The Cullen's Secret
by Kel Costa
Summary: E se a família Cullen não fosse vegetariana? E se Edward não fosse um vampiro de tão boa índole? Em "The Cullen s Secret", Bella vai para a faculdade e conhece Edward Cullen, um rico e poderoso rapaz que esconde um segredo por trás de sua bela aparência..
1. Capítulo 1

**The Cullen´s Secret**

**Autora:** Kel Costa (ou simplesmente K)

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella e quase todos os outros

**Gênero: **Universo alternativo, Romance, Comédia, Ação e Lemon (um pouco, eventualmente)

**Classificação: **NC-14

**Status:** Em Andamento

**FANFIC NARRADA POR BELLA (BELLA POV) E EDWARD (EDWARD POV)**

**BELLA POV -**_** "Era meu 1º dia na faculdade. E eu conheci eles, os cinco. Andando pelo corredor que se abria em meio as pessoas embasbacadas enquanto eles passavam. Me disseram que eram os Cullens. E eu não pude deixar de notar a beleza estonteante deles, assim como seu ar de superioridade. A faculdade, pelo visto, seria interessante."**__****_

**EDWARD POV -**___**"Ela parecia ser somente mais uma de tantas outras garotas que ficam hipnotizadas por mim. E eu sinceramente nem me importaria muito com a sua existência, se não fosse pelo fato de ela ser a única que eu não conseguia ler. Acho que teria que descobrir o motivo disto."**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_**## BELLA POV ##**_

Eu acordei sem nenhum humor. O dia estava frio e eu já tremia só em pensar na hora de sair do banho. Maldição. Levantei-me, xingando a 5ª geração da pessoa que inventou os estudos, tomei meu banho rápido, vesti qualquer moletom que vi pela frente, passei uma escova nos cabelos só para tirar os nós que se acumulavam e desci as escadas para me juntar às meninas na cozinha.

- Hey Bella, animada para nosso primeiro dia de faculdade?

Ugh. Jessica poderia ser terrivelmente irritante. A maioria das pessoas ficaria empolgada com seu primeiro dia numa faculdade. Bem, eu não era como a maioria das pessoas. Tudo bem que estudar na Universidade de Forks tinha a sua vantagem (ou desvantagem, dependendo do seu ponto de vista), devido ao tamanho minúsculo daquela instituição. E para falar a verdade, foi isso que me fez continuar na cidade e optar por aquela faculdade. Digo, o que eu não queria mesmo era ser a atração cômica de um lugar do tamanho de Harvard ou Yale. Não combinava comigo. Mesmo. E além do mais, poderia ser interessante dividir uma casa com Jessica e Angela... ah, e Lauren. E estar menos de duas horas de distância de Charlie.

- Muito animada Jess, explodindo de felicidade! (sorri amargamente enquanto engolia um pedaço de pão)

- Nossa, Bella, seu entusiasmo contagia o ambiente, sabia? (Lauren soltou seu sarcasmo)

- Jura? Que bom, fico feliz por isso! Já estou indo. Vem comigo Angie?

- Claro! Já acabei o café.

Nós saímos deixando Jess e Lauren em casa, entrando em minha pick-up enquanto tentávamos não tremer de frio. Apesar das meninas cismarem que não era necessário o uso de um carro para ir até a faculdade, eu tinha batido o pé, não abrindo mão da minha boa e velha Ugly Red. Em ridículos 5 minutos estávamos no estacionamento. Ok, não era tão longe assim, era ridiculamente perto. Estacionei e quando me preparava para desligar o carro, alguém bateu no vidro.

- Sim? (eu falei abaixando-o)

- Oi, meu nome é Megan, tudo bem? Então... como eu acho que vocês devem ser calouras aqui, eu achei melhor avisar que você não deve estacionar nessa vaga.

- Porque não? (perguntei com a voz esganiçada, já ficando estressada)

- Bem, porque ela já tem dono. É uma vaga cativa, ok?

Ótimo, era só o que me faltava, ser expulsa da vaga.

- Acontece que eu não estou vendo a palavra cativa escrita aqui...

- Na verdade, (ela apontou o dedo para frente) está sim.

E então minha cara foi no chão, quando eu olhei para o meio-fio na minha frente e vi uma plaquinha reluzente, escrito com letras douradas e desenhadas: "Cullen".

- Obrigada.

Eu agradeci amargamente, enquanto dava ré e escutava o riso de Angela ao meu lado.

- Começamos bem Bella.

Depois de rodar alguns minutos procurando por uma maldita vaga, eu estacionei e nós entramos no prédio gigante que se estendia à nossa frente, todo adornado em gesso com estátuas lá no alto. Andávamos olhando todas as portas procurando por nossas salas. Eu teria que me acostumar rápido com aquele turbilhão de vozes, gente entrando e saindo, falando alto, rindo. E eu achava que o colégio era ruim? Aquilo era quase o inferno. Então eu tive a brilhante idéia de parar em frente a um mural que ficava no fim do corredor, e que aparentemente, constavam as informações das salas e aulas daquele semestre.

- Ok Angie, minha sala fica no 3º andar e a sua... pelo visto, ahn... ah, no 2º! Acho que a gente se vê depois então. Lá na lanchonete? Angie?

Eu me virei para ver por que estava sendo completamente ignorada ali, e aí descobri. Simplesmente eu não tinha percebido que o terrível turbilhão de vozes tinha sumido, e quem não estava em silêncio, murmurava alguma coisa baixa pra si mesmo, ou para os amigos. E todos, eu disse todos, inclusive minha amiga, olhavam fixamente para o início do corredor, e eu segui seus olhos.

Eles eram cinco no total... três homens e duas mulheres, que passavam pelo caminho que se abria em meio aos estudantes embasbacados. Eu não sei se era algum problema de visão meu, mas pareciam deuses recém-chegados do Olimpo. Todos tinham a mesma cor de pele pálida e usavam óculos escuros. A mulher mais alta, e que chamava mais atenção, era loira de cabelos esvoaçantes, a outra era baixinha de cabelos curtos, negros e repicados. O homem mais alto tinha cabelos pretos bem batidos e era super musculoso. O do meio e o mais baixo era magro e tinha cabelos loiros tão repicados quanto os da outra garota.

E o 5º, mas não último, era simplesmente o mais magnífico de todos. Seu cabelo era um ruivo mais puxado para o dourado, meio bronze ou sei lá que cor linda era aquela... e os fios eram meticulosamente bagunçados. Não era tão alto quanto o moreno nem tão baixo quanto o loiro. E não era musculoso, mas aparentava ser forte. De uma forma intrigante, ele andava à frente dos outros quatro. Enquanto eu via algumas pessoas cumprimentando-os timidamente, eles não olhavam para a cara de ninguém, muito menos respondiam o cumprimento. Apenas desfilaram pelo corredor, em suas roupas extremamente elegantes e subiram as escadas.

Foi só eles sumirem, que o turbilhão voltou, como se todos tivessem saído de algum tipo bizarro de hipnose.

- Viu as salas Bella?

Eu torci a cara.

- Vi né. Eu no 3º andar e você no 2º.

- Ok, nos vemos na lanchonete! (Angie se despediu subindo as escadas correndo)

A menina que me expulsara mais cedo da vaga, estava passando por mim e eu não resisti em segurá-la pelo braço.

- Ei, lembra de mim? (eu me esforcei ao máximo para dar um sorriso simpático)

- Claro! Você é a garota que roubou a vaga do Cullen. Deveria me agradecer o resto do semestre, por eu ter te salvado.

- Me salvado? De que? E quem eram essas pessoas que chegaram juntas? Esses cinco?

- Te salvado de se tornar a piada da faculdade durante a sua estadia aqui. E aqueles cinco... são os Cullens.(ela falou esse nome como se estivesse contando uma piada de loira, para uma loira)

- Ah! Então esses são os meus calos? Que me fizeram rodar atrás de uma vaga? Bom saber!

Ela apertou meu braço, me levando para o canto do corredor.

- Shhh! Fala baixo! Você é louca ou só é burra mesmo? Olha só, deixa eu explicar de um jeito que você entenda. Você arranjar briga com os Cullens, só vai tornar sua vida aqui um inferno. E você realmente não quer isso.

Mas do que essa maluca estava falando? Ela achava que eu iria me curvar a um bando de antipáticos só por causa de uma estúpida plaquinha de vaga cativa? Aquilo estava me irritando. Ela perguntou meu nome.

- Isabella. Isabella Swan.

- Ok Isabella. Veja assim, eles são a elite, e você... (ela me olhava da cabeça aos pés) bem, você está longe de ser a elite, né?

Eu nem tive tempo de responder o que queria para aquela patricinha, pois antes mesmo de abrir a boca, ela me virou as costas em foi em direção a uma amiga que a chamava do outro lado do corredor. Droga! Nem me dei conta do quanto eu estava atrasada. Saí correndo pela escada, empurrando as pessoas lerdas que cismavam em parar para conversar bem no meio daquela passagem, esquecendo que ali era para descer ou subir. Cheguei sem fôlego no meu andar e senti meu rosto vermelho. Isso acontecia facilmente quando eu corria, ou gargalhava demais, ou ficava sem-graça. Era uma coisa bem agradável, para não dizer o contrário. Minha primeira aula era de Literatura Modernista, uma matéria avançada, que não era cursada por calouros, mas que eu consegui encaixar na minha grade por causa de um curso que eu fizera ano passado. Arrependi-me amargamente de ter ficado discutindo lá embaixo com a patricinha, pois o professor já estava na sala, que estava lotada. De veteranos. Ótimo, Bella, vamos começar a pagar mico.

Os rostos se viraram em minha direção quando a porta rangeu ao abrí-la. O professor mandou-me um olhar de desaprovação e eu ouvi sua voz ríspida se dirigir a mim.

- Estamos começando hoje, senhorita, mas saiba que não tolero atrasos de mais de 10 minutos em minhas aulas. Se não puder estar dentro desta sala até as 08:10 hs, fique em casa dormindo.

Eu engoli seco. Essa não era a melhor forma de começar agradando um professor de uma matéria que eu não queria reprovar. Subi os degraus, sem olhar para ninguém e sentei numa carteira na 5ª fileira. Eu estava abrindo meu livro quando vi um cabelo bronze duas fileiras na minha frente. Eu não acreditava que estava na mesma sala que um deles. Ou melhor, que o mais bonito deles. Eu olhei para a menina ao meu lado, que parecia viajar numa revista escondida camuflada dentro do livro.

- Ei!

Ela me olhou. Tinha um rosto simpático.

- Qual o nome dele? (eu perguntei baixinho, apontando para os cabelos bronze)

- O Cullen? Aquele é o Edward.

Edward. O nome era bonito para alguém tão antipático, eu pensei. Mas eu tinha gostado do seu nome. Tinha uma melodia agradável.

- Edward... (eu falei muito baixo, só para mim, como se estivesse frisando em minha mente)

Então por algum motivo, ele se virou para trás, rápido, me encarando pelos óculos escuros. Eu não sei se foi ilusão minha, deveria ser, mas eu podia jurar ter visto ele passar a ponta da língua no canto da boca.

Então eu já estava imaginando coisas. Que ótimo. Ele se virou quando o professor fez uma pergunta geral. Uma garota lá na frente levantou o braço e começou a responder. Eu sabia que ela estava um pouco nervosa, porque ela fazia os mesmos gestos que eu, quando ficava assim também.

Tive pena da pobre menina quando ela começou a gaguejar, se enrolando nas próprias palavras, contribuindo para um riso coletivo da sala. Mas eu não ri, porque sabia exatamente o que era passar por isso. Ele também não riu. Enquanto a garota procurava um lugar para se esconder, ele simplesmente deu um tapa ensurdecedor com a mão aberta na carteira, e de repente toda a sala se calou.

- Continue, Kiara. (ele falou)

E então ela continuou. Wow. O que foi aquilo? Primeiro porque era perturbador o fato de que todo mundo o tinha obedecido. Segundo porque sua voz era ao mesmo tempo rouca e aveludada. Isso era possível? Eu não me importava... a voz dele era inebriante.

Eu não vi a hora passar, já que estava mergulhada em meus devaneios. Mas quando sai do transe, o professor já terminava suas últimas frases. Assim que a aula terminou, alguns alunos saíram rápido, enquanto ele caminhava calmamente até a porta. Eu achei graça na forma como as mulheres olhavam pro seu rosto quando ele passava por elas. Ele era realmente muito bonito, mas eu não entendia o motivo para tamanho fanatismo. Quando eu terminei de juntar minhas coisas e saí da sala, ele já tinha sumido do corredor.

Desci para a lanchonete, e vi minhas amigas sentadas numa mesa, guardando lugar para mim. Eu cheguei, jogando meus livros na mesa.

- Ei gente. Espero que o dia de vocês tenha sido melhor que o meu.

- Ah claro, Bella. Se você diz melhor, se referindo a uma loira oxigenada tirando todos, eu disso todos, os olhares de cima de você, e roubando-os para ela, então sim, meu dia foi melhor. (Lauren resmungava aparentemente bem irritada)

- O que ela tem? (perguntei pra Jess e Angie)

- Deixa eu resumir... (Jess falava enquanto suspirava) No começo Lauren estava super feliz porque os caras olhavam para ela no corredor. Aí passou uma loira tipo modelo e a Lauren se tornou, bem... o oposto do centro das atenções. (a Jess prendia um riso enquanto se divertia contando)

- Deixa eu adivinhar. Loira, alta, linda, de óculos escuros?

Eu fechei a cara quando as três balançaram a cabeça. Pelo visto não era só eu que tinha problemas com essas pessoas. E aí contei minha história para elas, desde o infortúnio com a vaga do carro, até o acontecimento em sala de aula.

- Ah Bella, você é doida. O cara é um gato e você implicando com ele... olha a neurose, tudo por causa de uma vaga. (Angie estava me contrariando? Sério?)

- Não é tudo por causa de uma vaga, Angela. É por causa da vaga, por causa do nariz empinado deles e por todos parecerem venerá-los. Eles são os donos da faculdade por acaso? Não.

Eu não ia convencê-las de nada, era perda de tempo. Pelo visto Angela estava tão fascinada quanto as outras garotas. Levantei e fui comprar algo para comer, meu estômago tava roncando e só agora eu me toquei.

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

Eu estava indo para a lanchonete encontrar meus irmãos. Quando estava chegando vi o Emmet chegando por trás de uma garota que segurava um salgado e um copo de suco nas mãos. Eu sabia que ele ia aprontar. Emmet tinha uma necessidade insaciável de aparecer. E de enlouquecer as mulheres. Mas isso eu também tinha. Ele encostou a mão nos ombros dela e disse um "oi" em seu ouvido. E eu só vi a pobre coitada tremer e deixar o copo cair. Ele era sem dúvidas o pior de todos.

- Algum dia você vai se cansar dessa brincadeira Emmet? (eu perguntei enquanto olhava a garota, tremendo, sentar em sua mesa)

"Ele falou comigo! Um Cullen falou comigo!" - Era só o que ela conseguia pensar... atônita.

- Nunca! É tão hilária a reação delas... (ele sorria para mim)

- Até o dia que Rosalie se irritar com...

Eu não terminei de falar, porque aparentemente, alguém me deu um encontrão. Eu me virei para olhar, e descobri que era a garota da Literatura, que falou meu nome. Ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar, permanecendo imóvel e de boca aberta, como todas as outras. Eu não a conhecia, portanto devia ser caloura. Eu a encarei, esperando por algum pensamento. Nada. Estranho.

- De-des-desculpa, eu não estava olhando.

Eu senti vontade de rir quando seu rosto ficou vermelho igual a um pimentão. Em geral as garotas só ficavam tontas, mas não costumavam corar. Não tanto assim. Eu estava de bom-humor hoje, portanto não quis piorar a situação. Para ela, claro.

- Sem problemas. (falei num tom de voz meio seco)

Ela voltou a caminhar, indo em direção ao balcão da lanchonete, enquanto Jazz, Alice e Rose chegavam.

Sentamos-nos em nossa mesa, enquanto colocávamos algumas questões em dia.

- Pegaram algum professor ruim esse semestre? (Jazz perguntava enquanto sondava nossas emoções)

- Eu peguei uma professora idiota, serve?

- Qual o problema dessa vez, Rose?

- Bom, eu tenho aula com uma professora que fica tímida com os alunos. Foi só um cara falar uma graçinha que ela quase se enfiou de baixo da mesa.

- Eu não consegui ler a mente de uma caloura.

Todos me olharam, incrédulos.

- Como assim, não conseguiu Edward? (Alice me perguntava, abaixando seus óculos para me olhar)

- Bem, eu tentei e não veio nada... como se ela estivesse vazia.

- Quem é a garota? (Jazz perguntou enquanto olhava em volta)

- Ela estava por aqui. (eu olhei tentando achá-la) Lá está ela, em pé na lanchonete, de moletom preto.

- Nossa, ela se veste bem. (Rosalie riu com seu sarcasmo doentio)

- Será que ela é... diferente? Como nós?

- Não Emmet, ela não é vampira, nem nada parecido. Ela é humana com certeza. Eu senti seu sangue.

- Hum, estranho... nunca vi isso acontecer com você...

- Eu sei Alice. Mas podem ficar tranquilos que eu vou descobrir o motivo disso.

Terminamos nossa conversa, enquanto eu observava a estranha caloura, de longe. O que será que ela tinha de diferente que eu não conseguia ler?

_**## BELLA POV ##**_

Eu ainda estava tentando me recuperar da situação que eu acabara de passar, quando a voz da Angela me tirou do transe.

- Bella, tá tudo bem?

- Hã? Ah sim, está. (tentei disfarçar)

- Você voltou estranha lá de baixo... aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Só o antipático do Cullen que esbarrou em mim. Ou melhor, eu esbarrei nele.

Todas me olharam pasmas.

- Como assim você esbarrou no Cullen? Qual deles? Foi de propósito? Ele falou contigo? Você falou com ele?

Sério, a Jessica precisava urgentemente parar com essa mania de bombardear os outros de perguntas. Eu nunca conseguia nem lembrar da primeira.

- Não. Sim, quer dizer, eu esbarrei nele sem querer, pedi desculpas e pronto, continuei minha vida. Nada demais.

Mentira! Eu quase babei quando olhei pra cima e dei com ele me olhando. Acho que era normal as pessoas surtarem quando os olhavam tão de perto. Só podia ser isso, porque antes, eu o achava bonito, claro. Mas agora... bem, existia alguma palavra apropriada? Ele era como se fosse irreal, como se fizesse parte de um sonho. Seu rosto tinha contornos perfeitos e sua boca, ah Bella. Parou. Ele pode ser absurdamente lindo, mas ainda é estranho e antipático.

O resto do dia passou bem rápido, com o meu desespero em tentar não chegar atrasada em nenhuma aula. Eu tenho que admitir que quando saía de uma sala para entrar em outra, eu corria os olhos pelo corredor querendo cruzar com um deles. Mas isso não aconteceu, para minha tristeza. No final das minhas aulas, eu não consegui achar nenhuma das meninas, então resolvi ir sozinha mesmo para casa.

Entrei no estacionamento e fui caminhando calmamente para o carro, que estava longe, bem longe, graças, é claro, aos Cullens. Ugh. Quando estava me aproximando da vaga da qual tinha sido expulsa, vi a loira, o saradão, a baixinha e o loiro encostados num carro vermelho. Não. Carro vermelho era o meu. Aquilo que dava para enxergar até mesmo da Lua, era uma BMW conversível vermelha que no sol deveria cegar. Eu senti falta de um deles. Ele, claro. O antipático. Não que os outros não fossem também, mas ele me irritava mais.  
Me virei assustada com o barulho de uma batida. Era uma garota no volante de um Honda, que tinha batido na traseira de um Volks velho. Ah claro, então eu entendi o porquê. Edward Cullen tinha passado sorrindo por ela. A maluca estava com a cabeça chorando com a cabeça baixa no volante, enquanto ele se dirigia até os outros quatro, sorrindo alegremente, rodopiando o chaveiro do carro no dedo. Eu tive pena da menina.

Ele não foi para a BMW. Ele abriu a porta do carro ao lado. Só então eu percebi que não era a BMW que estava na MINHA vaga. Era um Volvo prata brilhante. Eu não devia ter feito isso, na verdade nem sei até agora porque eu fiz. Mas me deu uma raiva súbita, e eu fui fervendo até eles, o oposto do caminho onde meu carro vermelho velho estava. Quando eles viram eu me aproximar, ficaram todos eretos, e o maior, o musculoso, se pôs na frente deles, quase grudando em mim.

- Sim? (ele me perguntou, me encarando seriamente)

- Por que vocês fazem isso? (eu tentei ficar na ponta dos pés para não me sentir uma anã perto dele)

- O que nós fazemos? Você pode me explicar?

Wow. Ok. Ele se inclinou, se aproximando do meu rosto e me deixou tonta. Era possível todos eles serem tão assustadoramente lindos?

- Emmet!

Uma voz seca fez com que o grandalhão se distanciasse de mim, me fazendo recuperar a respiração. Então eu vi que Edward tinha saído do carro e se colocado do lado do outro. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos irritantes enquanto me olhava.

- Deixe-a falar. Estou curioso. (o filho da mãe sorriu cinicamente, entortando a boca)

- Porque vocês fazem isso com as pessoas? Deixam elas assim... vocês viram que a garota bateu com o carro, né? Foi provocação sua!

Eu apontei o dedo para ele. E depois me arrependi. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado como se estivesse me estudando, e se aproximou de mim, encostando o peito no meu dedo apontado. Passou o dedo indicador que possuía um anel prata pelo lábio inferior e me encarou tão sério que eu senti medo. Sem olhar para o outro, ele fez um sinal com a mão, e o grandão voltou para a BMW. Eu abaixei meu dedo, meio tensa, e perdi o ar com a sua voz baixa, sendo quase que sussurrada, em direção a mim.

- E porque seria culpa minha se alguém bate com o carro por não olhar para a frente? Eu por acaso tenho culpa de ser como sou? Ou são vocês mulheres que são...

Eu estava imóvel. Pude sentí-lo vindo por trás de mim, e assoprando nos meus ouvidos.

- Fracas...

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

A caloura estava realmente testando meus limites. Não lembrava de ninguém que tivesse ousado me apontar o dedo, e ainda continuasse vivo. Bem, ela me intrigava, por não conseguir ler sua mente. Isso era o suficiente para ela continuar respirando. Mas eu ia torturá-la, poderia ser divertido.

Mandei Emmet nos deixar, e me inclinei sussurrando para ela, exalando meu veneno inebriante no ar. Pus-me atrás dela, enquanto assoprava no seu ouvido, e sentia os batimentos cardíacos dela acelerarem. O sangue dela cheirava forte e doce, me fazendo lembrar que estava com muita fome. Mas ali não. E nem ela. Não agora, pelo menos. Quando eu senti o calor emanando do seu corpo, deslizei um dedo pelo seu braço, fazendo todos os pêlos do seu corpo se eriçarem.

- Até amanhã, Bella.

E a deixei ali. Enquanto eu entrava no carro, escutava Rosalie arrancando, cantando os pneus da BMW. Eu ri. Ela era nervosinha demais. Uma mão bateu na lataria do carro e eu abaixei o vidro quando a vi me encarando. Não era possível, o que ela queria agora?

- Ei, como você sabe meu nome?

- Você me disse. (eu sorri)

- Não, não disse. Eu me lembraria.

Ela chegava a ser engraçada, se achando a menina má, ou sei lá o que ela achava que fosse. Ela devia achar que metia medo em alguém...  
Eu mexi meu dedo, chamando-a mais perto. Ela se curvou sobre a janela para me ouvir. Eu assoprei.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Isabella. Ou Bella se preferir. (ela respondeu fechando os olhos tonta)

- Viu como você me disse?

Eu dei ré enquanto ria, e me afastei dirigindo pela saída enquanto via pelo retrovisor, ela fechar a cara e dar um tapa na própria testa.

Estacionei na garagem atrás da BMW de Rose, e vi meus irmãos em pé, me esperando com a cara amarrada e braços cruzados.

"Ele tá com um sorriso de satisfação, deve ter matado-a."

- Não Jazz, ele não a matou, eu a vejo viva ainda. (Alice respondia enquanto me olhava, entrando em minha mente)

- E eu posso saber por que a humana ainda está viva? Digo, vocês viram a petulância dela, certo?

Rose falava com as mãos na cintura enquanto batia os pés, uma imagem perfeita de uma criança mimada. Ok, tirando a parte da criança, o resto era verdade. Eu juro que não sabia como Emmet conseguia aturá-la.

"Você tá cozinhando para saborear depois, né Edward?" - Emmet dava um sorrisinho maligno.

- Posso falar? Eu não a matei, óbvio, porque ela me intriga. O fato de eu não poder ouví-la... é muito estranho. E além do mais ela não oferece perigo nem para uma mosca.

Eu os deixei com suas próprias neuroses, e entrei em casa. Aproveitei para tirar aqueles malditos óculos, isso me enchia. Parei em pé no espelho, encarando meus olhos vermelho-sangue, que poderiam assustar qualquer criatura mortal que os encarasse. Eu precisava me alimentar... não queria usar os óculos hoje a noite.

- Emmet! (eu saí do quarto procurando meu irmão que sempre estava tão sedento quanto eu)

- Fala Edward.

- Vou até Port Angeles. Vem comigo?

- Caçar? (seus olhos vermelhos brilharam)

- Não, Emmet. Comprar roupas. (eu dei-lhe um tapa na cabeça)

- Vocês não vão sair para caçar agora, né? Esqueceram de hoje a noite? (Alice vinha caminhando do jeito delicado e mortal dela, enquanto abotoava a blusa)

- Alice, quantas vezes eu já te implorei... eu não quero saber quando você e Jazz estão transando!

- Nós nem começamos Edward. Fui interrompida por essa sua saída repentina.

- Nós estaremos de volta antes de anoitecer. É uma caça rápida. Não quero óculos hoje.

- Mas...

- Sem mais, Alice. Eu não estou pedindo. Eu estou comunicando. Vamos Emmet!

Coloquei de novo os óculos e fui para o carro esperar por Emmet. Ele entrou e eu quase morri sufocado. Se fosse possível, claro.

- Que merda é essa, Em?

- Perfume ué.

Eu olhei meu irmão tentando não rir. Ele ficaria magoado.

- E para que você se encharcou disso? Posso saber?

- Para atrair a caça mais fácil ué.

- Ah claro! Como eu não me toquei antes! Um perfume francês deve mesmo ser bem mais atrativo do que nosso hálito inebriante, nosso rosto perfeito e nosso poder de persuasão.

Eu zombei dele rindo enquanto dirigia para Port Angeles, e via Emmet se ajeitando no banco enquanto se segurava para não me dar um soco. Mas ele não ousaria, óbvio.

_**## BELLA POV ##**_

Eu entrei em casa batendo a porta. Como eu pude ser tão idiota em deixar ele me impressionar daquele jeito? A essa hora ele devia estar rindo com os outros, contando como foi fácil me deixar sem respiração. Ugh. Americana estúpida! Ouvi risos vindo da cozinha...

- Bella, você não vai acreditar!

- Pelo visto não posso duvidar de mais nada hoje, Jess.

- Então, Bella. Eu consegui com todo meu charme, claro, fazer com que nós fôssemos convidadas para a festa de hoje! (Lauren sorria)

- Festa? Que festa?

E eu lá estava com humor para festa? Eu queria era socar a cara de alguém para descontar minha raiva. Mas não seria legal fazer isso com minhas amigas.

- Como assim que festa? (Jess soltou sua voz agudíssima. Ela estava surtando?)

- Em que mundo você vive, Bella? Não é possível que tenha passado o dia todo na faculdade e sequer ouviu falar sobre a festa.

Eu tinha vontade de dar uma boa resposta pra Lauren. Mas me segurei.

- É a festa de confraternização. De início de um semestre. É tipo, o evento VIP do campus. E é claro, que só os VIPS podem entrar. Mas, como eu sou uma ótima amiga, eu disse que só iria se pudesse levar vocês!

Lauren sorria triunfante. Eu me perguntava como ela arranjara tempo de já ser popular, em menos de 24 horas. I-na-cre-di-tá-vel!

- Sei... e qual é a dessa festa? Tem que levar alguma comida?

Elas me olharam horrorizadas. Ué, eu estava acostumada com festas onde as mulheres levavam um prato de comida e os homens levavam bebidas. Estava falando algum sacrilégio?

- Você não ouse! Bella, a festa é na casa da Fraternidade Beta. Os mais ricos do campus. Tirando os Cullens, claro.

Eu ouvi direito? Cullens?

- Tirando os Cullens? O que você já sabe sobre eles, Lauren?

- Nada demais. Só que eles são muito ricos. Muito, muito, muito mesmo.

Jura? Eu nem percebi... achei que tivessem roubado aqueles carros... Mas pelo visto aquela era uma grande descoberta para Lauren. Eu fiquei quieta.

- Mas então, como eu dizia antes de você me interromper, a festa é nessa fraternidade fodástica. E é à fantasia! Não entra quem estiver sem, ok? Então nós precisamos começar a pensar, pois temos pouco tempo.

- Hum, fantasia? Não é muito meu estilo não... quando é a festa?

- Hoje! (Jessica gritou)

- Hein? Vocês querem que eu arrume uma fantasia para hoje? Ah, claro...

- Nós vamos agora numa loja que aluga fantasias, Bella. Estamos só esperando a Angela sair do banho.

Hoje não era mesmo o meu dia. Depois do mico todo na faculdade, ainda teria que ir fantasiada numa festa de ricaços mitídos com suas namoradas exuberantes. Ótimo! Angie desceu arrumada, e nós saímos para a tal loja.

- Vamos na sua pickup, Bella?

- Ahhhh, agora vocês querem andar na Ugly Red, né? Mordam a língua!

Pelo menos algo para me deixar feliz. Rodamos atrás do endereço que Jessica tinha anotado na internet e estacionei na porta da loja. Bem, era uma lojinha bem furreca, para ser sincera. Entramos e um vendedor com cara de Shrek veio nos atender. Eu vi a Lauren agarrando uma roupa de Mulher Maravilha. Típico.

- O senhor tem alguma coisa fofinha? Tipo fantasia de coelho, ou algo assim?

Angela iria se vestir de coelho? Sério? Ok, eu podia não ter muita noção das coisas, mas coelho é sacanagem, né? Corri os olhos pela loja, sem saber o que procurar. Eu não queria nada que deixasse minha bunda de fora nem que fizesse os outros acharem que meu Q.I. fosse abaixo de 50. Nem queria nada muito colorido, não estava com esse espírito alegre. Na verdade, eu queria mesmo era sair correndo dali. Mas aí eu vi um vestido, tipo de época, num manequim no fundo da loja. Ele parecia aqueles que a gente via em filmes antigos, de corpete justíssimo, magas compridas e saia um pouco rodada e longa. Virei para o Shrek.

- Que fantasia é essa?

- Ah, na verdade é só uma parte da fantasia. É de vampira do século XV. É o vestido, uma capa preta de veludo e os dentes. Se você quiser a lente branca, custa mais 15 dólares.

Eu estava com espírito assassino de um vampiro hoje. Achei a fantasia perfeita! Estava no caixa fazendo o pagamento quando Jessica parou do meu lado, com uma roupa preta e verde, estranha...

- O que é isso Jess?

- Minha fantasia! De sinal!

- Hã? Sinal?

- É. Sinal verde, sacou? Tipo, eu estou livre, leve e solta.

Isso ia dar o que falar... Pegamos nossas sacolas e entramos no carro. Elas estavam incrivelmente animadas e eu me deixei contagiar um pouco, afinal, não dava para passar todas as horas da minha vida, com raiva de Edward Cullen. Eu tinha coisas mais interessantes para fazer, né? Como criar coragem para entrar naquela roupa. Ainda bem que estava frio.


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: **Percebi que a Fic teve muitas visitas e pouquíssimos reviews... então vou fazer assim, o próximo capítulo eu coloco quando receber pelo menos 30 reviews ok? Sim, eu sou má! rs Mas é que gosto de ler as opiniões! Divirtam-se com o novo cap.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

Parei o carro perto de um beco, onde garotas de programa costumavam aglomerar-se. Segurei o braço de Emmet antes que ele saísse do carro.

- Sem brincadeiras, Em. Já vai começar a escurecer e nós temos compromisso hoje. Seja rápido.

- Você é estraga prazeres, sabia Edward? Mas eu vou ser rápido se é para a felicidade geral da nação.

Nós saímos e nos distanciamos. Eu andei pela calçada até o outro lado do beco, que dava para um muro de uma fábrica. Tinha uma garota tentando acender um cigarro, encostada na parede. Eu me aproximei, tirei o isqueiro da sua mão, enquanto ela tremia de boca aberta me olhando.

- Boa noite. (eu acendi seu cigarro com facilidade)

- Bom. Quer di-di-dizer, boa.

Ela não era nada bonita. Não fazia meu estilo, absolutamente. Mas eu estava com fome e com pressa. Passei a língua pelos lábios enquanto ela se atirava em cima de mim. Mais fácil do que pensei. Senti suas mãos trêmulas e apressadas descerem pelas minhas costas e indo apertar minha bunda. Mulheres... Achei melhor terminar com aquilo. Jogue sua cabeça de lado, tirando os cabelos que tampavam-lhe o pescoço, e preparei o local com a língua.

- Hum, vai me morder, coisa linda?

Há. Ela poderia se arrepender da pergunta. Agarrei-a pela cintura, puxando-a para mim, enquanto deixava meus caninos se crescerem. Cravei-os então em seu pescoço, sentindo o sangue quente escorrer para dentro de mim. Ela me arranhava, batia em mim tentando me machucar, mas eu não sentia, claro. Parei um pouco de lhe sugar, para perguntar seu nome. Alice dizia que essa minha mania era um pouco doentia. Mas eu gostava de me sentir mais próximo de minhas vítimas. Ok, era doentio. Mas eu gostava.

- I-isa-isabella.

Ela respondeu enquanto seu corpo amolecia em minhas mãos. Eu senti um gosto amargo quando ela disse seu nome. Era o mesmo da caloura. E por algum motivo que eu desconhecia, eu tive piedade dela. Cravei meus dentes novamente, mas dessa vez, só bebi o suficiente para não matá-la. Ela ficaria inconsciente por algumas horas, claro, mas depois ficaria bem. Peguei seu rosto com minhas mãos, tirei os óculos e falei, olhando-a dentro dos seus olhos.

- Você está bem, mas foi picada por uma cobra. Procure um hospital para estancar o sangue quando acordar.

Deitei-a no canto do beco e voltei, encontrando Emmet me esperando no carro.

- Quem foi que demorou, hein, Edward?

- Tive um pequeno contratempo.

Joguei os óculos no banco de trás, e voltei para Forks.

_**## BELLA POV ##**_

- Angie, me ajuda!!!

Eu tinha saído do banho e me olhava no espelho tentando imaginar que tipo de maquiagem uma vampira usava.

- Que foi, Bella?

- O que eu faço no rosto?

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que ficaria legal um batom bem vermelho e uma sombra escura nos olhos. Mas a expert aqui em maquiagem não sou eu, né?

Eu nunca na minha vida tinha usado um batom vermelho. No máximo, eu passava um brilho labial muito de vez em quando. E sombra? Como se passava isso? Eu decidi que teria que engolir meu orgulho e fui bater na porta do quarto de Lauren.

- Que cara é essa?

- Er... será que você poderia me maquiar? (falei fazendo cara de coitada)

- Claro! Eu não quero você com essa aparência atrás de mim!

Ela me puxou pela mão e me jogou sentada na cama. Eu pedi uma maquiagem bem sexy e ela mandou eu confiar nela. Céus. Depois de alguns minutos, ela terminou e me levou ao espelho. Wow. Eu tinha subestimado Lauren. Ela era realmente boa. Eu estava bem atraente mesmo. Lauren tinha feito uma combinação de sombra preta e roxa nas minhas pálpebras e passado um delineador preto por cima, bem rente aos meus cílios, que estava longos e curvados pelo rímel. Minha boca parecia espelho, por causa do batom vermelho e do brilho do gloss. Pra finalizar, ela começou a puxar meus cabelos para deixá-los mais lisos numa chapinha.  
Saí do quarto dela e fui me vestir. Coloquei o vestido preto com pequenos detalhes em roxo, prendendo a respiração enquanto Angie me apertava no corpete. Aquilo era realmente apertado! Peguei a capa (que pesava mais do que) e joguei por cima dos ombros, prendendo-a no pescoço. Demorei incontáveis minutos para colocar a maldita lente branca que ardia horrores. E por último, coloquei os dentes. Ok, nessa parte eu me senti ridícula. Os dentes eram visivelmente falsos. Bem, mas todas as roupas ali na festa seriam falsas. Depois de pronta, me olhei no espelho.

- Bella Swan, eu te pegaria hoje! (falei me dando mole)

Tive que conter minha gargalhada que queria sair histérica quando Jess entrou no meu quarto. Minha nossa. A fantasia dela era um vestido curto e preto, com 3 bolas verdes gigantes no meio. A Lauren tinha se preocupado comigo? Ela deveria é se preocupar com o Peter Pan de saia ali ao meu lado.

- Gostou Bella? (Jess dava voltinhas mostrando a roupa para mim)

- Oh Jess, você com certeza vai chamar a atenção!

Ela sorriu satisfeita. Fazer o que né? Nós nos reunimos na sala e entramos na pickup. Angie colocou a mão no meu ombro.

- Bella, esqueci de falar. Você está um arraso!

Então não era ilusão minha. Alguém tinha notado.

- Obrigada, Angie. Você também.

A fantasia dela não era feia. Era muito cute-cute, mas não era feia. Quer dizer, eu não me via vestida toda de rosa-bebê e muito menos com orelhas na cabeça. Mas não era feia.

- Ah, Bella. Seria legal estacionar um pouco antes da casa, ok?

- Porque Lauren? Não vai ter vaga lá?

- Vaga deve ter... eu só não acho que seria muito bom para minha, quer dizer, nossa reputação, se chegássemos nessa... pick-up clássica!

Eu a olhei e tive uma repentina vontade de abrir a porta e jogá-la ali no meio da rua. Mas aí como eu entraria na festa? Já estava arrumada, né? Ok. Parei um quarteirão antes, quando já dava para notar o som alto, as luzes e claro, um trilhão de pessoas se aglomerando em frente a entrada da casa. Eu disse casa? Aquilo era tudo... menos uma casa. Casa era a minha. Aquilo era... bem, era uma mansão.

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

Quando chegamos em casa, todos já nos esperavam prontos. Eu não entendia para que a pressa. Nós tínhamos literalmente, toda a eternidade. Fui direto para meu quarto, abri o closet e sentei na cama. Não estava saciado. Me concentrei na roupa e vesti qualquer coisa mesmo. Cheguei na sala e vi que Emmet ainda não estava lá. Ele sempre se atrasava.

- Edward, você não chegou a caçar nada? (Jazz me perguntava em dúvida)

- Caçei, claro. Porque?

- Porque, baby, seus olhos... veja.

Rosalie me virou para o espelho. Merda! Estavam vermelhos novamente.

- Eu não bebi tudo. Deixei-a viva.

- Eu vi. Por que fez isso, Edward? (Alice chegou na sala enquanto andava até mim)

- Não sei, só não quis matá-la.

- Então deixe ver se eu entendi. Você dirigiu até Port Angeles, caçou pela metade e dirigiu de volta. Para no final das contas, ir de óculos para a festa? (Rosalie sabia usar o sarcasmo)

- Não. Na verdade, eu não vou de óculos. Vocês é que vão sem eles.

- Ah não Edward. Da última vez que a gente fez isso, eu não aguentava mais passar a noite toda dizendo que era lente.

- Rose, (eu colei nela, encarando-a) nós vamos sem óculos. Não é um pedido.

Eles tiraram os óculos e Emmet chegou na sala sem entender porra nenhuma. Claro.  
- Er... eu sou o único sem lentes?

- Se te perguntarem, você diz que não conseguiu colocá-las.

Eu dei um tapinha no ombro dele, enquanto ia para o carro, rindo em imaginar sua cara de descontentamento. Nós realmente amávamos festas a fantasia e halloweens. Porque eram as únicas oportunidades que tínhamos em andar como éramos, sem precisar esconder. Era bem incômodo manter os caninos guardados o tempo todo. Nas festas, bem, eles poderiam aparecer, não é? Só era chato o fato de que em toda festa, haviam imbecis vestidos de Conde Drácula, tentando impressionar alguma garota. Se eles soubessem como Drácula era feio, esquelético e ainda por cima quase uma moça, pensariam duas vezes...

Parei o carro em frente a Beta. Já tava lotado do pessoal que não conseguia ser convidado mas que não perdia as esperanças. Eles achavam mesmo que iriam entrar? Piada. A casa Beta era, digamos, monumental. Chamava a atenção de quem passava e era o sonho de consumo de todo filhinho de papai que entrava para a universidade. Qualquer uma. Porque havia uma Beta em praticamente todas as universidades do país. Mas ter dinheiro não era o único requisito. O que muitos, ou melhor, quase ninguém sabia, é que aquilo era mantido por nós. Mas nunca ligávamos nosso nome à fraternidade. Nunca. Em hipótese alguma. Só servia para nos proporcionar festas como essas, e um estoque alimentar (entendam como quiser) de vez em quando. E em troca, nós prometíamos transformação no futuro, ao presidente da casa e sua cúpula.

Nós entramos, já acostumados com os olhares pasmos para nossa direção. Eles nos viam todos os dias... mas sempre parecia ser a primeira vez. Aquilo podia cansar. Não a mim, claro. Eu me divertia com os olhares, principalmente das mulheres.

_**## BELLA POV ##**_

Eu estava meio atônita lá dentro. Era muita gente. E eu achava que a faculdade era lotada. De onde saiu essa gente toda? Para todos os lados que eu olhava, só via pessoas bonitas. Eu podia muito bem me acostumar com isso. Angie gritava alguma coisa no meu ouvido, por causa da música alta, quando eles chegaram. Ok, ninguém lembrou de me avisar que eles estariam lá? Ah, certo, a festa era para pessoas ricas e importantes. Como não me toquei?

Dessa vez, nem eu nem ninguém precisava chegar perto dos seus rostos para perder a respiração. Eu achei que já tivesse visto de tudo na minha vida, até mesmo nos filmes. Eu via muito filme. Mas aquilo eu acho que estava longe de já ter sido visto por algum olho humano. Eles estavam maravilhosos, uma coisa extremamente agarrável. O auge do sexy e sensual.

A loira, entrou na frente, como se desfilasse, vestindo um macacão de couro preto e botas. Sabe aquelas roupas que não passa nem um alfinete? Então... Bem, mas ela podia. Eu percebi que estava babando... por uma mulher. Merda, Bella! A baixinha entrou depois, igualmente linda, de botas até a coxa, saia de couro curtíssima e corpete também de couro, curto, deixando um pedaço da barriga de fora. Eu olhei para o lado e vi Lauren bufando.

Certo, pelo visto eu teria que me acostumar com a aparição divina dessas pessoas. Morri. Sim, morri quando o musculoso apareceu de calça e blusa pretas. Uma blusa que era colada no seu corpo, delineando aqueles músculos perfeitos. Até o baixinho tava uma coisa. De jaqueta preta e cordões de prata no pescoço. Eles eram irritantemente elegantes e andavam com um ar de superioridade que me dava nos nervos.

Bem, então eu irracionalmente apertei a latinha que estava segurando. Se eu fosse um pouco mais forte com certeza teria tomado um banho de refrigerante. Tudo por causa dele. É claro que ele ficaria para o final. Irritante como ele era, a entrada precisava ser triunfante, né? Só porque ele estava irrestível. Eu me senti naqueles filmes em que a pessoa chega e o flme roda em câmera lenta, enquanto o bonitão desfila lentamente. Edward Cullen estava todo de preto também, mas ele usava um sobretudo de couro que batia nos pés e um cordão que reluzia o enorme pingente de prata de longe. Definitivamente, ele era gostoso. Antipático, mas gostoso.

Quando eles passaram por nós, eu pude ver que eles usavam lentes vermelhas e dentes iguais aos meus. Certo. Não eram iguais. Os meus eram ridiculamente falsos e óbvios. Os deles, uau! Pareciam ter sido feitos sob encomenda, de tão perfeitos. Eles estavam vestidos de que? Vampiros? Vampiros bem modernos, né? Eu tremi quando ele passou por mim, me olhando dos pés a cabeça e dando um sorriso irritantemente torto. Droga, como ele era antipático!

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

Eu me contorcia de vontade de virar a cara para um deles que me olhavam atônitos, e sussurrar um "Booo!". Qual seria a reação? Ok, eu não ia fazer isso. Emmet ainda estava visivelmente irritado comigo por sacaneá-lo.

"Ele faz de propósito! Só eu não posso ter olhos vermelhos! Qual a graça de ter olhos vermelhos, quando ninguém está vendo?" - eu ria internamente desse meu irmão tolo.

Quando nos misturamos, e fomos caminhando lá para dentro, eu a vi. A caloura. Isabella. Ou melhor, Bella. Óh céus, ela estava... de vampira? É sério isso? Eu não tinha me preparado para o choque. Não que ela não estivesse bonita. Pelo contrário, ela estava linda, com os lábios vermelhos sedentos, olhos penetrantes e um vestido que apertava sua cintura fina. Mas eu não podia deixar de achar isso tudo meio irônico. Quais as chances da mulher que mais o deixa intrigado, se vestir de um jeito como se quisesse se juntar à família? Quando passei por ela e senti seu coração acelerado, não contive um sorriso.

Fomos recebidos pelo presidente da Beta, Henry Bass, que já nos esperava com uma bandeja contendo 5 taças. Não preciso dizer o que tinha dentro delas, né? Claro, que para qualquer um que perguntasse, nós diríamos...

- Vinho! Sirvam-se, Cullens! (Henry nos brindou)

Eu o cumprimentei com um gesto e sentei em minha cadeira, enquanto corria os olhos observando as pessoas.

- Inacreditável! Vocês viram o mesmo que eu vi?

Rosalie não me dava um minuto de paz. Eu às vezes imaginava se ela não tinha nascido somente para ser meu karma.

- Eu não acho, Rose.

- O que é? (Alice virou-se para mim) O que Rosalie tá pensando?

- Eu falo Edward. Tenho boca!

- Eu sei.. infelizmente eu leio a mente imunda do Emmet.

Eu encarei Em, enquanto ele ria, elogiado!

- Aquela caloura petulante! De vampira! E pior, de vampira bem ultrapassada, né? Porque convenhamos, aquela roupa?

- Eu achei que ela estava gostosinha.

- EMMETT! Você quer me irritar? Ou quer ficar sem sexo por 1 século?

- Rose, você não me deixou terminar... eu a achei gostosinha, mas depois vi sua bunda na minha frente, e esqueci tudo!

"Mas que ela tá gostosinha, ah, isso tá!" - como ele era cínico! E Rose burra, porque acreditava...

- Eu gostei.

Eles se viraram para me olhar, como se estivesse falando alguma língua indecifrável.

- Ué, qual o problema? Ela está... interessante. Ou só nós podemos ser os vampiros aqui?

- Isso foi mesmo uma pergunta, Edward? (Jazz me olhou irônico)

- Vocês me deixam entediado. Vou dar uma volta.

Levantei e fui me misturando. Bem, nem tanto, já que as pessoas abriam caminho para mim. Era difícil passar despercebido. E se eu quisesse me camuflar um dia? Impossível, pelo visto. Malditos humanos! Parei ao lado do bar, procurando por presas fáceis. Quando digo presas, não era da forma alimentar, se é que me entendem. Vampiros tinham lá suas necessidades também. E eu tinha a possibilidade de me satisfazer das duas maneiras, pois morder um pescoço durante o sexo, além de vitamínico, era estimulante. Uma ruiva com roupa de cheerleader parou na minha frente, com um sorriso que parecia que ia quebrar seu maxilar.

- Oi. (saiu mais seco do que queria)

- No-no-no-nossa! (tive vontade de socá-la pra ver se a palavra saía) Nem a-cre-di-toooo que tô falando contigo! Sou sua fã!

Ela gritava, tremendo como um bonequinho de pilha em curto-circuito. O tipo ideal de Emmet. E de repente ela pulou no meu pescoço. Meus dentes coçaram e eu queimei, enquanto me controlava para não matá-la ali na frente de todos. Nosso segredo era guardado até hoje, justamente por sermos muito controlados em público. Mas quando se tem um pescoço saltitante em cima de você, fica difícil. Eu a segurei pelos braços e a afastei com força.

- Fã? Não sou famoso para ter fãs. Até mais.

Saí rápido de perto do bonequinho de pilha, antes que ela corresse atrás de mim.

_**## BELLA POV ##**_

Ao contrário do que eu pensava, a festa estava chata. Todo mundo parecia se conhecer, até mesmo minhas amigas, já estavam enturmadas num grupo de garotas que pareciam ter tido suas fantasias desenhadas pela fada-madrinha da Cinderela. Eu procurava você-sabe-quem pela festa, mas só via a loira e o musculoso, que se agarravam. Até então eu nem sabia que eles tinham algo. Então o achei. Com uma cheerleader no pescoço. O que eu pensava? Que ele estaria escondido num canto sem pegar ninguém? Que idiota, Bella. E na verdade eu nem sei por que estava procurando ele. Eu nem ia com a cara dele. Eu só estava curiosamente atraída pelo seu corpo sexy. E rosto perfeito. Dei a volta e me encostei numa pilastra me arrependendo de ter vindo.

- Me morda, por favor!

Ótimo. Tinha um mongol vestido de pirata (e não era o Johnny Deep) me cantando! Desejei que aqueles dentes fossem mesmo reais só para matá-lo.

- Minha dieta é bem balançeada, obrigada. (falei com cara de poucos amigos)

- Então que tal eu te puxar pelos cabelos e arrastar até meu navio?

Ele ria que nem um retardado enquanto eu revirava os olhos. Um vulto preto se aproximou parando na minha frente. Era ele, que encarava mortalmente o pirata nos olhos. O bobalhão não demorou nem 5 segundos para dar o fora dali.

- Eu não precisava de ajuda.

- Claro que não. (ele ria) Eu percebi que você estava matando o cara. De rir.

- Você tem alguma necessidade bizarra de implicar comigo?

- Eu? (ele fechou a cara, me fazendo engolir seco) Que eu me lembre, foi você que chegou me atacando no estacionamento. E não de um jeito bom.

Ele agora me olhava sorrindo, como se tivesse saboreando alguma piada.

- Posso saber qual a graça?

- Só estou pensando. Quando você comprou essa roupa, lembrou de dar um oi para o rei e a rainha?

Eu continuei séria.

- Você tem algum problema com o meu vestido?

- Não, nenhum. É um vestido lindo. E fica muito bem em você. Ele já esteve muito na moda... no século... XV. (ele riu mostrando os dentes)

- Ah, me desculpe. Não me avisaram que vampiros se vestiam à lá Matrix.

- Bem, as roupas mudam, porque os vampiros não mudariam também? E para sua informação, o couro existe há anos... há muitos anos. Matrix é que se vestiu à lá vampiros. E Bella...

- Isabelle, por favor.

- Ok, Isabella. Por favor, tire esses dentes ridículos.

Eu corei de raiva. Como ele conseguia me irritar tanto. Ele se achava o rei da cocada preta, né?

- Não, estou bem assim.

- Não, não está. Já bastam os olhos brancos. (ele ria)

- Você tem problemas também com minhas lentes?

- Você já viu vampiro de olho branco? (ele me perguntou prepotente)

- Porque? Você vê muitos vampiros todo dia?

Ele ficou sério. Acho que o irritei. Ótimo. Ele chegou mais perto, enquanto sussurrava no meu ouvido.

- Isabella, você pode tirar os seus dentes?

Ahhh, ok. Se ele pedia assim com tanta educação... Eu arranquei meus dentes e joguei-os em cima de uma mesa ao nosso lado. Eu sorri contrariada.

- Melhorou?

- Muito. Se eu disser que sua boca ficou mais bonita sem eles, você acreditaria?

Óh céus. O que esse homem queria? Que eu derretesse ali? Ou ele me agarrava logo, ou me deixasse em paz. Não, Bella Swan. Que agarrar o que? Lembre-se que ele é antipático e você o detesta.

- Você está bem?

- Porque não estaria?

- Parece estar tendo uma síncope.

Ugh. Porque ele me zoava e sorria torto? Era o passatempo preferido dele?

- Achei que você estivesse se divertindo com a ruiva a essa hora...

- Ruiva? Ah! A cheerleader. Hum... não. Eu gosto de desafios. Das difíceis. (ele piscou)

Hein? Ele piscou? Pra mim? Não, provavelmente era a lente que tava irritando o olho dele. Ou ele piscou? Eu acho que estou surtando.

- Ah sim. Como se fosse muito difícil para você arranjar mulheres, né? Ou você não viu todas babando quando chegou?

Ele riu e passou a mão nos cabelos.

- A questão é? Você babou?

Hã? Eu acho que morri. Ou pelo menos, estava perto disso. Ele devia fazer parte de algum tipo de exército israelense que estava praticando métodos de tortura.

- Não, não babei. E por que eu babaria? Você não faz meu estilo. Prefiro os morenos.

Mentira! Mas eu não ia contar a ele, né?

- Hum, então deve ter babado pelo Emmet. Mas aviso que ele tem namorada.

- Emmet é o musculoso? Ah, bem, ele dá um caldo, faz mais o meu estilo.

Eu falei só para irritá-lo, mas acho que ele levou a sério demais, porque o vi cerrar as mãos e tencionar o maxilar. Muito. Imagino que se antes eu não tivesse chances nenhuma com ele, bem... agora eu nem sonharia mais com isso. Que merda hein, Bella. Não sabe calar a boca.

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

Eu não acredito que tenha a ouvido preferir a Emmet. Era óbvio que ele era muito bonito. Mas eu era lindo, perfeito. E humilde. Mas não era só pela beleza. Em todos esses anos, eu nunca vi nenhuma mulher me trocar por Emmet. Ele não tinha a mesma desenvoltura que eu, nem sabia se portar do jeito certo para endoidar uma mulher. Não era culpa dele, ele só era muito novo ainda, não tinha a minha bagagem. Eu não entendia essa garota. Além de ser inaudível, aparentava controle em minha presença. Eu ouvia o som acelerado do seu coração e senti o sangue ferver-lhe. Qualquer garota normal nessas mesmas condições, estaria se jogando nos meus braços. Mas ela não. Se mantinha serena. Ela vacilava algumas vezes, mas em geral, se controlava.

Vê-la me recusando daquele jeito só me instigou mais. Eu tive que apertar as mãos para conter o desejo de agarrar seu pescoço. Ela era facilmente quebrável. Mas eu não estava ali para isso, e agora eu precisava urgentemente me alimentar. Antes que eu a sugasse. Segurei o braço de uma loira gladiadora que passava, puxando-a pela cintura.

- Você quer ser minha?

- Eu? (ela perguntou jogando a cabeça pra trás)

"Ele me quer mesmo? Ganhei na loteria!" - coitada...

- Eu avisarei ao Emmet sobre seu interesse. (falei para Bella, enquanto levava a loira em direção à escada)  
Joguei a gladiadora na cama, que eu não sabia se estava bêbada ou tonta comigo. Bem, a julgar pelo bafo, diria bêbada. Dei uma conferida panorâmica no visual dela, que por sinal era bem gostosa. Mas por alguma razão, os olhos brancos não saíam da minha mente e nem o rosto confuso quando me viu puxar a loira. Mas que merda era essa? Agora eu ia fazer voto de castidade por causa de uma garota que eu nem conseguia ler? Eu devia estar me tornando um masoquista de mão cheia. Só faltava o chicote. Apressei logo as coisas, levantando a loira pelo pescoço e sugando seu sangue, sem encostar em qualquer outra parte do seu corpo.

"Edward, venha já aqui" - eu ouvi Alice me chamar.

Hoje realmente não era o meu dia. Mais uma refeição inacabada. Suspirei, inventando mais uma cobra... para a loira, dessa vez. Fiquei imaginando o governo declarando estado de emergência por causa de um surto de cobras. Eu ri. Não tinha graça, Edward. Enquanto saía do quarto, pude ouvir Alice...

Quando se é um vampiro que não gosta muito de se expor, você pode ter sérias dores de cabeça. Veja bem, se existe um vampiro, existem vários outros. E nem todos, necessariamente, são discretos. Existem alguns tipos de gangues espalhadas pelo mundo, são vampiros arruaceiros, que geralmente praticam uma chacina por onde passam. É lógico que a gente sempre consegue encobrir essas merdas que eles fazem, mas ninguém gosta que invadam a sua casa, certo? Eu não gostava.

Quando eu cheguei na sala, estava praticamente vazia. Claro, os curiosos foram para a rua, ver o que estava acontecendo. Óbvio que ninguém imaginava que era um bando de vampiros sedentos por sangue que não se incomodavam em aparecer.  
Cheguei na rua, quando Jazz me viu.

- Volturis.

- Eu sei, Alice contou. Como eles estão?

- Raivosos e famintos.

- Pode fazer algo, Jazz?

- São muitos, Edward... eu não daria conta. (ele balançou a cabeça decepcionado)

- Como você não viu antes? (me virei perguntando para Alice)

- Eu não sei... pelo visto estão sem rumo...

Eu olhei para a frente, para a rua que se estendia até se perder de vista. Eles estavam longe, mas o barulho das motos ecoava até nós. Olhei em volta. Eram muitos jovens, todos curiosos com o barulho. Esse povo não tinha nenhum álcool para entornar lá dentro não? E aí eu vi os olhos brancos. Do outro lado, junto de 3 garotas. Ótimo, ela também. Emmet chegou por trás de mim, de mãos dadas com Rosalie.

- Problemas?

- Volturis.

- Ótimo! Porrada!

Eu o olhei em desaprovação. Emmet adorava uma briga.

- Isso Em, vai fundo. Mas depois certifique-se de não deixar nenhuma testemunha, ok? Você nem vai ter trabalho...

- Eu estava brincando, nervosinho. E quem você matou hein? Tirou as lentes? (ele riu vitorioso)

- Isso é um problema meu. E eu realmente tenho coisas mais sérias para me preocupar. (eu virei para ele) A não ser que você prefira resolver com eles.

- Er... eu deixo isso contigo. Mas eu dou força moral.

Eu achei melhor ir até Bella. Ela não viu eu me aproximar, mas as amigas paralisaram quando eu parei na frente delas.

- Isabella.

_**## BELLA POV ##**_

Céus, ele voltou. Mais rápido do que eu imaginei. Mais lindo do que antes e... sem lente?

- O que houve com sua lente?

- Tirei. Escute, acho melhor você ir embora daqui. Agora.

Quem ele pensava que era para me mandar embora? Será que eu incomodava-o tanto assim?

- Você está me mandando embora? (eu senti meus olhos arderem com aquela lente estúpida)

- Eu estou te aconselhando. Não vai ficar legal por aqui daqui há alguns minutos. (ele falou enquanto olhava a rua)

- Do que você está falando? Sabe de onde vem esse barulho?

Ele pegou meu braço, me puxando para trás até a calçada. Hum, ele tinha força...

- Digamos que eu saiba. E não é nada bom. Pode haver briga. Gostaria que você estivesse longe daqui.

Morri. Ele estava mesmo preocupado comigo? Era isso? Que idiota... por que não me agarra logo?

- E-e-eu vou ficar bem. Por que você vai ficar e quer que eu vá embora? Se você for, eu vou.

Ah sim, Bella. Mais fácil impossível. Mande-o te arrastar para o carro logo... Ele abaixou a cabeça. Foi algo que eu disse? De novo?

- Eu não posso ir. Mas se você vai ficar, fique longe. Fique aqui atrás.

Ele me olhou fundo. Era a primeira vez que eu via seus verdadeiros olhos. Ele se inclinou se aproximando do meu pescoço, e eu senti sua mão afastando meus cabelos. Ele me cheirou. Eu estava fedendo? E sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Fique viva.

Eu podia jurar que estava ovulando. Ou quase. Como assim ele faz isso comigo, vira as costas e sai andando? Edward, volte aqui! Eu tive vontade de gritar correndo atrás dele. Mas claro que não estava bêbada para tanto. Eu o vi passar pelas pessoas, indo para o meio da rua e parando na frente de todos. Os outros quatro foram até ele, se posicionando atrás. O que era isso?

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

Eu passei por todo mundo e fiquei na frente desses humanos tolos. Deveriam me agradecer eternamente por salvar-lhes a vida. Meus irmãos se juntaram a mim, parando à minha retaguarda. Eu estava ficando irritado com o burburinho atrás de mim. Jovens excitados e curiosos nunca acabavam bem. E quando os Volturis chegassem... imaginei se todos ali fossem afoitos que nem o Emmet. Banho de sangue. Hoje realmente não era o meu dia. Realmente. Virei-me para trás, e aumentei o tom de voz para ser ouvido por eles.

- CALEM-SE!

O silêncio tomou conta do local, menos mal. Agora eu só precisava assustá-los o suficiente para não se meterem no meu assunto.

- O que está chegando aí não é nenhum amigo de vocês, não é ninguém que tolere piadas ou qualquer tipo de brincadeira. O tempo que for necessário, vocês irão ficar calados, imóveis, e se possível, sem respirar. (essa parte foi maldade minha mesmo) Quem ousar passar por Emmet, Jasper, Alice ou Rosalie, se não morrer aqui, vai ter que se entender comigo depois. Então quem me desobedecer... torça para morrer aqui.  
Eu olhei para Jazz e Emmet que riam silenciosos para mim. Ok, eu peguei pesado, mas de que outro jeito eu faria eles entenderem? Se é que eles entenderam alguma coisa... O barulho ficou muito mais alto. Eu me virei e os vi chegando. Vários. Muitos. Gritando, quebrando vidros dos carros pelos quais passavam. Algumas motos tinham dois deles, mas a maioria vinha sozinho.

"Mas que porra é essa?"  
"Não deveria ter ficado aqui..."  
"Quem são eles?"  
"O que eles querem?"  
"O Edward é muito gostoso..."

Mas que porra... nem numa hora dessas me deixavam em paz? Dei uma rápida olhada para trás, procurando por ela, e a vi com suas amigas, no mesmo local onde a deixei. Tinha me obedecido. Eu sorri virando de novo para frente. Eles foram chegando e eu andei alguns passos para me afastar da audição humana. As primeiras motos pararam em linha reta, uma delas, à minha frente, quase me tocando. Eu fitei o motoqueiro, estudando-o. De duas coisas eu tinha total certeza. Primeiro, que os Volturis não tinham um chefe. Eles andavam sempre em bando e não obedeciam ordens de ninguém, diferente de nós. Segundo, que eles eram novos. A grande maioria era muito nova, porque eles nunca duravam tanto tempo. Como eu disse, ninguém gostava quando invadiam sua casa. Isso me dava uma certa vantagem ali.  
- Volturis não são bem-vindos aqui. (eu falei sem poupar a exposição dos meus dentes)

- E quem falou isso, foi? (o motoqueiro na minha frente riu)

Era incrível como aquela raça conseguia ser feia. Eu não sei muito bem qual era o critério deles, mas parecia que eles só transformavam doentes terminais, sei lá.

- Eu.

As vozes ecoaram gargalhadas. Eles estavam me irritando.

- Deixe-me ver... você e aqueles 4 elegantes vampiros ali atrás, vão nos impedir de alguma coisa?

Eu suspirei. E puxei um medalhão que estava por dentro da blusa, deixando-o cair sobre meu peito. Odiava ter que fazer isso. O motoqueiro débil engoliu seco, enquanto os outros ao seu lado se inclinavam para ver aquilo melhor.

- Isso é real?

- Eu preciso provar? (falei seco, guardando novamente o medalhão dentro da blusa)

- Nós só vamos passar então.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa fora do esperado, eu vou atrás de vocês.

- Eu estou falando por mim e meus parceiros aqui, que nós só vamos passar. Mas você, pelo visto, e pela certa idade, deve saber que aqui cada um é dono do seu próprio nariz...

Eu pensei. Ele estava certo. Eu teria que fazer isso em um por um. Mas eu ficaria ali a noite toda. Tirei de novo meu medalhão, deixando bem à vista de todos que fossem passar por mim.

- Podem passar.

Eles começaram a passar pelas pessoas que se afastavam dando passagem. Os motoqueiros iam passando por mim, me olhando pasmos.  
E então teve um que passou por mim direto, sem olhar. Eu não sei se por petulância, ou burrice mesmo. Eu me virei para trás para vê-lo, me preparando para uma eventual tragédia. Não. Eu não estava vendo aquilo. O condenado tinha puxado Bella pela cintura, jogando-a em cima da moto. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, mexa com algo meu. Arranquei um deles que passava por mim da moto, e pisei fundo, indo atrás dela. Alice me guiava, me dando as decisões dele. Eu dobrei a rua fazendo um barulho horrível quando a moto cantou pneu, esmagando o acelerador para alcançar o futuro morto. Quando eu dobrei a esquina da rua principal do bairro, pude vê-los mais a frente, Bella deitada de bruços, sendo segurada por uma mão só. Era bom ele não deixá-la cair. Eu já estava quase emparelhando com ele, quando ela virou a cabeça, me olhando petrificada. Ela chorava. Isso me irritou, e eu tive pena dele. Muita pena. Eu emparelhei, e ele me olhou, encarando assustado o medalhão que brilhava no meu peito. Agora eu entendi. Ele tinha sido burro o suficiente para não olhar para mim na hora que passou. Idiota.

- Bella, me dá sua mão. Agora!

- Não, eu vou cair.

Ela achava mesmo? Mulheres...

- Bella!

Ela esticou a mão e eu peguei no mesmo segundo, puxando-a para mim. Eu apertei sua mão delicada, provavelmente machucando-a, mas era o único jeito dela não sair voando por aí, devido a velocidade que estávamos. Trouxe seu corpo para cima do meu, sentando-a no meu colo de frente para mim. Senti suas mãos trêmulas apertarem minha cintura, e tive certeza que salvara a pessoa certa.

- Não solte de mim por nada nesse mundo!


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A: **Ok, eu tinha dito que só postaria o próximo capítulo quando recebesse 30 reviews. Bem, não vou fazer essa maldade com quem teve a bondade de comentar... então, lá vai! :) E até o próximo gnt!

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**## BELLA POV ##**

Eu posso dizer com toda certeza que nunca estive tão apavorada em toda minha vida. Eu já estava aceitando minha morte precoce, quando vi um herói se aproximando com seu cavalo branco, não. Era Edward. Hein? Era Edward? Ele estava pedindo para eu lhe dar a mão? Mas eu não queria morrer tão feio, estabacada na estrada. Ele gritava comigo, e então não sei de onde eu tirei coragem, mas estiquei minha mão pra ele, sentindo meus ossos serem esmagados enquanto ele me puxava de encontro ao seu corpo. Eu não pensei em mais nada na hora, só me agarrei na sua cintura, esperando que aquele pesadelo passasse.

- Não solte de mim por nada nesse mundo!

Ele estava brincando, né? Soltar? Eu o apertava com tanta força que meus braços já deviam estar permanentemente entranhados na sua pele. Mas apesar de todo o susto e da minha quase morte, eu tinha que dar o braço a torcer, de que estava feliz por estar tão próxima dele. E o que? Ele tinha vindo atrás de mim? Me lembrarei de perguntar na faculdade amanhã para a Megan patricinha-loira se ele já salvara ela alguma vez... ou qualquer outra!

Eu olhei para cima, para poder ver seu rosto, e ele estava completamente compenetrado no meu sequestrador. E seus olhos estavam vermelhos... de novo? Quando ele teve tempo de recolocar as lentes? Ele era lindo, sexy, tesudo. Mas assustador. Bem, ele estava assustador naquela hora, inclinando seu corpo pra frente e olhando mortalmente para o outro motoqueiro. O que ele estava pensando? Ele não era policial ou nenhum homem da lei. Ele ia perseguir mesmo o cara? E se o outro estivesse armado? Eu não gostaria de ver meu cavalheiro reluzente levar um tiro por minha causa. E por falar em reluzente, o que era esse medalhão que brilhava horrores?

E então de repente Edward deu uma pisada na moto que a fez empinar a frente, me fazendo apertá-lo mais ainda para não cair. Eu devia estar matando o pobre coitado esmagado. Ele chegou bem rente a outra moto e segurou o outro cara pelo pescoço, levantando-o no ar, enquanto a moto, que agora estava sem motorista, batia numa árvore.

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Eu precisava pensar rápido no que fazer com Bella. Não podia deixar que ela presenciasse o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Eu só tinha uma opção. Parei a moto, sem largar o pescoço do Volturi. Ela me olhou, os olhos arregalados e a respiração vacilante, morrendo de medo.

- Um dia talvez você entenda...

E apertei com os dedos dois locais estratégicos do seu pescoço, enquanto ela tentava se soltar, desmaiando lentamente nos meus braços. Com o braço que tinha livre, peguei-a no colo e a deitei na calçada a salvo. Escutei barulho de motos, estavam voltando atrás do companheiro perdido. Futuro morto, na verdade. O que falou comigo antes na festa, tentou intervir.

- Ele não o viu. É novo entre nós, deixe-o ir.

- Ele mexeu com a pessoa errada. Ele é meu. Está disposto a brigar por ele?

O que falava comigo lançou um olhar faminto em direção a Bella. Eu acompanhei seus olhos.

- A humana vale a pena?

- Deixe-a fora disso. E se não quiser perder mais membros da gangue, é melhor irem embora. Meus irmãos já estão perto.

Eles resolveram me ouvir. E foram sumindo pela estrada.

Trouxe o infeliz mais próximo do meu rosto para poder encará-lo bem de perto. Ele não falava nada. Ele não pensava nada. Lógico, era idiota demais para pensar, isso eu percebi. Eu pensei em torturá-lo, mas não era bom me expor tanto, no meio da rua. Para qualquer humano, o corpo de um vampiro era inquebrável, impenetrável. Mas, não para um vampiro. É lógico que brigas entre vampiros eram complicadas, porque as duas partes tinham a mesma força. E até mesmo para nós, o escudo da pele causava alguma resistência. Bem, não para nós, exatamente. Para os outros. Eu tinha uma vantagem a meu favor, que só meus irmãos sabiam. E também alguns poucos vampiros que cruzavam meu caminho e me faziam mostrar-lhes, como hoje. Mas eu não gostava disso, realmente não gostava. Eu sentia o ódio muito mais forte dentro de mim. Eu o olhei.

- Com os cumprimentos de Vlad.

Falei irônico, enquanto traçava-lhe a unha na garganta, soltando-o no chão. Merda, eu detestava quando a cabeça se soltava... sempre dava mais trabalho para limpar. Eu fiquei ali, olhando o corpo se desintegrando aos poucos, enquanto guardava meu medalhão. Caminhei até ela e a peguei no colo. O que eu faria? Nem sabia onde ela morava. Deveria levá-la de volta para a festa? Suas amigas a essa hora já deviam estar se descabelando. Ótimo. Irmãos.

- Edward, você enlouqueceu total? (Alice estava histérica, isso era difícil)

- Só um pouco...

- No meio da rua, Edward? E se alguém viu? E essa bagunça? Eu não vou limpar nada porque não posso sujar essa roupa.

Rosalie me estressava demais. Se ela não tivesse sido transformada por mim, eu juro que já estava morta. Mas o laço de sangue era mais forte, para o bem dela, claro.

- Eu só não entendo por que você me deixou de fora da melhor parte... (Emmet resmungava, quase chorando)

- Vocês assumem aqui para mim? Preciso decidir o que fazer com ela.

- Essa exposição toda por causa dessa humana! Se ela ao menos fosse gostosa como eu...

- Você pode ser gostosa Rose, mas deixe-me te lembrar que eu nunca te peguei. Porque eu nunca quis.

Ela quebrou em mil pedaços os óculos que segurava na mão. Ponto para mim.

- Ow! Eu tô aqui, ok? Será que você poderia não colocar a palavra "pegar" e "Rose" na mesma frase? Por favor?

- Foi mal Emmet. Mas veja por um lado bom... isso foi bem antes de você chegar.

Eu dei um tapinha no seu ombro, consolando-o. Chamei Jazz mais pra longe, tentando salvar minha mente da futilidade de Rosalie.

- Jazz, como ficaram as coisas por lá, depois que saí?

- Oh, eles ficaram meio atônitos, mas nós resolvemos. Isso foi uma encenação, que nós programamos para dar as boas-vindas ao semestre. Os Volturis eram atores de fora. E ah... a caloura é uma aspirante à atriz, que se candidatou para fazer o papel da mocinha.

Eu me contorci. Sério mesmo?

- Isso foi o melhor que vocês fizeram?

- Bem... tivemos que pensar rápido, né? Já queriam chamar a polícia...

Eu tive que rir. Isso era patético. Fiquei imaginando Bella, quando acordasse, com olhares curiosos em cima dela. Será que pediriam autógrafo? Ela me mataria. Voltei em direção à festa, caminhando com ela no colo, ainda desmaiada. Mas eu já sentia ela acordando, a intenção foi deixá-la desacordada só enquanto eu resolvia as coisas. Seus braços envolveram levemente o meu pescoço.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Certo. Era triste saber que tinha morrido. Mas pelo menos eu estava no céu, visto que estava sendo carregada por um anjo que era a cara do Cullen. Eu sorri para o anjo, ele era tão lindo. E tão parecido... será que anjos poderiam dar beijo na boca?

- Bom dia.

Ele falava? Ah não. Não era um anjo. Era Edward, e eu ainda estava viva. Que bom. Seu hálito inebriante perto do meu rosto me deixava tonta. Como se eu já não estivesse antes.

- Bom dia? (eu olhei em volta, era de noite)

- Considerando o tanto que você dormiu... é quase de dia já. (ele riu torto) Estou brincando. Você está bem?

- Acho. Acho que sim.

E então as últimas imagens voltaram todas à minha mente. A moto, Edward agarrando o cara, Edward com a mão no meu pescoço e... ops. Edward com a mão no meu pescoço! Ele tinha me sufocado. De propósito! Quando eu me dei conta de que estava sendo carregada pelo inimigo, comecei a espernear e bater nele tentando me soltar.

- Me põe no chão, seu louco. Agora! Eu me lembro de tudo, lembro de você querendo me matar!

- Te matar? (ele riu, sem me soltar) Se eu realmente quisesse isso não precisaria de toda essa parafernália. Bella, eu não posso te explicar agora. Só que eu te salvei, caso você não lembre...

- E depois ficou entediado e resolveu me botar pra dormir?

Eu queria gritar, sair correndo dali. O que ele ainda queria comigo?

- Eu fiz o que fiz porque não queria que você visse o resto. Mas eu sabia que você acordaria bem depois... foi calculado.

- O que eu não podia ver?

E então, como uma bola batendo na minha cabeça, eu me toquei do que ele falava.

- O que aconteceu lá? Cadê o outro cara? Você está ferido?

Eu apalpava seu peito procurando por algum ferimento. Ops. Ele tremeu. Eu tirei minhas mãos dele.

- Achou o que procurava? (ele me olhou desafiador e depois riu) O outro cara não importa mais. Mas nós precisamos conversar.  
- Sobre?

- Vou tentar ser rápido e direto. Um cara da gangue te pegou, eu te salvei e nós estamos voltando para a festa. Só que eu não gosto de exposição e não quero ficar dando explicações por aí. Então só para constar, isso foi tudo uma encenação, ok? Você tem que confirmar quando dissermos que aqueles caras eram atores contratados. E que você era a donzela em perigo.

Ele riu. Estava brincando, né? Quem cairia nessa? Minhas amigas pelo menos não.

- Você quer que eu finja... que sou... atriz? É isso?

Ele balançou a cabeça. Eu gargalhei, sem quase não conseguir parar.

- Você realmente não me conhece para saber que eu odeio aparecer! Se você tivesse me dito isso antes, eu teria pedido para me deixar na moto do cara... sério mesmo.

- Ok. Então eu vou ter que dizer a todos que era um ex-namorado seu querendo reatar o namoro.

Wow. O que? Tudo bem, não seria muito ruim a idéia de ser atriz. Eu suspirei, sabendo que tinha perdido a briga. O olhei, examinando-o.

- O que você tem a esconder? E o que era aquele negócio que brilhava?

Eu segui com os olhos, a corrente prata que entrava por dentro da camisa dele, e toquei nela, querendo puxá-la. Seus dedos apertaram minha mão e ele me olhou de cara feia. Fiz merda de novo.

- Aquele negócio que brilha, chama-se medalhão. E não, você não vai vê-lo.

Mas eu nem perguntei nada... ok, eu ia mesmo perguntar. Que saco!  
- E sobre ter o que esconder?

- Talvez eu tenha, talvez não. Mas eu não te devo satisfações sobre isso.

- Tudo bem Mister Simpatia. Eu só perguntei. E por falar nisso... como você está de lentes de novo?

Ele entortou a cara.

- Você faz muitas perguntas.

- E você não responde nenhuma.

Continuamos o resto do caminho calados, e eu afundando em devaneios. O que tinha por trás disso tudo? Eu não engoli o fato de não saber o que houve com o cara. Quando vi que estávamos chegando, ele me chamou.

- Bella...

- Oi.

- Vampiros atraem vampiros. Não use mais essa roupa, por favor.

Eu não entendi. Mas concordei.

- Ok.

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Era relaxante estar sozinho com ela, eu não precisava ficar escutando porra nenhuma de pensamentos. Aquilo incomodava muito às vezes. Certo, não era tão relaxante, considerando o fato de que eu tinha vontade de furar seu pescoço e drenar seu sangue, já que por causa dela eu não me alimentei bem da outra vez. Ou então jogá-la na cama e possuí-la, já que por causa dela, eu não transei da outra vez. Mas eu só pensava nessas opções em 95% do tempo. Ou ostros 5% eu me sentia relaxado. Patético, né? Eu sei. Eu a olhei e a peguei de rosto pra cima olhando pra mim. Tive vontade de rir, mas vi que ela tinha corado que nem beterraba, então deixei pra lá. Ela já não estava tendo um dia muito bom.

- Só por curiosidade, quantos anos você tem?

Perguntei antes de colocá-la no chão.

- 18, e você?

Eu engasguei. Eu era mesmo masoquista.

- Sou um pouco mais velho.

Eu sorri, sem entrar em detalhes. Para que dizê-la que eu era quase da época daquele vestido? Não havia necessidade...

- Bella! Bella! Você está bem?

Suas amigas correram quando a viram. Eu notei os curiosos que ainda estavam do lado de fora, se aglomerando à nossa volta. Ah, claro, para verem os excelentes atores! Eu não me esqueceria de agradecer meus irmãos mais tarde.

"Que inveja dela"  
"Queria estar no lugar dela para ser salva por ele"  
"Onde foi o teste? Eu nem soube de nada..."  
"Gostosa pra caralho, pegava fácil"

Esse pensamento não foi legal. Onde estava o infeliz? Esquece Edward... Era mais interessante me divertir com a cara dela totalmente sem-graça com as pessoas que a bajulavam.

- Edward, por favor?

Uma pessoa estranha, vestida de... o que era aquilo? Bem, um vestido preto com bolas verdes na frente. Esticou a mão com papel e caneta para mim.

- Eu não dou autógrafo.

Respondi amargo e entrei na casa. Ops. Só depois percebi que era uma amiga de Bella. Que fora.  
Eu entrei numa das salas e Henry Bass estava sentado ao redor de uma mesa com sua fiel cúpula.

- Cullen, aquilo eram...

- Sim. Eram.

Ele se levantou e pegou uma taça, enquanto tirava uma garrafa de bronze envelhecido de dentro de um armário trancado a sete chaves. Me serviu.

- Um brinde. Ao sangue mais nobre! (sorriu enquanto brindava para mim)

Eu sorri forçado, não estava com saco para aquilo. Sentei-me enquanto tentava relaxar, esquecer os problemas e tentar, porque até agora isso não tinha dado certo, curtir a festa.

- Então, quem é a garota?

- Que garota, Henry?

- A que pegaram, que você foi atrás.

- Ah. Ela é caloura. Isabella Swan.

- Ela é do nosso nível?

- Se você quer saber se ela é rica, eu não sei. Não a conheço direito.

"Ela não é de se jogar fora..." - eu o olhei de lado. Os Betas sabiam o que éramos, mas não sabiam de alguns de nossos poderes, digamos assim.

- Qual o interesse nela? Não acho que ela tenha nada a te oferecer.

- Eu acho que ela não é de se jogar fora, só isso. Ao menos para um pouco de diversão ela deve servir.

- A menos que você seja muito tolerante a dor, é melhor não se meter com ela.

Ele me olhou incrédulo. Qual era o problema desses caras? Nunca viram mulher na vida?

- O que? VO-CÊ está interessado na pobre donzela? Edward Cullen? Só pra morder, ou... pra dar umazinha também?  
Eu o olhei. Só.

- Henry, sua blusa está com sangue.

- Não está não. (ele conferiu olhando a blusa toda)

Eu dei um soco no seu rosto E levantei para ir embora.

- Agora está.

Eu passei rápido pela sala lotada de jovens bêbados dançando uma música que nem letra tinha, apenas batidas. Hoje em dia ninguém sabia apreciar uma boa música. Fui para o carro, decidido a não esperar meus irmãos. Alice a essa hora já tinha visto eu indo embora e daria um jeito de se virarem. Quando eu abri a porta, uma mão leve tocou meu braço.

- Você já vai?

Ela me olhava com os olhos brancos. Olhos patéticos, por sinal. Mas nela eu achava engraçado.

- Vou. Não estou me divertindo aqui. É melhor ir embora.

- É que eu fiquei tanto tempo discutindo contigo, que me dei conta que nem te agradeci.

- Não precisa. Eu fiz o que qualquer um faria.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Ele era humilde né? Qualquer um? Claro... qualquer um saltaria numa moto a 120km/hs para perseguir um cara sinistro e salvar uma garota que mal conhecia. Com certeza.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, obrigada. De verdade.

Eu bufei, cruzando os braços, com cara de poucos amigos. Cadê as meninas hein?

- Qual o problema Bella?

- Nenhum... só estou cansada. Queria ter a mesma sorte que você para poder ir embora.

- E não vai por quê?

- Bem, porque eu estou com outras três pessoas. Que pelo visto, não vão querer ir embora tão cedo.

Ele me olhou sério. Como se estivesse pensando. Passou a mão nos cabelos. Cabelos irritantes.

- Se quer ir embora, eu posso te levar.

Ah, ele achou que eu estivesse de carona? Eu abri a boca pra dizer que meu carro estava logo ali, mas fechei-a rápido. O que eu estava fazendo? Ou pensando? Eu iria mesmo recusar a carona dele? Claro que não! Lembrei que as meninas precisariam voltar de alguma forma...

- Ok, aceito a carona. (eu ria nervosa... idiota!) Só vou lá dentro avisar minhas amigas. Me espera?

Óh céus, diga que sim.

- Pode ir. Eu não tenho toda a eternidade, mas eu te espero. (ele falou com um tom sarcástico)

Eu corri até a casa, achei Angela conversando com um carinha, bonito por sinal. Óbvio que não era nenhum Cullen, dã, mas era legalzinho.

- Angie, toma a chave da pick-up. Eu vou embora de carona.

- De carona? Com quem?

- Com o Cullen. (falei baixinho no seu ouvido)

Ela arregalou os olhos. Qual o espanto hein?

- Ok.


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo fresquinho! Estou postando aos poucos para não dar tudo logo de bandeja, ok? rs

Obrigada pelos comentários fofos que recebo, fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic! Bjs e até a próxima ;)

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**## BELLA POV ##**

Foi só o que ela conseguiu pronunciar devido ao espanto. Sério, qual o problema? Como se alguém como eu não tivesse a chance de ser notada por alguém como ele. Ah, Bella... a quem eu queria enganar? Ele não tinha me notado. Só foi educado em me oferecer carona... eu tinha que parar com essas ilusões idiotas. Quando cheguei do lado de fora da casa, eu quis me beliscar para ver se sonhava, ou se tinha nascido com a bunda virada pra luamesmo. O Volvo prata do outro lado da rua, e meu cavaleiro reluzente encostado no carro, mexendo nosCabelos. Ai.

- Pronto, podemos ir. Mas você não precisa fazer isso, sério. Só se for o mesmo caminho para você.

- Não é o mesmo caminho.

Ele me olhou sério enquanto entrava no carro. Eu entrei no carona e tremi quando senti o frio ali dentro. Ele tava com calor? Ele olhou para mim, deve ter percebido o meu frio, e tirou o sobretudo. Morri.

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Ela tremeu com a temperatura do carro. Ops. Esqueci que só nós achávamos aquilo uma temperatura ambiente. Erro meu. Vi que ela estava encolhida, e mesmo por baixo do vestido, eu senti seus pêlos arrepiados. Isso me excitou. Antes que eu perdesse a cabeça e agarrasse-a ali, achei melhor agasalhá-la.

- Está com frio, né? Eu gosto dessa temperatura mais baixa... coloque isso.

**## BELLA POV ##  
**  
Ele passou o sobretudo pelas minhas costas, me inundando com um cheiro maravilhoso que saía do casaco. O cheiro dele, claro. Eu me senti nesses filmes, quando a garota ganha a jaqueta do bonitão do colégio. Ok, Bella, acorde. Eu vesti direito o sobretudo, passando meus braços por dentro das mangas, que ficaram gigantes em mim, mas tudo bem, eu nem me importava. Eu estava usando o sobretudo DELE. Dei um sorriso, pensando nisso, e vi que ele me olhava enquanto dirigia, tentando descobrir a piada.

- Onde você mora? (ele perguntou)

- Na rua da faculdade... em frente a livraria. Sabe onde é?

- Sei.

- E você?

- Se você for boazinha, um dia eu te mostro.

Ele me olhou com o sorriso torto, e piscou, quase me fazendo babar. Fiquei um segundo imóvel, olhando-o.

**## EDWARD POV ##  
**  
Ela me olhava com olhos carentes e de boca aberta. Uma imagem que eu já estava acostumado a ver. Mas dessa vez tinha algo de diferente... era...

- Bella? Você está...

**## BELLA POV ##**

Ele fez um gesto para minha boca. Puta merda! Eu estava mesmo babando. Como eu me odeio. Cogitei a hipótese de abrir a porta do carro e me jogar enquanto eu ouvia ele rindo, seria menos humilhante.

- Você pode parar de rir agora. A graça acabou. (fechei a cara)

- Desculpe, mas eu vou rir dessa cena por muito tempo. E olha que o tempo pode ser longo para mim.

Eu continuei de cara fechada, quando ele parou na frente da minha casa. Passou rápido, droga. Por que não disse que morava em outra cidade? Seria mais interessante. Fui tirada dos meus devaneios básicos quando a minha porta se abriu. Ah, fala sério. Além de tudo, ele ainda abria a porta? Eu olhei para o céu.

- Você tá me zoando, né?

- Hein?

- Nada não. Pensei alto.

E então quando nós fomos andando até a porta de casa, ele simplesmente começou a gargalhar. Eu nem precisava perguntar o motivo. Era sempre eu mesmo... eu só o olhei.

- Você precisa aprender a usar roupas do seu tamanho. (ele me olhava dos pés a cabeça)

E então eu entendi. Eu estava ridícula com o sobretudo dele. Além de visivelmente largo em mim, minhas mãos não apareciam e meus pés, bem... que pés? Ah, quer saber? Caguei. Pior que a baba isso não podia ser.

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Eu não tinha reparado antes de como ela era pequena. Só me dei conta quando eu vi meu casaco engolindo-a. Quanto ela pesava? Uns 48 kg? No máximo! Se eu assoprasse ela provavelmente sairia voando. Mas não de um jeito ruim. Ela não era esquelética. É que ela era baixinha, mas o peso era bem distribuído. Muito bem distribuído. Eu parei quando ela parou em frente a porta, sorrindo para mim. O coração dela acelerou loucamente. Espero que ela não morra agora, né? E seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

- Você está chorando?

Ela piscou algumas vezes, com uma cara irritada. Cômica.  
- Não. É essa lente imbecil que tá ardendo. Eu demorei quase meia hora para colocá-la... já vi que pra tirar vai ser pior.

- Eu juro que ainda não entendi o motivo da lente branca.

- Dããã! Vampira aqui, hello!

Eu tive vontade de me jogar no chão de tanto rir. Ela achava mesmo que nós tínhamos olhos brancos, né? Ok, não era culpa dela, e sim do marketing imbecil que Hollywood fazia em cima de nós.

- Um dia eu vou te provar que vampiros não possuem olhos dessa cor!

Ela me encarou incrédula, enquanto piscava horrores. Eu resolvi ajudar então. Era melhor do que ela perder a visão enfiando o dedo no olho tentando tirar aquilo.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Eu fiquei nervosa (mais) quando ele se aproximou (mais) de mim, me fazendo encostar na porta.

- Posso tirar?

- Hã?

- As lentes. Posso tirar?

- Você quer tirar minhas lentes? Eu não sei se é legal um dedo estranho no meu olho...

Ele queria mesmo enfiar o dedo no meu olho? E se ele me cegasse?

- Bem, não é um dedo estranho... é o meu dedo. E além do mais, eu acho que tenho um pouco mais de tato do que você. Não pisque.

Ok, já que ele estava me obrigando a isso. Eu quase desmaiei e tenho certeza que minhas pernas tremeram, quando ele se inclinou sobre mim, aproximando-se do meu rosto, enquanto, claro, eu nem piscava. O rosto dele perfeitamente esculpido lá no Olimpo estava tão, mas tão perto da minha boca... será que ele se incomodaria se fosse agarrado? Ele pegou minha mão, abrindo-a, e colocou as lentes ali. Eu me preocupei em não babar de novo e o olhei sem acreditar. Pisquei meus olhos e não senti nada.

- Como você fez isso?

- Eu sou bom, fazer o que? (o irritante sorriu)

Ele me olhou sério, passando a língua nos lábios. Não podia reclamar se eu o atacasse!

- Vo-vo-você quer (eu limpei a garganta) entrar?

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Ela me convidou para entrar? Sério? Ela não via filmes? Ninguém avisou que não se convida um vampiro para sua casa? Aquilo era um prato cheio para mim... controle-se Edward! Eu avaliei o local, pesando os prós e os contras. Se eu não entrasse, voltaria para casa me contorcendo de fome e tesão. Se eu entrasse, na melhor das hipóteses eu transaria com ela, o que provavelmente ela não gostaria que acontecesse. Na pior das hipóteses, ela acabaria morta. E isso ela com certeza não gostaria mesmo. Merda. Afinal, de onde saiu essa consciência?

- Acho melhor não.

- Oh, claro. Seria difícil de explicar para sua namorada depois...

- Para minha o que?

Eu ri. Namorada? De onde ela tinha tirado isso?

- Sua n-a-m-o-r-a-d-a.

- Eu teria entendido sem você precisar soletrar. E eu não tenho nada parecido com isso.

- Por quê?

Eu coçei a cabeça. Como explicar que as mulheres com quem eu me relaciono, geralmente terminam... mortas?

- Não consigo ter uma relação duradoura. Vai entender...

- Certo...

Ela tirou o casaco e me deu. Eu o vesti e notei que o cheiro dela estava entranhado ali. Tentação? Nenhuma.

- Bem, provavelmente nós nos veremos amanhã.

- Provavelmente.

**## BELLA POV ##**

É claro que ele não ia entrar. Eu estava visivelmente iludida. Fato. Tentei ao máximo disfarçar minha cara de choro, seria o fim se ele percebesse, né?

- Boa noite, Bella.

Ele falou, colocando uma mão na minha cintura e se inclinando para me dar um beijo. Na boca, na boca, na boca! No rosto. Puta que pariu, inferno. Senti seus lábios roçarem na minha bochecha e depois ele me olhou sorrindo. Ele estava muito perto. Mesmo. Então, eu não sei por que, nem o que me levou a isto, mas eu puxei seu pescoço com minhas mãos e o beijei na boca. Merda!

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Eu quis beijar seu rosto antes de ir embora, para poder sentir sua pele ali. Quando toquei meus lábios na sua bochecha, o coração dela deu uma rápida parada, e voltou a bater rapidamente. Eu a olhei sorrindo tentando acalmá-la e fui pego de surpresa quando ela me agarrou. Céus, ela perdera a noção do perigo? Eu rosnei sem querer, fazendo com que ela me soltasse, olhando assustada. Foi realmente sem querer. Ela estava vermelha e sem-graça.

- Desculpa.

- Não precisa. Isso acontece...

- É. Pensando bem, você já deve estar acostumado a ser agarrado por idiotas.

Eu ri. E agora que eu já estava controlado novamente, cheguei mais perto dela.

- Isso acontece muito, realmente. Mas não é todo dia que eu sou agarrado por alguém que eu desejo.

- Hã?

Ela congelou e o queixo caiu lentamente. Eu a imprensei contra a parede, me abaixei roçando a boca na sua orelha.

- Na hora certa, você vai ser minha. Mas não terá mais volta.

Eu beijei sua testa.

- Bons sonhos, Bella.

E a deixei ali, enquanto voltava para o carro. Quando estava manobrando, olhei novamente e a vi imóvel, ainda na mesma posição. Eu sorri feliz. Ela era fofa.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Eu não tinha certeza se tinha me mijado ou me excitado desesperadamente. Certo, não era xixi. Mas eu ainda estava tentando assimilar tudo que tinha ocorrido. Primeiro, eu precisava me mover. Começei com os pés, depois as mãos, e aos poucos fui desgrudando daquela parede ridícula. Eu estava meio tonta e rezei para chegar na sala antes de cair. Consegui me jogar no sofá. O que foi isso que ele fez comigo? Eu não tinha a mínima condição de dormir assim... eu queria chorar por ter sido burra o suficiente para ter agarrado ele, e queria gritar de felicidade por ele ter falado o que falou.

Eu não estava bem, não conseguia pensar direito e percebi que não ia sair nada de útil da minha mente naquele momento. Subi as escadas tropeçando nos degraus, tirei aquela roupa estúpida e me enfiei embaixo do chuveiro. Gelado. Fiquei pelo menos uns 20 minutos ali, encostada na parede do box, sentindo a água cair pelo meu corpo. Esse era o pior e o melhor dia da minha vida. Tudo bem, eu fui sequestrada por um motoqueiro louco, mas apesar disso, eu tinha beijado a boca de Edward Cullen. O antipático. A quem eu quero enganar? Antipático porra nenhuma! Gostoso pra caralho! Saí do banheiro e me joguei na cama. Pelada mesmo, não estava nem aí pra nada. Fechei os olhos e implorei a Deus que me mandasse o sono. Ele não chegava... sem sono, começei a repassar todos os acontecimentos dessa noite em minha memória. Mas eu não dormia de jeito nenhum... apelei até para os carneirinhos, e lá pelo nº 5.000 eu peguei no sono.

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Eu dirigia extasiado pela estrada. Eu a queria. Muito. Mas eu também amava uma tortura. E eu tinha quase certeza que ela ainda estaria pasma comigo. Edward, garoto mau. Ah, fala sério... quem não gosta de uma apimentada na relação, que atire a primeira pedra. Tanto faz atirar em mim ou não, nem vou sentir mesmo... Cheguei em casa, Alice me esperava sentada na escada, com um sorriso no rosto. Lá vinha...

- Você é uma criança grande, sabia Edward?

- Sou?

- Como você fica fazendo isso com a garota? Mulheres têm sentimentos...

- Mas eu não fiz nada de ruim com ela, aí que está. E por falar nisso, o que você já viu? Mais pra frente...

- Eu vi algumas coisas. Umas interessantes, outras nem tanto. Mas não vou te contar.

Ela estava me torturando, claro. Se vingando da parceira do mesmo sexo. Típico. Coisinha de mulher. Eu olhei sua mente. Ela bloqueava, e eu só via uma parede de tijolos.

- Alice...

- Boa noite, Edward. Vai dormir!

- Eu não durmo, Alice! Nem você!

Ela ria enquanto me deixava falando sozinho, entrando no seu quarto. Abri a porta do meu, e olhei em volta. Nada pra fazer. Me joguei na cama. Não que eu fosse dormir, mas eu adorava me jogar na cama. Não me perguntem o motivo. Fiquei olhando pro teto por uns minutos, cheio de fome, cheio de tesão. Isso não ia dar certo. Passei a mão nas chaves do carro e dirigi por aí, procurando uma presa fácil. Não estava com saco nem para seduzir ninguém. Na estrada que separava Forks de La Push, vi uma mulher andando sozinha no acostamento. Mais fácil impossível. Diminuí a velocidade, e fui encostando. Quando ela viu os faróis, se virou e parou.

- Está perdida?

- Depende... você vai me achar, se eu estiver?

Eu ri.

- Entra.

Abri a porta por dentro, e ela entrou, me deixando ver o par de coxas ao cruzar as pernas. Pegável. Ela tremeu de frio. Mas ela eu sinceramente não me importava que sentisse frio. Até porque ela iria morrer, muito provavelmente. Eu olhei pelo retrovisor e vi que tinha passado por uma entrada de terra que ia para dentro da floresta. Meti a ré até lá e fiz a curva na entrada. Ela me olhava satisfeita. Impossível ser mais óbvio. Tinha a palavra piranha escrita na testa.

Parei o carro e desci o banco dela, enquanto sentia suas mãos me percorrendo. Eu realmente estava precisando daquilo. Mais até do que de sangue. Ela abria minha camisa com tanto furor, que eu vi um dos botões pulando pelo carro. Que piranha! Eu amava aquela blusa! Peguei-a pelo pescoço e cravei logo os dentes. Senti o prazer tomando conta de mim, e arranquei sua roupa rápido, apalpando suas pernas, para abrí-las. Mas é claro que o mundo conspirava contra Edward Cullen. Faltavam centímetros para o corno aqui penetrá-la, quando vi um objeto brilhando no banco do carona, quase entrando pelo vão. Quando eu peguei aquilo, eu me arrependi amargamente. Maldita curiosidade. Era uma pulseira, com um pingente com a letra I. De quem seria? Merda!  
Olhei minha presa que se esvaía em sangue, presa que por sinal, eu deveria estar comendo, nos dois sentidos. Eu já estava no inferno, né? Vamos abraçar o capeta! Suguei o resto do sangue que ainda tinha ali, e quebrei seu pescoço. Coloquei-a entre uns arbustos e saí. Depois mandaria alguém cuidar disso.

Porque eu não tinha um Porsche? Ou uma Ferrari? Eu amava o Volvo, mas o velocímetro dele não alcançava o limite desses outros. Cogitei a hipótese de me matar, seu eu pudesse morrer. Por que aí era só jogar o carro a 150km/hs numa árvore, e eu acabaria com todo esse sofrimento. Cheguei muito rápido no meu destino, e parei o carro em frente a casa. A luz da sala ainda estava acesa, as do 2º andar estavam apagadas. Ela já devia estar dormindo, óbvio. Ninguém era louco que nem eu, de ficar remoendo, remoendo, remoendo. Avaliei o andar de cima, estudando qual seria o quarto dela. Eu estava muito puto da vida e com preguiça de ficar pulando de quarto em quarto. Se alguma amiga dela já estivesse em casa, e eu entrasse no quarto errado... bem, a garota eu sei que não iria reclamar.

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei. Era muito fácil distinguir seu cheiro. Seu quarto era o da esquerda. Dei impulso, me segurei na janela e entrei. Porque estava aberta. Porque a Bella era ingênua demais, a ponto de achar que em Forks não tinha perigo de dormir com a janela escancarada. Eu a olhei, deitada, os cabelos molhados espalhados no travesseiro, coberta com um lençol. Ela sussurrava alguma coisa. Uma numeração. Eram... bichos? Carneiros! Hein? Bella estava contando carneirinhos. Eu não acreditei. Quando me abaixei para deitar junto dela, ela virou de costas para mim, puxando o lençol junto, e me revelando suas costas nuas e o começo do seu cofrinho. Realmente, ela era muito ingênua. Desejei que ela fosse a piranha da floresta, para possuí-la ali sem dó nem piedade. Mas ela não era. Por que ela mexia tanto comigo assim, a ponto de eu não querer lhe fazer mal? Fui saindo de costas, o mais silencioso possível para ela não me ver ali. Voltei para o carro e fui pra casa. Bati com a cabeça no volante umas 10 vezes. Eu estava perdendo a minha moral.

**## BELLA POV ##**

O quarto estava quente, pegando fogo quase. Claro, porque ele estava ali, me olhando. Se aproximou devagar, tirando a roupa enquanto subia em cima de mim. Senti sua língua macia percorrer minha barriga, descendo mais, me dando o prazer esperado. Edward era o homem mais delicioso do mundo. Ele me pegou e...

- BELLA! BELLA!

Eu abri os olhos. Via uma figura de cara amarrada me olhando. Lauren. Onde estava Edward? Ahhhh, ele estava me puxando pelo quadril... Não creio. Eu estava sonhando. Lauren filha da puta! Eu levantei chutando as coisas do chão pelo caminho.

- Não chegue perto de mim, Lauren, estou falando sério! Ou não respondo pelos meus atos!

- Que bicho te mordeu, Bella? (Jess saiu do quarto assustada enquanto eu gritava)

- Me mordeu? Essa é a questão! Não chegou a me morder, por causa da Lauren! (eu me virei de novo pra Lauren, que me olhava horrorizada) Custava muito, me deixar dormir mais 10 minutos?

Angie saiu do banheiro escovando os dentes, rindo.

- Você estava sonhando e ela te acordou na melhor hora, né? Ela já fez isso comigo também.

- Ah, certo. Que tal então vocês colocarem um luminoso na cabeça, para me avisarem que estão sonhando?

Ugh. Eu não ia perder meu tempo. Entrei no banheiro batendo a porta, enquanto Angie socava do lado de fora, querendo enxaguar a boca com pasta de dente. Azar! Eu acordei excitada e na seca, ela que se virasse com o boca ardendo.  
Cheguei na faculdade e tive que aturar as pessoas me olhando como se eu fosse algum famoso. E aí lembrei que eu era. Em partes. Perfeito. Ao menos eu podia me esconder atrás dos meus óculos escuros, que eu usava para disfarçar as olheiras gigantes que nasceram no meu rosto. Quando cheguei no 2º andar, eu os vi. Os 5 imponentes e perfeitos deuses do Olimpo. Como eles conseguiam ter aquela aparência de quem acabara de sair do photoshop, enquanto eu estava parecendo a Bruxa do 71. Chaves, sacou? Eu tinha que passar por eles para entrar na minha sala. Que merda. Ele me viu quando eu me aproximei, sorrindo um sorriso torto e me segurando pela mão.

- Quero te ver depois na lanchonete.

E soltou minha mão, enquanto eu entrava na sala de aula. Ele queria me ver? Achei que a essa hora já teria se arrependido de ter falado comigo ontem. Aquela minha aula foi um saco, assim como todas as que vieram depois. Claro, porque eu nem sequer imaginava qual era o assunto em pauta, já que na minha cabeça só tinha espaço para Edward Cullen.

- Como você conseguiu isso, hein?

Fui arrancada dos meus pensamentos quando uma voz fina falou comigo. Era Megan patricinha-loira, sentada ao meu lado na 3ª aula do dia. Dessa vez ela me olhava diferente, como se eu fosse amiga dela.

- Você faz essa matéria?

- Faço, né... reprovei nela.

- Ah. (eu quis rir)

- Mas então, vai me contar? Como conseguiu?

- Consegui o que?

- O papel para da mocinha de ontem.

- Ah! Aquilo? Eu nem sei... só fiz o teste de qualquer jeito, nem tava nos meus melhores dias.

Eu precisei tirar uma onda com a cara dela, ela me devia isso. E claro que eu me senti satisfeita, quando ela torceu a cara.

- Você tem noção de que todas as mulheres desse prédio matariam para ter estado no seu lugar, né? Contracenar com o Cullen? E eu nem sabia que ele era ator...

Santa ignorância! Eles acreditaram mesmo nisso.

- Nem foi nada demais contracenar com ele. A parte que ele me carrega no colo também foi bem chata.

Ok. Eu parei quando notei que a garota estava quase chorando. Maldade, Bella, maldade.

- Por que você está tão surpresa? Ser amiga dele deve ser melhor do que só fazer uma cena.

- Quem disse que somos amigos? Eu e os Cullens? Essa é boa!

- Não são?

- Só se for em sonhos!

- Ué... eu pensei... já que você me expulsou da vaga e...

- Eu fiz aquilo para o seu bem! Você nem imagina como sua vida aqui seria um inferno se ficasse naquela vaga. Uma vez uma garota estava mascando chiclete em sala, e começou a rir tanto, que o chiclete foi parar longe. No cabelo da Rosalie Cullen, que tava sentada na fileira da frente. Bem, só para resumir a história... A Cullen infernizou tanto a vida dela, que em uma semana a pobre coitada da garota trancou a matrícula e se mandou. Dizem as más linguas, que hoje ela frequenta até psiquiatra, porque jurava que a Rosalie aparecia no quarto dela todas as noites, com a boca suja de sangue.

- Cruzes! Que história... bizarra. Mas sinceramente, eu não os vejo assim, tão assustadores como você mostra. Tudo bem que não são um poço de simpatia, mas o Edward pelo menos não me parece ser vingativo. Não como a Rosalie. Quem é ela, a loira ou a morena?

- A loira. A morena é a Alice, o maior é o Emmet, o loiro é o Jasper e o outro, você já sabe.

- Certo... e eles moram juntos? Porque eu vi o... Emmet, se pegando com a loira, com a Rosalie.

- Moram. São irmãos. Quer dizer, alguns ali são irmãos. Ah, não sei, é complicado demais até para mim. Mas moram juntos sim. Só que ninguém sabe onde.

O professor encerrou a aula e eu começei a arrumar minhas coisas quando Megan já estava saindo da fileira. O povo ali era rápido demais.

- Até que você não é nenhuma jeca que nem eu imaginei... se quiser sair comigo e outras garotas mais tarde, passa na minha casa.

Eu sabia que ela só estava falando direito comigo por causa dos Cullens. Mas sinceramente, eu não estava nem aí. Talvez fosse bom para mim, conhecer novas pessoas.

- E onde é sua casa?

Ela virou-se e gritou, enquanto passava pela porta, sumindo no corredor.

- Ômega Pi!

Fraternidade. Ótimo. Era algum tipo de castigo?

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Eu cheguei lá fora e vi que ela não tinha descido ainda. Sentei-me com meus irmãos, que me olhavam de cara feia.

- Nem precisam falar porque já ouvi tudo. E não, eu não perdi a noção das coisas.

- O que você realmente quer com ela, Edward? (Jasper me olhou, me sondando)

- Eu ainda não sei direito. A única coisa que eu tenho certeza no momento, é que não quero matá-la.

- Você não quer seu sangue? (Alice me olhou franzindo a testa)

- Eu não disse isso. Querer eu quero. Eu não quero matá-la. Há uma grande diferença aí.

- E o que vai acontecer quando ela descobrir o que somos?

- Emmet, se eu tivesse respostas para tudo, Alice já saberia o final.

Eu olhei para minha irmã, vendo-a dar seu sorrisinho de "eu sou o máximo". E senti um cheiro inconfundível, que o vento jogou na minha cara. Ela estava saindo do prédio e olhava atenta em volta, procurando alguém. Procurando a mim? Eu espero que sim, para o bem da outra pessoa. Ela então me achou com o olhar, e então correu os olhos pelos meus irmãos. Meus adoráveis irmãos... eu tinha esquecido deles ali. Saco!

- Já volto.

- Você NÃO é para o bico dela, Edward!

Eu olhei Rosalie com fúria e me levantei dando um soco na mesa com as duas mãos, me inclinando em direção a ela.

- Chega dessa palhaçada, Rose! Eu não quero mais escutar sua voz reclamando!

- Edward... as pessoas...

Jasper sussurrou para mim, me fazendo olhar em volta e ver os olhares curiosos (eu diria apavorados) voltados para mim. Eu me recompus, tirando lentamente as mãos de cima da mesa, torcendo para que a rachadura que se formara de uma ponta à outra, não abrisse totalmente. Deixei eles ali e fui até ela. Bella estava engraçada, parecia que tinha arrancado as suas roupas da boca de um leão. Estavam um poquinho amarrotadas. Não. Muito amarrotadas. Eu tive vontade de passá-las... era meio neurótico com isso. Mas o mais engraçado, era que estávamos combinando. Com os óculos escuros. Eu notava ela sem-graça diante dos olhares dos curiosos.

"Ele tá indo falar com ela?"  
"Devem estar se pegando... Ator é tudo assim mesmo."  
"Mesmo amarrotada ela é gostosinha"

Ok, esse último pensamento irritante, só podia ter partido, claro, do meu irmão. Eu tentei ignorar.

- Está com muita fome? (eu sorri chegando nela)

- Na verdade não. Por quê?

- Você está escondendo os olhos.

Piadinha sem-graça a minha, que fez ela me olhar sem entender porra nenhuma.

- Deixa pra lá. Bobeira minha. Dormiu bem?

- Demorei um pouco pra pegar no sono. (eu me lembrei dos carneirinhos quando ela disse isso) Mas depois dormi muito bem. Por falar nisso, você não esteve no meu quarto ontem não, né?

Mas como ela sabia disso? Eu tinha dado algum mole? Porque eu jurava que tinha tomado muito cuidado.

- E-eu? (quem gaguejava agora era eu)

- É... tipo... usando as mãos? Ou a... boca? (ela engoliu seco)

Eu tinha certeza que não tinha usado mão nenhuma. Muito menos a boca. Do que ela estava falando?

- Eu acho que você sonhou...

Eu sorri pra ela, enquanto a via ficar vermelha que nem o letreiro do Mc´Donalds. Me dava vontade de lamber aquelas bochechas coradas. Pensamento ridículo, Edward.

- Eu só... estava me certificando.

- Se certificando de que sonhou comigo. Usando as mãos? E a boca? Eu me pergunto onde...

Eu inclinei a cabeça de lado, medindo-a. Ouvindo o coração acelerar.

- Veja da seguinte forma. Se eu realmente tivesse feito alguma coisa, você se lembraria!

Ela ficou roxa e ia falar na hora que uma amiga dela chegou. Maldita!

- Jura que você não vai me apresentar, Bella?

"Eu te mato se você não me apresentar" - a figura estranha me olhava... não, me devorava com os olhos.

- Lauren, Edward.

- Muitíssimo prazer!

A garota se aproximou, se esticando para me beijar no rosto.

"Gostoso demais... eu dava fácil para ele"

Eu me afastei e estiquei a mão pra ela.

- Prazer.

Ela ficou surpresa, provavelmente se achando a última bolacha do pacote. Se enxerga, minha filha... Deu um sorriso sem-graça e saiu. Finalmente! Bella me olhava curiosa, com uma boca rosada atraente demais. Mas de cara fechada.

- Sua amiga, né?

- Acho que sim... não sei ao certo ainda. O que você quer comigo, exatamente?

Pessoa direta essa. Bem, Bella, eu quero teu sangue e teu corpo. Não, pesado demais. Bella, eu quero te possuir e te morder. Também não soaria legal...

- É melhor você não saber.

- Eu acho que tenho direito... (respondeu batendo os pés)

- Direito você tem. (eu cheguei mais perto dela, tirando seus óculos) Preparação é que eu acho que não.

Ela parecia mesmo uma vampira, com aquelas olheiras... achei melhor colocar os óculos de volta no lugar. E sorri.

- Você é irritante, sabia?

- Sabia. Mas eu também sou irresistível.

Provoquei, cutucando a cintura dela com o dedo. E senti seu corpo cambalear.

- Talvez a gente se veja mais tarde.

Beijei-a na testa e entrei no prédio. Tinha uma aula minha começando agora. Eu daria minha imortalidade só para saber o que ela estava pensando agora.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Cadeira! Uma cadeira! Ai, sentei. Ele cada vez me torturava mais. Isso estava se tornando traumatizante. Eu já tinha babado e agarrado ele, logo ele já sabia que eu estava aos seus pés. Por que então esse infeliz não me agarrava logo e me levava para a caverna dele? Podia até me puxar pelos cabelos, eu já nem ligava mais. Será que era isso que ele fazia com todas as mulheres? Era um tipo de diversão? Eu era otária demais achando que ele estava interessado em mim? Levantei os olhos quando seus irmãos passaram por mim. Bem, nem todos passaram. Um se sentou na minha frente.

- Bella, né?

Eu já tinha visto-o tão de perto quanto agora, mas da outra vez eu estava era brigando com ele. Minto. Eu estava reclamando, e ele estava me amedrontando. Agora eu poderia reparar bem na sua fisionomia... lindo demais. Só que ele, apesar de ter uma cara de mau, alguma coisa nele me fazia lembrar uma criança. Eu devia ser a única retardada que sentava em frente ao... Emmet e o achava com cara de criança. A considerar pelos músculos, de criança ele provavelmente não tinha nada. Mas isso não vinha ao caso. Ele sorria de orelha a orelha para mim.

- Isso... Emmet, né?

- Na mosca! Você mexeu com Edward... nunca o vi tão alterado.

- Eu... lamento... se causei algum problema.

- Para mim não. (ele ria) Mas Rosalie deve te odiar agora.

Óh céus. Eu não queria sonhar com a loira no meu quarto!

- Sério? Ela vai me matar se me ver aqui com você?

- Provavelmente...

Ele falou enquanto ria cinicamente. Ele não estava falando sério, né? O quanto ela era ciumenta?

- Bem... eu não quero causar nenhuma confusão.

Ele se levantou sorrindo. Aliás, ele passou o tempo todo sorrindo.

- Se causar a gente resolve depois! Bom falar com você, Bella...

- Também gostei.

Eu sorri, pensando... falar o que exatamente? Ele deu uma risada e falou enquanto ia andando de costas para o prédio.

- Se não der certo com o Edward, me procura!

Hein? Eu olhei rápido para os lados, me certificando que a loira não estivesse por ali. Eu não queria trancar a matrícula, muito menos frequentar psiquiatra. Ok, Bella, você deixou a Megan te influenciar demais. Menos! Eu levantei e fui para a aula, que não tinha mais graça nenhuma, claro.

O resto do dia passou voando, e eu cheguei em casa sem nada pra fazer. Fiquei até fazendo uma horinha no estacionamento, tentando esbarrar nele de novo, mas nada. Os carros nem estavam mais lá, deviam ter ido embora antes. Deitei na cama, pensando na minha vida patética. Meu mundo tinha virado de ponta cabeça há 1 dia atrás, por causa de um cara. Antipático e irritante. E gostoso. Lembrei de Megan me chamando para sair... não poderia ser tão ruim. Principalmente quando eu escutei Jess e Lauren chegando em casa. Certo, Megan não poderia ser pior que aquilo. Me arrumei um pouquinho melhor, com um jeans e uma blusa de frio cinza e saí. Procurava a Ômega Pi enquanto ia passando pelas mansões do local. Achei a casa, e fui bater na porta, e veio uma garota mais patricinha ainda que a Megan, me atender.

- Oi... é... a Megan está?

- Você é a Bella?

Ela tinha falado de mim, já?

- Sou...

- Pode entrar.

Isso tinha sido mais indolor do que eu imaginei.

Eu entrei, sendo levada pela garota até a sala, ricamente mobiliada com móveis brancos e de tons pastéis. Eu ri internamente imaginando a cara da Lauren quando ela soubesse onde eu estava. Megan surgiu na sala toda emperequetada.

- Que bom que você veio. Não tinha certeza se viria mesmo.

- Achei melhor me divertir um pouco. Onde nós vamos?

- Bem, primeiro nós precisamos decidir. Mas você tinha que vir aqui, para as outras poderem te conhecer.

- Do que você está falando?

- De você se tornar uma Ômega Pi Sister.

Fala sério. Ela tava brincando, né? E eu lá tenho cara de fraternidade? De patricinhas, ainda por cima. Onde está a câmera?

- Megan... eu acho que você se enganou... eu não estou procurando por fraternidades... eu nem gosto muito disso...

- Como assim? Bella, qualquer garota daria tudo para entrar na Ômega Pi. E receber um convite meu, não é uma coisa comum.

- Mas eu não quero. Agradeço o convite, mas não tenho interesse, ok?

Me virei para ir em direção à porta.

- É uma pena... ele vai ficar triste em saber disso.

Ela conseguiu prender minha atenção, claro.

- Ele quem?

- Edward. Quem mais? (seu sorriso brilhou)

- E o que Edward tem a ver com isso?

- Tudo!

Aquilo estava cada vez mais confuso. Por que naquele lugar todo mundo era tão misterioso? Ninguém podia ser simples, como Charlie, ou Mike? Era tão fácil adivinhar o que eles pensavam... saudades do colégio!

- Tudo... o que?

- Bem, foi um pedido dele. Para eu te convidar.

- Você me disse na aula que não era amiga dele...

- Ele não pediu a mim. Pediu ao Henry. Bass.

- Quem?

- O presidente da Beta. Caso você não saiba, eles são sempre vistos juntos. E os Cullens estão sempre por lá.

- Certo, e por que o Edward ia querer que eu entrasse nessa fraternidade? Se o amigo dele é da outra?

- Ai Bella. Achei que você sacasse mais desses assuntos. A Ômega é como se fosse a fêmea da Beta, entendeu?

- Ah.

Agora eu entendi. Não era mais fácil ela falar logo isso de uma vez?

- Então, você entrando para a Ômega, estará sempre junto com a Beta. E é muito mais fácil para os dois lados, se relacionarem com pessoas da união.

Hum, agora eu pesquei o assunto. Será então que isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com ele não ter me agarrado ainda? Será que a família dele tinha alguma tradição besta que envolvia relações entre fraternidades? Merda!

- E se... eu recusar o convite? Ele vai ficar triste por que?

- Aí eu não sei... só estou dizendo o que me disseram.

Eu não podia jogar aquilo para o alto, assim, sem mais nem menos. Afinal, o quão ruim seria fazer parte de uma fraternidade? Eu podia ao menos experimentar, e se não gostasse, pulava fora quando quisesse.

- Você disse que as outras precisavam me conhecer?

- Sim. Vem comigo.

Acompanhei ela até o andar de cima, entrando em uma sala de reuniões, onde várias garotas loiras estavam reunidas. Elas repararam que eu era morena, né? Porque pintar o cabelo eu não ia. Só se o Edward pedisse. Deixa de ser patética, Bella! Fiquei um tempo lá, com elas me avaliando, cochichando, fazendo milhares de perguntas.

- Aqui você passou. Agora podemos ir ao teste.

- Teste? Tem teste?

- Claro que tem. Mas não é aqui, é realizado na Beta. Você pode vir com a gente.

O teste era na outra fraternidade? Era muita burocracia pro meu gosto. Mas enfim... eu já estava ali, né?

**## EDWARD POV ##**

- Eu não gostei nada de você ficar pra trás com a caloura, Emmet! Você tem abusado da minha paciência esses dias...

- Docinho de côco, nós só conversamos.

Eu ouvi o nome Bella sair da boca de Rosalie? Saí do meu quarto e entrei no deles. Emmet sorria para mim.

- A Bella é gente boa, Edward!

- Por que você diz isso?

- Porque eles bateram um papinho hoje! (Rosalie parecia furiosa)

- Vocês o que, Emmet?

- Nós conversamos ué. Qual o problema?

Emmet estava me irritando. Não só pelas piadinhas dele sobre Bella, ontem e hoje, mas por ter ousado chegar perto dela sem que eu estivesse junto. Meus irmãos não tinham o mesmo controle que eu. Não mesmo.

- Por que Emmet? Só me diga o motivo.

- Porque eu achei ela simpática.

- Deixa eu ver como posso te explicar direitinho para você entender. Se qualquer um de vocês fizer algo com ela, mesmo que seja sem querer, eu não respondo por mim. Por mais que eu ame vocês. Falei claro?

- Transparente. Você anda bem irritado ultimamente... a quanto tempo você não dá umazinha, Edward?

Eu resolvi sair dali antes que voasse no pescoço do meu irmão. Eu estava voltando para o quarto quando ouvi Alice.

- Edward! (ela me olhou com pavor)

- O que houve?

- Eu só vi agora... não tenho nem certeza disso, está confuso, mas...

Eu entrei em sua mente. Aquilo estava mesmo confuso. Tinha gritos, vários homens, sangue e... Bella! Meus dentes vieram, o ódio me percorreu, o medalhão ardia em mim.

- Tente mais, Alice... onde ela está? Com quem?

- Desculpe, Edward, eu não consigo, está tudo nublado, eu não consigo!

Eu chutei a parede, fazendo um rombo nela, quando Jasper apareceu.

- Eu senti isso lá da garagem, pessoal. O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Bella! Alice teve visões com ela, com um final trágico. Mas eu nem imagino onde ela esteja. Só indo na casa dela tentar e...

- Eu a vi agora pouco. Entrando na Beta.

Eu já sabia para onde ir.


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A: **Oi leitores queridos do meu coração! Desculpe a demora em postar, mas é que não deu tempo ontem... ainda por cima meu teclado quebrou e lá estava eu de noite indo ao shopping comprar um novo. Já falei que o mouse que veio junto com o teclado, brilha? Deve ser parente dos Cullens... ok, não teve graça! Divirtam-se com o novo capítulo!

**OBS:** Essa fic é de total autoria minha, ok? Não é traduzida nem plagiada :p

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**## BELLA POV ##**

Nós entramos na Beta e eu vi um cara super bem vestido e com uma cara terrível de garanhão, em pé, nos esperando.

- Isabella Swan! Muito prazer, sou Henry Bass, presidente da Beta! (ele esticou a mão)

- Oi, pode me chamar de Bella mesmo.

- Está pronta para o teste?

- Bem, só para eu ter uma leve idéia... como é esse teste?

Ele sorriu, me conduzindo pela casa. Eu olhei para Megan e as outras meninas, e as vi sentando num sofá.

- Consiste praticamente em testes de inteligência, agilidade e capacidade. Por mais que Edward seja nosso camarada, não podemos deixar uma pessoa totalmente inapta, se juntar a nós. Espero que me entenda.

- Sim, compreendo. Apesar de eu não ter muita agilidade. Tem que passar com mérito nos 3 testes?

- Nós veremos isso.

Ele riu, enquanto passava o braço por cima dos meus ombros. Meio atiradinho, né? Nós descemos uma escada de pedra de 3 lances, chegando a um local meio sinistro, escuro, iluminado apenas por algumas velas. Eu tremi com o frio que fazia ali.

- As meninas não vão vir?

- Não. O teste é seu. Elas já tiveram o delas.

- Ah.

Uma porta se abriu, e saíram 4 rapazes vestidos com uma túnica preta, parando em fileira de braços cruzados. Aquilo era bizarro e eu já não estava me sentindo muito à vontade.

- Olha, não que eu esteja cuspindo para o alto, mas eu acho que vou esperar mais um tempo até decidir fazer o teste.

- Bella, (ele riu) nós não podemos abrir uma exceção dessas para você. Senão teríamos que fazer com todos.

Eu senti 4 mãos segurarem meus braços e quando fui me virar, eram dois caras de túnica, que me puxavam em direção a uma mesa, ou algo do tipo, de pedra, que ficava no meio do salão. Eu não gostei disso.

- Ok, isso não tem graça. Eu não vou fazer merda de teste nenhum se eu não quiser! Me soltem agora!

- Cale-se Bella. Já encheu!

O que era aquilo? Cadê o rapaz tão cordial de 10 segundos atrás? Senti um medo bem parecido com o de quando o motoqueiro me pegou. Só que a diferença era que ali, não tinha nenhum Edward Cullen. Qual era a saída? Eu lutar com 5 caras? Impossível, né? Usei minha única arma. Meu grito, enquanto me colocavam deitada na mesa e prendiam meus pulsos e pernas.

- Me solta! Vocês vão se arrepender! Me solta!

Henry tirou seu paletó e dobrou os punhos da camisa, enquanto um dos caras passava uma fita adesiva na minha boca. Ninguém avisou que eu tinha sinusite? Eu não ia conseguir respirar! Começei a chorar, sem poder gritar, quando vi eles tirarem minha roupa. Como eu fui tão idiota em ter caído nesse papo de fraternidade? Edward estava envolvido nisso também? Eu prestes a morrer ou ser estuprada, e só conseguia ver o rosto dele na minha mente. Ele não estava envolvido. Não poderia. Por que eles estavam fazendo aquilo? E por que eu, com tantas garotas lindas na faculdade?

- Eu primeiro vou me satisfazer. Preciso te dizer que a achei bem gostosinha ontem na festa. Depois que você não me servir mais, (ele andou até outra mesa e pegou uma adaga afiada) eu vou coletar seu sangue. Um presente para um amigo...

Um presente para um amigo? Que porra de amigo ia querer meu sangue? Eu queria gritar que era virgem, implorar para ele não me fazer nada! Mas ele já começava a subir em cima de mim e alisar a faca pela minha barriga. Eu fechei os olhos e desejei acordar.

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Eu deixei o Volvo na garagem e resolvi pegar a BMW de Rosalie. Qualquer segundo perdido poderia ser sagrado. O carro voava pela estrada com meu pé colado no acelerador. Qualquer infeliz que desse o azar de cruzar o asfalto naquela hora, provavelmente ficaria agarrado no chão, porque eu não ia diminuir. Que porra a Bella tinha na cabeça em ir até a Beta? E a questão era, por que? Eu não conseguia imaginar nenhum motivo que a fizesse ir até lá. Mas eu sabia muito bem o motivo deles. Porque eu sabia que não era a 1ª vez. Eu conhecia Henry Bass, e sabia que ele iria ao inferno para me agradar e ter sua imortalidade super garantida. O problema é que Beta era só para homens. Eles nunca tinham feito isso com garotas. Nem eu teria deixado, por mais sádico que fosse. Eu lembro de ter demonstrado na festa, o meu interesse por Bella, e ele provavelmente achou que era apenas sede de sangue. Merda! Eu tinha colocado-a naquela situação. Sem querer. Eu me sentia estúpido.  
Entrei com o carro pelo jardim da casa, saindo de qualquer jeito sem nem desligar a ignição. Não tinha tempo para isso. Abri a porta e vi as garotas da Ômega sentadas. Gritei com elas, assustando-as ao máximo.

- Saiam! Agora!

Quando elas correram, eu fui em direção à escada. Um Beta tentou me parar.

- Cullen, o que faz aqui? Você não pode descer!

Eu não ia perder meu tempo com ele... apenas o joguei longe, e chutei a porta da escada.

- HENRY!

Eu desejei para o bem deles não ter visto a cena. Bella com a boca tampada, nua, amarrada na mesa, chorando. E ele em cima dela. Mostrei meus dentes de novo, liberando toda a raiva dentro de mim. Ele pulou da mesa, me olhando assustado. Nenhum deles nunca tinha me visto ao natural, exceto nas festas.

- Edward, é um presente!

Ela me olhou com os olhos inundados de medo. Ela estava me vendo ao natural também. Merda. Henry tinha saído de cima dela, mas ainda possuía uma adaga encostada em sua barriga. Eu dei um passo à frente, temendo que ele a cortasse. Vocês podem imaginar o porque.

- Bass, não seja estúpido. Eu não quero esse presente. Afaste-se dela.

- Mas eu achei... você falou... Edward...

Ele a olhou apavorado, como se tivesse entendido tudo.

- Eu não toquei nela, Edward. Eu juro. Pelo visto foi tudo um mal-entendido.

- Ok Bass. Afaste-se então. Me dê a faca.

Ele lançou um rápido olhar para os outros 4 que estavam mais longe de mim. Eles vacilaram, quando pensaram.  
- Não tentem. Eu sou mais rápido que vocês.

- Edward... eu me afasto, e você me deixa ir. Sem rancores.

- Sem rancores.

Eu afirmei tentando ganhar sua confiança. Não estava em posição de barganhar. Mas Bella gemeu e se debateu na mesa, e meu instinto protetor foi muito mais forte. No segundo que o olhei com sede, ele tremeu e a ponta da adaga cortou Bella. Fudeu. Avançei em Henry, o levantando pelo pescoço e jogando contra a parede e voei nos outros. Os dois da frente que tentaram fugir, eu esmaguei pelas costelas e depois quebrei o pescoço. Os que sobraram, estavam agachados aos meus pés, com uma poça de mijo abaixo deles. Não, eu não teria piedade. Levantei um com cada mão, cravando as unhas nas artérias dos pescoços e levando minhas presas até o sangue, que escorria. Eu precisava de muito sangue, antes de me aproximar dela, que acompanhava tudo petrificada. Suguei os dois até a última gota, enquanto seus corpos tremiam por reflexo. Os larguei ali mesmo e fui até ela, limpando a boca. Ela se debateu quando eu cheguei perto. Ela achava que ia fazer o mesmo com ela? Provavelmente achava.

Puxei a fita de sua boca, enquanto me controlava com o cheiro do sangue escorrendo da ferida. Era absurdamente doloroso. Passei meu dedo pelo sangue, imaginando que gosto teria. Não Edward. Controle-se.

- Ed-ed-edward, não... por favor...

- Bella, eu não vou te fazer nada.

Ela fechou os olhos, talvez esperando, como uma presa esperava ser abatida. Tirei minha camisa, enquanto me curvava sobre seu corpo nu, enxugando o sangue com o pano. Ela deve ter pensado o pior quando a toquei.

- Eu sou virgem!!! (ela gritou se debatendo)

Eu ri, não aguentei. Me abaixei até seu rosto e a encarei.

- Obrigado pela informação!

Óh céus, ela não parava de chorar. Quando eu aproximava meu rosto ela chorava ainda mais. Faça isso parar! Desamarrei seus pés e seus pulsos e ela na mesma hora pulou da mesa, tremendo e se afastando de mim. Eu andei devagar em sua direção.

- Bella...

- Não!

- Não o que, porra?

Eu avançei e a puxei para mim, abraçando-a.

- Eu não vou lhe fazer mal. Confie em mim.

Eu olhei em volta. Onde estava a roupa dela? Não dava para sair dali com ela assim. Soltei-a e fui pegar a túnica de um dos caras para ela vestir. E eu ouvi algo tarde demais. Henry. Eu li sua mente no momento que ele pegava Bella por trás, segurando a porra da adaga contra sua garganta. Olhei rápido em volta, nada para usar. E olhei meu medalhão no meu peito.

- Henry...

- Ela é minha garantia, Cullen.

- Bella, você confia em mim?

Ela balançou rápido a cabeça. Ao menos ela tinha mais medo dele do que de mim. Eu passei rápido, o mais rápido que eu pude, pelo caminho de velas, fazendo todas se apagarem. Tudo ficou negro, menos para mim, claro.

- Cullen, eu sei que você está aí! Não faça nenhuma besteira!

Eu enxergava perfeitamente no escuro, mas eu nem precisaria disso. Podia sentir a quilômetros de distância a respiração e o medo dele. Ele tinha se tornado o meu maior inimigo, no momento em que tocou ela. Não tinha mais salvação para ele, sua sonhada imortalidade, bem... ele ia para o inferno. Isso valia, né? Eu dei a volta por trás deles silenciosamente, e me aproximei de seu ouvido. Eu ia aproveitar para me divertir.

- Boo!

Puxei a mão que segurava a adaga e quebrei, torcendo para o lado contrário. Trouxe rápido Bella para mim, passando meu braço esquerdo em volta da sua cintura, enquanto arrancava a camisa de Henry e arranhava uma unha do seu pescoço até o umbigo. Vejam bem, arranhava é bondade... lembram da minha unha no pescoço do motoqueiro, né? Ele caiu ajoelhado, enquanto eu quebrava seu pescoço.

- Um brinde ao sangue nobre, Henry!

Peguei a túnica que tinha separado e subi com Bella. Lá em cima, na claridade, eu vi o medo novamente em seus olhos. Eu estava imundo de sangue. Dei a túnica, que ela vestiu rápido, corando de vergonha. Saí puxando ela pela mão, para sair o mais rápido daquela casa. A merda ia feder.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Edward dirigia calado, seus dedos apertando o volante, visivelmente irritado. Eu o olhava, sem camisa, seu peito branco e perfeito, seu abdômem talhado. Ele não era musculoso que nem o Emmet, mas era socadinho na medida certa. Queria abracá-lo e agradecer, afinal, ele me salvara de um destino cruel, mas vendo seu corpo sujo de sangue, as imagens voltavam à minha mente. As imagens dele matando. Eu faria mal se falasse com ele? Queria saber o que ele estava pensando. O que ele tinha a ver com tudo aquilo... e o que ele era? A julgar pelos dentes e pela forma que ele... óh céus... matou os outros, eu diria que era um vampiro. Mas até mesmo para minha mente super fértil, aquilo era ridículo demais. Eu não estava na Transilvânia, muito menos numa história de Stephen Meyer. Me virei, respirando fundo.

- Edward?

Minha voz quase não saiu. Idiota, Bella, não se demonstra que está com medo, para alguém de quem você tem medo. Mas ele me olhou, com olhos que eu só tinha visto uma vez, na festa, quando ele me salvara (isso estava virando rotina). Não eram mais os olhos vermelhos que eu vi enquanto conversava com Henry. Nem os dentes tinham mais aqueles caninos afiados. Eu tinha sonhado com esses detalhes? Provavelmente não, já que ele continuava sujo.

- Como você está?

Ele esticou a mão para encostar em mim, mas meu reflexo me fez ir pra trás. Ele recuou a mão, com uma expressão triste.

- Posso ao menos conversar com você? O que eu podia dizer ao cara que tinha matado 5 pessoas para me salvar?

- Pode.

Eu gelei quando ele fez uma curva e entrou pr um atalho para dentro da floresta. Bella, você só faz merda!

Ele parou o carro em frente a uma árvore. Eu olhei em volta... nenhum lugar para correr. Claro, como se eu fosse conseguir correr mais que ele.

- Alguma pergunta para mim? (ele falou sem me olhar)

- Acho... que várias. A mais importante... acho que é... você vai (engoli seco) me matar?

Dessa vez ele me olhou, parando em meus olhos por alguns segundos.

- Eu teria feito isso por lá, não acha? (falou sério enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos irritantes)

Eu pensei nessa resposta. Ele tinha razão. Eu estava amarrada, à mercê dele... realmente ele poderia ter feito qualquer coisa.

- Ok. Por que você apareceu lá? Como sabia disso? E ele falou de presente pra você... por que?

- São muitas perguntas Bella. Você me faz uma, eu faço outra... o que você estava fazendo lá?

- Um teste.

- Por que eu apareci lá... porque eu soube que você estava lá. Uma pessoa te viu entrando na casa, e me avisou. Que teste era esse?

- Me disseram que era para entrar para a Ômega Pi.

- Eu comentei alguma coisa com o Bass, sobre você, e ele achou que eu quisesse... seu sangue. Por que você queria entrar para a Ômega Pi? Eu não acho que faça seu estilo...

- Bem, falaram que foi você quem pediu. Para que eu entrasse... disseram que a Ômega era a fêmea da Beta. O que você é?

Ele me olhou surpreso, levantando uma sobrancelha. E eu vi um sorriso torto nascer em seu rosto. Qual era a graça?

- Você resolveu se juntar aos loucos, porque eu pedi? E por causa da relação entre as duas? Não era mais prático você só me agarrar de novo?

Ele ria enquanto eu não achava nada engraçado ali. Ok, eu dei mole... precisava contar todos os motivos a ele? Não, Bella, isso você deveria ter escondido!

- Isso não tem graça, Edward... não mesmo. E você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Desculpe. Mas para mim foi hilário. O que eu sou? Você ainda não sabe? Vamos, Bella, não és tão inocente assim. Dentes, mordidas, sangue, pele pálida...

- Me desculpe se eu cresci achando que vampiros era serem fictícios. Eu acho que devo culpar meus pais por terem mentido para mim.

Ele estava rindo de novo. Sério, por que ele conseguia estar tão descontraído, enquanto eu quase me cagava de medo?

- Então eu sou um vampiro? Foi a essa conclusão que chegou?

Eu tremi e parei de respirar, quando ele se aproximou e tocou meus cabelos. Não chore, não chore, não chore.

- Tal-tal-talvez.

- E se eu realmente for um vampiro?

- Eu (tossi para disfarçar a ridícula voz gasguita que saiu) eu não vou... contar nada. Prometo.

Ele se inclinou mais ainda, eu quase morrendo, não sei se por medo ou por vontade de pular nele, e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Não estou preocupado com o que você vai contar por aí. Estou querendo saber como as coisas vão ficar entre nós dois.

Eu engoli seco, tão seco que desceu arranhando a garganta. Meu instinto me dizia para abrir a porta e sair dali correndo, mas meu reflexo foi apertar os braços dele.

Ele me olhou, com o maxilar tenso, e senti sua mão na minha nuca, enquanto sua boca encostava nos meus lábios. Eu definitivamente, estava morrendo. Juro ter visto estrelas, quando senti sua língua dentro da minha boca, se enroscando na minha. O beijo dele era molhado e urgente. E então ele me soltou e saiu do carro, arrancando e destroçando um galho da árvore. Ok, o que eu tinha feito de errado agora? Eu não beijava bem?

- Edward?

Eu o chamei, abrindo a porta do carro.

- Fique aí, Bella!

Wow. Caninos à mostra... tudo bem, eu fico.

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Eu tinha sido estúpido. De novo. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, com meus nervos à flor da pele ainda, com o cheiro do sangue dela debaixo daquela túnica, eu resolvi beijá-la? Claro, Edward, por que você não a mata logo? Não que eu não tivesse gostado. Pelo contrário, nossas bocas se encaixaram perfeitamente. Mas eu não estava no meu melhor momento. Voltei para o carro, olhando-a controladamente.

- Eu acho que não sou uma boa companhia agora. É melhor te levar para casa.

- Tudo bem...

Eu dirigi até a casa dela, calado e pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido em dois dias. Míseros dois dias. Fiquei imaginando como seria o resto do semestre.

- Obrigada.

Eu nem tinha me dado conta de que já tínhamos chegado. Ela me olhava triste, enquanto saía do carro.

- Descanse, Bella.

Ela bateu a porta e depois colocou a cabeça para dentro da janela.

- Posso... pegar?

Eu olhei para o que ela apontava... era minha camisa que eu tinha tirado pra limpar o sangue dela, e que agora estava no chão do carro.

- Você a quer?

- Sim.

- Pra que?

- Não interessa.

Mulheres são estranhas mesmo. Eu peguei a camisa e dei a ela. Só liguei o carro quando ela entrou em casa e fechou a porta. Eu tinha coisas para resolver.

Cheguei em casa, só tinha Jasper lá. Ele já veio me encontrar no meio da sala, provavelmente sentindo meu estresse.

- Vai me contar?

- Henry pegou Bella para me dar seu sangue, eu cheguei, matei todos eles e salvei Bella.

- Você matou Henry Bass?

Ele me olhava incrédulo. Claro, Bass era meu protegido, e não apenas isso. Ele era filho do senador Lionel Bass.

- Não tive muitas opções, Jazz. Era ele ou ela. E eu imagino que você não tenha dúvidas sobre quem eu escolheria.

- Claro. Mas e agora? Não dá para varrer para debaixo do tapete, dá?

- Não... até porque ficou uma sujeira por lá, que não dava para limpar. Onde está todo mundo?  
- Foram comer alguma coisa.

O comer alguma coisa da minha família era um pouco mais complexo do que só ir ao restaurante.  
- Me avise quando chegarem.

Fui deitar e tentar pensar no que iria fazer. Tinham as garotas, que me viram entrar, e tinha mais um Beta que tentou me interceptar. Eram algumas testemunhas. O que eu faria com eles? E eu ainda precisava colocar um novo rosto na liderança da Beta de Forks. Bem, uma testemunha já estava riscada da lista. Faltavam as garotas. Eu deixei um pouco de pensar nos problemas, e me concentrei nela. A exposição teria valido a pena? Eu lembrei do beijo... é claro que valeu a pena. Eu sem dúvidas faria tudo de novo!

**## BELLA POV ##**

Entrei em casa, recebendo os olhares das meninas que estavam no sofá. Eu provavelmente não estava com uma aparência muito legal...

- Bella, você foi pra guerra?

- Bella, o que houve?

Eu não queria falar com ninguém, não queria olhar para ninguém, não queria ouvir ninguém. Só queria meu quarto e minha cama. Subi as escadas sem responder nada, entrei no quarto e tranquei minha porta. Tudo parecia estar girando e diminuindo, como se as paredes fossem me esmagar. Que merda era aquela que estava acontecendo na minha vida? Por que eu fiquei em Forks? Para me apaixonar por um... vampiro? Fiquei em pé na frente do espelho e me vi naquela túnica que me causava arrepios. Saí do quarto para o banheiro, esfregando forte meu corpo embaixo do chuveiro, querendo tirar todo e qualquer resíduo desse dia. O corte ardia, me fazendo lembrar dele ali, expelindo um filete fino de sangue.  
Voltei para o quarto e joguei uma camisola leve no corpo, me jogando então na cama, enquanto deixava as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

**## EDWARD POV ##  
**  
Eu não podia perder muito tempo, então já estava ligando para o celular que estava listado no livro de residentes da Beta.

- Alô.

- Paul Finch?

- Isso. Quem é?

- Edward Cullen.

O outro lado ficou completamente em silêncio.

- Paul, não vou te machucar. Só precisamos conversar. É um assunto do interesse de ambos.

- Você pode me adiantar o assunto?

- A presidência da Beta. Está interessado agora?

- Ah. Sim. Onde nos encontramos?

- Em trinta minutos, na lanchonete Sky, conhece?

- Aquela que está quase abandonada, no Km 31?

- Essa mesma.

- Você quer que eu vá sozinho, te encontrar num lugar que provavelmente não terá nenhuma testemunha? É isso mesmo?

- Exato. Ou eu posso ir irritado até onde você está.

- Te encontro na lanchonete.

Meu problema com o Paul já estava praticamente resolvido. Faltava o outro problema... com mais hormônios envolvidos. Eu cuidaria disso no caminho para a lanchonete.

A casa da Ômega era uma construção tão branca, tão clara, com detalhes tão delicados, que quem olhava por fora sequer imaginava que ali dentro só tinha tubarão. Sim, porque aquelas meninas de pele clara, cabelos loiros e feições de boneca, podiam ser tudo, menos agelicais. Era um ego maior que o outro, sempre uma querendo puxar o tapete da outra. Mas haviam duas coisas que aquelas mulheres temiam e respeitavam: eu e.. bem, só havia uma coisa. A campainha soou lá dentro.

- Cullen!

- Leve-me até Megan.

Falei enquanto entrava na casa antes mesmo dela mandar. A loira me guiou ao andar de cima, parando em frente a uma porta.

- Ela está aqui?

- Sim, mas ela deve estar dormindo e eu ac...

E daí que ela estava dormindo? Abri a porta e encontrei a também loira, deitada em sua cama rosa, abraçada a um urso de pelúcia rosa. Elas não ficavam com dores na vista? Aquilo podia cegar alguém.

- Megan Walsh?

Ela acordou histérica e sentou na cama ao me ver, fazendo um gesto para a "outra" loira nos deixar a sós.

- Ed-ed-ed-ed-edward Cu-cu-cullen?

"Estou decente? Estou."

- Sem tantas sílabas, mas sim, sou eu.

- Você sabe meu nome? (ela abriu um sorriso) Eu nem achei que você soubesse que eu existia!

"Ele sabe que eu existo! Já é alguma coisa..."

- Eu provavelmente sei o nome de todos da Beta e da Ômega. E tenho boa memória. O que vocês faziam na Beta hoje de tarde?

- Ah, isso! Nós fomos levar a caloura para um teste.

- A caloura se chama Bella.

- Isso, eu sei.

- Por que vocês a queriam para a Ômega?

"Ele é doido?"

- Na verdade, eu achei que você soubesse... já que o pedido foi seu.

Eu a olhei, estudando-a. O que ela dizia sempre batia com o que pensava. Não estava mentindo.

- Você sabia qual era o teste?

- O de sempre, não é?

"O que ele quer de mim, afinal? Se fosse para arrancar minha roupa pelo menos..."

Eu me aproximei bem dela, ouvindo seu coração acelerar.

- Megan, o quanto suas... pupilas são fiéis a você?

- Muito fiéis.

- E o quanto você poderia ser fiel a mim?

"Eu sou sua!"

- O quanto você quiser...

- Então preciso de um favor. Nem você e nem nenhuma das outras garotas, me viram entrar hoje na Beta. Nem levaram Bella até lá.

Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, soltando meu hálito em cima dela. Ela se arrepiou, enquanto caía de costas na cama. Molezinha...

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

Eu subi em cima dela, abrindo o laço da sua camisola com os dedos.

- Bem... eu te deixo viva.

- Ok.

Ela sorriu meio tonta, enquanto eu levantei e saí do quarto. Eu adorava ser irresistível.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Era noite fechada quando acordei. Eu via dois olhos vermelhos, apenas isso, me encarando naquela escuridão e ouvia um rosnado baixo saindo de seu peito. Só podia ser uma pessoa. E ele tinha ido me matar, a única que sabia seu segredo e continuava viva.

Eu tentei levantar, mas meus braços e pernas estavam presos novamente, e minha voz, por mais que eu gritasse, não saía. Estava muda, enquanto ele caminhava lentamente em minha direção. Quando ele se aproximou da cama, a luz da lua que entrava pela janela iluminou seu rosto, e eu pude ver seus dentes afiados. Ele me olhou furiosamente, antes de pular em cima de mim. "Não, Edward!"

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Eu tinha marcado com Paul na lanchonete Sky, porque realmente o lugar estava praticamente abandonado. Mas não porque eu fosse matá-lo ou algo do tipo, e sim porque não era o tipo da conversa que eu gostaria que outros escutassem. Eu estaria negociando o silêncio dele, pela presidência da filial de uma das maiores fraternidades do país. Quem não gostava de poder? Só que ele estava atrasado. Bem atrasado, por sinal. Já estava ali esperando-o há mais de 1 hora. Liguei para seu celular e chamou até cair. Tentei outras duas vezes e nada. O infeliz tinha fugido? De qualquer maneira, ele não vinha mais... mas eu ia buscá-lo na marra. Entrei no carro e fiz o caminho de volta, já que eu estava nos limites da cidade. Não tinha me afastado nem 5 km da lanchonete, quando vi um Toyota capotado no meio da rua. Parei o carro, óbvio. Se tivesse alguém vivo ainda, eu não iria desperdiçar o sangue.

Quando me aproximei do carro virado, me agachei para olhar o motorista, que para minha surpresa, era nada mais nada menos, que Paul Finch. Ele ainda estava vivo, fudido, mas vivo. Bem... vou ser sincero. Ele ia morrer em no máximo 10 minutos, pois eu ouvia o coração fraco e o sangue inundando seus órgãos por dentro.

- Cullen... o desastre... não... foi... sem... querer.

Eu o encarei pasmo. Ele foi assassinado? Não exatamente, já que ele estava vivo. Eu o olhei, com os olhos fechados, sem respiração. Ok, ele foi assassinado.

- Alice! Jazz! Emmet! Rose!

Cheguei em casa gritando para eles comparecerem. Me irritei quando vi Emmet correndo enquanto vestia uma calça e Rose ajeitando a saia. Eu não precisava ver essas coisas.

- Eu vi, Edward.

Alice també me deixava puto quando só me contava as coisas depois que elas aconteciam. Alguém a informou que o dom que ela tinha era de prever o futuro?

- Conte, por favor.

- Eu vi você indo na Ômega, falando com Paul e tudo mais. Vi o acidente também. Mas só quando ele já tinha capotado.

- Não viu quem foi então?

- Quem foi?

- Quem o matou...

- Alguém o matou? (Rosalie perguntava)

- Pelo visto sim. Antes de morrer ele me disse que não tinha sido sem querer.

- Alguém causou o acidente. (Jasper completou)

- Sim... alguém que não queria que ele me encontrasse, provavelmente.

- Então ele contou para alguém que ia te encontrar?

- Ele estava com medo, já tinha apanhado de mim... ele quis se precaver, avisando para alguém onde estaria, né? O problema é, quem poderia querê-lo morto.

- Eu só consigo pensar em algum inimigo em comum de vocês dois.

- Ou alguém que queira te ferrar de vez. (Rosalie sorria sarcástica)

- Ei, alguém viu meu CD do Lionel Richie?

Eu olhei Emmet, que estava do outro lado da sala, abaixado, olhando a pilha de CD´s.

- O que você disse, Em?

- Meu CD. Do Lionel Richie.

Eu olhei Jasper, e ele sorria de volta.

- Lionel Bass. (falamos juntos)

- Não, idiotas!!!! Lionel RICHIE! O cantor!

- Em, ainda bem que você é retardado o suficiente a ponto de pensar em música numa hora dessas!

Eu dei um beijo na testa do meu irmão burro, enquanto ia para o quarto.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Eu acordei gritando e suando, sentando na cama. Era tudo um sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo. Aquilo estava me deixando abalada demais... por mais assustador que tudo tinha sido, eu não conseguia pensar em Edward desse jeito mau. Eu fui salva por ele duas vezes. Não era possível que eu estivesse errada... ele não teria tido tanto trabalho. Me levantei tropeçando pelo caminho com o quarto escuro e acendi o abajour. Precisava saber que horas eram, quanto tempo domi e quanto tempo eu ainda podia ficar vegetando ali na cama. Mas eu quase infartei quando uma mão tocou meu ombro. Eu pulei e me virei.

- Ed... céus! Você quer me matar?

- Que duplo sentido horrível Bella! (ele riu)

Eu suspirei enquanto esperava meu coração voltar para o lugar. Ele não podia ter entrado pela porta como uma pessoa normal?

- Você pulou minha janela?

- Pular, é uma palavra complexa... eu saltei. (ele continuava sorrindo)

- Você não fez isso outras vezes... fez?

- O que você chama de outras vezes?

- Ahhhh Edward! Não creio nisso!

Ele riu e me puxou para um abraço. Antipático!

- Foi uma vez só. E eu nem fiz nada. Infelizmente...

- Posso ao menos saber que horas foi isso?

- Depois da festa, quando te deixei em casa.

Depois da festa, eu lembro de ter tomado banho e deitado... pelada! Puta que pariu, eu tinha vontade de socá-lo.

- EDWARD!

- Calma, calma. Antes que você reclame, você estava coberta. Eu só vi um pouquinho...

Eu o soquei! Certo. Para mim foi um soco que quase quebrou meus dedos. Para ele foi como uma pluma que tocava seu peito. Me virei de costas enquanto chorava de dor, querendo explodir a cabeça dele. Mentira.

- Bella, não exagera... (ele me puxou pela cintura, de costas mesmo) Isso era só uma questão de tempo... ou você acha que eu estava cego hoje cedo?

Aquilo era humilhante e ele ainda zoava com a minha cara. Ele tinha uma quedinha por tortura, não é?

- Podemos conversar em paz?

- Me solta primeiro.

- Como se você não gostasse...

Ele falou isso roçando os lábios no meu pescoço enquanto um frio me percorria pelo estômago. Eu me encostei nele, sentindo tudo rodar.

- Faça o que você tem que fazer... só pare de me torturar...

Senti ele rindo no meu pescoço.

- E o que exatamente eu tenho que fazer?

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia...

Eu me sentia dopada. Ele riu de novo, mas dessa vez ele passava a mão pela minha barriga.

- Se você quiser me morder...

- Não é bem te morder que eu quero... estou bem alimentado.

- Ow...

Eu senti meu corpo ser puxado lentamente para trás, e então ele me virou e me jogou na cama. Eu acho que ovulei. Ele subiu em cima de mim, colocando uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, e se aproximou do meu rosto.

- Eu só vim te avisar que não estarei em Forks amanhã. Você pode tentar não fazer nenhum teste para nenhuma fraternidade?

- Não tem graça nenhuma.

Eu respondi enquanto esticava o braço tentando alcançar sua camisa.

- Shhh. Que apressada! Eu sou tímido, ok? Hoje não!

Hein? Eu ouvi certo?

- Pára Edward!

- Estou parado Bella. Se eu me mexesse você sentiria.

Ok, eu devo ter ficado roxa com essa piadinha ridícula, porque ele riu muito da minha cara.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você é assim tão atirada... só vou te deixar me ver pelado, quando eu estiver pronto!

- Ughhhh! Inferno! Vai embora, Cullen!

Eu empurrei e ele saiu de cima de mim, enquanto pegava um sutiã meu que estava em cima do móvel e saía pela janela.

- Volto depois de amanhã! E estou levando um souvenir!


	6. Capítulo 6

**N/A: **Post saindo do forno... desculpe a demora para postar, mas acabei não tendo tempo de passar por aqui. Ainda hoje à noite devo postar mais um capítulo, já que viajarei na terça-feira e só volto na sexta, ok?

Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos comentários carinhosos. Para quem não está gostando... bem... nem Jesus agradou a todos :)

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Eu podia afirmar que adorava vê-la sem-graça. A cor que suas bochechas ganhavam era irresistível. Mas ainda melhor era provocá-la! Nossa, parece que eu tinha nascido para isso. Ela ficava linda irritada! E o seu cheiro, maravilhoso! Sem falar da pele macia dela... Que merda Edward Cullen, você está apaixonado? Certo, eu precisava parar de pensar um pouco em Bella e me concentrar em outra questão. Minha visita ao senador Lionel Bass. Um cara para chegar a essa posição, precisa ser inteligente, e de preferência, ter jogo de cintura. Ótimo, eu adorava desafios... lidar com gente burra não tinha a mínima graça.

Cheguei em Washington, D.C, e parei o carro de onde pudesse ter uma visão total do prédio. Que foda, eu sempre quis entrar no Capitólio. Até morto, Henry Bass me presenteava. Disquei um número no celular.

- R.E., boa tarde.

- Boa tarde, Lionel Bass está?

- Sim, quem deseja?

- Edward Cullen.

- Ele está em reunião, quer deixar recado?

- Não... quero entrar aí!

- Me desculpe senhor, mas ele não recebe qualquer um.

- Que tal você ir até ele, e avisar que Edward Cullen está na linha?

- Só um minuto, por favor.

Maldita tecnologia! Para que inventaram telefone, se meu poder de sedução só funcionava pessoalmente?

- Cullen.

- Bass.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Acho que nós temos algo para resolver.

- Talvez. Mas não aqui. Em outro lugar, quando eu combinar.

Eu ri. Hilário esse cara.

- Bass, deixe eu te explicar. Primeiro, eu não estou pedindo. Segundo, você não vai gostar se eu entrar aí sem ter sido convidado. Terceiro, eu sempre sonheir em conhecer o Capitólio.

Ok, essa última foi birra minha. Eu queria mesmo conhecer o prédio.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Depois falou com a voz vacilando.

- Você vai entrar, Cullen.

Isso! Emmet ia morrer quando soubesse onde eu estava. Eu precisava levar uma prova... procurei em volta por turistas, e vi uma mulher com uma Polaroid. Bem, antigamente era esse o nome... hoje em dia devia ser alguma Cybershot 85.9 que dá para fotografar da Lua... inventam de tudo para ganhar dinheiro, né?

- Oi!

"Hein? É comigo?"

- Oiiii!

- Tudo bem?

"Melhor agora..."

- Aham...

- Linda máquina! A dona também!

Mentira! Ela era bem estranha... mas meu humor estava afinado hoje... Bella me deixava assim. A garota riu e quase deixou o meu objeto de desejo cair no chão. Eu matava! Não era fácil achar dessas máquinas que a foto sai na hora.

- Hã, obri-brigada! Quer ver?

- Não. Quero tirar foto. Você tira?

- Claro! Comigo?

- Não... com o prédio.

Ela ficou triste e eu resolvi fazer minha boa ação do dia.

- Com você eu tiro depois, lindinha!

Ela abriu aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha, vermelha que nem um pimentão. Tinha achado a irmã gêmea da Bella! Me posicionei num ângulo em que o prédio saísse bem atrás de mim.

- Diga xis!

- Hein?

O flash bateu! Malditas gírias de século XXI! Que porra é essa de xis? Mas eu fiquei feliz quando a foto saiu. Emmet ia arrancar os pentelhos. Não que eu quisesse presenciar essa cena.

- Agora nós dois!

A bonitinha me abraçou enquanto batia a foto. Pelo menos eu fiz alguém feliz... Agradeci e segui para a entrada. Os vinte seguranças engravatados me pararam.

- Pois não?

- Vou falar com o senador Bass.

- Seu nome?

- Edward Cullen.

Um deles passou um rádio para alguém, enquanto me olhava. Esse alguém autorizou minha entrada. Eu passei por eles sorrindo feliz da vida por não ter sujado as mãos.

Fui passando por onde mandavam, até chegar no andar dele. Estalei os ossos dos dedos e pescoço antes de entrar na sala.

- Edward Cullen, em carne e osso! Enfim, o conheci.

Em carne e osso? Eu achei melhor ficar quieto.

- Lionel Bass. Você trabalha num lugar legal.

Ele sorriu seco.

- Nós dois sabemos que você não veio aqui para fazer turismo, Cullen.

- Não mesmo. Na verdade eu vim, por achar que você tem algum problema comigo. Estou certo?

- Sente-se.

- Prefiro continuar em pé. Mas fique à vontade.

Ele ficou em pé.

- Henry falava muito de você. Ele te idolatrava.

- Até demais, talvez.

Lionel pegou um objeto pontudo de metal, não, de prata... eu sentia pelo cheiro... e ficou brincando com ele na mão.

- Sabe, Edward, não pense que eu e meu filho não conversávamos. Nós trocávamos muitos segredos.

- Entendo. E vocês conversavam a meu respeito também?

- De vez em quando. Ele me contou muitas coisas interessantes sobre você.

- Mesmo? Ele te contou também, que não sabia nem a metade a meu respeito?

Bass fechou a cara e seus batimentos mudaram de ritmo.

- Como vai Paul Finch? Tem falado com ele?

- Não muito. Paul Finch não me importa.

- Soube que ele sofreu um acidente... espero que esteja bem.

- Ele está morto. Mas isso você já sabe.

Ele riu nervoso.

- Existem muitas versões sobre seu povo... fico tentando descobrir o que é verdade ou não...

- Meu povo? Deixa eu te atualizar sobre meu povo. Nós andamos de dia, prata e alho não nos matam nem fazem mal, crucifixo é só tabu, somos mais rápidos que o seu pensamento, nossos caninos machucam bastante, e bem... daqui eu sinto o cheiro cítrico do seu sangue.

Ele já suava, quando devolveu o objeto de prata à mesa.

- O que você quer, Cullen? Já não me tomou o suficiente?

- Tomei? Veja bem, Lionel. Eu nunca tive nenhum problema com seu filho, até ele tentar estuprar e matar uma garota de quem eu gosto muito. Eu ia deixá-lo fora disso, mas no fim, ele não me deu muitas opções.

O ódio crescia dentro dele, ficando de igual para igual com o medo. Talvez ele fosse o primeiro que tivera sangue frio de me enfrentar por tanto tempo. Eu adorei isso.

- Seu filho tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente. Uma pena ele ter desperdiçado...

- Desperdiçado? Meu filho foi despedaçado por causa de uma mulher qualquer, e você me diz que ele desperdiçou o futuro?

- Lionel, Lionel... cuidado com as palavras...

Eu vooei no pescoço dele, o espremendo contra a parede.

- Ela não é uma mulher. Ainda. Muito menos qualquer. Ela é a MINHA garota.

- Vai me matar dentro da minha sala, Cullen?

Ele balançava as pernas no ar, enquanto eu quase o sufocava. O soltei.

- Não. Mas eu quero que você entenda. Não gostei de saber que invadiu meu território.

- Eu nem estive lá. Mandei alguém.

- Que seja. Eu não gostei de qualquer jeito. Fique longe de mim e da minha família, e eu te deixo em paz.

- OU?

O infeliz ainda tinha coragem de me perguntar isso? E ele ria cinicamente.

- Ou eu venho atrás de você novamente. Nem que eu tenha que te caçar até o inferno. E Bass, você realmente não vai querer me ver irritado. Já te disse que estou de bom humor hoje?

Virei de costas e andei até a porta. Óbvio que li sua mente antes que ele fizesse o que tinha pensado. Segurei no ar o objeto de prata que voava em minha direção, e o taquei de volta para Lionel, que ficou imóvel, com o objeto cravando na parede, ao lado de seu rosto.

- Lionel, eu quis errar!

Era hora de voltar para minha garota.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Eu queria poder odiar Edward Cullen. Porque ele só me maltratava. Mas eu era idiota o bastante, pois toda vez que eu o via na minha frente, eu esquecia de odiá-lo. Estava na cama já há algumas horas, pensando na vida. Tinha acordado sem a mínima disposição para ir a faculdade hoje. Achei que seria mais útil e seguro, ficar mofando na cama. Talvez eu ficasse para sempre ali, e colocasse pregos na janela, assim estaria protegida da maldade de Edward Cullen. Não... ele provavelmente arrombaria a janela. Ou a porta. E eu teria que explicar para minhas amigas, que estava de rala-e-rola com um vampiro. Eu não acho que elas aceitariam isso muito bem. Certo, se ao menos eu estivesse mesmo de rala-e-rola. Porque nem isso eu estava. Eu sofria e ele se divertia. Era uma nova vertente do sadomasoquismo. Só que sem correntes e chicote. Aqui eram dentes e sangue. E mortes. Ok, Bella, chega!

Eu não ia estudar hoje, mas precisava ocupar minha mente com alguma coisa. Não dava para pensar nessas loucuras o dia todo. Resolvi arrumar meu quarto, e mudar os móveis de lugar. Nada melhor do que fazer força, e suar, e se machucar. Troquei a mesinha de cabeceira de lugar com a poltrona. Empurrei a cama para o outro lado. Mas não ficou legal por causa do armário, que eu nem ia conseguir mover do lugar. Deixa pra lá... achei melhor ir comer alguma coisa, já tinha passado a hora do almoço e meu estômago estava reclamando. Estava tranquilamente fazendo meu macarrão quando um barulho de algo caindo me assustou. O que foi aquilo? Peguei a primeira coisa que vi para usar como arma e subi as escadas. Eu ainda ouvia um barulho vindo do meu quarto, quando abri a portame posicionando para atacar!

- Edward!

- Bella, por que você mudou os móveis de lugar?

Então eu entendi e não aguentei segurar a risada. Ele tinha "saltado" minha janela, mas ao invés do caminho livre como antes, ele encontrou a mesinha de cabeceira ali. Era ótimo saber que em alguma coisa ele tinha se dado mal.

- Eu não acredito! Bem feito!

- Isso aí, continue rindo... eu podia ter quebrado a perna.

Eu o olhei torto.

- Ok, mentira. Mas isso foi maldade... você sabia que eu ia voltar!

- Eu nem lembrei na hora, juro. Mas já que você está aqui... que tal puxar meu armário?

- Eu dirigi a 160km/hs desde a capital, sem parar, para chegar aqui e você me pedir para redecorar o quarto?

Eu sorri simpática. Ele suspirou.

- Certo. E a propósito, para que o pano de prato?

- Ah, isso. Eu peguei qualquer coisa para usar como arma, no caso de ser um ladrão.

- E você pretendia matá-lo de cócegas?

Edward Cullen era irritante.

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Eu tentei entender a lógica dela, de pegar um pano de prato para lidar com um ladrão. O mais engraçado de tudo é que ela não tinha a mínima noção de como era absurda! Eu fiz a vontade dela e mudei a droga do armário de lugar. Se eu não fizesse isso, ela provavelmente acabaria fazendo e se quebraria toda quando o armário caísse em cima dela. Isso na melhor das hipóteses. Quando eu terminei ela estava sentada na cama me olhando surpresa.

- O que foi?

- Nada... eu achei que você tivesse que fazer um mínimo de força, pelo menos.

- Ah, eu fiz força. Quase rompi uma artéria... acho que vou precisar de massagem por uma semana.

- Eu devo ter perdido a piada, sabe... porque quando te conheci não achei que você tivesse essa veia cômica.

Eu não tinha mesmo. Tudo bem que eu sempre gostei de provocar, mas eu andava meio irônico demais. Acho que foi depois que a conheci.

- E você não disse que ia voltar só amanhã?

- Eu disse?

- Sim, você falou volto depois de amanhã.

- Hum, pode ser. Mas eu resolvi tudo mais rápido do que imaginei.

Ela ficou calada, com os olhos baixos, mexendo no lençol.

- Algum problema?

Levantou os olhos, me olhando e mordendo os lábios.

- Eu queria muito fazer umas perguntas...

Eu fui até ela e sentei na cama, encostando as costas na parede, enquanto ela virava para me olhar.

- Faça-as.

- E você vai responder?

- As que eu quiser, sim.

- Ok... é fato então que você é um vampiro?

- Sim. Fato consumado.

- E os outros?

- Meus irmãos? Também.

- Espera aí. Vocês são irmãos? Eu vi dois deles se agarrando. Óh céus, que nojo!

- Não, Bella, calma.

Eu ri imaginando a cena na cabeça dela. Dois irmãos se agarrando. Eca!

- Não é bem assim... somos uma família, mas não temos os mesmos pais. Irmãos é uma forma de falar.

- Não entendi... não são irmãos de sangue?

- Somos... de um certo modo. (eu sorri)

- Você só está me confundindo mais.

- Todos são meus irmãos... mas não entre si. Todos foram transformados por mim, entende? Então de uma certa forma, eu tenho um tipo de parentesco com todos...

- Você é tipo, um pai deles?

- Não não. Nunca quis estabelecer uma ligação dessas. Nós vivemos juntos, nos respeitamos, cada um tem seu espaço. Mas lógico que eles me respeitam um pouco mais do que aos outros.

Ela me olhava tentando absorver a informação.

- Por que vocês andam de dia?

- Porque nós podemos. Sem nos expormos à luz direta do sol.

- Hum... então os filmes estão errados?

- Totalmente! (eu ri)

- Você me achou ridícula fantasiada de vampira então?

Mexi no cabelo enquanto sorria para ela. Ela estava engraçada, né?

- Bem, eu odiei os dentes e as lentes.

- Olho branco não existe mesmo, né?

- Olhando para mim você pode ver que não.

Eu tirei os óculos, deixando-a ver meus olhos vermelhos. Ela me encarava curiosa. Era estranho deixar um humano saber desse tipo de coisa.

- Vermelhos... você nunca esteve usando lentes na festa...

- Não!

- Vocês não possuem criatividade nenhuma, né?

Eu achei graça. Era legal, ué.

- Não.

Ela mordia os lábios, talvez pensando na próxima pergunta.

- Você... é imortal mesmo?

- Se a minha cabeça não for arrancada, sim. Nem se eu for destroçado, claro.

Ela me olhou com pavor. Eu estava sendo sincero...

- Estaca?

- Mito. Culpa da Buffy!

Ela riu, ficando corada. Eu gostava do som da sua risada.

- Você... já matou muitas pessoas? (dessa vez ela me olhou com receio)

- Já. Faz parte da cadeia alimentar, eu acho.

- E você se orgulha disso?

- Bella, eu não sou um bom rapaz. E eu já faço isso há algum tempinho... já tive tempo de me acostumar. Não vou te dizer que sinto peso na consciência, porque seria mentira. Eu gosto.

- Ok... e... por que você... não me matou?

Essa era uma pergunta complicada. Nem eu tinha a resposta exata ainda.

- Eu não quis.

- Essa é sua resposta?

- É a que eu tenho para dar no momento.

- Idade?

- Verdadeira, ou fictícia?

- As duas...

- 338 e 25.

- Hein?

- Nasci em 1670 Bella...

- Ow.

Ela olhava novamente para baixo, brincando com o lençol. Será que ela me achou velho demais?

- Prefere rapazes mais novos? (eu provoquei)

- Eu estava pensando em relacionamentos com homens de até 28 no máximo...

Soltei uma gargalhada, que a fez rir também.

- Acho que você está com problemas então.

- Eu sonhei com você. (ela falou, vacilando)

- Sonhou? Eu costumo causar isso nas mulheres mesmo.

- Muito engraçado. Na verdade, foi pesadelo.

Eu franzi a testa, olhando-a. Pesadelo comigo? Isso era novidade.

- Estava escuro aqui no quarto e você me atacava...

- Foi apenas um pesadelo. Eu já disse que se quisesse, já tinha feito isso.

- Você acha? Eu posso ser pequena, mas não se engane... sei me defender, ok?

Aquilo foi a piada do dia. Ela sabia se defender? Eu devia lembrá-la do sequestro da moto e do teste da Beta? Mas eu achei melhor provar, ao invés de discutir...

- Entendo.

E então eu pulei em cima dela, a jogando deitada de costas.

- Que defesa extraordinária. Estou chocado!

- Não tem graça. Você me pegou desprevenida.

- Claro, porque um vampiro sempre avisa quando vai atacar. (eu sorri)

Ela me fez uma careta, enquanto deixava a cabeça cair para o lado. Eu olhei aquele pescoço cheiroso e suculento, me esquecendo de tudo. Eu segurei suas mãos, enquanto aproximava lentamente meu rosto daquele alvo.

- Ed-edward?

- Oi...

- O que vo-você está faze-zendo?

Eu fechei os olhos, tentando me controlar. Mas que merda eu estava fazendo?

- Nada.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Eu tive medo de respirar, enquanto ele estava em cima de mim, encarando meu pescoço. Ele ia mesmo me atacar? Ou era só mais uma cena de tortura que ele gostava de fazer comigo? Então ele soltou meus braços e saiu de cima de mim, levantando da cama. Eu não tinha certeza se isso era bom ou ruim, mas tudo bem.

- Desculpe. (ele me olhou sério)

- Pelo que exatamente?

- Por quase ter te matado.

- Ah, isso? Ok. (respondi enquanto ficava de pé também)

Eu é que não seria besta de discutir, né? Quando um vampiro nos pede desculpas, nós aceitamos calada.

- Isso foi só para te provar como você não teria a mínima chance comigo.

- Eu já disse que você me pegou desprevenida...

Edward me olhava. Na verdade, ele olhava para meu corpo. Mais precisamente, na altura da barriga. Eu acompanhei seus olhos. Ele olhava uma pequena mancha de sangue na camisola, que vinha do meu corte.

- Isso melhorou?

Ele perguntou, se aproximando novamente de mim, e tocando a camisola.

- Mais ou menos... acho que o curativo vazou...

- Não é melhor trocar então?

Ele me olhou, sorrindo um sorriso torto que eu já tinha visto algumas vezes. Dava a impressão que ele sempre sorria desse jeito quando queria seduzir. Eu ainda morro disso.

- Acho que sim... eu vou trocar antes de dormir.

- E você acha que eu vou deixar você ficar sangrando assim? Onde está a gaze e o esparadrapo?

Eu ri nervosa. Ele não estava falando sério, né?

- Quem disse que eu vou deixar você fazer isso?

- Quem disse que eu vou esperar você autorizar?

- Você vai mexer com sangue?

Ele ficou me fitando por alguns segundos.

- Vendo por esse lado, eu deixo você fazer isso sozinha.

Então ele virou-se, se preparando para pular, não, saltar minha janela. Como assim ele nem se despede?

- Ei!

Ele me olhou.

- Já vai?

- Vou.

- Nossa, que simpático. Tchau então.

Ele riu e me puxou pela mão.

- Quer saltar comigo?

- NÃO! Tenho medo de altura, obrigada.

Eu tinha muito medo de altura. Mesmo. Senti seus dedos alisando meus cabelos, enquanto me olhava.

- Eu não te deixaria cair... mas se você tem medo, não vou fazer isso. Mas vou embora, ok? É torturante demais ficar tanto tempo por aqui.

- Torturante? Por causa do sangue? Eu troco o curativo então, é só você me esperar aqui.

- Bella, não é por causa do sangue. Esse é apenas um dos motivos. É por sua causa. Você toda me dá água na boca.

Ele beijou minha testa enquanto eu engolia seco.

- Ok.

Fiquei ali parada vendo ele entrar no carro e ir embora. Eu era mesmo estranha, muito estranha. Demorei 18 anos para arranjar um namorado, e quando arranjo, ele é um vampiro. Não que ele fosse meu namorado.

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Sério, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu simplesmente não queria sair de lá. Não estava nem na metade do caminho para minha casa, e já sentia vontade de voltar. Que merda! Certo, mas eu não iria voltar, pois eu era um cara super controlado. Cheguei em casa e escutei cada um no seu quarto. Bem, mais ou menos. Rose e Emmet num quarto, Alice e Jazz em outro. Só o otário aqui tinha um quarto gigante, para ficar sozinho. Sim, porque eu nunca trazia mulheres para casa. Isso era uma regra sagrada. Para todos nós.

Me joguei na cama, para fazer o que eu adorava. Olhar o teto. Isso me distraía muito. E então as vozes foram ficando mais intensas. Não só as vozes, mas os pensamentos dos meus irmãos. Eu estava sendo obrigado a ouvir a transa dos dois casais. Eu devia estar pagando todos os meus pecados, só podia ser isso.

"Mais forte, Emmet!"  
"Você gosta disso Alice?"  
"Hum, isso Jazz..."  
"Que delícia Rose!"

Fiquei puto e saí berrando pelo corredor, enquanto voltava para o carro.

- Estou indo embora porque vocês são pervertidos! Ninguém tem motel para ir não?

Entrei no carro e fiquei olhando o volante, pensando. Para onde ir? Ali é que não dava para ficar, eu não era tão masoquista assim. Só tinha um lugar onde eu gostaria de estar... mas eu tinha acabado de sair de lá. Ela provavelmente me expulsaria com um pano de prato na mão. Eu ri disso. Ok, eu não corria nenhum perigo.

Entrei no quarto que já estava de luzes apagadas e só iluminado pela luz que vinha de fora. A vi dormindo, respirando calmamente. Me aproximei devagar para não matá-la do coração. Era certo eu estar ali? Que se dane. Agachei em frente a cama, perto do seu rosto.

- Bella...

Nada... sono profundo né? Mudei de tática então. Sussurei em seu ouvido.

- Bella...

Os olhos cor de chocolate se abriram e ficaram me olhando. E fecharam de novo.

- Bella...

Dessa vez eu dei uma leve sacudida nela. Eu queria atenção, né? Ela me olhou de novo, dessa vez levantando a cabeça.

- Edward? Achei que estava sonhando.

- Não está... surpresa!

Eu abri um sorrisão enquanto implorava mentalmente. Me deixe ficar, me deixe ficar, me deixe ficar.

- Posso ficar aqui?

Ela sentou na cama esfregando os olhos. Totalmente descabelada. Mas eu nem ousei comentar esse fato.

- Você quer... ficar aqui? No meu quarto?

- Exatamente!

- Até amanhã?

- Bem... eu pensei em ficar até amanhã. Mas se você preferir explodir o mundo e ficar até o próximo século... pode ser também.

Ela revirou os olhos, passando a mão nos cabelos. Eu devia avisá-la que ela tinha se descabelado ainda mais? Não Edward, cale a boca.

- Ok... o que você quer ficar fazendo?

Eu juro que na maioria das vezes eu não queria irritá-la, ou provacá-la, muito menos deixá-la sem-graça. Mas era impossível, já que ela só tinha perguntas para respostas ótimas!

- Eu posso te dar várias opções... a maioria é proibida para menores de idade. Mas visto que você já tem 18 anos...

Ela ficou roxa e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, me empurrando com a mão.

- Sai daqui, Cullen!

- Tudo bem...

**## BELLA POV ##**

Ei, ele vai embora mesmo. Será que só ele pode ser irônico? Eu me vi levantando da cama e correndo antes que ele saltasse. Quando alcançei ele, passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura e...

- Edwaarrrdddd!

Eu fechei os olhos e senti suas mãos me segurando, enquanto nós caíamos da janela. Eu achei que ia morrer, mas não senti impacto nenhum. Abri os olhos, e vi que ele estava de pé no gramado, me segurando no colo.

- Você é definitivamente louca!

- Eu... eu... (suspirei) eu sei...

Céus, eu era louca. Eu tinha abraçado ele justamente na hora que ele pulou. Claro que eu fui junto, né?

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Ela estava tremendo. E dessa vez não era pela minha beleza. Claro, a pessoa quase tinha se estabacado aqui embaixo. Quando eu tinha dado o impulso para saltar, senti seus braços me envolvendo. Por sorte consegui segurá-la antes que chegássemos ao chão. Agora ela tinha a cabeça encostada no meu peito, enquanto recuperava a respiração normal.

- O que deu em você?

- A culpa é sua que saiu andando!

- Você me mandou embora, lembra?

- Eu estava sendo irônica!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Hum.

Eu relembrei ela falando e me empurrando.

- Você não é muito boa nisso...

Ela me acariciou com um soco.

- Será que podemos voltar então?

- Claro!

Eu dei impulso para saltar, sentindo seus braços apertando meu pescoço.

- Edwardddd!

- O que? Você não queria que eu entrasse pela porta, né?

A coloquei em pé no quarto, segurando-a pela cintura enquanto a sentia meio tonta. E então eu vi uma coisa interessante. Bem interessante, na verdade. Eu só tinha me dado conta disso agora, com ela ali em pé na minha frente. O que ela estava vestindo não era uma camisola... era minha camisa! Aquilo era excitante.

- Bella, o que minha camisa está fazendo no seu corpo?

Ela corou olhando rápido para si mesma e me olhou de volta.

- Ow.

- Ow? Ela está fazendo ow?

Eu ri. Ela era muito engraçada.

- Haha! Cômico! Não, eu a lavei para te devolver. Mas quando fui deitar vi que não tinha nenhuma camisola limpa... então a vesti.

Ela mordia os lábios e desviava os olhos enquanto me respondia. Hum. Estranho. Fui até seu armário e abri as portas. Tinham umas 5 roupas de dormir penduradas.

- Essas não serviam, né?

Eu amava provocá-la, mais do que tudo!

- Ok, Edward... eu quis vestí-la. Satisfeito?

Muito! Eu sorri de lado, andando até ela, saboreando cada centímetro daquela imagem.

- Você sabe... que a blusa sendo minha, eu posso pegá-la de volta, né?

Ela arregalou os olhos cor de chocolate, dando um sorriso nervoso.

- Você não faria isso...

- Eu faria muitas coisas que você nem imagina...

Passei a língua pelo contorno da boca, quase babando, enquanto me aproximava mais... lentamente.

- Não seja louco! Eu estou sem nada por baixo!

Eu voei nela, quase a esmagando na parede, sentindo seu coração querendo sair pela boca.

- Bella, não se diz para um leão que o cordeiro já está temperado... a não ser que o cordeiro queira ser abatido.

Eu soçobrava no seu ouvido, enquanto deslizava uma mão pela sua coxa, sentindo seus músculos completamente rígidos. Ela afundou o rosto no meu peito, apertando minha blusa com os dedos.

- Não... por favor...

E eu não pude continuar. Não com ela me pedindo pra parar. Me afastei um pouco dando-a espaço para sair da parede e fui sentar na cama.

- Você quer a camisa de volta?

- Claro que não. Pode ficar.

Ela veio para a cama e sentou-se ao meu lado, deitando a cabeça no meu ombro. Minha descoberta... eu tinha me apaixonado.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Ele me obedeceu. Eu nem acreditava nisso. Encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro, tentando manter meus olhos abertos.

- Obrigada.

- Sem problemas. Eu só quero arrancar sua roupa... mas... sem problemas.

Eu o peguei rindo maliciosamente para mim e passando a mão naquele cabelo irritante.

- Por que você faz isso?

- Isso o que?

- Mexe no cabelo toda hora.

- Ah... eu não sei. Alguma mania antiga. Por que, te incomoda?

- Muito! É irritante! E sexy... mas é irritante!

Ele riu, desmanchando mais ainda o penteado, puramente de propósito. Para que eu fui comentar isso? Edward então deitou na cama e ficou me olhando.

- Você vai dormir aí? E eu?

- Aqui também.

- Reparou que a cama é de solteiro, né?

Ele sorriu torto.

- Tem espaço para os dois.

Ele se ajeitou, ficando de lado e deu um tapinha no colchão, me chamando. E eu achava que nunca ganharia na loteria! Deitei ao seu lado, praticamente colada nele devido ao tamanho da cama, enquanto seus olhos vermelhos olhavam fundo nos meus olhos.

- Se eu acordar de madrugada com você me olhando assim, vou pensar que estou tendo pesadelos de novo. (eu fiz ele rir)

- Eu te faço mudar de idéia.

Ele respondeu aproximando sua boca da minha. Senti sua mão puxar minha cintura para mais perto do seu corpo e então ele me beijou. Me dava leves mordidas nos lábios primeiro, e depois sua língua encontrou a minha, o quente e o gelado. Seu beijo era algo que eu nunca tinha provado igual, devagar e intenso. Eu só lembro de ter me aconchegado naqueles braços, enquanto meus olhos se fechavam lentamente, e o vermelho era a última coisa que eu via.

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Eu fiquei a noite toda imóvel, não queria acordá-la desnecessariamente. Mas eu acho que poderia ficar ali eternamente, acompanhando a sua respiração calma, e o movimentos que seus lábios faziam enquanto sussurravam durante o sono. Eu me senti vitorioso, por ter sido tão controlado essa noite, pois eu quase perdi o controle quando ela colocou uma perna por cima de mim. Se Emmet soubesse disso, provavelmente me chamaria de broxa ou algo do tipo. Eu já estava pensando em acordá-la quando o relógio despertou. Aquilo era um despertador mesmo? Parecia um barulho que vinha do inferno. Se eu fosse humano e tivesse que acordar ouvindo aquilo, com certeza já teria me suicidado. Agora eu entendia porque muitos humanos já amanheciam estressados. Tudo culpa da porra do despertador. Ainda bem que no meu tempo, eu acordava com o canto do galo.

Eu a olhava quando os olhos se abriram, primeiro assustados, e depois se juntando a um sorriso calmo. Que bom, ela entendeu que não era um pesadelo. Suas mãos pequenas vieram parar nos meus cabelos e sua perna subiu mais ainda para cima de mim, enquanto uma das mãos saíam dos cabelos e desciam pelas minhas costas. Era eu quem estava sonhando agora? Fiquei imóvel e sério quando senti a mão quente entrando por debaixo da minha camisa. Era instinto eu ficar alerta.

- Ops... reflexo... desculpa. (ela falou mordendo os lábios, retirando a mão das minhas costas e a perna de cima de mim)

- Isso é um reflexo diário? Dormirei aqui todos os dias a partir de agora!

Ela fez careta e depois, como se estivesse lembrando de algo, tampou o rosto com as mãos.

- Ow! Edward! Sai daqui! Eu devo estar um lixo!

- Você não está um lixo... talvez um pouco despenteada. Mas só.

Ela voltou a me bater com aquelas mãos pesadas e grandes. Achava mesmo que eu sentia alguma coisa? Levantou da cama tentando (sem sucesso) ajeitar o cabelo. Quanto mais ela levantava os braços, mais a camisa subia, quase revelando aquilo que eu queria ver. Por mim ela ficaria o dia todo mexendo no cabelo...

- Eu só vou falar com você depois de ter escovado os dentes, tomado banho e penteado a juba.

- Ok.

- E você está parado aí, sem ir embora porque...

- Não quero ir.

- Não vai pra faculdade hoje?

- Claro que vou.

- Com essa roupa?

Ah. Me olhei e lembrei que estava com a mesma roupa que passara o dia inteiro. Olhei Bella e tive uma excelente idéia.

- Vou com a blusa que você está.

- Hein?

**## BELLA POV ##  
**  
Eu não acreditava que essa noite tinha sido real mesmo. Porque tipo, eu dormi com Edward Cullen! Rá! Chupa essa manga! Tudo bem, eu tinha só dormido mesmo... mas eu dormi com Edward Cullen! Nos braços de Edward Cullen, colada em Edward Cullen. Ok, eu estava ficando histérica! Saí do banho, e quem estava no meu quarto? Vou dar uma pista. Ah tá bom, perdeu a graça. Ele agora vestia a camisa que eu usei para dormir. Um pouquinho amarrotada, mas não importa. Eu estava com ela há poucos minutos. Eu sou foda!  
Ele estava futucando tudo no meu quarto. Todas as gavetas. Para um vampiro, ele era bem fofoqueiro. Vi seu sorriso torto me olhando.

- Eu daria a minha imortalidade para ser essa toalha.

Eu provavelmente tinha corado, já que ele agora estava rindo satisfeito. O plano dele era esse. Sempre.

- Eu preciso me trocar... não quer dar uma voltinha pela vizinhança?

- Não.

- Edward, isso foi uma indireta para você sair.

- Ah foi? Você não é muito boa nisso também, Bella.

Eu bufei. Estava perdendo tempo ali com ele querendo me irritar. Se ele fosse mudo seria tão bom...

- Dá pra pelo menos ficar de costas enquanto me troco?

- Claro! Juro pela minha alma!

- Aquela que você provavelmente não tem?

Ele riu e me puxou pelo braço.

- Droga... achei que você fosse cair...

- Eu acho que estou começando a entender as suas piadinhas!

Dessa vez ele gargalhou. Já disse que ele era lindo?

- Tudo bem, você venceu. Vou ficar de costas.

- Edward...

- Sério!

Ele virou de costas e ficou rindo. Eu iria matá-lo se ele fizesse alguma graça. Acho que nunca troquei de roupa tão rápido em toda minha vida. E olha que eu já era rápida nisso.

- Bella...

- Fala.

- Eu cheguei a dizer que vampiros enxergam de costas?

Eu tropeçei na calça que estava vestindo e caí de cara no chão.

- Está tudo bem aí?

- EDWARD!!!!!

Ele ria. Por que essa pessoa gostava tanto de rir?

- É brincadeira. Vampiros não enxergam de costas. Bem, pelo menos não eu. Eu só leio pensamentos.

Puta que pariu!

- EDWARD!!!!!

- Calma... não os seus.

Terminei de vestir a roupa e fiquei sentada no chão, no mesmo lugar onde tinha caído e fiquei olhando-o de costas ainda. Ele tinha me cansado mentalmente. Edward Cullen era irritante!

- Já acabei!

- Hum. Preferia você de toalha.

- Não acho que seria muito confortável assistir aula de toalha, sabe?

Ele me puxou pela mão, me ajudando a levantar.

- E quem disse que você iria para a faculdade?

- Bem, eu estou aqui para estudar e aprender coisas!

Lá vinha o sorriso torto de novo. O que era agora? Ele pegou minha mão e a levou para dentro de sua camisa. Óh céus, que barriga era aquela?

- Eu sou um ótimo professor, Bella. Te ensinaria melhor que os seus professores...

Eu ri extremamente nervosa, tentando respirar.

- Esto-tou falando de matérias acadêmicas.

- Educação sexual é uma matéria acadêmica!

Eu fiquei olhando-o sem conseguir responder. Na verdade nem sei dizer quanto tempo eu fiquei engasgada.

- Bella...

- Hã?

- Fecha a boca para não babar, minha linda...

Apertei meus dedos na barriga dele e puxei-o pelos cabelos trazendo sua boca até a minha. Eu o beijava tão rápido que nem acreditava que essa habilidade toda era minha mesmo. Ele foi andando de costas até deitar na cama de barriga pra cima e me puxou pela cintura me colocando em cima do seu corpo. Eu acho que estava suando... talvez fosse precisar de outro banho. Apoiei as mãos no seu abdômem, que a blusa levantada deixava aparecer.

- Eu gosto da sua barriga...

- Só dela? O resto do corpo vai ficar com ciúmes!

- Eu não vou cair na sua de novo Edward.

Ele riu e meu corpo tremeu com o movimento do seu.

- Bem... faça bom proveito dela. Meu corpo é todo seu!

Ele sorria torto enquanto passava a língua pela boca. Me torturava até quando não tocava em mim. Antipático!

- Se não saírmos logo vamos nos atrasar, Edward.

Saí de cima dele tentando não parecer nervosa, já que eu estava prestes a infartar.

- Toma, Edward! Desprezado mais uma vez!

- Eu não desprezei ninguém!

- Como não? Você se aproveitou de mim agora. Tirou minha inocência...

- Muito engraçado.

Ele riu e me puxou pelo pescoço, sussurrando.

- Sabe por que eu estou resistindo a tudo isso?

- Por que?

- Porque quando eu decidir te pegar de jeito, vou descontar tudo que está se acumulando aqui.

- Tudo o que?

Ele me olhou com cara de safado.

- Esquece. Na hora eu explico.

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Eu falei para ela que não me incomodava de sair pela janela e esperá-la no carro, enquanto se despedia das amigas. Mas ela insistiu e fez questão que eu saísse pela porta da frente. Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou pela escada. Quando chegamos na cozinha, minha paz tinha acabado.

"Que merda é essa?"  
"Edward Cullen? Cullen? Cullen?"  
"Bella e ele? Hum... isso aí amiga!"  
"Um Cullen aqui em casa?"  
"Eles dormiram juntos?"  
"O que preciso fazer pra dormir com ele também?"

- Bom dia meninas! (Bella estava sorridente)

- Bom dia, Edward! É Edward, né?

- Oi Edward!

- Hey Bella!

Será que eu teria oportunidade de falar algum dia?

- Olá. Bom dia.

Elas me olhavam incrédulas.

"Será que ele é todo branquinho?"  
"Imagina esse homem me agarrando..."

Ok. Chega.

- Bella, lembra o que eu falei dos pensamentos? (falei baixo em seu ouvido)

- Lembro muito bem.

- Então... eu só não leio você. Mas estou lendo suas amigas. E não estou achando legal. Quer dizer... não seria legal para você eu levar isso a sério.

- Ow. Eca! Nojo! Vocês são abusadas hein!

As garotas olharam-na assustadas, e eu puxei Bella pelo braço, a tirando da cozinha.

- Você ficou maluca?

- O que? Acha mesmo que eu vou ficar quieta?

- Você pretende brigar com elas, dizendo que eu escutei seus pensamentos?

Ela parou e ficou me olhando. Eu esperava que ela ficasse na dela.

- Certo. Mas não é nem um pouco legal saber que minhas amigas dão mole para você e o senhor escuta tudo...

- Na verdade, só duas me querem. A de cabelos escuros não.

- Angie! Pelo menos ela. O que você quis dizer com levar isso a sério?

- Digamos que não estou acostumado a ser fiel.

Pela cara que ela fez, achei melhor ir correndo para o carro.

Ela saiu de casa e passou andando por mim. Onde ela estava indo?

- Bella?

Não respondeu. Mulheres... liguei o carro e a segui devagar, abrindo o vidro para falar com ela.

- Você vai a pé?

- Vou.

- Entra, Bella.

- Não, obrigada.

- Eu estava brincando...

- Não estava não.

- Ok, não estava.

Ops. Ela me fuzilou com os olhos. Mulheres não gostam de sinceridade? Como elas são estranhas!

- Você nunca consegue ler o que eu penso?

- Nunca...

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo por que?

- Porque estou te xingando mentalmente.

- Isso amor, desabafa!

Ela apertou o passo. Era melhor eu pedir desculpas. Desliguei o carro e saí, puxando-a pela mão.

- Eu estava sendo sincero... preferia que eu tivesse mentido?

- Claro que não. Sinceridade é fundamental. E além do mais, o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Não sou nada sua...

Ahhh, era esse o jogo. Entendi. Ou ela achou que eu não fosse entender? Eu já tinha ouvido essa frase algumas vezes durante meus 338 anos.

- Isso é verdade. Mas você quer ser?

Ela parou e me olhou.

- Ser o que?

- Alguma coisa minha.

- Que seria...?

Tudo bem, eu deixaria ela achar que tinha me encostado na parede. Eu daria essa vitória a ela...

- Você quer ser minha namorada, Isabella Swan?

- Ah. Isso?

Dando uma de desentendida. Que fofinha.

- Isso.

- Pode ser. (ela respondeu dando de ombros)

Tradução: "é óbvio!" Mas eu não iria traduzir em voz alta, claro.

- Então que tal minha namorada entrar no carro?

- Tudo bem.

Ela entrou, fazendo barulho ao bater a porta, enquanto eu esperava a hora que a fumaçinha fosse sair da cabeça dela. Que nem histórias em quadrinhos, sabe?

- Minha namorada está mais calma?

- Não!

Certo. Hora de agir. Eu não era mais adolescente.

- Bella, olha só. Você precisa entender que eu não sou igual aos outros caras. Eu sou um... predador.

Ela me olhou feio.

- Posso terminar?

- Pode.

- Eu nunca namorei.

- Nunca? Você é virgem?

Eu ri.

- Eu não disse que nunca transei... quer que eu entre em detalhes?

- Não.

- Certo. Esse é o meu instinto. Eu sou assim e não me arrependo de nada do que fiz. Mas isso é passado, e olha que eu tenho um passado gigante. Portanto, nós estamos namorando, mas eu não posso mudar o que sou.

- Ou seja, você não será fiel?

- Eu não disse isso. Eu serei fiel, em não me relacionar com outras mulheres. Mas eu não vou deixar de me alimentar delas.

- Ow.

Senti ela engolir seco, triste. Isso me matava. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Não ia passar a morder apenas homens, né? Era uma coisa meio homossexual.

- Tudo bem com isso?

- O que você faz exatamente? Para moder a vítima?

- Eu as seduzo.

- Você seduz homens também?

Eca. Bizarro só em pensar.

- Não. Só mordo homens quando não tenho outra opção.

- E eu tenho que achar normal você seduzir mulheres?

Parei o carro e puxei-a para meu colo, alisando a cintura dela.

- Sim, você tem que achar normal... já que será a única que vai encostar em mim.

Invadi sua boca, agarrando seus cabelos enquanto deixava-a sem ar. A buzina começou a tocar quando a imprensei contra o volante, beijando seu pescoço. Acho que eu não tinha deixado dúvidas no ar.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Eu estava terminando de me ajeitar quando saí do carro. Edward meio que tinha tirado meu cabelo do lugar. E ainda não tinha engolido muito bem essa história de ficar mordendo mulheres não, mas tudo bem. Foi uma sensação bem estranha e atípica chegar com ele na faculdade. Sabe quando todo mundo te olha feio? Minto. Sabe quando todas as mulheres te olham feio? Então...

- O que elas estão pensando?

- Quem?

- As mulheres.

- Quais?

- Todas, Edward.

- Ah tá. O mesmo de sempre... sou lindo, gostoso, me querem e...

- EDWARD! De mim. O que estão pensando de mim...

- Ops. Nada...

Ele não me olhou.

- Pode falar, eu não ligo.

- Nada demais, Bella.

- Eu vou te bater se você não disser.

- Morri de medo.

- Sério, Edward!

- Acham que você não é boa o suficiente para mim.

- Ah. Ok. Elas estão certas.

- Você é hilária!

Elas estavam certas mesmo, por mais que eu odiasse isso. Nem eu sabia o que Edward Cullen tinha visto em mim. Mas eu é que não ia reclamar, né? Se ele é cego, ótimo! Eu gelei quando entramos no prédio e seus irmãos estavam lá, olhando para ele. E ele me levava em direção a eles. Merda.

- Edward, eu acho melhor eu não ir lá.

- Vou te apresentar, só isso.

- Eles não gostam de mim...

- Quem disse?

- Emmet.

- Hein?

- Bem, Rosalie não gosta de mim.

- Rosalie não gosta de ninguém. Só dela.

- E do Emmet, né?

- Mais ou menos. Ela gosta muito do corpo dele.

- Ow.

Paramos em frente aos quatro vampiros. E eu não acredito que estou falando isso naturalmente. Enfim, eles me olharam surpresos. Bem, não todos. A baixinha me olhou sorrindo.

- Oi Bella!

Ela falou comigo? E me chamou de Bella? Eu olhei pro Edward.

- Ela prevê o futuro. (ele me disse no ouvido)

Sério? Queria perguntá-la se eu ia reprovar na aula de Literatura Moderna...

- Essa é Bella.

Ele me apresentou, fazendo a loira me fulminar. Céus...

- Er... oi gente.

- Já nos conhecemos, né Bella?

Emmet sorriu para mim e piscou. Espero que Rosalie não tenha visto isso. Mas Edward viu e fechou a cara para o irmão.

- É um prazer.

O loiro também falou comigo, um pouco mais seco que Emmet, mas mesmo assim, simpático. Eu olhei para ela. A loira.

- O que? Quer um oi? Oi.

Delicadíssima, não?

- Ignore Rosalie. O dia que ela for agradável com alguém, o mundo acaba.

A baixinha, Alice, me disse enquanto sorria para mim. Ela parecia ser legal. Tirando o fato de matar pessoas, claro.


	7. Capítulo 7

**N/A: **Olá a todos! Desculpem pela demora, mas estava viajando e não tive como postar antes de ir... mas agora voltei e já estou colocando capítulo novo, ok?

Obrigada por todos os coments! Amanhã tento colocar logo o próximo e aproveito para responder algumas perguntas. Bjs!

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

Pela reação dos meus irmãos, acho que não teria muitos problemas em relação a Bella. Digo, tirando Rosalie, claro, que pensava de 2 em 2 segundos em matá-la. Mas isso era um pensamento comum a Rosalie, quando se tratava de outras mulheres. Eu não precisava me importar. Já tínhamos nos separado, Bella estava atrasada para sua primeira aula, e eu andava ao lado da minha irmã preferida. A mais coerente, pelo menos.

- E então?

- Não vou ficar te contando nada, Edward.

- Alice, eu preciso saber se algo for dar errado!

- Se algo for dar errado, eu vou te avisar, como fiz no dia do problema na fraternidade. Ok?

- Você não se cansa de ficar me bloqueando? Eu posso ser persistente.

- Na verdade não... é tão divertido ver sua cara de decepção...

Ela abaixou os óculos e piscou para mim. Alice adorava me deixar curioso. Merda. Cruzei com Megan da Ômega no corredor e algo a fez pensar que pudesse parar para falar comigo. Hein?

- Edward! Oi!

- Estou indo para minha aula, irmão.

Alice se despediu enquanto continuava andando e rindo. Ela tinha previsto isso.

- Megan.

"Lindo..."

- Tudo bem? Fiquei esperando uma nova visita sua...

- Não espere.

"Não faz assim meu amor..."

- Por que não? Estava pensando que nós deveríamos nos conhecer melhor, sabe?

- Vá para a aula, Megan.

A deixei falando sozinha no corredor, e entrei na minha sala. Ainda pude ouvir seus neurônios trabalhando.

"Ele falou comigo! Droga, não tem ninguém olhando!"

_**##BELLA POV ##**_

Tinha sido o mesmo que jogar dinheiro fora, porque desde meu primeiro dia de aula, que eu não prestava atenção a nada que os professores diziam. Claro, eu tinha conhecido Edward Cullen no primeiro dia de aula. Eu iria reprovar provavelmente. Precisava fazer logo amizade com Alice, pois se ela vê o futuro, talvez ela pudesse ver as perguntas que caíriam nas provas. Ok, esse seria o primeiro item da minha lista de afazeres. Achei melhor colocar a lista na ponta do lápis.

* fazer amizade com Alice  
* não encarar Rosalie  
* não encarar Emmet para Rosalie não ficar com ciúmes  
* não chegar perto de Rosalie  
* não sorrir para Emmet  
* nem falar com Emmet

Ok, Bella, isso é ridículo! Amassei o papel e mastiguei. Não deveria deixar vestígios da minha loucura. Mas pensando bem, não era loucura. Fiquei pensando na menina que trancou a matrícula por causa da Rosalie. Todos achavam que a garota era louca, coitada. E na verdade, ela não era! Parei de pensar nisso quando a aula terminou. Para minha surpresa, minhas próximas duas aulas tinham sido canceladas. Eu não teria nada para fazer o resto do dia ali na faculdade. Não sabia a sala de Edward, nem sabia seus horários, então decidi ir para casa. Eu estava a pé, já que tinha ido no Volvo. Sim, agora eu andava de Volvo, quem diria? No caminho parei na livraria que ficava quase em frente à minha casa.

Eu precisava comprar alguns livros para as aulas. Quando já estava no caixa para pagar, um livro na prateleira me chamou a atenção. Tinha uma capa preta e duas mãos segurando uma maçã. Eu geralmente não ficava atraída por capas de livros, mas essa eu achei interessante e resolvi pegar para ver. A sinopse me chamou a atenção. Claro. Era sobre uma garota comum e um vampiro. Isso soava bem familiar para mim. Céus. Eu estava literalmente vivendo uma ficção. Paguei o livro e fui para casa.

Eu tinha milhares de coisas para fazer, como arrumar a bagunça que estava se tornando o meu quarto, e tentar ficar em dia com as matérias que eu estava boiando, já que eu nunca conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas. Mas é óbvio, que a pessoa aqui resolveu ler a primeira página do livro. Só por curiosidade. E eu não consegui largá-lo mais.

_**## EDWARD POV ##  
**_  
Achei meio estranho não encontrar mais a Bella pela faculdade o dia inteiro. E olha que aquele prédio era pequeno. Minhas aulas acabaram e eu fui direto para a casa de você-sabe-quem. Nem preciso dizer o nome... saltei a janela e a vi deitada de bruços na cama. Que posição fantástica, ela parecia um alvo. O dardo era eu, claro. Controle-se Edward.

- Tem alguém viva aí?

- Edward!

Ela se virou e sorriu ao me ver. Que sorriso maravilhoso.

- O que houve?

- Só tive uma aula hoje... aí vim direto para casa.

- Está lendo?

- Ah! Sim! Nossa, você não vai acreditar nisso!

Eu me sentei ao seu lado e olhei o livro em questão. Uma maçã? Bella estava lendo culinária?

- Legal, minha linda. Aprendendo a cozinhar?

- Cozinhar?

Ela me olhou, olhou o livro e me olhou de novo.

- Edward, isso é um livro de história. (gargalhando)

- Ah é? Você não pode me culpar. Tem uma maçã na capa! Sobre o que é?

- Então... é um assunto comum para você... vampiros!

Tá de sacanagem com a minha cara, né? Ela estava lendo sobre vampiros? Não era mais fácil tirar as dúvidas comigo?

- Isso é vontade de gastar dinheiro? Meu bem, por que você não comprou um livro sobre o Pé Grande?

Levei um tapa. Para mim foi como um afago.

- Eu comprei porque gosto da escritora e dizem que esse é o novo best-seller dela. E além do mais, tem tudo a ver com nós dois.

- Twilight? Nunca ouvi falar. E duvido muito que tenha a ver com algo aqui dessa relação.

Peguei o livro e folheei rápido as páginas.

- Bella, você pode ficar rica. Não que eu precise do seu dinheiro, claro. Mas você pode ganhar um processo em cima dessa escritora.

- Por que?

- Porque aparentemente, ela copiou você.

- Eu não estou rindo, Edward.

Ah, vai, foi engraçado. Certo... não foi. Ela arrancou o livro da minha mão. Credo! Aquilo era banhado a ouro?

- Enfim, a história é sobre Becca Twain que se apaixona pelo Bernard Fulten. Ele é vampiro mas se apaixona por ela também. O problema o sangue dela é irresistível para ele, e isso dificulta as coisas.

- E ele a mata no final?

-EDWARD!

- Desculpa. Continue...

- Não, ele não mata! Até porque, ele é vegetariano.

- Hein? Vegetariano? Só me diga qual o alimento de um vampiro vegetariano...

- Ué, você não sabe?

- Eu conheço vários vegetarianos pelo mundo, Bella. Posso até visualizar um bando de vampiros saboreando uma alface.

Aquilo era estranho... o livro era bom mesmo? Best-seller?

- Vampiros vegetarianos são vampiros que não se alimentam de humanos, Cullen. Eles se alimentam de animais.

Eu quase vomitei.

- Ah Bella, não leia mais isso, por favor. Me deu náuseas agora. Isso me faz lembrar de Louis.

- Quem?

- Louis de Pointe du Lac. Um amigo antigo. Ele andou uma época tentando mudar de dieta. Passou a comer ratos. Só em falar nisso eu já me sinto mal.

- Você por acaso, só por acaso mesmo, não está falando do Louis de Entrevista com...

- Esse mesmo. Tinha esquecido que ele ficou famosinho por causa do filme...

- Ah claro. Qualquer dia você me diz que conhece Lestat também.

Fiquei calado, né? Eu tinha culpa?

- EDWARD! Você conhece?

- É né.

Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorrisão.

- Um dia você vai me apresentar!

- Claro, se você quiser ficar sem cabeça.

_**## BELLA POV ##**_

Ele acha mesmo que conseguiu me amedrontar? Como assim ele conhecia Lestat e eu não iria tirar proveito disso? Tipo, é Lestat, né? Por hora eu fingi que tinha caído na dele.

- Então, voltando ao assunto do livro, isso é um vampiro vegetariano.

- Bella, eu odeio quem maltrata animais... imagina eu mordendo um boi? Quando ele me olhasse com aqueles olhos tristes, eu desistiria.

- Ah sim... você só não desiste quando uma pessoa te implora pela vida, né?

- Aí não.

Eu me apaixonei por um vampiro troglodita sedento por sangue humano. Por que não podia aparecer um Bernard Fulten na minha vida? Bem, eu não ia dscutir. Por mais diferente que ele fosse de Bernard, ele ainda era meu. E real.

- Edward, o que acontece quando vocês saem no sol?

- Nos queimamos. Por quê?

- Só?

- Só Bella... queimar é pouca coisa mesmo.

- Eu não quis dizer isso. Mas nada mais acontece? Tipo, outro efeito? Vocês... não... brilham?

Ele me olhou com uma cara nem um pouco feliz.

- Você não está me perguntando se eu brilho...

- Bem, no livro eles brilham...

- Ok. Essa é a minha deixa para ir embora.

Ele levantou meio puto. Qual o problema? Foi só uma pergunta!

- Edward... ok, parei de ler. Enquanto você estiver por aqui.

Ele parou me olhando, passando a mão nos cabelos abomináveis.

- Isso foi estranho Bella. Me senti insultado. Desde quando homem brilha? Tenho cara de purpurina?

- Não é brilhar desse jeito! Ah, esquece...

- Acho bom mesmo. Eu me pergunto por que eu fico aqui perdendo tempo com uma doida de Becca e um zoofilo chamado Bernard, enquanto você está aqui sozinha, como uma presa indefesa...

- Eu acho bom você se acostumar, porque nós vamos na estréia!

- Eu vou em qualquer lugar, se você largar esse livro agora e vier aqui me dar um beijo.

Ele parecia uma criança mimada. Tinha quantos anos mesmo? Encostou na parede, ainda emburrado e cruzou os braços olhando pro teto. Eu ri daquela cena. Eu não era otária de não ir, né? Coloquei delicadamente o livro na cama (eu não ia jogar aquela relíquia de qualquer jeito) e fui até ele.

- Você agora vai ter que me levar até na China, se eu quiser.

- Ainda não fui beijado, Bella...

Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e puxei seu pescoço trazendo sua boca até a minha. Só consegui arrancar um selinho dele.

- Estou magoado. Você é a única humana no mundo que namora um vampiro e o troca por outro vampiro. Fictício!

- Eu não te troquei pelo Bernard!

- Claro, porque ele não existe!

- Não... porque quem eu amo é Edward Cullen.

- O que você disse?

Ops. Ele agora tinha um sorriso torto. Merda! Merda! Merda! Não podia ser a primeira a dizer essa palavra! Merda!

- Nada não. Acho que vou tomar banho.

Eu tentei sair correndo do quarto, mas ele foi mais rápido e me levantou pela cintura, colocando minhas pernas em volta do seu corpo. Eu estava prestes a morrer com ele tão grudado assim em mim.

- Tarde demais. Só sai daqui quando repetir.

- E você acha que eu estou desconfortável?

- Agora você não está... mas vai ficar quando eu começar a sessão de tortura!

- Hein?

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

Ela me olhava duvidando... ah Bella... eu a segurava pelos quadris, enquanto a dava chance de mudar de idéia.

- Vai falar?

- Não!

Sussurrei em seu ouvido, roçando os lábios na sua orelha.

- Tem certeza?

Seus pêlos se eriçaram e ela corou. Eu estava apenas começando. Aproximei minha boca da sua, sem beijar, e passei a ponta da língua no canto dos seus lábios. Ela tentou me beijar, claro. Eu me esquivei.

- Quer que eu pergunte de novo?

- Não vou dizer nada...

Beijei seu pescoço, dei algumas mordidas, outras lambidas. Ela ofegava.

- Pára...

Deitei em cima dela na cama e tirei minha blusa. O coração dela acelerou e seus dedos tentaram alcançar minha barriga.

- Quieta.

- Edward...

- Vai falar?

- Você sabe que não...

Segurei suas mãos que se esticavam em direção ao meu corpo.

- Então só eu vou brincar.

Ela se debateu em baixo de mim. Eu não estava nem aí. Levantei sua blusa até o umbigo, com a outra mão, e deslizei o dedo naqueles pêlinhos arrepiados.

- Solta as minhas mãos!

- Não.

Desabotoei sua calça jeans e abri o zíper, deixando aparecer o elástico da calçinha. É, eu realmente estava muito controlado.

- Edward, você não é louco!

- Que zumbido é esse que estou ouvindo?

Passei um dedo de leve pelo elástico e soltei, fazendo estalo. Eu adorava esse barulho. Me curvei um pouco e beijei o corte na barriga que já estava cicatrizando, e depois percorri sua barriga com beijos, até chegar na parte tampada pela blusa. Voltei lambendo o mesmo caminho, dessa vez até encontrar o bendito elástico, que peguei com os dentes e soltei de novo.

- O que será que tem por baixo desse elástico?

- Ok! Ok! Eu falo!

- Fale.

- Eu disse que... te... a-m-o.

- Não entendo letras soletradas.

- AMO!

- Ama quem?

- Céus, Edward! Que irritante!

- Você ama o céu?

Começei a levantar mais a sua blusa.

- Espero que você esteja usando sutiã.

- Tá. Eu amo você! Melhorou? Satisfeito?

Sim, agora eu estava. Sorri satisfeitíssimo. Beijei sua boca e deixei ela brincar com sua língua na minha. Agora ela podia. Soltei suas mãos, que foram parar imediatamente nas minhas costas, tentando me arranhar. Tentando, claro.

- Você é violenta amor...

- Cala a boca, Edward!

A menina ficou raivosa. Puxou meus cabelos, quase arrancando-os do couro cabeludo e me deu um chupão. Eu devia torturá-la mais vezes. Por que não tinha pensado nisso antes? Ela passou as pernas por cima do meu corpo, me puxando pra baixo, escorregando as mãos até minha bunda. Hum, ela apertou, isso sim. Safada! E eu com isso? Eu estava era gostando! Até que enfim, a gata tinha virado pantera. Puxei sua calça e ela segurou minha mão.

- Não...

- Como não?

- Isso não...

E... voltamos para a gatinha indefesa. Eu tinha gostado da pantera. Se meu corpo produzisse lágrimas, eu estaria chorando.

_**## BELLA POV ##**_

- Eu não vou te morder, Bella. (ele sorria)

Piadinha sem-graça a dele. Típico de Edward. Como dizer a ele que isso era tudo o que eu mais queria, e também o que mais me dava medo? Ele me acharia uma louca retardada, no mínimo. Era mais fácil dizer apenas não, mesmo me cortando o coração a cara que ele fazia agora de desesperado. Ele ficou me olhando incrédulo por uns segundos. Porque eu provavelmente devia ser a única criatura em todo o universo que diria não para ele. Óbvio. Ele bagunçou o cabelo.

- Bem... vou ali morrer e já volto.

- Que eu saiba, você já está morto...

- Nem todos os órgãos Bella... nem todos...

- Do que você est... oh, Edward!

Ele saiu de cima de mim, sentando na cama.

- Deus deve estar me castigando por ter desvirginado tantas mulheres durante estes séculos...

- Ah... deve ser um vasto currículo...

- Bons tempos...

- Eu estou aqui, tá?

- E aí ele me mandou um diabinho em forma de Bella. Para me torturar eternamente.

Eu ri com aquilo. Tadinho, quem ouvia até acreditava que era tão indefeso.

- Você não pode reclamar de tortura. Acabou de fazer o mesmo comigo.

- Bella, eu sou o vilão aqui! Você deveria ser a presa abatida!

Ele se fazia de pobre coitado. Hilário. Sentei atrás dele e passei as maõs em volta da sua cintura. Eu já falei que ele tinha a barriga lisa e dura mais gostosa que eu já tinha visto?

- Você pode me tacar na parede quantas vezes quiser... desde que pare quando eu pedir.

- O problema é justamente parar.

- Desculpe então. De novo, né?

Ele tirou minhas mãos e as beijou, depois levantou.

- Me desculpe, Bella. Preciso ir.

Como assim precisa ir? Ir onde? Ele ia embora do nada? Assim, visivelmente transtornado? O que ele tinha na cabeça? E aí uma coisa se passou pela minha mente. Não era o que... era quem ele tinha na cabeça. Ele não seria capaz de procurar outra pessoa que o deixasse extravasar. A quem eu queria enganar? Ele era Edward Cullen! Em cada esquina tinha uma mulher sorrindo pra ele.

Começei a correr quando ele vestiu a blusa e saltou a janela. Nunca desci as escadas tão rápido. E sem cair! Ele já estava no carro quando eu saí pela rua gritando o nome dele que nem uma louca. Ele me olhou assustado e desceu o vidro.

- O que foi?

- Volta, Edward!

- Hoje não.

- Como não? Se for embora não volta então.

Ele encostou a cabeça no banco e suspirou.

- Não dificulta as coisas, Bella. Eu não volto porque não estou em condições psicológicas.

- Então abre a porta...

- Você não vai entrar. Quer morrer?

Ok. Entrei pela janela mesmo. Quer dizer, entrei não, fiquei meio que pendurada. Metade do corpo dentro do carro e metade fora. Eu tinha mesmo que pagar mico numa hora dessas? Pelo menos ele riu, me puxando pra dentro.

- Você é louca!

- Por você, eu sei.

Sentei em seu colo e tirei minha blusa, ficando só de sutiã. Ele subiu rápido o vidro. Ops, tinha esqueçido dos vizinhos.

- Eu não sei muito bem como é isso, então se você puder me ajudar...

- O que você está fazendo, Bella?

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu tentava sem sucesso algum tirar meu sutiã.

- Tentando dar para você.

E então um maldito sorriso torto surgiu em seu rosto e ele começou a gargalhar. Falei alguma coisa engraçada?

- Por que isso agora?

- Melhor eu do que outra, né?

- Outra?

- OUtra mulher.

Desisti de tirar o sutiã e começei a tirar a blusa dele. Que lerdo ele era.

- Ah sim. Ciúmes, né?

- Que seja... vai me ajudar ou não?

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

Eu ouvia mesmo aquelas palavras saindo da sua boca? Ou eu já estava tão fudido que estava delirando?

- Você tem certeza absoluta disso?

- Não... mas você quer que eu pense melhor?

Era bom eu não responder, né? Tirei minha blusa que ela ainda tentava tirar e a beijei, agarrando-a pelos cabelos e trazendo para mim, enquanto eu corria o banco para trás, degrudando-a do volante. Contornava sua boca quente com a língua, sugando seus lábios de vez em quando. Ela agarrava meus cabelos e ofegava.

- Você podia ter vindo de saia, né? Me pouparia trabalho...

- Não me zoa, Edward.

Ok. Joguei ela no banco do carona e puxei as pernas da sua calça. Ô peça de roupa mais infernal! Mulheres sempre deviam usar saias! Bella agora me olhava corada, de calçinha e sutiã. Eu tentei ignorar a estampa de ursinhos e puxei-a de volta para meu colo. Seu corpo todo tremia contra o meu e seu coração estava acelerado. Beijei seu pescoço enquanto alisava sua cintura e subia as mãos até seu sutiã. De ursinhos. Demorei 1 milésimo de segundo para fazer o que ela tinha levado 5 minutos para não conseguir. Quando tirei a peça ela se chocou contra meu peito, cravando as unhas nos meus ombros.

- Bella, não tem graça eu tirar se eu não estou vendo...

- A gente não pode fazer isso sem que você veja?

- Eu já vi antes, lembra?

- Antes foi antes.

Na verdade ela era ingênua, porque a sensação dos seios excitados dela encostados em mim, só me dava mais desejo ainda de possuí-la rápido.

- Meu amor, me dê espaço para tirar minha calça pelo menos...

Eu podia arrancá-la dali a hora que eu quisesse, mas como ela já estava tensa, achei melhor não piorar a situação. Eu tive que rir quando ela afastou só os quadris, sem soltar os dedos dos meus ombros. Eu desabotoava minha calça e os batimentos cardíacos dela aumentavam em sincronia. Deixei só a cueca aparecendo e desgrudei-a de mim, voltando a beijá-la, devagar dessa vez, tentando acalmá-la. Sussurrei um pouco no seu ouvido, enquanto suas mãos trêmulas apertavam meu braço.

- Você sabe que não precisa forçar nada, né?

- Aham.

- Porque eu não quero que você se arrependa depois.

Eu era louco em estar dizendo aquilo?

- Eu não quero é me arrepender por ter sido traída...

- Você acha que eu te trairia por causa disso?

- Acho.

- Bella... eu sou muito mais controlado do que você imagina.

- Aham.

Certo, eu não podia continuar com isso. Não queria que ela fizesse aquilo pelas razões erradas. Fechei minha calça e devolvi seu sutiã.

- Vista-se Bella.

- Por que?

- Eu vou fazer da forma certa contigo.

- Na cama?

Ela era hilária.

- Estou dizendo que não vamos transar hoje.

- Edward... mas eu quero...

- Não quer não.

- Você prefere outra?

- Não tem outra Bella! Isso é coisa da sua cabeça.

- Não vai me trair?

- Lógico que não. Eu nem sei de onde você tirou isso.

- Você saiu correndo... eu pensei que...

- Que eu fosse atrás de alguém? Eu não estaria surtando há dias para chutar o balde agora.

A vi suspirar aliviada.

- Achei que era o que você queria...

- É o que eu quero. Muito. Mas não com você tão tensa assim.

Ela apertou meu pescoço e encheu meu rosto de beijos. Mulheres... Ajudei-a a vestir a roupa e saímos do carro. Eu ia embora, claro.

- Bella, você poderia comprar umas lingeries legais?

- Por que?

- Ursinhos é meio broxante...

Ela corou e me deu um tapa. Carinho...

- Me desculpe se eu não costumo tirar a roupa pra qualquer um.

- Certo. Dessa vez eu te perdôo.

- Vai ficar?

- Claro que não! Não acha que é muito sofrimento para um dia só?

- Então tá...

Ela sorria e mordia os lábios. Linda demais desse jeito. Beijei sua boca e me despedi. Estava duro mas estava feliz.

_**## BELLA POV ##**_

Como eu poderia dormir agora? Queria ele ali comigo... mas eu fui idiota em dobro por deixá-lo ir duas vezes seguidas. Fiquei me revirando na cama enquanto passava as cenas todas na minha cabeça. Eu era idiota mesmo... não tinha mais salvação para mim. Fiz uma listinha de coisas a fazer mentalmente e coloquei junto com as outras coisas.

# Comprar lingerie sexy  
# Aprender a ser sexy  
# Ser sexy

Essa noite eu tive o sonho mais quente de toda a minha vida. Claro, porque eu fazia nele o que eu deveria realmente ter feito no carro com Edward. Pelo menos em sonho, eu dei pra ele.

Me arrumei correndo para poder chegar logo na faculdade. Não via a hora de encontrar Edward. Estava animadinha por causa do sonho. E que sonho! Precisei de um banho frio para poder ficar bem. Estacionei Ugly Red numa vaga qualquer e saí batendo a porta. Uma Ferrari preta quase me atropelou quando entrou na vaga ao lado da minha. Povo apressado, até parece que a faculdade ia fugir! Quando já tinha me afastado alguns passos, lembrei que esquecera um livro que precisaria para a 2ª aula, dentro do carro. Me virei para voltar mas bati de cara em algo duro. Na verdade, em uma pessoa dura. Um cara todo de preto e óculos escuros, cabelos lisos e loiros, compridos até o ombro, que apertava o alarme para fechar a Ferrari. Eu me senti tonta. Da suposta máquina de correr preta, saía uma ruiva de cabelos ondulados, de óculos também, que eu jurava ser tão linda quanto Rosalie.

- Oh, me de-desculpe.

- Não foi nada, princesa. Basta me dizer seu nome e está perdoada.

Ele sorria lindamente. Bella, está louca? Você tem um Edward Cullen!

- Isabella Swan.

- Muito prazer, Isabella. Eu sou James. E esta é minha irmã Victoria.

- Prazer...

Eu tinha até medo de olhar a garota. Me lembrava Rosalie, que me lembrava maldades.

- Tudo bem?  
Ela abriu um sorriso simpático para mim. Ok, ela não lembrava Rosalie.

- Tudo. Novos aqui?

- Viemos transferidos de Yale. Negócios a tratar na cidade.

- Ah.

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

Eu já via Bella em pé no estacionamento quando chegamos. Ela falava com duas pessoas que eu não conhecia. Quando nos aproximamos da minha vaga, eu não tive a mínima dúvida. Meus irmãos estavam de carona comigo hoje, e eu fiquei feliz, por saber que Alice estava próxima o bastante para que eu pudesse matá-la.

- Foi isso que você escondeu da gente, Alice?

Eles se assustaram com meu grito. Era um absurdo ela não contar algo do tipo.

- Eles não apresentam perigo, Edward!

- Alguém pode me explicar do que se trata? (Emmet me olhou do carona)

- Os novos alunos. Ali com Bella.

- Mas que merda...

- Loiro gostoso!

- Rose!

- Que é, Emmet? Só você pode?

- Você ocultou de nós a informação de dois vampiros na cidade, meu amor?

- Jazz, eu já disse, não são perigosos!

Estacionei de qualquer jeito e fui até eles.

- BELLA!

Ela virou para me olhar, com um sorriso nos lábios. Peguei sua cintura e a trouxe para junto do meu corpo.

- Edward, estes são James e Victoria.

Nos encaramos por rápidos segundos. Eles pareceram surpresos.

"Vampiro?"  
"Um vampiro e uma humana?"  
"Interessante..."

- Bem-vindos.

Virei-me e puxei a mão de Bella, saindo dali.

- Edward, que grosseria!

- Bella, você reparou neles?

- Sim, e daí? Bonitos.

- Vampiros.

- Hein?

_**## BELLA POV ##**_

Como assim vampiros? Forks tinha aberto sua temporada de caça e eu não sabia? Pensa em vampiros. Alguém vai imaginar que numa cidade tamanho ovo que nem a minha, sem nada para fazer, podem haver vampiros? E tantos assim?

- Você os conhece?

- Nunca vi na vida.

- Mas Edward, eles foram simpáticos.

- Eu sempre chego simpático nas minhas vítimas, Bella. Se chegasse assustando não me alimentaria tão fácil...

- Certo. Mas eu não acho realmente que eles sejam ruins.

- Que seja. Mas você prefere pagar para ver?

- Bem... não.

Nós estávamos indo em direção aos seus irmãos (merda!) que olhavam interessados.

- Deu um avisinho a nossos amigos, Edward?

- Não, Emmet.

- Eu não acho que precisem de avisos. O loiro vai fazer bem para saúde geral.

- Rose...

- Cale-se Emmet! É sua vez de sofrer.

- Eu preciso admitir que também achei-o interessante...

- Ficou maluca, Alice? Eu estou sentindo isso, ok?

- Oh! Desculpe Jazz. Foi sem querer!

- O que há com vocês duas, hein? (Edward perguntou às irmãs) Estão abobalhadas?

- Oi Bella!

- Er... oi Alice.

- Você vai passar direto, ok?

- Hã?

- Em todas as matérias.

Ah, graças! Eu nem precisei perguntar. Ela era boa mesmo, minha vampira preferida.

- Tudo bem, Bella?

Ele não estava falando comigo. Ok, ele estava, mas eu tentava ignorar Emmet já que Rosalie me fuzilava.

- Bella, Emmet está falando...

- Ah, sim. Tudo bem.

Ás vezes eu queria que Edward pudesse ler minha mente, para que eu mandasse-o calar a boca.

- Tá viva ainda, é? Edward sempre me surpreendendo!

- Rose... faça-me o favor de não mover os lábios, ok? Lixo a essa hora da manhã não me faz bem.

- O que foi? Ela tem direito de saber que pode virar almoço a qualquer momento. E eu ando com uma fome terrível esses dias...

Edward saiu me puxando.

- Ela estava brincando, né?

- Não.

- Como não?

- Ela não falou nenhuma mentira Bella. Você é um alimento para nós... e nós vivemos com fome. Mas isso não significa que vá acontecer algo com você. Eu nunca deixaria.

- Certo. Lembre-me de nunca aceitar convite para jantar dos seus irmãos então.

Ele riu e me abraçou. Com aquela confusão toda eu tinha até esquecido da minha imensa vontade em vê-lo essa manhã.

- Queria que você tivesse dormido lá em casa.

- Eu não tinha condições. Mas eu durmo hoje, que tal?

- Vou dar uma olhada em minha agenda e te digo mais tarde.

Ele sorriu torto e passou a mão nos cabelos irritantes.

- Bella, todo mundo sabe que você não tem vida social.

- Como não? Claro que tenho!

Mentira, né? Mas eu queria fazer um charme... ele estava se achando muito.

- Você só pensa em Edward Cullen o dia todo, meu anjo.

- Fala sério, Edward. Quanta humildade...

Ele me virou de frente e me beijou, me deixando totalmente tonta e sem ar. Maldade dele. Pura maldade. Como eu assistiria aula agora?

- Agora admite que você só pensa em mim...

- Eu só penso em você!

- Obrigado.

Antipático. Como assim ele achava que minha vida era movida por ele? Tudo bem que era, mas ele não podia ter tanta certeza disso. Não estava tão na cara assim, estava?

- Então você vai ficar comigo essa noite?

- Já que você está implorando, né Bella?

Desisto desse jogo. Deixa ele ganhar que é mais fácil. Nos despedimos e fui em direção ao inferno. Quer dizer, minha sala de aula. Justamente a matéria que eu fazia junto com Megan. Quando a vi na sala, procurei por alguma carteira que tivesse os dois lados ocupados. Saí correndo que nem uma louca quando vi uma lá no fundo.

- Bella, sente aqui!

- Ah, Megan, já guardaram lugar lá para mim, obrigada!

Entrei na fileira apertada, pisando sem querer no pé de algumas pessoas.

- Está ocupada.

- Por quem?

- Minha mochila.

Aquela garota não estava falando sério, né?

- Você não pode colocá-la no colo, ou no chão?

- Ela pesa e não vou ficar com uma mochila pesada no colo. Me dá cãimbra.

- E no chão?

- Tenho cara de lixeira?

Eu olhei para Megan lá embaixo, que me olhava sorrindo.

- Bem, se você me deixar sentar aqui, eu te apresento... Edward Cullen!

Ele só iria me matar, só isso.

- Interessante... mas não.

- Como não? Você sabe de quem estou falando, né?

- Sim. Mas meu gosto é diferente do seu.

- Hein?

- Eu deixo você sentar se me apresentar Rosalie Cullen.

Ah, ela estava de palhaçada comigo. Só podia ser isso. Rosalie? Rosalie? Rosalie?

- Serve Alice Cullen? Ela é tão fofa!

- Rosalie. Ou nada feito.

- Bella, tem lugar aqui se quiser! (Megan acenava para mim)

- Rosalie Cullen. Fechado.

- Sente-se.

Eu poderia me arrepender disso.

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

- Edward! Espere!

- O que foi Jazz?

- Acho que você ficou estressado demais com esse assunto dos alunos novos... pensei que pudesse te...

- Obrigado, mas não.

Eu me virei para ele. Jasper precisava entender que nem sempre era legal mandar nas emoções dos outros.

- Jazz, nem tente. Estou bem.

- Tem certeza que não quer?

- Absoluta. E estou atrasado para a aula, ok? Vá procurar alguma briga para acalmar por aí...

Por que todos os meus irmãos adoravam se meter na minha vida? Eles tinham uma carência exagerada. Eu hein. Sentei no meu lugar de sempre e estava totalmente concentrado no livro à minha frente quando escutei algo diferente.

"Ele por aqui? Vampirinho estressado..."

Levantei os olhos e vi a ruiva entrando na minha fileira e sentando-se ao meu lado. Era só o que me faltava.

- Acho que não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar.

- Não, não teve mesmo.

Respondi sem olhar para ela. O que era isso? Confraternização?

- Victoria, prazer.

Não respondi e continuei lendo meu livro.

- Você é sempre assim tão hospitaleiro?

"O que eu fiz?"

Ela iria ficar falando a aula toda? Sério mesmo? Era melhor falar logo para ela sossegar.

- Prazer. (respondi sem desviar os olhos do livro)

- Ele fala!

- Pelo visto sim.

- Edward, né?

- É.

- Fome?

- Por que pergunta?

- Bem... você está mal-humorado. Ou você é assim o tempo todo?

- Sou assim o tempo todo. Nasci assim.

Ela riu fazendo todos nos olharem. Ótimo.

- Certo. Te deixarei em paz então.

- Obrigado.

"Credo!"

A aula terminou e eu saí antes que ela se levantasse. Quando estava descendo as escadas, vi Bella andando rápido, como se fugisse da garota que a seguia. Bella era engraçada. Apertei o passo e alcançei-a abraçando-a por trás.

- Saudades?

- De você ou dos olhares raivosos?

- Não ligue para elas... são invejosas!

- Ei! Cumpra o trato!

A garota pelo visto estava mesmo seguindo Bella.

- Ah... não prefere deixar para amanhã?

- Não. Quero hoje.

- Olha um Cullen aqui! Não serve mesmo este?

Não entendi o que Bella quis dizer com aquilo. A garota olhou pra mim e de novo para Bella.

"Carinha feio..."

Hein? Como assim?

- Eu já disse que ele não me interessa!

- Bella, você poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo? (aí falei no seu ouvido só para ela ouvir) E por que ela me acha feio?

Bella me puxou pela camisa para longe da garota, que nos encarava com ódio no coração. Eu hein...

- Eu acho que ela gosta de garotas...

- Ow. Entendi.

- E eu tenho que apresentar Rosalie a ela.

Eu ri. Não, eu me mijei. Bella tinha surtado?

- Repete.

- Nós fizemos um trato na aula... não dá pra contar tudo agora. Mas enfim, eu prometi apresentar Rosalie a ela.

- E você perdeu a noção do perigo em que momento?

- Edward, você não está ajudando.

- Bella, quem não está ajudando é você. Veja bem, eu sou o único Cullen que gosta de você. Os outros te suportam apenas. E Rosalie, bem... ela te odeia.

- Mas eu nunca fiz nada a ela.

- Quem disse?

- O que eu fiz?

- Nasceu mulher.

- Oh. Ela aceitaria minhas desculpas?

Eu nem tive tempo de responder, pois Rose chegou aqui embaixo e a garota parou na sua frente.

- Oi.

- Some.

- Na verdade, uma amiga em comum ficou de nos apresentarmos.

- Bella, você tem tempo de correr. Eu distraio Rosalie.

- Não tem graça Edward.

Mas tinha, já que agora a loira assassina olhava mortalmente para Bella.

- Eu duvido que tenha amigos em comum com você. (Rose simpática)

- Temos. Isabella Swan. Minha amiga também.

- Como disse, eu duvido que tenha amigos em comum com você.

- Ela não é sua amiga?

- Ela é um inseto que veio praguear minha família.

A garota fulminou Bella, quando Rose a deixou falando sozinha e saiu andando.

- Inseto humano! (gritou com Bella e foi embora)

- Nossa amor, você está fazendo amizades super rápido!

_**## BELLA POV ##**_

Certo, aquele não foi o melhor momento da minha vida. Mas eu tentei ser legal e apresentar Alice. A garota é que não quis. Deve ter uma queda por masoquismo. Mas acho que Edward ainda queria me ver sofrer mais hoje, porque ele me levava em direção a mesa dos seus irmãos.

- Não me leve até lá!

- Vamos Bella, você precisa acostumar com eles.

- Ninguém se acostuma a ser refeição, Edward...

- Deixa de besteira, só quem te odeia é Rosalie.

- Você acha pouco?

- Sim. Preferia que todos eles te odiassem?

- Certo.

Nos aproximamos da mesa e a imagem me fez correr um frio na espinha. Rosalie estava sorrindo para mim. Deu para ficar claro? Sorrindo. E descascando uma maçã. Ou destroçando, entenda como quiser. Ela enfiava a ponta da faca na pobre fruta e puxava a casca com força, sorrindo.

- Er... oi gente. Eu não queria incomodar, mas Edward me arrastou.

- Arraste-se de volta então.

- Rose, por que você não tenta, apenas tenta, ser simpática?

Alice falava com a irmã enquanto levantava e me abraçava. Hein?

- Guardei lugar para você, Bella!

- Ah. Obrigada.

- Desculpe pelo ocorrido, Rose.

- Rose? Meu nome é Rosalie.

- Certo.

- Mas todos a chamamos de Rose, Bella.

- EMMET!

- Bem, Rosalie, me desculpe. Aquela menina só te acha muito bonita.

- Novidade... (ela nem me olhava)

- Você deveria ficar feliz por arrasar os corações até das mulheres...

- O que você disse?

- Bella... (Edward me olhou)

- Nada.

Emmet e Jasper estava rindo e isso só contribuiu para a loira esmagar a maçã na mesa e me olhar.

- Você não estava tentando me apresentar uma lésbica, estava?

- Bem...

- Edward, ela está se tornando suculenta a meus olhos...

- Tente, Rose... vai perder os dentes.

- E vai te catar Jasper! Pare com essa merda!

Eu não entendi por que ela gritou com Jasper. Ele só estava calado nos olhando e passando a mão na testa.

- Será que poderíamos agir como jovens normais no intervalo das aulas? Estão olhando... (Alice falava enquanto passava os dedos nos cabelos para espetá-los ainda mais)

Os ânimos pareceram se acalmar ali, já que a loira parou de querer (por hora) me matar.

- Bella, como estou?

- Ah... bem. Linda, Alice.

- Obrigada.

Os cinco olharam para a saída do prédio que dava para a lanchonete. Eu olhei também. Eram os dois irmãos que chegaram hoje. E que pelo visto estavam chamando atenção, né? Já que até os Cullens olhavam para eles.

- Loiro...

- Lindo!

- Qual é a de vocês duas? Dá pra pararem?

Alice e Rosalie cagaram para o pedido de Edward e continuaram olhando o... loiro. Ele me olhou.

- Fala também...

- O que?

- O elogio.

- Hein?

- Não vai chamá-lo de lindo, gostoso ou nada parecido?

Tudo bem que o cara era gato, mas para que eu falaria isso na frente de Edward?

- Não...

- Mulheres!

- Vamos caçar hoje?

Emmet falou que nem criança. Seu sorriso brilhava e seus dedos batiam na mesa como se estivesse ansioso pela resposta.

- Pode ser. Vai Jazz?

- Se Alice quiser ir... eu vou.

- Claro! Vamos sim. Pensei em algum lugar bem movimentado...

- Eu não vou para lugar de pobre, já aviso.

- Certo, Rose.

- Vão caçar? Viu Edward! Eles gostam de animais!

Todos me olharam. Que foi?

- Animais? (Jasper me olhava incrédulo)

- Bella adora animais... ela quer que eu a leve no zoológico!

Edward me abraçava apertado, quase me esmagando.

- Não, Edward. Estou falando da parada vegetariana.

Ele deitou a cabeça na mesa e colocou as mãos nos cabelos. Ele era estranho.

- Conte-nos, Bella! (Emmet estava curioso)

- Então, eu li num livro, sobre vampiros... cof!

Rosalie tinha me jogado um pedaço da maça esmagada na boca.

- Fumou maconha?

- Desculpe. Sobre o que vocês sabem... serem vegetarianos. Se alimentarem só de animais.

- Ewwww! (Emmet fazia cara de vômito)

- Ow Bella, que nojo! (Até Alice?)

- Me segurem! Me segurem! Me segurem!

Jasper e Emmet seguraram Rosalie pela cintura. Edward levantou a cabeça e me puxou.

- Hora de nos mandarmos.

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

Eu a deixei em sala de aula, a salvo de Rosalie e dos meus irmãos, que a essa hora deviam estar se contorcendo pela linda idéia oferecida por minha namorada. Bella parecia tentar a todo custo se meter em confusão. Começava a acreditar que eu não tinha entrado em sua vida por acaso, e sim para mantê-la viva. Irônico, não?

Nos encontramos no meu carro mais tarde, ela já esperava por mim encostada no capô.

- Quanto custa a hora?

- Hora?

- Dos seus serviços, gatinha?

- Muito hilário Edward!

Ah, era engraçado para mim sim, deixá-la irritada. Até porque isso era uma coisa fácil de acontecer. Fiquei de frente para ela e passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura. Ela tinha um cheiro magnífico.

- Bem, não vou te ver mais hoje e talvez nem amanhã, ok?

- Por quê?

- Vou caçar, esqueceu?

- Ah sim... você quer dizer, vai seduzir mulheres.

- Mais ou menos...

- Mas você não volta nem amanhã?

- Devo voltar, mas só de noite. Você pode tentar se cuidar?

- Eu sempre me cuido!

- Claro... sempre!

A puxei pelo cabelo e dei um beijo selvagem, para tirar seu fôlego. Adorava vê-la coradinha.

- Gostosa!

- Não adianta puxar meu saco, Edward... Não estou nem um pouco feliz com você dando em cima de mulher por aí.

- Prefere ser minha comida?

- Boa caça, Cullen!

Ela foi para seu carro (aquilo era mesmo um carro?) e eu esperei pelos meus irmãos que já estavam chegando. Eu ri quando Alice pulou nas costas de Jasper e o fiz de cavalinho.

- Então, vamos?

- Antes preciso passar em casa para trocar de roupa.

Rosalie era fresca ao extremo.

- Qual o problema com essa, amor?

- Emmet, eu não vou caçar com uma calça Diesel. Se espirrar sangue nela eu não me perdoarei.

Eu entrei no carro e girei a chave.

- Certo. Paramos em casa antes.

_**## BELLA POV ##**_

Eu cheguei em casa já me sentindo triste e vazia por ter que ficar longe de Edward por quase dois dias. Digo, ele era o meu combustível atualmente... o que eu faria sem ele ali? Pensei em tomar um calmante e tentar dormir até que ele voltasse, mas não era uma coisa muito saudável. Eu precisaria comer nesse tempo, né?

Estava colocando algumas roupas para lavar quando ouvi Jess chegando em casa. Simples, ela era muito barulhenta. Daquelas que nos filmes de terror se escondem em um lugar e sempre deixam algo cair para serem assassinadas, sabe? Então.

- Bella, é você?

- Sim, Jess, aqui na lavanderia.

Ela encostou-se na porta e ficou me olhando, sorrindo. Péssimo negócio isso.

- Adivinha o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Eu vou dormir. Você eu não sei.

- Não... nós vamos a uma festa!

- Eu não vou a nenhuma festa, Jess. Edward viajou.

- E vocês nasceram grudados? E peraí, ta rolando namoro ou algo parecido?

- Estamos namorando, obrigada.

A porta da sala abriu e fechou e logo depois Angie se juntava a nós. Era reunião na lavanderia?

- E aí, povo? Festinha, né?

- Até você, Angie?

- Ué Bella, eu não deixaria de ir, né?

- Que festa é essa afinal?

Jess tampou a boca de Angie com a mão. Ela amava contar as novidades.

- Chegou a conhecer os alunos novos?

- Er... um loiro e uma.. ruiva?

- Isso! Estão dando uma festa de boas-vindas.

- Mas eles é que são novos aqui... a festa não deveria ser dada para eles?

- Que seja, Bella. O cara é gatíssimo e eu vou.

- Eu também!

- E provavelmente, Lauren também.

- Sei... eu acho melhor vocês não irem nessa festa.

As duas se olharam.

- Tá maluca, Bella? Eu quero ter vida social de universitária, ok?

- Ok, ok, Angie. Mas é que talvez vocês não estejam acostumadas com o tipo de... culinária deles.

Jess pegou minha mão e olhou triste para mim.

- Bella, eu não queria que você se tornasse o fantasminha da faculdade.

- Fantasminha?

- É... aquelas pessoas que existem ali mas a gente nem se dá conta disso. Tipo figurante, sabe?

- Ah! Vocês querem, por favor, parar de me irritar! Santa paciência!

Saí dali e deixei as duas falando sozinhas. O que eu faria numa festa sem o cara mais lindo do mundo? Não teria a mínima graça. E eu nem conhecia ninguém. Ia ser que nem na festa a fantasia, só que sem Edward para me salvar de algum motoqueiro vampiro. Resolvi pegar meu livro lindo de Twilight para continuar lendo. Já tinha passado da metade e começava a me sentir triste por saber que estava acabando. Como eu ficaria depois sem Bernard Fulten?

Deixei o livro um pouco de lado para tentar estender aquilo um pouco mais. Se eu ficasse enrolando, eu poderia ficar dias saboreando a história. Certo, pena que ele me olhava e eu olhava para ele. Que merda! Ouvia as vozes histéricas das meninas se arrumando. Eu ia nessa porra de festa, ou não ia?

- Angie?

Bati na porta do quarto dela, que se olhava no espelho experimentando roupas coloridas.

- Entra Bella. Qual fica melhor?

- Acho que a verde...

- Obrigada, era ela mesma que eu queria vestir! E então... não vai mesmo conosco?

- Não sei...

- Vamos! Vai ser legal! É de graça e com gente bonita, precisa de mais o que?

- Pode ser que seja legal. Mas se estiver ruim, eu venho embora e largo vocês lá!

Voltei para meu quarto e sentei olhando as roupas penduradas. Eu tinha poucas opções. Separei uma calça jeans escuro, blusa azul claro e um casaco preto de tecido leve e fui tomar banho. Não estava nenhum frio de matar. Gostaria muito de saber por que eu fui a última a começar a me arrumar e a primeira a ficar pronta. Tipo, qual era a dificuldade que as outras tinham em se vestir?

- Bella, você não vai assim!

- Assim como Lauren?

- Com essa cara lavada! Passe um batom pelo menos, né?

- Eu só tenho gloss, serve?

- Deeeuusss, por que me colocaste na mesma casa que essa pessoa leiga em maquiagem? Por quê? O que eu fiz?

- Er... Lauren... eu estou aqui, ok?

- É né, fazer o que?

Ela subiu até o quarto, batendo os pés com força na escada e desceu com uma maleta na mão. Me puxou pelo braço (eu ficaria roxa depois) e me empurrou no sofá, enquanto esfregava algum batom na minha boca e me sufocava com um pó compacto. Ela tirou um rímel da maleta e me olhou.

- Ah não, Lauren. Isso não. Eu odeio isso, me faz lacrimejar...

- Jess! Segura a cabeça dela.

Então me dei conta de que Jessica estava por perto, e senti ela agarrar minha cabeça enquanto Lauren abusava de mim com aquele rímel! Era um estupro ocular!


	8. Capítulo 8

**N/A: **Resolvi postar logo o próximo, já que deixei vocês esperando esses dias... e também por causa dos reviews que recebi agora. Muito legal ler! Neste capítulo, temos um personagem aparecendo pela primeira vez na fic. Fãs de Jake, por favor não me matem! rs

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

Estávamos em Seattle, indo para o Team Cassino, um dos mais famosos de Washington. Afinal, tinha coisa melhor do que mulher bêbada e sem dinheiro para apostar? Claro que não. Os homens também eram presas fáceis para Rose e Alice. Afinal, qual homem resistiria a duas mulheres absurdamente lindas e ricas? Resumindo, cassinos eram nosso parque de diversões. Nos vestimos adequadamente, já que tínhamos passado em casa por causa da loira escandalosa. Dei a chave na mão do manobrista e fomos direto nos registrar. Passaríamos a noite no hotel do cassino, lógico.

- Não procurem por mim... hoje estou me sentindo sortuda!

- Alice, não tem graça você ganhar dinheiro apostando em que você sabe o que vai dar...

- Mas eles não sabem, ué! Então tem graça sim. Para mim!

- E nós vamos embora amanhã! Tratem de não sumirem do mapa.

- Ih Edward! Parece velho! Ok, você é...

- Emmet, ali um chafariz de sangue!

- Onde? Onde?

Eu dei um tapa na cabeça do meu irmão imbecil.

- Toda vez você cai nessa...

Ele saiu andando cabisbaixo, decepcionado por não ter visto o chafariz de sangue. Vai entender, né?Eu me perguntava se tinha cometido algum erro na hora de transformá-lo. Se eu tinha sugado sangue demais e tenha deixado o cérebro dele sem oxigenação por muito tempo, sei lá. Eu buscava alguma explicação plausível para aquilo. Mas nunca encontrei.

Entrei na imensa ala de carteado do cassino e olhei em volta. A presa perfeita estava sentada no bar, perto da mesa de vinte e um, circulando a boca de uma taça com os dedos. Me sentei ao seu lado e chamei o barman.

- O mesmo que ela, por favor.

Ela me olhou. Fácil.

- Boa noite...

- Hillary.

- Bonito nome, Hillary. Sou Edward.

Ela me esticou a mão para cumprimentar, e eu a surpreendi com um beijo nos dedos.

- Sozinha?

- Parece que sim.

- Com sorte?

Ela me olhou dos pés a cabeça e sorriu.

- Pelo visto, muita.

Porra, era difícil tentar conquistar alguém se a pessoa já se atirava em cima de você. Ás vezes eu tinha raiva da minha beleza insuportável!

- Vai tentar algum jogo? (ela me perguntou curiosa)

- Não sei. Já nem tenho onde gastar o dinheiro que tenho... para que ganhar mais?

Eu quis rir quando vi seus olhos brilharem e o sorriso abrir mais ainda. Ela colocou a mão sobre minha coxa.

- Está hospedado aqui?

- Sim.

- Podíamos nos divertir...

Mais fácil que tirar doce de criança! E a noite só tinha começado. Já tinha avistado mais outras quatro presas em potencial. Mas antes, eu cuidaria da primeira. A conduzi para o elevador e apertei o botão da cobertura. Tinha reservado cinco quartos naquele andar. O elevador mal se fechou e a mulher já veio com as mãos para cima de mim. Controle-se Edward. Só se alimentar, nada mais que isso.

- Espere até chegarmos no quarto.

Pedi, segurando suas mãos longe do meu peito. Ela achava mesmo que ia brincar aqui? Entramos no meu quarto e a mulher já foi tirando a roupa. Eu me lembrei de Bella. Super parecidas...

- Estou com um pouco de fome... você prefere comer algo antes ou depois?

Eu ri.

- Meu bem, você é a comida aqui.

Joguei-a na cama e mostrei os dentes. Ela tentou gritar, mas eu tapei sua boca e a mordi. Sentia seu coração a mil por hora e seu corpo tremendo, agonizando. Suas pernas se debatiam e suas unhas tentavam me machucar. Nada funcionou. Para ela, claro. Suguei-a até seus olhos vazios e mortos ficarem me olhando. Uma já foi.

_**## BELLA POV ##  
**_  
Eu era idiota. Completamente. Ou gostava de sofrer. Estava decidindo ainda qual das duas opções. Sim, porque eu sabia que não gostaria da festa, mas mesmo assim eu fui. O endereço era bem afastado da nossa casa e do campus. Na verdade, eu nunca ia para aquele lado de lá. Ficava sempre por perto do campus ou mais para o lado de Charlie. Mas eu me dei conta que nunca tinha ido para o outro lado. E percebi o motivo. Ali não tinha nada, a não ser florestas, paisagem verde, campos, florestas,paisagem verde e uma pouquíssimas casas. Pouquíssimas mesmo. Mas eram casas gigantescas e de aparências bem antigas. Tipo as que vemos em filmes de terror, daquela família feliz que se muda para o meio do nada (Forks) e compra a casa mais mal-assombrada da cidade, sabe? Então. Só que no nosso caso, a casa não era feia. Nem parecia ser mal-assombrada. Ela era linda!

A rua estava lotada já de carros, então estacionei na primeira vaga que achei e fomos andando. Quanto mais eu me aproximava, mais a casa parecia ser maior. Ela tinha quatro andares e eu me perguntei para que duas pessoas jovens moravam num lugar tão grande. Imagina para limpar... credo!

- Vocês conhecem alguém, por acaso?

- Eu conheço você, a Lauren e a Angie!

- Jess...

- Tem um pessoal que faz algumas matérias comigo por aqui.

Lauren apontou para um grupo. Eu olhava em volta e via pessoas de tudo que é tipo. Não era que nem a festa da Beta, que só os importantes eram convidados. Ali tinha de surfista até engomadinhos. Mas eu quase corri para me esconder quando vi Megan correndo em minha direção.

- Bella!

- Ei... Megan...

- Suas amigas?

- É... Angela, Jessica e Lauren.

- Eu só moro na mesma casa que ela. (Lauren retrucou)

- Ah. Ok. Edward também veio?

- Não. Viajou.

- Sério? Ah... mas não importa. A gente se diverte sem ele.

E ela me puxou pelo braço me levando até o jardim dos fundos, que tinha uma piscina tamanho gigante brilhando em azul. Era leve impressão minha, ou tinha gente dentro da piscina? De noite? Numa festa? Hein?

- Owwww, Megan. Você não acha que eu vou entrar ali, né?

- Na piscina? Claro que não! Fiz hidratação hoje e não quero meu cabelo verde amanhã.

Eu tinha que agradecer por ela ser loira platinada. Amém. Mas ela me puxava para algo pior que a piscina. Eu considerei me jogar na água. Era um grupo da Ômega... de loiras.

- Lembram da Bella?

- Não. (falaram em coro)

- Namorada do Cullen.

- Ahhhh! Sim. (novamente em coro)

- Megan, acho melhor ir ver minhas amigas... elas não conhecem ninguém.

Saí rápido dali antes que ela pudesse me segurar de novo. Pior do que estar numa festa lotada sem conhecer ninguém, era estar numa festa lotada, com as garotas da Ômega. Céus! Minhas amigas tinham tomado chá de sumiço. Não estavam em lugar nenhum. Ah, achei Lauren e... ow. Era melhor não incomodá-la, já que sua língua estava sendo chupada por um garoto com jaqueta de basquete. Ela no mínimo me espancaria.

Bem, nada para fazer, resolvi conhecer a casa. Subi as escadas de mármore e fui parar no segundo andar, que tinha um corredor comprido e só duas portas. Entrei na primeira e fiquei pasma. Eu nunca tinha visto uma biblioteca daquele tamanho. Nem a biblioteca de Forks chegava aos pés. Ok, a biblioteca de Forks não era ponto de referência nenhum. Mas era algo imenso, com enormes prateleiras de madeira que iam quase até o teto e se formavam em fileiras, dando para uma pessoa que entrava pela primeira vez, se perder naquele mar de livros. E então eu tremi quando as luzes dos corredores de livros foram se apagando uma por uma, ficando apenas acesa, a luz da salinha onde eu estava.

- Impressionada?

Eu me virei rápido para ver de quem era a voz que chegava por trás de mim. E dei de cara com o loiro. James. Ele estava encostado na única porta existente ali, segurando uma taça na mão. Eu não ousei perguntar o que era. Eu podia imaginar.

- Sim. É muito grande.

- Já estava assim quando compramos a casa.

- Jura? Quem deixaria tantos livros para trás?

- Eu quis dizer que a biblioteca já estava assim... mobiliada. Os livros são meus.

- Ah.

Ele se aproximou devagar de mim enquanto eu tentava procurar por onde fugir.

- Eu não vou te atacar. Não precisa surtar.

- Atacar? Nem pensei nisso... por que eu acharia que um cara normal faria isso?

- Eu sou um vampiro e você sabe disso.

- Sei?

- A julgar por seu namorado, imagino que você saiba.

- Certo...

- Ele provavelmente pediu para você não chegar perto de mim, não é?

- Algo desse tipo.

- E você mesmo assim desobedeceu?

- Bem, eu acho que não sou muito inteligente...

Ele riu abrindo um sorriso.

- Não concordo. De tantos lugares você acabou parando numa biblioteca. Quem iria entrar numa biblioteca enquanto rola uma festa lá embaixo?

Verdade. Eu não era muito normal.

- Acho que tenho talento para presa.

- Você não é minha presa.

- Então por que está bloqueando a porta? E qual é a das luzes?

- Eu não estou bloqueando a porta. E as luzes funcionam com movimento. A porta abre, elas acendem. Se ninguém se mexe lá, elas apagam.

- Ah.

Ele ficou parado me olhando. Como se me estudasse.

- Então, como é namorar um vampiro?

- Legal.

- Não tem medo?

- Não.

Mentira, né? No começo eu me cagava, mas abafa.

- E onde ele está?

- Caçando.

Ele sorriu de novo, mas dessa vez maliciosamente.

- Mulheres?

- Acho que sim, não me importo.

Mentira de novo.

- Não mesmo?

Eu suspirei.

- Mais ou menos. Mas ele precisa.

- Ele tem outras alternativas...

- Eu sei. Animais... mas ele não gosta.

- Animais?

E lá vinha a cara de nojo que eu já conhecia muito bem.

- Não era bem disso que eu falava. Quis dizer, você.

- Hein?

Como assim, eu? Ele queria que Edward me comesse? Ok, isso não soou muito bem. Duplo sentido é uma merda.

- Ele nunca te contou que não é necessário matar a vítima?

- Não lembro. Acho que não.

- Interessante...

Muito! Do que ele estava falando? E por que Edward nunca falou sobre isso?

- Como é isso?

- Pergunte a ele.

- Me diga você.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Eu ia querer te mostrar.

- Ow.

Ele deu um gole no troço que eu sabia o que era e me olhou. Tinha ficado sujo de sangue no canto da boca. Corre, Bella! Corre!

- Er... tá sujo...

- O que?

Eu fiz um gesto com a mão, dando a entender que sua boca estava suja. Eu devia ser louca, ajudando um vampiro que eu não conhecia. James entendeu e passou a língua nos lábios.

- Melhorou?

- Sim. É melhor eu voltar para a festa.

- Fique à vontade.

Caminhei em direção à porta e ele se colocou entre eu e aquele objeto retangular por onde eu queria passar. Pegou minha mão e a beijou.

- Encantado!

- Certo. Obrigada.

Ele sorriu e me deixou passar. Obrigada? Como assim eu agradecia por ele estar encantado? Quando passei pela porta a ruiva chegou, me cumprimentando e olhando o irmão. Eu me afastei mas pude ouvir eles falarem algo.

- Pegou essa?

- Não.

- Não gostou?

- Meu poder não faz efeito com ela, incrível!

- Não faz?

Eu não ia mesmo voltar para perguntar qual era o seu poder. Que se dane... não fazia efeito em mim. Já era bom o suficiente.

Procurei as garotas e encontrei Angie sentada num sofá sozinha. Até que enfim alguém normal!

- Ei! Observando as coisas?

- É... levei um fora.

- De quem?

- Não sei o nome...

- Angie, você está com essa cara por ter levado um fora de um cara que você nem sabe como se chama?

- É.

- Fala sério...

- Sério, Bella. Ele é tão fofinho.

Certo. Fossa é fossa. Não ia me meter. Apenas tirei o copo de alguma coisa alcoólica da sua mão. Ela já não estava muito bem.

- Por que eu não sou que nem ela?

Eu olhei para quem Angie estava olhando e vi a ruiva com uma saia minúscula e um top menor ainda.

- Eu não acho que você gostaria...

- Não fale besteira Bella. Olha para ela... todos os homens babam.

Todos babavam mesmo. Eu agradeci por Edward estar bem longe daquela casa.

- Bella, tá afim de ir embora?

- Por mim... não pretendo beijar ninguém aqui. E diversão, bem... eu não me diverti até agora.

- Então vamos?

- E Lauren e Jess?

- Elas se viram.

- Angie, que má! Adorei isso!

Saímos da casa e fomos para o carro. Quando passamos pela garagem, vi um casal encostado na Ferrari preta. E percebi quem eram. James e Lauren. Hein? Ela estava de costas para nós, e ele a beijava loucamente, passando a mão pelo seu corpo e olhando... para mim. Aquilo foi estranho. Olhando para mim? Enfim, tentei tirar a cena da cabeça e entrei no carro. Conversava com Jess enquanto dirigia, um pouco distraída, confesso.

- BELLA!

Eu pisei no freio. Tinha um cachorro no meio da estrada. Ele estava vivo por apenas cinco centímetros.

- Bella, você quase o matou!

- Eu... eu não o vi.

Jess desceu correndo do carro e se abaixou para brincar com o cão. Aquilo era hora para isso? Então a vi colocando no colo e voltando para o carro.

- Vamos ficar com ele?

- Hein?

- Ah Bella, olha só a carinha. Quem resiste?

- Eu.

- Deixa de ser fria. Ele está abandonado, com fome e frio. E além do mais, nós precisamos animar mais aquela casa.

Eu olhei aquele pobre cão. Olhos fundos, dentes quebrados, baba escorrendo, pêlos grudentos e cheios de nós e um fedor terrível.

- Angie, no meu quarto ele não vai entrar. Ou vai virar comida de vam... urso!

- Pode deixar. Eu cuido dele. Né bebê?

O que uma fossa não fazia...

- Qual será o nome do pulguento?

Eu perguntei olhando de lado, tentando ignorar o cheiro ruim.

- Jake!

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

Voltei ao cassino para pegar minha próxima presa. Quis mudar de ambiente, então fui dar uma conferida na roleta. Tinha uma loira apostando todas. E perdendo todas, claro. Aproximei-me e percebi que suas fichas estavam acabando. Mais uma rodada de azar e ela teria que sair dali. Fui ao caixa e troquei mil dólares em fichas e voltei para a roleta.

- Vermelho 15.

- Qual o valor da aposta, senhor?

- Vou começar baixo... 500 dólares.

A loira me olhou, claro, avaliando-me dos pés a cabeça. Não tive sorte e saiu preto 20.

- Sem problemas. Vermelho 31.

- Você gosta de vermelho, né? (ela me perguntou sorrindo)

- Bastante. É minha cor da sorte.

Virei para o funcionário e coloquei o restante das fichas.

- Mais 500.

- Boa sorte.

A loira me desejou sorte. Eu tive vontade de mandá-la guardar. Para ela mesma. A roleta rodou, e eu ganhei. E ela me abraçou. Oferecida! Tive vontade de mordê-la ali mesmo, mas me contive.

- Quer dar uma volta? (sussurrei em seu ouvido, fazendo-a tremer)

- Claro!

Dei o braço a ela e saímos dali. Andamos pela calçada do hotel-cassino e eu avistava de longe uma entrada para um beco. Interessante.

- Qual seu nome?

- Edward.

- Sou Erika.

- Hum.

- Idade?

- 25.

- Sério? Mais novo que eu... tenho 28.

Droga! Odiava pegar mulheres mais velhas que eu!

- E o que você faz, Edward?

- Trabalho com banco de sangue, mais ou menos.

- Como assim?

- É complicado para explicar.

E era mesmo. Como eu ia dizer que coleto sangue? E a próxima coleta seria ela? Fiquei na minha.

- Onde estamos indo?

- Pensei em um lugar mais tranqüilo... sair da multidão.

Passei as mãos nas suas costas para distraí-la. Ela fazia muitas perguntas. Por que mulher não podia simplesmente calar a merda da boca e morrer em silêncio? Virei para o beco e dei de cara com Emmet sugando uma mulher. Merda!

- Ow. Merda! Edward, vamos!!!

Minha companhia ficou histérica! Óbvio, né? Me puxou pelo braço querendo correr dali.

- Edward?

Emmet virou para me olhar, com a boca toda suja de sangue. Ele devia começar a usar um babador.

- Tanto lugar em Seattle e você vem justo para o mesmo beco que eu?

- Esqueci que você não pensa muito, Em. Procura sempre o lugar mais óbvio.

A loira tremia, tentando se soltar de mim, que a segurava pelo braço agora.

- Vo-vocês se conhecem?

- Meu irmão...

Ela começou a chorar e implorar para deixá-la ir.

- Desculpe, mas tenho fome. Emmet, já terminou? Então vaza.

- Não quer dividir?

- NÃO!

- Ok...

Meu irmão sumiu na escuridão do beco e eu voltei a olhar minha janta. A do quarto foi apenas a entrada. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto, tomado de pavor.

- Por favor...

- Fique quietinha. Não vai doer nada. Mentira, vai sim.

Eu não ia enganá-la na hora de sua morte, coitada. Merecia saber a verdade. Levantei-a pelo pescoço, apoiando seu corpo na parede provavelmente imunda do beco. Era uma pena ela estar usando roupas claras. Ia manchar. Lambi seu pescoço, preparando a carne. Tinha um gosto bom, mas estava usando perfume barato. Eu odiava o gosto de sangue se misturando com perfume.

- Poxa querida, vou ter que deixá-la com mais de uma cicatriz... o pescoço vou deixar por último.

- Edward, eu faço o que você quiser. Mas não me mate! (implorava chorando)

Ela se debateu, tentando me chutar em vão. Eu puxei seu braço e abocanhei seu pulso, apertando sua garganta para deixá-la desacordada. Não gostava muito de gritos. Muito menos de mulher. Morder o pulso não tinha a mesma adrenalina que o pescoço. Mas eu queria sangue puro antes de morder o pescoço perfumado. Quando senti seu coração enfraquecendo, peguei o pescoço, furando e fazendo o sangue dali jorrar. Suguei até a última gota solitária daquele corpo, e o deixei cair, sem vida, aos meus pés. Pobre Erika... não teve sorte. Agachei perto do seu rosto e tirei os fios de cabelo que tampavam seu rosto morto.

- Obrigado pela doação.

Ao contrário de Emmet, eu não tinha uma gota sequer me sujando, então fui direto para a rua movimentada. Ventava forte agora e eu já pensava na sobremesa. Tanta gente andando perto de mim e eu não me interessava em ninguém. Então eu a vi. Na beira da calçada, à procura de um táxi. Era uma mulata estonteante, de coxas grossas e cintura fina, cabelos negros ondulados que tocavam sua cintura. Parei ao seu lado e senti seu sangue doce tocar minhas narinas.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Sim, de um táxi.

Ela me olhou sorridente, jogando os cabelos para o lado. Charmosa. Sobremesa perfeita. Notei que seu inglês era bem cru.

- Não é americana?

- Não. Sou brasileira. Mariana, prazer.

Uma brasileirinha? Ah, que dia de sorte o meu. Sempre quis descobrir o que as brasileiras têm.

_**## BELLA POV ##**_

Entrei em casa e corri para o chuveiro, queria tomar banho e ir dormir logo, e também, claro, tirar o fedor que Jake tinha deixado em mim.

- Angie, acho bom você lavar esse cão com água sanitária ou cloro, porque esse cheiro não dá pra agüentar!

- Ele vai ficar bonitinho, Bella. Vou cuidar dele.

Bati a porta do banheiro e liguei o chuveiro. Podia ficar horas debaixo daquela água quentinha. Ok, eu iria enrugar. Quando saí do banheiro, me deparei com um cão babão de língua de fora, sentado, me olhando. Eu tinha platéia agora? Era só o que faltava. Fechei a porta do quarto e me preparei para dormir. Era chato saber que não veria Edward amanhã.

Estava sonhando, eu tinha certeza. Porque só em sonhos, eu estaria deitada na cama de Edward, com ele de peito de fora e minha cabeça apoiada naquela escultura. Nós brincávamos entrelaçando nossas mãos, conversando, quando ele me virou e subiu em cima de mim, arrancando minha saia e me deixando só de calçinha. Ele foi descendo, beijando minha barriga, passando pelas minhas coxas e chegando aos meus pés. Deu selinhos nos meus dedos e começou a lambê-los. Ele lambia cada vez mais. Que porra escrota, lamber meus dedos, aquilo estava me fazendo cócegas. Me desconcentrei e acabei acordando. Tinha um de pêlos brancos e laços rosas nas orelhas, lambendo meus pés. Peguei Jake e saí do quarto.

- ANGIEEEEE!

- Bella? O que foi?

Angie apareceu na porta do seu quarto com cara de sonsa.

- Eu disse que não queria isso aqui entrando no meu quarto!

- Ah, foi mal Bella. Eu não vi ele entrar lá...

- E Angie, você sabe que ele é macho, né? Por que laço rosa?

- Porque era a única cor que tinha para vender no pet shop.

Jess abriu a porta do quarto com cara de sono. E olheiras pavorosas.

- Para que esse escândalo uma hora dessas?

- Jake entrou no quarto da Bella.

- Jake?

- Nosso novo cãozinho.

Jess pegou Jake no colo agarrando suas bochechas.

- Ohhh! Eu sempre quis um cão que pudesse usar roupinhas!!!!

- Angie, ele não era marrom?

- Não Bella. Aquilo era sujeira... ele é branco, viu?

- Nossa, Bella, fazer um escândalo só porque o frufru entrou no seu quarto?

Jess me olhou em desaprovação.

- Não! O escândalo é por eu ter acordado com o "frufru" lambendo meus pés!

- Cão esperto esse!

Congelei quando ouvi uma voz masculina atrás de mim. Me virei para ver quem me dizia essa piadinha ridícula.

- Ja-ja-james?

Ele sorriu para mim, passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados. Ah sim, esqueci de comentar que ele tinha uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Só. Só. Só. Eu engoli seco.

- Bom dia!

- Bo-bom dia. O que faz aqui?

Me virei para Angie e Jess.

- O que ele faz aqui?

Mas óbvio que ela não iriam me responder, porque estavam sorrindo e suspirando para ele.

- Eu dormi aqui.

- Você não dorme!

Ele me lançou um olhar e depois olhou para minhas amigas.

- Você não dorme... aqui.

- Pelo visto eu dormi. Com sua amiga Lauren.

- Oh.

Levei um empurrão de Jess que se metia entre nós dois.

- Quer que eu faça um café?

Angie a puxou pelos cabelos.

- Deixa de ser oferecida, Jess! (olhou para James) Eu faço!

- Bem... deixa eu sair do meio da guerra. Não quero ser atacada.

Caminhei em direção ao meu quarto e antes de fechar a porta, ele encostou nela.

- Não se sente assim que nem elas, né?

-Assim como?

- Deixa pra lá.

- Você e Lauren estão namorando?

Ele riu e entrou no meu quarto, pegando um pente em cima da minha cômoda e passando em seus cabelos. Abusado, né?

- Namorando? Com certeza não. Só passando o tempo.

- Sei.

Jake entrou correndo no meu quarto abanando o rabo.

- De novo? Eu nunca mais vou ter paz com esse cão!

- Não gosta dele né?

- Não. Ele é intrometido!

Então James ganhou muitos pontos comigo, quando pegou Jake com as mãos e mostrou os dentes a ele.

- Jake! Vou mudar minha alimentação!

O cão começou a chorar. James o colocou de volta no chão e o peludo de laços rosa saiu correndo. Eu percebi que estava quase me mijando de tanto rir.

- Nossa, você é mau!

- É a vantagem de estar no topo da cadeia alimentar.

- Príncipe, aqui está você!

Lauren entrou no meu quarto e o abraço por trás.

- Bella, não tente roubar meu homem! Não tenho culpa se você levou um pé na bunda.

- Eu não levei pé na bunda! Ele está caçando!

-Caçando?

James me olhou friamente enquanto Lauren me perguntava com cara de mongol?

- Isabella me contou que os Cullens gostam de caçar cervos em família.

- Ah, que coisa mais sem-graça...

- Pois é, Lauren. Vai entender.

Eu tentei disfarçar. Precisava me acostumar a ter um namorado que não faz coisas de gente normal. A não ser que o normal seja um serial-killer. Aí tudo bem.

- Por que a gente não volta pro meu quarto, James? Quero me sentir cansada de novo!

Oh céus. Eu não estava escutando aquilo. Ele puxou-a pela nuca e beijou sua boca, me olhando, enquanto ela apertava a bunda dele por cima da toalha. James pegou Lauren no colo e enroscou as pernas dela na sua cintura, me olhando ainda. Saiu do meu quarto e entrou no dela. Eu achei melhor ir tomar banho frio depois dessa cena.

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

Estava em pé olhando pela janela do hotel. Não do meu hotel. Do hotel da brasileira. Onde eu passei a madrugada. Para você entender melhor, deixa eu explicar. Ela estava com dificuldades de arrumar táxi ali numa hora daquelas. Então peguei meu carro e dei carona. Claro, minha intenção não era dar uma de bom samaritano. Eu queria mesmo era cravar meus dentes naquele pescoço cor de jambo e beber seu sangue quente. Agora eu entendo porque dizem que as brasileiras são quentes. E como!

Mas enfim, nós fomos para seu quarto em outro hotel um pouco longe do meu. Ela era super simpática e muito inteligente. Me disse que era da Bahia e eu morri de vontade de conhecer esse lugar. Nós chegamos em seu quarto e mesmo ela me dando super mole, não saiu se jogando em cima de mim como a maioria costuma fazer. Ela tinha uma certa classe. E então percebi que já eram 5:00 da manhã e eu estava li, conversando com a mulher. Eu era patético! Levantei-a puxando pela mão e puxei-a contra meu corpo, fazendo aquela pele chocolate ficar arrepiada. Acariciei sua nuca e beijei-lhe o pescoço, deitando-a na cama.

Deixei suas mãos percorrerem meu corpo. Eu daria uma satisfação a ela. Ela ofegava em baixo de mim, quando mordi sua pele, pressionando meu corpo sobre o seu para ela não tentar fugir. Mas foi interessante a sua reação, que ao invés de se debater, enroscou suas pernas em mim. Isso era novidade. Suguei o suficiente para ela perder a consciência, mas não o suficiente para matá-la. Eu achei melhor não privar o mundo daquela beldade.

Agora estava ali vendo-a dormir, era melhor sumir antes que ela acordasse. Fechei o quarto e fui embora. Eu realmente precisava ir ao Brasil.

_**## BELLA POV ##**_

Eu estava na cozinha ajudando Jess com o almoço. Ela era péssima cozinheira.

- O que ele viu na Lauren?

- Ai... dá pra parar de falar em James, por favor?

- O que tem eu?

Ele apareceu na porta da cozinha, finalmente vestido. E de óculos escuros. Imaginei o motivo.

- James! Achei que Lauren tivesse te amarrado no quarto!

Jess falava quase entrando em combustão.

- Foi algo assim.

- Oh. Credo. Dá para não nos contar os detalhes?

Ele se aproximou de mim.

- Isso te incomoda?

- Muito.

- Ótimo.

- Para mim você pode contar todos os detalhes. Ou pode mostrá-los...

- Menos Jessica...

Lauren apareceu, parecia a sombra de James.

- Senti sua falta.

- Saí do quarto nem tem 10 minutos. Sossegue.

- Tira esses óculos!

Ela levou a mão até seu rosto e ele a segurou.

- Nunca... toque... em meus óculos.

- Tu-tudo bem.

Eu quis rir. Imaginei a reação delas se visse os olhos vermelhos dele.

- Jess, cadê a manteiga?

- Se não estiver na geladeira, é porque não tem.

Eu abri a geladeira e não vi a porra do pote. Merda, não tinha manteiga.

- Como você acha que eu vou fazer o almoço sem manteiga?

- Precisa?

- O meu almoço precisa. E a maioria dos almoços de pessoas normais precisam.

- Vai comprar, ué.

Eu olhei para Lauren e desejei explodir aquela cabeça. Não. Eu desejei ver os dentes de James cravados no seu pescoço.

- Eu só vou, porque estou com fome!

Peguei a chave do carro e saí batendo a porta. Estava girando a chave na ignição quando a porta do carona se abriu e alguém entrou.

- James? O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Indo comprar manteiga.

Ele me olhou maliciosamente.

- Mas não mesmo! Saia já do carro!

- É você quem vai me obrigar?

Eu pensei nisso e descobri que não teria força para empurrá-lo dali.

- O que você quer comigo?

Ele riu levantando um lado da boca e tirou os óculos.

- Não. Não responda.

- Ok.

Dirigi me concentrando apenas em olhar para a frente.

- Você e a ruiva... Victoria, são um casal?

- Casal? Não.

- Não parecem irmãos.

- Não somos. Eu a transformei.

- Ah sim. Mas não são um casal.

- Nada parecido com isso.

- Hum.

- Mais alguma pergunta?

- Não. Na verdade, sim.

- Tenho a vida toda...

- Hilário.

- Eu sei.

- Eu estava mentindo.

- Eu sei. (ele sorriu)

- Certo. Você é confuso...

- Qual era a pergunta?

- Por que as garotas ficam loucas contigo?

- Porque eu sou gostosíssimo.

- E pelo visto humildade é algo que falta nos vampiros, né?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. (riu) Mas eu vou matar sua curiosidade. Digamos que seja um poder meu.

- Poder? Tipo de ler a mente?

- Nada a ver com ler a mente. Mas eu posso fazer qualquer mulher se jogar aos meus pés.

- Como?

- Basta olhar a pessoa e mandar os sinais.

- Ah. Então... se você quiser pegar a Angelina Jolie, é só olhar para ela?

- Exatamente.

- Deve ser chato poder fazer isso com que quiser.

- Descobri a pouco tempo que não funciona com todas.

E aí lembrei da conversa entre ele a Victoria na festa.

- Ah.

_**## EDWARD POV ##**_

Tinha chegado bem cedo no hotel e fui procurar meus irmãos para irmos embora. Foi difícil arrancar Rosalie de uma sala cheia de espelhos que tinha ali. Ela falava coisas estranhas, como sonho realizado, estar no céu, esse tipo de loucuras. Pelo que pude ler nas mentes dos meus irmãos, não iríamos precisar de óculos por alguns dias. Dirigi pela estrada de volta tendo que aturar Emmet contar pela terceira vez o nosso encontro no beco. Olhei Alice pelo retrovisor e a senti quieta demais. Entrei em sua mente e fui bloqueado.

- Alice!

- Me deixa quieta.

- Eu já ficava em pânico quando ela me bloqueava. Da última vez que ela fizera isso, bem, eu dei de cara com dois vampiros em Forks.

A viagem foi mais longa do que o normal, pois era torturante escutar Rosalie e Alice cantarem Rihanna no meu ouvido. Ah, claro, com Emmet fazendo o rapper no fundo. Eu sentia que Jasper era o único coerente ali além de mim, mas então minha razão foi embora quando ele começou a batucar acompanhando a música. Era o mesmo que estar no inferno. Só que sem as chamas.

Deixei os loucos em casa e saí cantando pneu indo para a casa de você-sabe-quem. Não. Não é do Voldemort, porra! Estacionei e dei a volta na casa para entrar pela janela. Mas Bella não estava no quarto. Como tinha barulho na sala, resolvi descer. Ops. Não. Precisava entrar pela porta. Saltei a janela e dei a volta de novo. Toquei a campainha.

- Edward!

- Bella, está?

- Não, mas pode entrar!

Uma delas me puxava pela mão para dentro de casa.

- Onde ela está?

- Foi comprar manteiga para terminamos o almoço. Já deve estar voltando.

- Certo. Vou esperar.

Sentei no sofá, com as três sentando na minha frente e me olhando. Estava de verde? Senti alguma coisa puxar a minha calça e chutei. Um ganido ecoou na sala.

- JAAAAAKEEE!

Uma das meninas correu até o outro lado, pegando um cachorro meio tonto no colo. Eu entrei na casa certa, né?

- Edward, você chutou o Jakezinho...

- Ah. Não vi. Desculpe.

- Você está bem, neném?

Ela estava falando assim com o cachorro? Ela sabia que era um cachorro, né?

_**## BELLA POV ##**_

Entrei rápido no mercado para pegar a porra da manteiga. E James vinha atrás de mim. Não me dei conta de que estava tão frio, só quando entrei na loja com ar-condicionado.

- Que merda!

- O que?

- O frio! Deixei o casaco em casa.

- Quer que eu te esquente?

- Não, obrigada. Até porque vocês não são quentes.

- Mas posso te deixar quente...

- Ah, cômico!

Peguei a manteiga e fui pro caixa.

- São U$ 2,95 senhora.

- Merda! Esqueci minha carteira.

- Como alguém sai para comprar uma coisa e não traz o dinheiro?

- Não sei. Poderia não me irritar mais ainda?

Ele passou na minha frente e olhou para a mulher no caixa.

- Vou ficar te devendo, ok?

- Claro! Eu tiro do meu.

- Obrigado.

James sai me puxando dali em direção ao carro.

- Você é louco ou ladrão mesmo?

- Sou prático.

- E ladrão!

- Ok, vou devolver, espere aí.

Eu o puxei pela camisa.

- Não! Eu estou com fome.

- Como se diz?

- O que?

- Eu te fiz um favor... como se diz?

Eu o olhei incrédula. Ele era insuportável demais.

- Obrigada.

- Disponha.

E me entregou a porra da manteiga. Eu surtei quando ele tirou os óculos, em pleno estacionamento.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Nada.

- Bota os óculos! Você está em público!

- A pomba ali no meio-fio deve estar com medo mesmo...

Eu o soquei.

- Não me alisa senão eu gamo!

- Estou me lixando pra isso.

Eu estava abrindo a porta da pick-up quando senti o baque. Ele tinha me imprensado contra a lataria.

- Cuidado que posso te fazer mudar de opinião.

O rosto dele estava a milímetros do meu. Ele era louco? Eu tinha namorado, e O namorado.

- Seu poder imbecil não funciona comigo, esqueceu?

Ele me olhou nos olhos.

- Como você sabe?

- Bem... eu não me atirei aos seus pés.

Ele se curvou mais para cima de mim e disse no meu ouvido.

- É só um poder. Mas na maioria das vezes, eu não preciso usá-lo.

- Vo-você pode te-tentar, mas vai p-pe-perder seu te-tempo.

- Veremos...

Ele se afastou de mim e eu pude respirar melhor. Entrei no carro e girei a chave. Ele entrou no carona e me olhou.

- Passou o frio?

- Cale a merda dessa boca!

Eu o ouvi rindo enquanto dirigia muito puta. Tão puta, que não me dei conta de que tinha um Volvo prata parado do outro lado da rua. Entrei na garagem e saí do carro.


	9. Capítulo 9

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora em postar o capítulo, mas esses dias andam super corridos para mim, com final de ano chegando. Adoro os comentários que recebo... obrigada mesmo a quem está lendo :)

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Se Bella não chegasse logo eu entraria em um colapso nervoso. Aquelas três estavam acabando com todo o controle que levei anos para construir. Não agüentava mais os pensamentos delas tirando minha roupa, me alisando, montadas em cima de mim e tentando descobrir qual era o tamanho do meu... bem, deu pra entender, né?

A porta abriu e fiquei aliviado quando vi seu rosto. Levantei para ir na sua direção.

- Bella!

- Edward?

Ela ficou mais pálida do que já era e então alguém que eu não esperava ver, entrou atrás dela. O ódio veio junto.

- Bella... onde você estava?

- Fui co-co-co-co-comprar man-manteiga.

- Fomos!

Ele abriu a boca para falar comigo. Eu fechei os pulsos.

- Foram, Bella?

- Fo-fomos. O James está namorando a Lauren e...

- Estamos?

Lauren correu para cima de James.

- Não estamos, Lauren.

Eu olhei para Bella.

- Não estão, Bella.

- Mas eles dormiram juntos... ele dormiu aqui e quando eu saí pra comprar manteiga ele foi junto. E olha que engraçado, ainda bem que ele foi, porque eu esqueci minha carteira em casa e por sorte ele estava lá e me emprestou dinheiro, senão imagina eu ter que voltar em casa para pegar a carteira e depois ter que voltar ao mercado para pagar a manteiga, ninguém ia almoçar hoje.

Eu percebi Bella ficando vermelha, já que ela falava tão rápido que esquecera de respirar. Nervosa?

- Você esqueceu de comentar o fato de ter dado a sorte de eu estar por perto, por causa do frio. Senão você teria congelado lá fora com essa blusinha.

Eu perdi todo e qualquer controle que me restava, quando James apertou a bochecha dela. Mostrei os dentes e avancei nele.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Em questão de segundos James e Edward estavam atracados no chão. Eu não sabia se gritava, corria, apartava ou tirava as garotas dali.

- EDWARD! JAMES! PAREM, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Jess estava em pé em cima do sofá chorando. Ela era retardada? Angie estava paralisada no mesmo lugar de antes e Lauren era a única que sorria. Ou torcia, não sei direito. Eles voaram em cima da mesinha de centro, espatifando o vidro no chão.

- O que você quer com ela?

- O mesmo que você!

- Ela é minha!

- Não vi nada escrito.

Então Edward o mordeu no braço e James mordeu Edward no pescoço.

-PAREM!!!

Eles não me escutavam, era como seu eu nem estivesse ali. Edward levantou James pelo pescoço deslizando-o na parede e apertou sua clavícula fazendo um barulho de algo quebrando. Eu me senti aliviada por pelo menos o meu namorado não estar apanhando, mas mordi a língua quando James deu uma joelhada no rosto de Edward. Merda!

Vi Jess descer do sofá e correr até a cozinha. Ela voltou com um balde d'água e jogou em cima deles. Não adiantou, claro.

- Eles já são gelados, sua idiota!!!!

Ela me olhou e voltou a chorar correndo pro sofá. Eles se afastaram, James subiu as escadas e Edward subiu em cima da estante da sala. Eu ia morrer se eles não parassem.

- Edward, por favor.

Ele me lançou olhos negros que me arrepiaram.

- Fique fora disso.

Então eu senti meu coração parar quando os dois literalmente voaram até o meio da sala, se chocando no ar e caindo bruscamente no chão. Eles se mordiam como se fossem pedaços de carne. Eu ouvia eles sussurarem algumas coisas.

- James, não ouse se aproximar novamente dela!

- Não só vou me aproximar, como vou tê-la para mim.

Edward rosnou alto e ergueu James deitado no ar, fazendo menção de que ia quebrar alguma coluna ali. Oh céus. Mas ao invés disso ele jogou James longe. O loiro saiu voando pelo vidro da minha pobre janela (aquilo deve ter doído) e em menos de 1 segundo ele passava pela porta (sem abrir) numa velocidade fora do comum, voando madeira pra tudo que é lado e se pendurando no lustre da sala, chutando a barriga do meu namorado, caiu na escada e quebrou alguns pobres degraus. Eu teria casa para morar no fim do dia?

- Eu vou chamar a polícia!

Eu quis tampar a boca de Angie quando ela disse isso, mas não tive tempo. Edward correu até ela, pegando-a pelo pescoço. Oh deus, ele podia ao menos esconder os dentes. Ficaria mais fácil de explicar depois.

- Ninguém nessa merda vai a lugar algum!

Ele a jogou no sofá quando James deu uma gravata nele, que jogou a mão pra trás e agarrou a cintura de James, trazendo-o de frente para ele.

- Isso, amor! Pega ele!

- Cala a boca, Lauren!

- O seu não tem chances contra o meu, Bella.

Eu fui até ela e agarrei seus cabelos. Pena que ela pegou os meus também. Nós caímos no chão, com ela em cima de mim enquanto tentávamos nos estapear. Mas Lauren foi tirada, não, foi puxada violentamente de cima de mim, pelos dois vampiros.

- Não toque nela!

- Ou morre!

Preciso admitir que gostei dessa parte. Mas então minha felicidade passageira acabou quando eles voltaram a se socar. Ok. Já era demais isso. Resolvi correr e apartar aquela merda. Péssima idéia, pensei, quando cheguei neles e levei um empurrão dos dois, voando em cima da televisão. Que era de plasma. Era.

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Me dei conta de que havíamos jogado Bella longe, quando a ouvi gemer. Ela estava no chão, com a televisão embaixo do seu corpo. A situação piorou quando vi alguns cortes pelo corpo dela.

- ISABELLA!

Eu o soquei.

- Bella, idiota!

Eu sabia que poderia me controlar, mas James conseguiria? Foi tudo questão de segundos, quando o vi correr até ela. Voei nas suas costas jogando-o no chão.

- Fique longe dela, praga!

- Me solta!

Ele me deu uma cotovelada e eu caí pra trás. Corri até Bella, chegando junto com ele, mas nós dois congelamos quando ela pegou um caco de vidro do chão.

- PAREM! Se vocês se tocarem de novo eu corto meus pulsos!

Ela estava nos ameaçando com a própria vida? Tinha que ser a minha namorada! Eu e James nos olhamos.

- Certo amor. Largue isso então.

- James? (ela o perguntou)

- Estou de acordo com o Cullen.

Ela abaixou a mão devagar e então soltou o vidro no chão. Eu peguei seu braço, ajudando a se levantar e o infeliz veio fazer a mesma coisa do outro lado.

- Eu cuido dela sozinho.

- Não.

Fechei o punho para quebrar sua cara, mas Bella apertou meu braço.

- Você prometeu!

Certo. Mulheres... A sentamos no sofá e a porra do cachorro pulou em cima dela para lambê-la.

- Ai, Jake!

Ele saiu ganindo dali quando eu e James rosnamos para ele. Olhei para uma das garotas que chorava na nossa frente e estalei os dedos.

- Você! Pegue um pano úmido.

Ela não se mexeu. James grudou nela e falou também.

- Precisamos pedir novamente?

Ela se afundou nas próprias lágrimas e correu para a cozinha. Eu já ia atrás quando ela voltou mais rápida que um projétil, me dando o pano. Passei nos cortes de Bella, limpando o sangue em volta. Eram apenas superficiais, mas deviam estar doendo, apesar dela tentar passar uma imagem de mulher-macho.

- É bom você não estar respirando.

- Se eu quisesse atacá-la já tinha feito.

- Nunca se sabe quando um novato pode perder o controle.

- Novato? Eu? Devo ser mais velho que você.

- Certo.

- Nasceu em que ano?

- 1670.

Bella começou a rir, me deixando puto. Ele estava de sacanagem comigo, né?

- E você, criança?

- 1670.

James fechou a cara e percorreu as garotas com os olhos. Então ele saiu de perto de nós e eu o vi falando alguma coisa com cada uma das meninas. Elas vieram se sentar ao lado de Bella. James se ajoelhou na frente delas e começou um discurso. Que merda era essa?

- Ei meninas, acho que a gente deve uma explicação a vocês. Eu e Edward somos aquilo que todos chamam de vampiros.

- JAMES!

Ele era imbecil?

- Edward, deixa ele falar. Depois eu te explico.

Bella me pediu com tanta convicção, que resolvi ficar na minha.

- Mas nós somos vampiros bons, não vamos fazer nada com vocês. Além de quebrar sua casa.

"Vampiros existem?"

- Sim, nós existimos. Não é tudo ficção.

Ignorei o olhar que James me deu surpreso.

"Eu vou virar comida!"

- Não vai não. Até porque você já dormiu com James e está viva. Veja por aí.

Ele me olhou de novo.

- Que porra é essa?

- Depois eu te explico, James...

Bella falou, olhando para ele.

- Então... nós vamos todos conviver em paz e tudo vai continuar como antes. Eu gostaria muito que nenhuma de vocês contasse isso para ninguém. É muito importante para mim. Vocês fariam isso? Por mim?

Ele abriu um sorriso e elas balançaram a cabeça positivamente. Aquilo era hipnose? Não parecia, elas estavam bem lúcidas. A loira passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa por você!

Ele me olhou vitorioso. Verme! Os ânimos já estavam mais calmos, ou quase, quando quatro vampiros chegaram correndo.

- VOU TE METER A PORRADA EDWARD! (Jazz)

- JAMES, VOCÊ É NOSSO! (Emmet)

- OLHA A CASA, MEU DEUS! (Alice)

- JAMES, EU SOU SUA! (Rose)

Era a cena mais patética que eu vi na vida. Os quatro em posição de ataque, com os dentes à mostra, cheios de raiva. Então eles se deram conta do que estavam vendo.

- Cadê a briga? Eu me atrasei? (Alice)

- Ah não! Eu quero dar porrada em alguém... (Emmet)

- Graças a deus... poupei uma dor de cabeça! (Jazz)

- James, eu sou sua! (Rose)

- Caralho Rose, cala a boca! (Emmet)

As meninas arregalaram os olhos para James.

- Bem... essa é a família vampira do imbecil do Cullen. Mas eles são tão imbecis quanto inofensivos. E eu sempre protegerei vocês.

Ele ainda foi capaz de piscar para elas. Verme!

**## BELLA POV ##**

Claro, como se não pudesse ficar pior, o resto da família chegou. Bem legal. Eu até esqueci da dor, mais preocupada com eles voltarem a se atracar ali. Achei melhor levantar.

- Onde você pensa que vai Bella?

Senti a mão de Edward me empurrando de volta para o sofá. Que saco.

- Bella, você está bem?

- Sim, Alice, estou.

- Fale agora que não tem um espelho por perto... você está um trapo! Não que você já não fosse...

- Ah, obrigada pela preocupação Rosalie.

- Eu pensei a mesma coisa!

Então Lauren e Rosalie se olharam e sorriram. Eu estava presenciando um encontro de almas gêmeas ali?

- Como você atura morar com ela?

- Eu apenas aturo. Ajuda a diminuir no aluguel.

- Nossa, imagino seu sofrimento...

- Isso aí é uma Prada?

- É! Amo bolsas pequenas.

- Eu tenho uma Dior parecida, só que preta.

- Jura? Não é o modelo da primavera passada, é?

- Esse mesmo!

- Garota, você tem que me mostrar isso!

- Vem cá.

Lauren saiu puxando Rosalie pela mão e subiu para o quarto, pulando com dificuldade os degraus quebrados.

- Terei pesadelos. (Jasper falava de cabeça baixa)

- Terei sonhos eróticos!

- Ew, Emmet!

- Que foi? Já penso nas duas deitadas na minha cama. Nuas, claro. E eu por cima e elas suando. Bem, só uma suando. E eu pegando as pernas e...

- EMMET!

- Ok, parei.

Alice chegou perto de mim e deu um tapa em Edward.

- Que porra é essa Alice?

- Para você aprender a não brigar por aí!

- Isso não teria acontecido se você tivesse feito o favor de me mostrar. Eu sabia que você estava me escondendo algo...

- Eu não estava escondendo. Só não tinha motivos para avisá-lo, porque aparentemente, ele não lanchou Bella.

- Ei, o lanche está aqui ouvindo, ok?

Eles me olharam indiferentes e voltaram a discutir.

- Eu sabia que se te avisasse, você viria correndo para cá e acabaria brigando. Mas pelo visto isso aconteceria de todas as formas. Porque você é brigão!

- Deve ser porque ele está dando em cima da MINHA namorada!

- Não está dando em cima de mim coisa nenhuma!

- Estou sim Bella...

Ótimo! Ele podia tentar ajudar pelo menos. Edward o olhou feio.

- Tudo bem, estou me metendo aqui... vamos nos acalmar, ok?

Jasper apareceu falando algo que eu não entendi o que ele queria dizer. Mas ele devia ser bom com as palavras, porque Edward relaxou um pouco. E James parou de me atazanar.

- Você é vampiro também?

Jessica tinha ido até Emmet e o tocava como se fosse uma estátua.

- Sim.

- Como é forte!

- Gostou? Tem que me ver sem camisa!

Emmet tirou a camisa e Jess desmaiou, mas ele a segurou antes de cair.

- Calma amor, não desmaia agora.

Ela teve uma crise de riso. Eu entendia o motivo. Emmet tinha um abdômem tipo tanquinho... talhado.

- Me possua a hora que quiser.

Emmet nos olhou sorridente. Como Rosalie suportava isso?

- Uau! Já tava triste por não ter brigado com ninguém. Mas ganhei um presentinho.

- Menos Emmet.

Alice puxou Jess dos braços dele.

- Ela é amiga da Bella. E você James, está bem?

Eu vi Alice sorrindo para James. Então a ficha caiu. Ow. Ew. Óbvio que ela não contaria a Edward. Ela tinha uma quedinha pelo James. Como todas as outras.

- ALICE!

- Que?

- Depois quero conversar com você. A sós.

- Ok, Bella.

- Estou indo. A casa encheu demais para meu gosto.

- Já vai tarde, verme!

James levantou-se e sorriu para mim.

- Qualquer coisa, sabe meu endereço.

Edward me olhou pasmo. Merda.

- O que ele quer dizer com "sabe meu endereço?"

- Ah... bem, eu fui numa festa ontem com as meninas. Na casa dele...

- Levou chifre, Edward!

Eu tive vontade de matar Emmet. Principalmente quando Edward me mandou um olhar de fazer as pernas tremerem.

- E...?

- E nada! Nem fiquei muito tempo lá.

- Bem, estou indo. Até amanhã, Bella.

- Isabella para você, verme!

- Eu prefiro chamá-la de Bella.

- James, por favor, você pode ir agora?

- Só porque você pediu.

Ele sorriu e foi saindo.

- Dá para me explicar agora?

- Teve uma festa ontem na cada deles. Eu fui, não houve nada.

- Eu te peço para não se meter em confusão e você só resolve ir na casa de um vampiro...

- Que é muito bonita, por sinal! Nem parece que vampiros moram ali!

- Certo. Muito interessante seu comentário.

- Edward, porque você não me deixa subir com Bella para ajudá-la a tomar um banho?

Alice me estendeu a mão, sorrindo. Uma vampira querendo me ajudar a tomar banho? Super comum... acontece nas melhores famílias. Eu fui com ela, que deixou o chuveiro esquentar enquanto separava uma roupa limpa para mim.

- Obrigada.

- Sem problemas. Só estou ajudando minha cunhada.

- Não tinha pensado nessa palavra ainda. (eu sorri)

- Então, o que você queria falar comigo?

- Ah... bem, eu percebi que você estava protegendo James.

- Eu? Claro que não Bella!

Ela estava mentindo descaradamente.

- Ah, ok então. Ia te dar o recado dele...

- Recado? Que recado?

Eu ri. Ela tinha caído. Até que enfim eu consegui pegar alguém.

- Alice...

- Certo. Eu acho ele bonito. Só isso.

- É o poder dele.

Ela me olhou incrédula.

- Poder? Qual? E como você sabe disso?

Ela me enfiou debaixo do chuveiro. Era bem forte para alguém tão pequena.

- Ele me contou. O poder dele é de seduzir quem ele quer.

- Merda! Como eu caí nisso? E Rose? Ah, Rose vai morrer quando souber!

Eu fiquei feliz em imaginar a cena de Rose morrendo. E aí acordei do sonho.

- E você? Ah, certo, nem precisa responder... ele não consegue, né?

- Não...

- Igual Edward. Interessante.

- Pelo visto só eu e Jazz temos acesso à sua mente.

- Jazz?

- Jasper.

- Sim. Mas, como assim?

- Jasper controla as emoções à sua volta.

- Entendi agora. E Emmet? E Rosalie?

- O poder de Rose é irritar... e Emmet é nos fazer rir.

- Mais claro impossível.

Nós rimos e eu senti uma vontade enorme de abraçá-la. Era a única que conversava comigo sem me pressionar ou me pedir explicações. Mas eu lembrei que estava pelada e não ia ser legal.

**## EDWARD POV ##**

- Jazz, Edward, o que vocês acham que está acontecendo lá em cima?

"Surubaaa"

Eu olhei incrédulo para meu irmão. Ele nunca parava de pensar em sexo. Nunca.

- Provavelmente nada, Em.

- Duvido! Duas provando roupas e duas tomando banho. Me chicoteia!

"Quem dera eu amassando as quatro..."

- Emmet, eu fico tão confuso com você por perto... (Jazz reclamava)

Eu entendia Jasper. Já era confuso ouvir os pensamentos sórdidos de Emmet. Imagina sentir suas emoções? Puta que pariu! Me jogava em direção ao sol escaldante!

- Ok... vou subir... boa sorte Jazz.

Alice já descia as escadas quando Jasper a segurou forte.

- Obrigado por voltar logo!

- Peraí Edward! Vou subir também.

- Emmet, eu vou ver a minha namorada.

- E eu vou ver a minha ué. Mas posso ver a sua também se isso te faz feliz.

Achei melhor não responder.

Entrei no quarto de Bella. Ela estava de costas para mim, enrolada na toalha, olhando o armário e provavelmente pensando no que vestir. Cheguei perto dela devagar e passei as mãos em sua cintura.

- Cheirosa!

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando o pescoço suculento à mostra.

- Oi...

- Sua sorte é ser gostosa. Caso contrário eu estará brigando agora com você.

- Que bom que meu sangue é tão gostoso então. Apesar de você nunca ter provado.

- Mas eu não falei do seu sangue. Falei de você. Do seu corpo gostoso.

As bochechas pelas quais eu tinha brigado com James coraram rápido.

- Ah.

- O que eu faço com você hein? Só me arranja problemas...

- Faça o que quiser comigo!

Eu a virei de frente e sorri maldoso.

- O que eu quiser?

- Nem tudo.

- Que pena... já estava tendo altas idéias aqui.

Ela se esticou na ponta dos pés e me beijou. Tinha sentido falta daquela boca macia e quente. Até quando eu agüentaria essa tortura?

- EDWARD!

- Emmet não me deixa em paz!

A soltei e fui até a porta do quarto. Emmet vinha pelo corredor.

- O que foi?

- Estamos indo embora. Você vai ou fica?

- Vou ficar, podem ir sem mim. Eu estou de carro.

Ele chegou na porta e meteu o carão lá dentro.

- Tchau Bella!

- Tchau Emmet.

Emmet virou de lado para falar comigo, quando eu vi e ele também viu, um vulto. Era a toalha de Bella caindo sem querer.

"Bella pelada!"

- Emmet, você não é louco em olhar para ela! Já basta o que houve!

- Você é estraga-prazeres Edward!

Dei-lhe um tapa e levei-o para longe dali. Vão embora antes que eu deixe de ser paciente... Voltei para o quarto e encontrei Bella já vestida.

- Que pena... Emmet sempre me atrapalha.

Ela mordeu os lábios e veio me abraçar.

- Eu senti muita saudade!

- É mesmo? Achei que estivesse se consolando com outro vampiro...

- Deixa de bobeira Edward!

- Bella, ele dá em cima de você na minha frente. E eu posso muito bem ouvir as coisas que ele pensa. Já basta ter que agüentar Alice e Rosalie babando por ele.

- Elas estão assim por causa do poder dele.

Do poder dele. Certo, qual parte da história eu perdi? James também tinha um poder?

- Explique.

- Ele pode seduzir as mulheres só com o olhar, um troço desses...

Então a ficha caiu. Por isso nem Alice que sempre foi a mais contida, perdia a linha de vez em quando. Eu lembrei de Bella.

- Eu tenho que matá-lo para não precisar vê-la se jogando em cima dele, certo?

- Errado... não funciona comigo. Assim como você não pode me ler.

Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz pela minha namorada ser tão diferente das outras pessoas.

- Obrigado por ser estranha.

Beijei seu pescoço e levei um tapa carinhoso.

- Ei! Não sou estranha! Tirando o fato de eu namorar um vampiro e ter outro vampiro afim de mim. E vamos parar de falar sobre minha vida um pouco e vamos focar em você. Vai me contar como foi a... caça?

- Foi normal.

- Quanta informação... uau!

Ela era hilária! O que ela queria que eu dissesse? Estava esperando por uma narração?

- O que exatamente você quer saber?

- Sei lá. Como foi, se você se alimentou bem, se elas eram bonitas...

- Hum. Me alimentei bem o suficiente para não precisar de óculos por uns 3 dias. E sim, eram todas bonitas.

- Quantas? E bonitas tipo bonitinhas, ou bonitas tipo maravilhosas?

- Você é impressionante, sabia? Quer todos os detalhes também?

- Edward, você não está ajudando...

- Certo. Apenas uma era maravilhosa. E foram três no total.

Ela sentou na cama e ficou olhando para o chão. Daria tudo para ler sua mente agora.

- Hum.

- Dois.

Ela me olhou enfezada e eu ri. Era legal irritá-la.

- Você só mordeu e as matou? Não fez mais nada além disso?

- Não Bella. E eu não matei todas. A brasileira eu deixei viva.

Ela me olhou surpresa.

- Deixou? Por quê?

- Não quis matá-la. Ela era bem legal.

- Sei...

Notava uma certa tristeza na voz dela. Era verdade o que eu estava contando. Eu realmente não fiz nada mais do que isso. E ela provavelmente não acreditava. Me sentei ao seu lado e vi o livro de vampiros na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Que pena você estar triste... acho melhor deixar para te contar a surpresa depois.

- Surpresa?

A curiosidade surgiu em seu rosto e eu me senti melhor quando a vi sorrindo.

- É. Uma surpresa que preparei para você.

- Qual?

- Bem, eu vou te levar na estréia de... (olhei rápido para a capa do livro) Twilight.

- Ah. Mas isso não é surpresa Edward... eu já ia de qualquer jeito. Com ou sem você.

Merda. Pensei rápido.

- Bella, não é uma estréia qualquer. É aquela em que o elenco vai também.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você está falando da Premiere?

Era isso?

- Estou.

- Em Los Angeles?

Oh, merda! Essa porra era em Los Angeles? Se fudeu Edward.

- Isso mesmo, em Los Angeles!

Ela agarrou meu pescoço e me encheu de beijos. Agora eu teria que ir até o inferno se fosse preciso, mas daria um jeito de levar Bella em Los Angeles para a porra da premiere desse filme.

- Como você conseguiu isso?

Eu nem tinha conseguido nada ainda.

- Contatos.

- Ótimos contatos pelo visto. Isso é fantástico! Eu vou surtar lá!

- Claro amor. Eu já estou surtando!

Tentei disfarçar meu nervosismo com um sorriso que ela não resistia.

- Bella, vamos ver se você está por dentro de tudo... qual o dia da premiere?

- 17 de novembro!

O que? Semana que vem? Eu precisava urgente ir para casa e descobrir um meio de irmos nesse troço.

- Acertou minha linda!

Beijei sua testa e levantei.

- Agora tenho que ir...

- Onde?

- Para casa. Preciso resolver umas coisas...

- Mas você acabou de chegar.

- Eu volto de noite, ok? Agora preciso ir.

Liguei para Alice enquanto dirigia. Se tinha alguém que podia descobrir qualquer coisa, esse alguém era Alice.

- Oi Edward.

- Alice, preciso de um favor.

- Fale...

- Preciso que me consiga todas as informações sobre um filme chamado Twilight. Pode fazer isso?

- Posso dar meu jeito.

- Então dê. Já estou indo para casa.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Fiquei sentada ali na cama por alguns segundos, tentando digerir tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje. A briga de Edward e James tinha sido demais para minha cabeça, que parecia querer explodir agora. Levantei e fui até a cozinha pegar uma água para tomar analgésico. Angie e Jess estavam na sala arrumando a bagunça. Eu tinha esquecido que estava tudo quebrado em casa.

- Ei meninas... me desculpem por isso.

- Tudo bem Bella. (Angie sorria) A gente dá um jeito. É só arrumar aos poucos. Acho que o mais trabalhoso vai ser a porta, né?

Eu olhei os pedaços da porta espalhados no chão.

- Eu só quero saber como vamos dormir numa casa sem porta!

- E-eu vou dar um jeito Jess. Ainda é cedo, deve ter uma marcenaria por perto aberta.

Jess se abaixou pegando um pedaço da extinta televisão. Era tão linda...

- Você nos trouxe muita alegria, viu? Vá em paz.

Eu peguei a vassoura para varrer os cacos de vidro da mesinha. Mas eu acho que estava pior que a pobre mesa.

- Bella, é melhor você não fazer isso. Na verdade, você devia passar um remédio nesses cortes. Deixa que a gente cuida de tudo aqui.

- Ok então. Eu desci mesmo para tomar remédio. E bem... vocês estão legais com tudo isso? Com a questão dos... vampiros?

As duas me olharam naturalmente, como se eu perguntasse se elas estavam bem com os coelhos.

- Claro!

- Super!

- Nenhuma... dúvida?

- Eu tenho! (Jess me olhou) Vampiros são bons de cama?

Era sério isso? Eu quis matar Jessica.

- Pergunte a Lauren... ela pode te responder melhor.

Deixei Jess falando sozinha e fui tomar meu remédio. Estava na cozinha quando escutei uma buzina. Cheguei na sala e vi minhas duas amigas babando no espaço onde existia uma porta. Eu vi Emmet de calça jeans e sem camisa, descendo de uma pick-up com uma porta gigante amarrada na caçamba. Hilário.

- Emmet, o que é isso?

- Voltei Bella. Vim trazer um presente nosso...

- Uma porta?

- É né, já que Edward contribuiu para a extinção da sua.

- Oh. Ok. Você mesmo vai colocar?

- Claro! Num segundo!

Eu não duvidava disso. Ele levantou a porta com tanta facilidade que eu nem me preocupei em ajudar. Resolvi voltar para o quarto, já que Emmet estava muito bem de companhia, com Jess e Angie decorando cada músculo seu. Me joguei na cama enquanto sentia minha cabeça rodar e deixei de lutar contra a força que meus olhos faziam para se fecharem.


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Fui direto ao quarto de Alice quando cheguei em casa. Ela estava deitada de bruços na cama, balançando as pernas no ar. Quem via de longe dizia se tratar de uma criança.

- Conseguiu algo para mim?

- Quem é sua irmã preferida?

- Não existe ainda...

Ela fez cara feia e pulou em cima de mim.

- Quem é sua irmã preferida?

- Você, Alice... agora desembucha.

- Ok. Eu consegui os telefones de algumas pessoas envolvidas com o filme. Escritora, diretora, produtora, roteirista... quem você quer?

- Alguém com algo em comum conosco?

- Bem... a diretora do filme tem um filho em Harvard, que já levantou informações sobre a Beta. Isso é só o que eu tenho.

- Ele entrou?

- Acho que não.

- Ótimo. Me passe o telefone dela.

Horas depois me peguei falando ao telefone com Catherine Hardwicke sobre a entrada do filho dela para uma filial da Beta e meu convite para a premiere do filme. Eu ia levar Bella para Los Angeles! Voltei para a casa dela como havia prometido. Entrei pela janela e a vi dormindo. Acho que nunca me cansaria de olhá-la, era simplesmente linda. Subi devagar em cima dela e beijei seu rosto. Os olhos cor de chocolate me olharam surpresos.

- Oi!

- Edward...

- Não achei que fosse te encontrar dormindo.

- Eu estava cansada, acho que acabei capotando na cama.

- Hum... quer que eu te deixe acordada?

Perguntei enquanto beijava sua orelha, deixando-a arrepiada.

- Po-pode ser...

- Jura? Interessante!

Encontrei sua boca e tracei minha língua pelos seus lábios macios, sentindo Bella envolver meu pescoço com seus braços. Apoiei o peso do meu corpo delicadamente sobre o dela e deslizei uma das mãos por sua coxa totalmente arrepiada. A beijei devagar, aproveitando todos os fluídos trocados entre nossas bocas. Sussurrei para ela.

- Tenho uma coisa para te contar...

- Ahm...

- Eu te amo.

- Oh Edward!

Ela agarrou minha cintura com suas pernas e nos embolamos um no outro até eu precisar parar para ela respirar.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Por favor, Deus, ajude para que eu não estrague tudo dessa vez. Eu queria dar para Edward. Fato! Só estava um pouquinho de nada nervosa. E bem, eu sempre estrago as coisas não estando nervosa... imagina super nervosa!

Eu queria que nada atrapalhasse aquele momento, o momento que Edward disse que me amava! Podia ser mais perfeito esse homem? Levei minhas mãos até sua camisa e puxei para tirá-la. Ele percebeu minha intenção e facilitou para mim. Toquei sua pele fria e deslizei as unhas por suas costas, fazendo ele se contorcer mesmo sendo incapaz de arranhar aquele corpo. Seu beijo ficou mais rápido e suas mãos subiam pelas laterais do meu corpo, me deixando em chamas. Eu tinha certeza do que estava sentindo, devido a meu estado... úmido.

- Me diga que você comprou uma lingerie sexy, vai...

- Não comprei.

Ele riu nos meus cabelos. Isso era hora de rir?

- Bella, eu não agüento ver ursinhos de novo!

- Eu não estou usando nada de ursinhos! Na verdade, eu não estou usando nada por baixo do baby-doll.

Ele me lançou um olhar rápido dos pés a cabeça e sorriu torto.

- Você não devia ter me contado isso...

- Ooops. (eu ri)

Ele desceu pela minha barriga e levantou minha blusa até quase aparecer meus seios. Eu senti o frio que emanava do seu corpo me estremecer. Edward me olhou com cara de mau e começou a dar beijos em volta do meu umbigo. Suas mãos subiram e terminaram de tirar minha blusa, enquanto eu sentia meu rosto corar estando tão exposta a ele. Ele subiu de novo, deixando seu corpo pesar no meu e começou uma sessão de tortura, passando a língua no vão entre meus seios. Minha reação foi puxar os cabelos desalinhados dele que estavam tão próximos de mim. Ele me olhou sorrindo e me perguntou baixinho.

- Você quer isso? Tem certeza?

E eu lá tinha condições de pronunciar alguma palavra?

- Humhmm.

Edward me beijou, passando a mão nos meus seios e brincando com os dedos nos meus mamilos. Ele desceu a boca até meu pescoço e se concentrou em lambê-lo em círculos me fazendo morrer umas dezenas de vezes. Eu gelei quando senti seus dedos afastando o elástico do meu short e soltando-o contra minha pele. Eu apertei mais ainda suas costas.

- Você ta tentando me matar?

- Sim. De prazer.

- Você conseguiu quando me beijou.

Ele riu e o movimento do seu corpo com a sua risada me deixou louca. Edward tirou minhas pernas da sua cintura e começou a descer até meu quadril fazendo um caminho com a língua pela minha barriga. Ele então parou olhando para o alvo e me olhou maliciosamente, mordendo os lábios.

- Você sabe que não tem graça se você já viu, né?

- Sempre tem graça Bella...

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Eu ouvia seus batimentos cardíacos mais acelerados do que nunca, me fazendo achar que ela poderia ter um troço ali a qualquer momento. Mais eu sabia que era tudo excitação. Eu sentia a adrenalina passeando pelo seu corpo, o calor exalando da sua pele. Puxei seu short com a ponta dos dedos e retirei lentamente, expondo sua jóia mais preciosa para mim. Não que eu já não tivesse visto. Mas agora eu a teria. Eu podia ficar o dia inteiro apreciando sua beleza, mas ela estava envergonhada o suficiente e eu não quis piorar. Subi até seu rosto, procurando sua boca, acalmando-a com um beijo doce e delicado.

Senti suas mãos percorrerem meu abdômem e se atrapalharem no botão da minha calça. Ela tremia mais que paciente com Parkinson.

- O que você quer aí Bella?

- Co-como assim? Você sa-sabe.

- Tá tentando me estuprar, amor?

- Haha, piada. Não se faz piada nessas horas Edward.

- Piadas são ótimas a qualquer hora Bella.

Eu a beijei antes que ela começasse a me responder de novo e desci minha mão pelo seu corpo, alisando sua pele em brasas, até chegar no alvo e ficar brincando pela sua virilha. Olhei Bella e a vi de olhos fechados, então deslizei um dedo até seu sexo e a senti molhada de tesão, enquanto um gemido abafado saía de sua boca. Estava prontíssima para mim. Achei melhor me certificar de que a porta estivesse fechada.

**## BELLA POV ##**

O mundo podia acabar agora que eu morreria feliz. NÃO. Retiro o que disse. Poderia acabar depois de eu estar totalmente feliz, se é que me entendem. Ei! Tá levantando por quê?

- Edward, onde você vai?

- Trancar a porta.

- Ow. Tá.

Joguei a cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos. Parecia que o tempo passava mais rápido de olhos fechados. Ouvi o barulho da chave na fechadura e percebi que Edward estava mesmo trancando a porta. Era melhor do que ter Jake pulando entre nós no meio da "coisa toda". Levantei a cabeça de novo para apressar Edward, eu estava entrando em combustão já.

- Edward pelo amor...

Pai poderoso, ele está nu. Edward nu. Edward nu. Óh céus, eu perdi a respiração. Ele vinha na minha direção com seu sorriso torto e do jeito que veio ao mundo. Me matando lentamente. Subiu em cima de mim, me fazendo sentir calafrios com sua pele fria tocando todo o meu corpo. Eu sentia falta de ar.

- Se em algum momento eu te machucar, me bata, ok?

- Aham...

Ele sorriu e me beijou, sua língua enroscando na minha e descendo pelo meu queixo, meu pescoço, ele lambia forte meu pescoço. Foi deslizando pelo vão entre meus seios até chegar neles, alternando beijos, chupões e leves mordidas. Eu sentia minha coluna desgrudar da cama, como um reflexo inevitável mandado pelo meu corpo. Arrepios subiam pelas minhas coxas, me esquentando entre as pernas e a única coisa que eu conseguia pronunciar era seu nome. Eu o chamava várias vezes, como se pedisse para ele andar logo com aquilo. Ele parece ter entendido o recado, pois senti sua perna abrindo espaço entre as minhas enquanto ele apoiava a mão na cama. Com a outra mão ele levantou uma de minhas pernas e a colocou em cima do seu quadril, e depois ele segurou o seu... bem, o seu. Cravei as unhas em Edward, quando senti aquela coisa dura e fria encostar na minha entrada. Eu estava respirando? Eu devia respirar! Não podia cometer o erro de morrer agora.

- Ed-edward... será que tem es-espaço sufi-ficiente para isso aí?

Ele apenas riu e soltou um pouco seu peso, deslizando alguns centímetros para dentro de mim.

- CÉUS!

Eu sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelas minhas bochechas quando a dor me rasgou. Diziam mesmo que sexo era bom? Ele me beijou e foi bom para me acalmar.

- Relaxa Bella... você está tensa. Vai doer mais se você ficar assim.

- Eu estou re-relaxada.

- Está com medo?

- De estar perdendo a virgindade com um vampiro? Não. (minha voz saiu mais fina do que eu esperava) Minha mãe vai ficar orgulhosa.

Ele sorriu.

- Vamos dar motivo para que ela se orgulhe de verdade.

Ele se mexeu, soltando seu corpo e puxando minha outra perna para cima, me penetrando num único movimento. Mais lágrimas escorreram e eu deixei escapar um grito alto, sem pensar se alguém escutaria.

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Senti um carinho na cabeça. Era Bella me batendo.

- Te machuquei, meu anjo?

- Não, eu que gosto de gritar mesmo...

Ela era linda até tentando ficar brava.

- Não ia adiantar muito eu ficar pedindo para você relaxar, se você não me ouvia.

Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Eu dei um tempo para seu corpo acostumar comigo ali e então comecei a me mover devagar. Bella apertava minhas mãos que estavam apoiadas no colchão e gemia mordendo os lábios. Eu sentia sua passagem me comprimindo, suas pernas duras de tensão ao redor do meu corpo. Passei a mão nos seus cabelos e trouxe seu rosto para perto do meu, beijei sua boca com carinho e puxei sua cintura, fazendo movimentos contínuos e lentos. Ela começava a ofegar e relaxar e eu sabia que a dor já estava sumindo, dando lugar ao tesão. Aumentei um pouco mais o ritmo, e ela já sussurrava meu nome, pedindo mais, mexendo seu corpo junto com o meu.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Eu ainda sentia um pouco de dor, mas também sentia um prazer extremo, com Edward se mexendo dentro de mim, aquela fricção que ele fazia num vai-e-vém fazia meu corpo todo tremer e se contorcer. Eu pedi mais, eu queria senti-lo mais, a dor não importava mais. Eu só necessitava de mais Eward em mim. Ele começou a acelerar, investindo com um pouco mais de força contra meu corpo, fazendo barulho quando nossos corpos se chocavam. Eu deixei minhas pernas se abrirem um pouco mais e senti Edward me preenchendo totalmente, fazendo uma corrente elétrica passar por cada nervo meu. Seus movimentos foram ganhando força, velocidade e eu já não sabia se estava respirando ou arfando que nem cachorro. Apenas senti algo percorrer todo o meu corpo, meus músculos se apertarem contra o membro dele e minhas pernas levarem choques inconscientes. Eu podia jurar que estava chegando no céu ou algum lugar tipo o paraíso, e a sensação era a mais maravilhosa de todas que já senti. Meu corpo simplesmente não parava de contrair e relaxar, quando percebi que Edward estava passando pelo mesmo que eu, sentindo algo gelado me molhando.

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Ela simplesmente foi amolecendo em mim e fechando os olhos, até a sua respiração se normalizar. Eu saí de dentro dela e a beijei, virando-a de lado para pegá-la nos braços. Eu amava essa criação divina. Eu tive mais certeza do que nunca, quando os olhos cor de chocolate se abriram e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Eu... gozei.

Eu ri com aquilo.

- Sim, Bella, nós gozamos.

- Você gostou? Eu fiz certo?

Eu beijei sua boca molhada, circulando minha língua nela.

- Você foi perfeita. Parece que a fizeram para mim. Você é meu número.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo mais, Isabella Swan.

Ela afundou a cabeça no meu peito e adormeceu aos poucos.

**## BELLA POV ##**

A primeira coisa que vi quando acordei foram os olhos de Edward parados em mim. Eu então não tinha sonhado. Lembrava perfeitamente de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior.

- Bom dia anjo.

Ele estava me chamando de anjo? O anjo ali era ele...

- Bom dia...

- Você dorme que nem uma pedra. E olha que eu fiquei cutucando sua orelha para te acordar.

Ele sorria torto para mim e tentava me irritar. Mas nada me irritaria hoje. Tipo assim, EU TRANSEI COM EDWARD CULLEN. Sacou? Ou preciso desenhar? Na verdade eu pensei em fazer um desenho e estampar numa camisa para usar pela rua.

- Não creio que preciso ir para a aula daqui a pouco... queria ficar o dia todo com você.

- Não vá na aula. Simples.

- Eu não me formei um trilhão de vezes, Edward. Preciso mesmo aprender alguma coisa.

- Certo. Como está se sentindo?

Ele me olhava preocupado. Mas eu estava bem.

- Ótima!

Acho que ele não acreditou quando eu fui me levantar e deitei de novo gemendo de dor.

- Bella... eu acabei contigo...

- Não idiota. Foi da briga de ontem.

- Sei...

- Sério, eu caí numa televisão, lembra?

- E depois transou com o homem quase de aço.

Eu tive que rir disso. Me lembrei na hora do Clark Kent. Agora eu entendia porque ele era tão protetor com a Lana.

- Você não me machucou Edward.

- Tudo bem. Mas você vai ficar trancada em casa, e vou te encher de analgésicos.

- Céus! Precisa mesmo disso?

- Precisa. Se você quiser que eu te toque de novo.

- Ok.

Ele me olhou malicioso e jogou meu baby-doll em cima de mim.

- Vista-se.

- Delicado!

Assim que terminei de me vestir, ele pegou minhas pernas e me virou de ponta-cabeça, me jogando nos seus ombros que nem um homem das cavernas.

- EDWARD! Eu sei que você é de séculos passados, mas nós estamos no século 21!

- Fica quieta Bella... vou te levar para tomar café.

Nós descemos as escadas, com as garotas me olhando horrorizadas. Ou com inveja, não sei.

**## EDWARD POV ##**

"Nossa, me pega assim também!"

"Ele pode até me arrastar pelos cabelos..."

Eu fui para a cozinha com Bella nos ombros e tentando ignorar as mentes maliciosas de suas amigas. Coloquei-a no chão e abri a geladeira.

- Então, o que vai querer?

Ela ajeitou os cabelos que estavam para o alto.

- Quando você disse que ia me levar para tomar café, eu achei que fosse mesmo me levar em algum lugar... e não me trazer na minha cozinha.

Bobinha... ela achou que ia levá-la na rua de baby-doll? Vai sonhando.

- Bem, o café é aqui. Temos leite, suco, pão, geléia, maçã, banana e outras coisas que desconheço. Na minha época como humano não existiam muitos alimentos industrializados. Nos contentávamos com carne mesmo.

Ela fez uma careta para mim e isso só me divertiu mais. Ela era tão hilária!

"Ainda não entendo o que ele está fazendo com a Bella..."

Lauren se aproximou me comendo com os olhos. Ela já não estava satisfeita com James?

- Eu só quero um copo de suco Edward. Estou sem fome.

- Como? Sexo dá fome amor...

"Sexo?"

"Mentira que eles transaram?"

"Minha amiga é sortuda..."

Eu resolvi provocar as fofoqueiras de plantão e me encostei em Bella, imprensando-a contra o armário.

- Não está com fome? Prefere se alimentar de mim?

Ela corou, mas riu.

- Acho que não daria conta por hoje... estou meio cansada, sabe?

"Puta que me pariu!"

"Cansada? Me cansa também Cullen!"

Fiquei satisfeito com o resultado da provocação e beijei Bella, alisando suas coxas e a pegando pelos quadris com suas pernas em volta de mim.

- Vamos voltar para o quarto!

"Me leva..."

"Faça-me de escrava!"

Fechei a porta e coloquei Bella no chão.

- Edward, eu falei sério quando disse que estava cansada...

- Eu sei. É só brincadeira.

- Ah.

Ela suspirou aliviada coitada. Eu a joguei na cama e virei-a por cima de mim. Fiquei brincando com os cabelos que caíam nos seus olhos.

- Quer conversar sobre ontem?

- Não sei...

- Arrependida?

- Com certeza não.

Ela deitou a cabeça no meu peito enquanto deslizava os dedos no meu braço.

- Só tinha um pouco de medo... e receio.

- De que?

- Medo da dor... e te digo que doeu horrores no começo.

Senti seus dedos apertarem minha pele e beijei seus cabelos.

- E receio...?

- Sei lá... de você não gostar... de não ser boa o suficiente... e você me dar um pontapé depois.

**## BELLA POV ##**

Eu estava ali falando sério e ele estava rindo de mim? Perdi a piada?

- Obrigada por achar graça.

Ele segurou meu queixo com os dedos.

- Bella, estou rindo das suas dúvidas totalmente sem fundamento. Eu nunca duvidei que eu fosse gostar. Eu tinha certeza.

Ele me olhava com aquele sorriso escroto que me tirava de órbita. Eu devo ter nascido com a bunda virada para a lua. Eu o abracei e beijei seu pescoço.

- Nunca imaginei que vampiros fossem tão... bem dotados...

- Isso é porque você não viu o Emmet...

Ok, eu tentei não pensar nisso. Deixei ele deitado ali e fui tomar banho. Jake entrou correndo no banheiro atrás de mim e eu nem consegui brigar com ele quando o vi vestido com um macacão imitando couro. Vermelho. Até quando Jess vestiria o cachorro que nem uma fêmea?

- EDWARD!

- Oi.

Ele apareceu em um segundo na porta do banheiro, olhando assustado para o cão do Power Rangers.

- Tira ele daqui, por favor?

- Vem com o titio coisa fofa, vem?

Edward saiu do banheiro estalando os dedos e Jake saiu correndo atrás, abanando o rabo. Quando voltei para o quarto, Edward estava deitado na cama lendo meu livro.

- Vai concordar que é bom?

- Dá pra ler... mas você sabe que não concordo com algumas coisas. Esse lance de animais... eca!

- Certo... só te deixo reclamar porque vai me levar na premiere!

Subi em cima dele e deitei a cabeça no seu ombro. Podia ficar ali para sempre, trancada no quarto com Edward.

- Você vai me dever favores sexuais eternamente, por causa dessa premiere.

Eu ri daquilo. Que sacrifício seria!

- E você considera isso como um castigo para mim?

Eu olhei para ele, provocando-o.

- Isabella Swan, você está muito foguenta...

Ele me abraçou com as pernas e me virou para baixo do seu corpo.

- Acho que você não está vestida por baixo desta toalha...

- Tarado!

Ele riu no meu pescoço enquanto deslizava a língua pela minha pele.

- Delícia! Precisamos comprar as passagens para L.A.

- Ainda não estou acreditando nisso... como você conseguiu?

- Digamos que o filho da diretora tenha entrado para a Beta de Harvad...

Ah sim... o filho da tia Cath. Edward era insuportavelmente poderoso.

- Não vejo a hora de ver RPatzz.

- Quem?

- Ahn... Robert Pattinson.

- Quem?

- O ator do filme...

- E você me diz isso?

- Eu não disse que quero casar com ele, Edward!

Se bem que eu podia imaginá-lo de terno no altar. Coisa linda... Edward me olhava de cara feia.

- E você pode se divertir vendo a Kristen!

- Prefiro você.

- Por que você adora fazer eu me sentir mal?

Ele mordeu meus lábios.

- Eu adoro te ver irritada. É legal!

**## EDWARD POV ##**

Aqueles dias se passaram com uma certa velocidade e por alguma graça divina, eu não precisei encontrar com James pela faculdade. Aparentemente, Victoria e ele tinham viajado para caçar, pois faltaram todos os dias de aula. No domingo de noite eu viajei para L.A. com Bella. Achei melhor ir um pouco antes e curtir um pouco o hotel, a sós, se é que me entendem...

Meu anjo estava diferente aquele dia... um pouco mais irritada que o normal, e sensível ao mesmo tempo. Peguei-a chorando duas vezes no avião.

- Bella, está tudo bem?

- Sim.

- Tem certeza?

Ela voltou a fazer cara de choro.

- Acha que estou mentindo, é?

- Ok. Vou ficar quieto.

Não conversamos muito durante o vôo. Tinha medo de abrir a boca e ela começar a chorar. Chegamos na cidade dos anjos (sério?)de madrugada e fomos para o hotel que deixei reservado. O evento seria há algumas quadras dali.

- Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-los?

- Bom dia. Tenho uma reserva em meu nome.

"Que homem mais lindo!"

- Qu-qual o nome do senhor?

- Cullen, Edward.

"Suíte master... ainda por cima tem grana"

- Suíte 1412, senhor. Sejam bem-vindos ao Beverly Wilshire!

Entramos no quarto ricamente decorado e Bella foi direto tomar banho. Aproveitei para ligar no restaurante e pedir algumas frutas para ela, que não quis comer nada na viagem.


	11. Capítulo 11

**## POV BELLA ##**

Meu humor não estava nada bom hoje. Entrei rápido no banheiro para tomar um banho e fiquei super feliz quando vi uma banheira gigante brilhando ali para mim. Tirei minha roupa e fui fazer xixi. Estava quase me mijando no caminho do aeroporto até o hotel.

- PUTA QUE PARIU!

Ouvi Edward bater na porta.

- Bella, o que houve?

- Nada! Vou tomar banho!

Aquilo não estava acontecendo... como eu podia ser tão estúpida e ter esquecido da minha menstruação que estava por vir? Não tinha muita certeza do que o vampiro atrás da porta ia achar disso... Mergulhei na banheira quente e tentei esquecer o mundo por alguns minutos. Até ser acordada pelas batidas de Edward novamente.

- Bella, estou ficando preocupado... vai sair ou eu tenho que arrombar?

Era melhor não quebrar outra porta. E do hotel ainda por cima. Me vesti com um roupão dobrado metodicamente em cima da cômoda do banheiro.

- Estou viva, viu?

Ele fez um cara estranha e me olhou dos pés a cabeça. E então foi andando de costas, se afastando de mim.

- Não me diga que você está...

- Co-como você sabe?

- Meu amor, eu sou um vampiro, sinto sangue de longe.

- Ah sim. Estou...

Edward olhou pro teto.

- Isso é castigo?

- Edward...

- Lá se vai minha vida sexual...

Eu ri daquele drama exagerado dele.

- Eu posso chegar perto de você, né?

- Claro, sem nenhum problema. Mas antes deixe eu me matar!

Ele foi até a varanda do quarto e olhou lá pra baixo.

- EDWARD!

- Se eu pular provavelmente só vou chamar atenção para o fato de continuar inteiro...

- Deixa de palhaçada, por favor?

**## POV EDWARD ##**

Eu era um infeliz mesmo. Tinha acabado de tirar a virgindade da minha namorada e agora estava com ela num hotel cinco estrelas, numa suíte foda e sozinhos. Mas claro, que eu tinha que pagar algum pecado cometido há séculos atrás. Olhei Bella ali na varanda um pouco enfezada por eu estar em pé na sacada. Ela achava mesmo que eu morreria se caísse? Só rindo.

- Pelo visto você será a única a se divertir em Los Angeles...

Voltei para dentro, me jogando na cama.

- Edward...

- Que?

- Será que você pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro. O que é?

- Bem... eu preciso... de absorventes.

Eu não estava ouvindo aquilo. Não estava. Tampei os ouvidos.

- Edward...

Céus!

- Você quer que eu vá numa farmácia comprar absorventes?

Ela sorriu o sorriso mais meigo do mundo. Estava tentando me chantagear.

- Eu queria que meu lindo namorado fosse comprar absorventes para a namorada que tanto o ama.

Certo. Pedindo assim, né? Levantei.

- O vampiro sanguinário está indo comprar OB para a namorada que está mijando sangue. Já volto!

Apertei puto o botão do elevador e ele entrou. Espero que nenhuma câmera de segurança tenha filmado isso. Andei cinco quarteirões para achar uma farmácia que estivesse aberta às 03:30 da madrugada. Era algo bem fácil de encontrar, né? Entrei na loja e o atendente lesado veio atrás de mim.

"Cheiro bom..."

- Pois não?

- Quero OB. Tem aí?

- Para a namorada?

- Não... para eu mesmo. Quero experimentar.

"Que cara louco..."

Eu quis socar a cara dele, que me olhava com olhos arregalados, mas me controlei.

- Mini, normal ou super?

- Está me sacaneando, né?

- Não...

Pensei em Bella. Ela era pequena, logo, devia ser o mini.

- Mini.

- O fluxo é pouco então?

- Tenho cara de ginecologista?

Ele ficou com medo e pegou a porra do mini. Paguei e voltei os cinco quarteirões até o hotel.

- Presente para você.

Ela tirou a caixa da sacola e me olhou incrédula.

- Mini?

- Não é?

- Se eu quiser trocar a cada 20 minutos, sim.

- Está me sacaneando, né?

- Não...

Arranquei a porra do mini de suas mãos e andei de volta os cinco quarteirões. Cheguei na farmácia chutando a porta.

- Cadê o super?

- O mini não serviu, né?

- Não. Experimentei e ficou pequeno.

Ele me olhou pasmo de novo. Esse idiota era algum marciano?

- Aqui está...

Olhei apavorado para a caixa que era o dobro do tamanho da caixa do mini. Bella tinha certeza disso?

- Me dá um normal também.

- Vai levar os dois?

- Acredite amigo, se eu tiver que voltar aqui, é melhor você correr... aliás, quantos vem em cada caixa?

- Dez.

Fiz rápido o cálculo. Sete dias e 10 absorventes. Quantas vezes ela precisava trocar essa merda?

- Me dê 5 caixas de cada um.

Ele me olhou totalmente apavorado.

- Certo... me vê 7 de cada um.

Bati a porta do quarto e joguei a sacola na cama.

- Edward, o que é isso?

- OB.

- Sim... mas para todas as funcionárias do hotel?

- Eu não vou voltar na farmácia Bella. Achei melhor trazer o suficiente.

Ela sentou na cama e gargalhou da minha cara.

- Certo. Obrigada! Já volto.

Troquei de roupa e me joguei de novo na cama. Vi Bella sair do banheiro e se aninhar nos meus braços, aquele cheiro me queimando. O purgatório era aqui, em Los Angeles. Como eu queria poder dormir e acordar só amanhã de noite...

**## POV BELLA ##**

Acordei e vi Edward em pé olhando para a varanda. O tempo estava lindo e o sol brilhava. Ele não poderia sair do quarto antes do pôr-do-sol. Fui até ele e passei meus braços pela sua cintura.

- Bom dia!

Ele me olhou e me puxou de frente para ele.

- Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

- Muito bem!

Beijou meus cabelos e me abraçou.

- Foi muito difícil para você esta noite?

- Dormir ao seu lado, sentir o cheiro de sangue e me controlar o tempo todo para não te matar? Não, foi tranqüilo.

Ele se achava super engraçado.

- Esse foi seu único passatempo durante a noite? Que tédio!

Ele sorriu e beijou minha boca enquanto apertava minha bunda.

- Ei!

E então eu levei um choque quando a mulher do jornal que passava na televisão começou a falar sobre a premiere do filme que aconteceria esta noite. Um evento de gala apenas para convidados Vips. Eu tinha apagado a palavra "gala" da minha mente, pelo visto.

- Ow, Edward. Um probleminha. Não. Um problemão!

- O que foi agora?

- Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa decente para usar. A não ser que jeans tenha virado roupa social.

- A gente acha alguma coisa pra você.

- Achar? Onde? Em cima da hora?

- Não surte Bella. Assim que o sol se pôr, a gente sai e compra sua roupa.

- Mas eu não vou ter tempo de sair, comprar e voltar para o hotel para me arrumar.

- Você já vai pronta e já sai vestida da loja.

- Prático falar...

- Prefere perder a chegada do Pratz?

- Quem?

- O tal do atorzinho lá...

Eu segurei para não rir.

- RPatzz, você quer dizer?

- É tudo a mesma merda!

Homens... Eu olhei seus olhos vermelhos brilhando para mim. Hm.

- Vai de óculos?

- Sim. Estou sem saco para caçar.

- Que bom.

- Hoje. Sem saco hoje. Mas vou caçar antes de irmos embora.

Eu torci a cara. Precisava mesmo?

- Ou você acha que eu ia vir até L.A. e não caçaria?

- Eu achei, por um breve momento.

- Bobinha...

**## POV EDWARD ##**

Eram 17:30hs quando cheguei na varanda e me certifiquei de que a luz do sol que ainda existia já não me queimaria mais.

- Está pronta Bella?

Ela saiu do banheiro pulando num pé só enquanto calçava as sandálias. Wow. Estava deslumbrante. E de jeans. Imagina num vestido decente...

- Sim, vamos.

Seus olhos brilharam me olhando todo. Eu fiz pose de modelo.

- Gostou?

- Você está gostosíssimo!

- Tarada... não babe!

Dei o braço a ela e saímos. Nosso hotel ficava numa rua lotada de lojas, então só pegaríamos o táxi depois que Bella estivesse adequadamente vestida para a ocasião. Passamos numa vitrine e puxei-a para dentro da loja.

- Edward, aqui não.

- Por quê?

Ela se esticou e falou no meu ouvido.

- Nós entramos numa Versace...

- Eu sei.

- Sabe? Ficou doido? Eu não tenho dinheiro nem para comprar um chaveiro daqui!

- E quem disse que é você quem vai comprar?

Saí puxando-a pela loja antes que ela conseguisse se soltar e correr.

- Boa tarde!

A vendedora simpática nos atendeu, lançando um olhar admirado para mim, e um invejoso para Bella.

"Ele está com isso?"

- Boa tarde. Gostaríamos de ver vestidos. Que cor amor?

- Pr-pretos?

- Pretos. (olhei de volta para a vendedora)

- Claro, venham comigo.

Acompanhamos a vendedora, que nos levou até uma parte com vários vestidos em manequins.

- Algum lhe agrada?

Bella me olhou.

- O que você acha?

Ah... ela perguntou a mim? Ok. Andei até o manequim mais sexy. Quer dizer, até o pedaço de madeira mais sexy.

- Este.

- Hein?

- Gostei deste.

**## POV BELLA ##**

Ele estava brincando ao dizer que queria que eu usasse aquilo, né? Não que fosse feio. Pelo contrário, era lindo. Mas muito... "oie, cheguei!"

- Escolhe outro Edward.

- Você não me pediu opinião? Então...

- Esse não.

- Tem pro tamanho dela? (ele perguntou pra vendedora)

Estava sendo ignorada?

- Acho que ela veste 38. Tenho sim.

A vendedora se afastou, entrando no estoque.

- Eu não vou experimentar.

- Vai sim.

- Não.

Ele encostou em mim e me olhou furioso.

- Eu fiquei a noite toda me controlando para não te comer. E não é no duplo sentido. É naquele onde você não estaria respirando agora. Eu vou ficar mais um dia inteiro aqui e não vou transar porque minha namorada está menstruada. E eu andei que nem um corno ontem de madrugada para ir comprar OB para você. Ah... você vai sim experimentar o vestido.

- Ok.

A vendedora voltou e eu entrei no provador. Está é a desvantagem em namorar um vampiro. Você não vai querer deixá-lo estressado. Eu me olhei no espelho. Senhor, como eu sairia dali vestindo isso? Era um vestido longo que não me deixava nem respirar direito, de tão justo. E bem, dava para me ver de longe, de tanto brilho. Sem comentar o fato de que eu não poderia sentar, já que o decote atrás ia até a bunda. Botei só a cabeça para fora da cabine.

- Edward... vem cá...

Ele veio tentando olhar.

- Eu não acho que vou conseguir usar isso.

- Deixa eu ver.

- Você não vai gostar. Ficou bem... decotado...

Ele me puxou para fora da cabine e me girou.

- Ouch. Você está apetitosa. Claro que gostei!

- Ah não...

- Bella, consegue andar?

- Sim.

- Então serve. Vamos levar esse. Ela vai vestida, ok?

**## POV EDWARD ##**

Bella pronunciou uns palavrões que é melhor eu não comentar aqui. Pode ter menor de idade lendo. Mas eu ri com ela andando na minha frente toda torta, tentando tampar com as mãos o decotão das costas. E que decote! Já disse que fiquei excitado? Pois é...

- Nossa Bella, rebolando com esse vestido... eu não resisto...

- Eu não estou rebolando Edward! Estou tentando me tampar, só isso!

Adorava irritá-la. Chamei um táxi e dei o endereço da premiere. Ela teve dificuldades em entrar no carro. Hilário.

- Está rindo do que, posso saber?

- Chuta...

- Não tem graça Edward. Estou tentando não pagar calçinha.

- Por que não a tira então?

Eu visualizei aquilo. Será que o taxista se importaria de eu agarrar minha namorada ali?

- Palhaço!

Não tinha dúvidas de onde era o evento. Porque era impossível não perceber um milhão de garotas estridentes se aglomerando na rua. Cruzes! Tive pena dos atores. Bella começou a me dar tapas na perna.

- Chegamos! Chegamos! Chegamos!

- Ei, arranhou o disco?

Ela fez careta e se esticou para olhar pelo vidro da frente. O táxi parou e nós descemos. Minha nossa senhora protetor dos homens bonitos! Eu não enxergava direito com tantos flashes na minha cara.

- Por aqui Pattinson, por aqui!

Tinha alguém me puxando. Que merda é essa? Soltei meu braço e olhei feio pro cara.

- Está me estranhando, amigo?

Saí andando pelo corredor com tapete vermelho, de braços dados com Bella, que eu jurava que quebraria o pescoço de tão rápido que olhava de um lado ao outro.

- Casa comigooooo!

- Robert, eu te amo!

Eu ri daquilo.

- Acho que o atorzinho chegou junto com a gente Bella.

- Ahn... na verdade amor... elas estão meio que falando contigo.

Hein? Me virei para trás para me certificar.

- Bernard! Bernard!

- Meu nome é Edward, caralho!

- Edward! Olha a boca... tem imprensa aqui...

- Se te chamasse de Mella você não ia gostar...

- Bernard é o personagem do livro. Só isso.

- E daí? Tenho cara de Bernard por acaso?

- Robert!

Me chuta, vai... tinha uma mulher loira olhando para mim.

- Oh meu deus Edward... é Cath!

- Hã?

- A diretora, sua anta!

- Ah. Oi. Não sou Robert...

- Não? Ah sim, me desculpe, estou pirada aqui!

Ela virou as costas e saiu.

**## POV BELLA ##**

As garotas estavam histéricas pelo Edward. Eu sempre soube que ele era perfeito, mas nunca tinha visto total histeria como essa. Por que chamavam ele de Bernard? E tipo, qual era a da tia Cath em chamá-lo de Robert? Eu sabia quem era o ator escalado para o filme, mas só conhecia de nome. Será que ele era tão bonito quanto o meu namorado? Puta que pariu, Kellan Lutz! Merda... Edward podia ir dar uma voltinha, não? Ops. Melhor não. Aquelas ali deviam ser Rosalie e Victoria. Melhor Edward continuar ao meu lado mesmo.

- Bella, vamos entrar?

- Já? Ah não Edward... quero esperar RPatzz.

- Eu não me sinto legal aqui...

- Como assim?

- Estou envergonhado.

Eu quase me mijei.

- Hein?

- Sério. Estou acostumado a ler as mentes perversas das mulheres... mas elas não costumam gritar no meu ouvido que querem casar comigo.

Eu não conseguia responder. Só conseguia rir.

- Não tem graça Bella.

Nós passamos rente a um bando de meninas com os braços esticados e levei um susto quando Edward foi subitamente puxado por elas.

- Eu te amo!

- Me dá um autógrafo!

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

-BBBBeeeeeerrrrrrrrnnnnnnaaaaaarrrrrrrrrdddddd!!!!

Edward se desvencilhou das garotas, meio puto e cheio de marcas de batom no rosto. Eu ficaria com ciúmes se não fosse tão engraçado. Bem, não a cara que ele fazia agora para mim.

- Admita Edward... está divertido.

E então eu soube que ele tinha chegado. Sim, porque a histeria que havia surgido por causa de Edward, quadruplicou. Só podia ser uma pessoa. O nome dele era a única coisa que se ouvia agora e eu olhei na direção para qual todas olhavam. Era leve impressão minha, ou ele estava vestido igual ao meu namorado?

- O cara está de óculos escuros de noite? Que imbecil...

- Você também está Edward.

- Mas eu sou vampiro...

- E claro que todos sabem disso, né?

Ele fechou a cara. Eu tinha ganhado essa? Nem acreditei... RPatzz estava super perto de nós e então eu entendi tudo. Ele não estava vestido igual Edward. Ele era idêntico ao meu namorado. Como assim?

**## POV EDWARD ##**

Tinha um babaca me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

- Agora contratam dublê para a premiere é?

Ele estava falando comigo?

- É comigo Bella?

Ela estava rindo. Qual era a graça?

- Não sou dublê de ninguém não amigo.

- Não liga pra ele não... me dá um autógrafo, por favor?

Era minha namorada que estava se jogando em cima do imbecil de óculos escuros?

- Claro, coisa linda.

- Se piscar de novo para ela vai ficar sem olho...

- EDWARD!

- Sério que você não é meu dublê, cara?

Eu ia dar um soco que esse idiota ia parar na Itália. Tinha um loiro se juntando a nós agora.

- Nossa hein... doeu quando caiu?

Bella o olhou corando e suspirando.

- Ke-kellan... como?

- Doeu quando você caiu do céu?

Ela riu. Ela riu? Eu ia socar esse também.

- Vai doer em você...

- EDWARD!

- Te contrataram dublê, Rob?

- Parece que sim...

Eu fechei o punho e senti Bella me puxando pela mão.

- Ei!

- Entramos, você não queria tanto entrar?

- Agora que ia ficar bom? Não, quero voltar!

- EDWARD!

Entrei com ela e fiquei contando os segundos para aquele pesadelo acabar. Uma garota veio correndo na minha direção com um papel e caneta esticados. Arranquei de sua mão o papel e piquei aquela droga em mil pedaços.

- Foi RPatzz quem mandou eu fazer isso. Sou dublê dele.

Um sorriso se abriu no meu rosto quando a garota saiu chorando e xingando o antipático do Robert Pattinson.


	12. Capítulo 12

_N/A: Oi gente! Desculpem MESMO pela demora em postar... meu tempo anda bem corrido... Quem não consegue de jeito nenhum esperar, pode procurar pela fic lá na comunidade "Fanfics Twilight" que vai achá-la :) _

_Mas independente disso, eu continuarei postando-a aqui, ok? Devagar, mas sempre rsrs_

_Bjs!_

**## BPOV ##**

Edward quis sair antes dos créditos finais. Eu queria ver o elenco de novo, mas ele tava meio irritado e achei melhor não piorar a situação. Até porque ele já tinha sido um amor em me levar até lá. O hotel era a duas quadras dali, e dei a idéia de irmos caminhando, para eu poder apreciar a noite californiana. Andávamos de mãos dadas, Edward me fazendo sentir calafrios toda hora, tocando minhas costas com a mão gelada dele. Percebi dois caras de casaco e gorro pretos vindo em nossa direção com as mãos nos bolsos. Senti o braço de Edward envolvendo minha cintura.

- Ei cara, tem isqueiro?  
- Não.

Edward respondeu friamente e continuou andando, me puxando. Escutei uma risadinha abafada vindo de um deles.

- Ei, ei, ei, cês pare aí!  
- Num te demo permissão pra continuar andando, demo, irmão?

Edward tinha parado e nós viramos de frente para os caras, que nos apontavam facas.

- Não me deram permissão. Que mancada a minha!  
- Cala a boca rapá! Quem fala aqui somus nóis.  
- Quanto tu tem de grana aí?  
- Bonita faca.  
Os caras se olharam e nos encararam de novo. Ficaram meio putos com a prepotência de Edward.  
- Edward, não é melhor dar dinheiro a eles?  
- Ô vadia, alguém pediu tua opinião?  
Ele me chamou de vadia?  
- Ok Edward, arranca logo a cabeça dele, vai!

O da esquerda investiu contra mim, mas Edward não deu tempo a ele, se metendo entre nós e arremessando-o longe. O outro cara avançou em Edward e meteu a faca no seu braço. A faca quebrou e ele nos olhou apavorado. Era melhor ele não ter feito isso. Edward o pegou pelo pescoço e jogou no meio da rua. Ow. Ew. Eca. Passou um ônibus na hora. Afundei o rosto no peito dele tentando não ver o que ficara ali no asfalto.

- Me desculpe por essa cena.  
- Ok. Só vamos embora daqui, por favor.

**## EPOV ##**

Voltamos para o hotel e eu lembrei que não tinha nada para fazer. Tinha Bella. Mas bem... entenderam, né?

- Quer ajuda com o vestido?  
- Não Edward. Ele quase não tem pano... é fácil de tirar!  
- Se mudar de idéia...

Mais uma noite olhando para o teto.

- Edward!

Bella estava no banheiro gritando meu nome. Ela adorava meu nome, não?

- Que?  
- O que acontece comigo assim e você sem se controlar?  
- Traduz Bella...  
- Tipo... nós não podemos dar uns amassos, sem rolar sexo?  
- O problema é eu me controlar Bella. E com tesão, eu posso querer chutar o balde.  
- Bem... eu acho que você vai ser obrigado a se controlar...

Bella simplesmente saiu do banheiro de lingerie vermelha. Certo. Eu pensei na hipótese de voar em cima dela agora... Bella morta. Ok, Edward, continue sentado.

- Amor, você enlouqueceu?  
- Não...  
- O que pensa que está fazendo? E de onde saiu essa roupa?  
- Eu trouxe na mala ué.  
- Bella... seu cheiro nesses dias fica insuportavelmente forte para mim.  
- Mas você me ama! Duvido que me faça mal.  
- Mas acho melhor não arriscar.

A doida continuava vindo na minha direção. Eu nunca achei que fosse querer fugir de mulher. Ela chegou na minha frente e me olhou. Senhor! O que eu podia fazer? Só agarrei-a pela cintura e a joguei na cama.

- Você é totalmente louca!

Ela ria. Perdeu a lucidez, com certeza. Beijei sua boca e suas mãos agarravam meu cabelo e puxavam minha cabeça.

- Eu estava com saudades de você. (ela abriu um sorriso)  
- Jura? Não parecia isso lá na premiere...  
- Cala a boca Edward!

Bella mordeu meu pescoço. Isso era o cúmulo. Como o predador deixa a presa lhe morder? Eu estava perdendo minha fama de mau...

- Você me mordeu? Isso é sério? É tipo, uma disputa?  
- Entenda como quiser...

A safada mordeu os lábios e me envolveu com suas pernas.

- Já saquei qual é a sua. Você tem tesão por perigo!  
- E você talento para comediante... só pode.

Imobilizei seus braços e deslizei minha língua pela pele macia do seu pescoço. Brinquei com os dentes nas alças do sutiã de renda vermelha e rasguei de qualquer jeito.

- Edward, foi caro!  
- Te dou um novo.

**## BPOV ##**

Eu não queria um novo, eu queria que ele calasse a porra da boca e me beijasse! Senti ele deslizando o corpo pela minha barriga, me beijando a pele, e parou. Não me olhou, apenas parou. Ele adorava me irritar assim. Puxei sua camisa e cravei minhas unhas nas suas costas e arranhando seu corpo. Então senti Edward tremer e mudar de posição. Parecia mais uma posição de ataque. Ow. Ele estava com os dentes expostos e os olhos negros. Merda. Morri.

- Bella, corre.

Hein? Ele rosnou e eu levantei rápido da cama, tropeçando no lençol. Correr, correr, correr pra onde? Me tranquei no banheiro. Óh céus. Ouvi um baque na porta.

**## EPOV ##**

Eu simplesmente tinha que lutar contra meu instinto que me tomava por inteiro, se quisesse mantê-la viva. O seu cheiro era muito forte, o seu sangue me queimava por dentro. Eu sabia que tinha dado um mole terrível em ter caído na onda ela. Mas fazer o que? Agora uma porta ridiculamente fina nos separava. Me esforcei e me afastei da porta do banheiro, indo em direção a saída do quarto. Corri pelo corredor e peguei o elevador. Saí na rua do hotel e fui caçar. Eu precisava ficar longe dela por algumas horas.

**## BPOV ##**

Não ouvia nada. Só o silêncio. E o som dos meus dentes batendo um no outro. O que Edward estava fazendo? Esperando eu sair? Era uma armadilha? Bem... eu não ia sair. Puxei o tapete do banheiro e estiquei uma toalha em cima dele. Deitei ali me amaldiçoando por ter tido essa idéia ridícula de seduzi-lo.

**## EPOV ##**

Provavelmente já estava bem longe do hotel, pois só parei de andar 15 minutos depois. Vi uma mulher sozinha num ponto de ônibus do outro lado da rua. Atravessei e fui até ela. Quando cheguei perto vi que era uma mulher de uns 40 anos, vestida comportadamente, até demais para meu gosto. Ela ficou com medo quando me aproximei. Era melhor mesmo.

- Boa noite.  
- Boa.

Monossilábica. Típico de mulher tentando não demonstrar que está com medo.

- Vai pegar qual?  
- O primeiro que passar.  
- Desculpe... não vai não.

A mulher me olhou apavorada e começou a andar de costas. Olhei em volta. Ninguém. Segurei seu braço e a puxei.

- Por favor, pegue tudo que tenho... bolsa, relógio...  
- Objetos pessoais não me interessam.  
- Me deixe ir, por favor. Eu tenho uma filha.

Ah, qual é? Queria compaixão agora? Pensei em Bella no hotel. Sinto muito moça.

- Sabe qual é o problema? Minha namorada está trancada no banheiro com medo que eu a mate. E eu realmente posso acabar matando-a.

Percebi algo respingando no chão. Xixi.

- Então eu preciso fazer isso contigo, para mantê-la viva. Espero que compreenda.

Ela tentava me bater e me chutar. Achei melhor não prolongar aquela tortura com ela. Sim, eu estava ficando bonzinho. Cravei logo meus dentes no pescoço, fazendo-a se debater e suguei até secá-la.

- Lugar errado na hora errada. Sinto muito.

Agora podia voltar para Bella.

**## BPOV ##**

Estava deitada no chão do banheiro, quase adormecendo, quase ouvi batidas na porta.

- Bella?

Meu coração acelerou de novo ao ouvira voz de Edward. Ficava quieta? Respondia?

- Bella, pode abrir a porta...

Levantei devagar e colei o rosto na porta.

- Posso? Tem certeza?  
- Absoluta. Já passou.

Eu queria tanto abrir... mas também tinha medo de ser alguma armadilha. Pensei um pouco.

- Abre Bella. Confie em mim.

Ele pediu para confiar. Eu abri a porta e vi Edward sem os olhos vermelhos, me olhando triste.

- Bella...

Ele passou a mão nos meus cabelos e me puxou pela nuca. Eu o abracei pela cintura, aliviada pelo meu Edward estar de volta.

- Fiquei com medo.  
- Eu também, tive medo de lhe fazer mal.  
- Onde você foi?  
- Saí para caçar... precisava calar a sede de sangue antes de voltar.  
- Me desculpe pela provocação...  
- A culpa não é sua Bella... eu não devia ter te dado corda. Não vamos mais falar disso, certo? Já passou.  
- Certo...

Ele me pegou no colo e me levou para a cama, eu me aconcheguei nos seus braços e acabei dormindo com ele me fazendo cafuné.

**## EPOV ##**

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado. Para me torturar a ficar trancado num quarto de hotel com minha namorada gostosa e menstruada. Tentei não pensar nisso e procurei aproveitar o dia ali com ela. Era engraçado vê-la comendo. Entregaram o almoço no nosso quarto e a quantidade de comida dava para duas pessoas comerem e ficarem cheias. Bem, Bella comeu sozinha, claro. E nem parecia ter ficado cheia.

- Como cabe tudo isso aí dentro?  
- Sou magra de ruim.

Ela respondia rindo enquanto dava a última garfada. Credo. Bella me olhava como se me observasse, com a testa franzida.

- Quando você vai me contar qual é a desse medalhão aí?

Ah. Ela tinha os olhos parados na corrente prata que entrava pela minha blusa.

- Um dia...  
- Tipo... hoje?  
- Não.  
- Qual é, Edward? Tem medo que eu conte para alguém, sobre o medalhão do meu namorado vampiro?

Eu ri da ironia dela. Estava aprendendo comigo.

- É só algo que tem a ver com minha descendência...

Eu me diverti com seu olhar mais curioso ainda. Espetei uma batata frita e levei o garfo à boca.

- Desde quando você come?

Ela fazia uma careta e eu fazia outra pior ainda. Troço ruim. Parece borracha. Não que eu já tenha comido borracha.

- Desde que eu resolvi fazer graça.

Engoli a borracha amarela com força enquanto Bella ria da minha cara. O dia até que passou rápido e logo estávamos no avião voltando para a estupenda cidade de Forks. Quando sobrevoávamos por ela, a chuva apareceu. Que saudades desse tempo ridículo que me deixava andar por aí...


	13. Capítulo 13

_N/A: Capítulo novo :)_

_Obrigada a todos que comentaram, é muito bom receber elogios e até mesmo críticas construtivas... Incentiva qualquer autor a continuar escrevendo!_

_Desculpem pela demora... O próximo capítulo sai amanhã ou no máximo na 4ª feira._

_Bjs, K._

**## BPOV ##**

Chegamos em Forks e eu já sentia saudades de Los Angeles. Eu odiava esse clima daqui. Como manter meu cabelo liso se aquela porra de umidade deixava os fios elétricos? Eu estava gastando uma fortuna com silicone. Edward tinha deixado o Volvo no estacionamento do aeroporto, então nós voltávamos de carro. Ele fez uma curva, entrando por uma estrada desconhecida.

- Que caminho é esse?  
- O da minha casa.  
- Hein?

Ele sorriu para mim.

- Vou conhecer sua casa? Já estava começando a achar que você não tinha casa e morava no cemitério.  
- Eu tenho casa, claro. Nunca gostei de cemitérios. Fico triste em enterros...

Ele era super engraçado, né? Nós andamos, andamos e a estrada não acabava nunca.

- Edward, ainda estamos em Forks, certo?  
- Certo.  
- Me avise quando chegarmos no Canadá?

Ele me olhou feio. Ué, só ele podia fazer piadas? Então, uns 20 minutos depois de dirigirmos por meia hora, ele parou. Era tipo, como posso dizer? Sabe um castelo? Então...

- Você mora num castelo?  
- Não é um castelo.  
- É um castelo.  
- Bella, não é uma porra de um castelo. Não que eu nunca tenha tido um castelo.

Ele estava me zoando? Ele abriu a porta do carro e pegou minha mão. Eu andava de cabeça levantada, olhando para o alto, ou melhor para o topo do...castelo Cullen. Nós entramos por uma porta que devia medir uns 4 metros de altura por 3 de largura... por aí. E era de que? Aço? Algo assim, que faria Clark Kent ter dificuldades para atravessar. O interior, bem... no meio da sala gigante tinha uma escada também gigante que dava voltas até os 5 andares superiores.

- Vamos lá em cima.  
- La em cima onde? Seja mais específico...  
- No meu quarto. No quarto andar.

Fala sério. Eu olhei a escada.

- Eu tenho que subir TODOS esses degraus?  
- Vou colocar um elevador para você Bella...

Ele riu. Mas era melhor ele estar mesmo falando sério. Eu acabaria desaparecendo de tanto subir e descer aquilo.

- Vocês gostam mesmo da arquitetura renascentista, né?  
- Bella, não só essa construção, como também os móveis, são dessa época.  
- Ah. Virei aqui quando tiver provas de história.

Ele riu e me pegou no colo, subindo rápido a escada. Bem melhor assim... Ele parou de repente, quando chegou no terceiro andar.

- ROSE! EMMET! Eu estou com a Bella aqui! Podem fazer o favor?  
- O que foi?  
- Só resolvendo uns probleminhas.

Eu entendi qual era o problema, quando Emmet apareceu de cueca box (cueca, sacou?) coçando a cabeça, sujo de sangue no peito.

- Já ouvi, já ouvi. Tô indo pro quarto. Rose!

Rosalie saiu de trás de uma pilastra, com uma blusa branca (transparente), correndo atrás de Emmet. Me olhou mortalmente quando passou por mim.

- Até meu sexo você empata!  
- Er... de nada...

Edward me olhou rindo e me puxou pela mão.

- O que foi aquilo?  
- Meus irmãos são meio selvagens...  
- E o sangue?  
- De alguma vítima. Eles gostam de apimentar a relação.  
- Ah.

Chegamos na porta do seu quarto, que ele abriu. Era... grande. Gigante, na verdade. Com uma cama no meio. E um armário grande. Tipo, cadê o resto?

- Só isso?  
- Como assim?  
- Você não tem mais nada no quarto?  
- Tenho o que preciso...  
- Ah.  
- Eu usaria a cama agora... se não fosse o seu estado.

Ele fechou a cara e me olhou torto. E eu lá tinha culpa do meu estado?

- Acho que poderíamos usar... se não fosse a sua fome.

**## EPOV ##**

Precisava explicar a Bella que ela sabia o que eu era antes de começarmos a namorar? Senti Alice chegando em casa e ela também sabia que eu estava ali.

"Vocês se merecem mesmo... quando um volta o outro chega também!"

Ela ria dessa frase que não tinha nada de entendível para mim. Do que ela falava?

- Olá!

A pequena estava entrando em meu quarto agora, abraçando Bella.

- Ih Bella, Edward deve estar irritado, né?  
- Sim, como sabe?  
- Bella... já fui mulher... humana.  
- Ah. Sim. Isso.

Bella ficou vermelha de vergonha quando entendeu do que Alice falava.

- Alice, do que você falava antes?  
- James.

Ah, claro. Para melhorar meu dia. Eu queria fingir que ele não existia.

- O que tem Ja-james? (Bella a olhou)  
- Chegou hoje também. Acabei de vê-lo passando de carro.

**## BPOV ##**

Algum tempo depois Edward estava me deixando em casa. Quer dizer, me levando. Porque eu não o deixaria ir embora, claro. Abri a porta e quem veio me receber primeiro, foi Jake.

- Pai poderoso! O que fizeram com o cão?

Edward me perguntou horrorizado, enquanto eu olhava assustada par... bem, Jake. O bicho estava com as patas depiladas, e metade do corpo também. A outra metade, tinha pêlos. Eu entrei em casa procurando por Angie.

- Bella! Voltaram! Como foi lá?  
- Maravilhoso. Angie, o que aconteceu com... Jake? É o Jake ainda, né?

Ela olhou triste para o cão.

- Levei-o no pet shop para cortar as unhas... e parece que confundiram os cães. Depilaram ele.  
- Pela metade?  
- É que quando perceberam o erro, pararam.

Cruzes! Fiquei com pena do cachorro. Se com laço rosa ele já ficava estranho, agora então, podia dar adeus à sua masculinidade. Se é que ele ainda tinha alguma. Buzinaram lá fora. Emmet e Rosalie estavam descendo do carro dela.

- Edward!  
- O que eles estão fazendo aqui?  
- Querem ir caçar.  
- Edward, nós estamos indo caçar, ok?  
- Tenho cara de babá, Emmet? Veio me avisar por quê?  
- Por nada... sei lá... vontade ué.  
- Deixa de ser grosso, Edward... Oh meu deusss, que coisa ridícula!

Rosalie tinha visto Jake sentado perto do sofá.

- O que é aquilo?  
- Um cão.  
- É seu parente, Bella?  
Não teve graça. Nenhuma. Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em uma resposta, Jake pela primeira vez me deixou feliz. Levantou a pata e mijou na perna da estátua loira.

- Cão do inferno, você est...

Agarrei e corri com Jake no colo antes que ela terminasse a frase. Edward a empurrou para fora da casa. Ótimo, não iria mais morrer por causa de um cão. Olhei para Jake. Por causa de um troço peludo.

- Me dá meu bebê!

Angie pegou Jake e subiu para o quarto.

- Cão corajoso... ia ficar sem cabeça.  
- Sinceramente Edward, amei o que ele fez.

Ele riu e me puxou pela escada.

- Eu também. Quando estiver puto com Rose, vou vir aqui buscá-lo, ok?  
- Angie me mataria!

A porta do quarto de Jess abriu.

- Oi Edward...

O sorriso abriu no rosto dela. Tipo, oi também Jess. Estou bem, e você?

- Oi.  
- Foi boa a viagem? Se divertiu? Onde foi?  
- Na verdade, nem me diverti... Bella não quis me dar.

O queixo dela caiu e ela me olhou incrédula.

- Qual seu problema Bella?

Mas hein? Entramos no quarto e Edward fechou a porta na cara dela.

**## EPOV ##**

- Suas amigas dão trabalho. Bastante trabalho. Elas são mesmo suas amigas?  
- Zoa mesmo...  
- Sério meu amor... elas pensam mais em mim do que em você.  
- E quem não pensa? Digo, eu não tenho rosto esculpido, nem lábios perfeitos, nem voz sedutora.  
- Esqueceu da destreza também.  
- Cala a boca, Edward!

Ela me acariciou com seu tapa básico e me beijou. Destreza era algo que realmente faltava nela. Tive que segurá-la quando ela se desequilibrou ao se esticar para me beijar.

Ela dormia no meus braços, respirando tranquilamente. Estava distraído quando ouvi sua voz.

- O que você viu em mim?  
- Há quanto tempo está acordada?  
- Uns minutos... você estava olhando para o além.

Eu sorri, tirando a mecha de cabelo que caía em seus olhos.

- O que eu vi? Bem, antes de mais nada, sua bunda.

Ela riu mordendo os lábios.

- Sério Edward...  
- Eu não sei... apenas me interessei. Você é bem diferente das outras garotas Bella. Eu gosto de você não ter medo de dizer o que pensa, de não levar desaforos para casa, de ser assim toda errada...  
- Ei!  
- Ah, admita... há um certo charme na sua estranheza amor...  
- Eu sou estranha por ter me apaixonado por um vampiro louco, isso sim!  
- Concordo.  
- Essa era a hora que você devia discordar, mas tudo bem.  
- Dorme... já basta eu com olheiras, ok?

Fiquei olhando ela adormecendo novamente, até cair no sono profundo. Desci um pouco para procurar o que fazer. Jake dormia num canto da sala. Ele estava ridículo. Não que ele já não fosse. Mas resolvi consertar o estrago que fizeram no pobre cão.

- Jake... psi psi psi, vem cá...

O bichinho feio levantou abanando o rabo com a língua de fora e veio até mim.

- O que faremos com você?

**## BPOV ##**

Acordei com o beijo mais delicioso do mundo. O dele. Era inconfundível, claro. Não era qualquer um que tinha uma boca daquelas, mas enfim... parei de pensar nisso um pouco. Edward estava sentado na beira da cama, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia, flor.  
- Virei flor é? Ontem eu era estranha...  
- Ah, uma flor estranha. Mas é minha.

Ele considerava isso um elogio? Acho que sim, já que me agarrou e me jogou de novo na cama, beijando meu pescoço.

- Edward...  
- Certo, melhor ficar quieto... a porta do seu banheiro não me agüentaria com sede...  
- Haha, muito engraçado.  
- AAAHHHHHH!

Pulei da cama com o grito de Angie.

- Céus, o que foi agora?

Descemos a escada correndo para encontrá-la sentada no sofá segurando algo no colo. Quando eu cheguei perto, eu vi.

- Ow. OMG! O que fizeram com ele agora?

A pobre chorava enquanto ninava o cão.

- Eu não sei... acordei e ele estava assim.

Deixa eu explicar. Jake era um cão lindo na noite passada. Ele depilado estava um arraso, perto de como ele estava agora. Porque na única parte que restara de pêlos, ele tinha um moicano. Azul. Eu disse azul, certo?

- Quem faria isso? Digo, quem deixaria ele mais feio ainda?

Ela me lançou um olhar mortal. Ops.

- Credo! O circo chegou na cidade?

Angie desatou a chorar mais ainda quando Lauren desceu e soltou seu veneno. Ou não. Dessa vez eu tinha que concordar.

- Bem... não fui eu, nem você, nem Lauren... só nos resta... Jess.

Eu terminei de falar e Angie já estava batendo na porta de Jess.

- Que é?  
- Por que você fez um moicano no Jake?  
- Eu o que?

E então Jess sentou no chão para poder rir quando viu o cão atrás da Angie.

- Bella, vem cá.

Edward me puxou para a cozinha.

**## EPOV ##**

- Bella... fui eu.  
- Você o que Edward?  
- Eu que fiz o moicano.

Não gostei quando ela me olhou feio.

- Ficou louco? Por que fez isso?  
- Foi com boa intenção... o cão é todo bizarro... ao menos o moicano ficou igualado.  
- Você está me sacaneando, né? Igualado?

Que que tem? Eu gostava de moicanos, sempre quis usar... mas ia ser estranho vampiro de moicano. Perderia minha moral com as vítimas.

- Achei que fosse ficar melhor do que antes.  
- Edward! Você fez um moicano no cão! E azul! Como assim, azul?  
- Eu gosto de azul! E esse cachorro tem usado muito rosa para meu gosto... precisava de algo para fortificar seu lado masculino.  
- Onde você achou jeito de fazer um moicano azul?  
- Anilina.  
- Hein?  
- Anilina azul. Tenho lá em casa.  
- Você foi buscar anilina em casa?  
- Na verdade... eu o levei até lá.

Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca. Qual o espanto? Não posso passear com Jake?

- Acho melhor você não contar que fez isso. Eu quero continuar morando aqui.  
- Ok.

Voltamos para a sala. A dona do cão continuava chorando. Ah vai, ele tava legal. Arrepiando!

- Eu achei que ficou show de bola.

Todas me olharam pasmas.

"Ele gostou?"  
"Também acho que ficou lindo!"  
"Pensando bem... eu gosto de azul..."

Era isso então? Foi fácil assim? Ah... como Bella era dramática!

- Seja lá quem fez isso... acho que gostei...

A dona do cão beijava ele agora, feliz da vida. Bella me mandou um olhar frio.

- Assim até eu!

**## BPOV ##**

Eu tinha vontade de afogar aquelas garotas na privada. Foi só Edward abrir a boca dizendo que ficou legal, para todas concordarem. Bando de piriguete! Entrei no carro de cara fechada.

- Bella, todas gostaram...  
- Por que você disse que gostou. Só por isso.  
- E qual o motivo da raiva então?  
- Se eu tivesse feito o moicano, estariam me crucificando agora!  
- Ah bem... isso é verdade. Mas é que você provavelmente teria feito um moicano torto.  
- Cala a boca Edward!

Ele ria da minha cara enquanto dirigia para a faculdade. Estacionou na sua vaga patética que ostentava sua plaquinha patética.

- Bom dia.

Eu não tinha visto a ruiva. Me senti mal do seu lado... o cabelo dela brilhava horrores. Era tinta, né? Seus cabelos vermelho fogo me hipnotizavam... o que estava acontecendo comigo? Virei lésbica agora?

- Bo-bom dia...  
- É.

Edward conseguia ser antipático quando queria...

- Nossa, quanto humor! Isso é por causa de James?

Ela precisava mesmo tocar no assunto? Senti os dedos do Cullen me apertando a cintura.

- James? Não.  
- Achei que fosse. Ele andou bem irritado esses dias... precisamos ficar caçando a semana toda, até ele melhorar. Poderosa hein Bella...

Eu? Era comigo?

- Estamos atrasados... até mais Victoria.

Edward me puxava como se fugisse dela como o diabo fugia da cruz.

- Cruzes Edward. Ela foi simpática.  
- Eu não quero envolvimento com nada que venha de James.  
- Deixa de neurose, por favor? Tenho certeza que já sou passado para ele...  
- É mesmo Bella?

Bem, eu tive que morder a língua quando vi James na entrada do prédio, encostado na parede, segurando um buquê de flores. Fudeu.

**## EPOV ##**

- Oi Bella!  
- Vai se fuder, barata branca!  
- EDWARD!  
- Cullen, estou falando com Swan. Pode ser educado ao menos uma vez na vida?  
- Você deixou para fazer esse show aqui, né? Sabe que aqui eu não posso te matar.  
- Não... sei que aqui você não pode tentar me matar. Porque você nem conseguiria mesmo.  
- Vocês dois podem parar com isso?  
- Eu já parei, diva. Ele é que implica com a minha pessoa.  
- James... chame-a de diva novamente e vai sair voando até a Lua.  
- E você explicaria isso como mesmo, hein?  
- Posso dizer que sua família extraterrestre voltou para lhe buscar.  
- Ninguém acreditaria que você foi deixado para trás, Cullen...

Ele estava pedindo, né? Estava. Puxei Bella pela cintura e meti-lhe a língua na sua boca. E ainda gemi. Rá. Toma essa!

- Edward, amor... chame menos atenção, por favor...  
- O que foi isso, Cullen? Provocação?  
- Não. Só vontade de deixar minha namorada excitada.  
- Sei. Eu conseguiria melhor... levitando com ela.  
- Você levita?

Bella ficou surpresa. E daí que ele levita? Isso era a coisa mais ridícula de se aprender.

- Claro diva! Aprendi com Lestat!

Ai, caralho...

- Conhece Lestat também?  
- Eu conheço, Bella. Lembra que falamos nisso?  
- Shhh Edward. Deixa ele contar.

Hein?

- Conheço há séculos... se quiser te apresento.  
- O dia que isso acontecer você precisa me matar antes James...  
- EDWARD!  
- BELLA! Eu também levito e conheço a porra do Lestat!  
- Por que nunca me disse que levitava?  
- Não sabia que namorava uma tiete de circo, só isso.  
- Olha como fala com ela, Cullen!  
- Inacreditável, Edward!

**## BPOV ##**

Eles ficaram ali batendo boca e eu não tinha a mínima intenção de me atrasar para a aula. Saí andando e deixei os dois vampiros para trás. Acho que nem sentiram minha falta, pois o ego deles era grande o suficiente para ocupar meu espaço.

- Arrasando corações Bella...

Lá vinha a ruiva com seus cabelos brilhantes.

- Não arraso coração nenhum...  
- O de James você arrasou!  
- Bem, ele é todo seu! Não faço questão...  
- Não quero James. Mas se você enjoar do Cullen, pode jogar lá em casa!

Hein? Qual Cullen? O meu? Quem essa cabeça de fósforo pensa que é? Além de vampira sanguinária? Voltei até os imbecis James e Edward e puxei o MEU Cullen pelo braço.

- Vamos!  
- Ei! Peraí! Vamos onde?  
- Sair daqui...  
- Oi Edward...

A ruiva passou por nós e piscou. Grrr!

- Quem te mordeu Bella? Ok, piada sem graça...  
- Nada não, só quero ir para minha aula.

Nós subimos para o 2º andar. Tanto a minha sala quanto a dele eram ali. Ele parou na porta da sala dele.

- Fico aqui, amor... nos vemos depois?

Victoria chegou também e entrou na mesma sala.

- Quer que eu guarde seu lugar Edward?

Como? Era zoação né?

- Edward, que tal matarmos aula hoje?

- Por quê?

Ah porra, vai me perguntar o motivo?

- Sei lá... deu vontade de surtar um pouco!  
- Não Bella, tenho que ser responsável por você... e você precisar assistir sua aula.  
- Está brincando, né?  
- Não...

Eu olhei lá pra dentro e Victoria estava sentada numa fileira, com a bolsa guardando a mesa do lado.

- Certo, então vou ficar contigo!  
- Fumou maconha amor?

Edward estava me deixando muito irritada! Dei-lhe um tapa e entrei na sua sala. Passei pela ruiva e entrei duas fileiras acima. Edward me seguiu.

- Bella!  
- Vou ficar. Quero ver sua aula.  
- Você está bem?  
- Totalmente!

Ah não... lá vinha a ruiva! Eu mataria ela, nem ligava mais para o fato dela ter caninos e força extra power.

- Vou me sentar aqui, ok? Esqueci o livro em casa...

A vaca sentou do lado do meu namorado. Ele ficou no meio das duas... tipo bendito fruto.  
Precisava chamar a atenção dele toda para mim.


	14. Capítulo 14

_N/A: Oie! Eu disse que tentaria postar mais hoje, viu só? Cap. novinho aí pra vcs!_

_**Catarina Cullen** me perguntou o que é um moicano... Então, é um tipo de corte, geralmente masculino (apesar de que já vi mulheres usando). O jogador David Beckham já usou moicano :)_

_Bjs e até amanhã! Obrigada pelos reviews... Adooooro! _

_K._

_**## EPOV ##**_

- Edward...  
- Que?

Bella além de ter entrado junto comigo na minha aula, não calava a boca.

- Estou sem calçinha...

Mas que porra...?

- Como é que é?  
- Isso mesmo...

Ela queria o que? Me matar? Mas como...?

- Você não está naqueles dias amor? Vai sujar a roupa...

Ela fez uma cara não muito feliz e ficou vermelha. Eu não sabia dizer se de raiva ou vergonha.

Falei algo errado?

- Esquece Edward!  
- Edward, em que página o professor está?

Victoria se inclinava em minha mesa.

- Página 131.  
- Obrigada!

Ela me beijou no rosto. Hein?

"Ele é burro ou se faz de burro?"

- Hein?  
- O que?

Victoria me olhava confusa...

- Falou comigo?  
- Não.

"Será que ele está se fazendo de desentendido por causa da namorada?"

- Hein?  
- O queeee???

Ela me olhava mais confusa ainda.

- Edward... estou excitada amor...  
- Hein?

"Olha ela tentando prendê-lo.."

Virei para Victoria.

- Do que vocês estão falando?

Bella me puxou.

- Do que você está falando com ela?

Fala sério, estava ficando puto já com essas duas loucas...

- Cala a boca ruiva!  
- Ponha-se no seu lugar coisa sem sal...  
- CARALHO! SAIAM DAQUI VOCÊS DUAS!

Ops. Um pouco alto. O professor deu um pulo e a caneta dele voou longe. Algumas dezenas de alunos olhavam para os três retardados ali.

- Edward? Algum problema aí em cima?  
- Todos! Essa aqui não faz sua matéria. E esta aqui não paga mensalidade. Poderia pedir para as duas saírem?

Bella me puxou pela blusa.

- Edward! Ficou doido?  
- Por que não fazemos melhor, senhor Cullen? Que tal os três se retirarem para que os outros alunos possam entender alguma coisa?

Então eu estava sendo retirado de sala de aula. Em 338 anos eu nunca fui expulso de lugar nenhum. Peguei minhas coisas e saí puto da sala. As duas vieram atrás de mim.

- Você! (apontei para Victoria) Some da minha frente. Agora!

Ela sorriu e me deu tchau com a mão. Olhei para Bella com cara de "não fiz nada".

- O que te deu?  
- Nada! Não fiz nada!  
- Eu fui expulso!  
- Bem, não foi essa a minha intenção. E a culpa é sua! Eu queria matar aula...  
- Você matou aula. A SUA!

Ela ria. Tinha alguma graça no fato de eu ter sido expulso? Traduz para mim.

- Bobo! Só queria ficar mais tempo contigo.

Isso me cheirava a mentira braba. Comecei a ligar os fatos... e as frases... e os pensamentos da diaba ruiva.

- Bella... isso tudo por acaso, não foi por ciúmes, foi?

Ela corou. Nem mentir conseguia.

- Ciúmes? Claro que não!  
- Certo.

Saí andando para o reduto alimentar daqueles humanos. O local da lanchonete.

- É engraçado... eu não posso sentir ciúmes e dar show com o James. Mas a senhorita pode me fazer ser expulso de sala.  
- Ah Edward, deixa de drama, vai...

Drama? Que drama? Drama era o que eu via agora. James e Victoria sentados no mesmo lugar aonde eu ia. Deus, manda logo um raio na minha cabeça!

_**## BPOV ##**_

Ah, fala sério... essa mulher ficava nos perseguindo agora? E James fazia o que ali também?

- Olha que fofo! Dois casais! Juntem-se a nós e vamos fazer um programinha light.

Ok, James era irritante! Parecia que gostava de brigar, cruzes! Edward ficou tenso e passou direto pela mesa deles. Não. Ele voltou. Hein?

- Oi Victoria!

Hein? Ele falou com ela? Sério?

- Oi...  
- Precisa do livro para pegar alguma coisa perdida?

James me olhava como cão carente. Me esquece, vai...

- Edward! O que você está fazendo?

Ele me puxou para longe deles e falou no meu ouvido.

- Acho que não quero ser o único a sentir ciúmes aqui... e além do mais, Victoria é gata, vai...  
- Ah é? Guerra então?  
- Que guerra Bella? Eu ainda te amo! Mas ta na hora de você sentir o que eu sinto com a barata branca por perto!  
- Então... guerra?

Ele me sorriu torto.

- Prepare sua arma...

Edward sentou-se junto a James e a ruiva. Óh céus! Hoje é dia...

- Tem lugar para mais um, diva!

Esperei por alguma resposta de Edward, mas ele ficou quieto. Ah é assim?

- Obrigada, James!

Sentei ao lado do loiro e sorri. Para ele, não para Edward.

- Estava aqui pensando Bella... de quantas polegada era a sua TV?  
- Sei lá... era grande.  
- Hum... certo. Acho que a que comprei vai servir.

Comprou? Ele comprou uma televisão? Edward o olhou branco. Mais do que já era.

- Comprou para... elas?  
- Não, Cullen. Comprei para Bella. Mas se ela quiser colocar na sala, aí é problema dela.

Ah ta. Ele comprou uma televisão de plasma para mim. Normal. Eu amei isso quando vi Edward fechando a cara. Ponto para Bella.

- Não acredito James! Que máximo! Quantas polegadas?  
- 50.

Eu não entendia porra nenhuma disso, mas devia ser gigante, porque Edward socou a mesa.

- Uau! Obrigada!  
- Pode me agradecer depois... aceitando meu convite para jantar.  
- Como é que é?

Dessa vez a pergunta foi feita pelo meu namorado. Ele deixaria isso?

- Desculpe Cullen... não é você que eu quero levar para jantar. É a Bella. Mas não fique triste, ok?  
- Bella...?

Edward me olhava, esperando pela minha resposta. Ai céus! Mas ela veio imediatamente, quando Victoria tocou no rosto dele.

- Tem um cabelo no seu rosto, Ed!  
- Convite aceito, James!  
- Quer jantar comigo, Victoria?  
- Claro!  
- Que bom, diva! Será divertido!

Ô! E como... eu mal podia esperar por isso.

- Te busco às 20:00 hs ok?  
- Ah-aham.  
- Posso te pegar no mesmo horário Vic?

Vic? Vic? Que porra é essa de Vic? Vic?

- A hora que você quiser...  
- Ok.  
- Eu... já vou. Preciso fazer um trabalho em casa. Até mais tarde, James.

Pisquei para o loiro e saí andando. Senti a mão gelada em minhas costas.

- Cuidado para não ser a janta da barata branca.  
- Pode deixar. Sei me cuidar. E a propósito, fico pensando o que exatamente vocês vão jantar... existe restaurante humano?  
- Que orgulho amor! Fico feliz em ver você aprendendo a usar o sarcasmo e a ironia nas doses certas!

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e entrou no prédio. Eu não tinha a mínima vontade de ir para mais nenhuma aula. Voltei para casa. Levei um susto ao abrir a porta e ver um moic... ah ta, era Jake.

- Sem brincadeiras hoje frufru! Não estou disposta!

Era briga que ele queria, né? Eu ia brigar. Observação: não faço idéia de como, mas eu ia brigar. Fim da observação. Quando Lauren chegou em casa, fui até seu quarto.

- Lauren, preciso de um favor.  
- Late.

Fiquei olhando-a. Piriguete de uma figa!

- Fala, Bella...  
- Quero uma roupa emprestada.  
- Desculpe. O que?

Ela ia me fazer implorar?

- Uma roupa... que seja legal.  
- Você, Isabella Swan, pessoa sem estilo, quer uma roupa minha emprestada?  
- Exatamente.

Ela sentou na cama e começou a rir. Muito engraçado.

- Certo. Qual ocasião?  
- Um jantar. Um... encontro.  
- Com Edward? Ah Bella, ele é cego mesmo... vai com o que você usa sempre.  
- Não é com ele.

Lauren me olhou espantada.

- Não é? Peraí, você não cometeu a loucura de terminar com um Cullen, né?  
- Claro que não.  
- Ah bom. Era óbvio que ele terminaria com você quando voltasse a enxergar bem...  
- LAUREN!  
- Certo. Quem é o louco então?

Se eu dissesse que era o James, o cara para quem ela deu várias vezes, eu não teria roupa emprestada.

- Michael.  
- Quem é?  
- Um carinha aí... você não conhece.

Nem eu...

- Tudo bem, tem louco para tudo nesse mundo.

Ela estava me irritando. Mas se eu a matasse, não teria roupa. Lauren abriu seu armário e puxou uma saia jeans.

- Bem... eu queria algo que não mostrasse meu útero. Tem?

Ela me olhou feio e guardou o cint...ops, a saia.

- Não me estressa Bella...  
- Ok.

Ela tirou uma calça do cabide.

- Er... Lauren... eu não tenho fio dental para usar com essa calça.

Sim, porque era algo tão baixo, mais tão baixo, que só fio dental para não aparecer quando eu sentasse. Isso na melhor das hipóteses. Ela tacou a calça com força dentro do armário.

- O que você quer Bella?  
- Uma roupa legal e que não seja vulgar.

Lauren bufou e pensou. O quarto fedeu um pouco. Ah, era Jake atrás de mim. Retiro o que disse sobre Lauren...

- Toma isso e não me enche mais!

Ela jogou um negócio vermelho em cima de mim. Ounnn, tinha que ser vermelho? Tipo... sangue aqui, ó, venham todos os vampiros do mundo!

- Tem outra cor?

Eu saí rápido do quarto quando ela pegou o abajour a ameaçou jogar em cima de mim. Droga. Ia me contentar com aquele... o que é isso? Ah tá, um vestido. Ou uma baby-look, entenda como quiser. Tomei banho e me arrumei. O vestido até que não era justo tipo não respirar. Era soltinho no corpo. O problema era o tamanho dele, né? Assim, se eu tivesse uma irmã de 10 anos, ficaria bem legal nela. Mas ok, era para fazer ciúmes. Não. Era para matar Edward de ciúmes. Pena que ele não ia me ver assim. Ah... ele vai...

- Angie!

Entrei no quarto dela.

- Tira uma foto minha?  
- Agora?  
- É!  
- Certo.

Ela pegou sua máquina na bolsa e bateu a foto.

- Pode esperar eu fechar a boca, Angie?  
- Ah, desculpe. Vai de novo...

Coloquei uma mão na cintura e fiz a maior cara de piriguete. Mordi os lábios.

- Pode tirar.  
- As-assim?  
- É.

Ela bateu.

- Valeu Angie!

_**## EPOV ##**_

Eu estava tentando não pensar no fato de que minha namorada iria sair para jantar com um vampiro. Não que eu não fosse um vampiro. Mas bem, eu sabia que não ia jantá-la. Certo, procurei e incentivei a guerra. Agora tinha que encarar. Eu era macho ou não? Confio no meu taco, PORRA! Vesti qualquer merda de roupa. Não. Tirei. Vesti minha melhor roupa, queria ficar mais gostoso do que já era. Fui até Alice.

- Pequena?  
- Uau! Vai onde assim?  
- Jantar.  
- Com Bella?  
- Não.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Ok, quando você diz jantar, quer dizer matar?  
- Não. Vou a um restaurante.

Ela arregalou os olhos de novo.

- Com quem?  
- Victoria.

Outro olho arregalado.

- Jantar? Com Victoria?  
- Isso.  
- Dois vampiros, num restaurante? Vocês pretendem comer alguma coisa por lá?  
- Pensarei nisso na hora Alice. Quer calar a porra da boca e me deixar falar?

Ela me olhou com raiva e cruzou os braços.

- Bella sabe disso?  
- Sim. Ela vai jantar com James.  
- Hein?  
- Alice... vou me atrasar. Pode tirar uma foto?  
- De quem?  
- Minha.  
- A máquina está com o Emmet... que negócio é esse de você sair com Victoria e Bella com James?  
- Uma guerra.  
- Ah... nem quero tentar entender.

Estava saindo do quarto quando ela riu. Entrei em sua mente e fui expulso.

- Nem tente... está muito divertido isso!  
- Vai se fuder, Alice!

Fui catar Emmet. Achei-o fácil, era só seguir os gemidos de Rosalie... bati na porta do quarto.

- Emmet...

Ele abriu a porta do quarto. Pelado.

- Porra Edward... estava quase goz...  
- Cale-se. Não termine essa frase. Minha namorada está menstruada!  
- Ahhh, se fudeu! A minha não menstrua!

Eu contei até dez para não quebrar os dentes do meu irmão.

- Emmet...  
- Ok, fala.  
- Tira uma foto minha.  
- Para que?  
- Recordação...  
- Oh Edward, eu estava brincando sobre a menstruação... não se mate, vai... por favor!

Emmet me abraçou. Pelado. Eu quase vomitei.

- Me solta retardado! Que me matar o que... ficou doido?  
- Então para que você quer uma recordação?  
- Emmet, em primeiro lugar, se eu fosse me matar, eu não teria como olhar a porra da recordação. Já começa por aí... e em segundo, não te interessa! Só tira a merda da foto!  
- Está estressado, né? Ok, ok... vem cá.

Entrei no quarto deles e fiquei enjoado ao ver Rose deitada na cama de bruços com a bunda de fora. Óh céus, deva ser proibido isso.

- Vai tirar sozinho Edward?  
- Não... vou tirar comendo a Rosalie!

Ele me olhou sério. Puta que pariu, pai... onde foi que eu errei?

- Bate logo isso, por favor Emmet.

Ele bateu a foto e sorriu.

- Vai ficar legal a foto!  
- Dããã eu sou mongol! Fui.

Deixei Emmet parado lá em pé no quarto tentando entender a minha última frase. Coitada de Rosalie. Fiquei com pena dela... ele não sairia do lugar enquanto não entendesse minha frase. Pensei em voltar e dizê-lo "estava só te imitando Em", mas estava atrasado já. Saí de casa e entrei no Volvo.

_**## BPOV ##**_

Minhas mãos estavam suando. Minto. Eu estava suando por inteira. Até minha bunda estava suando. Vocês suam na bunda também? Já sentiram isso, das gotas escorrerem pelo cofrinho e aí começar a fazer cócegas? Pior é quando já estão escorrendo lá na polpa da bunda, aí dá um calafrio terrível. Credo. Achei melhor ir no banheiro me enxugar. Pior do que suar na bunda, é levantar e ficar com duas marcas redondas no vestido.

Assim que fechei a porta, buzinaram. Porra, me enxuguei rápido e saí correndo, pisando sem querer no rabo (palito) do Jake. Abri a porta de casa e andei até o... o que era aquilo? Era uma pick-up. Não. Era uma Hummer. Sabem o que é, certo? Aquela pick-up gigante, que rapper adora comprar quando faz hip hop que vira sucesso... então, essa aí. Daria até para passar despercebido, se não fosse amarela! Mas igual a mim, ele também ficou suspreso. Mas não com o carro. Deve ter sido com o meu vestido-alvo-de-vampiro.

- Bella?  
- A própria.

Ele ria.

- Gostei... da roupa.  
- Sem piadas James. Por favor.  
- Ok... mas me deu uma fome, agora...

Eu o olhei séria. Ele estava rindo. Era melhor MESMO que estivesse brincando. Eu olhei para o banco do carona, onde eu deveria ter que sentar... a mais ou menos 2 metros de altura acima de mim.

- Ahm... bem, foi um prazer, James... até outro dia.  
- O que houve?

Ele saiu do lado onde estava e deu a volta vindo até o alvo-de-vampiros.

- Nada não. Apenas o fato de que eu não alcanço... o banco.

Legal. Ele estava rindo. De novo. Me olhei mais uma vez. Não, eu não estava com nariz de palhaço. Apenas (como se fosse pouco) a roupa era vermelha.

- Me desculpe, esqueci disso.  
- Claro. Eu espero você voltar com outro carro. Toque a campainha.

Já estava virando de costas para ele quando puxou meu braço.

- Bella, você acha mesmo que foi sem querer? Isso foi só pretexto para te pegar no colo!  
- Hein?

Nem terminei de falar e ele já estava me colocando sentada na porra daquele king Kong amarelo.

- Muito obrigada James. Super cavalheiro!

Sorri amargamente para ele, que não percebeu. Ele trepou no King Kong (sem duplo sentido) e começou a dirigir.

- Então... onde nós vamos?  
- Eu não vou comer, então, você escolhe.  
- Ah sim, tinha abstraído o fato de que vou comer sozinha enquanto você me olha mastigar.  
- Ah coisa linda, imagino como você deva mexer bem a boca.

Ok, ele quase não era tipo... tarado! Eu ia passar a noite toda agora me controlando ao comer. Não era legal ele ficar olhando minha boca e pensando em... bem... sabe, né? Aquela parada que bebê adora... de borracha... enfim.

- Podemos ir num japonês. Já que você vai pagar mesmo.

Pensei rápido no lugar mais caro da cidade. O único lugar caro de Forks era um restaurante japonês.

- Certo.

Eu olhava tensa para a estrada na frente. Ele estava a quantos km/hr? 1000? OMG, será que chegou viva?

- Qual o problema que vocês tem com velocidade?  
- Vocês quem?  
- Vampiros!  
- Ah... (rindo) nós não morreremos se batermos!  
- Só a idiota aqui, né?

Ele me olhou sério e fez uma cara tipo "que merda, tinha esquecido disso". Mas foi bom, porque ele desacelerou. Enfim, viverei até me formar, pelo menos.

- Melhorou?  
- Talvez.

Ele dirigia sem me olhar, mas rindo. De que agora?

- Alguma piada?  
- Não...  
- Pode dividir comigo?  
- Melhor não...

Era o mesmo que dizer... fique curiosa.

- Se não contar eu pulo do carro.  
- Você tem uma queda por desastres, né?  
- Que seja... vai contar ou não?

Ele suspirou. Não que ele precisasse respirar.

- Você vai ficar sem-graça... não me culpe depois.  
- Ok.

Ele riu de novo. Barata branca! Edward tinha razão!

- É só que estava pensando... se o vestido vermelho é para não correr o risco... de manchar.  
- Manchar?  
- Tudo em vermelho, né?  
- Hein?

Ele riu de novo e me olhou.

- Sério que não sacou? Ok... por você estar sangrando.

Ow. Ow. Ow. Esqueci que ele podia sentir. Ow. Ow.

_**## EPOV ##**_

Cheguei no endereço de James e Victoria. Isso era a casa deles? Agora eu entendia porque Bella achava que eu morava num castelo. Coitada, nunca teve nada com o que comparar. Buzinei e Victoria saiu. Até que ela estava gostosa, se não fosse o diabo em forma vampírica. Ok, nós somos piores que o diabo. Alguém avisou para ela que cabelo vermelho e vestido vermelho cega qualquer ser humano? Não que eu fosse humano... O ponto vermelho entrou no carro. O que? Acham mesmo que eu ia abrir porta para a diaba?

- Oi gato!  
- Oi. Vermelho é? Gosta pouco da cor, não?  
- Vermelho é fogo, é paixão... e é isso que essa noite vai ser!  
- Certo. Onde vamos?  
- Tanto faz... não vou comer.  
- Nem eu. O que estamos mesmo fazendo hein?

Ela passou a língua nos dentes. Já disse que o batom também era vermelho?

- Prefere ficar por aqui mesmo?

Ela cruzou as pernas, ficando quase pelada. Vestido longo aquele...

- Não... prefiro fingir que como.  
- Que tal... já sei. Vai dirigindo que vou dizendo o caminho.

Otária. Não precisava me dizer. Eu já li na sua mente.

- Tudo bem. Não deixe eu me perder.

_**## BPOV ##**_

Chegamos no japonês e abri a porta. Merda. Ia quebrar a perna se pulasse. Lá vinha James me pegar no colo.

- Boa noite, mesa para dois, por favor.

Quem ouvia até pensava que ele era um homem decente e não um vampiro de 338 anos que já matou mais que Jack... aquele, o estripador!

- Pois não senhor, acompanhe-me.

O recepcionista devia ser gay, porque nem olhou para minha cara. Só sorria para James.

- Fumantes ou não-fumantes?  
- Tanto faz moço, ele não respira mesmo...

O cara me olhou como se eu fosse uma revoltada da vida. O que? Estava falando a verdade ué...

- Não-fumantes, por favor.

James me olhou feroz e me puxou delicadamente (mentira) pelo braço.

- Piada engraçada Bella!  
- Achou mesmo? Pena que ele nem riu...

Sentamos na mesa. Quer dizer, agachamos. Eu era uma imbecil em não ter lembrado que as as mesas eram no chão. Vejam minha situação... mesntruada, de vestido que ia até (só) a virilha, sentada no chão. Peguei todas as almofadas da mesa ao lado, que estava vazia. Coloquei tudo no meio da perna. Super confortável... Um japinha chegou e nos entregou os cardápios. Como se eu entendesse alguma coisa de comida japonesa. Confissão: nunca comi esse troço na minha vida, vim aqui só para gastar o dinheiro do James. Fim da confissão.

- Para mim pode ser qualquer coisa... (eu nunca comi nenhum mesmo, né)  
- O mesmo que o dela.

O japinha nos olhou confuso. Fez cara de choro. Eu fiquei com pena. Ele não precisava ser demitido por nossa causa. Olhei o cardápio de novo.

- Quero um Hot Filadélfia.

Nem era tão caro. Vamos animar as coisas.

- E um barco completo.

Esse era caro. Nem sei o que vinha ali, mas era a parada mais cara do cardápio. O japinha abriu um sorrisão que me deixou feliz por ter feito uma boa ação. Ele olhou James.

- O mesmo que o dela.

Puta que pariu, ele estava fudido. Dois barcos completos? Ok, precisava ir no banheiro para mijar de tanto rir!

_**## EPOV ##**_

Paramos em frente ao restaurante, que eu ainda não sabia o que estava fazendo lá. Victoria desceu do carro, chamando todos os olhares para sua direção. Apenas o recepcionista, que devia ser gay, me olhava. Além dela, a única outra coisa que chamava tanta atenção assim, era a porra de uma Hummer amarela estacionada do outro lado. Povinho adorava mesmo aparecer... devia ser algum rapper filho da puta.

- Boa noite, mesa para dois, por favor.  
- Fumantes ou não-fumantes?  
- Tanto faz... não-fumantes.

Era melhor... sei lá porque... não gostava do desenho que as fumaças dos cigarros faziam no ar. Acompanhamos o recepcionista gay, e quando estava no meio do caminho, escutei algo que não me agradou.

"Até irritada ela fica linda... Cullen sortudo."

E minha suspeita foi confirmada, quando o adorável recepcionista que babava em mim, nos apontou uma mesa ao lado de Bella e James. Minha namorada estava usando uma fivela vermelha?


	15. Capítulo 15

**N/A:**_ Oi gente! Mais um capítulo aí novinho! Se der, ainda hoje eu coloco mais um... Vai depender se vcs me inspirarem com reviews beeem legais rsrsrs_

_Obrigada a todo mundo que tá comentando! Eu raxo de rir com os coments ;)_

_Ah, que gosta de Robsten, tem fic minha sobre R&K que postei ontem... Podem dar uma olhadinha se quiserem!  
_

_Bjs, K._

**## BPOV ##**

Oh-ow. Tinha um espigão vermelho me olhando. E um Edward Cullen também. Ah não... isso era estatisticamente impossível. Ok, não era. Não numa cidade gigante que nem Forks. Como assim eu iria ter um encontro com James, com Edward sentado na porra da mesa ao lado? E o que aquela vaca estava fazendo de vestido vermelho? Ah, fala sério... era para eu ser a piriguete ali.

- Ótima mesa Edward!

Ela ironizou, me olhando. Sentou-se ao meu lado. Ow. Pagando calçinha. Ela estava de calçinha, né? EDWARD! FECHE OS OLHOS!

- Toma uma almofada...

Eu fui boazinha e cedi gentilmente uma almofada que roubei da mesa dela.

- Não precisa... o que é bonito é para ser mostrado!

O que? Eu olhei de cara fechada para Edward. Acho até que raxei um dente com a força que fiz.

- Edward...  
- Bella...

Se ele olhasse para as pernas da vaca eu o matava! Juro!

- Que coincidência amor...  
- Mas não é? Estava pensando... aquele Hummer lá fora deve ser seu, né James?  
- Oi Cullen. É meu sim... vim com ele para poder pegar a Bella no colo.

HAHAHAHAHA. Se fudeu Edward! Quem mandou sair com essa vaca sem calçinha? Ela estava sem calçinha? Queria meter a cara ali para me certificar, mas ia pegar mal. Edward estava roxo. Parecia impossível, mas era verdade. Ele sentou olhando para James, parecia que ia arrancar a cabeça da barata branca.

**## EPOV ##**

Pegar Bella no colo? Eu ouvi direito? Contei até 50 para não degolá-lo em pleno restaurante. Um japonês veio trazer a porra dos cardápios. Peguei aquela merda e fingi que lia. Eu não ia comer mesmo...

- Quero qualquer um desses aí. E você Vic?  
- O mesmo que você!

Não entendi muito bem porque o japa olhou para Bella e saiu dali chorando. É cada louco nesse mundo...

- Melhor... não preciso nem fingir se ele não trouxer nada...

Então a diaba tirou as sandálias e esticou as pernas. Mais precisamente, no meu colo. Wow. Não precisamente no meu colo... no meio das minhas pernas. Wow. Eu ia arrancar as pernas dela dali, mas quando a Bella quase surtou ao ver a cena, eu resolvi deixar. Seria divertido.

- Vic, é chato o pessoal da mesa ao lado ficar olhando para nós, não acha? Povo não tem em que prestar atenção...  
- Concordo Ed... devíamos ter ido para alguma mesa mais reservada. Esse lugar já não é mas tão bem freqüentado.  
- James, meu pé está doendo... faz uma massagem?

Eu vi a sandália da Bella voar na mesa de trás quando ela esticou a perna. Hilário. E ridículo também. Ela achava que eu ia ficar com ciúmes? Claro que n... ei!

- Massagem no pé ou na perna, Bella?  
- Algum problema Edward?  
- Não... só achei que fosse massagem no pé.

O japa voltou com uma sandália na mão.

- Mandaram entregar.  
- Obr-brigada.

**## BPOV ##**

Justamente meu sapato é que tinha que sair voando? Como se micos na minha vida já não tivessem sido suficientes... oh Jesus... tinha um Titanic, não. Dois Titanics vindo na nossa direção. Eu olhei aquele troço em cima da mesa.

- Moço, o que é isso?  
- Polvo.

Perguntei porque tinha um negócio meio cinza no barco...

- P-p-p-o-l-polvo?

Calma Bella, não vomite na mesa. Engoli o vômito com sucesso!

- Ah.  
- Você... vai... comer isso?

James me olhava com cara de nojo. Bem, Edward e Victoria também. Tenho culpa se eles não comem? Não podia perder... eu ia comer aquela merda daquele bicho gosmento e com ventosas. Engoli o vômito de novo.

- Claro! É delicioso! Não quer provar?  
- Com certeza não. Mesmo que eu pudesse... mas se gosta tanto, sirva-se do meu também.

Me fudi. Fato. Tirei os palitinhos do plástico e peguei. Eles caíram. Não Bella, é fácil usar isso. Peguei! Caiu... respirei fundo.

- Vão ficar os três me olhando?  
- É o mais divertido a se fazer amor...  
- Cala a boca Edward!  
- Com licença...

O japinha veio até nossas mesas.

- Alguns clientes reclamaram do barulho que está vindo deste lado. Vocês poderiam falar mais baixo?  
- Claro!

O japinha saiu rápido dali. Eu voltei para minha saga com os pauzinhos. Pau filho da puta que eu não conseguia pegar. Eu ri disso.

- Qual é a graça? (a diaba perguntou)  
- Não consigo segurar o pau!

E me escangalhei de rir.

- James... você deu álcool a ela?  
- Olha a graça Edward... não estou bêbada!  
- Ok...  
- James, não vou poder comer... não sei usar isso... que pena. Pede para colocarem para a viagem?

Já tinha planos infalíveis para me livrar do polvo e companhia. Daria ao Jake! Talvez ele morresse, não sei. Mas eu é que não comeria aquilo.

- Não precisa de pauzinhos Bella... eles possuem talheres para quem não sabe usar isso aí.

Antes de eu responder um sonoro e cristalino NÃO, James estalou os dedos e o infeliz do japinha veio.

- Traga talheres, por favor.

O japinha foi e voltou com garfo e faca. Céus.

- Bom apetite, senhorita.

Só se fosse nos sonhos dele, né? Espetei uma pata, perna, tentáculo, sei lá como se chama essa merda e mergulhei num potinho ao lado. Molhei bastante para tirar o gosto de polvo. Vômito engulido de novo.

**## EPOV ##**

Eu não precisava ler a mente dela para saber que ela estava fugindo daquele barco como uma vítima foge de mim. Aquilo seria cômico. Bella levou o garfo até a boca e mastigou. Oh não. Ela encharcou o polvo no wasabi... até eu sabia que aquela merda ardia horrores.

Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e começaram a lacrimejar. Aliás, ela toda ficou vermelha, passou para vinho e já estava ficando roxa.

- ENGOLE ESSA MERDA!

James gritou com ela. Quem ele achava que era para gritar com Bella? Ela o olhou chorando. Era teimosa que nem uma mula. Ela engoliu e até eu senti o troço queimando o caminho que fazia. Então simplesmente ele foi mais rápido do que a minha leitura da sua mente. Puxou Bella pela sua lateral e beijou sua boca. Eu fiz um buraco na mesa, querendo que fosse o cérebro dele.

- Melhorou?  
- Aham.

Parecia que tinham tirado-a de uma sauna, ela estava suando.

- Que bom!  
- Talvez eu coma um para experimentar...  
- Não vou te beijar Victoria...  
- Ah. Ok.

**## BPOV ##**

Eu fui ali rapidinho no inferno e voltei. Lembra que eu disse que suava bastante? Agora eu suava que nem um porco. Qual é o problema desse povo que coloca coisas que os outros não conhecem na mesa? Tipo... dê uma arma carregada para uma criança! Edward nos olhava meio puto. Eu percebi que sua mesa estava esburacada...

- Vamos ali fora rapidinho James?  
- Nem... estou bem aqui!  
- Edward...  
- Bella, fica quietinha, ok?  
- Você está em público Cullen... deixe para me matar quando estivermos a sós. E eu apenas ajudei Bella.

Numa questão de segundos, eles estavam grudados no teto, e caíam de novo no chão. Merda. O japinha veio correndo.

- O que foi isso?  
- Esse restaurante todo estranho que nos tacou no teto! Deve passar alguma corrente elétrica aqui debaixo!

Edward era bom ator. O japinha implorou por desculpas e saiu.

- Esse é o começo James... você estará morto pela segunda vez quando sairmos daqui.

A vaca então se jogou em cima de Edward e o beijou. Como assim? Agarrei os cabelos vermelhos e puxei. Puxei ela e a toalha da mesa junto com tudo que tinha em cima. Eu lá tinha culpa da vaca ter cravado as unhas na toalha? NÃO!

- Perdeu a noção do perigo sua imbecil?

Oh-ow. A cabeça de fósforo soltou-se e ohou para mim. Merda. Eu só queria dar um puxão no cabelo dela.

- Como assim você beija meu namorado?  
- Você não pareceu se preocupar com ele quando a língua de James passeava na sua boca!

Ok, isso não foi muito gentil da parte dela... Edward e James levantaram e pegaram-na pelos braços.

- Acalme-se Victoria...  
- Me solte James! Fiquei com fome agora!

Fome? De que? De Bella? Óh céus... Edward estava com os caninos expostos em pleno restaurante japonês. Ele não falou brincando quando grudou o rosto no dela.

- Tente encostar nela.

A ruiva me olhava com fúria, lambendo os lábios. Credo. Edward podia ter convidado alguém menos hostil para jantar.

- Eu não vou me esquecer disso Bella...  
- Victoria! Vamos lá fora! Solte-a Cullen.

Edward e James se olharam por um momento, super sérios. Não com raiva um do outro, mas como se se falassem mentalmente.

- James se el...  
- Não deixarei ela voltar. Solte-a.

James a puxou e saiu do restaurante. Eu olhei em volta e vi todos os clientes horrorizados, nos olhando. Lá vinha o japinha...

- Er... desculpe incomodá-los, mas é q...  
- Sim, nós sabemos... o barulho. Já estamos de saída, traga as contas.  
- O s-se-senhor estava usando d-de-dentes afiados?  
- Oh não! Aquilo? Estava de palhaçada com os pauzinhos... bobeira minha!

O japinha acreditou! Ele saiu e ficamos só nós dois.

- Ops.  
- Bonito jantar Bella!  
- Foi você quem começou essa palhaçada de guerra!  
- Eu não queria sair para jantar com o inimigo!  
- Mas parecia...  
- Foi bom o beijo?  
- Depende... o seu foi?

Ele sorriu torto e veio sentar ao meu lado.

- Acho que podemos parar com essa palhaçada, certo?

Graças a meu bom pai poderoso! Abraçei o pescoço dele.

- Claro! Já não via a hora!  
- Mas amor... antes você vai ter que me recompensar...  
- O que?

Ele espetou um Hot Filadélfia com o garfo e passou no wasabi. Ah não.

- Quero refrescar sua boca também...  
- Edward, isso quase me matou!

Ele sorriu torto de novo. E piscou. Já disse que quando ele piscava, eu untava?

- Ok...

**## EPOV ##**

Ela mastigou lacrimejando e engoliu a porra crua ou sei lá o que era aquela merda redonda... estava vermelha de queimação. Segurei sua nuca e invadi sua boca, dando o beijo mais molhado da minha vida. Ou seria, morte? Enfim, acho que perdemos a noção de que estávamos num restaurante, pois puxei Bella para meu colo e alisei seu corpo todo. Alguns curiosos olhavam.

- O-oi.

Eu olhei com ódio para a pessoa que tinha a coragem de nos interromper. Era o japa. Tinha que ser. Arranquei a conta das mãos dele e aquela figura minúscula saiu correndo.

- Ah Edward... eu... pago. Já que James foi embora.

Ela paga? Eu olhei o valor. Olhei para ela.

- Amor... não quero que fique lavando a louça aqui... eu pago.

Foi o bastante para irritá-la e ela torcer a cara. Agora estava toda de vermelho. Que linda! Puxei três notas de cem dólares e joguei em cima da mesa.

- Vamos...

Nos levantamos e saímos do restaurante. Se eu não ligava para comida japonesa, agora então... Quando chegamos no estacionamento, James estava parando a Hummer. Ele voltou? Para que? Morrer?

- Está brincando né barata branca?  
- Cala a boca, Cullen! Vim devolver isso aqui para Bella. Só pode ser dela...

Ele entregou um celular a ela.

- Ah, é meu sim... devo ter deixado cair quando montei no King Kong.

Eu me mijei com aquilo. King Kong? Que orgulho da minha namorada! Mas também, ela aprendeu com o mestre, né?

- Certo. Bem, tirando o inconveniente de Edward no mesmo restaurante, adorei a noite, ok? E o beijo!

Ah não... ele voltou a dar em cima dela. Aqui não tinha mais problemas... eu poderia matá-lo. Soltei a cintura de Bella e agarrei James pelo pescoço, empurrando-o para longe da entrada do restaurante. Nós estávamos nos embolando e nos socando quando um carro vermelho apareceu cantando pneu, passando super rente por Bella e a puxando para dentro.

- Victoria pegou Bella!

Eu olhei James que falava com convicção, tenso. Um som de ódio saiu rugindo de dentro de mim.

- James, a Hummer! Você dirige!

**## BPOV ##**

Eu estava tonta da porrada que eu dei com a cabeça na porta do carro quando o palito de fósforo me puxou. Me dei conta de que estava no banco do carona dentro de um carro numa velocidade... o que? Tipo, da luz?

- Nem ouse em gritar, porque ninguém vai te socorrer.  
- O que você está fazendo?  
- Te seqüestrando.  
- Eu sou P-O-B-R-E!  
- Eu não quero dinheiro Bella... quero teu sangue.

A ruiva olhou sorrindo para mim. Eu meti a mão para abrir a porta, me jogaria ali mesmo, era melhor me esfolar toda do que morrer. Não que eu não fosse morrer se me jogasse.

- Nem tente!

Ela me puxou pelo pescoço, quase quebrando.

- Posso te matar lentamente e fazê-la agonizar, ou posso ser boazinha e te matar rápido!  
- Isso tudo porque eu puxei seu cabelo?

Ela riu sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Óbvio que não! Meu problema com você é ter cegado James e Edward!

Ah claro! Ciúmes!

- Eu não tenho culpa do James sentir o que sente!

Eu gritava para ver se aquilo soava mais convincente para ela. Ela me olhava não muito feliz.

- Cale-se!

Me deu um tapa no rosto que ardeu infernos! Eu torci para que Edward fosse rápido. O suficiente.

**## EPOV ##**

Subimos rápido na Hummer e James estava dando a ré quando um Golf parou atrás de nós, nos fechando. Filho da puta corno desgraçado!

- Ô viado, dá para sair daí?

O maldito desligou o carro e acenou com a mão, indo em direção a entrada do restaurante. Claro, minha namorada estava só, tipo assim... MORRENDO!

- Foi mal aí amigos, mas estou atrasado... o mundo é dos espertos, fazer o que?

Ele não falou isso para nós. Ele falou? Olhei para James, que deu um sorrisinho. Pelo menos ele estava tão puto quanto eu. A barata branca meteu o pé no acelerador e foi de ré, empurrando o infeliz do Golf junto pelo pára-choque de aço do gigante amarelo, até esmagá-lo contra um poste. Fez estrago. No Golf, claro. Saímos daquela porra de vaga enquanto o motorista do Gol olhava horrorizado para o que restou do carro dele. Eu cheguei a dizer que os ganchos do pára-choque (aquela porra era quase um tanque de guerra) arrancaram um pedaço da lataria? James colocou a cabeça para fora e gritou para o imbecil.

- Sinto muito, mas o mundo é dos ricos!

Eu poderia até passar a simpatizar mais com James...

- Não dá para acelerar?  
- Estou a 280km/hr Cullen, não serve?

Não, não servia. Era a namorada dele que estava com o pescoço na boca do tubarão? Não. Para que ter uma merda de uma Hummer se ela não chegava a 300 por hora. Tudo bem que era melhor que meu Volvo, que só ia até 240. Mas mesmo assim...  
Estava discando desesperado para Alice, pois a merda do Gol deu uma certa vantagem espaçosa para a diaba.

- Oh Edward... me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe!

Alice estava implorando do outro lado da linha.

- Agora já era Alice. Faça algo que preste e me diga onde ela está indo.  
- Em direção à capital. Edward, eu preciso te falar qu...  
- Depois. Primeiro preciso pegar Bella.

Desliguei o telefone e me concentrei tentando captar algum pensamento da piranha. Nada. A distância entre nós era grande. Meu celular tocou de novo. Era Alice.

- Agora não dá, depois eu falo contigo.  
- EDWARD! É importante!  
- Fale.  
- Está tudo mudando muito rápido, toda hora Victoria toma uma decisão diferente. Eu não sei direito, mas tem algo que eu vi, que você deve saber...  
-O que?  
- Eu vi um acidente Edward... com o carro da Victoria.

Minha cabeça rodou. Eu fechei os olhos.

- Continue porra.  
- O carro bateu numa árvore.  
- O que mais Alice? Bella estava dentro dele? Você a viu?  
- Não, não vi dentro do carro, só vi o acidente.  
- Ok, mas considerando que você está péssima para prever o futuro, isso pode ser um engano, certo?  
- Eu vi Edward. O carro partiu-se ao meio. Não é engano.  
- Obrigado por avisar.

Desliguei e continuei de olhos fechados. Precisava me concentrar.

- Prever futuro?

E James destruiu meu plano.

- Sim.  
- Quem prevê o futuro?  
- Alice. E não prevê... é mais ou menos... ela vê o acontecimento, quando a pessoa toma a decisão. Mas se essa decisão for mudada, as coisas embaralham na mente dela.  
- Interessante!  
- Na verdade não. Isso nos atrapalha mais do que ajuda.  
- O que ela viu com Bella?  
- O carro bater numa árvore. E partir ao meio.

Ele me olhou apavorado. Ótimo. Pelo menos eu não sofreria sozinho.

**## BPOV ##**

Eu jurava que se não morresse sugada pela ruiva, eu morreria esmagada e espatifada no asfalto se o carro batesse. Claro, ela não morreria, só a otária aqui.

- Você sabe que Edward está vindo, né?  
- Que venha!  
- Ele vai te degolar. Literalmente.  
- Eu posso ser mais rápida... e quem fica sem pescoço é ele.

Céus. Não gostei disso. Eu já vi Edward matando pobres mortais. O único vampiro foi o motoqueiro, e acho que ele nem conta muito, já que estava cagando de medo. Tirando James, nunca vi meu namorado em briga de igual para igual. E posso dizer que ele não teve muita vantagem sobre James.

**## EPOV ##**

James não diminuiu a velocidade nem por uma fração de segundo. Talvez isso tenha ajudado um pouco na perseguição. Eu senti uma brisa ínfima, mas com o cheiro da Bella. Ela estava longe, mas eu já sentia.

- Onde vai ser esse acidente?  
- Alice não sabe. Só sabe que é numa árvore.  
- Claro! Se não estivéssemos rodeados delas.

Eu mataria Alice quando voltasse para casa. Seria a primeira coisa a fazer. Então avistamos o carro vermelho. Ele sambava na pista em alta velocidade. Ainda por cima dirigia que nem uma bêbada! James esticou mais ainda a marcha e chegamos bem mais perto. Ela já nos olhava pelo retrovisor.

- Emparelha com ela James, vai!  
- Eu sei porra! Quer dirigir?  
- Não. Quero que emparelhe... só isso.

James jogou para a lateral do carro vermelho e se aproximou. A diaba perdia a noção do perigo com minha namorada ali dentro. Ela jogou o carro em cima da Hummer e foi parar longe, óbvio. Não entende porra nenhuma de carro! Tinha que ser mulher!

- Merda James!  
- Filha da puta!  
- Onde você conheceu mesmo ela?  
- Victoria? Era uma prostituta que eu comia de vez em quando... um dia cheguei ao lugar que ela atendia e tinha um cara matando-a. Aí terminei o serviço, ela era gostosa. Mas com o tempo acabei enjoando.

Enquanto ele falava, eu abri a porta da Hummer e fiquei pendurado nela, me preparando para o momento certo de pular.

- Agora! Encosta!

Ele forçou o carro para o lado e me joguei no teto do carro vermelho. Deitei no teto e me estiquei até o pára-brisa. Bella estava encolhida no banco do carona. Ela arregalou os olhos quando me viu.

- BELLA, ABAIXE-SE!

Assim que ela saiu do caminho, eu estourei o vidro com a mão.

Victoria perdeu um pouco o controle da direção, com o impacto do soco, e isso foi o suficiente para eu arrancá-la dali pelo pescoço. Joguei-a longe e vi a ruiva rolando no asfalto. A Hummer deu uma freada e vi James saltar do carro em direção a Victoria.

- EDWARD!

Eu não tinha muito tempo para olhar a cena de luta lá atrás. O grito de Bella me despertou e eu nos vi indo em direção a uma árvore. A maldita árvore de Alice. Puxei Bella pelo braço, cortando-a sem querer no vidro quebrado, mas abracei-a com toda a força e o mais curvado possível, fazendo um casulo contra seu corpo. A árvore nos alcançou e o carro passou por nós dois, dividindo-se ao meio conforme passava pelo tronco da árvore. Senti a árvore querendo enterrar o tronco contra minhas costas, mas não desfiz o casulo. O carro passara por completo, cada parte caída de um lado. Eu e Bella no meio. Ela tremendo e o sangue escorrendo do seu braço. Tinha sido um corte feio e profundo.

- Me desculpe amor, está doendo?  
- Sim...  
- Podia dizer não para eu me sentir melhor, né?  
- Cala a boca Edward!

Ela riu mesmo com dor. Já disse que ela era linda? Uma gota do seu sangue pingou no meu braço, acionando todo e qualquer instinto de predador que eu possuía.

- Ah não... agora não...

**## BPOV ##**

Seus olhos estavam negros e seus dentes afiados, ele desfazia o casulo de proteção aos poucos e me soltava devagar.

- Edward...  
- Calma Bella... se afasta um pouco, ok?

Ele olhava a gota de sangue no braço dela. Eu sabia como aquilo era irresistível e ao mesmo tempo doloroso para Edward. Eu devia realmente gostar de estar perto da morte, devido ao que eu resolvi fazer.

- Posso te dar um presente?

Ele me olhou mortalmente quando eu passei o dedo no meu corte e levei até seus lábios. Ele não se moveu. Me aproximei do seu rosto e dessa vez fui em quem sussurrei.

- Experimente Edward.

Mas o que exatamente eu tinha na cabeça? Enfim... provavelmente nada! Ele passou a língua pela boca e tremeu quando tocou o sangue. Seu olhar ficou mais feroz ainda. Achei que já estava morta e enterrada quando ele me deu um puxão pelo pescoço e me beijou. Graças a Deus, ele não me matou! Seu beijo era urgente demais, quase me matando de falta de ar. Ele puxou meu cabelo, e minha cabeça foi para trás também, e senti sua língua gelada descendo pelo meu queixo e chegando no meu pescoço. Agora eu morri. Ele arranhou os dentes na minha pele. Morri de vez. E então, surpreendentemente, ele pegou meu braço e lambeu a ferida. Mas hein? Não morri?

**## EPOV ##**

Ela provavelmente era louca, retardada, ou algo assim. Ela se deu de bandeja para mim. Ninguém em sã consciência daria o pescoço a um vampiro. Mas claro, ela era Bella... minha namorada estranha. Talvez essa tinha sido minha prova. Pois eu nunca precisei me controlar tanto. Além de se tratar de sangue, era um sangue com cheiro maravilhoso, que me deixava louco. Eu me controlei ao máximo para desviar da jugular dela. Achei melhor me contentar com seu braço. Sim, me contentar, porque não havia possibilidades de não beber mais o seu sangue. Era isso ou o pescoço. Achei que ela fosse mesmo preferir o braço.  
Não a mordi, claro. Apenas aproveitei o sangue que foi expelido pelo corte. Seu gosto era delicioso, doce, quente, que me acalmou por dentro. Ela agora era definitivamente, minha.

- N-na-não vai me m-ma-matar?

Eu a olhei e sorri enquanto deslizava a língua em seus pêlos vermelhos.

- Nunca.

Tinha uma pessoa em pé nos olhando. James, vulgo barata branca. Ele estava um trapo.

- James? O que faz aqui? Ah não, por favor, sem brigas!  
- Fumou maconha Bella? (até James agora a zoava)  
- James veio comigo...

Ela me olhou pasma. É, eu sei, difícil de acreditar...

- Vocês dois... juntos?  
- Parece que o Cullen percebeu que o Volvo dele não daria conta. A parada ficou por conta do... como é mesmo que você chama o carro que te salvou? Ah! King Kong!

**## BPOV ##**

Ok, joga na minha cara mesmo... eu podia imaginar que seria seqüestrada por uma vadia louca? E por falar nela...

- E Victoria?

James me olhou sério enquanto passava a mão na nuca.

- Foi legal enquanto durou...

- Você a matou?

Eu me dei conta de que Edward ainda estava lambendo meu corte, caladinho, só na dele. Óh céus, até assim ele era gostoso!

- Algo assim... se você quiser uma lembrança dela... sobraram uns fios vermelhos.

Ow. Credo. Não. Bem, depende.

- Posso contar por aí que eram de uma vampira que tentou me matar?  
- NÃO!

Ouvi uma resposta bem sonora dos dois.

**## EPOV ##**

Levantei puxando Bella pela cintura. Era hora de sairmos dali. Coloquei Bella no banco de trás da Hummer e fechei sua porta. Antes de entrar no carro, parei de frente para James.

- Estou em dívida com você.  
- Não está. Ela também é importante para mim.  
- Certo... mas você sabe que agora as coisas mudaram, né?  
- Claro. Eu vi. Não sou cego.

Estiquei minha mão para ele. Nos cumprimentamos.

- Ganhou minha confiança, barata branca.  
- Valeu, Cu!

Hein? Cu? Ele me chamou de cu? Filho da puta...


	16. Capítulo 16

**N/A: **_Mais um capítulo fresquinho!_

_Ontem não deu para eu vir aqui... Mas estou tentando não demorar mais séculos entre uma postagem e outra, como antes!_

_Se der, eu posto mais de noite... se não der, eu venho amanhã!_

_Bjs, K._

**## BPOV ##**

Eles estavam calados o caminho todo. Estranho... sem se ofenderem?

- Hey Bella, a Lauren até é gostosinha... mas estou pensando em dar uns pegas na moreninha baxinha...  
- Angie?

- Isso! O que acha?

Peraí. Ele está falando sério?

- Você quer... a Angie?  
- Quero.  
- Ah.  
- Algum problema? Porque se for namorado, eu cuido fácil disso...  
- Não, ela não namora.  
- As amigas da Bella são tudo encalhadas, barata branca.

Eles riram. Juntos. Hein? Perdi qual parte da piada?

- Só uma curiosidade... desde quando vocês viraram amigos?  
- Não viramos amigos. (os dois responderam)  
- Só deixei de querer matá-lo, já que ele não dará mais em cima de você.  
- Não?

Edward me olhou sério.

- Isso é algum problema para você?  
- Não...  
- Ah. Só para saber.  
- Eu não posso mais tentar te pegar... apesar de que eu te beijei... hahaha se fudeu Cu!  
- Não pode mais me pegar?  
- Ok Bella, está realmente parecendo que você está preocupada com isso... algum problema aqui amor?

Edward era irritante!

- Você é dele agora Bella.  
- Hein?

Edward me olhou irritado. Ah qual é... só estava confusa por ele não querer mais me pegar. Era legal para o ego. Ainda bem que meu namorado não lê minha mente.

- Teu sangue é dele.  
- Peraí James... tem que explicar de uma forma detalhada. Minha namorada é estranha.  
- EDWARD!

Ótimo, agora os dois riam da minha cara!

- Amor... quando um vampiro bebe o sangue de alguém e não a mata, ele tem o direito de reclamá-la como sua. E faz parte da etiqueta entre nós, não mexermos com a "propriedade" de um outro vampiro.  
- Eu não sou propriedade de ninguém!

Eles se olharam e riram. Já estava ficando era puta com aquilo.

- Ela muda de idéia rapidinho a hora que eu jogá-la na parede...

Hein?

**## EPOV ##**

Barata branca nos deixou no restaurante, onde eu tinha estacionado meu carro. Ali no estacionamento fechado jazia um Gol esburacado.

- Credo! O que foi aquilo? Batida?  
- Mais ou menos... sacanearam o coitado...  
- Só tem gente podre nesse mundo!

Ela era tão inocente.

- Concordo amor... concordo!

Estava dirigindo para sua casa. Até eu estava cansado. Até eu queria me jogar na cama e... merda, eu não durmo! Puta que pariu hein!

- Vai ficar cicatriz aqui, né?

Olhei para seu braço. Ela quase morreu. Estava preocupada com uma cicatriz de 2 centímetros?

- Depende se você é propensa a isso...  
- Sou...  
- Então vai.  
- Aquele papo era verdade? De sangue?  
- Sim. Você é minha. Isso significa que nem que você canse de mim e queira fugir... já era!

Sorri que nem louco tentando assustá-la.

- Que bom... porque se eu quiser fugir de você é sinal de que fiquei louca.

Senti o cheiro de sangue enfraquecendo, mas seu braço ainda sangrava pouco. Claro... não era aquele sangue.

- Bella, quando sua menstruação acaba?  
- Acho que hoje, por quê?

Pisei fundo no acelerador. Realmente eu não precisaria dormir.

**## BPOV ##**

Edward não deu uma palavra durante todo o caminho até minha casa. Acho que ele ficou feliz em saber sobre meus dias sangrentos chegarem ao final. Eu também estava feliz. Não. Eu estava excitada, vamos ser sinceras...  
Assim que chegamos em casa ele já subiu a escada me agarrando, mas eu o parei. Tinha outras coisas em mente.

- Edward, espera!  
- O que?  
- Espera eu ir no banheiro, ok? E também quero tomar um banho...  
- Tá me sacaneando, né?  
- Não!

Joguei ele na cama e mandei não se mexer. Peguei minhas coisas no armário e fui tomar meu banho. Hello! Eu tinha um corte no braço, será que era possível eu pelo menos me limpar? Ok, obrigada. Tomei banho, fiz um curativo, me certifiquei mesmo que a menstruação chegara ao fim e troquei de roupa. Coloquei meu plano em ação. Bati na porta do quarto antes de entrar.

- Edward, vire de costas, ok?  
- Por quê?  
- Deixa de ser curioso e vira de costas, por favor...

Espiei pela fresta da porta e o vi de costas. Entrei devagar e liguei o som na faixa do meu CD q eu escutava todo dia pensando nele.

**## EPOV ##**

Música: _Alicia Keys - No One_

Bella tinha colocado música? Eu estava em algum bordel agora? Me virei para ela. Puta que pariu. Minha namorada estava usando um espartilho preto. Já falei puta que pariu? Certo. Ela me olhava sensualmente, parada perto do som.

- Sente e fique quieto.  
- É a Bella mesmo, né?  
- Edward, pode me deixar ser sensual uma vez na vida?

_You can be sure / Você pode ter certeza  
That it will only get better / De que só vai melhorar  
You and me together / Você e eu juntos  
Through the days and nights / Dias e noites  
I don't worry 'cause / Eu não me preocupo porque  
Everything's gonna be alright / Tudo vai dar certo  
People keep talking / As pessoas ficam falando  
They can say what they like / Elas podem dizer o que querem  
But all I know is / Mas tudo o que sei é que  
Everything's gonna be alright / Tudo vai dar certo  
_

Ela se mexeu lentamente, como se fosse fazer algum tipo de streap-tease para mim. Eu não podia ser tão sortudo. Ela soltou a liga da meia-calça, tirando-a e jogando para mim. Eu talvez estivesse babando.

_No one, no one, no one /__ Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém__  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling / __Pode mudar o que eu sinto__  
No one, no one, no one / __Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém__  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you / __Pode mudar o que eu sinto por você__  
_  
Bella veio até a mim e se ajoelhou na cama, uma perna de cada lado meu. Haha. Ela acha mesmo que eu fcaria quieto, né? Segurei sua cintura e a puxei, lambendo seu pescoço, seu busto, descendo pelo decote. Ela passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos, enquanto eu desfazia os laços do corpete.

_You, you / __Você, você__  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you / __Pode mudar o que eu sinto por você__  
When the rain is pouring down / __Quando a chuva está caindo__  
And my heart is hurting / __E meu coração está sofrendo__  
You will always be around / __Você sempre vai estar por aqui__  
Yes, I know, for certain / __Sim, eu sei, com certeza__  
_  
Tirei o corpete de cetim preto e ocupei minha boca com aquelas duas belezas acesas para mim. Descia as mãos por suas costas, encontrando sua bunda redonda e durinha. Enfiei as mãos por dentro da calçinha e fui abaixando, enquanto sentia a língua de Bella no meu pescoço, e suas mãos levantando minha blusa. Ajudei-a a me desvencilhar da roupa, para que ela pudesse beijar meu peito com a sede que ela tinha. Levantei Bella um pouco e tirei lentamente a calçinha de renda, e me joguei para trás na cama, puxando-a para cima do meu corpo.

_No one, no one, no one / __Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém__  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling / __Pode mudar o que eu sinto__  
No one, no one, no one / __Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém__  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you / __Pode mudar o que eu sinto por você__  
You, you / __Você, você__  
Can get in the way of what I feel / __Pode mudar o que eu sinto por você_

**## BPOV ##**

Deitei no seu tórax frio e beijei cada entradinha de músculo daquela barriga, apesar dele não ser nenhum Emmet. Desci mais, encontrando seu umbigo perfeito e beijei a região em círculos, fazendo ele se contorcer e pegar meus cabelos. Levei minhas mãos até sua calça e abri com facilidade, deixando relevar uma cueca box preta. Acho que tínhamos combinado sem querer. Passei os dedos pelo elástico e abaixei. Morri. Mas ressuscitei rápido. Eu que não seria otária de desperdiçar aquilo ali. Senti suas mãos geladas me puxarem de volta, me encaixando nele com urgência. Ainda senti um incômodo, um pouco de dor, mas que logo foram substituídos por uma sensação muito melhor. Muito mesmo. Ouvi Edward soltar um gemido baixinho e isso me deixou mais louca ainda.

- Edward... não sei fazer assim...  
- Você sabe sim... só me acompanha Bella...

Ele me segurava pela cintura, movendo meu corpo de acordo com as suas investidas. Ele veio fundo, e eu cravei minhas unhas na sua barriga, ofegando, suando. Edward aumentou o ritmo e começou a estocar mais forte, apertando meus quadris com força. De repente ele se sentou, segurando minhas costas e então nós estávamos abraçados um de frente para o outro. Minhas pernas passavam por cima das suas e o contornavam pela sua cintura. Ele agora me movia para trás e para frente de encontro ao seu corpo, regendo aquela transa como um maestro rege sua orquestra. Óh céus, eu estava em chamas. Quase que literalmente. Talvez se houvesse mais um pouco de fricção ali, o fogo poderia surgir.

- Você não sabe... como eu esperei... de novo por isso... Bella!

Puta que pariu ele era gostoso demais até falando meu nome.

- Cala a boca e me come Edward!  
- Que desbocada amor!

Ele riu e eu passei meus braços pelo pescoço dele e o abracei forte, não deixando nenhum espaço sobrar entre nossos corpos.

_I know, some people search the world / __Eu sei que alguma pessoas procuram pelo mundo __  
to find something like what we have / __Para encontrar algo parecido com o que nós temos__  
I know, people will try, try to divide / __Eu sei, as pessoas tentarão, tentarão separar  
something so real / Algo tão real  
so 'till the end of time / Então até o fim dos tempos  
I'm telling you that / Eu te digo que  
No one, no one / Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling / Pode mudar o que eu sinto  
No one, no one, no one / Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you / Pode mudar o que eu sinto por você_

O mundo podia acabar que eu não me importava mais com nada, apenas com a mágica que sentíamos naquele momento, nossos corpos se chocando e se contraindo juntos, a eletricidade passando entre nós, nos levando ao auge do prazer a dois. Estávamos em tanta sintonia, que até nosso orgasmo foi em conjunto.

**## EPOV ##**

A coisa mais preciosa no mundo para mim, me beijou enquanto seu corpo relaxava no meu. Eu deitei trazendo-a junto comigo.

- Já te disse que tenho a namorada mais perfeita do mundo?  
- Não... você me disse que eu era estranha.

Eu ri da cara dela e mordi sua testa. Calma, não mordi com os caninos não.

- Estranha e perfeita.  
- Estranha não é um elogio Edward!  
- Para mim é... ou você me acha realmente normal?

Ela fez uma cara de quem pensava no que eu disse. Precisava pensar? Digo, quantos ela conhecia que era vampiro? Ok, minha família e James. Espero que essa lista não aumente mais... ser vampiro hoje em dia está virando modinha.

- Te amo!

Hum. Ela era linda falando essas palavras.

- Também me amo!

Senti seu soco carinhoso no estômago e ri.

- E também te amo, dã!  
- Você é patético Cullen!

Olhei para o relógio da mesinha dela.

- Bella, se recupera logo... te dou 10 minutos para o próximo round.  
- Hein?  
- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Levantei e fui até o banheiro, aproveitando que as outras malucas estavam dormindo. Era gostoso passear pela casa como vim ao mundo. Encontrei Jake-moicano-azul deitado no corredor olhando assustado para... bem... eu.

- É Jake, não adianta fazer essa cara... não tenho culpa do seu bilu ser pequeno...

**## BPOV ##**

Levantei correndo da cama tropeçando na porra do lençol. Dez minutos, como assim? Ele achava que eu era pilha recarregável? Merda, porque não arranjei um namorado normal, que queira dormir depois do sexo? Me enrolei no lençol e desci rápido até a cozinha. Cadê? Cadê? Cadê? Ah! Achei! Abri rápido a latinha azul e comecei a beber num gole só. Eu cuspi um pouco na pia quando Edward me apareceu pelado em plena cozinha.

- Está maluco Edward?  
- Amor... cuspir é coisa de homem...  
- Cala a boca! Você está pelado!  
- Eu sei, conheço meu corpo...  
- Sério Edward, eu moro com outras pessoas.  
- Que estão dormindo. Uma está sonhando com Keanu Reeves e chamando ele de papai, outra não sonha porra nenhuma, aliás, talvez ela esteja morta, porque não ouço nada. A terceira está tendo pesadelos com o Jake correndo atrás dela.

Ok. Ele era podre. Bom, mas podre. E daí que ele lê as mentes? Eu sei tirar cutícula. Quero ver ele com um alicate na mão...

- Bella, o que é isso?  
- Red Bull.  
- Para...?  
- Me dar energia.

Ele riu da minha cara e me pegou no colo, subindo as escadas comigo. Não! Não se passaram dez minutos ainda!

**## EPOV ##**

Puxei o lençol do corpo dela e joguei-a na cama, admirando seu corpo nu. Olhei a pequena pelugem no meu objeto de desejo e percebi que nunca tinha parado para reparar ali. Pelo visto ela se depilava... isso me deu uma idéia.

- Amor...

Falei enquanto subia em cima dela.

- Que?  
- Você depila né?  
- Aham.  
- Hum...  
- Por quê?  
- Dá para desenhar, né? Tipo, aquelas depilações personalizadas?

Ela me encarou confusa.

- Acho que sim.  
- Então... você podia desenhar a letra E.

Ela entortou a cara para mim.

- Pode ser um C. Ou um V. Qualquer uma dessas...  
- Fica quieto Edward!

Ela fechou as pernas, sem-graça tadinha... Mas eu abri de novo.

- Ei! Vai fechar a hora que eu deixar!

Sorri enquanto cruzava aquelas pernas quentes na minha cintura e a beijava na boca mais deliciosa do mundo.

- Você vai me matar assim...  
- Não vou não amor... só se for de prazer...

Me posicionei na entrada do paraíso e fui colocando devagar, enquanto a via fechar os olhos e gemer, arranhando as unhas nos meus braços. Mexia aos poucos e beijava sua barriga arrepiada, subindo a boca e encontrando seus mamilos durinhos.

- Diz que você é só minha, diz...  
- Eu sou...  
- Você gosta disso Bella?  
- Aham.  
- Quer mais?  
- Aham.  
- Pede...  
- Ah, você sabe...  
- Quero ouvir...

Parei de me mexer para ver sua reação. Ela me puxou o pescoço e gritou na minha cara.

- Porra Edward! Eu quero mais!

Essa era a minha garota! Aquela pelo visto era apenas mais uma das inúmeras noites orgásticas que eu teria com Bella. Ela era quente... e gostosa... e bem... tinha um peitinho... que puta que pariu!

**## BPOV ##**

Nem lembro como foi direito, só sei que tinha acabado de gozar e já estava desmaiando nos braços de Edward. Quando acordei ele estava em pé na janela, olhando a rua. Andei até ele e o abracei por trás.

- Bom dia flor do dia!  
- Bella, isso é gay quando se fala para um homem...

Ele ria o sorriso mais perfeito do mundo! E só meu! Me beijou devagar, me levantando no colo.

- Preciso resolver umas coisas em casa. Mais tarde eu volto, ok?  
- Ok... não demore.  
- Precisamos agora inaugurar minha cama... você sabe, né?

Céus! Ele era insaciável? Eu ainda estava toda ardida de ontem...

- Certo!

Fiquei vendo-o saltar e entrar no carro. Estava ficando neurótica, pois já estava com saudades. Peguei meu notebook caindo aos pedaços (coitado) e voltei para a cama. Era ótimo que hoje fosse feriado! Ficar o dia todo em casa aturando minhas amigas e Jake-moicano, era o sonho da minha vida! Entrei na internet e fui direto para a comunidade do meu livro-filme preferido. Ah, vocês-sabem-qual. Tinha um tópico para quem morava em Forks e quisesse se encontrar na estréia. Até que tinham algumas pessoas ali... resolve entrar nessa muvuca e acabei marcando também com elas. E daí que eu já tinha visto o filme? Eu veria pelo menos, mais umas 5 vezes.


	17. Capítulo 17

**N/A:** _Oi gente! Antes de mais nada, desculpem a demora pelo post, mas estou sem pc (pifou) e aí dependo de usar o do meu irmão... um pc para 3 aqui em casa está bem complicado rs_

_Mas ainda essa semana eu já devo estar com o meu consertado! o/_

**Agora o aviso que considero importante para o post de hj:** Essa fic me trouxe muitas amizades e muitos leitores no orkut. E eu tenho geralmente a mania de brincar com meus leitores... Portanto, nesse post, tem uma cena que vcs vão ver nomes diferentes... são alguns leitores que coloquei na cena, ok? Não estranhem...

_Bjs, K._

**## BPOV ##**

Mais tarde quando Edward voltou, expliquei a situação para ele.

- Amanhã estréia Twilight e vou me encontrar com outras garotas para assistir.  
- Amigas da faculdade?  
- Não...  
- Então quem?  
- Sei lá  
- Como, sei lá?  
- Não conheço ué... do Orkut.  
- Bella, no Orkut só tem maníaco sexual!

E daí? Eu ia no cinema, não no motel...

- Mulheres, Edward... mulheres!  
- Bella, o Emmet uma vez entrou numa sala de bate-papo e fingiu ser uma loira gostosa de 1,75m cintura de 60 e 105 de quadril. O cara foi até o local que eles combinaram e Emmet apareceu rindo da cara dele.

Ow. Emmet era doente, isso sim.

- E aí, como terminou isso?  
- Ah... Terminou normal... ele matou e sugou o cara.  
- Ah sim. Normal. Certo, mas nenhuma delas é o Emmet, ok? E então por que você não vem junto?  
- Deixa eu pensar... garotas histéricas me chamando de Bernard? Não, obrigado.  
- Então eu vou sozinha!  
- Certo... confio em você...

Duvido. Mas tudo bem... eu sabia mesmo que ele ficaria dentro do carro na porta do cinema. Mas fingi ser ingênua e deixei para lá.

**## EPOV ##**

Dormi aquela noite na casa da Bella, só dormi, ok? Ela estava ardida. Como eu não podia ler sua mente para ter certeza, achei melhor acreditar. Pensei até em colocar um dedinho lá para esfriar a ardência, mas achei melhor deixá-la descansar. Acordei de péssimo humor. Não estava nada feliz em saber que ela ia se encontrar com garotas pervertidas no cinema. Isso se fossem garotas mesmo... podiam ser amigos de Emmet. Não queria ir, não agüentaria ser chamado de Bernard Fulten novamente. Mas achei melhor tomar minhas providências. Eu sabia perfeitamente quem adoraria acompanhá-la.

**## BPOV ##**

Estava terminando de me arrumar para ir ao cinema, quando tocaram a campainha. Desci para atender.

- E-Emmet?  
- Oi Bella!  
- O que faz aqui? Edward não está.  
- Eu sei, ele que me mandou aqui.  
- Hein?  
- Vamos ao cinema, né?

Era brincadeira, não era?

- Eu vou.  
- Eu também.  
- Co-comigo?  
- Sim, olha que legal! Edward falou que vai ter um monte de mulher!  
- Rosalie não se incomoda com isso?  
- Ah não... eu disse que iria escalar montanhas. Ela odeia.

Inferno! Edward me mandou um segurança? E eu seria esfolada viva por Rosalie quando ela soubesse disso.

- Emmet, eu posso ir sozi...  
- Eu não vou a lugar algum Bella...

Certo. Ele não ia mesmo pelo visto. Bati a porta e saí de casa.

- Vamos no meu carro ou no seu?  
- Sabe cunhadinha, não que eu tenha algo contra o seu... mas eu prefiro não ser visto pelas mulheres, saindo dele, sabe?  
- Sei. E você não tem mesmo nada contra ele?

Ele riu e bagunçou meu cabelo. Que legal. Entramos na pick-up preta dele e fomos ao bendito cinema. Emmet colocou um hip hop no último volume e começou a se mexer no banco.

**Música:** _Akon - Dangerous _

Que porra era aquela? Emmet se achava... um cachorrão? OMG.

- Gosta de Akon Bella?  
- Eu fazia esforço para ouvir o que ele falava, devido ao volume do som.  
- Claro, sempre que posso eu como!

Ele me olhou assustado.

- Edward sabe disso?  
- De que?  
- Que você come o Akon? Digo... não deveria ser o contrário então? Não que você deva trair meu irmão. Mas se estiver traindo, pode pedir autógrafo para mim?  
-Emmet, do que você está falando? Eu não como o Akon!  
- Você acabou de dizer...  
- Eu disse que como BACON!  
- Ah.

Eu ia para o cinema com Emmet? Eu ia? Ok. Estacionamos e fui ao ponto de encontro enquanto Emmet dava em cima da mulher da bilheteria. Tinha um grupo grande de garotas reunidas. Eram elas. Yey! Bem... Foi algo... engraçado, digamos. Uma veio sorrindo na minha direção.

- Oi! Veio ao encontro?  
- Sim... Você é?  
- Thami, prazer!

A menina ficava tremendo o tempo todo, tipo, ligada no 220v, sabe? E tinha um cabeção. Mas abafa. Eu quis rir quando vi um garoto, o único do grupo, por sinal, vestido com uma camisa branca e um arroba bem grande no meio. Que merda era aquela? Bem, nem era tão estranho se você olhasse para a namorada dele, que vestia uma blusa igual, só que um coração desenhado. Vai entender... Fiquei assustada quando uma outra chegou para se apresentar a mim...

- Oi, sou a Sayu.  
- Er, oi... o que é... isso?

Olhei horrorizada para uma pobre menina que Sayu trazia acorrentada pelo pescoço. A menina tinha um teclado amarrado no pulso.

- Ah, é uma escrava. Escrava K.

Ok. Quem seria eu para contrariar, né? Saí de perto...  
A loucura parecia não ter fim, quando vi uma garota sentada no meio do grupo, abraçando uma porra de um travesseiro. Ela iria dormir no cinema? Ow. Ow. Eca. Ela botou na boca. Ela me olhou de olhos arregalados e cuspiu o travesseiro, sorrindo para mim. Fiquei feliz de ter vindo com o Emmet. Por falar nele... bem, quando ele apareceu eu quase morri atropelada por elas. Uma delas saiu gritando.

- Abram espaço para uma Kztcheeee! (Paty)  
- Ei, eu tenho preferência porque meu mestrado é baseado em homens gostosos! (Taty)  
- Mentira, baranga! É sobre vampiros!  
- Todas podem ficar com ele... eu já fui ontem mesmo numa festa na praia e peguei dois carinhas... to nem aí! (Maya)

- Pega! Escrava K fugiu! (Michele com um chicote na mão)  
- Dany, puxa ela pelos cabelos!  
- Porra Priscilla, falei para tomar conta dela!

Emmet estava feliz, rindo à toa...

- Calma moças, tem Emmet para todas! Opa, aí faz cócegas...  
- Essa é a minha intenção, bobinho... (Vanessa)

Tentei sair da muvuca e me juntei àquelas que pareciam (só pareciam) serem as mais normais. Tinha uma com o livro na mão, com cara fechada.

- Er... oi.  
- Oi.  
- Trouxe o livro, é?  
- É... mas nem gostei muito... só vou ver porque sou amiga da Escrava K... só ator feio, livro ruim, não entendo porra nenhuma... (Liv)  
- Ah...

A garota deu um cutucão na outra ao seu lado.

- Vai mesmo me fazer entrar no camarim né?  
- É Liv... você já perguntou essa porra mil vezes... você vai conhecer o pessoal do Teatro Mágico... na boa... (Meny)

Olhei para o lado, uma garota desenhando.

- O que é?  
- Estou desenhando a cena... (Rach)  
- Qual?  
- O loiro gostoso sendo agarrado pela Nat, pela Jany, pela Jessica... ui. A Karina tinha mesmo que passar a mão ali?  
- Quem é ela? A do nariz de palhaço (não me perguntem o motivo)?  
- Não, essa é a Juzinha.  
- Ah.

Vinha outra louca com um calendário na mão. Eu apenas olhei.

- Nem vem me perguntar onde eu comprei! Todo mundo me pergunta isso e não adianta porra nenhuma! Deixa meu calendário em paz... (Lê)

- Vou pegar o Bernard! Vou pegar! (Manu ex- Isa)  
- Impressão minha, ou só tem louca aqui?  
- Eu nem sou louca... sou quietinha. (mentira) (Fê)

Fui ficar perto de duas que pareciam mais caladas.

- Hey, sou Cris!  
- Daniela, prazer!  
- Oi... Bella!  
- Veio com o gostosão ali é?

Ok. Saí de perto.

- Emmet?

Puxei-o pelo braço, arrancado-o das garras femininas.

- Fica comigo, por favor.  
- Que foi Bella?  
- Estou com medo.  
- De quem?  
- Como de quem? Dessas loucas!  
- Ah... relaxa cunhadinha... o lance delas é apenas escravizar aquela ali...

Ele apontava a pobre escrava... que chorava, sentada no chão, digitando. Fiquei com pena dela. Não desgrudei de Emmet enquanto a sala não abriu. O bando correu para os lugares quase me derrubando no chão. Bando de loucas!

- Bella, não precisa grudar em mim, elas não mordem... mas bem que poderiam, né?  
- Eca Emmet.

Nos sentamos, e a escravinha sentou do outro lado dele. Ela deu um sorriso tímido e continuou a escrever. O que ela tanto escrevia?

- Ei graçinha... gostei da corrente... sadomasô legal hein!

Um chicote soou no ar, e nas costas da escrava, e ela voltou a escrever. Cruzes. As luzes apagaram e a gritaria começou. E eu achei que tinha gritaria na premiere. Isso aqui era mil vezes pior! As primeiras cenas apareciam na tela e as loucas não paravam de gritar.

- Ahhh, o Bernard da Escrava K é mais sexy!  
- Cala a boca Nat!  
- Eu prefiro ele mau, dá licença Thami?

O carinha do arroba deu um tapa no cabeção da Thami...

- Fiquem quietas porra! Quero assistir essa merda! Maldito Tony Ramos!  
- Nandooo! Olha para mim, não para ele. Olha para sua May aqui!

Eu estava vendo o filme do telão, ou o das loucas?

- Gente, falem baixo. A Escrava K vai desconcentrar e não vamos chegar aos 12000...  
- A Maya viaja legal, né? Até parece que a escrava está concentrada em alguma coisa...  
- Verdade Meny... com o gostosão do lado dela, fica complicado.  
- Vamos arrancá-la dali!  
- Nossa, a Liv é do mal!

- Fê, puxe a escrava pelos cabelos!

A menina se curvou sobre a pobre escrava, mas os cabelos curtos da lacaia não ajudaram.

- Não dá Lê, ela teve piolho, lembra? Cortamos os cabelos...

Uma outra louca entrou no cinema correndo, de óculos escuros.

- Pouco atrasada, né Glaucy?  
- Desculpem meninas, demorei mesmo... não pega no meu pé Steph!  
- Puh, tira essa merda desse travesseiro da boca! Agora!

Eu não agüentei, aquilo já era demais. Levantei e virei para trás.

- Puta que pariu, vocês podem calar a boca?  
- Bella, olha o escândalo...  
- Me deixa Emmet!  
- Ei, seu nome é Bella, né? Agora que me toquei... parece com Becca!  
- Verdade Taty, só falta ela ter um Bernard na vida!

Eu desisti de lutar contra aquilo e me sentei, enterrando-me na poltrona e rezando para o filme acabar. Quando os créditos finais começaram a subir, puxei Emmet e saí daquele hospício.

- Mas eu nem me despedi das gatinhas...  
- Esquece Emmet, esquece...  
- Elas são do Orkut, é? Vou entrar lá...

Entrei na pick-up e me xinguei mentalmente por ter ido nesse encontro. Quando ele estava dando a ré, a escrava parece ter escapado e vinha correndo em nossa direção.

- Socorro! Socorro!  
- Emmet, pare!

Abri a porta para ela, que se jogou no banco de trás. Emmet saiu cantando pneu.

- Coitada... o que elas fazem contigo?  
- Me obrigam a escrever...  
- Mas o que?  
- Uma história maldita!  
- História? Sobre?  
- Sobre vocês.

Hein? Achei melhor não perguntar. Emmet sorria olhando pelo retrovisor.

- Vou aproveitar que Rose não está em casa... e vou te escravizar... que tal?  
- Com você eu vou até para o inferno!

**## EPOV ##**

Tinha ido para a casa da Bella, esperá-la chegar. Pelos meus cálculos, o cinema já tinha acabado e eles deveriam estar em casa em... 15, 10, 2 segundos. Chegaram. Bella saiu meio furiosa do carro enquanto Emmet parecia super feliz. E também tinha outra pessoa no carro. Acorrentada pelo pescoço. Credo. Emmet foi caçar e levou Bella junto?

- Foi bom o filme?  
- Uma merda!  
- Ei Bella, o que houve?  
- Só tinha louca no cinema! Olha isso, elas tinham uma escrava! Escrava, Edward!  
- Agora é minha...

Emmet estava com a garota no colo. Ele lembrava de Rosalie, certo? A escr... garota pulou do colo dele e me agarrou. Opa! Olha a mão! Até que ela era gostosinha, mas Bella estava ali na minha frente, né? Emmet puxou ela pelos cabelos e deu-lhe um beijo na boca.

- Tira o olho Edward! A escrava é minha!  
- Emmet, não é escrava de ninguém... nós vamos soltá-la!  
- Fumou maconha Bella?  
- Po-posso falar?  
- Fala escrava...  
- EDWARD! Não a chame assim!  
- Desculpe... qual seu nome?  
- Não lembro... me chamam de K.  
- Fale K.  
- Eu quero ficar... não me importo em ser escrava desse loiro...

Emmet deu-lhe um tapa na bunda e jogou-lhe por cima dos seus ombros.

- Assim que se fala K! Mim ser Tarzan, você ser Jane.

Fiquei olhando abismado, enquanto Emmet a colocava no carro e saía cantando pneu. Bundinha gostosa... eu pegava. Entrei com Bella, enquanto pensava em como lhe falar aquilo.

- Tenho que ir a Paris.

Super delicado Edward.

- Hein?  
- Tenho que ir a Paris... domingo.  
- Fazer o que em Paris?  
- Resolver uns problemas...  
- E não vai me contar quais?  
- São uns problemas amor... de... família.  
- Sua família?  
- Mais ou menos...

Ela ficou me olhando séria, parecia que estava com raiva. Tinha uma fumaçinha saindo de sua cabeça.

- Quero ir!

Não se fazem mais namoradas como no século XVIII, que você fala e elas acatam. Impressionante.

- Bella, não é legal você ir... é um caso complicado...  
- Eu conheço sua família, e gosto deles. Tirando Rosalie.  
- Meu bem, não é essa família. É minha família... mais antiga...  
- Ow. Tem a ver com seu medalhão?

Ela não esquecia das coisas que eu contava não?

- Sim.  
- Então me leva?  
- Céus Bella! Que teimosia! Não quero que você acabe em janta!  
- Credo Edward! Por que eu acabaria? Sua família daqui nunca tentou nada comigo.  
- Minha família daqui é bem diferente de Lestat.

**## BPOV ##**

- Hein?

Hein? Fiquei tonta. Lestat?

- Lestat? Sua família? Hein?  
- Você não vai, ok?  
- Você é parente do Lestat e sabe que eu tenho vontade de conhecê-lo!

- Sei que você tem amor ao perigo...

Ele estava falando sério. Não iria me levar. Não podia acreditar nisso. Sentei na cama e calei a boca. Senti meus olhos arderem. Merda.

- Bella... você não está chorando por isso...  
- Me deixa.  
- Meu amor, olha que incoerência... ninguém sonha em conhecer um vampiro. Geralmente a pessoa foge dele.  
- Eu sou estranha. Você mesmo diz isso.  
- Por que quer tanto conhecê-lo?  
- Porque eu gosto dele.

Ele me olhou sério. De cara feia.

- Não do jeito que eu gosto de você! Mas ele é famoso, tem os livros, filmes, tudo mais, né?  
- Dispensa comentários sua observação.  
- Ok.

Fiquei calada e fiz a minha maior cara de criança carente. Me esforcei, juro. E acho que ele caiu.

- Vamos supor, apenas supor, que eu te leve...

Isso! Opa, não desfaça a cara, contnue Bella, até a palavra supor desaparecer.

- Hum.  
- Você me obedeceria completamente e não chegaria perto dele, certo?  
- Claro...  
- Bella...  
- Sério Edward. Mas não poderei nem vê-lo de longe?

Ele me olhava, me estudando. Demorou um pouco para me responder.

- De longe, e comigo junto. E você não abre a boca para falar com ele.  
- Credo! Ele é tão ruim assim?  
- Um pouco.

Não estava nem aí. Eu ia para Paris e ainda ia conhecer Lestat-deus-supremo-dos-mortos-vivos! Óh! Levantei e pulei em seu pescoço.

- Brigada! Brigada! Brigada!  
- Tudo bem. Mas tem uma coisa... você vai fazer compras.  
- Como assim?  
- Não vou te levar com seus moletons... se quiser ir, tem que ser bem vestida.

Mas que porra... Bella, não brigue!

- Ok.

**## EPOV ##**

O que eu não fazia para deixar essa mulher feliz... ela deu um bilhão de beijos no meu rosto. Isso era bom.

- Então, ele é o que seu? Irmão?

Lestat, meu irmão? Essa era boa...

- Não.

E vamos esquecer isso por hoje. Quando estivermos viajando, eu te conto minha história.  
Puxei-a pela mão e trouxe-a de pé junto a mim.

- Acho que estou ficando bonzinho. Já percebi que você gosta de bad boy.  
- Eu?  
- É... só se interessou por mim achando que eu era um tipo de assassino inveterado. Depois foi a vez de James... até o Jake quando apareceu de moicano você passou a olhar mais.

Ela ria no meu pescoço.

- Ah claro! Verdade! Eu prefiro os maus! Você está virando flor-do-campo, amor...  
- Eu percebi isso há tempos...

Peguei ela no colo e joguei-a na cama.

- Preciso recuperar minha fama de bad boy com você. Vai ter que agüentar agora...

Levantei sua blusa até o sutiã e fui dando leves mordidas por sua barriga, que se arrepiava por onde minha língua passava. A porra da campainha tocou. Não estava nem aí... outro otário que atendesse.

- BELLA!

Merda. Infeliz!

- Ow, Edward, peraí...

Deixei-a levantar para ir até a porta. Eu mataria lentamente quem tinha gritado.

- Que?  
- Tem visita aqui embaixo!

Pela voz eu reconheci. Era a imbecil da Jessica. Sim, eu aprendi os nomes. Não que fizesse diferença. Bella desceu e fui atrás para ver quem era a visita em ótima hora. Só podia ser, claro. Barata branca estava em pé na sala, com uma caixa gigante da TV de plasma.

- E aí, Cu, saudades?

**## BPOV ##**

Mentira que James estava ali. Ele chegou numa hora bem inapropriada! Percebi que ele estava bem diferente. Tinha cortado o cabelo.

- James, quanto tempo!  
- Não é Bella? Senti saudades...  
- Você é o que? Tipo um karma na minha vida, barata branca?  
- Tipo isso... vai saber, né? Mas não vim para ver nenhum dos dois. Vim trazer a televisão.  
- Ah, obrigada! Não precisava mesmo...  
- E quem disse que é para você? Está se achando Bella...

Não era? Ele tinha dito que era...

- Ah. Ok.  
- A moreninha está aí?  
- Angie?  
- Angie? (Jess ficou gasguita)  
- É!  
- ANGIE!

Gritei para ver se ela vinha logo e James fosse embora, para que eu pudesse voltar para meus... afazeres o mais rápido possível.

- Que?  
- Oi Angie!

Ela estranhou James estar se referindo a ela, mas desceu com um sorrisão no rosto.

- O-oi.  
- Tudo bem coisa linda?

Céus! James era patético! Coisa linda? Isso estava ficando ultrapassado... Angie olhou para mim.

- Ele falou contigo, não comigo...  
- Comigo está tudo ótimo, melhor impossível!  
- E... qual seu nome mesmo?  
- Jessica!  
- Certo... mas eu perguntei para Angie.

Ai. Essa doeu... fiquei com pena. Mentira, fiquei porra nenhuma! Estava rindo pra caralho. Internamente, claro.

- Tu-tudo bem sim.  
- Trouxe um presente para você, mas se quiser pode dividir com suas amigas...

Como assim, dividir? Se ela quiser? James merecia levar umas boas porradas!

- Ok, eu posso dividir sim.

Pode? Pode? Angie també entraria na porrada.

- Bem... pelo visto nós não fazemos falta aqui. Vamos subir Bella?  
- Vamos.

Deixei James e Angie lá, com a vela no meio e voltei com Edward para o quarto.

- Ele não está zoando minha amiga não né? Digo, ele não quer apenas usar a Angie para me fazer ciúmes não né?  
- Não. Eu já teria lido, se ele pensasse isso. E ele realmente desistiu de você Bella... a parada do sangue é coisa séria entre os meus.  
- Certo. Por que a Angie é a única que eu gosto de verdade aqui. Não quero vê-la sofrer.  
- Oh. Bem... isso eu não posso te garantir... James estava com uns pensamentos bem pervertidos lá embaixo...  
- Ow. Não. Menos Edward. Não quero saber.

Ele riu e me puxou, abraçando minha cintura e beijando meu nariz.

- Eu pensei em representar com você tais pensamentos...  
- Ah bom, isso eu não me incomodo! Pode me fazer sofrer à vontade!  
- Tem certeza? A ardência passou?

Ele era ridículo né? Não dá nem vontade de responder a essa pessoa...

- Cala a boca Edward! Faz o que você tem que fazer!  
- Hum... Namoradinha safada a minha...

Ele mordeu meus lábios enquanto ria, seu hálito gelado me invadindo e sua mão passeando pela minha nuca, me levantando no ar e ... Eu estou ano ar. Eu estou no ar? Eu estava levitando, P-O-R-R-A! Chupa essa manga, vai? Quem tem namorado que levita aí, levanta a mão! Edward continuava abraçado a mim enquanto nós estávamos a uns 50 cm do chão.

- Wowww.  
- Isso é para não reclamar que não te levitei...  
- Você é o melhor namorado do mundo!  
- Certo... E quantos outros você tem mesmo?  
- Cala a boca Edward!


	18. Capítulo 18

**N/A:** _oie pessoal!_

_Meu pc voltou do conserto, então vou poder postar com mais frequência! Post fresquinho saindo... Obrigada superrr pelos reviews que recebo! Já disse que cada review me faz mais feliz? :D Pois é. Até a próxima então!  
_

_Bjs, K._

**## EDWARD PDV ##**

Eu nunca me cansaria de irritá-la. Se ela soubesse como ficava linda com as bochechas coradas, tiraria uma foto e mandava revelar em tamanho 50x60.

- Agora só falta você saltar a janela comigo! Não que você já não tenha feito isso...  
- Eu caí Edward... eu caí...

Sim, ela tinha caído. Me lembrar disso me fazia rolar de rir, não literalmente, claro. Mas era ótimo relembrar essa cena.

- A sorte é que você tinha seu pára-quedas particular, né?  
- Não enrola... nós vamos domingo mesmo?  
- Domingo?  
- Viajar!

Merda! Ela não tinha esquecido... talvez ela pudesse esquecer quando dormisse. Gostaria de ter um poder do tipo que apaga a memória dos outros. Lembro que teve um episódio em Smallville, que o Lex parece ter construído uma máquina dessas.

- Edward!

Bella atrapalhou meus planos malignos em me juntar a Lex Luthor. Droga!

- Ah sim! Viajar... vamos sim...  
- Por que você falou que eu precisava de roupas novas? Isso significa que eu me vesti mal?  
- Amor, é só que Lestat é um pouquinho chato com isso...  
- Sei.  
- Mas pode deixar que Alice ajuda você com as compras.  
- Alice?  
- Isso.

- Você vai me mandar sair com sua irmã vampira?  
- Você foi ao cinema com Emmet e não reclamou.  
- Reclamei mentalmente. Você não precisou vê-lo dançar ao som de Akon.

Ela não sabia de nada... do meu sofrimento eterno com Emmet.

- Você não precisa vê-lo dançar todos os dias em casa ao som de Akon, Rihanna, Britney, Madonna e por aí vai... pelado!

- Ow.  
- Exato. Ow.  
- E com Emmet eu já tenho um pouco mais de intimidade... nunca conversei muito com a Alice...  
- Então! Mais uma coisa boa em vocês irem juntas! Poderão se conhecer melhor.  
- Edward, jura que ela não vai me comer?

Bem, falando assim... Céus. Ew. Mente podre a minha!

- Bella, isso foi estranho. Terei pesadelos... é algo meio incestuoso, sabe? Não que eu não goste de pensar em duas mulheres juntas... mas minha irmã... bem...  
- EDWARD! Comer não no duplo sentido, ok? Credo!  
- Ah. Ufa! Alívio...  
- Meu Deus, você passa muito tempo com o Emmet, sabia?  
- Eu?  
- Não, minha vó.  
- Sua vó conhece Emmet?  
- Vai te catar Edward!

**## BELLA PDV ##**

Ele pareceu falar sério ao dizer que eu faria compras com Alice. Meia hora depois da ligação que ele fez para ela, a baixinha de cabelo espetado apareceu lá em casa.

- Oi James! Merda! Não faz isso comigo seu mala!  
- Ah. Ok. Desculpa.

Era tão bom ver outras pessoas caírem na do James... eu ficava feliz em saber que isso não teve efeito comigo. Era bom ser estranha! Ela veio até mim e pulou no meu pescoço.

- Pronta para nossas compras no shopping?

Hehe. Hehe. Só.

- Super pronta!

Olhei para Edward que sorria malignamente, enquanto Alice me arrastava pela mão, até o carro. Eu torturaria aquele Cullen mais tarde.

- Então cunhadinha, qual a ocasião?

Ela me perguntou enquanto sentava ao volante, com um sorriso brilhante no rosto.

- Viagem... Paris... Lestat...

Alice me olhou espantada. Não era para contar?

- Lestat? Como assim?  
- É. Edward vai resolver umas coisas por lá com ele...  
- E você vai junto?  
- Er... sem querer ser chata... mas você não prevê o futuro?

Ela fez cara de choro.

- Não é nada muito eficiente, sabe? Eu bem que me esforço... eu até vi vocês num avião, mas não vi qual era o destino.  
- Ah ta.  
- Mas me explica melhor isso.  
- Não é nada demais. Ele só vai me levar junto.  
- Para perto de Lestat?  
- É.

Ela socou o volante e rosnou. Eu hein. Que foi agora?

- Edward me paga! Ah, se paga!  
- O que foi?  
- Eu sempre implorei para ele me apresentar ao Lestat, e ele sempre me enrolou!

- Hum. Ele quase me enrolou também...  
- Ele me paga!

É... ela já tinha dito isso. Fiquei com medo, ela dirigia com raiva... se ela batesse eu morria! Hello!

- Alice... eu nem estou com pressa, pode ir devagar se quiser, ok?  
- Eu estou!

Alice meteu o pé no acelerador e eu vi os borrões verdes (árvores) passando.

- Ok. Aprendi com minha mãe, que nessas horas devemos respirar fundo, e soltar. Vai, respira...  
- Eu não preciso respirar Bella.  
- Ok. Mas é legal...  
- Ele me paga!

Céus. Será que ela tinha engasgado nessa frase? Tive vontade de bater em suas costas... vai que dá certo, né? Graças a minhas orações, chegamos no shopping. Ia ter que pagar minha promessa depois. Ela saiu puta do carro e me puxou pelo braço.

- Vamos comprar roupas!  
- Ah. Ok.  
- Edward me paga! Vou fuder com o cartão de crédito dele!

Ow. Não era legal isso...

- Me diga Bella, você gosta de brilhantes?  
- E-e-eu?  
- Porque eu adoro!

Edward realmente estava fudido.

**## EDWARD PDV ##**

Eu devia estar louco. Não tinha mesmo nada melhor para fazer do que ficar sentado no sofá, em frente ao James, Angie e Jess? Era o final dos dias. Ou algo parecido com isso. Espero que Alice e Bella sejam rápidas.

- Vocês dois podiam formar uma dupla. Ou uma boy band, se o fortão quisesse participar... eu compraria o CD!

Aquela garota era retardada, não era? Tentei sorrir, mas não consegui.

- E cantaríamos o que?

Eu quis matar James (apenas mais uma vez) por ele ter feito esssa pergunta. Para que dar corda? Para se enforcar? Deixava ela falar sozinha... ela já falava dormindo mesmo...

- Podia ser country!

Sério, eu ia enfiar a cabeça dela para dentro do pescoço. Country?

- Sei não... nem gosto muito de franjas, e camurça... essas paradas todas...  
- Você é meio retardado né barata branca?  
- Qual o problema Cu? Vai dizer que você gosta de country? Acho que ficaria estranho um chapéu aí na tua cabeça...

Me segurei, juro, me segurei muito para não voar na cara dele.

- Prefiro não comentar.  
- Acho que Edward tem mais cara de hard rock.

Eu olhei a garota falante mais uma vez. Imaginei-a de pescoço quebrado e sangue jorrando, todo para mim. Delícia. Só assim ela era legal. Morta.

- Você tem muita sorte de ser amiga da Bella!

E tinha mesmo. Eu estava sendo super sincero!

- Ah, ela é que tem sorte! Não se acha amigas como eu em qualquer esquina.

Realmente não. A puta que eu peguei antes de conhecer Bella, era bem mais inteligente. Fiquei calado. Era melhor.

- Mas eu só aceitaria algo assim se fosse para ser a voz principal.  
- James... não me irrita.  
- O que? Vai dizer que quer ser a estrela? Você sempre quer chamar mais a atenção!

Aquilo tudo era demais para mim. Demais. Mil anos no purgatório seria bem mais confortável. Uma loira chegou.

- JAMES!

A loira pulou no colo de barata branca, jogando a coitada da Angie quase no chão. Loiras eram perigosas. Vide Rosalie.

- Amor, quanto tempo! Você nem atendeu mais as minhas ligações...  
- Está falando comigo?  
- Claro! Com quem mais?  
- Mas tipo... nos conhecemos é?

Ela fez cara de bunda. Amei. Daria um beijo em James agora. Não na boca, porra! Só tem mente pervertida lendo essa merda!

- Como assim, nos conhecemos? Esqueceu as três vezes no meu quarto? E as duas na sua casa?

Uau! Precisava tirar o meu chapéu para barata branca. Ele ficou com ela o que...? Um dia só né? Bella precisava aprender com as amigas.

- Ah, sim! Você mora aqui, lembrei!

Ela arregalou os olhos azuis e depois foi fazendo cara de choro. Muiiiito bom! Bate aqui, James!

- Eu não acredito que você é igual a todos os outros...  
- De igual ele não tem nada, acredite.

Eu tive que defendê-lo. Nós não éramos mesmo iguais aos outros. Será que ela não percebeu? A força, a cor, o tamanho do... bem, será que ela não percebeu? Estou pasmo!

- Certo. Já superei. Espero que a próxima faça bom proveito!

Ela levantou com cara de bunda ainda.

- Acho que a Angie está fazendo.

A loira me fuzilou com os olhos. Ops.

- Quem?  
- Quem o que?  
- Quem está fazendo bom proveito?  
- Não sei... me conta também?

Ela virou para a pobre Angie que estava sentada roendo as unhas. Eca.

- Angie...? Algo a dizer?  
- Ma-mais ou m-menos...  
- Não culpe Angie de nada... ahn... desculpe amor, qual é mesmo seu nome?

Putz, eu estava amando barata branca. Já disse isso? Ele acabou com a loira.

- Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!

A loira (qual é mesmo o nome?) subiu as escadas batendo o pé e se trancou no quarto. A casa deu uma tremida com a batida da porta.

**## BELLA PDV ##**

Bem, já tínhamos entrado em 4 lojas e saído com sacolas lotadas. Pena que nada até agora foi para mim.

- Alice, onde vamos comprar as roupas para minha viagem?  
- Ah certo. Tem você também... vamos lá.

Entramos numa loja só de roupas femininas. OMFG! Que loja era essa? Não era bem o que eu tinha em mente, sabe? Porque eu nunca me vi vestindo roupas de couro.

- Alice... acho que não é isso que Edward quer que eu compre...  
- É sim.  
- Acho que não. Ele me queria bem vestida.

Ela me olhou mortalmente. Como se tivesse cometido algum sacrilégio. Ok. Eu não achava que me vestir de Matrix ou Anjos da Noite era sinônimo de estar bem vestida.

- Isso é o que você tem que usar!  
- Mas ele disse que o Lestat é vaidoso...  
- Exatamente!  
- Peraí Alice, sério.

Puxei meu braço que ela estava agarrando desde que chegamos no shopping. Já estava ficando sem circulação naquela parte do corpo!

- Eu não vou para Paris com essas roupas. Vão achar que sou prov...  
- VAMPIRA!

Hein?

- Edward quer que pensem que sou vampira?  
- Não... ele só quer te deixar mais parecida conosco.  
- Certo. Mas você não está usando couro!!!  
- Não aqui, em Forks.  
- E provavelmente não em Paris.  
- Você vai ver bastante couro aonde vai Bella... você não estará em Forks, onde nos misturamos aos humanos.  
- Ué... como assim? Em Paris então todo mundo sabe que vampiro existe?

Ela fez uma cara de quem não tinha paciência para explicar aquilo.

- Não. Não sabem. Não amola, ok? Vamos ver as roupas.

Eu só deixei ela me convencer, porque não queria correr o risco de Edward ficar puto e não querer mais me levar. Mas será mesmo que ele estava a par dessa situação do couro?

- Vista isso, quero ver!

Oh não. Um macacão? Não ficaria legal... mas ela não quis saber o que eu achava. Me empurrou para dentro do provador. Terminei de fechar o mega zíper lateral e abri a porta. Olhei para os lados e me certifiquei de ninguém estar me vendo.

- Ficou ótimo cunhadinha!  
- É... só falta o chicote!

Ela torceu a cara.

- Não somos masoquistas Bella.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Vamos levar! Vista esse!

Fui empurrada de novo. Vesti a porra do sobretudo. Me senti uma pistoleira. Só faltavam as botas com aquela porra prateda no calcanhar. Esqueci o nome da parada (a escritora esqueceu mesmo e não está com saco de procurar no Google). Saí do provador fingindo rodar uma pistola nos dedos.

- E aí, ficou legal?  
- Mais ou menos... experimenta esse!

Ah porra, só porque eu gostei desse! Vai tomar no cú, Alice. Vou levar esse aqui! Vesti o outro, vesti mais outros, e alguns milhares de outros. Saímos da loja com umas 10 sacolas. Eu ficaria um mês em Paris?

**## EDWARD PDV ##**

Fiquei aliviado quando Bella entrou pela porta um pouco mal colocada por Emmet. Parecia ter ficado torta...

- Ainda aqui James?  
- Está me expulsando Bella?  
- Não... ok, sim.  
- Não expulse James amor... ele foi tão legal hoje!

Certo, fiquei parecendo um viadinho falando assim. Que merda é essa Edward, seja macho!

- Legal?  
- Porra Cu... não me chama de legal não... parada mais homossexual!  
- Acho que é porque a Lauren não ficou muito satisfeita.

A garota falante agora tinha um sorriso maligno no rosto. Má!

- Ow. Imagino... tudo bem aí Angie?  
- Tudo... estou com medo de ser envenenada, mas tudo bem.  
- Edward, podemos falar a sós?

Alice me olhou com fúria. Ah merda! Olhei sua mente e me via despedaçado. Ow. Entendi.

- Eu nem queria levá-la Alice...  
- Sei. E só porque ela fez cara de cão pidão, você aceitou, né?  
- Bem...  
- Ah Edward! Eu sempre quis também!  
- Ok. Isso não é hora de ciúmes...  
- Certo. Aqui está seu cartão. Comprei umas coisas para mim também.

Olhei sua mente. Vi brilhos em excesso. Ei, aquilo era um diamante?

- ALICE!  
- Fui!

Me controlei e deixei-a ir embora, ao invés de fazer picadinho à lá vidente. Bella se aproximou depois que Alice saiu. Ela também não parecia contente. Mulheres...

- Edward, acho que você esqueceu de me informar o estilo de roupa que devo usar...  
- Alice não te ajudou?  
- Ah, ajudou sim! Até mais do que eu queria. Mas o legal é que eu agora tenho todo um figurino para quando fizerem Anjos da Noite 3.

Ah, ela era tão lindinha irritada!

- Tenho certeza que você vai ficar linda de couro!  
- Sem comentários, Cullen...

Eu a segurei pela cintura enquanto ela subia para o quarto.

- Preciso ligar para meu pai... avisar da viagem.  
- Pai?

Wow. Eu nem tinha me ligado que Bella tinha pais. Acho que eu era o único da relação que os pais morreram há mais de 200 anos, certo?

- Sim, meu pai. E por falar nele, preciso apresentar vocês.  
- Hein?

- O que foi? Vai dizer que tem medo do meu pai?

Não... mas era estranho eu precisar da benção do pai dela... eu era um pouquinho mais velho que ele.

- Claro que não amor! Estou louco para conhecer seu pai!

Mentira!

- Ok, então... vou marcar com ele quando voltarmos de Paris.  
- Que legal! Não vejo a hora!

Que merda hein...

**## BELLA PDV ##**

Voltamos para o quarto e deitei com ele na cama. Eu podia ficar sempre assim... só nós dois no nosso mundinho. Sem as garotas, sem a família dele, sem James, sem...

- Jake, sai daqui droga!

O cão correu. Sem James, sem Jake... muito melhor!

- Bella, eu ainda não te cobrei por te levar para Paris...  
- Me cobrar? Você quer em cobrar? Eu sou P-O-B-R-E, Edward!  
- Amor... cobrar em favores sexuais... não preciso de dinheiro.

Ah sim. Entendi. Mas... não precisa de dinheiro?

- Eu acho que você vai mudar de idéia quando chegar sua fatura do cartão.  
- Hein?  
- Pergunte para Alice depois.  
- Não preciso... já sei que tem diamantes no meio...

Ele estava puto agora. Gostoso!

- Nem liga amor... eu deixo você me agarrar se quiser...

Ele fez aquele sorriso torto que levantava até defunto. Inclusive os defuntos machos, ok?

- Já que você está implorando, eu posso fazer esse esforço...

Implorando? Eu? Ah Edward...

- Agora você perdeu!

Levantei e saí correndo em direção ao banheiro e tranquei a porta. Ouvi o baque.

- Bella...  
- Perdeu Edward... perdeu.  
- Amor, eu vou quebrar a porta se você não abri-la.

Eu pensei nisso. Ele quebraria mesmo... que saco! Por que eu não namorava um garoto fracote normal? Abri a merda da porta e vi um borrão pulando em cima de mim e me empurrando na parede.

- AI!  
- Desculpe.

Porra, a parede era dura, ok? Vou ficar roxa. Percebi que estávamos em baixo d'água quando as gotas começaram a pingar na minha cabeça.

- Espero que não tenha feito escova Bella.  
- Cala a boca Edw...

Nem consegui terminar porque a língua dele estava dentro da minha boca, se mexendo. Céus! Tirei rápido sua camisa enquanto ele tirava minha roupa toda. Ele podia ir no meu ritmo, por favor? Ok, cheguei na calça! Edward estava rindo.

- Quer ajuda amor?

Achei melhor não responder... eu mandaria ele calar a boca e isso não é muito romântico. Isso! Desabotoei a merda da calça. E lá vinha a box pretinha. Ele devia ter coleção de cueca preta...

- Dá licença Bella!

Edward arrancou a cueca (menos uma para a coleção) e me pegou no colo, passando minhas pernas em volta do seu corpo e me tacando na parede de novo. Puta que pariu, isso dói! Eu acabaria de costelas quebradas.

- Você está meio violento hoje...  
- Eu sou violento Bella... sou delicado só com você.

Isso lá é coisa que se fale para uma mulher subindo pelas paredes? NÃO! Agarrei seus cabelos com toda a força do mundo.

- Então me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa!

Ele riu no meu pescoço e me olhou.

- Você é estranha cara...

Ah, qual é? Vai dizer que em 338 anos ele nunca ouviu essa frase? Morava onde? Num monastério? Senti suas mãos cravando na minha cintura e me puxando contra seu corpo. Aquela... coisa... dura... abriu passagem e eu ainda sentia incômodo quando entrava. Mas então ele começou a se mexer e o prazer tomou conta. Eu estava ficando expert! Ou não. Acho que não. Um dia, talvez. Minhas costas batiam com força na parede mas eu já não estava nem mais aí para nada. Aproveitei a posição e percebi que tinha total acesso à bunda dele. OMG. Ainda não tinha me aproveitado daqueles dois pedaços de carne redondos, duríssimos e brancos.

**## EDWARD PDV ##**

Bella estava apertando minha bunda. Safada! Eu sempre desconfiei... Ok, concentre-se Edward! Ela mordia os lábios deliciosos, gemendo baixinho para mim e apertando as pernas no meu corpo. Eu sentia-a quente, mesmo com a água fria caindo sobre nossos corpos. Talvez eu até estivesse sendo grosso demais, mas meu instinto pedia algo mais selvagem, mais animal. Então eu aumentei mais ainda o ritmo, deixando-a ofegante, puxando meus cabelos e chamando pelo meu nome. Gostosa para caralho! Brinquei com seus mamilos que pareciam querer quebrar de tão durinhos. Ela agora abria a boca e fazia cara de sofrimento. Puro tesão! Senti seu corpo tremer no meu, se contrair comigo dentro e ir relaxando aos poucos, enquanto eu segurava-a e chegava também ao orgasmo. Nós simplesmente éramos feitos um para o outro.

Coloquei-a em pé no chão e aproveitei para dar-lhe um banho. Claro que não iria desperdiçar a chance de dar umas apalpadinhas aqui e ali. Sim, sou mau. Segurava com força sua nuca para lhe beijar, enquanto passava o sabonete pelas suas costas, descia até sua bunda maravilhosa e entrava pelo meio das suas pernas.

- Você não cansa, né?  
- Não... eu nem durmo amor...

Ela riu e se apoiou no meu pescoço, esperando eu lavá-la. Fomos tirados do transe quando começaram a bater na porta. O que era agora, casa infernal?

- Bella, preciso tomar banho!  
- E eu quero pegar meu creme que está aí no armário!  
- O Edward está aí dentro?

Contei até 10 antes de correr para arrancar aquelas cabeças. Enrolamos-nos nas toalhas e saímos.

**## BELLA PDV ##**

Edward estava sentado na cama prestando atenção em mim, enquanto eu discava para meu pai. Desde que as aulas começaram que eu não estava tendo muito contato com ele.

- Pai?  
- Ei Bells! Tudo bem querida?  
- Tudo... estou ligando para avisar duas coisas.  
- Problemas Bells?

Por que problemas? Ele achava que eu só ligava quando tinha problemas?

- Não! Bem, antes de mais nada, eu estou namorando!

O outro lado ficou mudo. Mudo. Continuava mudo.

- Pai!!!  
- Namorando é? Quem é o cara?  
- O "cara" é Edward Cullen, pai... e é maravilhoso comigo.  
- Quantos anos Bells?

Oh merda. Ele tem 338... Tampei o telefone.

- Edward, quantos anos você diz que tem?  
- 25.  
- 25, ok?  
- Meio velho para você, não acha?

Não pai... velho é 338.

- Não... velho ele seria se tivesse sua idade...  
- Não precisa me chamar de velho Bells, eu sei que sou. Mas tem muita dona aí que gosta!  
- Ew pai! Não comente isso comigo!  
- Certo. E quando vou conhecer esse... Edward?  
- Quando nós voltarmos de Paris.  
- Como é que é?

Achei melhor assim... sabe, que nem puxar rápido o band-aid para não sentir tanta dor.

- Eu vou com ele para Paris.

Conhecer um vampiro famoso. Melhor não falar isso.

- E você simplesmente me avisa assim Bells?  
- Bem, nós decidimos isso hoje, então...  
- Eu não sei se sua mãe vai gostar disso e eu tam...  
- Pai, minha mãe está super longe. Nem precisa saber. E quando eu voltar, te ligo para marcarmos, ok?

Ele resmungou alguma coisa impossível de entender...

- Certo Bella. Pelo visto você está decidida. A gente perde os filhos quando eles se tornam maiores de idade mesmo...

Quanto drama! Ele e Edward se dariam bem...

- Beijos pai, depois nos falamos.

Desliguei e me virei para encontrar Cullen irritante rindo.

- O que foi?  
- Seu pai te chama de Bells? Me lembra Hells. Sacou? Inferno, vampiro...  
- Era para rir?

Ele estava rindo. A graça da piada não tinha chegado até mim ainda.

- Bells... até que é legal!  
- Nem vem Edward... só meu pai me chama assim. Ia ficar estranho.  
- Estranho por que Bells?

Óh céus, eu mereço! Ele não podia mesmo escolher um outro apelido, que não me fizesse lembrar do meu pai, né? Não podia, né?

- Deixa pra lá Edward...  
- Minha Hells'zinha vem cá!

Como se não pudesse ficar pior... hells'zinha? De onde ele tirou isso? Era um apelido infernal. Literalmente! Senti sua boca beijando meu pescoço, delícia! Ele parou um pouco e ficou me olhando sério. Os olhos começaram a ganhar um tom de vermelho escuro.

- Estou com fome... preciso comer.  
- Estou aqui!

Ele sorriu e passou os dedos nos cabelos.

- Sem duplo sentido amor...  
- Ah. Ok. Você adora falar isso né?  
- Isso o que Bells?  
- Duplo sentido.  
- Ah sim... eu quem comecei a falar isso... depois de mim, todo mundo resolveu me copiar.  
- Ah.

Quem sou eu para discordar...

**## EDWARD PDV ##**

Aquela noite passou rápida e sábado voou. A noite de sábado para domingo, eu levei Bella para dormir lá em casa, pois sairíamos cedo de casa no domingo.

- Tem certeza que não tem problema eu dormir aqui?  
- Absoluta. Quem manda nessa merda sou eu, não eles.

E era eu sim. Algum problema com isso? Vem aqui resolver comigo, vem. Ok, momentos imbecis à parte, entramos em casa. Alice veio correndo.

- Que bom que chegaram! Só estamos esperando vocês.  
- Para...?  
- Jogar.  
- Jogar? O que?

Bella parecia curiosa. Mal sabe ela que os jogos aqui de casa não são lá muito comuns...

- Pôker!  
- Não Alice. Boa noite.

Puxei Bella e subi as escadas, mas a cabelos-espetados vinha atrás.

- Deixa de ser chato Edward! Vamos jogar... está tudo preparado já.  
- Alice, você viu aí em algum lugar da sua mente, eu e Bella jogando?  
- Bem... não... mas mes...  
- Sem mais. Viu? Não viu, né? Então...  
- Bella, vem jogar! Por favor!

Bella me olhou sem saber o que responder. Ela era tão boazinha querendo agradar minha irmã. Tadinha.

- Nã precisa jogar Bells.  
- Precisa sim!

Alice a puxava de um lado e eu de outro.

- Ok, gente... eu vou quebrar assim!  
- Larga ela Alice. Porra!  
- Edward, você está me devendo... já que eu NÃO vou para Paris.

Ah, chantagem. Adorava essa parte.

- Edward, não acho nenhum problema nós jogarmos uma partidinha só... eles estavam esperando...  
- É streap-poker Bella!  
- Oh. Ok. Vamos dormir.

Eu sabia que se Bella jogasse, ia perder todas. Meus irmãos não precisavam ver minha namorada nua. Acordei-a com um beijo molhado e me senti o cara mais sortudo do planeta quando os olhos cor de chocolate se abriram para me olhar.

- Eu estou ficando tão mal acostumada...  
- Pode ficar. Mesmo se enjoar eu não vou largar mais...

Ela riu e sentou-se na cama. Eu fiquei olhando-a ali, naquela cama que nunca foi usada. Até então.

- Você sabia que eu tinha mania de ficar deitado aqui, olhando pro teto?  
- Coisa de maluco, né?  
- Talvez... era uma mania A.B.  
- A.B.?

Eu sorri e tirei uma mecha que caía nos seus olhos.

- Antes de Bella.  
- Ohhhhh, que fofo!  
- QUE GAY!  
- Vai se fuder Emmet!

Meu irmão ridículo devia estar passando pela porta do meu quarto nessa hora. Maldita audição vampírica! Levantei e puxei Bella pela cintura, alisando seus cabelos macios e com um cheiro que eu amava. Era shampoo de que? Acho que de morango... não que eu tenha comido morango há menos de 100 anos, no mínimo.

- Vai se arrumar, vamos sair em uma hora, ok?  
- Ok. Tenho mesmo que usar aquelas roupas, né?  
- É.

Ela torceu a cara e saiu em direção ao banheiro. Bella Swan combinava com a decoração do meu quarto. Depois de tudo pronto, comecei a levar as malas para o carro, que deixaria no aeroporto. Táxi realmente era algo que não me alegrava. Eles são lerdos demais (os taxistas, os carros não têm culpa).

- Vou torcer para o avião não cair Bella. Mentira, não vou não.

Rosalie era adorável. Me perguntei por que ainda estava viva. Emmet deu uma cutucada nela e a peste sorriu forçada.

- Boa viagem.  
- Não precisa Rose... você fica estranha quando sorri.  
- Bella, entregue isso para Lestat, por favor?

Alice esticou a mão com um papel dobrado nela. O que era aquilo? E como assim, Bella entregaria algo a ele? Que engraçado! Arranquei o papel da mão da cabelos-espetados.

- Que porra é essa?

A baixinha ficou tentando pegar de volta, pulando em cima de mim.

- Alice, não me obrigue a brincar de bobinho contigo!  
- Me devolve Edward!  
- Primeiro vou ler.  
- O que é isso Alice?  
- Nada Jazz!

Eu comecei a rir. Era cartinha de fã. OMG. Alice pagando pau para Lestat. Ninguém merece isso.

- Oh Jasper... acho que você não está dando muito no couro...  
- Que droga é essa Alice?  
- Nada!  
- Parece que sua namorada é apaixonada por outro. Mais precisamente por Lestat.

Jasper fechou a cara. Mas ele sempre estava de cara fechada, então até aí não era nenhuma novidade.

- Quem nunca quis dar para Lestat que atire a primeira pedra...

Eu quase engasguei quando ouvi as palavras saírem da boca de Rosalie. Emmet a olhou desesperado. Medo de galho...

- Como assim Rose? Me explica isso!  
- Calma Emmet... eu nunca dei para ele. Até porque nunca o vi.

Ela falava na maior tranqüilidade enquanto ignorava nossos rostos e se concentrava na sua lixa de unha.

- Então não deu porque não o conheceu. Se fudeu Em!  
- Ah é Rose? É isso assim então?  
- Não torra minha paciência Emmet. Acha que não sei do que você apronta? Eu sei muito bem das suas aventuras com aquela... escrava.  
- Não fala assim da Escrava K!

Opa. Ela ainda existia? A escrava gostosinha?

- Ainda tem ela Emmet?  
- Eu guardei... para me saciar a fome de vez em quando.  
- A fome. Sei...  
- Cala a boca Edward! Não enche!

- Vocês dois têm problemas... um come a escrava, a outra quer dar para Lestat. Uma relação aberta, eu diria.

Abaixei na hora que vi uma lixa pontuda voando forte em minha direção. Pena que o passarinho que passava na hora não teve a mesma rapidez.

- Melhor irmos logo Bells.  
- Bells? Hahahahaha!

Emmet parecia que iria se mijar ali.

- Isso me lembra Hells!

Ok, essa piada era MINHA! Não gostei. Muito menos Bella, que entrou no carro batendo forte a porta.

- Bem, mantenham a casa em pé. Gostaria de ter aonde morar quando voltar.

Entrei no carro, dando uma última olhada para aqueles rostos sorridentes. Conhece o ditado: _"quando o gato sai, os ratos fazem a festa"_? Pois é. Medo.


	19. Capítulo 19

**N/A: **_Oi pessoal! Capítulo novo..._

_Tenho 2 observações para fazer._

_**1ª:** Eu precisei colocar links para vcs verem as fotos que eu postei, então, coloquei espaço nos links... Quem se interessar em abrir, é só copiar e depois tirar todos os espaços, ok? Eu não sabia que dava para fazer isso com os espaços. Já deixei de postar muita música aqui (pois faço posts com trila sonora na maioria das vezes) por achar que o site bloqueava :s_

_**2ª:** Não estranhem num determinado momento do capítulo, que vcs verão vários nomes de mulheres rsrsrs Foi homenagem aos leitores do orkut, na época que escrevi isso._

_No mais, boa leitura e muitos reviews, por favor :)_

_Bjs, K._

**Obrigada pelos reviews: Thainá, Ingrid, Danda, Brenda, Oráculo, Tatars e Carol!**

**## BELLA PDV ##**

Preciso dizer aqui que eu nunca voei para tão longe. Só andei de avião pelo país mesmo, coisa rápida, sabe? Agora eu iria sobrevoar um oceano. Céus, eu queria um calmante!

- Amor, você realmente não podia ter um namorado normal. Já estaria estraçalhando o braço dele...  
- Estou apreensiva.  
- Você tem medo de voar Bells?  
- Não. Sim. Mais ou menos. Nunca fiquei tanto tempo dentro de um.

Ele sorriu e passou o braço em volta de mim.

- Se cairmos, serei seu pára-quedas particular.

Ok, isso não foi reconfortante. Como assim, se cairmos?

- Nós vamos cair? Alice disse alguma coisa?

Me arrependi de falar a palavra "cair" muito alto. Uma senhora do outro lado começou a gritar.

- O avião está caindo!

O pânico se alastrou totalmente. Pessoas levantavam, rezavam, gritavam e a comissária me olhava com raiva.

- Er... não vamos... eu acho.  
- Senhoras e senhores passageiros, aqui quem fala é o Comandante McAvoy, queiram, por favor, se acalmar. O avião escontra-se em perfeito estado, e logo mais estarei passando todas as informações a respeito da velocidade em que estamos e a previsão de chegada.

Fui relaxando com a boca de Edward roçando na minha orelha e descendo pelo pescoço. Isso sim era legal. Muito legal. Fiquei com vergonha quando vi uma velhinha nos olhando assustada.

- Edward, qual a graça de estar na 1ª classe, se tem outras pessoas estranhas junto?

Ele riu nos meus cabelos. Aquilo era maravilhoso, seu hálito gelado em mim.

- Ela deve estar pensando o mesmo de nós, Bella.  
- Mas você não é estranho!  
- Não... só estou de óculos escuros dentro do avião.

Eu me olhei e percebi que estava estranha também. Não devia ser sempre que você dava de cara com uma garota às 08:00hs da manhã, com roupas de couro. Fechei a janelinha do meu lado.

**## EDWARD PDV ##**

Bella estava dormindo e babando no meu ombro quando deram o aviso para colocar o cinto. Ignorei o fato da comissária ter piscado para mim.

- Bella, acorda...

Chamei-a enquanto alisava seu braço. Os olhos abriram-se lentamente, sonolentos e avermelhados. Não que nem os meus. Piadinha escrota, né? Nem iria contá-la.

- Chegamos?  
- Quase. Vamos pousar. Coloque o cinto, ok?

Alguns minutos depois, estávamos saindo do avião. Senti a comissária deslizar a mão para dentro do bolso da minha calça, quando passávamos pela porta. Mas que merda...? Saí dali e peguei o papel que ela colocara lá. "Você é lindo, me ligue: xxx-xxxx"

- O que é isso?  
- Cantada.  
- Hein?  
- Nada... só um bilhete para mim.  
- E isso não é nada? Quem é a vadia?  
- Amor, estamos entrando em outro país. Pode não chamar muita atenção?  
- Certo. Mas estou puta!

Ela ficava lindinha assim.

- A mulher só me achou bonito... nada demais. Acostume-se.  
- Cala a boca Edward!

Chegamos na Imigração, o homem no guichê olhou umas dez vezes para minha identidade. Era tão mais fácil quando era atendido por uma mulher...

- 1983?  
- Isso.  
- 25 anos?  
- Exato.

Ele sabia fazer contas. Palmas para ele!

- Edward A. Cullen?

Caralho...

- O próprio.  
- Certo. Pode passar.

O maldito carimbou meu passaporte. Acho bom mesmo. Estava cedo para sair matando. Franceses...

Saímos pelo terminal 2 e procurei em volta. Não era tão difícil achar. Um homem alto, de terno todo preto, óculos escuros e pele branca que nem parede.

- Vamos.

Me aproximei e ele pegou nossas malas.

- Senhor Cullen?  
- Exato.  
- Seja bem-vindo.

Ele olhou para Bella.

- Bem-vindos.  
- Obrigado. Podemos ir?  
- Acompanhem-me.

Saímos do aeroporto e entramos numa limusine parada na entrada. O homem entrou no lado do carona e o carro seguiu viagem.

- É perto daqui?  
- Não.  
- Quantos minutos mais ou menos?  
- Bella, não é perto. Coloque aí quarenta minutos, pelo menos.  
- O que? Nós vamos sair de Paris, por acaso?  
- Mais ou menos.  
- Como assim, mais ou menos Edward?  
- É afastado de Paris, na verdade.

Ela fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.

- Não vou conhecer a cidade da luz?  
- Eu te trago aqui um dia desses, de noite, ok?  
- Ok. Mas por que ele mora tão longe?

Certo. Hora de explicar as coisas a ela. Tirei os óculos e relaxei.

- Sabe meu medalhão?  
-Sei...  
- O medalhão foi forjado no sangue do primeiro. Cada cria dele, recebeu um desse.  
- Peraí. Quem é esse primeiro?  
- O primeiro vampiro. Vlad Tepes.  
- Quem?  
- Drácula.

Ela arregalou os olhos e se arrepiou.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Drácula... foi quem...  
- Me transformou.

**## BELLA PDV ##**

OMFG! Como ele me dizia isso assim?

- Você... não me contou... quando eu perguntei sobre ele...

Respira Isabella, respira.

- Não era a hora certa para contar Bella.

Eu percebi que estava de boca aberta. Fechei.

- Ok.  
- Continuo?  
- Prefere esperar pelo nosso casamento amor? Para me contar sobre sua família?  
- Você aprendeu rápido demais comigo, sabia?

Sim, sabia. Mas fiquei quieta.

- Então... cada um recebeu um medalhão igual... que só usamos quando realmente é preciso. Na verdade, eu não gosto. Porque ao mesmo tempo que me dá uma força incomum, me consome também, e me deixa muito faminto.  
- Ele te dá poder?  
- Algo assim. Ele me dá o poder do sangue do meu... pai, digamos assim.  
- Então você é muito mais forte que Emmet, Jasper, Alice e Rosalie?  
- Quando o uso, sim. E não é que eu fique mais forte. Não é apenas força física. Eu fico mais poderoso. Em tudo.  
- Você... usou no dia que o motoqueiro...  
- Sim. Na verdade, eu não ia usar. Eu só mostrei a eles. Todo vampiro, que não seja imbecil e nem ridiculamente novo, sabe o significado do medalhão. Eu só precisei mostrá-los, para entenderem que não teriam chance comigo.

Ele ficava gostoso assim.

- Você está gostoso falando nisso...

Passei a ponta do pé pela sua perna e subi devagar. Edward riu e segurou minha perna no seu colo.

- Não aqui, ok?  
- Ok.

Eu estava untada... mas ok.

- Continuando... já sabe sobre meu criador, sobre o medalhão.  
- E onde entra Lestat nessa história?  
- Ele foi criado por um irmão de sangue meu. Magnus.  
- Então ele não é poderoso que nem você? Ou que nem esse Magnus?  
- Ele não tem o medalhão. Mas por algum motivo que ninguém entende, Lestat se tornou quase tão poderoso quanto Drácula.

- Ele é mais poderoso que você?  
- Se eu não estiver usando o medalhão, sim. Infinitamente mais.

**## EDWARD PDV ##**

Me sentia mais leve em ter contado tudo a ela. Uma hora Bella precisaria saber, né?

- Só me explica uma coisa... o Drácula não é extremamente antigo?  
- Sim. Vlad nasceu em 1431.  
- E quando ele virou vampiro?

Precisava fazer perguntas difíceis?

- Essa é a pergunta que não quer calar.  
- Você não sabe quando seu pai virou vampiro?  
- Bella, ele não é realmente meu pai!  
- Ah, você entendeu... e tipo, meu pai nunca me deu um medalhão não...

Hilária!

- O que importa é que ele me mordeu, eu bebi seu sangue e voilá! Aqui estou eu.  
- Ele... existe ainda?

Ela mordeu os lábios.

- Claro. Só não imagino onde esteja.

Olhei pela janela e vi que estávamos quase chegando. Sabia disso porque não via mais sinal de civilização por perto.

- Bella, fique sempre perto de mim. Sempre. Nós estaremos entrando num covil. Aqui, é a lei deles.  
- Mas não é só Lestat que vamos visitar?  
- Acho que você não entendeu... ele não mora sozinho. Ele tem, tipo, o reino dele.

Senti ela engolir seco. Era bom mesmo que ela ficasse com medo.

**## BELLA PDV ##**

Quando Edward falou que Lestat tinha o seu próprio reino, eu não entendi muito bem. Nós estávamos super distantes de Paris ou qualquer outro sinal de vida humana. Eu só via campos e mais campos pela janela. Até que eu vi, muito longe, uma construção. Conforme íamos nos aproximando, eu tremia.

- Agora sim, você pode dizer que viu um castelo de perto.  
- É a-ali que nós v-vamos?  
- Exatamente. O Castelo de Chambord.

Edward me contou rapidamente a história daquele castelo. Tipo, ninguém sabia nada sobre mim, mas o castelo tinha história, sacou? Que pobre mortal eu sou...

- Para construí-lo foram usados 1800 homens e a obra durou 20 anos. São 440 aposentos, 14 escadarias, 70 escadas menores e 365 lareiras. Uma parte do projeto da construção foi elaborada por Da Vinci...  
- Você contou quantas lareiras existem lá?  
- Eu passei alguns anos aqui Bella.  
- Ah. Eu passei alguns anos em Forks.

Ele riu e eu também. Que vida ridícula eu tive! Enquanto Edward morava do Castelo de Chambord... eu via a chuva cair da janela da casa de Charlie! O carro parou na entrada e o motorista veio abrir a porta enquanto o engravatado tirava as bagagens da mala.

**Fotos e link sobre a história do castelo.**

h t t p : / / www . lepanto . com . br / Imagens / Chambord1 . J P G

h t t p : / / img320 . imageshack . us / img320 / 4829 / img1835mediumgk1 . j p g

h t t p : / / www . viagensimagens . com / cast _ chambord . h t m

- Boa tarde, senhor Cullen!  
- Tudo bem, Harold?  
- Tudo ótimo. Quanto tempo o senhor não nos visita...  
- Muito tempo mesmo... andei ocupado.  
- O príncipe o aguarda! Por aqui.

Encostei em Edward para lhe falar ao ouvido.

- Príncipe?  
- Lestat.  
- Ele é príncipe?  
- Não.

Notei o tal de Harold com um olho na gente.

- Bella, não adianta falar baixo aqui... todos ouvem.

Maldita super audição! Privacidade então não fazia parte do vocabulário deles?

- Edward... ele tem algum poder? Que nem você e Alice?  
- Tem. Parecido com o de James.  
- Ah... atração... desse perigo então eu não corro.  
- Bella... eu não acabei de te dizer que ele é quase tão poderoso quanto Drácula?  
- Mas seu poder não funciona comigo, nem o de James. Só o de Alice. Pode ser que o dele também não.  
- Eu não tenho a mínima dúvida.

Ele estava falando sério?

- Então ele joga charme com o olhar? Poder bobo para alguém tão famoso.  
- Não. Ele entra na sua mente e a muda por completo.  
- Ah.

**## EDWARD PDV ##**

Será que agora ela me ouviria? Passamos pela porta que se fechou imediatamente atrás de nós. Agora tudo aqui era escuridão iluminada por candelabros. A mobília marrom escura, de séculos atrás, e os tapetes em cores grenás e pretas pelo chão. Pelo visto nada tinha mudado. Saímos do salão principal, entrando em outra sala.

- Edward.  
- Olá.  
- Oi Edward.  
- Oi.  
- Cullen.  
- Tudo bem?

Nada mudou mesmo. As mesmas caras de sempre continuavam por lá. Os calos de Lestat nunca o abandonavam. Passamos por outra sala, só de mulheres. Reconheci todas na hora. Patrícia, Puh, Jessica, Priscilla, a outra Priscila, Fran, Taty, Maya, Meny, Liv, May, Letícia, Lady, Maria Eduarda, Caaah, Marina, Michelle, Dany, Ju, Daniela, Juliane, Jany, Steph, Monique, Rach, Fernanda, Beward, Mah, Misa, Thami, Ariadni, Y., Nat, Karina, Bárbara, Gabi, Lily, Manu, Sayu, Made, Fernanda, Priscila, Alê, Glaucy, Nathii, Hithiara, Lele, Vanessa, Karen, Thelma, Priih, Amanda e Amanda.

- Quem são aquelas?  
- Mulheres de Lestat.  
- Ow.

**## BELLA PDV ##**

Começamos a subir por uma escada gigante, e saímos num corredor tão gigante quanto. Ali dentro do castelo era tudo escuro, pouco iluminado e os móveis escuros também não facilitavam. Pássavamos por algumas pessoas de vez em quando. Acho que não precisaria perguntar se eram vampiros... percebi rápido pelas roupas parecidas com as minhas e de Edward. O corredor parecia que não tinha fim, já estava cansada!

- Edward, isso não chega ao fim não?  
- Bella...

E paramos em frente a uma porta imensa, preta, incrustada com rostos... de... vampiros? Ow. Alguém lá dentro abriu a porta para nós entrarmos. Edward segurou minha mão e entrou comigo. Lá no final da sala, eu via janelas altas, com um cara parado na frente delas, de costas para nós. Falei baixo para Edward.

- Lestat?

O cara lá no fundo, sem se virar, me respondeu.

- Sim.

**MEU LESTAT:  
**h t t p : / / w w w . freewebs . com / free2hate _ 21 / lestat13 . j p g

Ele era alto, de cabelos chegando aos ombros, castanhos claros, quase loiros. Era muito mais pálido que Edward, muito mais mesmo. Suas olheiras também eram bem mais evidentes. E ele era muito, mas muito bonito. Não que Edward não fosse. Meu namorado era o mais perfeito do universo. Mas Lestat... dava um caldo. Eu entendi o motivo das minhas roupas. Me sentia parente dele agora. Lestat vestia apenas uma calça de couro e um sobretudo de couro, aberto, sem camisa por baixo. Precisava ficar se mostrando assim? Andamos até ele, que veio nos encontrar no meio do caminho. Primeiro cumprimentou Edward.

- Edward, como vai?  
- Muito bem, e você?

Ah que bonitinho. Meu namorado foda apertando a mão do vampiro mais foda da literatura. Depois do pai foda do meu namorado foda, claro. Yay!

- Vou bem... considerando os problemas.  
- Certo. Trataremos disso...

Ele me olhou. Lestat me olhou, sacaram? Eu gelei. Ele andou até mim e me contornou, parando de novo de frente para mim.

- Isabella Swan.

Eu olhei Edward. Como ele sabia meu nome? Fiquei quieta. Ele me olhou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não vai falar comigo?

Olhei Edward de novo.

- Bella...

Ele autorizou, então eu abri a boca.

- P-p-p-p.

Fechei de novo. Respirei.

- P-p-prazer.

Ele esboçou discretamente um sorriso de satisfação. Só porque eu estava nervosa? Eu ficava nervosa até com Edward que eu via todo dia!

- Eu sei que é.

OMG. Ele se achava pouco né?

- Namorada raivosa Edward...

Hein? Eu demonstrei raiva? Ah céus...

- Bella é... assim mesmo. Até comigo.  
- Entendo.

Ele me olhou friamente, me avaliando de novo.

- Deve haver algo muito peculiar em você, Isabella... para Edward se expor tanto a uma... humana.

Senti a mão de Edward se apertar na minha. Ele estava estressado. Fato!

- Quando poderemos tratar sobre o... problema, Lestat?

Lestat tirou os olhos que até então estavam concentrados em mim, e olhou Edward com um sorriso.

- Você a cada século fica mais tenso Edward... relaxe! Olhe onde você está! Vamos comemorar um pouco, ok?

Ele estalou os dedos e um vampiro mais troglodita (e feio) que Emmet entrou na sala trazendo duas mulheres pelos braços.

- Um presente de boas-vindas! Só uma, claro. A outra é minha!

Ele pegou uma das mulheres e deitou o pescoço dela, tirando os cabelos da frente. Edward apertou mais ainda minha mão.

- Depois... não aqui na frente dela.

Lestat me olhou com raiva. Eu não fiz nada ok?

- Ela não sabe como você se alimenta?  
- Sabe. Mas não precisa ver.

Lestat deu de ombros e olhou a mulher em seus braços.

- Bem... por isso eu não namoro...

Sem cerimônia, ele cravou os dentes no pescoço da mulher e eu vi o sangue jorrar. OMG. OMG. OMG.

Eu queria sair dali, porque Edward não nos tirava dali? O mais impressionante, é que a mulher não esboçava nenhuma reação. Simplesmente deixava ele sugá-la. Ele então parou e devolveu-a para o troglodita. Ela não estava morta, mas estava quase em coma. Ele passou um dedo no canto da boca e me olhou.

- Está sujo?  
- N-n-n...  
- Não. Podemos conversar agora?  
- Nossa Edward! Não! Não quero me estressar a essa hora do dia! Se você quer, vá jogar uma partida de xadrez então...

Nossa, ele era pior que Edward em matéria de sarcasmo. Eu iria sofrer ali. Vamos amor, mexa essa bunda e vamos embora...

- Não ficarei muito tempo, Lestat. Espero que não deixe para meu último dia aqui...  
- Quando vocês vão?  
- Quarta.  
- Que isso! Fique até mês que vem, pelo menos.

Eu ri internamente. Imagina? _"Pai, vou ficar mais um pouco em Paris, ok?"_

- Não brinque Lestat. Vou embora na quarta.  
- Certo.

Ele virou de costas e saiu do salão, passando pela porta e andando pelo corredor. Tirou o sobretudo e jogou em cima de um outro troglodita seu que passava. Apenas levantou uma mão e falou sem se virar.

- Vou dormir Edward! Até mais tarde.

Ele soltou minha mão e esfregou a testa. Era uma misturada de puto com estressado e preocupado.

- Ele matou a garota?  
- Não.  
- Ele não mata então?

Edward me olhou torto.

- O que você acha Bella?  
- Mata?  
- Ele não matou porque estava de barriga cheia. Apenas isso.

Ok. Então ele comia bastante né? E provavelmente, com duplo sentido. Me assustei quando uma voz falou atrás de nós.

- Vou levá-los até seu aposento. Sigam-me.

Era o mesmo carinha que nos recebeu na porta. Simpático. Mentira.


	20. Capítulo 20

**N/A:** _Olá!!!!_

_Nesse capítulo entra um dos personagens mais importantes da fic. Não, não estou falando do Lestat ;)_

_Espero que gostem da minha __"cria"._

_**Reviews = Atualização**  
_

_Bjs, K._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**## Edward PDV ##**

Não ia mais conseguir falar com Lestat, enquanto ele não acordasse. Sim... ele dormia. Me pergunto se ele gostava de fingir, ou se ele realmente podia dormir. Lembro de Vlad dizendo que gostava de passar as horas diurnas na cama, e só quando a tarde chegava que saía para caçar. Mas na verdade, eu nunca soube se ele dormia ou só passava as horas que nem eu, olhando para o teto. O que me irritava era a convicção com a qual Lestat falava. Vou dormir. Faltava apenas dizer que sonharia com os anjos. Ou no caso dele, com o inferno.

Subimos até o 5º andar, com Bella quase morrendo já. Meus devaneios me fizeram esquecer de pegá-la no colo. Ela se apoiava em mim quando entramos pelo corredor.

- Por que é tudo tão escuro?  
- Ele prefere assim.  
- Ele... é dono disso aqui?  
- Sim.

Nós entramos no quarto e fechei a porta na cara do panaca. Bella estava rodando em torno de si mesma olhando boquiaberta para o quarto.

- Maior que a minha faculdade...  
- Não exagere Bella.  
- Ok. Maior que a minha casa.  
- Melhorou.

Ela subiu na cama e ficou pulando que nem criança. Mulheres...

- Isso aqui é muito legal! Melhor do que Disney! Queria ter trazido uma máquina!  
- Ok amor, desce daí. Vem cá...

Ela saiu da cama e veio até mim, me abraçando.

- Como ele sabia meu nome?  
- Lestat?  
- É.  
- Eu contei. Antes de te trazer, eu liguei e avisei.  
- Ah! Ele sabia que eu vinha?  
- Não amor... eu ia te trazer para o covil de Lestat, sem avisá-lo.

- Bem, não importa... você sabia que ficou super sexy contando sua história lá no carro?

Ela passava as mãos pela minha bunda. Safada! Me agarra, vai! Fui tirando a blusa e andando, fazendo ela cair de costas na cama.

- Quer que eu conte de novo?

Ela sorriu e envolveu suas pernas nas minhas, me puxando para a cama também.

- Bells, você anda tão safadinha... mas eu gosto!  
- É bom mesmo gostar. Na falta de você, tem o Lestat!

Hein? Opa!

- Que porra é essa Bella?

Ela ficou vermelha.

- Era brincadeira!  
- Não se brinca com uma coisa dessas. Nunca se brinca, em hipótese alguma, com galhos!  
- Ok. Eu só brinquei, nada demais.  
- Sei.

Perdi o tesão. Não é legal ouvir sua namorada falar de Lestat. Nunca é legal. Eu sabia exatamente o poder que ele tinha com elas...

- Parou?

Ela ficou ajoelhada na cama e me abraçou por trás. Eu não ia voltar para ela. Perdeu Bella, perdeu.

- Parei por hoje.  
- Mas nem começamos Edward!  
- Broxei Bella!  
- Fala sério! Por causa disso?  
- Talvez. Vou tomar banho...  
- Amor...  
- Fala com a parede Bella...

**## Bella PDV ##**

Ele foi mesmo tomar banho! Não creio nisso... era a segunda vez no dia que Edward me deixava em condições catastróficas! Puta que pariu! Bem, se ele queria assim, eu é que não ia insistir. Abri a porta e saí do quarto. Vamos fazer um tour! Se arrependimento matasse... como eu queria estar com minha máquina nas mãos. E tipo, quanto será que vale um jarro desse aqui? Peguei a porcelana trabalhada milimetricamente, linda demais. Minha mãe provavelmente infartaria em ver a decoração dessa casa. Desse castelo, na verdade... Não sei o motivo, mas quando fui botar o jarro de volta no móvel do corredor, ele escorregou e bem... já sabem, né?

- Merda Bella!

Olhei em volta, não tinha ninguém. Sem testemunhas. Corri de volta para o quarto e tranquei a porta.

- Bella! O que houve?

Edward estava saindo do banheiro, enrolado na toalha, e me olhava asustado. Porque a minha cara devia ser de quem fez merda, claro!

- Nada.  
- Você está ofegante, vermelha e de olho arregalado. Quer mesmo que eu acredite?

Ah mas que porra! Era melhor contar a ele. Podia inventar uma boa desculpa para Lestat.

- Quebrei um jarro.  
- Hein?  
- Um jarro ali do corredor. Estava vendo...  
- Você pegou nele?  
- Aham.  
- Não podia olhar onde ele estava, né?  
- Aparentemente, minhas mãos foram atraídas por ele...  
- Sei.  
- Será que era caro?  
- Provavelmente.

Engoli seco. Morri, né?

- E agora?  
- Agora nada ué.  
- Quando Lestat descobrir, ele vai me matar?

Edward riu. Era engraçado?

- Amor... você acha mesmo que ele sabe quantos jarros tem no castelo?

Num lugar com 440 quartos, realmente, tinha lógica.

- Certo... que bom.

Ele ficou pelado e foi abrir a mala. Óh céus. Me chicoteia!

- Ainda está com raiva?  
- De que?

Ah que lindo! Esqueceu...

- De nada...

Quem era eu para lembrá-lo! Fui até ele e o abracei.

- De você citar Lestat na hora que eu tentava transar contigo?

Ow. Ele lembrou.

- Talvez...  
- Já superei. Se vamos ficar aqui alguns dias, preciso ignorar isso.  
- Hum... eu sei uma ótima maneira de te recompensar...  
- Na verdade, eu pensei em te dar umas aulinhas de história.  
- Está de sacanagem, né?  
- Bells, não é qualquer dia que você entra num lugar desses... cultura amor!  
- Cultura porra nenhuma Edward! Você poderia me jogar agora nessa cama?

Ele me olhou sorrindo e voou em cima de mim. Bom que o colchão era macio. Se fosse daqueles ortopédicos duros, eu estaria paraplégica agora... era uma vez coluna, sacou?

- Você vai precisar implorar Bella...  
- Eu imploro, eu suplico! Quer que me ajoelhe também?  
- Hum... não seria má idéia...

Pensei no fato de me ajoelhar e bem... estar tão perto de... sabe né? Céus!

- Pesando em alguma sacanagem Bella?  
- Oi? Eu? Não, por quê?  
- Ficou roxa...  
- Sem graça...

Ele foi passado a língua pelo meu pescoço e começou a descer as mãos pelas minhas coxas. Eu estava pegando fogo. Bateram na porta. Morra!

**## Edward PDV ##**

Saí de cima de Bella desejando o limbo eterno para a pessoa que batia na porta. Me enrolei de novo na toalha e fui abrir. Quando estava perto da porta, nem precisei abrir para descobrir quem era. Mas abri mesmo assim... eu gostava dele.

- Edward! Cansou da América?  
- Impossível... não. Vim resolver um assunto com Lestat.  
- Ah sim... imagino qual seja...  
- Todos aqui sabem?  
- Não. Estamos deixando-o trancado num quarto, ao lado do de Lestat. São poucos que estão sabendo.  
- Certo. É melhor assim mesmo. Essa notícia solta por aí... não sei como seriam as conseqüências.  
- Terríveis, provavelmente.

Ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça, depois olhou para dentro do quarto.

- Eita... atrapalhei alguma coisa aí? Soube que você trouxe uma humana, né?  
- Para ser sincero... atrapalhou uma boa foda... mas isso passa.

Nós rimos, voltando aos velhos tempos. Ele era tão mais legal que Lestat... sério Edward, isso soou gay.

- Bells, vem aqui para eu te apresentar uma pessoa!

**## Bella PDV ##**

Me levantei rápido da cama, ajeitando a roupa que Edward tinha tirado do lugar. Fui até a porta e parei no meio do caminho. Ele era alto, super pálido que nem Lestat, cabelos compridos e lisos, castanhos escuros e cara de cão carente. Só me vinha uma pessoa na cabeça com essa descrição. Morri. Morri.

- Vo-você é o...  
- Louis, sim, é ele...

Eu morreria feliz. Namorava um vampiro que era filho do Drácula, tinha conhecido Lestat e agora estava conhecendo Louis de Pointe Du Lac. Tem noção que eu sou fã desse cara? Abri um sorrisão e corri até a mala. Tirei um papel e uma caneta lá de dentro e voltei até eles.

- Au-autó-grafo, por favor... m-me dá um.

Ele me olhou com sua cara de bobo e olhou de volta para Edward.

- Ela me conhece?  
- Acho que é um tipo de fã...  
- Eu tenho fãs? Ow. Certo.

Fala comigo porra! Comigo! Meu maxilar doía por causa do sorriso.

- Oi Bella.

Owww, ele me chamou de Bella! Que lindo!

- Hehe.

Retardada!

- Oi!

Estiquei com convicção a mão que segurava o papel e a caneta. Ele pegou meio sem-graça e autografou. Edward estava com cara de puto. Tô nem aí.

- Isso é... estranho.  
- Minha namorada é estranha mesmo.

Louis sorriu e bateu nas costas de Edward.

- Quando vamos colocar os assuntos em dia?

Eu estava incluída no _"vamos"_, né?

**Meu Louis:  
**h t t p : / / w w w . esque . com / slr / images / louis _ door . j p g

- Claro! Vou só terminar de arrumar as coisas aqui.  
- E terminar a transa também, né?

Edward me olhou.

- Acho que não... ela pode trocar nossos nomes...  
-EDWARD!

Louis me olhou sem-graça e se despediu, deixando-nos a sós. Dei um soco em Cullen.

- Ficou maluco?

Ele estava rindo.

- Não... só queria te deixar muito envergonhada...

Irritante! Gostoso, mas irritante. Ele correu atrás de mim.

- Agora quem perdeu foi você, Edward!

Beijou minha orelha e sussurrou.

- Nós não vamos terminar isso agora Bella... mas se eu quisesse, eu não ia perder de jeito nenhum...

Ele piscou e levantou, vestindo a roupa que tinha separado. E lá estava eu, subindo pelas paredes. Era a terceira vez do dia. Ou seria quarta? Não conseguia nem mais contar...

- Já volto, ok?  
- Como assim? Não vou junto?  
- Bella, conversa de homem. Tem tempo que não encontro Louis... e depois... bem, também quero comer...

Precisava me contar? Não. Podia ficar de boca fechada. Porque tipo... eu queria ser a comida, sacou? Merda.

- Ok. Então tchau né... vou ficar vegetando sozinha aqui.  
- Vai ficar com certeza aqui, né?  
- Sim.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e saiu. Me joguei na cama e apertei o travesseiro na cara. Travesseiro grosso... isso me lembrou da louca com travesseiro na boca, lá no cinema. Credo!

Fechei os olhos e tentei dormir, para o tempo passar mais rápido. Se Edward fosse me deixar sozinha o dia inteiro todos os dias, essa viagem seria tediosa. Certo, eu não conseguia dormir... levantei e abri a porta. Ninguém no corredor... Fui explorar o local. O jarro quebrado ainda estava espatifado no chão. Fingi que não era comigo. O corredor por mais sombrio que fosse, conseguia ser acolhedor. E a penumbra me fazia sentir confortável e segura. Ele provavelmente fazia isso com essa intenção.

Cheguei na escada por onde nós tínhamos subido. Passei a mão no corrimão dourado e subi. Nem sabia para onde, mas fui subindo. Por algum motivo, que não sei qual, eu subi a escada até o final. Digo, aquele castelo tinha o que? Uns 10 ou 12 andares? Sei lá. Entrei pelo corredor do último andar. Era o mais bem decorado de todos. Nas paredes havia vários quadros de moldura em cobre antigo, com fotos de pessoas desconhecidas para mim. Tinham também quadros com paisagens, que mais pareciam lugares por onde Lestat tinha passado. Me lembrei de Edward dizendo que Da Vinci tinha participado do projeto do castelo. Será que eu encontraria alguma coisa dele por ali?

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi um barulho de porta abrindo. Olhei para o final do corredor, mas não apareceu ninguém. Andei até lá. A última porta estava aberta. Ela era preta com entalhos em vermelho, dando a impressão de serem rios de sangue ali estampados. Olhei rapidamente para dentro do quarto e vi uma cama de mármore negro, perfeitamente coberta com lençóis vermelhos e almofadas pretas. A pessoa tinha muito bom gosto.

- Mamãe não lhe ensinou que é feio espiar pela fechadura?

Senti um vento arrepiando todos os meus pêlos e um calafrio percorrendo minha espinha. Ow.

Ele apareceu dentro do quarto, ficando na frente da cama. Brincava com uma moeda entre os dedos.

- De-descul-culpe.

Me virei para voltar por onde vim, mas fui parada por sua voz.

- Não tão cedo. Volte.

Alguma coisa forçou meu corpo a retornar em direção à porta. Merda. Não era eu ali. Era? Senti minhas pernas se mexerem, entrando no quarto, conforme ele movia o dedo, me chamando. Que merda era essa?

- Achei que fosse demorar mais para vir.  
- Vir?  
- Aqui.

Eu estava a centímetros dele e não conseguia de maneira nenhuma desviar o olhar. Parecia algum tipo de imã.

- S-sabia que eu v-v-vinha aqui?

Ele sorriu calmamente, como quem torturava um inimigo aos poucos.

- Eu te chamei aqui.

Chamou? Não lembrava disso...

- Qu-quando?  
- Quando você saiu do quarto e subiu as escadas.

Puta que pariu. Por que mesmo eu não fiquei no quarto?

- Você é bem difícil de ler.  
- Ler? Você me lê?  
- Sim.

Edward tinha razão...

- Me-melhor eu ir...  
- Não lembro de ter te liberado.

Céus! O que ele queria? Meu sangue? Ele passou uma unha no meu pescoço. Congelei.

- Edward já lhe provou. Interessante...

Então eu lembrei do tal código de honra que Edward tinha comentado com James. Sobre a posse da vítima.

- Sim, provou. Isso faz com que eu seja apenas dele, certo?

Nem sei de onde eu tirei coragem e fôlego para falar aquilo de uma só vez. Lestat riu. Gargalhou.

- No mundo dele, talvez.

Hein? Morri, então? Finalmente? Depois de várias quase-mortes, talvez eu morra de fato. Engoli seco.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Estava colocando o papo em dia com Louis, ouvindo-o me contar agora de sua aventura com troca de estilo alimentar. Comentei com ele sobre o que Bella lera no livro de vampiros... deles serem _"vegetarianos"_.

- Realmente... é complicado... você sabe que no começo eu apelei até para os ratos.

Torci a cara quando lembrei dessa época negra dele.

- Você desistiu disso né?  
- Com certeza! Mas já experimentei de urso até tigre cara... a verdade é que não existe nada como o sangue humano.

Eu tinha que concordar. Não que eu já tivesse comido algum tigre ou coisa parecida. Eca. E então senti algo estranho. Não. Senti Bella em perigo. Desde que lambera seu sangue, tinha criado laços mais fortes com ela.

- Lestat!  
- O que?

Levantei apavorado e avisei a Louis enquanto corria.

- Bella está com Lestat.  
- Que merda. Boa sorte!

Subi em segundos a escada e apareci na porta do quarto dele. Lestat tinha uma das mãos no pescoço dela.

- Edward!  
- Ela não...

Ele a soltou e sorriu para mim. Conseguia ser diabólico.

- Não ia fazer nada a ela...

Bella me olhou e veio rápido na minha direção, alisando o pescoço. Senti seus braços em volta de mim e pude relaxar.

- Não deixe-a sozinha Edward... crianças costumam ser curiosas.  
- Me desculpe se ela lhe incomodou. Não acontecerá de novo.  
- Esqueça isso Edward... o que acha de resolvermos aquele problema agora?

Olhei para Bella que me olhava curiosa. Ela ainda ia morrer disso...

- Certo. Vou apenas levá-la de volta para o quarto e volto.  
- Pode trazê-la... ela vai ficar sabendo mesmo...  
- Posso ir junto? Mesmo?

Como ela ainda tinha capacidade de querer alguma coisa? Mas eu queria resolver logo isso.

- Ok. Vamos?

Lestat passou por nós, caminhando até uma porta ao lado de seu quarto. Destrancou a fechadura e abriu. A luz saiu pelo corredor... aquele quarto era bem mais iluminado que o resto do castelo. Peguei a mão de Bella e entrei junto com ele.

- Veja bem Edward. Ele não é muito sociável ainda... mande-a tomar cuidado com gestos bruscos.

Apertei a mão de Bella com muita força, mesmo sabendo que pudesse machucá-la. Era melhor eu do que... aquilo que eu via agora.

- Não se mova. Apenas mexa a boca para falar.  
- Edward... este é Hazel.

O que eu olhava agora, era como... olhar para um mito. Tudo que eu aprendi sobre nossa espécie, era infundado agora. Algo que ninguém nunca ousou fazer, nem nunca se comprovou de que existisse. Eu via uma criança. Pálida, olhos vermelhos e caninos expostos. Tinha o que? Uns 8 anos?

- Hazel...

Lestat se aproximou dele e agachou para ficar próximo de seu rosto. Estendeu-lhe um braço.

- Com fome?

A criança sorriu e cravou os dentes no braço do príncipe. Inacreditável.

- Você está dando seu sangue?  
- Algum sangue melhor para alimentá-lo?

Claro que não. Ele só estava criando um monstro! Puxei Bella para trás de meu corpo quando vi a criança olhar para ela. Era melhor ele ficar quietinho... ou terminaria em decoração de casa.

- Qual a história dele?

Lestat tirou o braço das garras da criança e passou uma mão por cima da ferida, que se fechava sozinha.

- Não sei se você lembra de uma cria minha... Cedric.

Eu lembrava desse idiota. Perfeitamente. Achava que era vampiro e bruxo ao mesmo tempo. Fala sério!

- Sim. O que tem ele?  
- Bem... nosso querido Cedric, me trouxe Hazel de presente.  
- Hein?  
- Aparentemente, Cedric estava... transando com a mãe de Hazel, quando perdeu o controle e a matou. Ela era viúva e Hazel era filho único. Então... nosso querido Cedric, com peso na consciência, resolveu transformar uma criança de 8 anos.

Que imbecil. Só dizendo assim.

- E cadê ele?

Lestat riu.

- Foi estupidez demais o que ele fez. Não resisti e o matei.

O pequeno príncipe continuava super controlado como sempre. Mentira. A criança me olhava, o vermelho vivo dos olhos deu lugar a um vermelho escuro.

- Como anda a alimentação dele?

- Eu tenho dado apenas meu sangue a ele. Não quero contaminá-lo com sangue de qualquer imbecil. Mas isso tem me consumido também... estou comendo mais do que nunca.

Mais? Ele era o pior que eu já tinha conhecido... como assim, mais? Ainda haviam humanos na Terra? Ele lançou um olhar para Bella que estava atrás de mim, o que não me deixou nem um pouco feliz. Queria chegar perto da criança, então soltei Bella, deixando-a no mesmo lugar, e andei até ele. Me agachei também e o olhei dentro dos olhos.

- Oi Hazel.

Ele sorriu mostrando os dentes e veio direto no meu braço. Merda!

- Não!

Lestat colocou uma mão no meu ombro e me olhou pedindo. Ah caralho... agora eu era comida de criança também? Vi Bella olhando assustada o diabinho me morder. Depois de alguns segundos, tirei meu braço.

- Chega. Já está bom.

A criança parou e limpou a boca. Tinha um rosto angelical agora, com seus olhos azuis. Azuis, sacou? Tentei entrar em sua mente e... igual a de Bella. Nada! Incrível!

- Não o leio, Lestat...  
- Sim, imaginei... não tenho muito poder com ele também.

Olhei assustado para o príncipe. Nunca soube de nenhuma pessoa, humana ou não, que Lestat não conseguisse controlar. Impressionante!

- Ele não fala?  
- Falo!

Ow. Ok. Senti o medo me consumir, quando Hazel mandou outro olhar para Bella, dessa vez se atirando em cima dela, com rapidez igual a um vampiro experiente. Quando eu cheguei nos dois, Bella estava no chão, com Hazel em cima de seu corpo, tocando seu rosto e lambendo seu braço.

- HAZEL!  
- Olha! Ele puxou a mim... não pode ver uma mulher!  
- Não teve graça Lestat!

Puxei a criança pela gola da camisa e o olhei sério.

- NÃO! Ela, nunca! Ouviu?  
- Tem cheiro bom!  
- NÃO!

Ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Ajudei Bella a se levantar e puxei-a para mim.

- Está bem amor?  
- Sim. Forte ele, né?

Quando voltei a olhar para Hazel, ele estava em pé na frente de Lestat, puxando seu braço.

- Agora não Hazel... controle-se um pouco.

- A fome dele nunca acaba?  
- Viu como temos um sério problema aqui?

Lestat tocou meu braço e nos direcionou de novo até a porta. Saímos dali e ele a trancou, colocando a chave que estava pendurada num cordão, em volta de seu pescoço.

- Vamos conversar agora.

Entramos em seu quarto e ele nos empurrou duas cadeiras. Deitou-se na cama, de pernas cruzadas. Folgado?


	21. Capítulo 21

_**## Edward PDV ##**_

- Certo. Coisa estranha que eu acabei de ver. Só me explica uma coisa... é o primeiro, não é?  
- É o único, Edward.

Então eu estava certo. Pois nunca tomei conhecimento de outra criança imortal.

- Bem, o fato é que como você pode ver, ele é insaciável. E um pouco...  
- Nada social.  
- Isso. E por ele realmente ter apenas 8 anos, quero dar uma infância a ele... mais ou menos como qualquer outra criança deveria ter.  
- Ele não tem parentes?  
- Quer que eu o devolva para a família?

Claro que não. Idéia ridícula a minha. Lestat levantou e começou a tirar a blusa. Bella olhou.

- Você sabe que aqui não é o lugar ideal para uma criança... digo... ele precisa de contato com outras... crianças.

- Ele vai matar outras crianças.

Lestat já estava sem blusa, e começou a desabotoar a calça. Que porra é essa?

- Lestat! Bella está aqui...  
- Sim. O que tem?  
- Suas... roupas...

Ele sorriu e a olhou. E abotoou novamente a calça.

- Uma pena. Para ela, claro.

Insuportável!

- Por que olhos azuis?  
- Não faço a mínima idéia...

Não existiam vampiros de olhos azuis... ou nós tínhamos olhos vermelhos de fome, ou negros de raiva, ou o castanho quando estávamos saciados. Mas azuis?

- Ok. Você acha que ele vai se adaptar à nova vida? Porque ele está aqui há... tipo, quanto tempo já?  
- Vai fazer 2 meses. Mas ele tem que se adaptar. O fim do mundo lá... Forks... vai ser bom.  
- Ele vai para Forks?

Bella ficou histérica. Eu ia contá-la... mas acabei esquecendo.

- Vai.  
- Ficou louco Edward?

Lestat agora ria. De mim.

- Uma mulher falando assim com você? Está mudado, Edward...

E estava mesmo. O que Bella não fazia comigo...

- Ele vai conosco Bells.  
- Hein?

- Parece que seu namorado não avisou né? Hazel vai para Forks com vocês...

Ela me olhou furiosa. Desejei que ficasse quieta. Se ela me desse um de seus tapas na frente de Lestat, minha moral de macho estaria perdida para sempre.

- Inacreditável.

Ela fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. Melhor assim.

_**## Bella PDV ##**_

Primeiro Edward não deixou Lestat tirar a calça. Depois eu fico sabendo que o mini-vampiro vai comigo para Forks. Que dia legal o meu! Saímos do quarto dele e voltamos para o nosso. Depois que Edward fechou a porta, eu desabafei.

- O que você tem na cabeça em levar o garoto com a gente? Para nossa cidade?  
- Foi um pedido de Lestat.  
- Que você obedeceu que nem um carneirinho!  
- Bella... não é como se eu pudesse dizer "se vira, cara". Primeiro porque ele não aceita um não. Segundo porque, talvez seja mesmo o melhor a ser feito.  
- Como melhor? Não vejo isso...  
- Ele é uma criança Bella. Independente de gostar de sangue... ele foi arrancado de sua vida. E aqui ele com certeza só vai ficar mais selvagem ainda.  
- Não vai não! Deixe-o aqui!  
- Ele bebe o sangue de Lestat, porra!  
- E o que isso tem a ver?

Ele riu e sentou na cama.

- Ninguém sabe o que tornou Lestat tão poderoso Bella... Lestat não dá seu sangue a ninguém... para ser o único assim.  
- Mas ele não disse que criou o tal do Cedric?  
- Isso foi muitos anos antes dele ficar tão forte. Eu não me sinto tranqüilo em saber que ele bebe o sangue dele. E muito, pelo visto.  
- Mas Edward... ele não tem controle. Como vocês vão fazer?  
- Tenho Jasper que controla as emoções. Tenho Emmet que tem a força de um touro de aço. Tenho Alice que não ajuda muito, mas prevê algumas coisas. Tenho Rosalie... ok, esquece Rosalie. E tenho todo meu conhecimento comigo. Nós somos suficientes para um pirralho com dentes.  
- Os outros sabem disso?  
- Apenas Jasper. Mas Alice já deve saber agora... ou não... ela anda tão atrasada...

Minha cabeça girava. OMG. Carnificina geral na cidade. Imagina a peste fugindo dos Cullens... Não Bella, não imagine.

- Então ele vai mesmo?  
- Sim. Isso não é uma questão a ser decidida mais.

Irritadinho...

- A propósito Bella... por que você saiu do quarto?

Ops. Boa pergunta. Pensei. Pensei.

- Sei lá... ele me chamou.

Edward me olhou não muito contente.

- Você só precisava ficar no quarto. Não é como se ele tivesse colocado uma arma na sua cabeça. Ele apenas te instigou.  
- Mas eu nem sabi que ele estava fazendo isso! Eu só estava querendo conhecer o lugar...  
- Não tem muito o que conhecer Bella. Vampiros de um lado, vampiros de outro, viu? Nada de novo...

Me deitei um pouco ao lado dele, que estava olhando para o teto agora. Tão bonitinho ele assim, pensativo. Fui andando com meus dedos pelo seu braço. Ele levantou e andou até a porta.

- O que foi agora?

Edward abriu-a e o maldito carinha que nos recebeu no castelo, estava mais uma vez ali, na nossa frente. Era complicado transar na porra da França, né?

- Com licença. O Príncipe convida o senhor para uma janta agradável em sua companhia.

Opa! Até que enfim... já sentia meu estômago roncar. Levantei e Edward me olhou.

- Bells, não é o tipo de comida que você come.

Ah puta que pariu meu irmão! Era sacanagem né?

- Eu vou... morrer de fome aqui?

Ele riu e veio me abraçar. Fica, fica, fica.

- Vou providenciar algo para você também...  
- Ok. Mas posso ir junto?  
- Não acho que você gostaria...

Porra, eu não agüentava mais ficar naquela merda de quarto sem ele.

- Por favor, por favor!

Ele virou para o maldito empata-foda.

- Estarei lá em uma hora.

O empata-foda nos cumprimentou e se mandou.

- Vá tomar banho e se arrumar então.

Yay! Tomei banho rápido e já saí pronta do banheiro. Edward estava de costas para mim. Gozei. Claro. Vocês também gozariam (sorry Nando) se vissem Edward de sobretudo. Céus.

- Oi gostosão!

Ele virou e me olhou sorrindo. Me ataca, vai Edward! Me ataca!

- Quemt á uma delícia é você... e por falar nisso... quando vou te ver dentro do macacão?  
- Como você sabe que eu comprei macacão?  
- Mexi na sua mala...  
- Edward! Que fofoqueiro!

Ele deu de ombros e puxou minha mão.

- Vamos... tenho fome.  
- E eu...

Descíamos as escadas (para baixo todo santo ajuda) e Edward alisava um dedo pela palma da minha mão. Até isso estava me excitando. Sério, eu estava ficando neurótica já.

- Tem certeza mesmo que quer ir?  
- Tenho.

Chegamos no 3º andar. Ah, nem descemos tanto assim. Passamos por um quarto e ouvimos uma conversa bizarra.

- Apronte-se rápido Fernando. Depois da janta, Lestat quer ver você em seu quarto.

Ow. Espero que não seja o que estou pensando... Passamos por esse quarto e andamos mais um pouco. Edward abriu uma porta que fez barulho e eu percebi que aquilo, era a sala de jantar do Lestat. Ow.

- Edward! Entre.

Como posso explicar? Bem... tinha uma mesa. Sim, tinha. Gigante... daria para umas 40 pessoas sentarem-se a ela. Mas não tinha pratos, nem talheres, nem copos. Tinha... uma toalha de seda vermelha estendida em cima. Só. Sentados ali, estavam Lestat e Louis.

- Bella?

Louis falou comigo. Óh maravilha!

- Oi!  
- A trouxe para cá Edward?

Ele olhava incrédulo para meu namorado.

- Você nem imagina como Bella pode ser convincente quando quer...  
- Não tem problema ela vir... já providenciei sua janta também.

Ow. Ok. Lestat providenciando minha janta? Era de dar medo. Ele estalou os dedos e um empregado entrou, colocando uma bandeja tampada em cima da mesa. Lestat me olhou e indicou um lugar à mesa, com a mão.

- Bon apetit!

Sentei numa cadeira e levantei a tampa da bandeja. Arroz , salada e bife. Super normal num castelo de vampiros. Fiquei imaginando se aquele bife tinha mesmo vindo de um animal. Céus, espero que sim! Edward sentou-se entre eu e Lestat, que estava na cabeceira da mesa.

- Com fome?  
- Muita.

Ele estalou novamente os dedos e seu exército de mulheres entrou. OMG. Ele ia comer as mulheres dele?

- Edward... as visitas escolhem primeiro.

Edward me olhou sem-graça. Eu não acreditava no que estava vendo...

- Priscilla.

Louis puxou Lorena pela mão, falando seu nome e Lestat chamou Hithiara. Como eu poderia comer com eles fazendo... isso? Nojento, né? Nojento porra nenhhuma! Meu namorado ia morder outra na minha frente. Desgraça! Lestat nem esperou pelos outros, e já foi logo puxando Hithiara pelo pescoço e inclinando-a na mesa, metendo os dentes na sua jugular. Céus.

- Com toda licença, Bella...

Louis pelo menos era educado, me pediu licença antes. Como se eu pudesse dizer não. Ele fez o mesmo que Lestat, imobilizando Lorena. Olhei para Edward...

- Quer voltar para o quarto?

Quero porra nenhuma!

- Não.

Ele então voltou a olhar Priscilla e a jogou na mesa, tirando os cabelos do seu pescoço e cravando os dentes. Tentei ignorar aquilo e dei uma garfada no bife. Ok, eu não iria conseguir comer. Meu bife estava mal passado. A mulher de Edward gemeu. Ah, vai se fuder meu! Ele parou e limpou a boca, me olhando. Esticou a mão para mim.

- Vem.  
- Já vamos?  
- Você vai comer?

Olhei meu bife, que se parecia bastante com a comida do meu namorado.

- Não...  
- Entao vamos!

Louis terminou sua refeição e me olhou com sua cara de cão carente. Ele era tão lindo! Queria apertar suas bochechas. Ok Bella, chega. Olhei para Lestat, que continuava se alimentando. Tipo, não vai parar não? Saímos da sala sem que ele tivesse terminado. OMG.

- Ele vai matá-la?  
- Quem?  
- Lestat. Ele não parou...  
- Não vai matar. Lestat gosta de sugar até o desfalecimento delas.  
- Sádico, não?  
- Bastante. Mas é Lestat.

Era Lestat. Claro... eu quase virei comida dele também... sabia como era isso. Entramos em nosso quarto, olhei a cama que estava se sentindo super pouco usada, coitada. Edward se jogou nela. Me joguei em cima. Dele, claro.

- Será que agora vai?  
- Acabei de comer Bella.  
- Vai se fuder Edward!

Levantei e fui me enfiar debaixo da água fria da banheira. Mergulhei e tentei me afogar, mas senti uma mão me puxando.

- Olha o drama amor...  
- Se você não fizer alguma coisa, tipo, agora, eu vou sair desse quarto e dar para o primeiro que passar.

Ele riu. Óbvio que eu não faria isso. Vai que passa o empata-foda por mim?

- Você fica linda irritada...

Eu ia xingá-lo novamente, mas então ele se despiu e entrou comigo na banheira.

_**## Edward PDV ##**_

Ela estava prestes a me acariciar com socos, quando entrei na banheira e sentei no lado oposto ao dela, puxando-a pela cintura.

- Tão nervosinha... isso envelhece, sabia?  
- Não vou cair na sua... se acha que vou me irritar mais, está bem enganado.

Sorri maliciosamente. Estava planejando um ataque aos países baixos de Isabella Swan. Desci minha mão por sua coxa e fui abrindo espaço entre suas pernas. Ela estava de costas para mim, então jogou sua cabeça para trás, deixando cair em meu ombro. Sentia seus pêlos eriçarem contra meu corpo, quando cheguei perto de sua virilha.

- Quer que eu pare?

Sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto parava com a mão.

- Se você quiser morrer...

Eu ri de sua convicção. Encostei em seu sexo, abrindo com os dedos e fazendo-a tremer. Bella apertou meus braços com as mãos e esticou o corpo sobre mim, deixando-se relaxar. Brinquei um pouco pela região, pelos lábios, mas o que eu queria mesmo era ela. Virei-a de frente para mim e encaxei nela, que soltou um gemido abafado.

- Edward Cullen! Eu acho bom você me fazer ter orgasmos múltiplos hoje... pelo tanto que eu sofri o dia inteiro!

- Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Estoquei com força, controlando seu corpo para frente e para trás, segurando sua cintura. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e curvou as costas, me dando acesso total aos seios nem tão grandes, nem tão pequenos. Daqueles que cabem perfeitamente na mão. Os minutos passaram voando enquanto ela ofegava e gemia. Eita mulher gostosa! Senti seu corpo tremer e contrair em mim e nos levantei sem sair de dentro dela, indo em direção à cama.

- Um já foi Bells.

Ela não respondeu, apenas deitou a cabeça no meu ombro. Deitamos na cama, ficando sobre ela e continuei a bombar. Bella me arranhava, hora pedindo mais, hora pedindo para parar, hora gemendo. Porra, escolhe logo cacete! Não diminuí em hipótese alguma o ritmo, que era algo como a velocidade 5, sacou? Ela não conseguia nem falar nada, apenas fechou os olhos e abriu a boca, que por sinal, eu invadi com minha língua. Senti Bella chegar ao orgasmo pela segunda vez, quando ela puxou meus cabelos, quase arrancando-os. Ainda bem que eu não era humano. Ela estava desfalecida, e eu continuei, gozando logo depois dela.

- Dois já foram Bells.  
- Me... dá um... segundo... Edward.  
- Não...

Que segundo porra nenhuma. Fui descendo pela sua barriga, lambendo sua pele quente e fazendo-a se contorcer nos lençóis. Cheguei no país das maravilhas e admirei durante uns segundos. Ouvia seu coração acelerar mais e mais. Levantei suas pernas e puxei seus quadris para mais perto.

- Oh não...  
- Ah sim!

Apoiei seus pés nos meus ombros e caí literalmente de boca. Era a primeira vez que sentia o gosto dela.

_**## Bella PDV ##**_

Eu estava perto de morrer. Fato. Mas do jeito que as coisas iam, eu estava era indo para o paraíso. Não conseguia nem me mexer mais. Acho que quebrei. Mas estava bom para caralho. Fui ao céu e voltei quando a língua fria do meu algoz me tocou, fazendo círculos por dentro dos lábios e encostando na entrada "dela". Ele então usou a língua rígida como se fosse seu... seu. E me penetrou com ela. Puta que pariu, caralho!

Trouxe o lençol junto quando cravei minhas unhas no colchão e puxei. Meu corpo já não correspondia mais aos meus comandos. Estavam totalmente entregues ao prazer. Eu gemi. Bem alto. O castelo todo deve ter me ouvido gozar.

Olhei em direção a ele, que tinha a cabeça levantada agora, me olhando com um sorriso de vitória no rosto. Eu tinha que dar o braço a torcer... ele era foda!

- Quer a quarta rodada?  
- NÃO!

Sério, eu não agüentava. Nem alimentada eu estava... podia morrer. Ele subiu pelo meu corpo e apoiou seu peso em mim, me beijando devagar na boca. Tinha alguém mais perfeito? Como eu amava esse vampiro irritante!

- Eu te amo Isabella Swan.  
- É bom mesmo.

Ele riu no meu pescoço. Seu hálito gelado me deixando arrepiada de novo. Chega Bella! Chega de pensar em sacanagem! Que pervertida! Nem lembro direito como foi, só sei que passei meus braços em volta dele e fechei os olhos.

_**## Edward PDV ##**_

Ela dormia que nem um anjo. E roncava. Se eu contasse isso, iria apanhar. Não que eu fosse sentir dor. Ouvi também seu estômago fazer um barulho tenebroso. Merda Edward! Você não está cuidando bem dela... Deixei-a dormindo e saí do quarto para procurar alguma comida humana. Estava descendo as escadas quando passei pelo 3º andar e escutei um barulho de... chicotadas?

Bem, a curiosidade matou o gato, né? Entrei no corredor do andar barulhento e parei em frente a uma porta que estava aberta. Eu me arrependi. Teria pesadelos com aquela cena. Lestat, em pé, chicoteando um cara. O tal cara que eu vi na hora do jantar. Fernando, eu acho... ele estava abaixado, sem blusa, levando chicotada nas costas. Não que ficasse alguma marca, pois ele era vampiro. Mas a força do Lestat... bem... ele era forte. Doeu em mim.

- Edward! Quer extravasar um pouco?  
- Não... o que ele fez?  
- Esse aqui? Comeu uma de minhas mulheres.

Ow.

- No duplo sentido?  
- Não. Comeu mesmo, com os dentes.

Ow. Fiquei me perguntando quem seria a pobre mulher... me preparei para ver Lestat arrancar sua cabeça. Mas então o barulho de saltos finos invadiram o corredor. Uma loira apareceu, vestindo saia curta e botas de couro.

- Lestat!

O príncipe a olhou, esperando.

- Sim?  
- Eu o assumo. Não o mate.  
- Ele matou uma de minhas mulheres...  
- Eu já soube. Mas eu o quero, por favor. Se quiser, eu posso chicoteá-lo um pouco...

Ela estendeu a mão e Lestat passou o chicote para ela. A vampira loira puxou Fernando pelo braço.

- Quem é você?  
- Sua salvadora. Cale-se!

Ela saiu dali levando-o embora. Isso era um cara de sorte. Loira gostosinha... Voltei ao meu plano inicial e fui até a cozinha. Pelo que os serviçais me mostraram, Lestat tinha enchido a despensa com comida humana. Bella não iria comer num um terço daquilo ali. Credo. Esperei prepararem um sanduíche e voltei para o quarto, levando um copo de suco na bandeja. Beijei seu rosto e a chamei baixinho. Ela acordou.

- Já amanheceu?  
- Não... trouxe comida.

Parecia criança vendo o Papai Noel. Ela avançou no sanduíche e quase engoliu tudo.

- Você é maravilhoso.  
- Ok amor... mas fale depois de engolir... acabei de ver o queijo estraçalhado aí na sua boca.

Já disse que amo vê-la irritada, né? Então. Deu certo. Ela fechou a cara e ficou vermelha. Ela engoliu.

- Vai à merda Edward! Eu te vi bebendo sangue.  
- Mas sangue é gostoso. Queijo é nojento!

Bella torceu a cara. O que? Vampiros não gostam de queijo, ok? Fiquei o resto da noite observando-a dormir. Lá pelas 03:00hs da madrugada, Louis bateu na porta com um baralho na mão.

- Buraco? Pelos velhos tempos?

Deixei-a dormindo e fui com Louis para o salão de jogos. Já fui preparado, porque aquele vampiro adorava roubar!

_**## Bella PDV ##**_

Os primeiros raios de sol do dia começavam a entrar pela fresta da cortina que eu tinha deixado aberta. E daí que Lestat gostava de tudo escuro? Eu não era vampira, ok? Esfreguei os olhos e olhei o relógio. Está de sacanagem, 05h15? Que porra de luz é essa? Levantei e fui olhar. Parece que no campo aberto, a claridade chegava mais rápido.

Merda, ia ser difícil voltar a dormir. Edward não estava no quarto, então não podia fazer sacanagens... olhei para a porta e ela me olhou de volta. Não saia, não saia, não saia. Saí. Dessa vez eu não estava sendo chamada por ele. Ou estava? Sei lá. Mas imagino que vocês já saibam onde eu fui parar, certo? Como eu me odiava...

Entrei no corredor escuro e fui atraída até a porta preta e vermelha. Ela estava encostada, sem que desse para ver algo lá dentro. Abro ou não abro? Abro ou não abro? Abri devagar. OMG. OMFG. Lestat estava transando nos lençóis vermelhos com uma de suas mulheres. OMFG. Dei um passo para trás, tentando sair de fininho e não ser vista ali. Não de certo. Ele virou o rosto para me olhar, com olhos negros e dentes afiados. OMFG. Morri.

- Bella! Veio juntar-se a nós? Esta é Thami!  
- N-n-não. D-e-esculpe.

Dei meia-volta e corri pelo corredor. Um vulto me alcançou e então ele estava na minha frente, bloqueando a passagem. Pelado. Não olhe para baixo, não olhe para baixo. Que se foda, olhei. Morri.

- Bom dia.

Ele se aproximou do meu ouvido, sussurrando.

- Eu não lhe chamei aqui dessa vez... me pergunto se você gosta tanto assim de perigo.

Eu gostava de perigo? Claro que não! Cadê Edward?

- N-não quero p-pro-problemas...

Cadê a porra do Edward? Eu não tirava os olhos da escada. Uma hora ela apareceria.

- Pode deixar que eu te aviso quando ele estiver a caminho.

Engoli seco.

- Você ficaria bem junto de minhas outras mulheres, Bella.

OMFG. Estava me cagando. Claro, que se não conhecesse Edward, talvez me atirasse em cima de Lestat. Pára Bella!

- Eu passo a o-oferta.

Ele riu e os caninos já tinham sumido. Ok, não iria morrer. Então começou a andar em direção ao quarto. Me virei e fiquei olhando... bem... seu corpo... branco... e... sarado... e...

- Edward está chegando. Até mais tarde.

Fechou a porta do quarto. E então escutei uns gemidos baixos. Devia ser Thami.

- Bella!

Edward chegou com raiva.

- De novo? Perdeu a noção das coisas?

Perdi, né? Eu sei...

- Desculpe.

Ele olhou para o fim do corredor, procurando por Lestat.

- Ele me sentiu...  
- Sim...

Edward me olhou furioso. Ow.

- O que aconteceu?  
- Nada demais. Ele só ficou me amedrontando.

Ainda bem que ele não lia minha mente. A porra do Lestat pelado ainda estava nela. Sai daqui! Sai!


	22. Capítulo 22

**N/A: **_Olá pessoal! Antes de mais nada, obrigada pelos coments de sempre, elogios, críticas construtivas, tudo! ;)_

_Mais um capítulo para vcs, boa leitura!_

_Bjs, K._

_

* * *

_

**## Edward PDV ##**

Tranquei o quarto e olhei para Bella, que deitava na cama.

- O que você está pensando da vida Bella? Acha mesmo que Lestat te pouparia porque sou seu namorado? Ele não pouparia nem a mim, nem a ninguém! Ele não é nem um pouco parecido comigo, com meus irmãos ou com qualquer outro vampiro que você conhece. Lestat é monstro, ele faz tudo por diversão, ele entra em sua mente por diversão, ele mata por diversão.

Eu parei com o sermão quando vi que seus olhos estavam molhados.

- Eu não faço de propósito.

Eu sabia disso. Sabia que era maior que a força dela. Mas eu estava cansado dela se colocando em situações desastrosas o tempo todo. Uma hora eu não chegaria a tempo. Deitei ao seu lado e a beijei.

- Eu sei. Mas tente, por favor, ser mais cuidadosa. Não vá mais lá em cima. Ele sabe que você está indo, quando você pisa no primeiro degrau.  
- Ok.

Fiquei abraçado a ela até por volta das 10:00hs, que foi quando ela acordou.

- Bom dia.

Bella sorriu e virou de lado, me abraçando com a perna.

- Bom dia!  
- Com fome?  
- Posso comer um boi!

Pode mesmo? Gostaria de ver isso...

- Vamos descer e providenciar algo para forrar esse barrigão então.  
- Barrigão?

Ela olhou assustada para sua barriga e passou a mão nela.

- Estou brincando... você percebeu, né?  
- Tem certeza? Não estou gorda?

Só podia ser brincadeira dela... desci até a barriga reta dela e beijei.

- Gordíssima! Mas... eu adoro carne!

Ela estava rindo e agarrando meus cabelos, quando bateram na porta.

- Sim?  
- Bom dia senhor Cullen. Vim entregar o convite para o Baile de hoje à noite.  
- Hein?

O maluquinho me entregou um convite e foi embora. Baile?

- O que é Edward?  
- Fomos convidados para um... baile.

Sentei na cama e abri o envelope de papel dourado. Tirei um convite duro, preto escrito em letras vermelhas. Já sabia que era coisa de Lestat. Nunca vi ninguém para gostar tanto da combinação preto-vermelho.  
_  
"Excelentíssimo Lestat de Lioncourt o convida para seu Baile Real de Máscaras!  
Data: 01/12/2008.  
Hora: 20h00min.  
Local: Castelo de Chambord.  
Traje: A combinar com a máscara escolhida.  
Direito a um acompanhante."_

- Parece que teremos um baile hoje.  
- Mas... como? Eu não tenho roupa.  
- Nós não temos nem máscara Bella...  
- É baile de máscaras?  
- Sim.

Ela se pendurou no meu pescoço.

- Eu quero! Eu quero!  
- Vou repetir... não temos máscaras.

Ela sentou na cama e fechou a cara.

- Legal. Eu sou convidada para um baile de máscaras num castelo, mas não posso ir porque não tenho uma porra de uma máscara!  
- Na verdade amor... quem foi convidado, fui eu.

Adorava irritá-la!

- Nem vou responder Edward.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Fomos até a cozinha um pouco gigante do castelo. Edward queria preparar alguma coisa para mim. Estava tudo movimentado lá embaixo. Um entra e sai geral, com arrumações da decoração por todos os lados. Eu queria chorar por não poder estar presente nesse baile.

- Senhor Cullen.

O empata-foda apareceu. Já estava com saudades dele. Mentira.

- O Príncipe gostaria de falar com vocês dois.

Nós dois? Ele me incluiu na conversa? Será que Lestat estava se apaixonando por mim? Ok, Bella, acorda. Fui puxada por Edward e lá fomos nós para o último andar. Ele me levou no colo, mas isso era meio que humilhante, sabe? Elevador seria legal ali... apesar de não combinar com a arquitetura.

- Edward. Entre.

Ele não falou meu nome, mas tudo bem.

- O que foi?  
- Receberam meu convite?  
- Sim, obrigado. Mas não temos máscaras... logo, não estaremos presente.

Lestat me olhou e sorriu. Yay! Chega Bella!

- Eu seria um péssimo anfitrião, se os convidasse e não providenciasse máscaras para vocês.

OMG. Eu ia ganhar uma máscara? Yay!

- Certo... mas não precisa. Mesmo.  
- Presentes não se recusam Edward...

Lestat andou até uma cômoda e pegou duas caixas pretas. Veio até mim e me entregou uma.

- Espero que tenha algo lindo para usar com ela. Caso não tenha, me procure.

Ok. Yay!

- Edwad... você eu sei que sempre tem algo para usar.

Abri minha caixa. Morri. Era a coisa mais linda que eu já vi na vida. Quando falou-se em máscaras, eu achei que fosse tipo aquelas que a gente aluga em lojas de fantasias. Idiota Bella... idiota. Minha máscara era de renda preta com um fundo um pouco vinho, de paetês pretos, plumas pretas e uns detalhes em prata.

- É simplesmente... linda.  
- Que bom que gostou.

Eu olhei a de Edward. Ele ficaria bem gostoso usando aquilo. Ela era toda preta com detalhes em alto relevo, também em preto, mas que fazia com que a máscara ganhasse um brilho meio prata. Pensei nele usando apenas a máscara para mim, na cama. E só. Untei. Acho que eu guardaria a máscara e levaria para Forks. Seria bem legal recordar o baile...

- Obrigado. Se é assim, nós iremos.  
- Posso usar qualquer roupa?  
- Algo que combine com sua máscara. Com a cor dela, de preferência.  
- Ok.

Eu não tinha porra nenhuma para usar. Fato! O que ele quis dizer com "me procure"? Teria uma roupa aí que coubesse em mim? Nem tive tempo de perguntar, já que Edward saiu me puxando dali. Voltávamos para o quarto. E eu não comi.

**MÁSCARAS DO BAILE  
**Bella: h t t p : / / bp0 . blogger . com / _ZC0n83Ic71c / R7Irwc3LYnI / AAAAAAAACGU / B33LBvto4dc / s1600-h / DSC06281+c%C3%83%C2%B3pia . j p g

Edward: h t t p : / / 2 . bp . blogspot . com / _AFn5yePo7wE / SSlUq63bxWI / AAAAAAAABoA / 5mdolSbbydw / s1600-h / 67 . j p g

**## Edward PDV ##**

- Vai querer mesmo ir ao baile?  
- Isso é piada, né?  
- Certo.

Que tanto ela queria fazer numa droga de Baile de Máscaras?

- Só não sei que roupa colocar... não tenho nada que combine com isso... porque eu só trouxe malditas roupas de couro!

Couro é? Hum. Ok. Se era para ir nesse baile e sofrer, então iria tentar me divertir um pouco. Fui até a mala de Bella e puxei uma roupa lá de dentro.

- Usará isso.  
- Não mesmo!

Eu segurava o macacão de couro que Alice obrigara Bella a comprar. Deveria ficar justérrimo, no melhor estilo Mulher-Gato. E sem contar que tinha um decote bem promissor ali na comissão de frente.

- Ou você veste isso, ou nós não vamos ao baile.

Ela me olhou incrédula. Sim, eu virei chantagista. Haha. E arrancou o macacão da minha mão.

- Inacreditável Edward!

As horas passaram bem rápidas, e já eram 20:00hs quando terminávamos de nos arrumar. Ela ainda não tinha saído do banheiro. Estava louco para vê-la de máscara e com aquela roupa.

- Edward, eu vou desmaiar de fome nessa festa!

Olhei para o banheiro, ela ainda estava lá dentro, gritando comigo.

- Não vai não... tem comida hoje. De humanos.  
- Jura?  
- Sim... ele precisa alimentar os convidados.

Então ela saiu pronta de lá. Eu fiquei bem excitado com a imagem. Estava gostosíssima com a roupa que marcava cada curva sua. Tínhamos mesmo que ir lá para baixo? Ela andou até mim, e parecia que um felino estava se aproximando.

- O que você fez com minha namorada?  
- Muito engraçado!

**## Bella PDV ##**

Porra Edward me come! Meu namorado gostoso estava mais gostoso ainda com aquela máscara e uma roupa toda preta. Me lembrou o Batman. Não riam. Ele não estava usando um peitoral de enchimento, ok? Muito menos uma máscara com chifrinhos. Mas me lembrou o Batman. Ficou imponente.

- Acho que sua namorada foi dar um passeio com o meu namorado.  
- Devem estar se pegando então...  
- Provavelmente.

Eu tive vontade de ser forte o suficiente para rasgar sua roupa e jogá-lo na cama. Então me dei conta da inversão de papéis aqui. Eu era super patética.

- Tem certeza que ficou legal? Minha roupa?  
- Absoluta. Mais gostosa impossível.

Se ele falava com tanta certeza, quem era eu para discordar. Edward me deu o braço e eu aceitei. Saímos do quarto e fomos lá para o salão.

Diferente de ontem, o castelo agora estava todo aceso, super iluminado com seus lustres gigantes de cristal. A música tocava super alto, e já tinha muita gente perambulando pela festa. Eu fiquei tonta com tantas máscaras e tantas pessoas imponentes e elegantes. E cada roupa mais foda que a outra.

- Quem são?  
- A alta sociedade parisiense. Em peso.  
- Não sabem o que Lestat é, certo?  
- Não.

Coitados... mas bem, não achava que Lestat faria algo ali.

- Ele vai aprontar?  
- Quem? Lestat?

Balancei a cabeça.

- Claro que não. Ele preza demais sua imagem.  
- Ah claro.

O burburinho parou, quando Lestat apareceu no alto da escada. Ele não devia gostar muito de chamar a atenção, né? Usava uma blusa branca aberta até o meio do peito, calça preta e uma capa bem estilo vampiro. Claro, era dele. Dã. Aquelas capas pretas por fora e vermelhas por dentro. A sua máscara era bem discreta. Mentira. Era toda dourada. Aquilo reluzia lá de cima. Era ouro?

**MÁSCARA DO LESTAT:**

h t t p : / / 2 . bp . blogspot . com / _AFn5yePo7wE / SBS6KIpnkeI / AAAAAAAAAoo / 8OhF6nfZAUk / s1600-h / meiamasc5 . j p g

Ele chegou ao salão, com várias mulheres indo cumprimentá-lo. Imaginei que não seria nada agradável namorar um cara desses. Edward já me matava de ciúmes... imagina alguém tão... galinha! Ele nos viu e chegou perto.

- Edward. Bella.

Se curvou para me cumprimentar. Hein? Lembrei de filmes antigos e coloquei minha mão na dele, que estava estendida para mim. Deu um leve beijo nela.

- Encantado.

Como se nunca tivesse me visto, né? Cantadinha barata!

- Roupa bem... instigante, posso dizer.  
- Concordo. Vou arrancar do corpo dela quando formos dormir.

Edward jogou um veneno para ele. Wow. Era alguma disputa? Deixa de ser imbecil Bella...

**## Edward PDV ##**

Estava tentando não arrancar a cabeça de Lestat, quando um ponto vermelho parou no alto da escada. Pensei em Victoria na hora. Mas não era. Ela tinha cabelos negros e curtos usava uma máscara toda branca e prata, com plumas brancas, e um vestido descomunal, vermelho. No melhor estilo Jessica Rabit. Tomara-que-caia, justérrimo, com um rasgo na perna que ia dos pés até a virilha. O salão inteiro parou para admirá-la. Quando ela se aproximou, eu tinha certeza que conhecia essa mulher. Mesmo de máscara, seu rosto me era familiar. Lestat deu o braço a ela.

- Esta é minha nova aquisição.  
- Outra mulher Lestat?  
- Sim. Essa é minha K.

Ah não. Lembrei. Escrava K. Mas como...? Antes que eu perguntasse, Bella se adiantou.

- Escrava K? Onde a achou?  
- Uma mulher estava vendendo-a no EBay.

Eu não acredito que Rosalie vendeu a escrava. Emmet sabia disso? Se não soubesse, ele iria morrer.

- No EBay?

A escrava me olhou e sorriu. Era melhor sair dali antes que Lestat desconfiasse de algo... não queria mesmo que ele soubesse que nós tínhamos ligação com a escrava. Peguei no braço de Bella.

- Com licença, vou procurar algo para comermos.

Saímos de perto deles e aproveitei um garçom passando e o parei.

- Só um minuto por favor... Bella, coma!

Peguei alguns canapés e dei para ela.

- Edward!  
- Deixa para conversar depois... primeiro coma.

Ok, isso foi rude... ela ia morrer engasgada de tanta comida que mandei ela comer. Puxei outro garçom e peguei duas taças.

- Beba amor...  
- Edward, eu estou morrendo, chega!

Ela falava de boca cheia empurrando minha mão. O garçom da comida estava indo embora. Puxei-o pela camisa.

- Calma. Quando ela estiver satisfeita, você vai.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Céus! Ele estava me matando de vergonha. E me entupindo de canapés. Eu estava engasgada já. Peguei uma taça da mão dele e virei. Puta que pariu, que merda é essa? Senti meus olhos lacrimejando.

- Edward, o que é isso?

Ele pegou a taça e cheirou o líquido. Me olhou arrependido.

- Absinto, desculpe.  
- Você pegou absinto para eu beber?

Porque eu não tinha um namorado normal? Será que tem refrigerante nesse baile?

- Moço... tem refrigerante?

O garçom que estava sendo segurado por Edward me olhou. Ficou me olhando.

- Não.

Morri, né? De sede.

- Não tem nada que não seja alcoólico?  
- Temos água.

Legal. Água. Peguei a porra do absinto e bebi. Desceu queimando. Argh!

- Não quero mais comer Edward... não por enquanto.

Ele soltou o garçom, que saiu apavorado de perto de nós. OMG.

- Edward... olhe lá para a escada.

Ele virou para olhar e apertou minha mão.

- O que Lestat pensa que está fazendo?

Vinha descendo de mãos dadas com Lestat, um diabinho. Digo, Hazel. Esse mesmo. Ele usava máscara menor, prateada. Mas não igual às nossas... diferente, como se fosse de metal. Estava vestido com uma túnica azul clara com fios em prata. Parecia um mini-imperador. Todo mundo olhou, claro. O diabinho era lindo de doer. Vai ser belo assim lá no inferno! Cruzes. Parecia um anjo mau. Lestat guiava-o pelo meio das pessoas, sem soltar sua mão. Chegou até nós.

**Hazel:  
**h t t p : / / i193 . photobucket . com / albums / z93 / mayaragp / hazel2-1 . j p g

h t t p : / / i193 . photobucket . com / albums / z93 / mayaragp / hazel1 . j p g

- Lembra deles, Hazel?  
- Sim.

Edward olhou feio para Lestat.

- Você perdeu a cabeça?  
- Nossa Edward! Que piada de péssimo gosto...  
- Lestat, olhe em volta. Humanos... (apontou para Hazel) e dentes.  
- Ele vai se comportar, certo Hazel?  
- Certo pai.

Pai? Que fofinho... chega Bella.

- E além do mais, vocês não vão deixar que ele morda ninguém por aí...

O que ele quis dizer com... nós?

- Como é que é?  
- Trouxe-o para vocês se acostumarem com ele...

Lestat então passou a mão do menino para Edward, que segurou tremendo.

- Qualquer coisa me chame. Comporte-se Hazel.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Mentira que Lestat saiu andando e deixou sua cria em minhas mãos... mentira. Não era cria de verdade... mas, entenderam né? Olhei a peste.

- Você sabe que não pode morder ninguém, certo?  
- Sim.

A voz dele era mais cristalina que a minha e de qualquer outro vampiro. Ele olhava Bella.

- Oi.  
- Er...o-oi.

Hazel pegou na mão dela e alisou. Depois encostou o rosto.

- Seu cheiro é tão bom...

Ok, peste. Puxei ele para longe dela. Cheiro bom o cacete.

- Edward... não acho que ele ia fazer algo.  
- Não importa. Hazel, ela é minha namorada e humana. Você nunca poderá mordê-la, entendeu?  
- Não vou mordê-la. Se ela morrer, não sentirei mais o seu cheiro.

Ok. Criança pervertida, isso sim. Que parada é essa de sentir o cheiro da minha mulher? Eu hein. Passou uma criança correndo por nós e senti Hazel se mexer.

- Não.  
- Só vou brincar.  
- Não.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Fiquei com pena dele... era apenas uma criança. Má, mas era criança.

- Edward, deixe ele ir um pouco...  
- Ficou louca Bella? Quer uma criança assassinada aqui?

Pensei melhor. Não mesmo. Hazel estava quieto agora, olhando para o chão.

- Que tal se fôssemos dar uma volta pelo salão?

Ele levantou a cabeça e os olhos azuis brilharam. Esticou a mão para mim.

- Vamos. Os três.

Ele abaixou a mão de novo. Coitado. Andamos pelo salão, esbarrando nas pessoas que se amontoavam em grupos. Povo adora parar no meio da passagem, né? Passou um garçom por mim e eu peguei logo uma taça. Absinto? Bebi. Não. Champagne. Melhor, né?

- Você não devia misturar as bebidas Bells.  
- Só um pouco... e tenho você para me carregar até o quarto quando eu ficar trêbada.

Ele fechou a cara. Vi de longe o grupo de mulheres de Lestat, todas em volta dele. Como esse homem consegue dar conta de todas elas? É pilha Duracell? Hazel começou a ficar um pouco impaciente, e ficou esfregando os olhos.

- Que foi garoto?

Nossa, Edward era super delicado. Imaginei-o com um filho.

- Meus olhos!  
- O que tem?  
- Estão mudando! Rápido! Faz alguma coisa!

Então Hazel nos olhou. Ow. Os olhos azuis sumiram e agora eu via dois olhos vermelhos. Isso era lugar para aquilo acontecer? Edward o pegou no colo e correu até Lestat.

**## Edward PDV ##**

- Edward...  
- Fome. Agora.

Lestat levantou o rosto de Hazel com o dedo. Curvou as sobrancelhas.

- Você está ficando insaciável Hazel...  
- Alimente- o Edward.

O que? Não mesmo. De novo não.

- Não!

Eu queria morrer... dizer um não sonoro para Lestat. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, me olhando.

- Não?

Pensa rápido Edward.

- Também estou ficando com fome...  
- Certo! Inferno!

Ele tirou Hazel dos meus braços e o levou lá para cima. Voltei para onde deixei Bella.

- Edward, você não está sendo duro demais com ele?  
- Bella, ele tem a aparência de uma criança, mas não é mais. É um demoniozinho por dentro!  
- Mas ele parece estar controlado...  
- Você acha mesmo que sabe mais sobre ele do que o próprio Lestat?

Ela me olhou, como quem me entendia. Era bom mesmo. Só me faltava essa agora, Bella ficar com pena do diabinho mirim. Louis chegou perto de nós, de camisa vermelha e calça preta, e uma máscara vermelha e prata. Me lembrou um Don Juan da vida. Bella o olhava com um sorriso no rosto. Eu mereço.

- Boa noite Edward, Bella...  
- Oi Louis.  
- Oi... Louis... você comeu mesmo ratos?  
- Delicada...  
- Não tem problema Edward... não me importo em falar sobre isso.

Ele sorriu e pegou uma taça de absinto que passava.

- Bebendo Louis?  
- Já te disse que experimentei de tudo nessa vida...  
- Você gosta disso?

Ele olhou para Bella e sorriu. Tinha um sorrisinho desses que as mulheres ficavam com vontade de botar no colo.

- Aprendi a gostar. Mas às vezes bebo só de onda mesmo.

- Mas sobre os ratos?

Bella era insistente né? Coisa desagradável...

- Posso dizer que não gostei muito.  
- Imagino...

A orquestra começou outra música, dessa vez lenta, e Louis estendeu a mão para Bella. Hein? Estou aqui, ok?

**## Bella PDV ##**

- Posso ter a honra?

Morri. Morri. Morri. Louis de Pointe du Lac me chamando para dançar. Morri. Alguém pode por favor me ressuscitar? Pega a mão dele, Bella. Pega! Edward me olhou. Não pega...

- Então?  
- Bem... eu... obrigada...

Louis me olhou e depois olhou Edward.

- Acho que Edward não vai se importar.

Eu olhei para Edward também. Duvido!

- Claro que não me importo!

Mentira. Ele tinha o maxilar tenso. Mas eu fingi que também acreditei e peguei na mão de Louis. Oh. Louis me conduziu até a pista de dança cheia de gente e parou comigo no meio.

- Com licença.

Para que? Ow. Ele colocou uma mão em minha cintura e a outra continuo segurando minha mão. Perfeito cavalheiro. Edward podia aprender umas coisinhas com ele... Então lembrei... eu não sei dançar. Fudeu.

- Podemos não mexer os pés?

Ele me olhou rindo.

- Não sabe dançar?  
- Sei dançar hip hop, funk, rock, dance e house.

Louis me olhou como se eu estivesse falando alguma coisa em braile.

- Você sabe dançar... músicas boas?

E desde quando Madonna ou 50cent não era legal?

- Não...  
- Então apenas me deixe conduzi-la.

Eu deixo. Eu deixo. Com todo prazer. Merda Bella, seu namorado está ali... eu devia estar roxa... tipo, eu era fã daquele cara! Assisti Entrevista com o Vampiro 20 vezes só para vê-lo ser interpretado pelo Brad Pitt. Que não chegava nem aos pés do verdadeiro Louis. Morra, Bella! Ele me conduzia pelo salão e eu nem sentia que estava dançando. Mas eu sabia que estava, porque cada hora estávamos num ângulo diferente.

- Você gosta de ser assim?  
- Imortal?  
- É...  
- Tenho opção?  
- Não...  
- Pois é.  
- Mas... você realmente foi mordido por Lestat?  
- Sim.  
- E por que Edward falou que ele não transforma mais ninguém?  
- Atualmente ele não faz mais isso. Já parou há alguns anos.  
- Muitos anos?  
- Acho que o último foi há uns 250 anos.

Ow.

- E você...  
- Fui mordido muito antes de Lestat se tornar tão popular.

A música estava chegando ao final e vi Edward caminhando até nós. Quando ele chegou, o vulto preto de capa vermelha chegou junto com ele.

- Não vai me dar a vez agora Edward?

Ele fechou a cara, eu achei que ele fosse socar Lestat ali na frente de todos.

- Claro.

Edward me lançou um olhar de _"tome cuidado"_ e se afastou. Louis deu minha mão para Lestat. Agora eu morri mesmo. Não sentia nem mais meu coração bater. Vocês têm noção de como ele é gelado?

- Não morra agora Bella...

Céus. Ele olhou para a orquestra e fez um gesto com a mão. Eu só entendi quando os acordes mudaram e ele me perguntou.

- Sabe dançar tango?

Hein? Oh caralho...

- Não...  
- Dois por quatro Bella... dois por quatro.

Você entendeu? Nem eu... eu só tentava me concentrar em respirar e não pisar de forma alguma nos pés dele. Lestat colocou uma mão por trás de minhas costas e eu tremi. Ele não se inclinou, pelo visto Tango se dança com uma certa postura... mas ele falava comigo de uma forma que as palavras chegavam sussurradas até mim. Puta que pariu, como ele faz isso? Não enxerguei mais nada ao meu redor, só eu, ele e a orquestra tocando. Dávamos largos passos pela pista, sempre deixando ele conduzir. Por incrível que pareça, eu estava dançando como se sempre tivesse feito isso. Não me perguntem como.

- Te deixo nervosa?  
- Ahn? Não.  
- Aprenda a mentir melhor Bella...  
- Ok.  
- Pensou no meu convite...?  
- Qual...  
- Se juntar ao meu... acervo...

Hehe. Hehe. Feche a boca Bella.

- Não...  
- Não pensou... ou não quer se juntar?

Não sei.

- Não quero...  
- Uma pena.

Também acho... mentira! Amo Edward!

- Não sou ciumento...

Ele me leu?

- Você... lê o que eu penso?

Ele sorriu diabolicamente irresistível.

- Não leio. Sinto.  
- Como... assim?  
- Edward lê exatamente o que você pensa. Eu sinto as pessoas por completo... Eu sinto que você está nervosa, respirando errado, com medo... mas ao mesmo tempo está feliz por me chamar a atenção...

Ele me olhou fundo nos olhos e me jogou para trás. Merda, vou cair! Então sua mão veio junto nas minhas costas e eu parei a centímetros do chão, com ele me segurando e dessa vez, se inclinando sobre mim, aproximando seu rosto do meu.

- Eu sinto que você está nas minhas mãos...

Morri. Fato consumado. Mandem meu caixão para meus pais. Ele me levantou de volta, e eu bati contra seu corpo. Soltou-me e veio ao meu ouvido.

- Não babe... vai borrar a maquiagem...

Fiquei parada olhando-o se afastar, e depois corri os olhos pelo salão à procura de Edward. Espero que ele não esteja muito irritado. Mas o que...? Filho da puta! Ele não estava irritado! Porque ele não estava nem olhando para mim. E sim conversando com nada mais nada menos... que Escrava K. Ah, parou!

**## Edward PDV ##**

- Oi.

Bella tinha voltado da dança. Não estava com uma cara muito feliz. O que foi agora?

- Olá! Tudo bem? Estava conversando com seu namorado, sobre meus dias com Emmet. Lembra de mim, né?  
- Impossível esquecer...

Bella estava ríspida com a escravinha. Pobre menina.

- Edward, podemos dar uma volta?  
- Agora amor?  
- Agora!

Olhei para Escrava K. Não podia deixá-la sozinha... ela não conhecia ninguém ainda.

- Por favor, não se prendam por minha causa... preciso mesmo ir atrás de Lestat. Ele ainda não... experimentou o material, se é que me entendem.

Eu entendia perfeitamente. Se ele estivesse muito ocupado eu podia me colocar em seu lugar. Deixa de ser imbecil Edward. Bella está ao seu lado.

- Ok, vamos.

Ela saiu me puxando pelo braço para longe do pontinho vermelho. Escrava K piscou para mim e saiu andando para o lado oposto.

- Perdeu a razão Edward?  
- Eu?

Eu hein, Bella estava alterada demais...

- Quem dançou com Louis e Lestat? Fui eu?  
- Não... mas eles que pediram. E você se jogou em cima daquelazinha lá.  
- Escrava K Bells... ela tem nome.

Ela rosnou e me acariciou com um soco no estômago. Assim eu gamo mais... Lestat apareceu de longe e fez um sinal com a cabeça.

- Vem cá...

Fui até ele. Hazel estava de volta. Ótimo. Mentira.

- Já comeu?  
- Sim.  
- Não está tarde para ele ficar acordado Lestat?  
- Edward... ele é um vampiro.

Certo. Falha minha. O diabinho olhou para Bella e chamou-a com o dedo. Ela se curvou.

- Bella!  
- Calma Edward... deixa eu falar com ele...

Céus! Ela era louca mesmo!

- Você é linda!

Bella corou e me olhou. Isso é alguma piada? O garoto de 8 anos estava jogando charme para MINHA namorada? Bella sorriu para ele.

- O-obri-brigada.

Ah, fala sério! Me mata, vai! Lestat sorria olhando a cria, feliz como um pai orgulhoso. Então algo passou pela minha cabeça. Não podia ser... olhei em volta, procurando por uma mulher bonita. Puxei uma morena pelo braço e coloquei-a na frente dele. Abaixei e falei em seu ouvido.

- Linda moça, né? Quero ver você seduzi-la...

A peste me olhou insolente.

- Fácil.

Ele sorriu para a mulher, que sorriu de volta. Pegou na mão dela e beijou. Eu senti o coração da humana acelerar. Não era possível.

- Lestat, posso falar a sós com você?  
- Hazel, tome conta de Bella.

Ele mandou a peste tomar conta da minha namorada? Vai se fuder, Lestat!

- Bella, não se mexa. Nem abaixe de novo.

Puxei o príncipe até um canto. Ele tinha uma feição impaciente agora.

- Lestat, ele está se tornando você!  
- Como é que é?  
- Você não percebe? Que ele já seduz uma mulher com facilidade?

Ele olhou para Hazel e então parece que a ficha caiu. Lestat abriu um sorriso e gargalhou. Foi até a peste e pegou-a no colo.

- Inacreditável, Hazel!

O menino sorriu sem entender.

- O que mais você consegue fazer?  
- Eu?  
- Sim. Lê alguma mente aqui da festa? Sente alguma coisa?

O pobre coitado balançou triste a cabeça, como quem tinha medo de decepcionar o pai.

- Não importa. Talvez com o tempo...

Eu tive uma idéia genial!

- Quem sabe se ele continuar morando aqui, ele não acabe se tornando seu clone...  
- Não é preciso Edward.

É sim, vai...

- Ele vai parar de se alimentar do seu sangue... portanto...  
- Ele pode se alimentar de vez em quando. Nós temos tempo. Anos. Séculos. E além do mais, quero conhecer Forks.

Vamos parar o mundo porque eu quero descer! Lestat em Forks? Tudo que eu não merecia!

- Certo...  
- Do que vocês estão falando?

Tinha deixado Bella boiando na conversa. Eu ia abrir a boca, mas o maldito príncipe se adiantou.

- Sobre Hazel se tornar tão bom quanto eu...  
- Ah.

Se acha, não?

**## Bella PDV ##**

Já estávamos lá para o meio da festa, quando um burburinho começou e várias pessoas se aglomeraram num local para depois se afastarem, como em briga de boate, que aquela onda de pessoas te atinge também e você geralmente não tem para onde correr, porque atrás de você... bem, tem mais pessoas. Legal! Fui empurrada ia cair de costas quando meu corpo bateu em algo frio. Era bom ter Edward por perto. Mas a voz dona do corpo que me segurava, não era a de Edward. Olhei. Morri. Lestat.

- O que está acontecendo?

A porradaria parecia estar comendo solta lá na frente e eu ouvi Lestat rosnando. Edward me puxou e Lestat sai andando em direção ao tumulto.

- O que é Edward? Está vendo?  
- Briga de adolescentes. Provavelmente por causa de mulher.

Sempre era por causa de mulher... Eu olhei para Hazel, para segurar sua mão e ... ops.

- Cadê Hazel?

Edward olhou para onde Hazel deveria estar e se apavorou.

- Merda! Bella, vá para o quarto e fique lá.  
- Por quê?  
- Porque eu não sei onde está um vampiro em miniatura com sede de sangue e que tem atração por você.  
- Não é mais seguro eu ficar contigo?  
- Não... está um tumulto aqui por causa dessa briga. E tenho que procurá-lo. Mas na minha velocidade. Não na sua.

Não precisava humilhar né? Só porque eu era um pouco devagar... voltei rápido para o quarto e tranquei a porta como Edward pediu. Até parece mesmo que Hazel me atacaria lá.


	23. Capítulo 23

**N/A: **_Amei os reviews! E fiquei triste por não terem visto a foto do Hazel. Então já upei novamente ela e estou colocando aqui, ok?_

h t t p : / / i106 . photobucket . com/albums/m271/rachelcastanheira/hazel . jpg

_Boa leitura e até o próximo cap.!_

_Bjs, K._

* * *

**## Bella PDV ##**

Acendi a luz do quarto e quase morri do coração.

- Hazel!  
- Assustei?

Não... que isso... Os olhos azuis estavam em cima da cama, sentado de pernas dobradas, brincando com... OMG. Ele estava usando meus sutiãs como estilingue, tentando acertar bolinhas de papel no lustre.

- O que você está fazendo?  
- Treinando a pontaria...  
- Me dá isso!

Arranquei um sutiã da mão dele e a criançinha linda rosnou para mim.

- Ok, pode ficar.  
- Não quero mais.  
- Melhor ainda.

Joguei dentro da mala e fechei. Ele ficou na mesma posição me olhando curioso. Cadê Edward nessas horas?

- Quantos anos você tem?  
- Eu? Tenho 18.  
- Pena que eu só tenho 8.  
- Pois é...

Ele cruzou os braços e fez beiço. Tadinho.

- Eu nunca vou crescer né?

Perguntava para mim? Eu tenho tanto tato com vampiros...

- Acho que não...

Ele me olhou chorando. OMG. Escorreu uma lágrima de sangue pelo seu rosto. Peguei uma toalha e fui limpar.

- Você viverá para sempre... isso não é legal?  
- Só seu eu pudesse crescer.  
- Você vai crescer. Mas não em tamanho.

Eu não estava ajudando.

- Eu gosto daqui, e gosto do meu pai. Não quero ir para longe.  
- Hazel, ele não é seu pai, sabe?

Ele me olhou furioso, com olhos negros. Dei um passo para trás, mas ele puxou minha mão. Eu caí sentada na cama.

- Não vou te matar.  
- Ah... Obrigada...

Eu era patética. Agradecendo um vampiro da metade do meu tamanho. Mentira. Ele era quase do meu tamanho. Ele deitou a cabeça no meu colo e ficou parado. Ow. Eu já ia fazer um cafuné, quando a porta abriu com força e Edward apareceu do outro lado. Com dentes expostos e olhos negros.

- BELLA!

Ele avançou em Hazel, que pulou para trás e mostrou os dentes também. Fui me meter no meio, né?

- Edward, calma, ele não fez nad...

Mas então Hazel fez. Sem querer, mas fez. Hazel me empurrou para fora da briga e eu caí para trás, cortando o ombro na quina da mesinha de cabeceira. Que era de vidro. Eu sempre, sempre me fudia. Claro. O pobre não teve como se controlar, e me olhou com olhos vermelhos brilhantes na mesma hora. Ele tinha pulado por cima da cabeça de Edward e ia cair em cima de mim, quando me puxaram daquele canto.

- LESTAT!

OMG. Escutei o grito de Edward. Deixei de morrer em um, ia morrer em outro. Tal pai, tal filho. Lestat me segurava com um braço passando em volta do meu pescoço. Hazel veio para cima dele e levou um tapa caindo longe. Edward se levantou e Lestat o brecou com a mão.

- Ele vai morar contigo. Aprenda a controlá-lo.

Edward olhou de volta para Hazel, que estava caído no chão. Eu fui sendo puxada para fora do quarto. Ei, Edward não ia me salvar? E Hazel, estava morto?

- Hazel!  
- Ele vai ficar bem...

Eu estava sendo levada lá para cima. Passamos pelo corredor e uns vampiros chegavam perto, e iam embora quando viam que era Lestat. A porta preta e vermelha se abriu e fechou atrás de nós. Ele me soltou e eu dei alguns passos para longe.

- Por favor...  
- Não te mate? Blá blá blá. Vocês humanos adoram implorar pela vida.  
- A g-gente tenta...  
- Se eu quisesse te matar, você estaria morta na primeira vez que subiu as escadas. Merda, sujei minha blusa.

Ele tirou a capa e tirou a blusa. Nem vou comentar este fato. Olhou para meu ombro e se aproximou. Não se mije Bella, não se mije.

- Tenho que dar um desconto para Hazel... Seu sangue cheira muito bem...

Não consegui abrir a boca.

- Caso não saiba, eu tenho um alto controle surpreendente... e bem, não vou criar discórdia com Edward. Eu o acho um cara legal... Faria falta se morresse.

Continuava sem conseguir abrir a boca.

- Pode falar agora...

Abri a boca. Cruzes.

- Por que... me trouxe aqui?

Ele me segurou e cheirou minha ferida. Jogou a cabeça para trás e sorriu.

- Ah! Maravilhoso! É como se fosse... chocolate com morangos para você.  
- Fico feliz que goste...

Que merda Bella! Como assim, fico feliz? Ele sorriu e tirou a máscara. Morri mais uma vez.

- Hazel não se controlaria com você lá. Por isso trouxe-a para cá.  
- Para seu... quarto...?

Ele sorriu e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Quer usar minha cama? Fique à vontade.

Claro... Super!

- Eu não caio nessa... seu... olhar não faz efeito comigo.

Falei alguma merda, porque ele gargalhou e virou de costas, andando até a janela.

- Não faz porque eu não quero...  
- Tentar você tentou...  
- Não tentei...  
- Não é o que eu lembro.  
- Estou tentando ser paciente com você Bella...

Como assim está tentando ser paciente comigo? Eu hein... ele não daria o braço a torcer né?

- Sei...

Fui jogada contra a parede e me dei conta que foi Lestat que me empurrou. Ele estava grudado em mim com seu rosto a centímetros do meu. Ele soprou algumas palavras.

- Não me subestime... humana.

Virou as costas para mim e foi em direção a uma outra porta. Abriu e eu vi que era um closet. Ele tirou lá de dentro uma camisa de seda preta e vestiu, ajeitando a manga enquanto falava comigo.

- Eu nem sei por que ainda não tracei você, sinceramente... acho que considero muito Edward, por ele ter vividos tantos anos aqui... mas não nasci para ser canonizado, sabe?

Me traçar? Que palavreado mais baixo!

- Como se você pudesse me obrigar a isso.

Porra Bella, cala a merda dessa boca! Eu tento, mas as palavras saem sozinhas gente... Ele se aproximou e parou na minha frente.

- Pode fechar para mim?

Ele queria que eu fechasse os botões da camisa? Céus. Levei minha mão mais trêmula do que paciente com Parkinson até um dos botões. Puta que pariu, não conseguia fechar nem o primeiro botão. Olhei para ele e morri quando o vi passar a língua nos lábios. Voltei a me concentrar nos botões.

- Posso ser imortal, mas não gostaria de passar a eternidade aqui...

Ele ainda me zoava? Pronto, agora não consigo mesmo... senti sua mão gelada levantar meu rosto para olhá-lo melhor. Ele se aproximou ficando cara a cara comigo.

- Agora... eu estou usando meu poder.

Congelei.

- Eu QUERO que você me beije.

OMFG. Eu sentia um tipo de imã me puxando na direção da sua boca, por mais que eu quisesse manter distância. Ele fechou os olhos e se afastou.

- Mais uma vez, salva pelo gongo... seu namorado está no corredor.

Edward? Edward? Óh céus! Corri para abrir a porta, mas Lestat impediu, empurrando-a com uma mão.

- Lembre-se de uma coisa: apenas por Edward ter sido rápido.

Eu puxei a maçaneta. Nem mexi a porta.

- Apenas por eu não querer... outra teria te agarrado, não é?

Ele tirou a mão da porta e eu abri. Edward chegou na minha frente.

- Bella, está bem?

Eu o abracei, agradecendo mentalmente por ele ter sido pontual.

- Sim.

Lestat saiu do quarto, passando por nós.

- Você tem um sexto sentido perfeito Edward...

Tive vontade de voar no pescoço dele. Mas fiquei quieta. Edward me olhava.

- Ele tentou algo?  
- Sim...  
- Pode contar... eu sou forte.

Óh meu bebê...

- Não aconteceu nada.

Quase, né?

- Sei.  
- Eu juro. Sou tão lerda que até uma cantada eu demoro a entender...

Ele olhou Lestat que já estava longe, descendo as escadas e voltou a me olhar.

- Vamos cuidar disso aí...

Voltamos para o quarto, que por sinal, estava uma bagunça.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Ajudei-a a tirar o macacão, que tinha um rasgo no ombro, com sangue junto. Ela gemeu de dor quando o couro raspou na ferida.

- Desculpe. Machucou?

Bella mordeu os lábios e balançou a cabeça. Puxei-a e dei um beijo em cima do corte.

- Hum. Acho que eu não devia ter feito isso...

- O que?

Andei com ela até a cama e a derrubei, subindo em cima dela e buscando a ferida com minha boca. Ela gemeu.

- Isso é de dor ou de prazer?  
- Os dois...

Beijei sua boca e ela fez uma cara feia.

- Você tem consciência de que eu estou bebendo meu sangue por tabela, né?  
- Prefere o meu?

Ela arregalou os olhos...acho que estava meio tonta por causa do absinto.

- Estou brincando Bells.

Ela riu e trouxe uma mão até a gola da minha camisa.

- Tira a roupa, gostoso!

Ok. Ela estava tonta. Tirei minha blusa e Bella me puxou para morder meu peito. Fechei os olhos e deixei sua boca quente tocar minha pele. O sangue cheirava forte. A ferida piscava para mim. Sua jugular também. Acho que eu não iria resistir dessa vez.

- Amor... confia em mim?  
- Sim, por quê?

Me abaixei, soltando meu peso em cima dela e procurei seu ouvido.

- Vou te morder...  
- Ow.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Vou morrer, vou morrer, vou morrer. Acho que estava suando frio agora. Senti sua língua contornando meu pescoço.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Sua pele passou de quente para gelada, seu coração eu nem conseguia dizer quantos batimentos por minuto ele estava fazendo. Desci delicadamente minha língua para seu pescoço e beijei o local da mordida.

- Vai..........ser............agora.........?  
- Não desmaie Bells, senão a graça acaba.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Cravei minhas unhas nas suas costas. Eu queria muito não morrer. Senti falta de ar. Era neurose ou eu não estava conseguindo puxar o ar?

**## Edward PDV ##**

Levei uma mão até minha calça e abri. Puxei suas pernas e coloquei-as em cima de mim. Fui entrando devagar nela, que estava com os olhos fechados e respiração presa.

- Respire Bella... não irei te machucar.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Ele entrou devagar, mas veio até o fundo, me fazendo ir ao céu e voltar. Voltei, né? Ou fiquei lá de vez? Sentia seu membro me preenchendo toda e sua boca de volta no meu pescoço. OMG, ele aumentou o ritmo. O barulho já ecoava pelo quarto todo. Minha respiração voltou mas já estava indo embora de novo.

- Prepare-se, ok?  
- Vai.......... doer........?  
- Um pouco.

Ele precisava ser sincero?

**## Edward PDV ##**

Circulei a língua em cima da veia e encostei os dentes na sua pele.

- Edward!

A olhei mais uma vez.

- Posso te........ beijar......... assim?

**## Bella PDV ##**

Ele me beijou sufocantemente, com fúria. Eu tentava em vão passar a língua nos seus dentes, mas não estava conseguindo. Segurei sua cabeça.

- Pare.

Ele parou de estocar e me olhou como se não entendesse o que eu queria. Dei um selinho nele e passei minha língua nos seus lábios, que foram abrindo devagar. Lá estavam os caninos. Só meus, sacou? Levei a ponta da língua até um deles e Edward se retraiu, querendo fechar a boca.

- O que você quer?  
- Sentí-los...

**## Edward PDV ##**

Uma fantasia meio bizarra, ficar lambendo meus dentes... mas quando se tratava da minha namorada estranha, tudo era possível. Deixei-a se realizar e mostrei-os a ela.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Toquei a ponta da língua na parte mais afiada. Era lindo. Contornei toda a extensão dele.

- Podemos voltar a transar?

Ele quase mordeu minha língua para falar, mas tudo bem. Assenti com a cabeça.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Voltei a bombar dentro dela, enquanto ela rebolava em baixo de mim. Voltei então para seu pescoço e encostei os dentes, mirando bem em cima da veia para não doer tanto. Quando pegava muito no músculo, era mais dolorido. Segurei seus cabelos e puxei um pouco sua cabeça. Suas mãos pequenas estavam abertas segurando meus braços, como se estivessem preparadas para me empurrar.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Eu gritei quando uma fisgada me invadiu, percorrendo meu pescoço e descendo pela espinha. Senti minhas entranhas arderem e tive o reflexo de tirar meu agressor de cima de mim. Não dava, por mais que eu empurrasse, ele não se movia.

- Edw...

**## Edward PDV ##**

O sangue do braço era bom, mas o sangue da jugular era o melhor de todos. Fervendo, grosso, e extremamente doce ao meu paladar. Bella me empurrava, mas eu já sabia que era uma reação instintiva. Aumentei o ritmo das estocadas, enquanto bebia seu sangue. Era extremamente excitante transar mordendo ela. Iria gozar a qualquer momento. Seu corpo tremia em reação à mordida, mas eu sabia que ainda podia ir mais além.

**## Bella PDV ##**

A ardência da mordida se misturou à ardência lá de baixo. Eu via estrelas, quase que literalmente. Sentia a fricção do seu membro dentro de mim, e sentia sua boca me sugando o pescoço. Em um momento eu parei de lutar e me entreguei àquela sensação.

- Eu vou..... eu....

**## Edward PDV ##**

Ela batia em mim agora, gritando.

- Vou....... gozar..... Edward....

Bombei mais forte, deixando seu pescoço livre e puxando-a mais para junto de mim, enterrando por inteiro. Suas unhas percorreram meus braços e ela soltou-os na cama, tremendo dos pés a cabeça e caindo a cabeça para o lado.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Eu estava morta quando senti o gelado me invadir e Edward urrar em cima de mim. Morri.

Eu voltei a si quando ele saiu de cima de mim e me puxou pela cintura, colocando-me apoiada nos seus braços. Me sentia fraca. Satisfeita, mas fraca.

- Vou pegar alguma coisa para você comer, ok?

Ele virou meu pescoço e passou a mão pela parte dolorida. Deu um beijo.

- Já volto...  
- Ok.

Fiquei ali estatelada na cama enquanto meu amor não voltava. Parecia uma eternidade. Resolvi levantar para olhar o estrago no meu pescoço... fui até o banheiro e acendi a luz. Eu via dois pontos vermelhos na pele. Só? Achei que estivesse com um rombo no pescoço. Fiquei tonta e já senti meu corpo caindo para trás, quando as mãos geladas me seguraram.

- Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo fora da cama?  
- Queria me ver no espelho.

Ele voltou comigo e me deitou. Olhou meu pescoço e piscou com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios.

- Uma vantagem da cicatrização rápida...  
- Ow. Eu caía muito quando criança... onde você estava para não me deixar com cicatrizes?  
- Bella... você AINDA cai muito.

Fechei a cara. Caía mesmo, e daí? Devorei o sanduíche que ele trouxe e ainda comi uns morangos e duas maças. Sexo já dava fome... ser mordida então... puta que pariu!

- Gostou?  
- Sim... estava uma delícia!

Ele riu e passou a mão nos cabelos irritantes.

- Estava falando do sexo Bella... e da mordida.

Ah. Fosse mais direto então...

**## Edward PDV ##**

Tão ingênua... que linda!

- Ah! Isso foi... mágico! Tive medo de morrer, mas gostei.

Passei a boca pelas marquinhas...

- Tão delicioso esse sangue... você nem imagina como isso foi bom para mim...

Ela corou e rolou na cama. Abracei e beijei sua boca linda.

- Te amo, sabia?  
- Sim... mas se quiser repetir...

Engraçadinha...

- E Hazel?

Lá vinha esse nome de novo!

- O que tem ele?  
- Ficou bem?  
- Sim.  
- Não o machucou né?

Ela estava de sacanagem? O peste a ataca e ela se preocupa com ele?

- Não... apenas o levei de volta para o quarto. E estou pensando seriamente em enfrentar Lestat e não levar Hazel para Forks...

Bella arregalou os olhos e mordeu os lábios.

- Não Edward! Não faça isso...  
- O que? Se apaixonou pelo diabo mirim?

Ela revirou os olhos e me acariciou com um leve chute.

- Eu só acho que ele não é ruim como você pensa...  
- Só tentou te matar!  
- Porque você o atacou e eu me meti no meio...  
- E ele te empurrou!  
- Você parou um pouco para pensar que ele pode ter me empurrado para me defender da briga?

Ok. Não pensei nisso. Mas óbvio que Bella sonhava demais


	24. Capítulo 24

**N/A:** _Já disse que os reviews de vcs me deixam muito muito feliz? É ótimo abrir o e-mail e receber os comentários! Vou responder por aqui uma pergunta que foi feita:_

_**Jade Amorim:**_ _Não, ela não se transforma com a mordida dele. Eu sigo mais o estilo de Anne Rice, onde é preciso também a vítima tomar do sangue do vampiro, além de ser mordida._

_No mais, é isso pessoal. Conseguiram ver direitinho a foto do Hazel?_

_Boa leitura e boa semana! Eu volto lá pela 4ª ou 5ª com capítulo novo!_

_Bjs, **K**._

* * *

**## Bella PDV ##**

Eram o que? Umas 03 horas da manha... ou até mais. Não ia ficar discutindo com Edward sobre assunto Hazel.

- Vamos dormir então?  
- Você né?

Certo... esqueci... puxei o lençol e deitei a cabeça no seu peito nu, passando minha perna direita por cima das pernas dele. Adorava dormir assim... Senti suas mãos fazendo cafuné em mim e acabei fechando os olhos mais rápido do que esperava. Só acordei quando me engasguei com alguma coisa. Sentei na cama tossido.

- Nossa amor... você engasga com seu próprio ronco!

Ronco? Quem, eu? Procurei um buraco para enfiar a cabeça, mas não achei.

- Você podia ter me avisado disso, tipo... mês passado...  
- Para que? Perder a graça de te ver dormindo?

Inacreditável!

- Eu até pensei em filmar e colocar no YouTube... mas eu te amo demais para fazer isso.

Contei até dez para não arrancar a cabeça dele. Que horas eram afinal? Corri até a janela e abri as cortinas. Os raios de sol entraram no quarto.

- NÃO!

Edward gritou e correi para o banheiro. Puta que pariu, esqueci que não estava no tempo de merda de Forks. Fechei as cortinas novamente.

- Edward... me desculpe...

Entrei no banheiro e vi que um pedaço do seu braço estava meio cinza e saindo fumaça. Ow. Queimei meu bebê. Imbecil Bella!

- Está tudo bem... não queimou o bastante.

Eu chorei em vê-lo sentir dor. Merda!

- Desculpe! Desculpe!

**## Edward PDV ##**

Aquilo estava ardendo horrores, mas Bella estava começando a chorar... achei melhor ser macho, né?

- Esquece isso amor... está tudo bem! Está com fome?  
- Não... sei lá... deixa eu ver seu braço!

Ela puxou meu braço e eu puxei de volta. Queimou um pouco, mas desapareceria rápido. De qualquer forma, não queria que ela visse para se culpar o dia inteiro por isso. Ou, se tratando de Bella, para se culpar o resto da vida por isso.

- Deixa pra lá Bells!

Agarrei-a pela cintura e levei de volta para a cama.

- Não são uns raios fraquinhos desses que vão me matar...  
- Mas mesmo assim... te machuquei...  
- Não foi nada. Esquece isso, ok?

Dei um beijo em sua testa e deitei ao seu lado. O cheiro que exalava do seu cabelo era muito bom. Dava vontade de comer aquele shampoo. Não que eu fosse gostar, claro.

- Não quer comer com certeza?  
- Você me cansa Edward... mas... talvez eu aceite algumas frutas...  
- Sabia! Você come que nem um boi!

Ela fechou a cara, rosnou e me socou com um carinho. Linda!

- Some antes que eu arranque sua cabeça!  
- Bella, não me faça rir, por favor!

Levantei correndo quando ela fez menção de me chutar. Não que ela fosse me machucar, claro... foi apenas para evitar que ela quebrasse o pé.

- Vou e volto em um segundo... e é sério!

Deixei-a deitada na cama, rindo, e saí do quarto.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Pensei em ir ver Hazel enquanto Edward não voltava, mas lembrei que o quarto ficava trancado. E a chave ficava no pescoço de quem? Lestat, claro. Que se dane, eu vou! Se ele não me deixasse entrar, eu voltava... Subi as escadas e fui até seu quarto. A porta estava fechada. Rodei de leve a maçaneta e o encontrei dormindo. Como que ele podia dormir, se Edward não podia? Merda! Como se faz para acordar um vampiro? Chamei baixinho, sem entrar no quarto.

- Lestat...

Nada. Não emitia nenhum som. Parecia estar morto, isso sim. Ok, lembrei que ele já estava realmente morto. Eu era um pouco idiota. Entrei devagar no quarto e me aproximei da cama. Ele estava usando uma túnica de seda preta, aberta no peito e coberto com os lençóis vermelhos. Me inclinei um pouco e toquei seu braço. Estava mais gelado do que o normal, mas não acordou.

- Lestat...

Cara, que irritante! Além de morto, é surdo também? Aproximei meu rosto do seu e toquei sua bochecha.

- Lestat...

Então olhos negros me olharam e uma mão dura e fria apertou meu pescoço, me puxando para cima de seu corpo. O rosnado era alto e os dentes estavam quase tocando minha pele. Eu cravei minhas unhas no seu peito, mesmo sabendo que não o machucaria.

- Pare, por favor!

Ele então me olhou atentamente, como se estivesse me estudando e os olhos voltaram para a tonalidade normal de vermelho. Os dentes ainda continuavam e a Mao em meu pescoço também.

- O que faz aqui?  
- Só q-q-queria fa-falar com vo-você...

Senti o apertado no pescoço se desfazer e me levantei rápido. Tinha me dado conta de que estava suando frio novamente.

- Eu podia ter te matado! E teria problemas com Edward!  
- Desculpe...

Ele se levantou, com os caninos ainda expostos, me olhando puto. Gritou comigo.

- Nunca! Nunca mais acorde um vampiro na sua vida! Não que eu ache que você viverá por muito tempo.  
- Já p-pedi des-desculpas...  
- O que você quer?

Cadê o Lestat sedutor que deu em cima de mim noite passada? Eu hein.

- Algum bicho te mordeu?

Ele me olhou com fúria. Realmente não era o Lestat legalzinho que dava em cima de mim... agarrou meu pescoço de novo. Merda.

- Você não sabe como é difícil me concentrar para conseguir dormir...

Ow. Era esse o problema? Será que ele conhecia a tática dos carneirinhos? Ok Bella... chega.

- E....u.....

Estava quase sendo enforcada.

**## Edward PDV ##**

- Bella! Lestat!

Cheguei a tempo de ver o príncipe do inferno tentar enforcar Bella. Corri para cima dele.

- Solte-a!

Ele me olhou com raiva e eu senti queimar por dentro.

- Sua humana me acordou! E ainda tem a audácia de me ironizar!

Mas claro que ela tinha... ela era Bella, minha namorada estranha e com leve tendência para cemitérios.

- Não desgrudarei mais dela Lestat... para que não volte a acontecer.

Ela que me aguarde. Ia preferir ter virado comida de vampiro. Ele voltou a olhá-la.

- Você vive dessa vez... mas terá a próxima.

Ele a soltou, jogando-a no chão. Com ela longe das garras dele, eu pude investir contra o príncipe. Avancei nele e o empurrei contra a parede.

- Nunca mais a machuque.

Sua mão parou em cima da minha, que estava empurrando seu peito.

- Edward... Não vale a pena morrer por uma... humana.  
- Por ela vale!

Ele riu, zombando de mim, mas não desfiz meu semblante de ódio.

- Certo. Esqueci que ela fez nascer sentimentos em você... vai entender...  
- Eu não estou mais brincando Lestat.

Seus olhos escureceram e dessa vez eu senti falta de espaço interno, como se todos os meus órgãos estivessem se comprimindo. Ele era totalmente bizarro.

- Nem eu estou brincando! Te dou dez segundos para tirar as mãos de mim.

Por um momento eu tinha me esquecido com quem estava lidando. Ele não apenas poderia acabar comigo, como ainda teria Bella à mercê dele. Afastei-me e peguei Bella pela mão.

- Estarei indo embora amanha. Se Hazel não estiver pronto, ele fica.

Peguei Bella e saí do quarto.

- Eu não sei o que adianta... mas vou perguntar. O que você estava fazendo lá dessa vez? Não me diga que foi atraída, pois ele disse que estava dormindo!  
- Ok... não fui atraída mesmo não...  
- Porra Bella! Uma hora dessas eu não chegarei a tempo! Será que é tão difícil assim enfiar isso de uma vez por todas na cabeça?  
- Desculpe...  
- Desculpas não me adiantam mais Bella, sinceramente. Você já teve todos os motivos possíveis para saber que deve ficar longe de Lestat! Mas mesmo assim você corre para ele toda vez que eu não estou perto de você!  
- Edward...  
- Eu falo agora. Eu sinceramente estou começando a achar que você sente algo mais por esse tom misterioso dele... espero mesmo, que eu esteja errado.  
- Você está, claro! Eu posso falar?

Fiquei quieto, esperando ela começar.

- Eu queria ir no quarto do Hazel...  
- Que legal! Aquele garoto que tentou te matar ontem? Se todos fossem iguais a você, os assassinos seriais nem precisariam se dar ao trabalho de passar dias estudando a vítima. Era só colocar uma plaquinha: "Mata-se pessoas". Você iria na hora!

Ela fechou a cara e vi seu rosto corar. Mas eu sabia que era de raiva.

- Ok.

Chegamos ao quarto sem ela falar mais uma palavra sequer. Sabia que estava errada, claro. Abri minha mala e comecei a arrumar.

- Nós iremos mesmo amanha?  
- Sim. De manha. Irei trocar as passagens pelo telefone.  
- E se não der tempo de ajeitar as coisas com o Hazel?  
- Está vendo essa ruga inexistente na minha testa? É de preocupação.

Ela sentou na cama e começou a chorar.

- Você já brigou comigo, ok? Pode parar de me ofender agora?  
- Eu estou te ofendendo? Bella, eu só estou tentando te dar alguns anos de vida! Só que você parece não querer muito isso!

**## Bella PDV ##**

Já não era suficiente? Ele iria brigar comigo o dia inteiro então?

- Bella, eu só quero te fazer enxergar o quanto você é absurda! Eu não acredito que você não veja isso! Como você pode achar que eu estou exagerando?  
- Eu só acho que você já deixou bem claro sua opinião. Não precisa mais bater dez vezes na mesma tecla...

Ele sentou na beira da cama e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Estava visivelmente irritado. Eu nunca tinha visto Edward desse jeito comigo. Cheguei por trás dele e abracei. Fiquei ali calada, apenas abraçada.

- Eu te amo tanto que me dói a hipótese de te perder... por ter te trazido para meu mundo...

Beijei suas costas por cima da camisa e ele se virou e me beijou na boca. Me pegou pela cintura e me deitou na cama, beijando meu pescoço e levantando minha blusa. Já estava de sutiã quando sua boca começou a descer pelo meu busto, e seus dentes arrebentaram as alças do mesmo. Estremeci quando senti o hálito frio de Edward nos meus mamilos, me arrepiando toda. Ele levantou e tirou sua roupa e voltou para cima de mim, pegando em meus quadris e me virando para cima de seu corpo. Eu estava de saia, o que contribuiu bastante para a rapidez.

Senti ele puxar minha calcinha para o lado e entrar em mim devagar, me fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer como se estivesse no cio. Sempre ouvi dizer que sexo de reconciliação era o melhor... agora é que iria testar. Ele me puxou forte para baixo, entrando todo em mim, me deixando sentir seus pêlos roçarem em meu sexo.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Bombava forte nela, apertadinha, uivando para mim e arranhando meu peito. Movia rápido seus quadris para cima e para baixo, sem dar chance a ela de respirar. Ela se agitava em cima de mim, rebolava, me cavalgava com maestria, quando a joguei por baixo de mim e levantei suas pernas num ângulo de 90 graus, segurando seus pés no alto com uma de minhas mãos, o que me garantiu uma entrada "mais facilitada". Nossos corpos agora faziam extremo barulho ao se chocarem, e eu já sentia o calafrio vindo, o gozo chegando.

Puxei seus cabelos e investi o mais rápido possível contra ela, enquanto ela gemia alto e tentava alcançar meus cabelos.

- Edward! Edward!  
- Você... é gostosa... demais!

Explodi nela e levantei-a, segurando suas costas, deixando ela se contrair e relaxar em meus braços.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Ele então me soltou e eu amoleci no colchão. Nossa... vamos brigar de novo? Não Bella... você está definitivamente acabada!

- Me dá um beijo amor...

Ele me olhou sério e eu não acreditei no que ouvi.

- Beijo? Quem disse que minha raiva passou?

E se levantou, trancando-se no banheiro. Mas hein? Falei num tom mais alto que o meu normal.

- Sério que você vai dar gelo em mim depois de ter acabado de me comer?  
- Sério!

Ow. Ok. Era assim então? Puxei o edredom e virei de lado para dormir.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Quando saí do banho Bella estava deitada de costas para o banheiro. Roncando. Alto. Era um verdadeiro tijolo. Troquei de roupa e saí do quarto. Acabei cruzando com Louis pelos corredores e dei um resumo dos últimos acontecimentos a ele.

- É... complicado esse lance com Lestat. Depois de tantos anos convivendo com ele, simplesmente aprendi a não contrariá-lo... quando é algo com o qual eu não concordo, simplesmente balanço a cabeça e finjo concordar.

Eu tive que rir. Imaginei Lestat achando-se por cima da carne seca e Louis cagando e andando para ele. Muito hilária a cena.

- Bem... espero que saiba que minha casa estará sempre aberta para você Louis...  
- Obrigado pelo convite. Eu irei um dia. Tem mulher bonita por lá?

Tinha a Bella... mas essa já tinha dono.

- Tem umas amigas da Bella... tem outras fáceis pela faculdade...  
- Ah sim! Você finge que faz faculdade... agora eu vou. Sempre rolam altas orgias nessas festas de campus.

Eu sabia bem disso... Fiquei jogando cartas durante um tempo com Louis e nem vi a hora passar direito. Quando me dei conta, já tinha passado das 20:00hs. Voltei para o quarto e encontrei Bella fazendo as malas, chorando. Talvez eu tenha sido duro demais com ela...

- Bells...  
- Estou arrumando minhas coisas...  
- Sim, eu sei. Desculpe por ter sido rude, ok?

Abracei-a por trás e beijei seu ombro nu. Ela enxugou as lágrimas e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Eu só me preocupo demais com você... justamente por você ser tão importante na minha vida!  
- Eu não estou mais chateada com isso Edward. Mas sim com o fato de você mal ter falado comigo depois de transarmos. Certo, talvez eu também tenha exagerado nessa parte. Virei-a de frente para mim para beijar sua boca, mas ela virou o rosto e acabei beijando a bochecha.

- Me desculpe por aquilo... não vai mais acontecer.  
- Eu não sou nenhuma mulher que você pega na rua Edward...  
- Claro que não... você é minha Bella.  
- Me senti usada.  
- Meu amor, eu estou arrependido, ok? De ter falado daquele jeito contigo. Agora você pode por favor colocar um sorriso lindo nesse rosto?

Ela me olhou com olhos tristes e eu então a peguei no colo e joguei-a sobre meus ombros, a levando para a cama. Caí com ela no colchão e fiquei por cima.

- Eu sou loucamente e insanamente apaixonado por você!

Ela sorriu e dessa vez eu beijei sua boca. Seus braços finos e quentes passaram ao redor de meu pescoço, me puxando mais para baixo. Já começava a tirar sua blusa quando bateram na porta.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Quem mais podia ser? Eu dou dez dólares para quem acertar. O empata-foda, claro! Sempre ele... imagino se ele não fosse querer vir conosco para Forks...

- O Príncipe gostaria de ver o senhor agora.  
- Sobre?

O empata-foda olhou para Edward sem saber a resposta.

- Ele não disse o assunto, senhor...  
- Certo. Já estou indo.

Edward fechou a porta na cara-de-pau- do empata-foda e me avisou que iria ver Lestat.

- Pos...

Ok. Ia perguntar se eu podia ir, mas achei melhor ficar quieta.

- Vai demorar?  
- Não pretendo, já volto.

Me deu um beijo na testa e saiu. Voltei para arrumar minhas malas e fiquei pensando no quão azarada eu era, a ponto de vir para a França e ficar os dias trancafiada num castelo medieval. Tinha que ser comigo...

**## Edward PDV ##**

Cheguei no quarto dele e Hazel estava sentado na cama. Tinha esperanças de que não desse tempo dele estar pronto até amanha. Grande engano meu...

- Edward, as coisas dele já estão todas arrumadas... tem alguma coisa que você precise saber, ou queria perguntar? Ou me dizer?

Tinha... queria saber se eu podia soltar ele na América e deixar pra lá. Mas eu já sabia a resposta. Lestat nao era uma pessoa divertida.

- Ele come aproximadamente de quantas em quantas horas?

Lestat olhou para Hazel, que tinha a cabeça abaixada.

- Geralmente ele tem fome em intervalos de 20 horas, por aí... mas creio que com o tempo o intervalo tenda a aumentar. É o comum mesmo quando vamos nos acostumando.  
- Alguma necessidade... especial?

Lestat o tocou no ombro.

- Hazel, quer dizer alguma coisa?  
- Não...  
- Se ele tiver ele vai dizer, Edward. Bem, toda a despesa dele eu estarei bancando, mas se precisar de alguma coisa à parte, não deixe de me avisar. Gostaria que ele frequentasse a escola, depois de algum tempo.

Fala sério, né? Fica quieto, Edward...

- Certo, conversaremos sobre isso.  
- E Edward... eu já fiz um depósito de 5 milhões na sua conta. Espero que ele tenha de tudo nesses primeiros meses de adaptação.

Eu ri daquilo. Quantos meses eram precisos para gastar 5 milhões com uma criança? Só no mundo de Lestat né?

- Eu posso garantir que ele terá de tudo... até porque eu não precisaria do seu dinheiro.  
- Certo... esqueço que vocês são ricos lá...

Dava vontade de meter a porrada nessa pessoa! Controle-se Edward.

- Bem, é só isso então?  
- Sim... já troquei a passagem dele... Amanha de manha ele estará esperando lá na sala.  
- Ok.

Virei as costas e ia saindo, quando ouvi a voz do garoto falando com Lestat.

- Nunca mais vou te ver, pai?  
- Hazel, eu não sou seu pai. Eu só gosto muito de você, ok? E irei te visitar quando puder.

Aquilo me doeu o coração. Voltei para meu quarto e ouvi o chuveiro ligado. Abri a porta e Bella estava tomando banho. Fiquei observando um pouco, e então ela me viu ali parado em pé na porta.

- O que? Que sorriso é esse? Não fique olhando minhas celulites Edward!

Celu o que? Mulheres...

- Eu estou olhando sua bunda, na verdade. Mas onde está essa tal de celulite para eu poder olhar também?

Ela jogou o vidro de shampoo em mim.

- Não me zoa!  
- Não estou zoando amor...

Entrei com ela no chuveiro, puxando seu pescoço e dando-lhe um beijo molhado. Passei as mãos na bundinha com a tal celulite.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Edward Cullen era irritante! Como ele podia ser cara-de-pau de fingir que não estava vendo minhas celulites? Como? Tudo bem que nao era um mar de cascas de laranja... mas tinham algumas sim!

- Hum, ok... Edward!

Ele deu um apertão que deixaria marcas!

- Eu tenho culpa de você ser gostosa?  
- Deixa de palhaçada, vai...  
- Palhaçada? Bella Swan, você me diverte!

Ah, quem iria discutir com alguém que tem toda a eternidade para isso? Apenas deixei ele me beijar e me apertar, me aproveitando da situação. Tomamos banho juntos, nos ensaboando, e fomos deitar.

- Que horas é o vôo?  
- Temos que estar no aeroporto 10:00hs.  
- Ok... nao sentirei saudades daqui...

Ele riu e me mordeu de brincadeira no braço. Até porque eu não aguentaria outra mordida em menos de 48 horas.

- Como vai ser com Hazel? Ele já está aceitando melhor a mudança?  
- Não...  
- Ele será infeliz lá Edward... ele gosta de Lestat.  
- O que eu posso fazer Bella?

Nem eu sabia. Mas ele sempre dava um jeito para tudo, não poderia dar para isso também? Ele ficou me olhando como se soubesse que eu estava pensando isso. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não vou me estressar mais com Lestat. Faremos um teste... se não der muito certo, eu trago ele de volta.  
- Você quem sabe...

Nós ficamos algumas horas abraçados e conversando ali na cama, até que eu peguei no sono e só acordei no dia seguinte.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Nossas malas já estavam lá embaixo e agora eu descia com Bella. Chegamos no salão principal e o peste estava lá sentado num dos sofás.

- Já estão indo?

Louis veio se despedir e aproveitei para combinar de fato, uma ida dele a Forks.

- Estarei esperando mesmo, não fique me enrolando...  
- Com certeza, pode deixar! Bella vai me apresentar algumas amigas?  
- Eu? Por quê?

Peguei na Mao quente de Bella e encostei no meu rosto. A sensação era muito boa.

- Para curtir um pouco a vida amor... Louis quer conhecer umas americanas...  
- Mas elas não são legais o suficie...  
- Bells, vou começar de novo com o ciúme...  
- Desculpa.

Louis sorria para ela, com aquela cara de cachorro carente que matava qualquer mulher.

- Ah porra Louis, até você?

Ele me olhou sério, desmanchando o sorriso.

- O que tem eu?  
- Já não basta minha namorada babar por Lestat, agora tenho que ver ela babar por você também?

Ele arregalou os olhos e riu.

- Eu não estou babando por ele Edward! Dá para não me fazer passar vergonha?  
- Bem crianças... é melhor eu não me meter...

Ele sorriu e foi embora. Eu senti Lestat descendo as escadas. Minha cara fechou. Ele chegou no salao e se agachou de frente para Hazel. Beijou sua testa.

- Fique tranquilo que irei visitá-lo assim que puder, ok?

O garoto balançou a cabeça e uma gota de sangue saiu de seus olhos. Wow. Eu não podia chorar... nem Lestat. Como Hazel podia? Percebi que Lestat também ficou surpreso com aquilo, pois ele me olhou me questionando. Eu dei de ombros.

- Há quanto tempo você chora assim Hazel?

Ele perguntou enquanto enxugava a lágrima do rosto da criança.

- Sei lá...

O príncipe veio falar comigo a sós...

- Fique atento para essas... diferenças dele. Qualquer coisa me avise.  
- Pode deixar. Isso é tudo?

Ele se virou em direção a Bella e beijou sua mão.

- Foi... prazeroso conhecê-la.  
- Igualmente.

Lestat sorriu e se aproximou mais. Eu fechei os punhos.

- Quando precisar... sabe onde me achar... mesmo sem Edward...

Filho da puta! Um dia eu arrancaria aquela cabeça! Puxei Bella pela cintura e passei meu braço pelas suas costas.

- Vamos amor?  
- Sim.

O motorista veio pegar a bagagem e eu chamei Hazel, que continuou sentado. Chamei de novo... e nada.

- Deixa eu falar com ele... espere no carro Edward.  
- Não gosto dessa idéia.  
- Vá, ok?

Ela soltou minha mão e sentou ao lado dele no sofá. Eu encostei na porta e fiquei olhando. Óbvio que eu não iria me afastar tanto assim.

**## Bella PDV ##**

- Hazel...

Ele não me olhou. Estava com os olhos fixos no chão. Em parte, eu sabia um pouco como ele se sentia... eu também nao queria deixar minha mae e me mudar para Forks. Mas bem... eu estaria com meu pai, e eu não era uma criança vampira. Ok, eu nao sabia como ele estava se sentindo.

- Sabe Hazel, vai ser legal lá.  
- Como você sabe?

Como eu sei? Como eu sei? Pensa rápido Bella.

- Bem, lá tem muito mais gente do que aqui... ou seja... mais comida!

Que imbecil... mais comida? Se mata Bella... eu vi Edward rindo lá da porta.

- Eu não sei...

Encostei devagar na sua mao, que ele puxou rápido, sem me deixar tocá-la.

- Vamos...

Ele me olhou com olhos tristes.

- Você irá me ver de vez em quando?  
- Eu vou te ver sempre Hazel...

Ele virou para olhar Edward e me olhou de volta.

- Ele nao gosta de mim...

Legal hein Edward! Muito bom!

- Gosta sim querido... ele só não é muito bom com... palavras... e afeto... e crianças.

Hazel me deu a mão e se levantou. Graças!

- Ok... eu vou.  
- Isso! Vamos tomar um sorvete no aeroporto, ok?

Ele me olhou fazendo careta.

- Eu não tomo sorvete Bella!

Ah. Esqueci.


	25. Chapter 25

**## Edward PDV ##**

O caminho para o aeroporto foi calado e tenso. Hazel não abria a boca e nem eu e Bella conversávamos. Por um lado tinha que dar o braço a torcer de que Bella tinha jeito com crianças... por outro, preferiria que ela não tivesse conseguido convencer o pestinha. Chegamos no aeroporto e passamos tranquilamente pela imigração, já que Lestat tinha providenciado todos os papéis necessários para tirar uma criança do país.

- Eu não quero entrar aí!

Hazel empacou quando viu o avião pelo vidro do terminal.

- Não vai me dizer que você tem medo de avião, né?  
- Nunca andei.  
- Hazel, se aquilo ali cair, você não vai morrer, ok?

Bella me olhou assustada. Esqueci por um momento do pequeno drama dela na vinda para cá.

- Amor... o avião não vai cair.  
- Certo.

Uma mulher que estava na nossa frente na fila para entrar, olhou-o sorrindo. Tão bonitinho ele, né? Quer adotar?

- Lindo filho!  
- Quem? Esse aqui? Não é meu filho!

Bella me deu uma cutucada que poderia ter sido dolorida.

- Ele é nosso sobrinho...

A mulher sorriu sem-graça.

- Ah sim. Desculpe.

Entramos e nos sentamos na primeira-classe. Hazel sentou-se na janela e encostou a testa no vidro para olhar lá fora. Já estávamos voando, quando o serviço de bordo passou e a aeromoça simpática parou em frente a ele.

- Oi querido, o que quer beber?  
- Sangue!

Puta merda!

- Coisas de criança... ele anda numa fase rebelde, sabe?  
- Oh, claro.

A garota sorriu e se retirou. Eu sentei do lado dele e encostei no seu ouvido.

- Vamos esclarecer as coisas aqui... o mundo exterior não é o castelo de Lestat, ok? Ninguém sabe o que nós somos...  
- Ok.

Ele voltou a colar a testa no vidro da janela.

**## Bella PDV ##**

O vôo foi longo, principalmente com Edward tenso, com medo de Hazel sentir fome ali e não se controlar. Era chato ser a única ali que comia normalmente. A tripulação olhava Edward e Hazel com uma cara um pouco amarga, como se eles se achassem bons demais para a comida do avião. Chegamos em Forks e fomos para o estacionamento.

- Que grande!

Ele olhava em volta para a construção gigantesca.

- Aqui é todo mundo exagerado mesmo...

Ele ia atrás no carro super calado. Se todas as crianças fossem assim... Seria tão bom! De vez em quando eu até esquecia que ele estava ali. Toda vez que eu olhava, ele estava com a cabeça grudada na janela, com olhos arregalados vendo tudo que passava por nós. Realmente Paris era bem diferente de Forks. Quando chegamos na casa de Edward, Alice estava em pé na porta, de braços cruzados. Saímos do carro.

- Bem legal Edward! Dá próxima vez seria ótimo se você nos contasse antes...  
- Contei ao Jasper.  
- Que não contou a ninguém. Ou seja, é o mesmo que você não ter contado.

Emmet e Jasper apareceram na porta. Enquanto o loiro ficou pensativo olhando para Hazel, o grandão pegou-o no colo e rodou a criança no ar.

- E aí, rapaz? Pronto para se divertir?

Certo... Eu então lembrei que Emmet tinha encontrado sua criança interior.

- Coloque-o no chão Emmet.  
- Ih, voltou azedo é? Ô Bella, você não deu para Edward esses dias não?

OMG. Tinha pessoa mais indiscreta? Então ele resolveu me girar no ar também... Como se eu tivesse o tamanho de Hazel.

- Senti saudades cunhadinha!  
- Ok Emmet... Me solte ou vou vomitar em cima de você...

Senti o chão novamente e me equilibrei enquanto a tonteira passava. Rosalie deu o ar da graça. Que de graça, não tinha nada... Ela ficou ao lado de Emmet e olhou Hazel.

- O que foi? Estou de verde?

Ele levantou a cabeça para me olhar e fez sinal para que eu me abaixasse. Colocou a mão na minha orelha e falou baixinho.

- Não gostei dela...

Ah... Quem era eu para culpá-lo?

- Bella, vou te levar em casa para depois resolver as coisas melhor por aqui, ok? Vamos?  
- Pode ser... Tchau gente...  
- Eu também vou?

Olhamos para Hazel que vinha atrás da gente. Céus. Edward como sempre, com seu jeito delicado.

- Não... Você fica aqui com eles!  
- Mas eu não conheço eles...  
- Edward, deixa ele ir... assim vocês podem aproveitar a volta para se conhecerem melhor.

Ele me olhou com raiva. Provavelmente pensando em arrancar minha cabeça. Fiquei feliz em saber que ele me amava. Bateu a porta do carro com força quando Hazel entrou atrás. Edward precisava praticar ioga.

- Você não mora com Edward, Bella?  
- Não... eu moro com minhas amigas.  
- Hum. Elas são que nem essa loira?  
- Ah não. Elas não são super legais que nem eu (olhada pasma de Edward), mas não são tenebrosas que nem Rosalie não...  
- Hum. Eu também não posso morder suas amigas?  
- Você não pode morder ninguém Hazel! Só se eu deixar, ouviu?  
- Ouvi.

Ele ficou o resto do caminho brincando com o cinto de segurança. Chegamos na minha casa e Edward olhou para trás.

- Fiquei aqui no carro. Já volto.  
- Ok.

Nós saímos e eu ouvi o alarme do carro sendo acionado.

- Você vai trancá-lo aí dentro?  
- Bella... ele não vai morrer sufocado.

Certo... verdade. Mas era estranho ver uma criança trancada dentro de um carro.

- Não esqueça que temos que marcar a visita ao meu pai.

Ele rosnou baixo, mas eu ouvi.

- Não esquecerei... só me deixe ajeitar as coisas com Hazel primeiro...  
- Tudo bem!

Edward colocou minhas malas na sala e me abraçou.

- Mais tarde eu apareço, ok? Não morra...  
- Hilário...

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto inebriante e me beijou, me fazendo esquecer por um momento, que estávamos sendo apreciados por um público de três. Jess, Angie e... OMG. James. De cabelos curtos.

**## Edward PDV ##**

- Vocês adoram economizar o dinheiro do motel, né?

Que saudades de barata branca... mentira! Olhei sua cara de imbecil, que estava mais evidente, agora de cabelo quase raspado.

- Corte legal... errou a mão é?  
- Nem comecem por favor...

Bella interviu passando a mão pelo meu braço e tentando me expulsar dali.

- Oi Edward!

Ouvi a voz irritante da...

- Oi...

Da... qual o nome dela mesmo? Ah, que se dane!

- Já vou então!

Beijei-a na testa e voltei para o carro, encontrando um garoto lá dentro com a cara colada no vidro. Que coisa bizarra ele era.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Eu estava tão cansada da viagem e ainda tinha que aturar as milhares de perguntas...

- Paris é foda mesmo?  
- Paris é? Foram fazer o que lá?  
- Tem homem francês bonito?  
- Se hospedaram aonde?  
- Saíram à noite por lá?

Me mata, vai! Era uma inquisição aquilo... eu gritei e eles calaram a boca.

- Chega! Uma coisa de cada vez...  
- Paris deve ser foda sim... pena que eu não conheci. Sim, os franceses são bonitos e não, não saímos de noite...

Jess me olhou de cara torta.

- Então o que você foi fazer lá?  
- Fui conhecer um vampiro chamado Lestat, que vocês já devem ter ouvido falar.

James se engasgou. Me pergunto com o que...

- Lestat?  
- Sim.

Ele se levantou e veio até mim.

- Você conheceu Lestat? Edward concordou com isso?  
- Sim. Algum problema?  
- Eu me pergunto como você sobreviveu a isso...  
- Já o conheceu?  
- Claro! Me amarro nesse cara! Éramos parceiros na época que eu morava em Paris.

Tinha que ser. Típico. Eu pensei em quando James apareceu, com seu charminho para cima de todo mundo. Bem estilo Lestat.

- Seu poder não tem nada a ver com ele... tem?  
- Não... o dele é bem diferente do meu. E superior. Eu não consigo nada com você.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Ele entrou nessa cabeça, não entrou?

Não respondi, mas ele já sabia a resposta.

- Edward deve estar super puto!

**## Edward PDV ##**

Entrei em casa com Hazel e encontrei a família linda reunida na sala.

- Então isso aí vai morar... aqui?  
- Isso aqui Rosalie... se chama Hazel. E vai morar aqui sim.  
- Não tem piolho, tem?  
- Só se for na sua cabeça!

Eu engoli o riso. Primeira vez que eu ficava feliz com Hazel. Rosalie quebrou a lixa de unha.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

Antes que eu pudesse segurá-lo, Hazel já estava na frente dela.

- Filho do Lestat.

Ops. Rosalie engoliu seco e me fulminou com os olhos.

- Você trouxe...  
- O filho do Lestat para morar conosco!

Antes que a loira terminasse a frase, Alice levantou e rodou Hazel no ar.

- Por que não disse antes que ele era filho do Lestat, Edward?  
- Ele não é realmente filho dele...

Ela o soltou. Que humor mais incostante... me perguntei quando Jasper ia se tocar dos galhos virtuais.

- Espere eu terminar antes de jogá-lo pela janela. Lestat o adotou e dá seu sangue a ele. Hazel o considera como um pai.

Ela ajoelhou de frente para ele.

- Você é tão lindinho!

Mulheres... mesmo com toda a eternidade, eu nunca entenderia esses hormônios.

- Você é interesseira...

Rosalie babou de rir. Eu quase fiz o mesmo. Emmet... bem, a cidade inteira escutou seu riso. Jasper ficou com sua cara de sofrimento.

- Edward, ele é bem mal-educado!  
- Criança é sincera Alice... só isso...

Eu precisava concordar com a loira má. Sinceridade é tudo! Muito bom!

Subi com ele e entrei em um quarto desocupado.

- Você vai ficar aqui, ok?  
- Ok.  
- Hazel... eu não irei te trancar igual faziam no castelo... espero que eu não me arrependa disso.  
- Ok.  
- Pare de ser monossilábico! É terrível!  
- Ok.

Céus! Eu estava perdendo tempo ali. Fechei a sua porta e fui para meu quarto. Antes de entrar, escutei sua voz no corredor.

- Estou com fome.

Que legal! Como eu o levaria para caçar essa hora? Até porque primeiro eu ia precisar ensiná-lo algumas coisas... voltei ao seu quarto e tirei meu casaco, deixando o braço de fora. Antes dele pegar, eu puxei o braço de volta.

- Hazel, isso vai acabar... não ficarei dando meu sangue para você, ok? Lestat te acostumou muito mal.  
- E como eu vou comer?  
- Você vai caçar... como todos nós.

Ele arregalou os olhos e o queixo caiu.

- Eu vou... ter que... caçar? Bichos?

Ainda bem que Bella não estava aqui.

- Não. Caçar humanos. Mas isso só depois... agora beba.

Dei meu braço e ele agarrou com os dedos pequenos. O pestinha não desperdiçou uma gota sequer, limpando a boca no final.

- É bom.  
- Claro que é... eu sou foda.

Saí do seu quarto e fui para o meu.

**## Bella PDV ##**

- Edward não está puto! Ele já... superou.

James agora estava rindo. Edward o mataria se visse isso.

- O que vocês queriam com Lestat?  
- Não interessa James.

Subi as escadas tentando fugir daquela pergunta. Não sabia se podia contar ou não. Ia fechar a porta do quarto quando uma mão a segurou.

- O que você está escondendo Bella?  
- Nada James! Agora sai do meu quarto!

Ele sentou na cama e ficou me olhando.

- Eu posso esperar dias sentado aqui... basta me alimentar do seu sangue.

Credo! Que coisa mais dark.

- É assunto particular do Edward, ok?  
- E daí? Sou curioso. E não vou espalhar por aí...

Tinha outra forma de me livrar dele?

- Certo. Vou contar. Edward trouxe um garoto vampiro para Forks. Ele tem 8 anos e bebia o sangue do Lestat.

James fechou a cara e se levantou, saindo do quarto.

- Se não quer contar não conte. Mas não fiquei inventando histórias ridículas.

Talvez a inteligência dele tenha ido embora junto com as madeixas. Tipo, Sansão, sabe? Mas enfim... eu queria mesmo era um bom banho quente. Fui ao banheiro e pisei sem querer no rabo do moica... do Jake. O cão saiu ganindo pela casa.

- BELLA!  
- Foi sem querer Jess...

E então eu reparei que o moicano não estava mais tão azul. Ele devia ter tomado alguns banhos esses dias. Estava na banheira pensando nas coisas que aconteceram nessa viagem e senti um arrepio. Daqueles que você sente quando espera por algo ruim acontecer... credo. Saí rápido da banheira e fui bater na madeira do armário. Três vezes.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Estava tentando fazer aquilo que adorava e que não conseguia há tempos. Ficar olhando para o teto. Minha concentração foi atrapalhada com o toque do meu celular. Eu odeio tecnologia! Era tão mais fácil ter a desculpa de esperar meses por uma resposta de uma carta... Levantei para atender a merda do telefone. O código era da França. Onde eu podia me suicidar?

- Alô.  
- Edward...

Voz irritante irreconhecível.

- Quanto tempo, Lestat!  
- Como está Hazel?  
- Muito bem. Alimentado.  
- Certo, que bom. Mas não foi por isso que liguei.  
- Fale...  
- Talvez... não, talvez não. Você VAI ter companhia.

- Como assim?  
- Parece que a história de uma criança imortal vazou...  
- Vazou? Por parte de quem? Pelo que me disseram, nem todos sabiam sobre Hazel.  
- Exatamente... mas vazou. Eu irei descobrir, mas antes achei melhor te avisar.

Era só o que me faltava. Além de hospedar um diabinho, ainda ia ter dores de cabeça.

- Que companhia exatamente eu terei?  
- Só tenho a informação de que um de nós está indo atrás de Hazel. E eu espero que você o proteja com sua vida.

Ele estava me zoando, né? Eu daria Hazel para não me meter em problemas!

- Certo Lestat... verei o que posso fazer. Só isso?  
- Só. Lembre-se que ele é importante para mim.

Tradução: sua vida vale muito menos que a dele.

- Ok. Sabe quem é a pessoa?  
- Sim. E você também.

Eu gelei quando ouvi o nome. Desliguei e fui procurar meus irmãos. Precisava avisá-los. Gritei-os pela casa e fomos nos reunir na sala. Alice estava confusa. Claro...

- O que vocês sabem sobre uma mulher chamada Jane?

**## Bella PDV ##**

- Pai, sou eu.  
- Ei Bella! Como foi a viagem?  
- Normal... deu para descansar.

Até parece, né? Mas não precisava contá-lo que quase fui morta por um vampiro... algumas vezes.  
- Que bom. Quando vem me ver?  
- É para isso que estou ligando. Para mim pode ser qualquer dia dessa semana.  
- Então vamos marcar para depois de amanhã?  
- Ok. Vou falar com Edward.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa que não consegui entender.

- Pai...  
- Certo, certo. Traga seu namoradinho.

Namoradinho uma ova!

- Levarei. Até lá então pai...

Meu pai parecia não levar muito a sério meu namoro com Edward... mal sabe ele que nós dois já passamos por mais coisas juntos do que muito casal por aí. Bateram na minha porta.

- Bella, podemos conversar?  
- Claro Angie!

Ela entrou e sentou na minha cama.

- Bem... queria... te perguntar uma coisa...  
- Ok.  
- Você e Edward... já... você sabe...  
- Se nós já fizemos sexo?  
- Isso.  
- Já sim. Porquê?

Ela sorriu sem-graça. Quem costumava ficar assim era eu.

- É porque eu e James também já chegamos lá, sabe?  
- Ow Angie... eu realmente não gostaria de ouvir suas intimidades com James.  
- É só uma curiosidade... e como você também está com um... vampiro...

Era minha amiga, né? E a única ali que parecia realmente gostar de mim. Fiz um esforço.

- Certo. Então fale, o que foi?  
- O Edward também é todo... gelado? Digo... tudo? Inclusive... líquidos que saem dele?

OMG. Tive vontade de me jogar da janela. Limpei a garganta antes de responder.

- Bem... aham.  
- Ah. Ok.

Isso era um pouco constrangedor...

- Era essa sua curiosidade?  
- Sim...  
- Certo. Pode ficar tranqüila então. É normal deles mesmo. Não que eu tenha estado com mais de um...  
- Normal deles o que?

Uma cabeça loira apareceu na porta do meu quarto. Super conveniente!

- Nada James! Se manda daqui!  
- Bella, você voltou azeda dessa viagem...

Ele sentou-se ao lado de Angie e a beijou na boca. Ew.

- Ok, ok. Vocês poderiam fazer isso longe daqui?  
- Ciúmes Bella?  
- Não enche...


	26. Chapter 26

**## Edward PDV ##**

Depois de conversar com meus irmãos, fui ver Bella. Deixei Hazel aos cuidados deles e me mandei. Aquele garoto parecia uma sombra. Saltei sua janela e me deparei com uma reunião no quarto dela. Na qual Angie e James pareciam participar.

- Hey.  
- Nossa Edward, já inventaram a porta, sabia? Pular janela é coisa do passado amigo...

James não perdia nunca a oportunidade. Impressionante.

- Não me amole James... e além do mais, eu não pulo. Eu salto.

Ele riu da minha cara, mas eu ignorei e beijei Bella.

- Podemos dar uma palavrinha a sós?

Frisei bem o "a sós" na cara de barata branca. Ele pareceu não se importar.

- Vou deixá-los sozinhos... vem James?  
- Depois eu vou An.  
- An? Você diminuiu o apelido Angie para An?

Bella parecia irritada com aquilo. Qual o problema? Não entendi, assim como barata branca também boiou.

- O que que tem isso?  
- Não é legal, apenas An... não gostei.  
- Edward, por que ela voltou tão chata dessa viagem?  
- James, me pergunto porque você ainda está aqui. Quero falar com Bella. Eu e ela, entendeu?  
- Sobre nós? Porque se tem a ver com vampiros, eu quero ouvir.  
- Mas eu não quero que você ouça. Agora se me der licença...

Ele deitou na porra da cama. Que cara mais chiclete! Depois então pensei... talvez eu pudesse tirar proveito disso. James podia ser mais um aliado, certo?

- Que se foda! Quer ouvir? Ok. Mas vai ter ajudar.  
- Edward... do que você está falando?

Bella me olhava com um ponto de interrogação no rosto. Peguei seu braço e fiz ela sentar na cama.

- Lestat me ligou.  
- Ah, em falar em Lestat, você é louco em ter levado-a lá...  
- Dá para calar a porra da boca James?  
- Ok. Não está mais aqui quem falou.

Mas ele estava. E continuava. Contei até dez e continuei.

- Então... ele ligou para me avisar de um problema.  
- Qual?  
- Uma caçadora de recompensas está vindo atrás de Hazel.

Barata branca levantou da cama num pulo.

- Epa! Peraí. Volte essa história. Quem é Hazel e quem é a caçadora? Você sabe que caçadores de recompensas não são nada legais, né?  
- Hazel é um vampiro de 8 anos.

Ele virou para olhar Bella e me olhou sorrindo.

- Então a estressadinha aqui não estava mentindo?

Como é que é? Bella contou para James sobre Hazel? Ok, depois eu penso nisso...

- Não mentiu.  
- Ele se alimentava mesmo do sangue do Príncipe?  
- Sim.  
- Que foda!  
- Posso continuar James?  
- Claro Cu! Quem é a caçadora? Sabe o nome?  
- Jane Donovan.  
- Se fudeu Edward...

**## Bella PDV ##**

Como assim? James conhecia essa tal de Jane?

- Será que alguém pode me explicar melhor? Eu não estou a par das amiguinhas de vocês...  
- De amiga ela não tem nada Bella. Jane é uma mulher que todos evitam.

James me respondeu meio que sorrindo. Ironia? Não entendi.

- Ela é feia?  
- Não Bells, ela é perigosa.  
- Ah.

Edward franziu a testa e começou a me explicar algumas coisas.

- Só encontrei-a uma vez em toda minha vida, e posso dizer que não foi nada agradável.  
- Eu já vi Jane várias vezes por aí... nunca sofri nada, mas sei de pessoas que vou te falar... não resistiram não...

Não resistiram? Era uma mulher ou um Alien?

- Estou boiando...  
- Bells, Jane é uma vampira com um poder... bem peculiar. Ela pode entrar na sua mente e te fazer sofrer. Muito.  
- Mas como?  
- Ela te manda... uns pensamentos bem dolorosos. É difícl de explicar... só entende perfeitamente, quem sente.

Eu realmente não gostaria de entender então, porque só a explicação de Edward me deu calafrios.

- E o que ela quer com Hazel? Ele é só uma criança!  
- Dinheiro.

James respondeu rápido.

- Dinheiro? Ela pretende então pedir resgate ao Lestat?  
- Lestat? Claro que não...

Não entendi o por que James disse isso, mas então Edward me explicou melhor.

- Se Jane pegar Hazel, ela vai vendê-lo no mercado negro.  
- Uma criança imortal... ela nunca mais precisaria voltar a trabalhar com o dinheiro que ganharia com ele...

James complementou o que Edward disse, enquanto via os dois franzindo a teste de preocupação.

- Mercado negro?  
- Ela pega Hazel e oferece a bilionários que dariam tudo para ter alguém como ele. Nenhum de nós faz idéia do que Hazel é capaz de fazer... ainda por cima tendo tomado o sangue do Lestat por tanto tempo. E ela provavelmente descobriu isso.

Eu sentei na cama para poder assimilar todas essas informações. Uma vampira potencialmente perigosa, vindo atrás de Hazel. Em Forks. Super! Eu sabia que algo de ruim iria acontecer quando senti o calafrio no banho...

- Ele... tem como se defender dela?  
- Não sei. Mas nós podemos.  
- Podemos?

James pareceu não acreditar na confiança de Edward.

- Eu posso. Você eu não sei.  
- Vai se ferrar Cu!  
- Edward... e como seria isso?  
- Eu não sei ainda Bells, tenho que pensar em algumas coisas. No momento, eu estou com fome. Acho que vou dar uma saída e volto mais tarde, ok?  
- Eu também estou com fome. Mas de carne humana. Angieee!

OMG. Quase vomitei quando James saiu gritando por minha amiga pelo corredor da casa.

- Ok... vai lá... eu espero você mais tarde então.

Nos beijamos e ele saltou. Fui deitar quando o vi entrar no carro e ir embora.

**## Edward PDV ## **

- Jasper, estou indo para casa e queria que deixassem Hazel arrumado. Vou levá-lo para sua primeira caça.  
- Oh. Bem, Hazel não está em casa.

Hein? Não estava em casa?

- Explique-me.  
- Ele saiu com Emmet.

Ah não. O que meu irmão imbecil ia fazer com o garoto? Ou bem... o que Hazel ia fazer com meu irmão imbecil. Era mais fácil pensar na segunda hipótese. Pisei fundo para esperá-los em casa. Cheguei jogando a chave em cima da mesa e gritando por Alice. A baixinha apareceu no alto da escada.

- Está tudo bem Edward... nenhum cadáver recente em Forks.  
- Não tem graça Alice. Como você deixa Emmet sair sozinho com ele? Nem eu conheço-o direito ainda...

Ela sorriu.

- Oh Edward... talvez Emmet o conheça melhor do que você.

Eu percebi ela olhando por trás de mim e me virei para a porta. Eu não estava vendo isso. Eu não estava. Sim, eu estava. Eu via Emmet de terno preto e óculos escuros. E eu via Hazel de terno preto e óculos escuros.

- Irmãos gêmeos?  
- Gostou Edward? Levei o pequeno aqui para fazer umas comprinhas...  
- Ficou louco Emmet?  
- Edward, o tio Emmet não fez por mal. E eu gostei de ver as gatas do shopping!

Céus! Dois Emmet's na minha vida, eu não iria agüentar.

- Troque de roupa Hazel. Iremos caçar.  
- Eu não quero caçar. Pode trazer para mim?

Eu gargalhei. Muito.

- Tenho cara de entregador de pizza?  
- Não quero pizza. Quero sangue.  
- Tirou onda com a sua cara Edward!

Emmet estava feliz pelo gêmeo dele estar me irritando.

- Hazel... ou você sobe e troca de roupa, ou vai vestido assim mesmo.

Ele se olhou uma vez e sorriu para mim.

- Tio Emmet disse que é um Armani.  
- Perfeito! Vai caçar de Armani, olha que legal!  
- NÃO!

Ouvi o grito estridente de Rosalie que descia a escada. Ela estava furiosa.

- Vocês não seriam loucos de deixar uma... coisa que anda e fala, estragar um Armani com sangue!  
- Hazel. Meu nome é Hazel.  
- Que seja.

O pestinha me olhou sorrindo e foi andando em direção ao carro.

- Vamos caçar Edward! Quero sujar o Armani agora!

Rosalie saiu correndo atrás dele enquanto nós ríamos da cena.

- Sua peste! Isso custou caro!  
- Sua loira, meu pai é milionário!

Rosalie rosnou e saiu xingando pessoas que eu nunca ouvi falar.

- Hazel, eu também não gosto muito de Rosalie, mas você não pode falar assim com as pessoas, ok? Não é legal.

Ele tirou os óculos e limpou as lentes com a flanela do carro. Colocou os óculos novamente e sentou no banco de trás enquanto falava comigo e fechava a porta do carro.

- Edward, fala com a minha mão.

Inacreditável. Emmet ficou algumas horas com ele e já tinha estragado a criança. Entrei no carro tentando ignorar a imagem que eu via pelo retrovisor. Hazel de terno e óculos sentado totalmente ereto, passando a mão pela gravata que nem um adulto. O que eu perdi?

- Não quer perguntar nada?  
- Sobre o que?  
- Sobre o que vamos fazer.  
- Como eu tenho que fazer?

Vi uma fagulha de interesse pelo ar. Era isso que eu queria dele.

- Nós vamos parar em um determinado lugar e vamos nos aproximar de uma moça qualquer. Então eu irei seduzí-la e você vai ficar olhando para aprender. Quando ela estiver no papo, a gente ataca. É basicamente isso.  
- Talvez seja melhor eu seduzi-la...

Piada né?

- Hazel, você tem oito anos.  
- Tio Emmet disse que as mulheres adoram os novinhos.  
- Não tão novinhos assim.

Minha primeira tarefa a cumprir quando voltasse para a casa, seria socar a cara de Emmet.

- Ok.

Dirigi bastante, até Port Angeles e parei no cais. Tinha uma mulher sozinha, sentada, lendo.

- Está vendo aquela moça ali?  
- Estou.  
- É nossa presa. Nós não podemos deixá-la fugir, nem gritar.  
- Ok.  
- E Hazel, não faça besteira. Não é para chegar e sair mordendo.  
- Ok.

Saímos do carro e segurei sua mão, caminhando normalmente até a mulher. Me sentei casualmente ao lado dela, que não desgrudou os olhos do livro.

- Boa tarde.  
- Boa.  
- Sozinha?  
- Não.

Olhei para os lados e não vi uma alma sequer. Ela continuou com os olhos grudados no livro.

- Está com quem, posso ousar perguntar?  
- Com um chato atrapalhando minha leitura.

Ok, essa doeu. Mas a piranha não me olhava porra! Duas mãos pequenas pararam em cima da página que ela lia.

- Você é bonita!

Hazel... não faça besteira... não faça...

- Que coisinha linda!

Olha a sacanagem bem aí. Antes ela nem desgrudava do livro, agora ela não só olhava para Hazel, como parecia estar hipnotizada.

- Posso beijar seu pescoço?  
- Que gracinha! Pode sim!

Ela se curvou e ele se esticou na ponta dos pés, cravando os dentes no pescoço da mulher idiota. Ela nem gritou, nem se mexeu. Ele parou e limpou a boca na manga do terno.

- Acabei.

OMG. Corri rápido com ele para o carro antes que passasse alguém e nos visse do lado de um cadáver.

- Você viveu tempo demais com Lestat!

**## Bella PDV ##**

Peguei no sono desde que Edward tinha saído lá de casa e acordei com lábios gelados na minha testa. Abri os olhos e vi a pessoa mais linda do mundo em cima de mim.

- Demorei?  
- Uma eternidade! Olhos vermelhos? Você não foi caçar?  
- Fui... mas não deu para comer nada.

Hein? Desde quando?

- O que houve?  
- Hazel devorou minha comida.

OMG. Eu quis rir, mas continuei séria.

- Me conta...

Ele torceu o rosto e sentou de péssimo humor.

- Ele simplesmente jogou seu charme irritante para a mulher e agarrou ela. Além de não ter deixado uma gota sequer, nem se deu ao trabalho de tomar cuidado com a exposição.  
- Ow. Alguém viu?  
- Não. Ainda bem. E ele aprendeu algumas gracinhas com Emmet.

Tradução: ele está virando um tarado.

- Como vai ser quando ele começar a crescer Edward?  
- O físico não muda.  
- Sim. Mas tipo, ele vai ficar adulto, num corpo de criança. Não acha que vai ser difícil para ele?  
- Bells, eu espero que quando ele estiver adulto, já não esteja mais perto de mim.

Eu já gostava de Hazel. Não queria mais ele longe.

- Ok.

Os dedos de Edward deslizaram pelos botões da minha blusa e os arrebentaram. Ele passou o dedo em volta do meu umbigo e beijou minha barriga.

- Já falei que adoro sentir esses pêlos arrepiados?  
- Não... pode falar quantas vezes quiser.

Não sei o que me deu na cabeça, mas antes dele tentar alguma coisa, eu sentei rápido na cama e o fiz deitar no meu lugar, subindo em cima dele. Desabotoei sua calça e abaixei. Fiquei olhando a cueca box preta. Uma das milhares de sua coleção.

- O que tem em mente Bella?

Eu lá sei? Nem estava pensando direito. Só tinha certeza que queria dar prazer a ele... de outra forma.

- Fica quieto.

Ele cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e ficou me olhando, sorrindo ironicamente. Céus. Me concentrei em respirar enquanto abaixava lentamente sua cueca. Seu membro foi ficando exposto para mim. Morri e ressucitei. Acho que nunca me acostumaria com a perfeição de Edward.

- Você quer mesmo fazer o que eu acho que você está pensando em fazer?  
- Aham.  
- Não me morda amor...  
- Você não sentiria dor Edward!  
- Mas ficaria nervoso só em ver.  
- Isso não está me ajudando, sabia?

**## Edward PDV ##**

- Certo. Vou calar a boca então.

Fiquei olhando para ela, que agora estava quase roxa de vergonha. Encostei minha mão na sua.

- Amor, vem cá, vem... não precisa fazer nada.

Senti seu tapa carinhoso e fiquei quieto de novo. Ela se curvou e deu um selinho bem na cabeça dele. Me contorci com o calor dos seus lábios. Passei a mão nos seus cabelos, segurando delicadamente e levantando seu rosto para olhá-la.

- Faz de novo, faz...

Ela abaixou a cabeça e puxou os cabelos para cobrir o rosto. Mas assim não tinha graça. Eu queria vê-la fazendo isso. Joguei seus cabelos para o lado quando senti os lábios encostarem em mim novamente.

- Bella, não me torture... beija mais amor...  
- Calma Edward!  
- Estou calmo... mas passa a língua...  
- Pára Edward!

Céus, ela ia me matar com essa lentidão! Então senti a ponta da sua língua deslizando por ele. Puta que pariu! Ela colocou uma mão na minha barriga e com a outra, segurou-o. Vai Bella, vai.

- Quer que eu continue?  
- Depende... quer morrer?

Ela sorriu e corou, voltando-se para seu trabalho. Me lambeu de novo e entou colocou a cabeça na boca. Instintivamente, eu agarrei seus cabelos e empurrei sua cabeça. Ela me socou. Tinha se engasgado.

- Edward!  
- Desculpe amor... mas continue...

Ela voltou ao trabalho e eu me controlei para não atrapalhá-la dessa vez. Sua boca quente estava me fazendo gemer. Fechei os olhos e me deixei consumir pelo prazer. O vai-e-vém daquela boca me apertando estava me fazendo tremer. Foi questão de poucos minutos, para eu lembrar de puxá-la dali evitando que ela engolisse o que saía de mim agora. Eu fui ao céu e voltei.

- Meu... Deus...  
- G-g-gostou?  
- O que você acha? Tudo bem que fui torturado... mas valeu a pena.

Beijei seu pescoço quente, envolvendo sua cintura, quando escutamos baterem na parede ao lado.

- Pare de gemer Cu!

Era brincadeira, né?

- Amanhã ficaremos na minha casa Bella...

**## Bella PDV ##**

Estava em frente de casa esperando Edward me buscar para irmos visitar meu pai. Eu estava bastante apreensiva com essa situação. Não sei como seria a reação de Charlie. Mas enfim, saí correndo e entrei no carro quando ele buzinou.

- Para que tudo isso?

Ele se olhou como se não entendesse minha pergunta.

- Tudo isso? Como assim?  
- Tão arrumado para que? Nós só vamos até a casa de Charlie.  
- Ué, vou conhecer seu pai, né? Meu sogro. Preciso estar apresentável.

Edward era lindo... apresentável. Como se ele já não fosse o homem mais perfeito do mundo.

- Você vão gostar do meu pai!

Ele riu.

- A questão é: ele vai gostar de mim?  
- Aí já é outra história...

Franzi a testa pensando nisso. Eu não podia imaginar o que Charlie acharia. Pedi para Edward buzinar quando estávamos já estacionando na porta de casa. Charlie apareceu na varanda com a cara fechada. Ah não... Saí do carro e fui até ele na frente de Edward, para dar tempo dele ficar feliz em me ver.

- Oi pai!

Fiz algo que não costumava nunca fazer. Abri os braços e pulei no colo dele. Charlie estranhou e eu também. Não estávamos acostumados com essa relação carinhosa de pai e filha.

- Bella, está bonita.  
- Vindo de você isso não conta.

Ele sorriu e bagunçou meu cabelo, coisa que eu odiava. Edward chegou perto de nós, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Boa tarde.

Esticou uma mão para Charlie, que relutante, cumprimentou-o.

- Boa tarde. Você é o famoso Edward?  
- Em pessoa.

Edward sorriu simpático e meu pai manteve a cara emburrada.

- Vamos entrar.

Sentei no sofá e antes que Edward pudesse sentar ao meu lado, Charlie sentou e me abraçou. Ah pai! Edward sentou-se na poltrona em frente a nós.

- Então Edward... nunca ouvi falar da sua família... e olha que sou o chefe de polícia de Forks.  
- Sim, nós somos bem discretos. Não gostamos muito de exposição, sabe?  
- Sei. E seus pais? Quais os nomes deles?

Edward me olhou e coçou a cabeça.

- Bem, eu sou órfão.

Charlie balbuciou sem-graça.

- Me desculpe.  
- Não tem problema nenhum. Eles já faleceram há alguns anos.  
- E você mora sozinho?  
- Não senhor. Moro com meus quatro irmãos.  
- Jura? Tudo isso? Família grande.  
- Muito. Eu tenho muitos outros parentes espalhados pelo mundo...

Eu senti uma pontada de ironia da parte de Edward. Muito engraçado.

- Bom saber. É sempre bom ter parentes com quem se possa contar quando é preciso.  
- Com certeza.  
- E o que você faz na faculdade?  
- Eu curso Literatura Estrangeira. Faço até uma matéria com Bella.  
- Certo. E você mora no campus?  
- Não senhor. Tenho a minha casa.

Charlie não parece ter gostado dessa resposta. Ficou sério e pousou uma mão na minha perna.

- Imagino que Bella ainda não conheça sua casa, não é?  
- Claro que conheço, né pai?

Edward me olhou sério e meu pai também. O que? Até parece que eu não iria freqüentar a casa do meu namorado.

- Depois conversaremos sobre isso Bella.  
- Quando quiser conhecer minha casa, ela estará de portas abertas ao senhor.  
- Obrigado. Irei sim.

Conversa legal, sem pouca hostilidade, isso aí! Charlie levantou e foi até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e gritou para Edward.

- Bebe cerveja?  
- Claro!

Eu o olhei incrédula. Cerveja? Me curvei para a frente e o perguntei baixinho.

- Desde quando?  
- Desde quando eu resolvi agradar seu pai carrancudo.  
- Ah.

Charlie voltou abrindo as garrafas com a mão e entregou uma para Edward, que deu um gole e forçou um sorriso de prazer.

- Geladinha!  
- Sim, gosto delas bem geladas.  
- Eu também senhor.

Charlie me olhou e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Espero que não deixe Bella tomar bebidas alcoólicas.

Quem ele achava que eu era? Alguma criança? Ei pai, eu estou na faculdade e moro sozinha ok? Achei melhor apenas pensar isso, e não falar.

- Não deixo Bella fazer nada que seja muito perigoso.  
- Hum, talvez a gente possa se dar bem...

Céus, imagina duas pessoas pegando no meu pé? Eu já tinha pai... não precisava de namorado protetor! Edward deu um sorriso e piscou para mim. Irritante. Aquela tarde foi torturante, as horas se arrastaram enquanto eu ficava tensa temendo um confronto entre meu pai e meu namorado vampiro. Quando já estava escurecendo, Charlie parece ter resolvido nos liberar. Eu respirei aliviada.

- Bem, não vou tomar mais o tempo de vocês...  
- Foi uma ótima tarde senhor Swan!

Edward conseguia ser super cínico. Eu sabia que ele estava odiando passar por aquilo.

- Edward, vem conhecer meu antigo quarto!

Peguei sua mão e puxei ele pela escada, enquanto tentava ignorar o olhar de reprovação do chefe de polícia. Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta.

- Você quer piorar minha situação com seu pai?  
- Não... só queria te beijar aqui.

Passei os braços em volta de seu pescoço e beijei sua boca. Ele segurou minha cintura e me afastou.

- Bells, não seria nada legal se seu pai nos pegasse aqui...  
- Você sentiria ele chegar.  
- Nem sempre eu leio os pensamentos a tempo, quando estou com tesão.  
- Ok.

Não seria mesmo nada legal meu pai entrar no quarto e ver a boca de Edward no meu peito, ou algo do tipo... achei melhor ficar quietinha.

- E por falar nele...  
- O que?

Charlie bateu na porta e abriu. Privacidade não existia no vocabulário dele.

- Vão ficar muito tempo aí?  
- Não pai, já estamo indo embora.

Saco! Peguei a mão de Edward e saí do quarto. Me despedi de Charlie e fomos embora. Assim que entramos no carro Edward começou.

- Não venho nunca mais aqui Bella.  
- Por quê?  
- Porque seu pai me odeia.  
- Claro que não odeia Edward...  
- Eu leio os pensamentos dos outros, esqueceu?  
- Ok, o que você leu então?

Edward riu.

- Vamos ver... que eu sou antipático, que eu sou mal-educado, que eu sou branco demais, que meu cabelo é bagunçado como se saísse da boca de um leão, que eu sou um alcoólatra e entre outras coisas.  
- Alcóolatra?  
- Aparentemente, ele não gostou de eu ter aceitado a cerveja. Eu bebi aquela merda para agradá-lo!

Eu sabia que Charlie era uma pessoa difícil mesmo. Acho até que já esperava isso dele.

- Mas não é nada pessoal Edward.  
- Certo. Mas se você quiser manter seu pai vivo, não me deixe nunca a sós com ele.

Mas hein? Eu o olhei de boca aberta.

- Estou brincando. Mas não me deixe mesmo a sós com ele. Eu não duraria muito tempo.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Ok, já tinha feito minha boa ação do dia. Parentes de Bella agora nunca mais. Até porque, eu poderia ensinar muitas coisas para qualquer um deles... ou alguém ali tinha mais de 338 anos? Tive vontade de mandar Charlie ser um bom menino nesse Natal. E por falar nisso, acho que ela leu minha mente.

- Edward, onde você costuma passar o Natal?  
- Natal?  
- Sim... sabe o que é isso, né?  
- Sei... mas não sou uma pessoa religiosa, percebeu?

Ela fez careta e revirou os olhos.

- Sério...  
- Estou falando sério! Você consegue me imaginar comendo peru na ceia?  
- Não... mas vocês nem fingem ser uma família feliz?  
- Nunca precisamos...  
- Oh Edward!

O que ela queria? Que eu fosse um cara que armasse prezépios no jardim de casa?

- E Ação de Gracas?

Ai...

- O que tem?  
- Deixa pra lé...

O que eu não fazia para agradar Bella...

- O que você tem em mente para a Ação de Gracas?  
- Estava pesando num jantar lá em casa. Você poderia trazer os outros.  
- Está brincando, né?  
- Não...

Ela estava séria. Não brincava mesmo.

- Vou falar com eles...  
- Ótimo! Depois eu te aviso a hora!  
- Uh, não posso esperar...  
- Não me enche Edward.

Parei em frente sua casa e a levei até a porta.

- Você bem que podia pegar suas coisas e ir dormir lá em casa.  
- Hoje não... tenho um monte de coisas para fazer para a aula de amanhã...  
- Certo. Fui rejeitado... eu me acostumo...

Ela riu e me beijou. Senti cócegas no pé e o mexi, ouvindo o ganido de Jake.

- Edward! Voce pisou em Jake!  
- Eu tenho culpa desse cão viver andando por aí... eu hein...

E então eu o olhei com atencão e percebi que o moicano estava grande e branco.

- O que houve com o moicano azul?  
- Anilina sai quando vai lavando, sabia?

Droga! Mas eu lembrava que tinha anilina verde lá em casa...

**## Bella PDV ##**

Encontrei com as meninas na lanchonete da faculdade. Era o momento ideal de combinar com elas.

- Ei, o que vocês vão fazer na Ação de Gracas?  
- Nada...  
- Pretendia fazer alguma coisa lá em casa...  
- Lauren, você não sabe nem cozinhar!  
- Bem, é que eu chamei Edward e seus irmãos...  
- Então vou chamar James!

Puta que pariu! Era Graças, não Inferno!

- Ok Angie.  
- Eu não tenho namorado... então fico com o peru da ceia.  
- Jess querida... só se for para você sair rolando... já esta ficando em forma de bola...  
- Cala a boca Lauren!

Legal, isso seria super divertido! Eu tinha cada idéia...

**## Edward PDV ##**

Encontrei com meus irmãos no corredor. Me concentrei.

- O que vocês vão fazer quinta-feira?  
- Nada.  
- Transar.  
- Nada.  
- Bem, eu...  
- Ótimo! Teremos um jantar de Ação de Graças para ir.

Rosalie riu. E depois ficou séria.

- Ah, não é brincadeira?  
- Tenho cara de palhaço?  
- Edward... não sou veado cara... quer que eu coma peru?  
- Cala a boca Emmet!

Alice foi a única que sorriu, demonstrando alegria.

- Eu vou! Vai ser legal!

Super! Super legal!

- Se Alice vai... eu vou.  
- Emmet? Rose?

Fiquei esperando a resposta deles.

- Que se dane, eu vou! Vai ter mulher gostosa?

Rosalie deu um soco na cara dele.

- Tem minha bunda para você olhar, serve?  
- A sua eu vejo todo dia amor...

Rosalie deu outro soco nele. Dessa vez algumas pessoas passaram correndo por nós.

- Poderíamos não assustar os alunos?

Deixei os loucos para trás e fui falar com Bella. O cabelo dela cheirava de longe. Gostosa! Cheguei por trás e puxei seu corpo, tascando-lhe um beijo na boca.

- Oi...  
- Quer me matar de susto?  
- Pensou que fosse outra pessoa?  
- Sei lá, né?  
- Bem, vim avisar que já chamei os dentinhos para seu jantar.  
- Quem?  
- Os dentinhos... meus irmãos.

Ela quase se mijou de rir. Eu sei, eu tenho ótimo senso de humor.

- Certo. Fica marcado para 19:00hs.  
- Ok. Vou lá então... tenho aula agora.  
- Eu juro que não entendo por que você não mata aula. Já se formou mesmo...  
- E seria legal eu dizer isso aos professores.  
- Vai se ferrar Edward, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Estava me despedindo dela quando Angie a puxou pelo braço.

- Bella, que horas eu marco com James?

Opa.

- James? James barata branca? James vai?  
- Vai...

Que legal! Dá um soco no meu saco logo, seria menos torturante.


	27. Chapter 27

**## Bella PDV ##**

Era manhã de quinta-feira e resolvi ir comprar o peru e as outras coisas para a ceia. Fomos todas no meu carro. Estacionei e olhei para a entrada do supermercado. OMG.

- Ei, estão dando doce?  
- Não... estão vendendo peru...  
- Putz, vai acabar em cinco minutos!

Lauren me olhou com cara de louca.

- Ok, prestem atenção! Nós vamos entrar e cada uma vai para um lado. Não percam tempo olhando prateleiras, corram direto até os perus! Agarrem o que virem pela frente! Se for preciso, soquem, batam, quebrem, puxem o cabelo! Mas nunca, em hipótese alguma, solte o peru!

Eu tremi. Fiquei com medo de Lauren. Ainda bem que eu estava no time dela. Chegamos na porta do supermecado e esperamos a loja abrir, nos espremendo no meio da multidão. Dez minutos depois, um funcionário veio abrir a porta, quase sendo jogado no chão. Eu não lembro direito, só sei que corri, entrando pelos corredores em direção à parte de carnes e aves. Já tinha um bando de gente aglomerado em volta do lugar onde estavam os perus. OMG, como eu chegaria até eles? Quando eu cheguei, depois de levar uns cinco pisões no pé e umas vinte cotoveladas, o troço estava vazio, com as pessoas gritando umas com as outras. Então eu avistei Jess de longe, com um peru na mão, fazendo cabo de guerra com uma outra mulher. Corri até ela. Lauren e Angie chegaram junto comigo.

- Jess, você conseguiu!  
- Consegui se essa baranga soltar nosso peru!

A mulher rodou baixou a pombagira ali.

- Baranga lá na sua casa! Solta esse peru que eu peguei primeiro!  
- Mentira, você segurou depois que eu puxei!  
- Solta!  
- Não solto!

E lá ia embora o meu jantar de Ação de Graças. Ou não... Lauren abriu a bolsa e pegou uma caneta.

- Ô maldita, eu furo teu olho! Solta essa porra de peru agora!

Lauren estava quase espumando, com a caneta apontada para a cara da mulher. Céus, eu podia sair correndo e fingir que não as conhecia?

- Credo, vocês são delinqüentes!

A mulher soltou o peru e saiu correndo. Mas o show da Lauren ainda não tinha acabado. Não satisfeita, ela ainda botou a mão na cintura e gritou para a mulher.

- E não volte nunca mais aqui hein!  
- Lauren, vamos...

Eu a puxei pelo braço antes que ela resolvesse bater em alguém. Terminamos o resto das compras e fomos embora. Chegamos em casa e eu fui para a cozinha com a Jess, que era a única ali além de mim, que sabia cozinhar.

- Vai rechear logo o peru Bella?  
- Vou... vai acendendo o forno...

Trabalhamos em conjunto e posso até dizer que foi agradável. Era legal quando Jess não começava a dar uma de histérica. As horas passaram rápido, e quando James chegou eu estava terminando de colocar a mesa.

- Oi meninas! Oi Bella!  
- Mas já? Você não tem nada para fazer em casa não?  
- Na verdade não...

Ele sorriu e me beijou na testa. Depois foi até Angie e a beijou na boca, abraçando-a pela cintura. Eu podia jurar que estava começando a gostar deles como casal. Pelo menos James não estava mais irritante.

- Ok, a mesa está pronta, a comida também, só falta tirar o peru do forno. Vou subir para tomar banho...  
- Vai lá Bella, eu faço sala para os Cullens se eles chegarem.  
- Tem certeza Angie?  
- Claro! Já que eu não cozinho, tenho que fazer alguma coisa né?  
- Hum... posso pensar em algo legal para você fazer An...  
- James!

Nós duas gritamos com o tarado. Hoje não, por favor... Tomei meu banho e estava trocando de roupa quando Edward entrou no quarto.

- Senti o cheiro bom lá de baixo...  
- Do peru?

Ele torceu a cara.

- Do seu sabonete.  
- Ah.

Abri um sorrisão e pulei no seu colo, beijando seu pescoço.

- Imagina se eu fosse vampira... poderia te morder agora... tão fácil...  
- Claro! Eu sou tão fácil de se pegar...  
- Você é fácil demais Edward! Caiu na minha rapidinho!

Ele riu e me jogou na cama.

- Olha como fala... vou te fazer implorar para eu parar...

Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos e o beijei. Sua boca macia tocava a minha.

- Hoje não... temos que descer.  
- Odeio essa porra de jantar!

Ele saiu de cima de mim resmungando. Peguei-o pelo braço e saí do quarto.

- Vieram todos?  
- Sim, até Hazel.  
- Que ótimo!

Estava descendo as escadas quando tive uma crise de risos. O que era aquilo que eu estava vendo? Emmet e Hazel usavam uma roupa igual. Calça cáqui e blusa pólo preta. Pai e filho?

- Edward...  
- Nem pergunte. Acho que Emmet sempre quis ser pai... aí deu nisso.

OMG. Isso era totalmente engraçado. Se Emmet fosse loiro, seria hilário.

- Hey Bella!

O grandão me deu um abraço que me tirou o ar e espremeu minhas costelas. Edward lhe deu um safanão.

- Retardado, ela não é forte que nem você!  
- Ops, desculpe.

Ele sorria que nem criança grande.

- Oi Hazel...  
- Oi Bella, você está uma gata!

Hein? Edward me olhou fazendo careta.

- Coisas de Emmet... está estragando o garoto.  
- Você aprendeu isso com o Emmet, Hazel?  
- Não! Eu tenho bom gosto, só isso...

Ele aprendeu com o Emmet.

- Então, essa janta sai ou não sai? Estou faminto!

Todos olharam para James. Inclusive eu. Ele se achava engraçado. Hazel o olhou e foi até ele, que estava sentado no sofá.

- Você é um de nós.  
- Ei, você é o baixinho? Legal! Já está famoso...  
- Posso provar seu sangue?

James olhou para Edward.

- Que merda é essa? Ele acha que sou posto de gasolina?  
- Querido, o James não vai te alimentar, ok? Deixa tio James quietinho aqui...

Alice falou delicadamente com Hazel, enquanto se desmanchava de sorrir para James. Jasper estava... cadê Jasper? Achei. Ele estava encarando Jake. Os dois pareciam estar conversando, ou algo do tipo. Eu definitivamente tinha entrado para uma família bizarra!

- Vou tirar o peru do forno, com licença...  
- Por mim ele pode até queimar...

Rosalie, agradável como sempre.

- Não diga isso! Tive que ameaçar furar o olho de uma mulher para podermos trazer esse peru!

Rosalie encarou admirada o que Lauren dizia.

- Furar o olho? E você furou?  
- Não... porque ela soltou o peru.  
- Incrível! Uma pessoa inteligente nesta casa!

Ok, fui para a cozinha antes que me irritase com essas duas loiras malignas.

- Bella!

Ah não, não podia se ter paz naquela casa? Lá vinha James atrás de mim me irritar...

- O que foi agora?  
- O que você acha da Angie?  
- Muito legal! Por quê?

Ele sorriu e passou a mão na cabeça. James estava... encabulado?

- Acho que estou... meio que me apaixonando.

OMG. Repete que eu vou filmar...  
Segurei o riso e fiz cara de séria.

- Sério? Quem dirira...  
- Ela é super foguenta na cama...  
- Ok, James... não se conta intimidades de amigas para as outras amigas... eu não quero saber.  
- Você é chata demais, sabia? Ainda bem que Edward te mordeu primeiro.  
- O que quer dizer com "ainda bem"?

Fiz o sinal das aspas no ar, para frisar bem a minha pergunta.

- Se ele não tivesse te mordido eu ainda estaria te disputando. Olha só do que eu me livrei...  
- James, se você não sumir agora da minha frente, eu vou tacar o peru na sua cabeça!  
- E vocês vão comer o que?

Eu estava falando sério. Abri a porra do forno com raiva e ele saiu correndo dali. Que orgulho, o peru estava lindo e dourado! E cheiroso!

- Podem sentar-se que já estou levando o peru!

Eu pude ouvir um resmungo de Rosalie.

- Não sei para que... não vou comer essa merda mesmo...

Respirei fundo. Não ia estragar meu jantar por causa dela. Fui para a sala, com a bandeja do peru na mão. Não sei por qual motivo, mas Jake-moicano-azul resolveu sentar no meu caminho e tropecei nele. Dali em diante parecia que tudo tinha ficado em câmera lenta.

- Ohhh meeuuu...  
- Peeeegggaaaa!!!!  
- Nãããooo ddeeiiixxxeee ccaaaaiirrrr!!!!!

Eu vi a bandeja voar pelo ar e Edward saltar da cadeira, correndo na minha direção. Faltando uns cinco centímetros para o meu lindo peru tocar o chão, Edward segurou a bandeja. A câmera lenta passou e todo mundo respirou aliviado. Estavam todos sentados, graças as cadeiras a mais que coloquei na mesa. A família tinha ficado grande!

- Quem fará a oração?

Angie perguntou sorrindo. Os vampiros a olharam incrédulos.

- Mentira que tem isso? Eu não vou rezar!  
- Rose...  
- O que Edward? Já basta eu ter sido arrastada para cá...  
- Vocês não precisam rezar, claro!  
- Eu rezo com você An!  
- James, não nos envergonhe...  
- Me deixa Emmet... vai dar papinha para teu filho.  
- Eu não sou filho dele! Sou filho do Lestat!

Jess gritou.

- Lestat? Lestat? Lestat? Lestat?  
- Alguém pode bater nas costas dela?  
- Cuidado, não bata muito forte ou ela pode piorar!  
- Lestat? Lestat? Lestat?

Rosalie se levantou de cara feia.

- Se ninguém quer bater, eu bato.

Ela deu um tapa nas costas de Jess, que os vizinhos provavelmente ouviram. A garota ficou amarela, depois verde e passou para o roxo.

- OMG, Jess... você está bem?  
- S...i...m...  
- Viram só? Bem melhor sem a vitrola quebrada!  
- Mulher, você é a minha ídola!  
- Obrigada, você também Lauren!

Eu nem tinha palavras. Sério mesmo.

- Ele existe mesmo?  
- Quem Jess?  
- Les...  
- Não repita esse nome de novo! Vai travar novamente!  
- Existe.  
- Eu quero...

Jess fez bico pedindo o próximo presente de Natal dela. Eu não tinha condições de presenteá-la.

- Cara, o Lestat escraviza as mentes das mulheres...

James ria da situação, claro. Emmet de repente abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieto.

- Em, o que foi?  
- Nada não.  
- Fala logo imbecil.  
- É que... vocês falaram em escravizar... e isso me lembrou... a Escrava K... fugiu de mim...

OMG. Ri internamente.

- Você que pensa...

Eu juro, que eu falei como um sopro, era só para eu mesma ouvir. Mas eu esqueci da super audição deles. Emmet levantou a cabeça com os olhos parados em mim.

- Como assim?

Ow. Rosalie me olhava com o maxilar travado. Morri.

- Pensei alto. Vamos rezar?  
- Bella...

Edward passava a mão na cabeça.

- Como assim?

Emmet não ia desistir, pelo visto. Edward resolveu me salvar.

- Nós encontramos com a Escrava K. Lestat a comprou no eBay, né Rose?

Ihhh, jogou na cara! Eu amava esse homem! Emmet socou a mesa. Lauren segurou o peru.

- Rosalie Hale, o que você tem com isso?

Ela entortou um garfo da mesa. Eu devia ter colocado talheres descartáveis.

- Vendi mesmo. E bem barato.  
- Por que você fez isso, sua mulher do inferno?  
- Por que eu estava de saco cheio de te ouvir falando nessa escrava!  
- E precisava vendê-la para o Lestat?  
- Eu não sabia que ele era o comprador, só soube agora! Se eu soubesse, eu teria me vendido, ao invés dela!

Ui.

- Como é que é?

Emmet quebrou uma faca. Ok, hora de recolher os talheres. Eu levantei e os dois me olharam.

- Senta!

Ok.

- Então é isso?  
- É! Vai me bater?  
- Não! Vou fazer greve de sexo! Com você, sua loira diabólica!

Ela deu de ombros. Ele olhou para todos nós.

- Quem vai me querer aqui?

Jess e Lauren levantaram a mão ao mesmo tempo. OMG. Ele olhou para Jess.

- Vou te pegar mais tarde. Não quero outra loira.  
- Ok.

Jess respondeu e tombou para trás, caindo da cadeira. Ela tinha desmaiado? Então um soco e um grito ensurdecedores, ecoaram pela sala.

- CHEGA! CALEM-SE!

Era Jasper socando a mesa. Por essa eu não esperava.

- Vocês querem fazer o favor de ficarem em silêncio por dois míseros segundos? Eu não agüento vocês no meu ouvido! Eu não agüento essas emoções oscilando o tempo todo! Eu não agüento os choros, os risos, as raivas! Eu não agüento! Eu não agüento!

_# Momento dedicado ao 1 minuto de silêncio, devido ao espanto de todos com a reação de Jasper #_

- Falem alguma coisa porra!

_# Término do momento de silêncio #_

- Céus Jazz, quanta coisa incubada!  
- Jasper, meu anjo, não sabia que se sentia assim...  
- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com ele...

Eu vi Jasper começando novamente a fechar a cara. Não tinha jeito, o dom dele era definitivamente o pior, quando se tinha uma família dessas.

- Senhor, obrigada por mais um dia de vida e por me fazer ser escolhida pelo gostos... pelo Em... pelo... bem, obrigada.

Sério, isso era a oração que Jess estava fazendo. Rosalie quebrou o prato. Eu sorri.

- Era só dizer que não queria comer...

Ela torceu a cara para mim.

- Legal, vamos começar então?

James se animou e levantou, trazendo consigo uma sacola de papel. Ele tirou três garrafas de vinho de dentro dela. Abriu uma só e encheu sua taça. OMFG. Não era vinho...

- Ei, não acharam que eu ia ficar olhando vocês comerem, né? Alguém servido?

Ele esticou a garrafa e Edward pegou, enchendo sua taça. Eu ia vomitar. Lauren agarrou uma das garrafas fechadas e abriu, bebendo no gargalo mesmo.

- Nem bêbada eu posso ficar! Vida infeliz!

Deu mais outro gole no gargalo. Hazel estava calado ao lado de Emmet. Ele me olhava sorrindo.

- Está tudo bem Hazel?  
- Aham. Aqui é engraçado!  
- Não é?

Eu sorri forçada, querendo chorar de raiva. Malditos vampiros! Começamos a jantar, tentando ignorar o fato de seis vampiros beberem sangue ao nosso lado. Sério, era nojento. Era um líquido grosso. Eca. Era um falatório só, um atropelando as palavras do outro, mas teve uma palavra que todos pararam para escutar.

- Edward!

Alice cravou as unhas na mesa, rasgando a toalha e tendo o olhar fixo em Edward.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Invadi sua mente na mesma hora e vi o que não esperava ver tão cedo. Ela era baixa que nem Alice, magra, cabelos negros e escorridos até o meio das costas. Olhos penetrantes e rosto de criança. Qualquer um que estivesse com ela uma única vez, jamais a esqueceria.

- O que foi Edward?  
- Só um minuto Bella. Alice, onde ela está?

James me olhou sério. Acho que não precisava dizê-lo de quem se tratava, ele descobriu pela minha expressão.

- Onde?  
- Não sei. Alice?  
- Calma! Está tudo complicado para mim...  
- O que Alice viu?  
- Calma Emmet.

Todos nós a olhávamos esperando por algo. Senti a mão de Bella na minha perna. A olhei.

- O que foi?  
- Lembra da conversa que tive contigo? Sobre uma... amiguinha caçadora?  
- Sim...  
- Alice a viu.  
- Ow.

E então eu vi algo mudar na mente da minha irmã. Me concentrei rápido nos seus pensamentos e vi Jane em frente a uma porta familiar. Uma porta que eu conhecia muito bem. E então eu vi a casa de Bella.

- Saiam todos, agora!  
- Por que?

Meus irmãos se levantaram e entenderam. James pegou Angie pelo braço enquanto Emmet arrancava Jess e Lauren das cadeiras.

- Edward?  
- Bella, pegue seu carro e vá para algum lugar com suas amigas. Agora.

Por um milagre divino, ela resolveu me ouvir. Deve ter visto o pavor estampado no meu rosto. Bella abriu a porta e eu vi dois olhos vermelhos parados lá. Tarde demais.

- OMG.  
- Bella!

Corri até ela e puxei-a para trás de mim. Jane me olhou sorrindo.

- Já nos vimos antes, certo?  
- Não lembro.  
- Fique tranqüilo, eu não quero ela... eu quero... ele.

Ela apontou o dedo e nós o seguimos, encontrando Hazel em sua mira. E então eu me surpreendi muito, quando James se colocou ao meu lado, de dentes expostos e olhos negros. Eu o acompanhei e meus irmãos pararam atrás de nós dois.

- Desculpe Jane... acho que vai ter que passar por nós antes de chegar a ele.

Seu sorriso era cínico.

- Sem problemas, adoro desafios.

Arranquei minha camisa e expus meu medalhão a ela, que ficou mais séria do que o normal.

- Que pessoa chique! Quando te conheci você ainda não usava... isso.  
- Exatamente. As coisas mudam, não é mesmo?

Ela riu.

- Bem, eu posso não conseguir te afetar, mas acho que sua descendência não vai proteger seus amigos.  
- Não vai mesmo não. Mas eu posso te matar antes.

Seus olhos brilharam como rubis e Rosalie caiu no chão. Ela sempre ia primeiro nas mulheres. Foi a deixa para eu e James investirmos contra ela.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Era ruim. Não. Era a pior coisa que eu via na minha vida. Rosalie se contorcia no chão, gritando, mas nenhum deles ajudava-a. Alice, Emmet e Jasper estavam em posição de ataque, apenas olhando James e Edward se embolarem com a vampira pequena. Eu ouvi rosnados misturados e uma bola voou para dentro da casa. A bola se desfez, eram os três que estavam brigando. Alice correu e puxou Hazel para perto dela, enquanto Emmet abaixava para ver Rosalie, que continuava uivando de dor.

- Bella, o que é isso?  
- Calem-se! Fiquem quietas e não se movam...

Eu não queria que minhas amigas se machucassem, mesmo eu detestando Lauren. Pelo tanto que Rosalie sofria ali no chão, eu imaginava que a dor para nós humanos deveria ser muito, mas muito pior. Um soco estridente ecoou e vi Jane voar longe, de encontro a parede. Edward tinha dado-lhe um soco no tórax. Nesse mesmo momento, Alice e Jasper caíram. OMFG. Como ela consegue apanhar e controlar os poderes? Emmet levantou rosnando super alto e avançou contra ela.

- Em, Não!

Ele não deu ouvidos a Edward e caiu tremendo no chão, o pior de todos, sem dúvida. Ela vinha andando calmamente, como se desfilasse pela sala, os olhos parados em Hazel. James se pôs novamente em posição de ataque e caminhou até Hazel.

- Olha... eu sempre fui com a sua cara James... não me force a isso...  
- Pode fazer... estou esperando...

Ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam. Edward correu em sua direção, esmagando-a na parede, junto com seu corpo. Mas James caiu mesmo assim. Ele olhou para Hazel.

- Baixinho... corra.

Hazel arregalou os olhos e do nada Angie passou por ele e pegou-o pelo braço, saindo correndo lá para fora. James gritou.

- NÃO!

Jane estava imprensada na parede, Edward a agarrava pela garganta agora. Então eu senti me cortarem por dentro, traçando um caminho com uma faca pela minha espinha. Soltei o grito mais agudo que já ouvi na vida. Caí de costas no chão, chorando de dor. Edward já estava com os braços em volta de mim.

- Bella, fique comigo. Bella...

Eu não ouvia direito. Estava tudo ficando embaçado pelas lágrimas e minha cabeça rodava.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Jane arquitetou tudo perfeitamente. Ela deixara Bella por último, porque ela sabia que eu viria socorrê-la. Eu não tive tempo cortar sua garganta, ao ver Bella agonizando no chão. Na verdade, eu não quis saber de mais nada. Estavam todos vencidos, por causa de uma criança que Lestat jogou para cima de mim. Ela queria Hazel? Que ficasse com ele! Eu já estava a ponto de deixá-la ir embora com sua vítima, quando ouvi um grito. Larguei Bella por um segundo e corri lá para fora. Oh não. Não tinha visto que a amiga da Bella tinha fugido com Hazel.

Jane segurava Angie no ar, pelo pescoço, e Hazel estava imóvel. Ela parecia não conseguir atingí-lo também, mas ele estava imóvel, feito estátua.

- Jane, deixe-a fora disso. Quer brigar? Venha para mim.  
- Desculpe querido, mas eu tenho pressa.

Eu vi o corpo de Angie voar quando Jane terminou sua frase, agarrando Hazel e entrando numa Ferrari branca. E eu ouvi Bella uivar lá dentro. Eu não a alcancei a tempo. Eu fracassei. Angie bateu com o corpo no asfalto, como numa queda de um prédio de 8 andares. Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado, e vi o carro sumir no horizonte. Foram questões de segundos quando os outros se recuperaram e correram até nós dois.

- Não! Não!

James chegou e pegou-a nos braços. Bella vinha andando devagar, capengando, pois num humano a dor não sumia rápido, apenas amenizava.

- Angie!  
- Oh não!  
- Ela...

Eu vi as três amigas se ajoelharem chorando e não agüentei. Me levantei e saí de perto. Eu não a salvei a tempo. Bella perdeu uma amiga, porque eu não fui rápido.

**## Bella PDV ##**

- Angie!

Eu não enxergava ela direito, meus olhos estavam um mar.

- Ela não está morta.

James falava, sua voz rouca e baixa. Ele tinha a cabeça deitada no seu peito, ouvindo ela.

- Não?  
- Não... o coração está fraco, quase parando... mas ainda não...

Alice falava baixo e triste. Eu via o filete de sangue escorrendo pela boca de Angie. Aquilo era demais. Aquilo era o inferno que se abriu. Então eu vi James puxar seu cabelo para o lado e cravar seus dentes no pescoço imóvel dela. OMG. O que ele estava fazendo?

- James! Pode ser tarde demais...

Ouvi Jasper tentar controlá-lo, mas ele rosnou de volta.

- Me deixe!  
- James, ele está certo...

Emmet também tentou. James o socou, fazendo Emmet cambalear.

- Não estou pedindo opinião de ninguém!

Ele voltou a sugá-la e eu vi Edward de longe, olhando. Seus olhos tinham culpa transbordando por eles. Eu queria ir lá, mas eu precisava ficar aqui. O corpo dela tremeu, como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão e parou. Eu gelei. Eu não respirei. E parece que ela também não.

- Você a matou!

Ele me olhou com olhos tristes e mordeu seu pulso. O sangue espirrou em mim.

- Bella, me ajude, levante a cabeça dela.

Eu não pensei em nada, apenas fiz o que ele pediu e coloquei sua cabeça sobre minha perna. James levou seu pulso até a boca de Angie, enquanto falava em seu ouvido.

- Beba... vamos... beba...

Ela não esboçava reação.

- James...  
- Calma.  
- Seu idiota, o que você fez, nós podíamos ter levado-a para o hospital!

James jogou Lauren longe.

- Vocês podem calar a merda da boca?

E todos calaram, quando a mão de Angie agarrou o braço dele, levando o pulso de volta à sua boca. OMG. Ele riu e me olhou.

- Viu só?

Eu soluçei. Minha amiga ia virar vampira, mas ia estar presente. Ela sugava e seu corpo ganhava movimento. Ele jogou sua cabeça para trás e fez cara de dor. Aquilo doía? O corpo de Angie se contorceu no chão, suas costas descolaram do asfalto e o sangue de James escorria pela mão. Ele agüentou aquilo por mais alguns segundo e então segurou o rosto dela e puxou o braço. Eu percebi que ela nem estava de olhos abertos. Era como se fosse um reflexo do corpo. Ela continuava desmaiada. Ele a pegou no colo e voltou para dentro de casa. Eu continuei sentada ali, em estado de choque. Senti mãos me levantarem. Era Emmet.

- Acho que ele precisa de você.

Eu balançeei a cabeça. Sabia disso. Andei devagar até ele, que estava em pé com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, olhando para o outro lado da rua.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Senti Bella se aproximar. Ela me abraçou por trás, encostando a cabeça nas minhas costas. Eu estava sem camisa, então senti o calafrio das nossas diferentes temperaturas.

- Não se culpe...  
- Eu sou o culpado Bella.  
- Ela vai ficar bem.  
- Ela está morta.  
- Não está... você não viu o que James fez?

Qual era a parte que Bella não entendia? Eu me virei de frente para ela.

- Não, ela está morta. Não há mais alma ali. Ela é uma de nós.

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos e depois abaixou a cabeça. Era difícil para ela.

- Achei que gostasse de ser assim...  
- Eu gosto. Mas não posso falar por ela. Eu nunca quis você ou suas amigas no meu mundo.  
- Eu sei amor... mas já está doendo tanto... se você ficar assim...

Ela desatou a chorar. Eu a abracei e beijei seus cabelos. Estava sendo egoísta em pensar só em mim.

- Estou com medo... Angie... como vai ser? E os pais dela? E a gente? Você pensou na gente? Eu e você? Eu nunca pensei nisso... você pensa em me transformar? Eu devo? E seu eu morrer antes? E se eu virar vampira? E mesu pais?  
- Bella, você está surtando.

Peguei-a no colo enquanto ela soluçava no meu peito e a levei para dentro. Estava todo mundo na sala, menos James e Angie. Eu também não ficaria ali. Subi para o quarto dela. Sentei na cama e me encostei na parede, deitando-a no meu colo.

- Pare de chorar, por favor.  
- Parei.  
- Bella, você mente mal...

Ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar.

- Não se culpe... você tentou, você nos protegeu... você foi o único que ficou em pé.  
- Por causa do meu medalhão estúpido. Não por mérito meu.  
- O seu sangue é um mérito seu Edward!  
- Tudo bem...

Não ia discutir isso com ela. Enxuguei seus olhos e beijei-a na testa.

- Sinto muito por Angela. Sinto mesmo.  
- Obrigada. Mas... isso me fez pensar nas coisas...  
- Que coisas?  
- Nós.  
- Certo. Quer falar disso?

Ela balançou a cabeça devagar. Eu sorri. Até chorando e de olhos inchados ela era linda.

- Você já pensou alguma vez... em fazer... o que James fez?  
- Já.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Não queria ter demonstrado apreensão, mas ele provavelmente me ouviu engolir seco.

- Mas sempre pesei os prós e os contras. E não faria sem você ter certeza disso.  
- Eu... nunca tinha pensado... até hoje.

Ele sorriu e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu tenho a eternidade. Pode pensar o quanto quiser.

Morri. A idéia maluca passou rapidamente na minha cabeça. Não Bella! Eu a joguei para longe. Aquilo não era hora para pensar nisso. Ainda tinha uma outra questão... Hazel. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Edward... Hazel...

Ele fechou a cara.

- Preciso fazer uma ligação.  
- Ele está bem? Ela o...  
- Não. Ela não vai machucá-lo. Ele só tem valor se estiver perfeito.

Ele se levantou e tirou o celular do bolso, discando alguns números.

- Lestat?


	28. Chapter 28

**## Edward PDV ##**

Pela minha voz ele percebeu que algo aconteceu.

- O que houve com Hazel?  
- Jane o levou. Foi um caos, ela nos desprevenidos. Uma amiga da Bella morreu, for transformada...  
- Não importa. Hazel está com ela?  
- Sim.  
- Chego na sua casa hoje antes do amanhecer.

O telefone ficou mudo. Era tudo que eu não queria. Lestat em Forks. Bella me olhava sentada na cama e estiquei minha mão para ela.

- Vamos lá embaixo...

Chegamos na sala e me sentei perto de meus irmãos.

- Lestat está vindo.  
- Jura?  
- Não vejo nenhum motivo para comemorar Alice...  
- Eu vejo... e daí que a boboquinha morreu? Lestat aqui? Vai fazer greve mesmo, Emmet?  
- Chega, Rose!  
- Edward...

Jasper me olhava pensativo.

- O que tem em mente? Como vamos achá-lo?  
- Não se preocupe Jazz... isso é com o Lestat.

Isso seria briga de gigantes. E eu estava de saco cheio de tudo. Queria mais era passar o dia todo olhando para o teto. Bella estava no sofá de cabeça baixa, com um óculos na mão. O óculos de Hazel. Ela me olhou chorando.

- E se ele não voltar?

Emmet correu e a abraçou. Era um gay mesmo...

- Ele vai voltar cunhadinha... ele vai.

**## Bella PDV ##**

A porta do quarto de Angie fez barulho e James saiu lá de dentro. Ele juntou-se a nós. Seu rosto era de cansaço e seus olhos vermelho-sangue.

- Como ela está?  
- Vai ficar bem. Ainda não acordou, mas já ganhou nossa força.

Ele se sentou exausto do meu lado. Olhou para Edward.

- Sobrou sangue das garrafas?  
- Não...

James parecia faminto.

- Vocês beberam tudo? Mas eu trouxe três garrafas!  
- Estavamos tensos...

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e se abriu no sofá.

- Vamos indo Jazz?  
- Melhor mesmo...  
- Com certeza,foi muito barraco para um dia só...

Alice, Jazz e Rose se levantaram e caminharam até a porta. Emmet chegou do lado de Jess.

- Depois marcamos nosso encontro...

Ele falava sério mesmo? Bem, não sei, mas Jess sorriu e quando todos eles saíram, ela gritou.

- Obrigada meu pai!

OMG, só loucos...

- James, quer dar uma volta? Sair para caçar?  
- Não Cu... quero estar aqui quando ela acordar.

Edward torçeu a cara e veio resmungando, sentando-se entre eu e James.

- Não creio que eu vou fazer isso, mas...

E nem eu acreditei quando o vi esticar o braço para James. Como as coisas mudam né?

- Cu, não vou beber seu sangue...não quero virar emo.  
- Cala a boca sua barata de merda.

James revirou os olhos e pegou o braço de Edward, mordendo o pulso dele. Edward travou o maxilar como se sentisse dor. E então logo depois James parou e levantou a cabeça, sem os olhos vermelhos.

- Pode me chamar de mestre agora...  
- Vai se fuder Cu!

Edward riu e levantou, me puxando pela mão.

- Preciso ir para casa... Lestat chega amanhã. Vai ficar bem?  
- Vou... mas me deixe informada das coisas...  
- Pode deixar, te amo!  
- Eu também.

O beijei, passando a mão pela sua nuca e subindo para seus cabelos que eu tanto amava. James levantou e veio até nós.

- Boa luta Cu...  
- Foi bom lutar ao seu lado também.

Eles apertaram as mãos e Edward foi embora.

- James, eu posso vê-la?  
- Claro.

Fui com ele ao quarto de Angie e a vi deitada, imóvel, como se estivesse dormindo. Porém, sem respirar. Seu rosto era pálido que nem o deles e suas feições ganharam novas formas, mais finas, como se fossem lapidadas.

- Ela está...  
- Vampira.

Eu engoli seco. Não sei se me acostumaria com Angie assim.

- Quando ela vai acordar?  
- A qualquer momento. O processo de transformação já acabou.

Ela nos ouve?

- Não... e como se ela estivesse num sono profundo.  
- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
- Claro.  
- Você acha que Hazel... ele vai voltar?  
- Conhecendo Lestat, eu tenho certeza.

Fiquei um pouco mais tranquila.

- Vou dormir... se precisar de algo, me chame.  
- Pode deixar.

Voltei para o quarto e desabei na cama. O cansaço era demais.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Eram 7 horas da manhã quando meu celular tocou e eu atendi.

- Edward, estou chegando.  
- Lestat? Oh, ok. Onde você está?  
- Entrando na sua rua.

Merda! Como assim? Já?

- Tudo bem.

Desliguei e saí correndo pela casa.

- Se aprontem imbecis, Lestat chegou!

Vi um corre-corre para lá e para cá e tentei não perder tempo com meus irmãos. Abri a porta de casa para esperá-lo. Vi uma limusine preta vindo lá longe. Quem seria, né? Limusine em Forks era algo tipo... duendes. Você acha que existe, mas nunca viu.

- Cadê?  
- Calma Alice... menos.  
- Oh, ele vem de limusine...  
- Alice!  
- Ok, parei.  
- Estou gostosa?

Olhei para trás e vi Rose usando um macacão de couro vermelho. OMG.

- Para um prostíbulo sim.  
- Bem, se for ele a me prostituir, está valendo.

Nojento. Vomitante. Mulheres. O carro se aproximava e agora eu via a estrada atrás dele. Percebi que ele não estava só. Céus, ele trouxe um... exército? Atrás da limusine preta, tinha uma fila de carros também pretos. A limusine parou na entrada da casa e eu pude contar por alto quantos carros chegavam atrás. Até o momento em que Lestat saiu do carro, eu tinha contado 15 carros pretos.

- Uau!

Emmet não conseguiu pronunciar mais do que isso. O motorista saiu e abriu a porta. Lestat desceu do carro, vestindo capa preta de seda e óculos escuros. Ele podia tentar não chamar tanta atenção.

- Edward.  
- Lestat.  
- Sou Alice, sua fã! Nossa, eu te amo demais!

Ele inclinou a cabeça de lado para olhar a baixinha e tirou os óculos.

- Me ama?

Ela balançou a cabeça e eu lia em sua mente uma vontade incontrolável de abraçar ele.

- Pelo menos alguém na família Cullen me ama...  
- Edward não quis me levar na viagem!  
- Não brinca? Edward é antipático... mas meu castelo está de portas abertas para alguém tão encantadora como você.

Ela sorriu de quase quebrar a boca e eu li sua intenção.

- Alice! Não!

Ela parou o gesto pela metade.

- Lestat não gosta de ser tocado sem que permita.  
- Oh.  
- Não por uma dama tão linda, Edward. Ela pode me tocar à vontade...

_"Vou matar esse cara. Vou matar esse cara" (Jasper)  
"Posso tocar muitas coisas para ele..." (Rosalie)  
" Que viadinho... não gosta de ser tocado..." (Emmet)_  
"" (Alice)

Ela pulou em cima dele quase jogando-o no chão. OMG. OMG. Alice o beijou na boca.

_"Morra"_

OMG. Eu segurei Jasper no ar enquanto ele tentava avançar em Lestat. Que já tinha percebido o ataque e já estava em posição de briga.

- Mantenha-o longe, Edward.  
- Jasper! Controle-se.  
- Jazz... foi sem querer amor...

Lestat tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto. Rosalie andou até ele, rebolando. Nojento.

- Pode me seduzir que eu deixo... e Emmet não vai atacá-lo, pois ele já me traiu, sabe?

Lestat me olhou confuso.

- Vocês tem sérios problemas... calem-se!

Parece que com o grito dele todo mundo resolveu ficar quieto. Ainda bem, eu não agüentava tanta tietagem.

- Sua casinha... é espaçosa?  
- Bastante.  
- Certo.

Ele levantou a mão e estalou os dedos. Então me dei conta de que os 15 carros não eram mais 15. Agora eram 20. Todas as portas se abriram e de cada carro saíram 4 vampiros. Lestat passou por nós e entrou em minha casa, com seus 80 homens o seguindo. Eu entrei quando todos já estavam lá dentro.

- O que é... isso tudo?  
- Você achou que eu fosse caçar sozinho?  
- Venham comigo, por favor.

Achei melhor subir para a sala de reuniões. Pois aquela gente toda estava amontoada na sala. Abri a porta e mandei entrarem. Ali era bem mais espaçoso. Lestat cruzou as mãos na frente do corpo.

- Vamos aos fatos... tem quantas horas aproximadamente que Jane pegou Hazel?  
- Já devem ter pouco mais de dez horas.  
- Seguiram algum rastro dela?  
- Não deu. Estava mais ocupado com uma garota morta no meio da rua.  
- Certo. Ela foi em qual direção?  
- Norte. Aparentemente. Mas pode ter sido para despistar.

Ele se virou de costas para mim, ficando de frente para seus pupilos.

- Jane Donovan, caçadora de recompensas, baixa, magra, cabelos longos e escuros. Creio que todos saibam de quem se trata. Quero uma localização dela até hoje de noite. Vocês tem... (ele olhou o relógio) exatamente 12 horas para me darem notícias.

Seus pupilos balançaram a cabeça e saíram calmamente da sala.

- Pode me explicar isso?  
- Eles? Rastreadores. Os melhores.  
- Uns cinco não eram suficientes, não é?  
- Não.

Eu não ia discutir.

Ele sentou em uma cadeira e me olhou sorrindo.

- Então, enquanto eles não voltam para eu começar a brincadeira... o que tem de bom para se fazer aqui?  
- Aqui? Nada.  
- Edward... seja bonzinho. Eu sei que temos uma universidade bem perto daqui.  
- O que você quer lá?  
- Pense.  
- Não quero carnificina na minha cidade.  
- Quem falou em carnificina Edward? Você é muito tenso! Eu só quero sexo...

Uma loira de vermelho entrou na sala rebolando.

- Não pude deixar de ouvir... caso queria saber, hoje de noite tem uma festa por lá.  
- Rose, não acho que ele queira ir a uma festa enquanto procura por Hazel.

Lestat se levantou e andou até a loira maldita. A olhou nos olhos.

- Talvez seja uma boa idéia... e eu posso me preocupar melhor com Hazel, depois de estar saciado.  
- Então, nós vamos a uma festa?

Ele me olhou rindo.

- Vamos.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Acordei com o barulho do celular tocando. Olhei para o despertador e me assustei quando vi que dormi demais. Já eram onze horas da manhã. Atendi o celular.

- Bella?  
- Edward... oi.  
- Ainda estava dormindo?  
- Aham. Perdi a noção da hora.  
- É normal, você estava cansada...  
- Acho que sim.

Sentei na cama enquanto limpava as remelas dos olhos.

- Bella, não vou te ver essa noite, ok?  
- Por quê?  
- Sairei com Lestat.

Lestat chegou. Era impossível não pensar nele. Era mais forte do que eu. Acho que não só para mim... para qualquer mulher.

- Onde vocês vão?  
- Numa festa no campus.  
- Eu vou também.  
- Não me arrume mais problemas Bells. Fique em casa.  
- Não... quero ir.

Ouvi ele resmungar do outro lado.

- Que seja. Te pego às 22hs.  
- Tarde assim?  
- É. Beijos.

Abri a porta do quarto. Silêncio total, as meninas não deviam estar em casa. Desci para comer alguma coisa. Peguei a garrafa de suco na geladeira e deixei-a cair no chão quando me virei e a vi. Angie. De olhos vermelhos e branca que nem porcelana.

- An-Angie.  
- Bella...

Ela se aproximou de mim e eu congelei. Angie se curvou e me abraçou. Eu quase me mijei.

- Oh. Tu-tudo bem?  
- Tudo.

Ela me olhava séria, sua voz era linda e seu rosto perfeito. Então todos ficavam lindos? Também queria!

- Ei!

James chegou na cozinha, abraçando-a por trás.

- Viu? Nova em folha.  
- Ela se lembra de tudo?  
- Só lembro até a hora que caí no chão. E depois... de acordar no quarto com James do meu lado.  
- Ah.

Ela sorriu e eu não agüentei. Abraçei-a forte.

- Que bom que você está aqui!  
- Também acho!  
- Um abraço em grupo!

James nos abraçou. Ninguém merece. Mas eu ri. Estava feliz com minha amiga ali em pé novamente. E soltei-a quando ouvi um rosnado baixo.

- Ela ainda não sabe se controlar direito... mas isso passa rápido.  
- Desculpe Bella.  
- Tudo bem... sem problemas. Desde que eu não vire janta...  
- Você? Claro que não! Talvez a Lauren...

Nós rimos dessa hipótese. Sonhar não custa nada.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Estava pronto esperando pelo príncipe. Ele me chega todo de branco. Por que adorava tanto chamar a atenção?

- Podemos ir Edward.  
- Calma que eu vou também!  
- E eu!

Rosalie e Alice iam atormentar minha vida enquanto Lestat estivesse lá. Puta que pariu.

- Onde estão Jazz e Em?  
- De castigo.  
- De greve.  
- Ok.

Entramos no meu carro, que ficou pequeno para tantos egos inflados. O de Lestat ocupava mais da metade do espaço. Parei em frente a casa de Bella e buzinei. Ela saiu e veio para o carro.

- Entre atrás Bells.  
- Oi...  
- Ei Bella!  
- Oi praga.  
- Olá doçura...

Ignorei a última frase.

**## Bella PDV ##**

OMFG. Lestat estava de branco. Sem comentários. Chegamos na festa, que meio que parou quando Edward e Lestat entraram. Bem, a ala feminina parou. Eu agarrei o braço do meu para garantir. Quis segurar o de Lestat também, mas fiquei quieta. Alice fez isso por mim.

- Quanta mulher oferecida!

Um celular tocou e Lestat tirou o aparelho do bolso, atendendo-o.

- Fale. Onde? Ok. Reúna todos na casa dos Cullens.

Ele desligou e virou-se para Edward.

- Novos planos. Jane foi achada. Nós vamos para NY.  
- Nós?  
- Eu

e você.  
- Peraí Lestat, eu não p...  
- Não?

Edward tensionou o maxilar e senti um aperto na mão.

- Ok.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Então fazer o que? Eu iria para NY. Viemos embora da festa sem nem ter ficado dez minutos por lá. Lestat vinha calado no banco do carona. Deixei Bella em casa e fui para a minha. Quando cheguei, os pupilos dele já estavam lá. Estava tudo pronto, pareciam apenas esperar por ele.

- Edward, vai levar alguma coisa?  
- Roupa, de preferência.  
- Te dou dez minutos.

Caralho, odeio esse cara! Entrei rápido em casa para pegar uma mala. Voltei rápido e ele já me esperava no carro.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu chame meus irmãos?  
- Tenho. Não quero ser atrapalhado.

Certo. Ele tinha razão. Chegamos numa área de pouso meio que abandonada... ninguém usava aquilo lá. Quem teria jatinho particular em Forks? Bem... Lestat. Na verdade, não era um jatinho, e sim um avião bem grande. OMG.  
Entramos no avião, que decolou logo em seguida. Lestat me levou até uma cabine com poltronas e cama e me indicou uma mesa com jarras.

- Beba bastante.

Claro, estava morrendo de sede mesmo, nem precisava ele pedir muito. Bebia direto de uma das jarras, enquanto ele deitou na cama, se esticando. Folgado demais.

- Vou te deixar descansar.  
- Não, fiquei. Quero saber qual sua vantagem sobre Jane? O que essa porra de metal faz?  
- A porra de metal, é o meu medalhão?  
- Isso.  
- Ela não me atinge.  
- Nada?  
- Nem um pouco.  
- Ótimo.

Ele fez um sinal com a mão e eu saí da cabine. Saco! Não queria ir para NY. Algumas horas depois estávamos pousandoe os carros já estavam lá, enfileirados, esperando pela tropa de elite.  
Entramos em um dos carros e andamos um tempo pela cidade agitada. Quarenta minutos depois, chegamos num bairro mais humilde, porém, barra pesada, fazendo com que as pessoas na rua parassem para olhar a comitiva que chegava. Nosso carro parou e descemos. Lestat me cutucou.

- Lá em cima. Terceiro andar.

Eu olhei mas estava tudo apagado. Não lai mente nenhuma também.

- Não acho que tenha alguém lá...

Ele sorriu.

- Vamos só nós dois.  
- E seu exército?  
- Eles esperam aqui.

Porra, com 80 homens ali eu precisava sujar as mãos? Saco! Entramos no prédio que mais parecia estar abandonado e subimos as escadas que se desfaziam praticamente. O corredor do terceito andar estava todo apagado. Paramos em frente ao apartamento 5C. Lestat levantou a mão para mim, pedindo para eu parar. Ele abriu a porta e nós entramos. Vazio.

- Ach...

Calei-me com seu olhar de desaprovação para mim. Ele andou pelo apartamento e ao abrir a porta de um quarto, encontramos Hazel amarrado e imóvel. Então eu senti algo no ar. Jane chegou por trás de mim.

- Achei que fosse demorar...

Ia abrir a boca para falar, mas Lestat me empurrou delicadamente para o lado e entrou na frente dela. Sua boca se abriu e seus olhos demonstraram medo.

- O que foi? Não esperava por mim?  
- Eu... posso...  
- Não pode.

Jane tentou correr, mas Lestat mexeu a cabeça e ela parou, levando a mão até a garganta como se estivessem sufocando-a. Bem, ele não estava encostando nela. Era a primeira vez que eu o via em ação. Jane flutuou no ar.

- Eu poderia te matar bem rápido. Mas vou me divertir, só por você ter feito eu me deslocar até essa espelunca de país.

Ah... eu vim só para assistir... onde estava a pipoca? Sentei-me ao lado de Hazel. Jane foi arremessada contra a parede do outro lado da sala. Na verdade, ela atravessou algumas outras paredes... indo parar no apartamento do lado. Ele foi atrás. Eu não ia perder isso... também fui.  
Quem você achou que fosse? És uma mísera bactéria nesse mundo!

Ela se levantou.

- Lest...  
- Cale-se!

Jane voou no teto, batendo com as costas e caindo de novo no chão. Aquilo deve ter sido dolorido. Dessa vez ele a pegou antes dela se levantar, segurando-a pelas costelas.

- Nunca!

Quebrou um braço.

- Tente!

Quebrou outro braço.

- Brincar!

Ops, já era a perna direita.

- Comigo!

Coluna? Para que? Ele forçou seu joelho em suas costas. Eu escutei os estalos. Jane urrava.

- Mate-me!  
- Desculpe... o que falou?

Ele a arrastou pelos cabelos até onde Hazel estava.

- Você o deixou amarrado Edward?

Ops, esqueci. Corri e desamarrei ele. Mas ele continuava imóvel.

- Desfaça isso Jane!  
- Não... vou morrer mesmo...

OMG. Até para mim aquilo era demais. Me arrepiei quando Lestat cravou as unhas no peito de Jane, mas enterrando os dedos em sua pele. O sangue escorria. Ela agonizava.

- Desfaça!

Ela cuspiu sangue e caiu de joelhos. Então Hazel piscou, me olhando.

- Edward! Pai!

Ele correu e abraçou Lestat.

- Vem cá, quero que aprendo algo.

Lestat pegou-o pela mão e mostrou-lhe Jane.

- Está vendo essa mulher?  
- Sim.  
- A achava forte?  
- Sim.  
- Então olhe melhor. Isso é ela... (ele pegou a mão de Hazel e levou até seu próprio peito) isso somos nós. Vê a diferença?  
- Nós somos melhores?  
- Nós somos únicos.

Lestat então levantou-a mais uma vez e girou a cabeça de Jane num movimento só, arrancando-a do corpo. Ele deixou o corpo cair e saiu do apartamento com Hazel. Fui atrás, o show acabou.  
Descíamos as escadas quando um drogado estava subindo.

- Peraí amigão... tem dinheiro? Roupa bacana...

Ele até teria ficado bem, se não tivesse encostado na roupa do Lestat. Ouvi um som de pescoço quebrando. Voltamos para a carro e viemos embora. No avião Hazel começou a contar.

- Pai, por que eu não conseguia me mover?  
- Ela não conseguia te machucar porque você é forte demais para ela... o máximo que ela conseguiu foi te deixar imóvel.  
- Mas eu ouvia tudo...  
- Sim, dá para ouvir. Você é forte que nem eu!

Lestat olhava sorrindo, orgulhoso da cria.

- Você vai ficar aqui pai?  
- Não, vou voltar...  
- Fica! Fica! Edward, ele pode passar o Natal aqui, né?

Oh meu saco de filó! Natal? Lestat? Matem-me!

- Hazel, eu não acho que Lestat goste de comemorar o Natal... muito menos aqui.  
- Natal? Nascimento do menino Jesus?

Lestat gargalhou.

- Por favor... pai...

O príncipe me olhou e voltou a sorrir para Hazel.

- Talvez eu venha. Talvez.

Não. Não. Por favor, não!  
Nós descemos em Forks e Lestat continuou a viagem para casa. Deixei Hazel na minha casa e fui ver Bella.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Ele chegou mais lindo do que nunca. Ah está bem, todo mundo já sabe disso...

- Saudades!

Pulei em cima dele e deu um trilhão de beijos no seu rosto.

- Amor, não fiquei fora nem um dia inteiro.  
- Mas mesmo assim, eu senti saudades! Hazel? E aí?  
- Ah bem... já era... houve luta, sangue, cabeças voando...

OMG! OMG! Começei a chorar lembrando da carinha de Hazel. OMG! Edward sorriu sem-graça.

- Er... amor, não chore... eu estava brincando.

Como é que é? Meti a porrada nele!

- Ai Edward!  
- Bells, que mania de me bater! Agora vai me culpar por torcer o pulso?

Não ia mais bater nele, mas joguei Jake em cima dele.

- Pega Jake!

**## Edward PDV ##**

O bicho voou para cima de mim, mas eu sou rápido e saí da frente.

- Fica mesmo brincando com o cão da sua amiga vampira, fica?

Ela fez bico e sentou de cara feia.

- Ah Bella, foi só para animar um pouquinho. Mas enfim, está tudo bem, deu tudo certo.  
- Me conta tudo...  
- Não tem muito para contar. Nós chegamos, entramos, Lestat matou a Jane e pegamos Hazel.  
- Ah, ela morreu?  
- Morreu.

Mortinha da silva. Vi com esses olhos que a terra NÃO há de comer! Cruzes, não meus olhos... xô!

- Que bom!

Minha namorada passava tempo de mais comigo... estava ficando sádica. Jake veio capengando e subiu no sofá sentando ao meu lado.

- Sabe, pensei aqui... podíamos pintá-lo de vermelhinho para o Natal.  
- Haha, cômico!  
- Sério! Eu posso fazer o moicano vermelho e as orelhas em verde...  
- Cala a boca Edward!

Pô, minha idéia era legal... admitam! Vai todo mundo pintar os hamsters para o Natal, tenho certeza! Oh eu lembrei do Natal...

- Bella, o que tem em mente para... o... argh! Natal?  
- Bem, eu pretendo passar bem longe da sua família!

Doeu...

- Que isso amor, por quê? Eles são tão legais...  
- Sério Edward, eu quero um Natal tranqüilo, cheio de paz, risadas, assim como todo Natal deve ser.  
- E desde quando você não ri com meus irmãos?

Ela fechou a cara. Droga... eu ia ter que convencê-la.

- Poxa... queria tanto, mas tanto, passar o Natal em família...  
- Edward! Vocês são vampiros!  
- E daí? Me amarro no menino Jesus.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Uma noite de Natal com Emmet, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper... além das minhas amigas neuróticas, da nova vampira, do meu namorado, do namorado vampiro louco da minha amiga vampira e claro, de uma criança vampira que puxou a Lestat. Nossa! Quanta coisa legal.

- Sabe Edward, estava aqui pensando... se juntássemos todo mundo, podíamos abrir um circo.

Ele não gostou da idéia, pela cara que fez.

- Não gosto de circos... palhaços são coisas assustadoras, sabia? Você já viu criança bem novinha rir de palhaço? Não! Porque eles são diabólicos... não gosto nem de pensar.

OMG. Meu namorado assassino tinha medo de palhaço!

- Edward, isso é patético! E se for para passar o Natal com vocês, não será aqui. Eu realmente não quero uma porta quebrada, ou talheres destruídos, nada que afete meu orçamento, sabe?  
- Claro! A gente faz tudo lá em casa! Não tem problema!

Essa eu pagava para ver...

- Por favor, lembre-se que numa ceia, as pessoas comem, ok? Espero que não tenha apenas... sangue engarrafado.  
- Não vai ter só isso, pode deixar. Posso comprar o supermercado se você preferir.  
- Menos Edward, menos. Use o dinheiro para me dar um carro novo de presente.

Ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

- Sério? Você quer? Eu estava vendo um modelo novo n...  
- Não! Eu estava brincando! Céus, qual o problema de vocês hein?  
- Ah...

Um bico se formou em sua boca. Tinha quantos anos mesmo? Ah, 338, lembrei.

- É para convidar minhas amigas?  
- Para o Natal?  
- Sim.  
- Pode levá-las. Vou precisar de distração para Lestat.  
- Hein?  
- Ah, não te disse? Ele talvez passe o Natal aqui.

Vou ali me jogar da ponte. Volto mais tarde.

**## Edward PDV ##**

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. Lestat? Aquele que a gente conhece?  
- Em carne e osso. Bem, mais ou menos... um pouc...  
- Edward!  
- Sim, ele.  
- Por que o convidou?  
- Não convidei. Foi seu lindinho Hazel que pediu.

Quando chegass em casa o afogaria na banheira. Ah não, ele não ia morrer. Merda!

- Certo... fazer o que? Nasci para sofrer mesmo...  
- Olha! Ficou gata!

Angela apareceu na escada, sorrindo, como se nunca tivesse acontecido nada.

- Oi Edward, tudo bem?  
- Melhor agora que vejo que está bem.  
- Pois é... as meninas têm sido pacientes comigo.

Bella riu.

- Quando ela diz paciente, quer dizer sobre o fato da gente ter evitado que ela comesse o... bem... Jake.

OMG. Eca.

- Nossa Angie... precisamos ensiná-la a caçar então... Se comece Jake... putz... ia passar mal com aquilo ali...

Eu olhei o pulguento.

- Carne de segunda, sabe?

Ela torceu a cara.

- Edward, ele ainda é meu cachorro, ok? Não fale assim.  
- Certo.

Ela fechou os olhos e meio que se desequilibrou. Eu corri para segurá-la.

- Ow. Acho que ainda... estou fraca.  
- Bella, ela tem se alimentado?  
- Sim, a Jess ontem roubou umas bolsas de sangue do hospital.  
- Como é que é?  
- Ué, ela entrou lá, não sei como, e roubou.

Eu não ia querer saber os detalhes. Melhor nem perguntar.

- Você precisa de sangue quente... ainda está nova. Posso te dar um pouco.

Bella se meteu entre nós dois.


	29. Chapter 29

**## Edward PDV ##**

- Opaaa! Vamos parando por aqui. Amiga minha não come namorado meu não! Nem vice-versa!  
- Te matar Bells? Fica quietinha...

Prendi-a de novo na parede e voltei a cravar os dentes nela, enquanto abria minha calça e deixava cair, penetrando-a logo em seguida. Seus dedos pequenos apertaram meus braços. Eu investi com mais força, pegando-a no colo e passando suas pernas em volta de mim. Seu sangue quente me inundava por inteiro, era delicioso. Eu tinha sempre que me controlar para não sugar-lhe até a última gota.

- Edward... eu quero... tanto... o seu.

Eu a olhei lambendo os lábios.

- O meu? Ele já está dentro de você Bella...  
- Não. Seu... sangue.

Hein? Suguei demais e ela estava delirando já. Suas costas batiam de leve na parede quando eu diminui um pouco o ritmo para não furá-la.

- Quer virar vampirinha então?  
- Aham.

Mas que merda é essa? Parei a transa e a olhei.

- Do que você está falando Bells?

Ela corou e sorriu.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Nem eu sabia o que estava falando... mas eu ficava tão excitada com ele me mordendo que nem me dei conta do que falei.

- Só cogitei... nada não.  
- Cogitou? Isso não é brincadeira...  
- Desculpa. Mas não entendo sua reação... achei que fosse algo que você quisesse.  
- Eu quero, óbvio! Por isso que não quero que brinque... porque eu posso acabar acreditando.

Passei a mão nos seus cabelos e o beijei na boca. Ele me apertou a coxa, voltando a estocar em mim. Oh céus!

- Sou tão louca por você que era só você me obrigar...

Ele riu e beijou minha testa, me levando para a cama. Me puxou para deitar por cima dele e eu sentei em seu membro até o final.

- Quer?

Ele perguntou maliciosamente, sorrindo torto. E levou seu pulso até a boca, cortando-o com os dentes. OMG.

- Edward!

Ele sorriu. O sangue escorria fino e devagar.

- Por que isso?  
- Sou todo seu... basta querer.

Isso era tentador demais.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo em cima de mim, enquanto eu me mexia fazendo-a rebolar.

- Isso não se faz...  
- Só estou te dando opções Bella.

Eu sabia que ela não teria coragem para isso. Só estava provocando. Senti seu corpo tremer e se contrair.

- Mas já? Que isso amor...

Segurei sua cintura e estoquei rápido para tentar alcançá-la. Ela me arranhava o abdômem e ofegava enquanto eu a descia e subia em meu corpo.

- Edw...

Explodi de prazer dentro dela e a puxei, deitando-a sobre mim.

- Só estou brincando com você!

Tirei seus cabelos do rosto e beijei sua testa. Ela estava lânguida abraçada a mim, mas senti sua mão quente tocar meu pulso e puxá-lo.

- Bella!  
- Talvez eu queira...

Eu puxei minha mão, tirando-a de perto dela.

- Você não tem certeza ainda...

Ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar.

- Você quer, não quer? Então...  
- Isso é lindo da sua parte amor... mas eu prefiro que você beba quando estiver pronta para a eternidade. E você não está.

Passei a língua no pulso e esperei fechar.

- Eu te amo mesmo sendo uma humana estranha.

Fui socado no peito. Ow. Melhorou... fui lambido no peito.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Acordei em seus braços, ele olhando para mim com um sorriso. Meu pescoço doía, claro.

- A parte boa de ser vampira deve incluir não sentir dor, né?  
- Eu posso pensar em outras coisas boas... já imaginou nós dois com a minha velocidade?  
- O quê que tem?

Ele sorriu diabólico.

- Não ia precisar me preocupar em te esmagar na parede.

OMG. Untei.

- Não me fale essas coisa agora Edward! Preciso ir para a faculdade. Com a cabeça na faculdade!  
- Certo. Também estarei com a minha cabeça... de cima... na faculdade. A de baixo, bem...  
- Edward!

Ele riu e mordiscou minha orelha.

- Poderia fazer um segundo furo aqui, o que acha?  
- Haha, hilário!  
- Eu sou, eu sei...

Parei as brincadeiras dele e fui tomar banho para ir à aula. Nós chegamos no estacionamento e vimos o carro escandaloso da loira má chegando. Esperamos por eles. Rosalie estacionou e todos foram saindo, inclusive Hazel.

- Hazel?  
- Emmet, que porra é essa?

Hazel sorriu para mim.

- Oi Bella!  
- Oi lindinho!  
- Viu tio Em? Ela não resiste.

OMG.

- Hazel, não dê em cima da minha namorada, ok?  
- Não dei em cima dela não. Só joguei um charme.

Eu não agüentei. Estava babando de tanto rir quando Edward me olhou furioso.

- Uma ajuda aqui? Seria bom.  
- Ah. É verdade Hazel, Edward tem razão. É feio jogar charme para cima de mulheres comprometidas...  
- Ok. Você me mostra as solteiras?

OMG. Babei de novo.

- Emmet, pare de estragar o garoto!  
- Estragar o que hein? Só ensino as coisas boas da vida a ele...

Então Hazel segurou minha mão e saiu me puxando.

- Vamos Bella, deixe-os aí discutindo...  
- HAZEL!

Edward gritou com ele, que parou e olhou para trás.

- O que foi?  
- A namorada é minha, não sua.  
- Eu sei ué... se ela fosse minha namorada eu ficava em casa o dia inteiro com ela!

Emmet gargalhou estrondosamente. Então todos os outros estavam rindo também.

- Muito engraçado, anão loiro!  
- Edward, ele é uma criança, ok? Menos...  
- Deixa ele Bella... ele só está intimidado comigo.

Babei de novo.

- Ok rapazes, temos Bella para todos os gostos e tamanhos.

Edward me olhou torto e pegou minha outra mão.

- Vai com ele ou comigo? Lembre-se que ele não é tão... evoluído fisicamente. Quer arriscar?

Opa. Me lembrei disso!

- Desculpe Hazel lindinho... depois a gente se vê, ok?

Entrei no prédio com Edward, que sorria vitorioso.

- Você é uma criança... nem parece que cresceu Edward.  
- Eu sou homem ué, gosto de disputar e defender meu território.  
- Seu território tem nome, ok?  
- Eu sei... chama-se Isabella.  
- Hilário.  
- Gostosa.  
- Cala a boca Edward!

**## Edward PDV ##**

Que Mané de outro homem ciscando para cima de Bella o que! Eu tinha certeza de que ela tinha implantado no cérebro algum tipo de chip da Nasa, que atraía vampiros. Primeiro o motoqueiro, depois James, Lestat, Louis e agora Hazel. Essa porra dessa fila não acaba não?

- Estou me sentindo em grande desvantagem aqui. Preciso de uma vampira gostosa para concorrer com você!  
- Pára Edward...  
- Ué amor, só você pode?  
- Eu não estou fazendo nada!

Estávamos subindo as escadas quando Megan esbarrou "de propósito" em mim.

- Oh, desculpe, Edward.

Seu sorriso gigante me devorava. Saco.

- Sem problemas.  
- Como está tudo por aí?

Essa garota não desistiria nunca, né? Então vi meus irmãos entrarem no prédio e tive uma excelente idéia.

- Hazel, vem cá que quero te apresentar uma pessoa.

O anãozinho chegou do meu lado.

- Megan, esse é meu afilhado. Hazel.

O pestinha sorriu galanteador. Os olhos da loira brilharam.

- Oi coisinha linda!

Deixei Hazel ali hipnotizando a loira oxigenada e me mandei para minha aula. Era a última semana de aulas na faculdade, as férias estavam chegando. Aquela semana voou e quando acabaram as aulas, já estávamos na boca do Natal.  
Combinei com Bella de ir comprar uma árvore depois da aula. Porque bem... nós não tínhamos uma, já que bem... nós costumávamos fazer chifrinhos nos desenhos e fotos do menino Jesus. Shhh, não deixe Bella saber disso. Chegamos para comprar um maldit... quer dizer, um lindo pinheirinho natalino. Óh que emoção.

- Edward, venha ver esse.

Andei por entre os pinheiros e cheguei até Bella. O troço verde e cheio de galhos tinha o dobro da minha altura.

- Para que algo tão grande?  
- Porque é bonito, ué!  
- Não serve uma miniatura? Tipo aquelas japonesas?

Ela rosnou para mim. Ok, ok. Virei para o carinha com cara de retardado.

- Quanto custa?  
- 600 dólares.  
- O que? Quer me roubar desgraçado?  
- Edward!  
- Bella, eu arranco um pinheiro lá da floresta, vamos.  
- Edward!

Puta que me pariu!

- Eu vou levar essa merda!

O retardado mercenário sorriu com os dentes podres e desamarrou a árvore.

- Vai levar no carro?  
- Não... pensei em levar na cabeça.

Ele me olhou confuso.

- Sim... no carro.

Eu esqueço que com essa gente inteligente eu não posso ser sarcástico.  
Depois de ficar uns vinte minutos para amarrar aquele elefante branco no meu lindo Volvo, entrei no carro.

- Agora temos que ver os enfeites...

Minha namorada não conseguia ficar calada um só segundo!

- Enfeites? Que enfeites?  
- Da árvore Edward...  
- Precisa?  
- Você pretende deixá-la toda verde?  
- Por que não? É a cor da moda!  
- Da sua, só se for.  
- Bells... enfeites dão idéia de alegria...  
- Por isso mesmo.  
- Vocês são estranhos cara...  
- Vocês quem?  
- Humanos. Sempre escutei vocês falarem que o Natal é uma noite triste, melancólica...  
- Você é chato, sabia?  
- Eu? Vocês é que são estranhos? Se o nascimento é do menino Jesus, por que vocês trocam presentes entre si? Não deveria ser presentes para ele? Ah, fala sério... quanto falso moralismo!

**## Bella PDV ##**

Ele estava me irritando e conseguindo fazer eu me estressar na época do ano que eu mais amava.

- Amor, deixe os preparativos por minha conta, ok? Só preciso de você para gastar o dinheiro, porque afinal, eu não tenho grana para enfeitar seu castelo com pisca-pisca.  
- Pisca-pisca? Não, peraí Bella. Olha só, a gente não gosta muito de aparecer, sabe? Você quer colocar pisca-pisca na minha casa?  
- Claro! Já viu Natal sem pisca-pisca?

Ele bateu com a cabeça no volante.

- Meus irmãos vão me matar...

Fiz Edward parar no shopping para irmos comprar os enfeites.

- Vai ser de que cor a decoração?  
- Tanto faz.  
- Edward, participe...  
- Tanto faz.

Que pessoa mais mal-humorada!

- Ok, então vai ser vermelha e prata.  
- Prefiro preto.  
- Preto? Edward, isso é uma árvore de Natal... e não um caixão!  
- Você pediu minha opinião, eu estou dando! Preto.

Deixei ele falando sozinho e comecei a pegar os enfeites. Vermelhos e prata.

- Então dourado.  
- O que?  
- Vermelho e dourado.  
- Para quem disse tanto faz, até que você ta querendo muito.  
- Mas eu quero dourado.

Puta que pariu! Devolvi os enfeites prateados e peguei os dourados malditos.

- Melhorou amor?  
- Vai ficar um lixo mesmo...

Sem comentários.

- Quantos pisca-piscas você acha que é preciso para sua casa?  
- Deixa eu pensar... no último Natal eu enfeitei a casa toda e... porra Bella, eu lá sei?  
- Credo... só perguntei.  
- Leva umas 30 caixas logo que quero ir embora.  
- Que isso amor... 30 caixas dá para enfeitar o bairro todo.  
- Leva essa porra logo Bella... se faltar ou quebrar eu não vou voltar aqui!

Fomos para o caixa e voltamos para o carro. Fazer comprar com Edward não era muito legal.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Chegamos em minha casa e eu levei o elefante branco, ou verde no caso, para dentro.

- OMG o que é isso?  
- Árvore, Emmet... Emmet, árvore. Apresentados.  
- Eu sei que é uma árvore! Quero saber por que dentro de casa.  
- Ah, não te contei... vamos ter Natal.

Rosalie descia as escadas bebendo numa taça e cuspiu quando eu terminei minha frase adorável.

- Natal? Eu sempre soube que você não regulava bem Edward...  
- A conversa chegou na fábrica de água oxigenada? Não né?  
- Bem... o que será a ceia? Bella e suas amigas?

Bella arregalou os olhos para mim.

- Não amor, isso não vai acontecer.

Coloquei o elefante branco num canto da sala e Bella correu para pegar os enfeites. Jasper apareceu.

- Vamos... comemorar o Natal?  
- Sim.

Ele saiu da sala e voltou com uns pendurucalhos. Colocou um no topo da árvore.

- OMG! Edward!

Bella quase chorou e então eu vi que o enfeite de Jasper era uma caveirinha.

- Jazz, tire isso daí.  
- Me deixa confortável olhá-la aqui, ok?  
- Jazz...  
- Ok, como quiserem. Podem encher essa merda de bolas alegres e coloridas. Vocês só me fodem mesmo!

Ele saiu esbravejando e socando as portas. Meus irmãos tinham sérios problemas.

**## Bella PDV ##**

- Edward, eu não sei se vai ser uma boa idéia fazer isso aqui na sua casa...  
- Claro que é uma boa idéia Bells!  
- Eles não têm o mínimo espírito natalino.  
- Eu tenho, eu tenho!

Nós olhamos para a cara de Emmet.

- Ok, não tenho não.  
- Eu não ficarei aqui, ok? Não tenho a mínima intenção de comemorar... isso.  
- Ok Rose, eu digo para Lestat que você tinha outros compromissos.

Edward sorriu torto e Rosalie agarrou ele e sacudiu.

- Lestat vem para cá? Por que não disse isso antes? Ficou retardado?  
- E... mais uma semana em greve de sexo.  
- Cale a sua boca Emmet!  
- Vem calar, loira gostosa, vem...

Emmet subiu correndo as escadas e Rosalie foi atrás dele. Esse relacionamento era agressivo demais para o meu gosto. Edward estava abrindo as caixas dos pisca-piscas, mais enrolado do que outra coisa.

- Quer ajuda amor?  
- Não.  
- Você sabe colocar isso lá no telhado, né?  
- Bella, eu tenho algumas vantagens...  
- Ok, só estou me certificando.

Ele juntou vários piscas na mão e saiu da casa, saltando até o telhado.

- Edward, mais para a ponta...  
- Aqui?  
- Ficou muito para a frente agora...  
- Melhorou?  
- Sim. Quer dizer, tem como chegar um pouquinho só para a frente de novo?

Ele me olhou com raiva.

- Mas pode deixar assim mesmo.

Ele ficou algum tempo lá em cima, dando voltas e mais voltas pelo telhado, prendendo os piscas para não se soltarem. Meia hora depois ele desceu e nós entramos para acender.

- Vamos ver agora...

Nós voltamos lá para fora e... nada.

- Por que essa merda não está acesa?  
- Ahn... bem... ligou direito?  
- Claro.  
- Então pode ter alguma lâmpada queimada.  
- Certo. Qual delas?

Ele saltou de novo, me perguntando lá de cima.

- Eu não sei... tem que ver uma por uma.  
- O que? Porra Bella, essa merda tem 1.000 lâmpadas!

**## Edward PDV ##**

Depois de ficar que nem um corno procurando a maldita lâmpada queimada, achei e troquei a maldita. Então pudemos deixar a casa toda iluminada, daquele tipo que dá para enxergar lá da Lua.

- Satisfeita? Somos ponto de referência agora...  
- Ficou lindo Edward!

Ela me abraçou e me beijou. Ok, se fosse assim eu colocava essa porra todo dia no telhado. Meu celular tocou lá dentro e corri para atender.

- Edward?  
- Sim... Louis?  
- Eu mesmo. Desculpe incomodar, mas temos um assunto meio urgente para tratar...  
- Sobre?  
- Nossos inimigos.

Eu odiava isso. Odiava eles.

- Ok. Como vai ser?  
- Vou fazer uma conferência entre nós e Lestat também. Ele é quem tem as informações para dar.  
- Certo. Pode ser em vinte minutos.

Desliguei e virei para Bella.

- Preciso ter uma reunião... quer que eu te leve para casa ou você me espera aqui?  
- Eu vou para casa. Tenho que arrumar umas coisas por lá.  
- Então tudo bem.

Entramos no carro e dirigi rápido.

**## Bella PDV ##**

- Sobre o que é a reunião?

Edward olhava sério para a estrada.

- Um problema nosso... uns inimigos.  
- Inimigos? Alguma família louca de vampiros?  
- Não são vampiros Bella.  
- Oh... caçadores?  
- Não são humanos também. Quer dizer, não o tempo todo.

Não estava entendendo nada.

- Se você começar a fala em duendes, eu me jogo desse carro!  
- Duendes Bella? Deixa de ser boba... duendes não existem!  
- Certo... onde eu estou com a cabeça, né? Não é como se eles fossem vampiros...

Ele sorriu e voltou a olhar para a frente.

- É um pouco mais complicado do que simples duendes... o que você sabe sobre os licantropos?  
- Lica o que?  
- Licantropos. Ou lobisomens... como são mais conhecidos.  
- O que eu sei? Que eles são peludos!

Ele fechou a cara e tensionou os pulsos.

- Não é brincadeira isso.  
- Desculpe. Continue.  
- Ao contrário do que todo mundo pensa, eles não são apenas lenda. Eles existem, mas não se expõem, assim como nós. Na verdade eles são até mais reclusos do que os vampiros.  
- Então aquela parada toda é verdade? De que na lua cheia o rapaz se transforma em lobisomem?

Ele me olhou franzindo a testa.

- Não é bem como nos filmes amor... que um rapaz inocente vira um cãozinho peludo...

Nós chegamos na porta da minha casa. Ele delisgou o carro e começou a falar.

- No início era realmente assim. Alguns homens nasciam com tendência a se transformarem em noites de lua cheia. Mas alguma coisa no caminho mudou... e eles foram evoluindo. Alguns não conseguiam mais voltar à forma humana depois que a lua mudava. A questão é que hoje em dia eles podem se transformar a hora que quiserem.

Ele parou e olhou o relógio.

- Ok, vou falar rápido. A questão é que eles são nossos maiores inimigos. Porque são os únicos que podem competir com nossa força e nosso conhecimento.  
- Mas eles são racionais?  
- Bella, não interrompa. Sim, são, claro. Eles são pessoas que se transformam quando querem. Eles pensam sim, e muito bem. São excelentes estrategistas. E o sonho deles é cruzar com um vampiro.  
- Ew!  
- Imagine o que nasceria... duplamente forte e inteligente.

Preferi não imaginar.

- Mas qual é o problema com eles?  
- O problema é que há milhares de anos eles tentam dizimar a população.  
- Tipo... nós?  
- Vocês.  
- Mas... isso é um problema para os vampiros desde quando? Como se vocês gostassem dos humanos...  
- Nós gostamos amor... como viveríamos sem seu sangue?  
- Isso não é delicado Edward.  
- Bella, ao contrário dos lobisomens, nós vampiros vivemos em sociedade. Nós gostamos disso.  
- Então vocês não querem que eles ajam?  
- Nós evitamos. Sempre.  
- Sempre?

**## Edward PDV ##**

Era complicado explicar uma história tão longa em poucos minutos.

- Já houveram guerras entre vampiros e lobisomens no decorrer desses séculos.  
- Ow. E... quem ganhou?  
- Cada hora um de nós vence.  
- Então sempre tem guerra entre vocês?  
- Não é sempre... a última foi há 200 anos atrás.  
- Tudo isso? Você... participou?  
- Claro! Todos lutamos juntos.  
- Todos os Cullens?

Eu ri da inocência dela.

- Todos os vampiros.  
- Ah. Quem ganhou?  
- Nós. Mas na última antes dessa, os vampiros perderam. Pouco se comenta, mas os humanos foram quase dizimados. Os vampiros da época tiveram trabalho para controlar os lobos...  
- Amor, não seria mais fácil as forças armadas darem conta disso?

Oh céus.

- Eles não teriam chance Bella... enquanto eles levantassem a arma para atirar, já estariam partidos ao meio. Os vampiros matam com classe, os lobisomens... bem... eles são grosseiros. Agora eu já vou, depois terminamos isso.

Deixei-a em casa e voltei. Fui para o escritório e liguei o televisor para a vídeo-conferência. Lestat e Louis apareceram do outro lado.

- Edward, creio que Louis já falou contigo, certo?  
- Sim, estou ciente. E então?  
- De acordo com as notícias que chegaram hoje para mim, eles estão começando a se juntar. Ainda não sei o local e nem quantos matilhas já estão a postos. Mas saberei ainda essa semana.  
- Certo... acha que isso vai ser antes ou depois do Natal?  
- Não faço a mínima idéia. Por quê?  
- Nada não... é só que combinei com a Bella de fazer o Natal aqui em casa.

Ele ficou sério me olhando.

- Edward, se for antes do Natal e nós perdermos, tenha certeza que os humanos não terão o que comemorar.  
- Ok.  
- Manterei a todos informados sobre a situação. Fique preparado que a convocação pode ser a qualquer momento.  
- Tudo bem, aviserei a todos aqui.

Lestat desligou e eu fiquei sentado um pouco pensando nas suas últimas palavras. Os humanos não terão o que comemorar. Isso não podia acontecer. Nós não podíamos deixar isso acontecer.

- Alice!

Entrei no quarto mas antes de abrir totalmente a porta, eu fechei. Tinha lido a mente de Jasper a tempo... não queria mesmo ver Alice com a boca no... bem, no Jasper.

- O que foi?  
- Podem parar de transar rapidinho?  
- Não é como se fosse simples Edward! Já basta eu sofrer com vocês e suas emoções tolas!  
- Jazz se vocês não saírem agora daí, eu vou te sacanear!  
- Foda-se!

Ah é? Me concentrei e fingi estar numa aula de teatro. Sabe aqueles exercícios de: "fique alegre, chore, agora medo, tristeza, vai... pavor, ria..."

- Puta que pariu Edward, me deixa gozar em paz!  
- Eu estarei aqui esperando, ok?

Dois minutos depois Jasper abriu a porta com cara de sofrimento. A dele natural.

- Entre.

Entrei e me sentei na cama. Não antes de procurar vestígios nojentos, claro.

- Vim deixá-los preparados para uma guerra.  
- Que guerra?  
- Lobisomens.  
- Ah merda!  
- Pois é.

Alice encostou em mim.

- Quando cai ser?  
- Não sei ainda... estou esperando um aviso do Lestat.  
- Poxa, tomara que não seja no Natal...

Eu a olhei incrédulo.

- Pois é né, queria tanto ver o Papai Noel...

Emmet chegou, colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto.

- Suruba é?

Ele levou um tapa na nuca.

- Toma vergonha Emmet!  
- Ai Rose, doeu!  
- Que bom.

Ele sentou no meu colo.

- Porra Em, levanta daqui!  
- Nem sou pesado...  
- Nem sou gay... sou macho! Agora levanta!

Eu o empurrei e ele levantou.

- Estou tentando conversar sério aqui, ok?

Sobre?

- Lobisomens.

Ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

- Guerra? Caraca, já ganhei meu presente de Natal! Obrigado aê bom velhinho!  
- Guerra?

Então me lembrei que Rosalie não era vampira quando houve a última guerra.

- Sim... já te contei a história anos atrás.  
- Eu sei, eu lembro. Mas não imaginei que fosse ter uma guerra agora.  
- Rose, você não precisa ir se não se sentir preparada.

Eu olhei para Emmet.

- Ela precisa sim. Não é tão jovem mais.  
- Eu não me importo de lutar.  
- Que bom, porque lutaria mesmo não querendo...  
- Edward, não fale assim com meu doce de côco.  
- Teu doce deve estar estragado...

Saí do quarto antes que a loira má começasse a me xingar. Entrei no meu quarto, abri o closet e fui até o cofre que mantinha ali. Girei a combinação e abri. Tinha tempo que não precisava usar aquilo. Peguei uma peça comprida e fria e passei-a nos dedos, admirando. Senti Rosalie chegar por trás de mim.

- Isso é uma...  
- Bala de prata, sim.  
- Acha que tenho chances de sair viva?  
- Claro que sim, todos sairemos.  
- Você sairá... mas nem todos possuem um medalhão.  
- Rose, nós sairemos. Eu nunca deixaria nada acontecer a nenhum de vocês. Por mais que você seja insuportável.

Ela me bateu e riu.

- Acho melhor mesmo, ou então eu volto do além para te assombrar.  
- Bem, não tenho medo de fantasmas...

Fiquei olhando-a sair do quarto. Me senti mal por mentir para ela. É claro que haveriam perdas. Mas nos Cullens ninguém encostaria. Ou teria que passar primeiro por mim.


	30. Chapter 30

**## Bella PDV ##**

Estava vendo televisão quando Angie chegou em casa com James. Ele subiu para o quarto e ela ficou na sala comigo.

- Angie, posso fazer uma pergunta?  
- Claro!  
- É que, lembra uma vez que você me perguntou como era... transar com um vampiro?

Ela sorriu.

- Lembro.  
- Então, eu tenho uma curiosidade... e acho que você dessa vez é quem pode responder.  
- Ok, fale... estou curiosa.  
- Como é... agora que você também é vampira? Mudou muita coisa?  
- No sexo? Nossa, muita!  
- Sério? O que por exemplo?  
- Ah... a gente faz super rápido... e eu sinto infinitamente mais do que sentia antes. Fora a possibilidade de fazer em lugares que antes eu não podia.  
- Como o que?  
- Bem, ontem nós fizemos no alto de uma árvore.

OMG. Parei.

- Ok, obrigada pelo esclarecimento.

Eu fui dormir cedo, já que não tinha nada para fazer e Edward não estava comigo. Bem, agora estava. Senti seu beijo gelado.

- Demorei?  
- Muito, já estava dormindo...  
- Te acordei? Sinto muito...  
- Não tem problema nenhum.

Ele deitou em cima de mim e eu passei as mãos nos cabelos revoltados.

- Estava aqui pensando... nós poderíamos um dia tentar fazer sexo em cima de uma árvore... o que acha?

Ele franziu a testa.

- Ficou louca? Eu gosto de conforto!  
- Seja um pouco aventureiro amor...  
- E se você cair lá de cima e chegar esmagada no chão?

Eu visualizei a cena. Não era algo difícil de acontecer comigo.

- Ok.

**## Edward PDV ##**

- Que vontade repentina é essa por aventura?  
- Nada... só queria tentar coisas novas.

Eu sorri para ela e fiquei pensando. Tive uma idéia.

- Venha cá.

Levantei puxando-a pela mão e fui até a janela. Passei seus braços por minha cintura e a segurei.

- Não solte.  
- Edward, não...  
- Sim.

Então saltei direto para o telhado da casa.

- Seu louco!  
- Não estamos numa árvore, mas pelo menos é diferente da cama...

Ela fez careta e eu a peguei pela cintura, derrubando-a em cima das telhas.

- Olhe para o céu, Bella.

Ela olhou e sorriu. O céu estava estrelado, limpo. Beijei seu pescoço, e levantei sua blusa com uma das mãos enquanto abri sua calça e puxava.

- É sério que a gente vai fazer aqui?  
- Super sério.

Tirei minha blusa e minha calça, ficando só de cueca e deitei novamente em cima dela, que estava em brasas já. Segurei suas pernas em volta do meu corpo e puxei sua calçinha para o lado. Penetrei-a com um dedo e ela se contorceu, me arranhando nas costas.

- Você quer mais?  
- Uhum.  
- Outro dedo?  
- Não.

Tirei e coloquei o dedo novamente, rodando dentro dela. Bella gemia baixo.

- Edward...  
- Quer o que?  
- Você...

Mexi mais um pouco o dedo e a beijei na boca, apertando seus seios com a outra mão.

- Mas já estou aqui.  
- Quero ele...

Mexi o dedo freneticamente e coloquei mais um. Ela puxou meus cabelos e abriu mais as pernas.

**## Bella PDV ##**

- Anda...  
- O que quer que eu faça Bells?

Que queria sentir Edward todo dentro de mim. O dedo não era igual.

- Me possua!  
- Ok.

Levei um susto quando ele ficou de joelhos e me puxou pela cintura.

- Vire de costas, ok?  
- Hein?  
- Confie em mim... é bom.

Ele me colocou de joelhos e de costas para ele. OMG.

- Edward, não quero anal!

Ele riu.

- Não é anal amor... só vou te penetrar por trás.

E eu percebi o que ele tinha em mente, quando senti seu membro me invadir. Seus movimentos eram rápidos e fortes, e ele me puxava para trás e me empurrava para a frente, sem perder o ritmo, segurando-me pelos quadris. Eu estava arranhando as telhas sem perceber. Na verdade eu estava quase perdendo os sentidos. Senti Edward curvando-se sobre mim e enterrando mais ainda. Eu gemi. E como gemi. Levei uma mão atrás do corpo e averigüei que realmente não sobrarar nenhum espaço entre nossos corpos. Lembrei dos lobisomens quando comecei a uivar. Senti meu corpo tremer e meus joelhos perderem as forças e já ia cair, se ele não tivesse me segurado pela cintura.

- Rápido... Edward...

Ele estocou mais rápido e eu o senti gozar. Nos desembolamos e deitamos ali, olhando para o céu.

- Gostosa.  
- Estou quebrada demais até para responder...

Ele riu e me beijou. Eu acho que dormi ali mesmo.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Ouvi meu celular tocando e puxei a calça para pegá-lo no bolso.

- Oi.  
- Edward, sou eu.  
- Oi Louis. Fale.  
- Estamos começando a nos reunir. Quando você acha que pode juntar-se a nós?  
- Sério mesmo? Vai ser logo?  
- Parece que sim... eles estão rápidos.  
- Onde eles estão?  
- Na fronteira da França com a Espanha. Nos montes Pireneus. Nós já estamos chamando todo mundo, porque eles já estão bem formados.  
- Certo. Chegaremos aí amanhã... e... Louis, conseguiram falar com todos?  
- Todos.  
- Inclusive os mais distantes?  
- Se está falando de Vlad... sim.  
- Ok.

Desliguei o celular e fiquei um tempo olhando Bella dormir, coberta apenas com minha camisa. Peguei-a no colo e entrei no seu quarto.

- Amor...

Ela abriu os olhos sonolentos.

- Preciso ir embora. Vou viajar.  
- Para onde?  
- Europa.

Ela sentou-se na cama totalmente acordada agora.

- Como assim Edward?  
- O papo dos lobisomens... a guerra... começou.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Mas já? Ele estava mesmo falando sério? Eu estava acostumada a esse papo de guerra ficar rendendo semanas até ela estourar. Tinha esquecido que na língua deles tudo era rápido.

- Para onde vocês vão?  
- Europa.  
- Posso ir?  
- Deixa eu pensar... NÃO!  
- Edward...  
- Bella, eu não vou para o cinema. Eu vou lutar com lobisomens.  
- Eu não consigo imaginar cães grandes e peludos como... monstros assassinos.  
- Cães? De cães eles não têm nada!  
- Me leve, por favor...  
- NÃO.

Bateram na porta do quarto e eu mandei entrar. Era James.

- Edward, recebi uma ligação...  
- Já sabe então? Estarei viajando amanhã, se quiser carona...  
- Claro. Mas estou um pouco preocupado. Com Angie.  
- O que tem a Angie? Ela vai ficar comigo, né?

Edward me olhou e sentou na beira da cama.

- Todos nós temos que ir.  
- Mas ela virou vampira não tem nem duas semanas!  
- Pois é Bella... estou pensando numa maneira dela não ter que lutar. Você vai rara casa agora Edward?  
- Vou só me despedir de Bella.  
- Ok, esperarei na sala.

James se curvou e me beijou na testa.

- Se não nos vermos mais... adeus.

OMG. Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Ele saiu do quarto. Eu agarrei Edward querendo não soltar mais.

- Por que ele se despediu assim? É tão... perigoso?  
- Nem todos saem ilesos Bells.  
- Você não vai!

Edward soltou meus braços e beijou-me na boca. Ele me olhava sério agora.

- Se eu não for, é menos um para ajudar.  
- Não... se algo acontecer...  
- Eu volto amor. Tenha certeza!

Ele me abraçou e me levantou da cama, levitando comigo. Eu não queria soltá-lo. Beijei seu pescoço e senti seu cheiro antes dele ir embora. Quando eu desci com ele, James esperava no sofá com Angie.

- Não, ela não vai!

Eu corri e puxei o braço de minha amiga.

- Bella...  
- Não!

Ela sorriu e soltou minha mão.

- Bella eu vou sim, mas pode deixar que vou me cuidar.  
- Se cuidar? Enlouqueceu? Você não mata nem formiga!  
- Ela mudou Bella!  
- Não! Ela continua sendo minha amiga!  
- Bells...

Edward colocou uma mão em meu ombro e James saiu com Angie pela porta. Eu sentei chorando no sofá. Ele se ajoelhou e beijou minhas mãos.

- Nós iremos voltar, ok? Prepara as coisas para o Natal.

Nos despedimos e ele foi embora.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Eu estava despedaçado por dentro, em ter deixado Bella daquele jeito. Mas eu precisava vir. Não havia a hipótese de ficar.

- Tudo bem?  
- Sim.  
- Estou te achando meio calado.  
- Eu sou calado James.  
- Não... calado demais.

Mantive os olhos na estrada. Mas no fundo ele tinha razão.

- Não é você que está deixando a pessoa que ama aqui.  
- Leve-a.  
- Ficou louco barata branca?  
- Não acha melhor? Eu levaria Angie se ela ainda fosse humana.

Ele estava drogado?

- Edward, vamos só supor... que isso tudo acabe mal. Os vampiros já perderam uma vez, certo?  
- Prefiro não pensar nisso.  
- Ok, mas pense. Caso algo aconteça e a gente perca, e se acontecer algo a você também, prefere que a Bella esteja com quem possa protegê-la ou aqui?  
- Não vou levar a Bella para a guerra James...  
- Bem, eu não vou lutar. Ficarei protegendo Angie. Posso ficar de olho em Bella.

Aquilo começou a mexer comigo, a idéia entrou e m minha mente e pareceu uma proposta tentadora. Não ter que me afastar de Bella... olhei para ele.

- Se eu levá-la James, você vai ter que cuidar dela com a sua vida.

Ele sorriu.

- Ok.

Ele era louco. Eu era louco. Bella era louca, pois ficou feliz quando eu voltei até sua casa e contei.

- Jura?  
- Por algum motivo estúpido... juro.

Ela correu pelas escadas e não demorou nem 5 minutos para voltar com uma mochila na mão.

- Tenho tudo que preciso aqui!  
- Bella, não vamos sair de férias, ok? Não fique animada.  
- Ok.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Eu respondi séria mas na verdade estava explodindo de felicidade internamente. Ia viajar com Edward! E conhecer cães diferentes. Adoooro animais! Exceto Jake, claro. Olhei feliz para Angie ao meu lado, que estava pensativa.

- Animada Angie?  
- Não...  
- Ok.

Que povo mais baixo-astral...

- Ei Angie, qual o seu poder?  
- Como assim?  
- Ah, Edward lê as mentes das pessoas... James tem um poder barato de sedução...  
- Estou ouvindo Bella!

Era só para provocá-lo mesmo.

- E você?  
- Bem... eu...  
- Ela não tem nenhum Bells. Talvez nunca venha ter, ou talvez apareça mais tarde. Mas ela ainda é muito nova...  
- Mas Hazel também é!  
- Hazel bebia o sangue de Lestat, é diferente.

Chegamos na casa dele e seus irmãos já estavam do lado de fora esperando.

- O que a criatura frágil está fazendo aqui?  
- Bella também vai.

Rosalie me fuzilou.

- Para morrer?  
- Rose!  
- O que? Só estou sendo sincera! Nem sei se eu vou sair viva de lá... quanto mais alguém que cai a cada dez metros andados.

Isso não era muito delicado de se dizer. Não precisa espalhar por aí...

- Ela vai. Alguém mais tem algo a dizer?  
- Ela volta viva!

Todos olharam Alice, inclusive eu.

- Viu? Eu volto viva! Chupa essa manga!

Agora todos me olhavam. Calei.

- Podemos ir? Não temos muito tempo para discutir isso...  
- O bonitão vai lutar ao meu lado, vai?

Rosalie deu em cima de James e eu ouvi Angie rosnar.

- Tira o olho Xuxa vampira!

Os outros entraram no carro de Rosalie e fomos para o aeroporto. Lá ia eu voar por cima da água de novo... eu devia gostar muito de sofrer.

- Tudo bem?

Edward estava muito quieto do meu lado. Desde que decolamos ele não dera uma palavra.

- Sim. Só estou pensando. Me concentrando.  
- Como é? Digo, é que nem paint-ball? Vocês ficam um correndo atrás do outro?

Ele me olhou incrédulo.

- Você realmente não tem noção do que está dizendo, né? Bella... é algo de grande proporção... eu...

Ele suspirou.

- Não tenho como descrever.  
- Ok. E como se mata um lobo?  
- Lobisomem! Lobo é um cão das montanhas. Lobisomem é o que vamos enfrentar.  
- Ok.  
- Eles morrem com a prata. Balas de prata.

Isso sairia caro...

- E vocês tem essas balas?

Ele sorriu.

- Acho que temos algumas guardadas.

Algumas horas entediantes depois, desembarcamos em algum lugar da França, onde nos esperavam já com carros. Entramos e todos estavam calados.

- Onde exatamente vamos?  
- Para... o meio do nada.  
- Hein?  
- Não ficaremos em hotel Bella. Nem em um castelo bonitinho. Nós acamparemos.

Oh céus. Eu odiava acampar. Os mosquitos nunca me deixavam em paz. E tipo... necessidades fisiológicas!!! Onde? O carro ia extremamente veloz por uma estrada completamente deserta. Eu já estava ficando com sono de tão demorado que era o percurso. Quando estava quase dormindo no ombro de Edward, ele me cutucou.

- Bells, vamos.

Olhei em volta. Vamos aonde? Agora era tudo verde. Em volta de nós só haviam vales e montanhas.

- Aonde Edward?

E então eu percebi a presença de... cavalos. OMG. Eu não sei montar! Edward subiu em cima de um cavalo negro e me puxou.

- Segure-se, vamos vem rápido.

Agarrei sua cintura e me vi quase que voando. Coitado do cavalo... alguns minutos depois, eu avistava mais à frente o que parecia ser um tipo de acampamento mesmo. Só que não igual ao que meus amigos costumavam fazer. Parecia que eu estava dentro de algum filme estilo Coração Valente ou outro de época. Era algo gigante, que se perdia aos olhos. Não dava para contar quantas barracas tinham armadas ali. Deviam ter no mínimo umas duzentas.

- Venha.

Edward saltou e me pegou no colo. Estávamos de mãos dadas, indo em direção às pessoas. Ou melhor... vampiros.  
Ao chegar na entrada de uma das barracas, guardas nos pararam.

- Vim ver Lestat.  
- Ele o espera?  
- Sai da minha frente!

Edward empurrou os dois guardas e me puxou para dentro da barraca.

- Não acho que agora é hora dessa palhaçada de guardas Lestat...  
- Edward! Alegre como sempre! E... Bella?

Ele me olhou com espanto.

- O que... ela faz aqui?  
- Resolvi trazê-la.

Lestat sorriu.

- Isca para eles?  
- Hilário Lestat.  
- Desculpe Edward, mas eu não vejo como uma... humana aqui pode ser boa idéia.  
- Bem... eu tenho quem tome conta dela.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha como quem duvidasse disso.

- Como quiser. Não é minha mulher mesmo...  
- Então podemos esquecer o assunto Bella e pular para o assunto lobisomens?  
- Ah claro! Venha.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Lestat conseguia ser irritante até em horas tensas como estas. Ele me levou até uma mesa com um mapa em cima, esticado.

- Nós estamos exatamente aqui. Eles estão se aglomerando aqui, ao nosso sul.  
- Estão em quantos? Tem idéia?  
- Hoje de manhã eram aproximadamente uns 1.200 homens.

Bella apertou meu braço. Eu ignorei.

- E nós?  
- Bem... você sabe que eles procriam muito mais do que nós... e com muito mais facilidade. Estamos em 800 homens, mas espero chegarmos aos 1.000 até amanhã de manhã.

Isso não era uma boa notícia... estávamos em um número muito menor.

- Está confiante então?  
- Claro! Por que não estaria?  
- É uma diferença gritante Lestat...

Ele andou até a entrada da barraca e me olhou.

- Hazel veio?  
- Sim, não podia deixá-lo em casa sozinho...  
- Certo. Tenho alguém que cuidará dele. Seus irmãos também estão aqui, né?  
- Claro, vieram todos. Inclusive James e Angela.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Quem?  
- Angela é a amiga de Bella que foi transformada... naquele incidente com Jane.  
- Ah sim. Já ensinaram alguma coisa a ela?  
- Imagino que James esteja cuidando disso.  
- James? O loiro?  
- O próprio.

Ele abriu um sorriso e saiu da barraca, indo em direção a James.

- Quem é morto sempre aparece!  
- Lestat!  
- Só mesmo uma guerra para você dar as caras...

Os dois se abraçaram dando tapinhas nas costas. Era só o que me faltava... Lestat e James, amigos.

- O que faz com Edward?  
- Acabei indo parar em Forks... e conheci ele... dá para aturar.

Dá para aturar? Barata branca queria morrer, só pode!  
Peguei Bella pela mão e saí de perto.

- Está cansada? Quer dormir?  
- Um pouco... mas não acho que vou conseguir fechar os olhos. É tanto movimento para lá e para cá...  
- Amor, se está cansada, durma. O dia vai ser longo amanhã.  
- Só lutaremos amanhã?

Eu sorri para ela.

- Eu só lutarei amanhã. Você só ficará olhando amanhã.  
- Certo.

Ela torceu a cara. Pensava o que? Que era algum tipo de guerreira? Fomos guiados até uma barraca vazia e entramos para guardar nossas coisas.

- Cu!

Barata branca meteu a cabeça para dentro da barraca.

- Late.  
- Vou treinar Angie. Quer vir junto?  
- Eu quero!

Bella queria tudo.

- Eu já vou... alcanço vocês no caminho.

Ela já estava saindo da barraca. Eu puxei seu braço.

- Onde vai?  
- Ver o treino contigo.  
- Bells, aqui são as minhas regras, ok? Você fica.

Eu vi que sua boca abriu para reclamar e calei com um beijo.

- Sem mais.

Ela pareceu entender e resolveu me ouvir dessa vez. Ficou na barraca enquanto eu fui treinar Angie com James. Percebi que tinham muitos novatos lá... a conta de 800 do Lestat, incluía os novatos? Se fosse assim, estávamos pior do que imaginei. Depois de passar a madrugada toda ensinando pontos de defesa e ataque para Angela, voltei para minha Bella. Ela estava deitada encolhida por cima de um pano estendido no chão. Deitei ao seu lado e a abracei, querendo envolvê-la num tipo de casulo e não abrir até que tudo acabasse. Mas não era bem assim. No mundo real as coisas não eram fáceis.

- Oi...  
- Olá.

Já tinha amanhecido quando ela abriu os olhos sorrindo.

- Não era um sonho então?  
- Não... está mais para ser seu pesadelo.

Bella sentou ajeitando os cabelos despenteados.

- Que horas são?  
- Já passam das 08:00.  
- Nossa! Está praticamente de madrugada então!

Eu sorri.

- Para os dorminhocos, talvez.

Uma cabeça adentrou nossa barraca.

- E aí? Rolou sexo?  
- Cala a boca Emmet!  
- Ah Bella, vai dizer que vocês não fazem isso?  
- Em! Deixe-a em paz.  
- Ok... quanto estresse. Fui!  
- Preciso ir lá para fora amor...  
- Posso ir junto?  
- Dessa vez sim.

**## Bella PDV ##**

Eu fui feliz ao lado dele. Parecia um campo de guerra. Bem... era. Tinham muitos deles. Muitos mesmo. Nós fomos até Lestat, que empunhava uma arma.

- Edward! Chegou na hora certa... venha.

Acompanhamos ele até um outro lado do "campo de guerra" e paramos ao lado de caixas imensas. Dentro delas, balas prateadas. Bem, deviam ser de prata, como Edward me disse.

- Pegue o suficiente...

Lestat então puxou uma outra arma, do bolso de trás da calça e entregou a Edward.

- Esta é de minha coleção particular. Cuide bem dela...  
- Eu a devolverei inteira, tenha certeza.  
- Eu tenho.

Ele sorriu e nos deixou sozinhos. Edward carregou a pistola e a colocou no bolso de trás.

- Essa aqui é muito bonita e tudo mais... mas eu prefiro uma outra coisa.

Ele andou até um arsenal de armas de fogo e pegou uma.

- Prefiro enfrentá-los com uma doze automática.

Ele sorriu vitorioso para mim. Eu hein...  
Com o passar do dia, as coisas foram ficando mais agitadas. Um grande exército começava a se formar na planície que se estendia diante de nós. Os vampiros se agrupavam, comandados por um deles na frente. Um som abafado de cascos no chão ecoou por todo o vale e fez todos nós se virarem para olhar.

- Eles chegaram.

Eu vi James se colocar atrás de Edward.

- Ele chegou.

Edward pegou na minha mão e me olhou.

- Quem?  
- Vlad. Drácula.  
- Ow.

Ow... eu ia conhecer o todo-poderoso? Por que não me avisaram isso antes? Eu teria penteado o cabelo. Estava tremendo. Gelada. Eu via um exército inteiro vindo em nossa direção.

- Quem são?  
- Seu exército. Ainda bem... não estamos mais em minoria.

Eram quantos? Só com ele chegavam mais do que já tinha ali. Um corcel negro vinha na frente e em cima dele... bem... só poderia ser a pessoa em questão. Eu nunca tinha o visto na vida, mas eu tinha certeza que era ele, quando desceu do cavalo. Alto, cabelos negros, lisos e na cintura. Meu sogro.

Ele andou pelo caminho que abriu-se para sua passagem. Todos ali pareciam conhecê-lo e respeitá-lo. Ele vestia uma capa vermelha por cima de uma roupa toda preta. Era o vampiro mais pálido que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. E o mais elegante e o mais sério. Seus olhos buscaram e pararam em cima de Edward, e ele veio em nossa direção. Quando ele se aproximou e parou na nossa frente, eu sentia algo indescritível. Era como se ele sugasse toda a minha energia, mesmo que nem estivesse me olhando. Algo fazia com que eu me sentisse mínima perto dele, como se estivesse diante de um rei.

- Edward.

Ele esticou a mão para o Edward, que se curvou e a beijou.

- Vlad, minhas honras.  
- Como você tem passado?  
- Muito bem.

Edward sorriu. Drácula então me olhou e eu me senti tonta. Toda a minha força evaporou e Edward me segurou.

- Quem é ela?  
- Minha namorada, Isabella.

Ele olhou incrédulo para Edward.

- Uma mortal?  
- Sim... aconteceu.

Drácula colocou a mão no peito de Edward.

- Está usando?  
- Nunca tiro.

Ele sorriu para Edward.

- Ótimo.

Ele saiu de perto de nós e se dirigiu a Lestat. Eu via os outros que chegaram com ele, descendo dos cavalos. Vi alguns com o mesmo medalhão de Edward.

**## Edward PDV ##**

Lestat se curvou diante da presença de Vlad. Era bom vê-lo se curvar à alguém.

- Edward?  
- Oi amor.  
- Ele vai lutar também?  
- Parece que sim. Mas eu já sabia... Lestat tinha me avisado.  
- Ah... eu me senti fraca perto dele...  
- É normal acontecer com humanos.  
- Mas ele não precisava fazer isso com sua namorada, né?  
- Ele não faz por querer Bells. É algo que emana dele naturalmente.

Ela o olhou e virou novamente para mim.

- Mas de onde vem isso tudo? Esse poder?  
- Não tente descobrir Bells... nem eu sei direito. Eu só sei que ele... é ele.  
- Ele é mesmo mau? Como diz a lenda?

Eu sorri para ela.

- Lendas na maioria das vezes são inspiradas em algo real, certo?  
- Certo.

O movimento começou e era hora de nos prepararmos. Abraçei Bella e a beijei desejando que esta não fosse a última vez. Fui com ela até James, que estava sentado com Angie perto dali.

- Ei, cuide como se fosse de ouro.  
- Pode deixar comigo.

Peguei seu rosto com minhas mãos e a encarei.

**## Bella PDV ##**

- Não saia de perto dele, por favor. Me ouça apenas dessa vez, ok?  
- Ok. Promete que volta?  
- Claro.  
- Prometa!

Eu estava fazendo força para não chorar. Tudo que eu não precisava era chamar a atenção para mim.

- Eu prometo. Voltarei antes que você possa sentir falta...

O abraçei forte.

- Eu já estou sentido...  
- Bella, eu te amo. Acredite que eu farei tudo ao meu alcance para voltar contigo para Forks. Se... por acaso algo der errado...  
- Não fale assim Edward!  
- Calma, deixa eu falar. Se der errado, eles virão para cá. Se você tiver tempo, mate um cavalo e esfregue o sangue no seu corpo.

OMG. Não agüentei. Meus olhos inundaram.

- Edward! Se eles vieram para cá, isso significa que você... se foi. Eu... não vou querer... sobrev...

Ele tampou minha boca com uma cara séria.

- Não fale uma besteira dessas!  
- Edward!

Emmet e Jasper o chamaram e ele me levantou no colo.

- Me espere.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez e ele me soltou, indo se juntar aos irmãos. Virei para olhar James e Angie.

- Então... é isso.  
- Bella, vai ficar tudo bem, amiga.  
- Espero mesmo que fique.


	31. Chapter 31

**## Edward PDV ##**

Nós não precisávamos ir montados em cavalos. Éramos mais rápidos do que esses quadrúpedes. Começamos a andar em nossa velocidade, em direção aos nossos inimigos. Meu coração estava partido por deixar Bella para trás. Eu não devia tê-la trazido.

- Pensando em Bella?  
- Sim.

Alice segurou minha mão e sorriu.

- Ela ficará bem... eu já vi.  
- Alice, admita que ultimamente você não anda 100% nas previsões...  
- Oh Edward! Eu apenas me atraso às vezes! Mas errar eu nunca erro!  
- E aí, animados para a luta?  
- Cala a boca Emmet!

Eu nem precisei me esforçar... Alice e Rosalie gritaram na cara dele.

- Ih... TPM.  
- Elas não entram em TPM, imbecil.  
- Eu sei, né? Dããã.

Até em momentos como esse, Emmet precisava ser o palhaço. Depois de percorrer uma distância que uma pessoa normal levaria em média 6 horas para andar, nós paramos. Eu ia na frente, junto dos meus irmãos, Lestat, Vlad e meus irmãos de sangue. O batalhão parou atrás de nós, fazendo barulho. E lá estavam eles. Em uma distância de aproximadamente 3km. Mas já dava para vê-los. Agora devia estar em torno de 1500 homens, por aí... eu me virei e olhei para trás. Nós tínhamos de 1500 a 1700. Algo em torno disso. Vlad deu alguns passos à frente e virou-se para nos olhar. Ele falava num tom que desse para os últimos ouvirem.

- Mais uma vez iremos enfrentá-los. E mais uma vez nós avançaremos com tudo. Eles são meras criaturas bizarras da natureza, que por algum motivo genético se tornaram assim. Nós, somos sangue! Nós, somos força! Nós, somos imortais! Eles são animais, fáceis de matar, como matamos uma mosca. Nós estamos nesse mundo muito antes que eles. VAMPIROS, QUEM CHEGOU PRIMEIRO?

- NÓS!

Fiquei surdo com o grito ensurdecedor do exército atrás de mim.

- QUEM SERÁ EXTINTO HOJE?  
- ELES!  
- Não deixem um osso no lugar!

Ele levou uma mão até seu peito e olhou para a fileira dos seus descendentes, incluindo eu.

- Sangues do meu sangue, dêem o seu melhor!

Vlad terminou de falar e avançou em direção aos nossos oponentes. A guerra começara. Nossos medalhões brilhavam em nossos peitos. Nós corríamos na direção deles e eles vinham até nós. Nos encontramos no meio do caminho, com os primeiros lobisomens avançando sobre nós e saltando por cima de nossas cabeças. Era até mais prático desse jeito, pois nos facilitava muito estalá-los no ar. Os primeiros 500 nem tiveram chance. À medida que eles chegavam, eles quebravam. Lobisomens eram grandes, o dobro do nosso tamanho, mas eram mortais como qualquer outro animal. Eu estava ocupado com quatros grandalhões quando notei Rosalie e Emmet cercados por um bando de mais ou menos vinte lobisomens. Ele a protegia atrás de seu corpo. Corri feroz até eles.

- Procurando por alguém do seu tamanho?

Cinco peludos me olharam com a baba escorrendo e pularam em mim.

- Edward!

Quebrei o pescoço de dois, enquanto um deles me jogava no chão. Esse de cima eu despedacei e dos outros dois eu cuidei depois de levantar. Emmet já estava dando conta de mais três e Rose de dois. Os outros dez que sobraram vieram direto para mim, mas eu fiquei um pouco em apuros quando outro bando chegou, triplicando o número de lobisomens.

- Agora sim as coisas ficaram mais equilibradas!

Eles avançaram contra mim, mas eu não teria muito com o que brincar já que Vlad chegou também. Ele nem precisava encostar em ninguém... era só fazer um gesto com a mão que os bichos eram estrangulados. Os que passavam por ele, eram rapidamente desmembrados depois que ele se llivrava dos estrangulados. Era sem-graça lutar ao seu lado... quase não chegava nenhum para mim.

Nós estávamos ganhando com certeza, mas eu dei mole quando só li o pensamento quando o grandão já estava atrás de mim. Ele me jogou para o alto me pegando de surpresa e eu caí em suas costas, agarrando-o pelo pescoço quando ele correu, como se montasse um cavalo. Ele se sacudia para me jogar no chão, mas fui mais rápido e abri sua garganta, fazendo-o cair morto no chão.

A vantagem era nossa, o que fez com que eles começassem a bater em retirada, antes que entrassem realmente em extinção. Não era nossa intenção perseguí-los, então deixamos que fugissem. Tinha acabado ali. Pelo menos ficaria assim por mais uns cem anos no mínimo. Eu não tinha vontade de continuar ali por muito mais tempo, então resolvi não esperar pelos outros.

**## Bella PDV ##**

- O que vocês acham que está acontecendo por lá?  
- Bem, se até agora não chegou nenhum lobisomem aqui, imagino que estejamos ganhando...  
- Ou então todos se mataram.  
- Ok James, isso não tem a mínima graça!

Ele sorriu para mim.

- Só estou tentando descontrair. Sinto uma leve tensão no ar.

Eu vi o rosto de Hazel aparecer na entrada da barraca de Lestat.

- Vou ali e já volto.  
- Não suma, ok? Não quero me estressar com Edward se um alce resolver te fazer de janta.  
- Alce? Você acha que um alce me atacaria?  
- Bella, sendo você... não duvido nem de um coelho te atacar.

Eu quis fazer que nem em desenhos animados, quando você soca a cabeça de alguém e ela entra pelo pescoço. Mas ao invés disso, eu respirei fundo e fui ver Hazel.

- Ei.  
- Oi Bella.  
- Está fazendo algo de interessante?  
- Não... e você?  
- Só aturando o James.

Ele sentou no chão me olhando triste.

- O que foi?  
- Também queria lutar!  
- Hazel, você é muito pequeno.  
- Eu sei...  
- E eles são cães muito grandes!

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Não são cães Bella! São lobisomens!

Era só o que me faltava. Até Hazel deu para me corrigir agora! Então eu senti uma sensação me consumindo... forte demais. Mas era bom. Era bom, era... ele. Só podia ser ele. Saí rápido da barraca e o vi chegando, correndo.

- Edw...

Ele me abraçou e nos beijamos. Céus, como era bom saber que ele estava bem. Como era bom sentir o corpo dele junto ao meu de novo.

- Eu disse que voltaria. Achou mesmo que fosse se livrar fácil assim de mim?  
- Seu palhaço! Como foi? Onde estão os outros?  
- Daqui a pouco eles chegam... eu vim na frente.  
- E os...  
- O que sobrou, fugiu.  
- Oh. Então, eu posso ficar tranqüila, em viver por mais alguns anos?

Ele sorriu torto. Sorrisinho irritante!

- Se é isso mesmo que você quer...

Ah não, eu não precisava lembrar de novo desse assunto. Toda vez que ele vinha à tona, eu ficava sem dormir, pensando, pensando, pensando...

**## Edward PDV ##**

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

- O que eu quero com certeza, é nunca desgrudar de você!  
- Eu já percebi que você é grudenta amor...  
- Cala a boca Edward!

Eu calei. Colando minha boca na dela. Puxei sua cintura, levantando sua blusa e fazendo-a arrepiar, mas então percebi que tínhamos público. Um espectador apenas. Hazel. Eu sorri amargo.

- Não tem nada melhor para fazer não?  
- Não...

Respira Edward... medita... concentre-se. Eu sorri.

- Seu pai já deve estar chegando!

Foi só eu terminar de falar que o príncipe loiro apareceu. Hazel não demorou dois segundos para correr até ele e morder seu braço. Mas que coisa... nem pedia... Lestat achava lindo! Ele sorriu e olhou para o pequeno, que sugava o sangue do seu pai. Eles levitaram juntos.

- Hazel, você está nos levitando?

Lestat me olhou incrédulo e voltou ao chão com sua própria força. Hazel parou para olhá-lo sem entender.

- Eu fiz o que?  
- Levitou!

Levitar não era a coisa mais difícil de se fazer... mas para um vampiro jovem ainda, levava tempo para aprender. Mas Hazel... ninguém nunca o ensinou.

- Não foi você, Lestat?  
- Não. Foi ele.  
- Desculpa.

Lestat o pegou no colo e o encarou.

- Não peça desculpas. Isso foi ótimo!  
- Posso ganhar um presente então?

- Claro! O que quer?  
- Sangue!

OMG. Isso era um poço furado. Lestat revirou os olhos e estandeu o braço. Peguei a mão de Bella e achei melhor sair dali.

- Edward!

Me deixa em paz...

- Sim?  
- Depois precisamos conversar sobre Hazel ir para o colégio.

Pode deixar, procurarei o endereço do colégio dos mutantes de X-Men.

- Claro.

Nós saímos dali de dentro e demos de cara com Vlad que também já tinha voltado.

- Vlad. Já vai embora?  
- Sim, estou me retirando. A ajuda foi dada.  
- Certo. Sumirá novamente?

Ele colocou uma mão em meu ombro.

- Eu nunca sumo Edward. Eu só não deixo vocês me verem.  
- Oh. Tudo bem então.  
- E boa sorte... com sua... mortal.

Bella segurava forte em mim. Ficar tão perto de Vlad não a fazia bem. Então ele olhou petrificado para algo atrás de mim. Me virei para ver o que era. Oh não...

- Hazel!

Drácula me olhou surpreso.

- Já tinha visto... isso?  
- Sim. Ele é o Hazel.  
- Hazel... Hazel...

Ele repetiu o nome do garoto como se estivesse cantando. Seus olhos estavam vermelho brilhante. Hazel andou como hipnotizado até nós e parou na frente de Vlad. Eu estava tenso com isso. Vlad fez um gesto que fez Hazel levitar e ficar cara a cara com ele.

- Mas o que nós temos aqui?  
- Vlad... ele é... protegido de Lestat.  
- E...?

Eu só queria ir embora em paz. Tão difícil isso...

- Há quanto tempo escondem isso de mim?  
- Bem, não sei... eu soube há algumas semanas...  
- Semanas?

Ele rosnou feio. Lestat saiu da barraca e rosnou em resposta.

- Hazel! Vlad, ele é meu!  
- Caro Lestat, não vejo nenhum nome carimbado nele...

Lestat caminhava em nossa direção com ódio no olhar.

- Ele. Não. Saíra. Daqui.

Vlad o olhou friamente. Era incrível, mas eu acho que nunca vi um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Lestat... eu não decidi isso ainda.  
- Nem decidirá.  
- Se eu quiser, eu o levo.  
- Acho que você vai ter que me tirar do caminho antes. Aliás, eu e Edward.

Ohhh. Peraí! Não me coloquem no meio disso. Lestat devia estar querendo me matar, só pode. Vlad me olhou.

- Eu não tenho certeza de que um sangue meu ficaria realmente contra mim. E você Lestat, bem, eu nunca entendi esse apelido de "Príncipe". Acho que a única realeza aqui, sou eu.

Engoli seco. Lestat realmente ia querer enfrentar Drácula?

- Pense o que quiser Vlad. Não tenho medo de ameaças.

Vlad colocou Hazel de volta no chão e o pequeno correu para me dar a mão. Lestat aproveitou a deixa para avançar em Vlad. Ele devia mesmo ser louco. Vlad simplesmente evaporou e Lestat caiu no espaço vazio.

- Mágicas não valem Vlad Teps!

Ele apareceu novamente, desta vez atrás de Lestat. Segurou sua garganta e o suspendeu no ar.

- Eu não faço mágicas.

Enfim eu via alguém sacaneando Lestat. Eu sorria internamente.

- Veja bem, Lestat. Você pode se achar para os outros. Para mim, você é um fungo. Entendeu?  
- Eu... tenho... uma parte... do seu sangue!  
- Não! Você foi transformado por um dos meus. Hereditariedade não cola entre vampiros!

Eu via Lestat fazendo força, mas não dava para competir com Vlad. Hazel soltou minha mão e correu até eles.  
- Não mate meu pai!

Vlad o olhou surpreso e soltou Lestat.

- Seu pai?  
- Hazel, venha...

Lestat segurou o pequeno, mas Hazel não quis sair do lugar. Ficou encarando Vlad.

- Meu pai sim! Não machuque ele senão eu machuco você!

**## Bella PDV ##**

OMG. Eu quase babei com isso. Parece que a loucura do Lestat infectou Hazel através do sangue.

- Me machuca?

Vlad abaixou-se até Hazel e sorriu para ele. Depois levantou a cabeça e falou com Lestat.

- Eu o deixo com você... mas eu quero reclamá-lo.

Edward arregalou os olhos.

- Vlad... você não costuma fazer isso...  
- Ele é especial Edward.  
- Não!

Lestat foi curto e grosso.

- Algo contra Lestat? Deveria ficar satisfeito por eu dar esse presente ao seu filho.  
- Não quero seu sangue nele. Não quero que você tenha direitos sobre ele.  
- Acho que você não entendeu. É isso ou ele ir comigo.

Lestat rosnou alto.

- Faça!

Ele saiu de perto de nós cheio de ódio. Vlad levantou e esticou a mão para Hazel.

- Com fome?

Ele foi caminhando com nosso vampirinho para dentro de uma barraca. Eu olhei para Edward que parecia tenso.

- O que ele vai fazer?  
- Algo nada legal. Vai alimentar Hazel.  
- É só isso? Achei que fosse muito mais sério, pela cara que Lestat fez.  
- Ele não vai apenas deixar Hazel mordê-lo Bella. Ele vai reclamar Hazel como seu.  
- Ok, boiei.  
- Vlad vai mordê-lo para drenar seu sangue. E então vai alimentá-lo com seu próprio sangue.  
- Hazel vai ter o sangue de Vlad? O mesmo que o seu?  
- Exatamente.

Ah, não era o fim do mundo! Homens se estressavam por qualquer besteira.

- Não é nada demais então.  
- Hazel já era bizarro com o sangue de Lestat... não acho que eu vá gostar do que vem por aí, com o sangue de Vlad dentro dele.

**## Edward PDV ##**

- Vamos nos preparar para ir embora? Vai pegar suas coisas enquanto falo com meus irmãos, ok?  
- Ok, já volto.

Fui procurar o resto da família e achei Emmet contando suas vitórias para eles.

- Tem que ver o que eu fiz com o pescoço... e quando eu pulei em cima... finquei as unhas...

Ele era patético. Pior do que escutá-lo, era ver as mímicas que ele fazia, como quem quisesse representar os fatos.

- E aí? Contou também a parte que eu precisei salvar sua bunda?  
- Ah jura? Essa parte ele omitiu!

Alice riu e deu um tapa na cabeça de Emmet.

- Ah porra, não me encham!  
- Será que já podemos ir embora?  
- Nós já vamos Jazz... Bella foi pegar suas coisas. Onde está Rose?  
- Foi chamar o James.

Barata branca voltaria conosco? Ele podia ficar, né?

- Onde está Hazel?  
- Está com Vlad.

Eles me olharam confusos.

- Não perguntem.  
- E Lestat?  
- Deve estar por aí... não sei.

Senti o cheiro delicioso atrás de mim e me virei. Ela vinha chegando.

- Estou pronta! Demorei?  
- Quase uma eternidade. Ainda bem que eu tenho muitos anos pela frente...  
- Hilário Edward. Eu fui super rápida!  
- E aí Cu? Matou quantos?

E lá ia minha paz embora... eu nunca sentiria saudade dessa voz irritante.

- Muitos! Foi só imaginar o seu rosto neles...  
- Que isso Cu... você me ama que eu sei!

Eu contei até dez para não matá-lo. Vi Hazel voltando, vindo em nossa direção.

- Hazel por acaso está usando...  
- Um medalhão. Sim.

Hazel agora usava um cordão com o medalhão pendurado.

Meus irmãos me olharam sem entender. Quer dizer, eles agora tinham uma leve suposição do que se tratava.

- Voltei.  
- Você está bem?  
- Estou! Vlad é muito legal!  
- Hazel!

Lestat se aproximou e chamou o meu novo irmão. Céus.

- Pai!

Hazel correu para abraçar Lestat, que se agachou para falar com ele.

- Vlad te machucou?  
- Não...  
- Escute, nos veremos em breve, ok?  
- Pai, você vai passar o Natal comigo?

Diz que não, diz que não. Lestat sorriu.

- Claro!

Merda!

- Ok.

Lestat veio até mim e me olhou preocupado.

- Não deixe usá-lo muito esse... troço.  
- O medalhão? Sabe, por um lado, você deveria estar feliz por ele. Ele agora é praticamente intocável.  
- Mas eu não sei o que esse sangue pode fazer com ele.  
- Ele ficará bem, tenha certeza.  
- Certo. Até o Natal então, Cullen.

Eu não fiquei feliz.

- Até.

Nós viemos embora e no avião, aconteceu algo... inesperado. Estávamos sentados com Hazel entre nós. A aeromoça vinha passando.

- Olá, posso serví-los?  
- A mim não, obrigado. Bella?  
- Quero um refrigerante, pode ser?  
- Claro! E você lindinho?

Hazel que até então estava lendo uma revistinha, levantou a cabeça para olhar a mulher.

- Nada não.

Ele olhava a mulher e ela continuava imóvel. OMG.

- Hazel! Pare com isso! Olhe para mim agora!

Ele desviou o olhar dela e virou-se para mim. A aeromoça saiu do transe e continuou andando.

- O que... foi isso Edward?

Bella me olhava confusa.

- Parece que nosso amigo aqui ganhou... um dom. O da hipnose.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32

* * *

**

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Hazel pode hipnotizar as pessoas?

- Eu posso?

O pequeno olhou para Edward sorrindo.

- Bem... parece que sim. Mas isso não significa que é para você sair por aí fazendo isso!

- Ok. Posso hipnotizar a Bella?

- Hazel!

Ele era tão lindinho... mas Edward não achava. Nós desembarcamos e voltamos para casa. Quando eu abri a minha porta, achei que estivesse entrando no Pólo Norte. Ou qualquer outro lugar por onde papai Noel passasse. Estava parecendo mesmo era com aquelas decorações de shopping.

- Hey Bella!

- Ah, voltou é?

- Também senti saudades Lauren!

- Então, o que achou?

Jess sorria me mostrando a decoração.

- Oh, está... incrivelmente natalino!

- Jura? Ai que emoção!

- Vocês não esqueceram que nós vamos passar o Natal na casa do Edward, né?

Lauren sentou no sofá colocando os pés para o alto. Folgada?

- Claro que não esqueci! Aquele irmão gostoso dele vai estar lá, certo?

- Quem? Emmet?

- Se mete eu não sei... mas espero que sim.

Trocadilho ridículo...

- Lauren, ele tem namorada. Rosalie, lembra? Vocês se deram super bem.

- Amigos, amigos... negócios à parte.

Esse Natal não seria calmo como eu gostaria que fosse. Eu acabei de voltar da guerra, ok? Não que eu tivsse lutado.

- Eu vou... tomar um banho.

- Tem presentes para comprar Bella?

OMG. Eu esqueci totalmente disso! Será que vampiros gostam de ganhar presentes? Merda! Merda! Merda!

- Tenho! Vou tomar um banho rápido e sair!

- Quer ajuda?

Toda ajuda seria bem-vinda. Eu não tinha a mínima noção do que comprar. Aceitei que Jess fosse comigo. Chegamos na porra do shopping e não tinha uma vaga sequer disponível.

- A população inteira de Forks resolveu vir aqui hoje?

- Época de Natal é sempre assim Bella.

- Eles que aumentem o estacionamento então!

Depois de rodar uns vinte minutos pelo estacionamento, eu consegui uma vaga. Bem, mais ou menos.

- Você tem certeza que o carro cabe aqui?

- Claro!

O desespero era grande... aquela vaga ia ter que servir. Desliguei o carro e saí batendo a porta.

- Bella, metade do carro está para fora!

- A pickup é que é grande demais Jess...

- Não. A vaga é que foi feita para um Fusca!

- Você quer ficar procurando vaga enquanto eu entro?

Ela me olhou séria.

- Ok, vamos!

O shopping estava como eu imaginava que devia ser o inferno. Lotado, com músicas natalinas tocando alto, crianças berrando, pessoas desastradas cheias de sacolas batendo na sua perna e filas para entrar em algumas lojas.

- Então Bella, falta comprar o presente de quem?

- De todos.

- O que?

Ela fez uma cara de desespero.

- Bem, eu estive ocupada...

Puta merda Bella! Nós vamos sair daqui com o shopping fechando! Como assim você não comprou nada? Nem para mim?

Pessoa nada direta né? Ela estava mesmo preocupada com meu atraso ou com o perigo de não ganhar nada?

- O seu vai ser o primeiro Jess... fique tranqüila.

- Ok. Eu sou super fácil para se presentear, sabe? Qualquer coisa que esteja na moda eu gosto.

Super fácil. Pena que eu não entendia nada de moda...

- Melhor ainda! Tenho certeza que vou acertar!

Eu dei dinheiro e pedi para ela comprar presentes para Charlie, Lauren e Angie. Eram os mais fáceis. A parte difícil, teria que ficar comigo. Respirei fundo e entrei numa loja de cosméticos. Era a primeira coisa que vinha na minha mente quando eu pensava em Rosalie. Ela sempre estava super maquiada. Eu passava pelas prateleiras com medo, pois pelos preços que estava vendo, eu corria o risco de ter que pagar uma fortuna por um mísero batom da Lancôme. A loira má realmente não merecia tanto! Eu procurei algo mais barato... oh! Isso! Achei um creme facial italiano que um monte de gente estava comprando. E o preço era acessível. Ok, eu não entendia nada do que estava escrito, mas eu sabia que era fácil. E devia hidratar. Não que a pele dela fosse seca.

- Uma já foi...

Risquei o nome da loira da minha lista. Próxima parada: joalheria. Eu sempre via Alice usando colares, pulseiras, anéis... disso eu tinha certeza que ela gostava. Comprei uma pulseira fininha com um pingente com a letra A pendurado.

- Mais uma...

Olhei a lista. Três nomes faltavam. Ia ser trabalhoso. Porque tipo, alguém aí sabe do que o Jasper gosta? Ele está sempre com a mesma cara! Peguei o celular e liguei para Charlie.

- Bells! Que milagre!

- Pai, o que eu dou de presente para um rapaz com quem eu não falo muito?

- "Oi pai, tudo bem com o senhor?" Claro Bells, tudo ótimo por aqui!

- Oi pai... mas depois a gente conversa, pode ser? Me ajuda, por favor!

- Presente né? Quantos anos ele tem?

Eu pensei. Tive vontade de dizer "uns 200 anos, sei lá..."

- Acho que em torno dos 20.

- Homens sempre gostam de meias Bells.

- Meias?

- Sim. Ou cuecas, gravatas, essas coisas.

Sério? Como eu iria dar uma cueca para Jasper?

- Ok pai, obrigada.

Fui dar mais umas voltas pelo shopping. Se Jasper poderia ganhar uma cueca, acho que eu podia aproveitar e dar a mesma coisa para Emmet... eu não tinha paciência mesmo para ficar comprando presentes. O mais difícil é claro, seria Edward. Entrei numa loja de roupas íntimas e fui para a seção de cuecas. Uma vendedora simpática veio me atender.

- Boa tarde, posso ajudar?

- Bem... eu queria ver cuecas...

- Ah claro! Por aqui.

Eu a segui até uma prateleira com vários modelos.

- Qual o tamanho?

- Acho que... M.

- Ok, nós temos essas cores aqui nesses modelos.

- E... G.

Ela me olhou estranha. O que? Emmet devia ser G, né?

- Não é M?

- Sim, M para Jazz e G para Em.

- Ah, são dois?

- Sim.

- O da G é gordinho?

- Não.

- Então leve M.

- Mas ele é... grande.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Bem, eu imagino que ele seja grande, né?

- Sortuda você!

- Oh não... não é meu...

Que se dane, deixa ela pensar que ele é.

Depois de pensar num presente para Edward, encontrei Jess na praça de alimentação e fomos para casa.

- E então, o que vai dar para o namorado?

- Surpresa.

- Me conta, vai!

- Não posso... seu eu falar aqui, os calos fofos vão ver...

- Droga! Fala em amarelo!

- Eles vão ver do mesmo jeito Jess...

- Ok.

Aquela noite eu dormi sem o Edward. Ele não foi lá para casa pois tinha algumas coisas para resolver. No dia seguinte, ele me ligou logo de manhã...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Amor, acho que nós vamos... precisar de ajuda.

- Em que?

- Bem, nós contratamos um cozinheiro para fazer a ceia. Mas... tivemos um imprevisto aqui.

- Ele não foi?

- Não é isso. Ele veio. Mas ele...

Nada legal contar a ela, mas era melhor ela ficar sabendo por mim do que por algum dos meus irmãos.

- Ele se cortou com uma faca... e... Rose não resistiu.

- OMG, ele está ferido?

- Não exatamente. Ele está morto.

Silêncio do outro lado.

- Vocês mataram o cozinheiro?

- Não. Rosalie matou.

- OMG Edward! E você quer que eu vá cozinhar? Eu sempre me corto!

- Não amor, eu não vou deixar nada te acontecer. Eu juro. Mas nós precisamos de alguém que entenda de comida...

- Certo. Eu vou aí daqui a pouco então.

- Eu te busco, pode deixar!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Sem comentários. O cozinheiro foi cozido. Ou comido cru mesmo, sei lá. Acho que o espírito natalino não afetava os Cullens. Cadê o amor no coração? Achei melhor já levar tudo meu para lá, ao invés de ter que voltar em casa para me arrumar.

- Tá indo onde?

- Para a casa do Edward... nós nos vemos mais tarde.

- Mas já?

- É Angie, eles precisam de mim para cozinhar.

Lauren ouviu a conversa e torceu a cara.

- Credo! Tâo ricos e não podem nem contratar uma empregada?

- Bem, eles já tentaram isso... não deu... certo.

- Qual o problema com ela?

- Ela não. Ele. E ele agora está no céu.

Eu acho né? Edward me buscou alguns minutos depois. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha quando eu entrei no carro com sacolas na mão.

- O que é isso?

- Minha roupa para usar mais tarde e os presentes.

- Presentes?

- Sim.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ow. Nem tinha me tocado nisso. É tradição dar presente no Natal, certo? Bem, eu não lembrava, já que meu último Natal foi há... alguns séculos atrás. Talvez se eu tivesse nascido um pouco antes, tivesse até conhecido o menino Jesus. Bella ia me dar presente e eu não daria nada a ela?

- Você não comprou nada para mim, comprou?

- Bem... eu vou te dar um presente.

- Bells! Eu não... lembrava disso... não comprei nada. Mas posso passar agora no shopping.

- Não! Não precisa, sério.

Não precisa... Se eu pudesse ler sua mente, eu saberia realmente se não precisava. Mas mulher é tudo igual, elas dizem não querendo dizer sim. Achei melhor não colocar meu namoro em risco. Programei algo para presenteá-la.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Edward estava sentado na cozinha me olhando fazer as coisas. Era irritante você toda nervosa e atrapalhada, tendo que cozinhar com alguém te olhando. Principalmente, quando esse alguém era uma pessoa perfeita que tudo que fazia, era bem feito.

- Edward, não tem nada para arrumar? A mesa, talvez?

- Alice se encarregou das arrumações.

- E Hazel? Não é melhor dar uma olhada nele?

- Não. Emmet toma conta dele o dia todo...

- Ok amor, então serei direta. Você pode sair daqui e me deixar fazer as coisas sozinha?

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Ele revirou os olhos e levantou resmungando. Homens...

- Senti um cheiro bom lá do meu quarto!

Rosalie entrou na cozinha. Edward estava passando pela porta quando ela chegou. Pensei rápido.

- Edward, onde você vai?

Ele me olhou confuso.

- Não pediu para eu te deixar sozinha Bells?

- Ficou malucou? Pedi para você pegar o sal para mim no armário!

- Pediu é? Sei...

Ele foi até o armário e abriu.

- Onde está o sal?

- Não sei, procure melhor.

- Não estou vendo por aqui...

Claro que não. A porra do sal estava comigo. Ah, foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça na hora de inventar uma desculpa, né?

- Deixa então amor... eu me viro sem ele.

Ele sentou de novo e ficou ali até que eu terminasse tudo. Era bom ter um namorado que tinha toda a eternidade. Ele nunca tinha pressa de nada.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella foi tomar banho e se arrumar depois que a comida estava praticamente pronta. Ela era gostosa e ainda fazia comida gostosa. Parecia Bombril. Eu estava subindo as escadas quando Hazel passou por mim como um jato. Eu dei um grito com ele.

- Hazel!

Ele voltou e parou em pé, me olhando.

- Isso aqui não é pista de corrida. E posso saber desde quando você faz isso?

- Desde hoje!

Eu me lembrei do sangue do meu "pai" fluindo dentro dele. Ok, melhor deixar para lá...

- Não ande assim dentro de casa. Ouviu?

- Sim. Desculpe.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando devagar. Notei uma certa tristeza na sua voz.

- O que houve Hazel?

- Meu pai não veio...

Ok, por mais que eu detestasse Lestat, me peguei torcendo para que ele entrasse pela porta neste momento. A cara de Hazel foi de cortar o coração. Eu me agachei de frente para ele.

- Ele disse que vinha, não disse? Então...

- Mas ele não veio até agora.

- Pode ser que ele tenha se atrasado, só isso. Vamos esperar, ok?

- Ok.

Eu o liberei e fui para meu quarto. Bella tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava enrolada na toalha. O cheiro da pele dela molhada entrava pelas minhas narinas e me queimava por dentro. Eu sorri, vendo-a como um animal prontinho para ser abatido.

- Que cara de tarado é essa?

- A minha.

- Edward, nem pense... quero me arrumar.

- Qual é amor... só umazinha antes da ceia.

- Edward!

Eu cheguei por trás dela, levando as mãos até sua coxa, por debaixo da toalha. Sussurrei devagar em seu ouvido.

- Deixa eu te sentir um pouquinho, deixa...

- Não... amor, sério... agora não...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu rezei para que ele me ouvisse. Por mais que eu não quisesse, eu sabia que se Edward insistisse um pouco mais, eu acabaria cedendo. Era impossível resistir a ele. Mas eu tinha que ser forte.

- Esse seu não, significa não mesmo?

- Uhum...

Ele me beijou no pescoço e se afastou. Virou para mim e piscou.

- Também vou fazer greve! Me juntarei ao Emmet.

Hahaha como se ele conseguisse!

- Duvido!

- Quer apostar?

- Não.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e entrou no banheiro. Como eu queria entrar lá com ele... Controle-se Isabella! Estava terminando de me arrumar quando comecei a ouvir um som vindo lá de baixo. Eram... músicas natalinas? Inacreditável. Eu também ouvi um grito no corredor.

- Porra, tirem essa música infernal!

Pela voz, eu sabia que era Jasper. Ele andava revoltado esses dias... ou sempre, não sei.

- BEEELLAAAA!

Corri pelo quarto e abri rápido a porta. Do jeito que me gritaram, o mundo devia estar acabando. Quando cheguei no início da escada, eu vi lá embaixo o rosto de Emmet me olhando.

- Suas amigas chegaram.

- Ah. Ok. Eu já vou descer.

Voltei rápido para o quarto e encontrei Edward pelado. OMG. Ele queria me torturar.

- Voltou é?

- Não terminei de me arrumar.

- Ah sim.

Terminei de pentear o cabelo tentando ignorar aquele homem pelado ali do meu lado. Como se fosse fácil...

Eu estava encostada de costas numa escrivaninha quando ele se aproximou de mim e me imprensou ali.

- Edward...

- Só quero pegar minha carteira.

Ele me imprensou mais ainda e roçou de leve em mim, que estava de saia. Ok, era um plano perverso dele, que tentava me matar.

- Prontinho.

Ele sorriu e se afastou de novo, entrando no closet para se vestir. Irritante!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu era mau! Meu plano dera certo. Eu senti seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem totalmente quando encostei nela. Senti seus pêlos arrepiarem dos pés a cabeça. Ela estava à minha mercê. Mas eu só queria pegar minha carteira. Para porra nenhuma...

- Edward, estou descendo!

- Ok!

Eu ainda estava no closet quando Bella desceu. Do nada eu me lembrei de uma coisa que eu queria fazer há algum tempo. Tinha esquecido, mas ainda dava para fazer. Me vesti rápido e saí pela janela mesmo. Voltaria antes que alguém notasse. Estava dirigindo e procurando alguma merda de mercado ou mercearia aberta. Achei uma e entrei rápido, pegando o que precisava para meu plano. Entrei no carro e dirigi mais, parando em frente ao local. Estava vazio como eu imaginei. Usei minhas técnicas de arrombador profissional e abri a porta. Lá estava, na minha frente, meu alvo. Eu sorri.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Lauren e Jess estavam babando em cima do meu cunhado quando cheguei lá na sala. Sorte delas que Rosalie ainda estava no quarto. Elas passavam a mão pelo braço dele, que exibia todo orgulhoso para elas.

- Nunca precisei malhar, senhoritas...

- Nossa, incrível!

- Imagino como deve ser fácil para você, me pegar no colo...

- O que? Está brincando, né? Eu posso pegar uma com cada mão!

- Mentira!

Ele tinha que se mostrar, claro. Emmet riu e levantou as duas pela cintura, uma em cada mão, fazendo-as rirem como quem via o passarinho verde. Nem precisava de álcool para embebedá-las, bastava dar a dose diária de Emmet.

- Coloque-as no chão, Em!

Eu me virei para olhar Alice, que falava com sua voz doce e fina. OMG. Ela estava vestida... de Mamãe Noel?

- Oi Bella!

- Ahn... oi.

- Gostou da minha roupa?

Alice usava uma saia curta vermelha com pêlos brancos na barra, blusa vermelha e... um... gorro. Ela era de longe, a mais empolgada de todos.

- Amei. Mas achei que vocês não gostavam muito do Natal.

- Não gostamos, né? Mas já que vamos fingir... não queria fazer feio.

- Ok.

Jasper juntou-se a nós. Todo de preto.

- Caraca Jazz, que roupa alegre!

- Morra, Emmet!

Meus cunhados transbordavam amor para todos os lados, né? A campainha tocou e Alice abriu sorridente. Era James e Angie.

- Boa noite cambada! Onde estão as presas?

- Presas?

Lauren olhou confusa para James.

- Sim. Estou com fome.

- Você não está se referindo à... pessoas. Está?

- Quem mais?

- OMG. Bella, você nos chamou para sermos a ceia?

- Não!

- Ela tem razão... eu pelo menos já me alimentei. O cozinheiro estava ótimo!

A loira má descia as escadas com um sorrisinho no rosto. Lauren e Jess arregalaram os olhos.

- Não ligue para Rose...

Alice olhava a irmã de cara feia. Isso mesmo Alice, te adoro!

- Já volto, vou ver se Hazel está pronto.

Emmet saiu e a tensão continuou.

- Já podemos matar alguém?

- Jasper!

- O que? Não posso me divertir?

- Jazz! Pare! Comporte-se na frente das visitas.

- Ok.

- E então? Onde está o sangue? Quero beber!

James não conseguia ficar sem me irritar, não é?

- Na adega, vou buscar!

Alice saiu cantarolando "Noite Feliz". Tentei me lembrar por que mesmo eu tinha concordado com essa loucura. Emmet voltou com Hazel, que tinha os olhos negros e a cara fechada.

- O que houve?

- Ele está com fome, mas não quer se alimentar.

Eu o olhei sem entender.

- Por que Hazel?

- Porque sim.

- Mas você vai ficar com fome?

- Vou.

Rosalie sorriu diabolicamente.

- Vai ver o pestinha quer esperar pela ceia... e se alimentar de vocês!

Ele rosnou para ela e levitou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- É mais fácil eu me alimentar de você, do que da Bella!

A loira engoliu seco e fechou a cara.

- Está se achando, né baixinho?

E congelou. Hazel continuou levitando e sorriu.

- Acho que você fica mais bonita aqui. Tchau!

Ele voltou ao chão e pegou minha mão, me puxando para a sala de jantar.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Quando entrei em casa dei de cara com Rosalie parada, com o olhar perdido. Mas que porra...?

Isso só podia ser coisa de Hazel, era óbvio! Passei pela estátua e fui até a sala de jantar, que era de onde vinham as vozes. Estava todo mundo ali, exceto a estátua.

- Alguém lembra de uma loira imóvel lá na porta?

- Edward, onde você estava?

Bella levantou e veio me abraçar.

- Dei uma saidinha... fui preparar meu presente para vocês.

- Vocês quem?

- Ah, você, Jess, Lauren e Angie.

- Você... vai dar presente para minhas amigas?

- Na verdade é um presente para as quatro.

Ela torceu a cara.

- O que é?

- Vou pegar, peraí.

Voltei até o carro e peguei o presente. Entrei com ele na sala de jantar e todos me encararam.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG.

- Jake?

Emmet estava gargalhando enquanto eu olhava horrorizada. Não creio que Edward teve coragem de fazer isso de novo...

- Feliz Natal meninas!

- Edward, você odeia o cachorro, não é?

- Não Angie! Não gostou? Fiz para deixá-lo no espírito natalino!

E estava mesmo. Jake agora tinha um moicano verde e vermelho. Mil vezes pior que antes.

- Ele é feio de qualquer jeito... até banhado em ouro...

Lauren soltou seu veneno e Angie olhou feio para ela, rosnando alto.

- Eu achei lindo!

Jess falou sorrindo, mas o sorriso se desfez e ela começou a rir.

- Desculpem, eu tentei... sério, ficou horrível.

- Edward, a próxima vez que você tocar no meu cão, eu farei pessoalmente um moicano em você também!

- Angie, ele não fez por mal...

Era o que eu esperava.

- Um moicano no Cu? Uau, va ficar show! Imagina, cu raspado!

A campainha tocou e nossa mamãe Noel correu para atender. Eu escutei Alice rindo e me virei para ver quem chegava. Eu entendi porque ela estava rindo.

- Pai!

Hazel correu. Tinha um Lestat parado na entrada da sala de jantar. Eu sempre me esquecia de como ele era... Chega Isabella!

- Hazel...

Lestat o levantou e sorriu para ele, mas franziu a testa logo depois.

- Ninguém te alimenta aqui? Edward!

- Eu falo! Ele não quer comer...

Emmet estava de braços cruzados de frente para Lestat.

- Não quer? Hazel?

- Eu não ia comer se você não viesse!

- O que? Virou chantagista?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu não entendia o que Hazel via em Lestat. Também não entendia o que Alice e Bella viam nele. Olhei melhor para Bella e me aproximei dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Fecha a boca amor...

Ela virou-se para me olhar sem-graça e sorriu.

- Estava olhando Hazel, ok? Antes que você pense maldade.

- Eu? Não pensei não.

Hazel, sei. Me engana que eu gosto... Se tratando de Lestat, eu não ligava. Sabia que não era só com Bella que isso acontecia. Era com qualquer mulher. Por mais forte que ela fosse. Suspirei e fui me sentar ao lado de James, que parecia irritado.

- Angela!

- O que?

- Pare de babar!

- Não estou babando James!

- Claro que está.

Não era só eu que sofria com Lestat. Emmet riu.

- Ainda bem que minha mulher está congelada.

Lestat colocou Hazel no chão e se aproximou de nós.

- Por falar nisso, o que é aquilo? O que houve com a loira?

- Seu filho.

- Hazel? O que tem ele?

- Ele fez aquilo lá.

Lestat olhou para Hazel com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu fiz mesmo!

- O que exatamente você fez?

- Hipnotizei a loira chata!

Lestat me olhou surpreso.

- Como?

- Eu só posso imaginar que seja o sangue de Vlad.

- Ah. Claro. Por um momento eu esqueci disso.

Lestat fechou a cara e estendeu o pulso para Hazel.

- Beba um pouco.

O pequeno obedeceu perfeitamente ao pai.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Ele não vai mais ter o sangue do Vlad?

Bella me perguntou baixinho em meu ouvido.

- Vai, claro. Ele apenas está se alimentando.

- Mas... é outro sangue.

- Não importa. Se fosse assim, eu não teria mais a descendência de Vlad também... visto que eu não bebo apenas o sangue dele.

- Ah.

Aquilo era confuso demais para mim. Talvez um dia eu conseguisse entender tudo. Ou não.

- Podemos ceiar?

Todos olharam para a cara de Jess. Lestat olhou para Edward.

- Agora que percebi a presença de humanos... você me chamou mesmo para uma ceia de Natal, Edward?

- Bem, Hazel queria...

Lestat andou até Jess e parou na frente dela, que amoleceu em seus braços. Não Jess... não...

- Minha ceia será você?

- Pode... ser...

Ele sorriu.

- Então podemos ceiar.

Eu peguei rápido Jess pelo braço e a puxei das garras do príncipe.

- Tem sangue engarrafado para vocês! Não precisa comer minha amiga.

- Eu QUERO ser comida, Bella! Me solta!

- Não quer não idiota... não é comida nesse sentido, ok?

Lestat riu alto e falou lentamente.

- Pode ser nesse sentido também.

- Viu? Me solta!

Ela se soltou, mas Lauren chegou nele antes dela. A patricinha loira tirava o cabelo do pescoço e inclinava para ele.

- Pode me morder, me bater, me jogar na parede e fazer um buraco nela. E em mim também. Pode fazer tudo que quiser!

OMG. Que vergonha...

- Não sabia que esse fim de mundo era tão... receptivo. Devia ter me dito isso antes Edward, eu não teria demorado tanto para vir.

- Não achei que você fosse ficar à vontade com essa... situação.

- Edward, Edward... se tem algo que eu goste mais do que sangue, esse algo, é mulher.

- Hazel, desfaça a hipnose de Rosalie, para podermos ceiar.

- Mas ela...

- Hazel!

Edward falou grosso com ele, que foi até a entrada e provavelmente liberou Rosalie, devidos aos resmungos que ouvimos.

- Olha aqui sua peste, a próxima vez que você...

Ela parou olhando para Lestat. E então brincou com os cabelos de Hazel.

- Lindinho! Depois a gente brinca mais, ok?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Nos sentamos à mesa, enquanto Bella e Jess traziam o restante da comida... delas. A nossa, bebida, Emmet e Jasper estavam trazendo. Enchemos as taças e Bella ergueu a sua.

- Eu sei que todos se odeiam, mas... podemos brindar?

- Eu não odeio a todos. Só a vocês...

- Certo Rose. Obrigada pelo esclarecimento.

- Disponha.

Eu puxei o brinde para não deixar minha amada no vácuo. Depois disso as coisas começaram a fluir, enquanto os humanos comiam sua comida nojenta, nós bebíamos alegremente. Eu posso dizer que o sangue confundia rapidamente com o vinho, devido sua cor. Bem, nós nunca confundiríamos uma coisa com a outra, mas... nem todos ali eram vampiros.

- Putz, esse peru está bom demais!

- Isso porque você ainda não provou o meu...

Lestat e sua delicadeza fizeram Lauren engasgar, e como ela estava sentada ao seu lado, nada mais normal o que ela fez. Pegou rápido sua taça e deu um grande gole, fazendo cara feia.

- Nossa! Quem comprou o vinho? Está estragado eu acho...

Lestat o olhou sorrindo maldoso.

- Essa taça é minha.

Bella começou a rir do meu lado.

- OMG!

A patricinha arregalou os olhos e ficou histérica.

- Eu bebi sangue? Eu bebi sangue?

Ela saiu correndo da mesa e sua mente dizia que ela ia ao banheiro vomitar.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Depois que todo mundo encheu a pança (os humanos, porque os vampiros bebiam horrores e continuavam perfeitos), eu aproveitei a deixa.

- Podemos trocar presentes agora?

Todos me olharam. Quer dizer, todos os vampiros.

- Presentes?

- É.

Alice se apavorou.

- Eu nem me toquei! Eu... eu...

Parecia que ela ia chorar.

- Tudo bem, Alice, não tem problema...

- É bom mesmo não ter. Eu não ia comprar presente para vocês!

- Certo, Rose.

- O que exatamente eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Você veio me ver, pai!

Eu os deixei falando sozinhos e subi para pegar meus presentes. Quando voltei, eles estavam sentados nos sofás da sala, com cara de poucos amigos. Animação total!

- Bem, os das minhas amigas eu dou depois... só trouxe os de vocês.

- Não precisava amor...

- Obrigada Bella!

Alice me abraçou e eu lhe entreguei o seu, que ela abriu rapidamente.

- Nossa, que lindo! Amei Bella!

Ela colocou a gargantilha na mesma hora e sentou sorrindo. Eu aproveitei para entregar o de Rosalie, que pegou a caixa com uma super má vontade. Ela abriu, olhou o presente e voltou a me olhar.

- O que é isso? Me chamou de feia?

- Eu? Não!

- Por que está me dando maquiagem então? Para eu esconder algum defeito?

- Não! Eu... eu...

- Que seja.

Ok.

Peguei os de Jasper e Emmet, já com medo da reação deles ser igual a da loira má.

- Jasper... espero... que goste.

- Espero que seja uma passagem para o inferno! Ah, esqueci... eu já estou nele.

- Ah. Ok.

Ele abriu com tédio e me olhou.

- Obrigado pela cueca.

- Cueca? Hahahahaha!

Emmet gargalhou. OMG. Edward me olhou espantado, assim como Alice e todos os outros. Rosalie estava concentrada em lixar a unha.

- Eu não sabia o que te dar...

- Claro que não. Porque eu não sou interessante.

- Não Jasper...

- Ok, Bella, obrigado, ok?

Emmet puxou a caixa da minha mão, super ansioso. Ele saiu rasgando o papel e puxou a cueca de dentro. Eu não olhei para ver se os outros me olhavam.

- Por que a dele é maior?

- Porque ele é... maior.

Eu ouvi Edward estalar os dedos das mãos. E os dos pés. E o pescoço. E senti um hálito gelado no meu pescoço.

- Você não deu uma cueca para o meu homem...

- Calma Rose! Ela só quis ser gentil...

- Não se meta Emmet!

Hazel veio me defender da loira má, parando na frente dela e mostrando os dentes.

- Hazel, não se meta...

- Ela não encosta na Bella, pai!

Edward levantou.

- Eu acho que posso defender minha namorada, Hazel...

- Não precisa!

- Ora seu peste, sai do meu caminho!

Rosalie então tentou empurrá-lo e foi jogada contra a parede. O medalhão de Hazel brilhava e ele rosnava com os dentes expostos e os olhos negros.

- Hazel! Pare!

Ele não ouviu a ordem de Lestat e Edward resolveu sentar de novo. Como assim?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Que se dane. Rosalie precisava sofrer um pouco. Achei melhor deixar Hazel se divertir. Era meu presente de Natal para ele. Ela levantou feroz e voou na sua direção, dessa vez com muita força. E eu simplesmente não acreditei, quando ele evaporou como Vlad costumava fazer, e Rosalie se estabacou na outra parede.

- OMG.

- Hazel?

Lestat levantou, olhando em volta.

- Hazel?

Rosalie levantou mais puta do que antes.

- Você vai morrer pelas minhas mãos, praga!

Lestat voou no seu pescoço, quase enforcando-a.

- Tente.

Hazel voltou, surgindo no meio da sala.

- Deixa ela pai... eu gostei de brincar!

- Hazel!

- Ok, vou só pegar meu presente de Natal...

Ele era rápido demais. Mais rápido do que eu! Em menos de 3 segundos Hazel beijou Lauren e Jess na boca, deixando-as atordoadas. Eu ri daquilo.

- Está aprendendo rápido...

Lestat soltou Rosalie e foi até o menino.

- Hazel, da próxima vez que eu disser para parar, pare.

Hazel revirou os olhos e riu.

- Pai... fala com a minha mão!

Lestat ficou pasmo, olhando Hazel ir em direção às escadas. Antes dele sair da sala, ao se aproximar de Bella, ele levitou extremamente veloz e beijou Bella.

- Esse Natal é muito chato, vou para meu quarto.

Eu levantei para correr atrás dele, mas a peste evaporou.

- Hazel! Uma hora você terá que aparecer!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Uau!

- Pena que é tão pequeno...

Lauren e Jess ainda estavam suspirando por Hazel.

- Acho que... já entreguei os presentes.

- Já mesmo?

Edward me olhou de cara feia.

- Sim. O seu eu entrego depois.

- Quando?

Que pessoa mais impaciente!

- Quando formos dormir, pode ser?

- Aê Edward! Hoje vai ter...

Emmet só abria a boca para falar besteira. Edward puxou minha mão, me arrastando pela sala.

- Boa noite, estamos indo dormir.

- Edward!

- Vamos Bella.

Nós entramos rápido no quarto, que ele fez questão de trancar.

- Cadê meu presente?

- Nossa, mas você disse que não precisava...

- Menti.

- Certo... então... espere.

Eu me virei para ir ao banheiro mas ele segurou minha mão.

- Não. Deixe-me dar o seu antes.

Edward me colocou sentada na cama e puxou uma cadeira. Entrou no closet e saiu de lá segurando um violão. Ele sentou-se na cadeira e dedilhou as cordas do violão.

Eu estava me desfazendo em lágrimas enquanto ele tocava e cantava sem desviar os olhos dos meus. Legal, meu presente era... nada, comparado com o dele. Por que ele tinha que ser sempre o perfeito do casal?

- Eu te amo.

Ele sussurrou as palavras e então eu me dei conta de que ele já tinha acabado de tocar.

- Eu também.

Ele sorriu e colocou o violão encostado na cama.

- Gostou? Você me pegou desprevenido com esse lance de presente. Eu tive que... pensar nisso agora.

- Você quem compôs a letra?

- Sim. Tive que pensar enquanto tocava.

Ah pára! Ele não falou do nada... não era possível.

- Quer dizer que você simplesmente, compôs enquanto tocava?

- Isso. Foi muito ruim?

- Cala a boca Edward! Irritante!

Ele sorriu e sentou na cama ao meu lado.

- E o meu?

- O seu?

- Meu presente.

- Ah sim. Bem, não chegará nem aos pés do seu... mas vamos lá.

Me levantei e fui ao banheiro.

- Já volto.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Por que Bella era tão dramática? Não podia simplesmente me dar o presente? Eu estava com medo de que fosse uma cueca. Ou meia. Ou qualquer outra coisa de vestir. Ela demorava séculos lá dentro.

- Bells, estou envelhecendo aqui!

- Calma!

Fácil falar... daqui a pouco o presente seria para o Natal do ano que vem.

- Ok, está pronto?

Para que exatamente?

- Sim.

Ela abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu. Nua. OMFG.

- Esse é meu presente? Bells... eu posso arrancar sua roupa a hora que eu quiser!

- Cale-se! Seu presente não sou eu pelada. É ela!

Então eu olhei melhor com ela se aproximando. Eu percebi que ela tinha se depilado muito. Quase totalmente. Mas... tinha algo ali. Tinha... uma letra E. OMG.

- Não creio.

Ela sorriu envergonhada, corando as bochechas. Minha namorada tinha se depilado na forma da letra E. Chupa essa manga!

- Vem cá, vem...

Ela andou devagar até mim e parou na minha frente. Eu acho que estava babando.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele segurou minha cintura e sorriu. Ok, pelo sorriso torto que ele dava agora, isso já tinha valido a dor que eu senti.

- Bells, você sabe que esse E pode ser tanto meu quanto de Emmet né?

Eu o olhei sem acreditar nisso. Ele sorriu.

- Acho bom mesmo que seja meu.

- Vai à merda Edward!

- Bem... para lá eu não vou não. Eu vou... aqui.

Meus joelhos vacilaram quando ele me beijou. Quer dizer, quando ele a beijou. Edward levantou os olhos e piscou para mim.

- Delícia.

Ele levantou e puxou meu pescoço, invadindo minha boca em busca da minha língua. Céus como esse homem era bom. Acho que eu gozaria fácil só com ele me olhando. Vocês me entendem, certo? Eu tirava rápido a blusa dele enquanto suas mãos percorriam meu corpo. Ele desceu a boca para meu pescoço e foi me lambendo até a orelha. Edward mordiscou o lóbulo e sussurrou para mim.

- Eu quero cada pedaço seu. Beijado, mordido e lambido.

Morri nos braços dele.

- Amor, não derreta.

- Eu não estou... fica quieto Ed!

Ele era irritante! Mas de uma maneira boa, muito boa. Ele me jogou na cama e veio engatinhando por cima de mim, lambendo minhas coxas, passando pela virilha, subindo pelo umbigo e chegando nos seios. Não tinha mais pêlo para arrepiar.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Seu corpo quente e os tremores que passavam por ele me deixavam mais louco ainda. Ela agarrou meus cabelos e implorou.

- Edward... vem logo...

- Já estou aqui amor...

Eu não dei papo a ela e desci me esfregando lentamente no seu corpo nu. Agora eu encarava meu presente de Natal. Passei a língua pelo contorno da letra E e abri delicadamente com os dedos, vendo-a piscar para mim. Talvez um dia eu a ensinasse a chamar pelo meu nome.

- Não me tortura!

- Não vou.

Eu não ia mesmo. Ia era matá-la de prazer essa noite. Lambi devagar o fruto proibido que já estava ensopado de tesão. Ela se contorceu no primeiro contato da minha língua fria e apertou meus ombros. Eu fiquei um tempo ali, circulando o clitóris de vez em quando e então penetrei-a com a língua. Bella gemeu.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMFFFFG! Puta que pariu! Ele queria me matar! Fato!

- Edw...

Sem condições de falar. sem condições de pensar em nada, com a língua dele entrando e saindo de dentro de mim. O filho da mãe ainda a mexia dentro de mim. Eu acho que estava perdendo os sentidos. Inconscientemente, eu agarrei seus cabelos para que ele não se afastasse dela em hipótese alguma, nem se o mundo estivesse acabando. Eu o senti rir, mas ficou quieto. Edward levou uma mão até a calça e abriu o zíper e o botão. Isso! A eletricidade percorreu meu corpo e eu tremi, gemi, gritei e me debati na cama, com dificuldade até para respirar.

- Foi rápido esse Bells...

Ele levantou a cabeça sorrindo maliciosamente e abaixou de novo, lambendo e chupando cada milímetro dela.

- Edward...

Ele se ajoelhou na cama e abaixou a calça. Dessa vez ele usava boxer branca. Perfeito.

- Vem...

- O que? Você quer mais? Estou cansado!

Eu usei o que restava de força em mim e me inclinei, puxando-o pela cueca.

- Nossa, estou sendo quase estuprado!

- Haha. Pronto, eu ri. Agora faça o que você nasceu para fazer!

- Quer que eu te morda?

Caralho...

- Não Edward! Quero que me coma!

Ele tentou ficar sério, mas não agüentou e riu.

- Certo, vou comer só porque fiquei com medo de você...

Ele piscou e mordeu a boca me torturando com aquela cena. Abaixou a cueca devagar, quase que na velocidade da tartaruga. Mas eu fiquei feliz quando vi aquele... Edward Jr apontado para mim, pronto para ser usado...

- Foi esse o presente que Papai Noel deixou na minha cama?

Ele riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos nojentos. Eu não era a única desesperada ali pelo visto. O Edward Jr parecia querer explodir e estava melado já. OMG. Eu puxei Edward pelo pescoço e o beijei.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eita que eu nunca vi Bella desse jeito! O que tinha no tempero da comida? Ia comprar e fazer estoque em casa.

- Safada!

Eu falei enquanto passava a língua pela sua orelha e abria suas pernas.

- Você quer ele, quer?

- Aham.

- Muito?

- Muito...

- Ok. Coloque ele lá então...

Ela me olhou com raiva e eu sorri.

- Quer tudo de mão beijada? Faz alguma coisa Bells.

Ela resmungou e se entortou toda para pegá-lo com sua mão delicada, que me levou à loucura. Opa. Ela não estava só pegando não.

- Bells, leve-o para onde ele tem que ir e pare de brincar pelo caminho...

Ela riu e me deu língua. Oh céus. Eu apoiei as mãos no colchão para não cair em cima dela. Ela... estava... ela...

- Gosta?

- Cla-claro...

Ela sorriu e parou com o movimento.

- Agora podemos continuar.

- Perdeu a noção do perigo?

- Não, é só para te torturar como você faz comigo...

Eu quis matá-la, mas ao invés disso eu a ajudei discretamente, fazendo-a achar que o mérito do encaixe foi totalmente dela.

- Satisfeito?

- Agora sim.

Eu deslizei com dificuldade pela passagem apertada, mas fui até o final de uma vez só, fazendo-a repetir meu nome umas cinco vezes. Parecia disco arranhado. Ela contraiu os músculos, me matando de tesão, me esmagando dentro dela. Eu precisei gritar.

- Caralho, eu amo o Natal!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu sentia cada centímetro meu sendo preenchido por ele. Edward se movimentava devagar, e agora ele me beijava docemente, contornando meus lábios com a língua.

- Eu te amo, Isabella Swan.

- Bem, se você me fizer gozar de novo, eu direi o mesmo.

Ele riu e aumentou o ritmo, roçando os dentes nos meus lábios e depois indo para o meu pescoço.

- Posso?

- Pode...

E eu lá negaria alguma coisa a ele? Nunca! Eu nem senti mais tanta dor, quando ele cravou os dentes dessa vez. Edward me apertou na cintura e me levantou super rápido que eu fiquei tonta. Quando voltei ao meu estado normal, vi que estávamos sentados um de frente para o outro, entrelaçando nossas pernas. Ele me movimentava segurando na minha cintura e me chupava o pescoço. Eu não vi uma gota de sangue derramado.

- Ok. Eu te amo Cullen.

- Eu sei disso.

Convencido. Eu dei um tapa nele e o abracei, abrindo-me o máximo que eu conseguia, deixando seus pêlos roçarem em meu clitóris. OMG. Lá vinha a falta de ar e o arrepio. E os tremores e os gemidos e os gritos. E eu arranhava suas costas enquanto ele enterrava tudo em mim, arfando desesperadamente. Nós provavelmente chegamos juntos. Me deixei cair nos seus braços rígidos e esqueci da vida ali, enquanto ele lambia a ferida da mordida para fechá-la.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33

* * *

**

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela parecia um anjo caído em meus braços. Lambia devagar a mordida, esperando fechar. Seu corpo quente ainda estava mole, colado ao meu.

- Desculpe.

Ela falou então, sem força, respirando no meu pescoço.

- Pelo que Edward?

- Por te morder de novo.

Era bom, mas isso realmente me machucava, saber que ela era tão impotente perante meu comando. Ela me deixava machucá-la apenas para me agradar.

- Não precisa se desculpar... eu deixei.

- Eu sei Bells. Mas eu não devia ficar fazendo isso. Eu sei que dói.

- Eu não senti tanta dor dessa vez...

- Dessa vez?

- Edward, não invente problemas. Além do que, eu acho sexy você me morder... sempre sinto mais tesão.

Beijei seu ombro delicado e a abracei forte temendo que ela fugisse.

- Seu sangue é simplesmente o melhor que já provei.

- Bem, pode bebê-lo quando quiser!

- Não me dê essa abertura Bells...

- Eu acho que já dei muita abertura hoje para você!

Ela riu no meu pescoço e depois veio me olhar, mordendo os lábios.

- Você está bem safadinha hoje né?

- É o espírito natalino.

- Sei...

- Edward, você acha falta de educação nós termos sumido lá de baixo?

- Não.

- Tenho medo das meninas com o Lestat lá.

- Esqueça ele Bella. Eu não gosto nem do som do nome dele saindo da sua boca.

- Ok. E Hazel, onde ele deve estar?

Ela poderia parar de falar em homens, né?

- Não sei. Na verdade, não gosto nem um pouco dele ter adquirido esse poder. É bem irritante ter uma pessoa sumindo o tempo todo.

- Eu só acho que ele precisa conviver com outras crianças. Ele tem passado tempo demais com vocês, principalmente com Emmet...

Realmente meu irmão estava estragando o garoto. Ele já estava ficando tarado!

- Eu não vou esquecer que ele te beijou.

- Foi apenas arte de criança Edward...

- Não foi não. Ele está ficando safado.

- Eu não acho...

- Bella, ele vai sempre aparentar ser uma criança... mas ele cresce, ok? E vampiros têm a habilidade de amadurecerem extretamente rápido. Muito mais do que os humanos.

- Tudo bem, mas isso não significa que ele vai ser um adulto mês que vem.

- Não, claro que não. Mas um vampiro jovem, digamos, que tenha se transformado com pelo menos uns 16 anos, pode envelhecer em poucos meses o equivalente a anos. Agora imagina uma criança? Que está em fase de crescimento? Hazel pode ser capaz de daqui há uns 5 ou 6 meses já estar com quase 15 anos...

Ela me olhou assustada e de boca aberta.

- Isso... é possível?

- Claro! A criança aprende tudo muito rápido, como se fosse uma esponja sugando tudo pelo caminho, sabe? Uma criança vampira então... com tanto poder como Hazel... eu penso o que nos aguarda.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou preocupada com essa informação. E também não conseguia imaginar Hazel adulto. Eu sempre olharia para ele e lembraria da criança que ele é hoje. Complicado...

- Não é melhor nós descermos?

- Hum, deixe eu pensar. Aturar meus irmãos, James, Lestat e suas amigas... ou ficar aqui te beijando?

- Bem, eu não gosto de me beijar, então prefiro a 1ª opção!

- Engraçadinha...

Ele mordiscou minha orelha e me derrubou na cama.

- Não quero mais sair do quarto hoje.

- Edward, estou cansada, sabe? Cozinhei o dia todo...

- Não tem problema, me contento apenas em vê-la dormir. Está bom assim?

Tinha homem mais perfeito? Nem preciso de resposta. Eu adormeci em seus braços enquanto ele me fazia cafuné e sussurrava palavras doces no meu ouvido. Acordei com a voz de Edward brigando com alguém. Abri os olhos e me sentei na cama. Ele estava brigando com Hazel.

- Está entendido?

- Sim.

- Bella é minha namorada. Você não pode fazer essas coisas com ela.

- Ok.

- Hazel, você está levando isso a sério, ou está fingindo?

O pequeno me olhou com cara de criança arteira e voltou a olhar para Edward.

- Estou levando a sério.

- Eu não vou tolerar isso novamente...

- Ok. Posso ir? Meu pai está indo embora.

- Pode.

Ele correu até a cama e me abraçou pelo pescoço, me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Feliz Natal Bella!

- Feliz Natal... Hazel.

Eu fiquei segurando o riso quando ele saiu do quarto e Edward tinha uma careta no rosto.

O que foi agora Edward?

- Não gosto da forma como ele te trata.

- Hum, sei... você odeia uma criança me abraçando né?

- Bells, qual parte você esqueceu da conversa de ontem?

- Ah sim, aquela parada de envelhecer e tal?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Por que exatamente eu estava tentando fazê-la entender? Ela era Bella, minha namorada teimosa. Melhor desistir.

- Vamos descer? Deve estar com fome...

- Morrendo!

Ela não sabia o que dizia...

- Ok, vou te alimentar para que não morra então.

Encontramos Hazel agarrado na perna de Lestat. Ele ainda não foi? Que saco!

- Hazel, preciso ir.

- Não!

- Bella. Bom dia.

- Bom... dia.

Ele mandava aquele olhar ridículo e Bella caía na dele.

- Hazel, deixe-o ir...

Por incrível que pareça, foi só Bella pedir, que Hazel soltou Lestat.

- Tchau...

- Eu não estou indo morrer Hazel... você sempre pode ir me visitar, ok?

- Ok. Posso ir amanhã?

- Não.

- E depois de amanhã?

- Você pode ir mês que vem, tudo bem?

- Ok.

Lestat me olhou e fez um sinal com a cabeça.

- Já volto amor, vou levá-lo lá fora.

Saí de casa com ele, que parou para falar comigo antes de entrar no carro.

- Como andam as coisas para Hazel entrar na escola?

- Lestat, eu não acho realmente que seja uma boa idéia.

- Edward, eu não perguntei o que você acha...

- Você viu o que ele fez ontem, não viu? Acha mesmo que Hazel pode freqüentar uma sala de aula cheia de crianças?

- Acho.

Ele era maluco.

- Correrei atrás disso para o próximo ano letivo. Não sei se você sabe, mas estamos em época de férias.

- Não sei, nem faço questão de saber. Mas acredito em sua palavra. Ficarei esperando notícias sobre o assunto.

O simpático entrou no carro e foi-se. Minhas preces foram atendidas. Ok, minto. Eu não rezava porra nenhuma.

- Eu vou para a escola?

Caralho! Quase morri do coração agora! Não que ele estivesse batendo...

Hazel apareceu do nada atrás de mim.

- Hazel! Pare de fazer isso! Que irritante!

- Ok.

- Pare de dizer ok também...

- Ok.

Contei até dez e entrei. Ele veio atrás de mim.

- Vou entrar para a escola Edward?

- Não sei.

- Não sabe por quê?

- Porque ainda não decidi.

- Por quê?

- Hazel! Pare com as perguntas! O adulto aqui sou eu.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Edward, seja mais delicado com ele...

- Bells, menos.

- Bella, me leva para patinar?

Hein? Quem? Eu? Patins? Hahahahaha.

- Hazel, eu não sei patinar.

- Eu ensino!

- Você sabe patinar?

- Não, mas eu aprendo...

- Não vamos patinar coisa nenhuma!

Edward era sempre um poço de simpatia. Eu ouvi uma voz fina e alegre atrás de mim.

- Vamos patinar? Que horas nós vamos?

- Não Alice, não vamos patinar. Foi um mal-entendido.

- Ora, mas é uma ótima idéia!

Tudo para Alice era ótima idéia... Edward revirou os olhos.

- Não incentiva Alice...

- Oba! Tia Alice que ir também!

- Vamo sim Hazel. O lago Humboldt fica ótimo nessa época!

Pela cara de Edward, nós iríamos então patinar. Bem, nós não. Eles.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu não tinha a mínima vontade de ir patinar no gelo em família. Ter que aturar um bando de garotas babando enquanto eu deslizo pela pista. Saco. Mas bem... minha irmã fez questão de ir e levar Hazel. Eu não queria deixá-lo sozinho com ela. Nem com ninguém.

- Bella, sabe patinar?

- Não.

- Quer aprender?

- Não.

Eu a olhei no banco do carona, super séria. Senti uma leve tensão pairando no ar. Olhei pelo retrovisor, Alice arrumando a roupa de Hazel, certificando-se dele estar bem agasalhado para andar no gelo.

- Alice, você sabe que ele é um de nós, certo?

- Sim! Mas as pessoas não sabem! Não podemos levar uma criança de camiseta para patinar... daria impressão de descuido.

- Bella, como estou?

O pirralho não esquecia que minha namorada existia. Ela virou para olhá-lo e sorriu.

- Lindo!

- Ótimo! Tomara que tenham gatas por lá.

Eu odeio Emmet! Eu odeio Emmet!

- Hazel, comporte-se em público, por favor.

- Eu sempre me comporto Edward!

Sei. Sempre. Nós chegamos ao lago, que estava lotado que nem estação de esqui nas férias. Como eu amava multidões...

- Vamos?

Alice já saiu abrindo a porta do carro sem eu nem ter estacionado direito. Eu saí e abracei Bella.

- Tem certeza que não quer aprender?

- Edward, eu vou cair na primeira tentativa.

- Verdade. Mas eu te seguro.

Ela mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, franzindo a testa.

- Ok. Se eu pagar mico, te mato!

- Mata? Vai ser interessante a tentativa...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu estava calçando uma arma em forma de sapato e olhava horrorizada para a pista de gelo fino.

- Edward, isso não vai dar certo.

- Deixa de bobeira Bells.

Eu não ia sair viva daquele... ringue. Não havia chances. As pessoas passavam tão velozes umas pelas outras, que mais parecia pista de corrida.

- Vamos Bella!

Hazel correu para a pista, sendo seguido por uma Alice saltitante. Ele parou em cima do gelo e mexeu os pés.

- Ele não tinha dito que não sabia patinar?

- Sim.

- Mas então como... ele...

Como Hazel estava patinando como um profissional?

- Nós somos habilidosos amor... só isso.

Eu me controlei para não sair xingando os malditos vampiros fodões que me cercavam. Eu não podia mesmo conhecer caras normais e atrapalhados que nem eu? Era tão difícil assim?

- Quando chegarmos em casa, a sua primeira tarefa, Edward, é me transformar!

Ele sorriu.

- Cuidado com o que deseja...

- Ok, estou brincando. Mas vou pensar nessa hipótese com mais carinho daqui para frente.

Ele me puxou pela mão, me levando até a pista infernal. Quando eu pisei no gelo, a primeira reação do meu corpo foi ir todo para trás.

- Wow, calma!

Edward me segurou antes que eu me estabacasse.

- Entende agora? Eu não nasci para andar de patins!

Edward sorriu malicioso para mim. Oh-oh.

- Nós nem começamos Bells.

Então ele me rodeou, ficando atrás de mim e segurando minha cintura.

- Vamos dar um passeio.

Merda! Edward me empurrou sem me soltar e de repente nós estávamos deslizando velozes pela pista. Eu não via nada direito. Quer dizer, eu via Alice e Hazel na mesma velocidade que nós dois, brincando de desviar dos outros, junto de Edward.

- Edward você é louco!

OMG. Fechei os olhos, era melhor não olhar. Edward dava umas freadas virando rápido e voltando a deslizar para outro lado.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella estava em pânico. Era divertido sentir seus batimentos cardíacos mais acelerados do que nunca. A única coisa boa de patinar no gelo, é que nós podíamos usar um pouco da nossa velocidade, sempre usando a desculpa de que éramos bons na patinação. Era uma diversão passar veloz pelas pessoas, desviando delas milímetros antes de tocá-las. Ninguém ali era páreo para nós. Hazel por incrível que pareça, estava acompanhando eu e Alice com perfeição, sem fazer o mínimo esforço. O sangue de Vlad tinha mesmo feito bem para ele. O garoto iria longe...

- Oi!

Mas que merda... passou uma criança do meu lado e de Hazel, tão rápido quanto nós. Eu o alcancei, emparelhando com o garoto.

- Ei!

Ele me olhou sorrindo com cara de peste.

- Quem é você?

- Anthony!

Ele olhou para Hazel e fez um gesto com a mão.

- Bora apostar corrida?

Hazel me olhou e riu.

- Claro! Te deixo sair na frente.

Os dois voaram pela pista em zigue-zague. OMG, vão matar alguém!

- Hazel!

A minha peste deu a volta e emparelhou comigo, que já tinha diminuído o ritmo antes que Bella enfartasse.

- Que é?

- Não corra tanto, é perigoso para os outros.

- Mas ele está correndo!

- Ele não é inquebrável a ponto de machcucar alguém.

Parei um pouco, desenterrando as unhas de Bella das minhas mãos. O peste que não era meu, parou na nossa frente.

- Amarelou é?

- Não! Parei para falar com meu tio.

Eu virei tio? O peste estava arfando.

- Ah tá. Achei que tinha amarelado.

- Eu não sou covarde!

Eu encarei o garoto.

- Quem é você?

- Ih cara, você é surdo? Já disse meu nome... Anthony W. Logan.

- Eu ouvi seu nome. Quero saber o que você é.

Ele me olhou confuso. Ok. Me curvei um pouco para ficar mais próximo do seu rosto e sorri.

- Por que você é tão rápido?

- Eu? Porque eu sou ué. Sou bicampeão nacional de patinação no gelo!

Estava explicado então.

- Quantos anos você tem mesmo?

- Dez. Fui!

Ele me deixou falando sozinho e voltou a patinar. Hazel me olhava ansioso.

- Ok, pode ir.

Ele saiu atrás do outro e eu torci para que não houvessem cadáveres ali no final do dia.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Que fofo!

- O que?

Eu olhei para os dois vultos na pista.

- Acho que Hazel encontrou um amigo.

- Aquele ali? Pode ser...

- Pena que ele é mais velho que Hazel.

Edward olhou pensativo na mesma direção.

- Lembre-se que Hazel amadurece rápido. Mas eu não quero Hazel se dando com crianças humanas. Perigoso demais.

- Ah Edward, fala sério. Hazel não é nenhum monstro!

- Nunca se sabe...

Eu pisei no pé dele de propósito.

- Pare de enxergá-lo dessa forma!

- Só não confio Bells. Só isso.

Alice parou do nosso lado, com um sorrisão no rosto.

- Ei, Hazel arranjou um amigo!

- Não me diga que você também acha isso legal, Alice?

- Ué, por que não acharia?

- Mulheres!

Edward estava chato hoje hein...

- Edward acha que Hazel é perigoso para ficar perto de crianças.

Ela riu e eu também fui junto. Ele fechou a cara.

- Ele seria perigoso se a criança fosse uma menina... ia aprender cedo algumas coisas!

- Também acho... fico imaginando Hazel na escola.

- Ele não vai para uma escola.

- Ok.

Nem ia ficar discutindo isso ali. Edward olhou o relógio e gritou impaciente.

- Hazel, vamos!

Alguns minutos depois ele veio até nós com uma carinha angelical.

- Anthony pode ir junto?

- Onde?

- Lá em casa!

- Claro que não.

Hazel fez bico.

- Deixa...

- Hazel, ele não é como nós...

Uma mulher alta e loira, super elegante, se aproximou de nós, segurando Anthony pela mão.

- Oi. Sou Julia, mãe do campeão aqui...

- Prazer.

Que prazer o que? Desde quando era um prazer para Edward?

- Ele pediu para eu deixá-lo ir na casa do novo amigo. Hazel é seu filho?

Ei, eu estou aqui também lambisgóia!

- Meu... sobrinho.

- Ah sim. Bem, ele pode ir desde que você me dê o endereço... eu o buscarei às 18hs.

- Claro.

Edward passou o endereço para a lambisgóia. Quando ela saiu eu o olhei pasma.

- O que foi isso?

- Isso o que?

- Você tinha acabado de dizer que Anthony não podia ir.

- Mudei de idéia... deixa eles aproveitarem.

- Edward, espero que essa sua mudança repentina não tenha a ver com a loira.

Ele sorriu torto.

- Não tem. Ciúmes?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

É claro que tinha tudo a ver com a loira! Ela não me interessava nem um pouco, mas eu fiz isso só para apimentar meu namoro. Adorava Bella ciumenta. Nós voltamos para casa e eu não parava de olhar Anthony pelo retrovisor. O pestinha trouxe consigo uma porra de pacote gigante de Cheetos, que fedia horrores e ainda fazia barulho comendo.

- Biscoitinho gostoso?

- Aham. Quer?

- Passo. Obrigado.

- Eu quero...

Bella se virou para pegar o biscoito e eu me curvei para falar em seu ouvido de forma que Anthony não ouvisse.

- Não me beija mais hoje se comer esse troço.

Ela voltou a se ajeitar no banco.

- Perdi a fome, mas obrigada mesmo assim.

Ele sorriu e virou para Hazel.

- Pega um pouco!

- Só bebo sangue.

OMG. Eu fuzilie Hazel pelo retrovisor. Ele riu.

- Te peguei! Hahaha!

Anthony que até então tinha ficado imóvel, começou a rir também.

- Meus nervos não são fortes o suficiente para cuidar de Hazel...

- Eu ouvi Edward!

- É para ouvir mesmo.

- Você namora Anthony?

O que Hazel tinha na cabeça?

- Eu não.

- Por quê?

- Porque não ué.

- Você é gay?

- HAZEL!

- O que foi? Tio Emmet diz que quem não namora é gay.

- Tio Emmet é um imbecil e só fala coisa errada...

- Não sou gay nada!

- Ok.

Quando chegamos em casa Emmet sorriu.

- Uau, outro? Vamos criar um time de futebol daqui a pouco!

- Mantenha a boca fechada Em. O garoto não é um de nós.

- Ah...

Hazel entrou correndo em casa junto de Anthony.

- Caraca, vocês são cheios da grana né?

- Somos! E meu pai é mais rico ainda... ele tem um castelo na França!

Anthony arregalou os olhos.

- Uau! Sério? Posso ir lá um dia?

Piada, né? Imagina a cara de Lestat.

- Vou falar com meu pai depois. Ah, e eu tenho um outro pai, de sangue, que é Conde.

- Quantos pais você tem?

- Só esses.

- Bem... eu só tenho um.

- Nossa, que chato.

Devia ser irritante ser amigo de Hazel. Eu pelo menos não teria paciência.

- Tudo bem. Mas você não é bicampeão de patinação.

Pensando bem, eles dois se mereciam...

- Não... mas eu duvido muito que você saiba levitar!

- HAZEL!

Ele me olhou sério e sorriu depois.

- Ok.

- Eu não acho que o Anthony vai achar legal saber de toda a sua vida. Por que vocês não vão brincar como duas crianças normais?

- Eu não sou normal. Minha mãe diz que eu sou super especial!

Daí-me paciência.

O dia, a semana e os meses passaram voando por nós.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34

* * *

**

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

**~ . 14 meses depois . ~**

Estávamos voltando às aulas na mais absoluta paz. Bem, era isso o que eu achava. Já tinha algum tempo que não éramos assombrados por guerras, morte nem nada parecido. Eu estava chegando de carro com Edward, quando vimos um carro parado na vaga dele.

- Deve ser alguma imbecil que nem eu.

Edward manobrou puto da vida e parou em outra vaga. Nós saímos do carro e ele fechou a cara.

- Você teria me odiado tanto assim se eu tivesse estacionado na vaga ano passado?

- Provavelmente.

Ele me olhou sorrindo.

- Mas te amaria do mesmo jeito.

Ow, meu namorado era perfeito. Entramos no prédio, e dessa vez, eu via a mesma cena que presenciei ano passado. Mas hoje eu estava do lado daqueles que deixavam os outros de boca aberta e faziam o turbilhão de vozes parar.

- Você se divertem com isso, não é?

- Claro!

- Imaginei.

Quando estávamos indo para a escada, uma garota mais baixa que eu, loira de cabelos lisos e rosto fino esbarrou em Edward.

- Foi mal.

Ela o encarou por um momento, sem esboçar a reação que a maioria das mulheres costuma ter ao olhá-lo pela primeira vez. Ou todas as vezes, dependendo da mulher. Como eu, por exemplo. Edward continuou sério e calado e eu senti sua mão apertar a minha. A garota sorriu e me olhou depois. Esticou a mão.

- Buffy Summers, prazer.

- Prazer.

Eu cutuquei Edward para ele cumprimentar a garota. Ele continuou calado.

- Bem, desculpe o esbarrão.

- Tudo bem, a gente se vê.

Ela sorriu para mim, mas falou olhando para Edward.

- Tenho certeza disso.

E saiu pelo corredor. Eu ouvi um rosnado baixo vindo do peito de Edward.

- O que foi?

- Buffy. Enfim, eu a conheci.

- Ela é famosa por acaso?

- No meu mundo sim.

Ok, vamos apertar a tecla SAP por favor... eu já estava ficando irritada.

- Traduz Edward!

Ele me puxou pela cintura e subimos para o 3º andar. Entramos na sala dele e sentamos na última fileira.

- Buffy, é uma caçadora.

- Ela é vampira?

- Não Bells. Ela caça os vampiros.

Hein? Por essa eu não esperava.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela fez uma cara de quem estava totalmente confusa.

- Caça? Ela caça vocês? Co-como assim?

- A caçadora é uma garota aparentemente comum, mas que já nasce como escolhida, com um dom que nem ela sabe que possui. Então no momento certo, isso é revelado para ela, que se torna a caçadora atual.

- Dom?

- A caçadora é muito forte e hábil. É como se ela tivesse nascido já para isso. Para lutar.

Bella piscou os olhos tentando me acompanhar.

- Mas ela não sabe disso?

- Quando uma caçadora morre, uma dessas meninas escolhidas, se torna a caçadora atual, entende?

- Então você a conhecia antes?

- Não. Eu sempre ouvi sobre ela, mas nunca a vi pessoalmente. Eu só conheci uma outra caçadora... Faith.

- E...?

Melhor ser sincero, né?

- Eu a matei.

- Oh.

- Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que eu sei o que ela é e vice-versa. Isso não é bom.

- Ela sabe o que você é?

- Ela é Buffy... nunca houve uma caçadora que tenha sido tão... temida. Ela soube no momento em que me viu. O esbarrão não foi acidental.

Bella franziu a testa e fez careta.

- Qual o problema? Basta você matá-la!

- Claro, como se fosse simples.

- Pode ler a mente dela?

- Sim. Mas ela estava bloqueada, que nem Alice costuma fazer.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ok, vem que tem, loira de farmácia! Encosta no meu homem para você ver só! Eu ia proteger Edward com unhas e dentes.

- Fique tranqüilo amor, ela é mais baixa do que eu, você notou?

Ele sorriu.

- Eu amasso ela rapidinho!

- Não se meta nisso amor. É assunto sério, ok?

- Eu tenho que ficar de braços cruzados?

- Mais ou menos.

O professor dele entrou em sala e eu achei melhor correr para minha aula. Eu ainda pretendia cursar a faculdade. No final das minhas aulas, eu não vi Edward pelos corredores, nem lá embaixo. Fui para o estacionamento e não vi o carro dele por lá. Mas tinha um que ainda estava lá. E a dona estava se aproximando dele. Eu ia bater um papo com essa... garota. Estava caminhando na direção dela quando meu celular tocou.

- Oi amor.

- Bells, precisei vir embora antes... achei melhor avisar meus irmãos sobre a moradora nova de Forks.

- Ok, eu já saí e estou indo para casa.

- Certo. Vá mesmo para casa. Não faça nenhuma besteira...

- Claro!

Desliguei e parei na frente dela.

- Tudo bem?

Ela virou-se e sorriu ao me ver.

- Tudo ótimo. E aí?

- Qual curso você faz?

- Eu? Já me formei... estou aqui a trabalho.

- Jura? Caçando? Algum emprego?

Ela ficou séria.

- Eu já tenho um. Na biblioteca.

- Ok.

Ela abriu a porta do carro e entrou.

- Com licença, estou atrasada.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Tinha ido avisar a todos sobre Buffy.

- Ela é gata?

- Menos Hazel.

- Não, sério, também quero saber... ela é gostosa?

- Menos Emmet.

- Vocês nunca lutaram com uma caçadora, ok? Não a subestimem.

- Deixa eu ensinar umas coisinhas a ela...

Hazel estava cada vez pior. Durante esse ano que passou, ele tinha amadurecido muito. Já se sentia um adolescente de 15 anos. Bem, no caso dele, estava mais para aborrecente!

- Você está proibido de chegar perto dela, ok? Não quero ter que explicar para Lestat, que eu deixei uma caçadora arrancar sua cabeça!

- Edward, menos. Ela teria que comer muito feijão com arroz para tocar em mim.

Ele empinava o nariz para falar. Irritante.

- Ok, brinca mesmo com isso... talvez eu deixe você aprender.

- Bem, eu não a vi chegar. Na verdade, eu não vejo nada em relação a ela. E como... se ela não existisse.

Eu sabia o motivo disto.

- Porque ela morreu.

Eles me olharam confusos.

- Como assim?

- Buffy já esteve morta. Mas seus amigos a trouxeram de volta.

- Certo, isso é muito complexo para mim...

- Tudo é complexo para você, Rose.

- Vai à merda Edward!

- A Buffy é um fantasma?

- Não Emmet...

Eu não tinha nervos de aço para agüentar isso.

- Sejam apenas... cuidadosos, ok? Eu cuido do resto.

Fui para meu quarto e me deitei olhando para o teto. Antes de mais nada, eu precisava saber onde a caçadora morava. Eu só poderia fazer algo amanhã.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Acordei assustada com o celular tocando. Corri para atender e ainda tropecei no tapete, claro.

- Oi.

- Bella, vou passar aí em meia hora.

- Edward, bom dia para você também!

- Desculpe amor... minha cabeça está ocupada... bom dia.

- Vou me arrumar então...

- Certo. Beijos.

Saí cambaleando até o banheiro para tomar um banho frio e acordar de vez.

Edward estava estranho e ansioso ao extremo durante todo o dia na faculdade. Ele ficou rodando pelos corredores antes de entrarmos em sala. No final das aulas eu não me aguentei.

- Posso saber quem você está procurando?

- Buffy.

- Ok, podia tentar ser menos direto?

- Bella, eu não estou afim dela, ok? Estou precisando seguí-la, só isso... mas pelo visto ela não veio hoje.

- Não veio?

- Não acho ela em nenhuma aula.

Ah sim, por que ele não disse antes?

- Vai ver é porque ela está na biblioteca...

Edward me olhou confuso.

- Ela trabalha lá.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Ela me disse. Ontem. Eu... fui falar com ela.

Ele arregalou os olhos e fechou a cara. Lá vinha.

- Você falou o que com ela?

- Nada demais... perguntei o curso dela e ela contou que não veio estudar e sim trabalhar.

Ok, isso dói. Ele me puxava pelo braço para o canto do corredor.

- Qual a parte de ir para a casa direto você não entendeu quando falei contigo no telefone?

- Menos Edward. Eu não sou vampira, logo, ela não pode me caçar!

- Isso não tem graça Bella. Pare de procurar por encrenca!

- Ok, você nem lembra de me agradecer... se não fosse eu, ficaria até amanhã procurando ela pelas salas.

Ele me soltou e se acalmou.

- Me ajudou. Mas não me deixou mais feliz.

Nisso ele tremeu e eu olhei. A caçadora vinha passando no corredor e desceu as escadas.

- Vamos.

- Seguí-la? Opa, se eu soubesse que ia virar detetive, tinha trazido o café e os donnuts.

- Cale-se Bella.

Desci rápido as escadas e saí do prédio atrás dela, mantendo uma distância que não desse para perceber. Buffy foi em direção ao estacionamento e entrou no carro.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

- Bells, vamos.

Entrei com Bella no Volvo e manobrei rápido para não perdê-la de vista. Eu precisava saber onde ela morava. Alguns minutos depois, Buffy parava em frente a uma casa e de dentro dela saíram duas pessoas. Na verdade, um homem e uma criança. O homem era alto, moreno e pálido. Eu não precisava pensar duas vezes para saber que ele era um vampiro. A pergunta que não quer calar era, o que Buffy fazia com um vampiro?

- Quem... é?

- Não sei.

- Hum...

Minha namorada não sabia nem disfarçar...

- E ela?

- Também não sei.

A menina era incrivelmente branca, de cabelos loiros claríssimos e olhos claros. Devia ter uns 11 anos e algo era estranho nela. Como se fosse vampira. Mas não era.

- Isso é muito estranho.

- O que?

- Ele é vampiro. Eu sinto.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ok, eu não podia dizer isso em voz alta, mas o moreno era gostoso. A caçadora sabia também que ele era vampiro? E a menina? Linda!

- Ok Edward... então já sabemos onde ela mora. Podemos ir?

- Acho que sim. Apesar de que eu gostaria muito de saber mais...

Quando Edward terminou a frase, o moreno olhou em nossa direção, como se tivesse ouvido, apesar de termos estacionado bem afastado da casa.

- Ele me sentiu.

- Hein? Como assim?

- Eu não senti ele? Então... ele também pode me sentir... vampiros percebem a presença de outro, a quilômetros de distância.

Nada legal. Nada legal mesmo, porque agora tinha um vampiro grandão vindo na nossa direção. E de cara bem, eu disse bem, séria. Edward na mesma hora ligou o carro e saiu cantando pneu. Eu olhei para trás e vi o moreno parado no meio da rua, nos encarando. Quando viramos a esquina eu relaxei.

- Certo, o que foi isso? Ele não é vampiro também? Por que parecia estar com raiva?

- Bells, eu não sei, no momento eu sei as mesmas coisas que você, ok? Eu preciso descobrir mais sobre ela...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Cheguei em casa e quase atropelei Anthony, que corria atrás de uma bola de futebol junto com Hazel. Pois é, eles tinham se tornado grandes amigos e não desgrudavam mais. Hazel vivia me implorando para deixá-lo morder o amigo. Eu fingia que não escutava.

- Edward, você quase matou uma criança!

- Não enche Alice... quer ajudar? Descubra tudo sobre a vida da caçadora.

- Tudo tipo...?

- O que você achar sobre a vida dela. Qualquer coisa, até a porra do shampoo que ela usa.

Ok, isso foi bizarro. Eu não queria saber o shampoo. Levei um esbarrão quando Anthony passou correndo por mim para subir as escadas. Ele tropeçou e caiu de joelhos, que abriu em um talho por onde saía um filete de sangue.

- Ops.

OMG. Hazel que tinha entrado logo atrás dele, agora o olhava, de olhos negros e dentes expostos. Quando ele deu impulso para voar em cima de Anthony, eu o segurei pela camisa, no ar.

- Hazel!

- Hazel?

Anthony agora olhava assustado para o amigo, que mais parecia uma miniatura de demoniozinho. Isso era o que qualquer pessoa normal pensaria se o visse dessa forma.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG. O rosto de Hazel mudou quando viu o sangue de Anthony escorrer. Como iríamos explicar ao menino aquela reação do amigo? Edward o segurava e Hazel rosnava. Ok, agora eu preciso frisar bem aqui, que não era apenas Hazel... que olhava Anthony com fome. Rosalie e Jasper estava... babando.

- Em, tire-os daqui! Bells, ajude... leve Anthony para meu quarto, ok?

Eu levantei Anthony e subi com ele enquanto Emmet e Alice usavam força para tirar os outros da sala. Fechei a porta e o soltei. Ele me olhava meio que em estado de choque.

- Isso passa, ok? Já estive no seu lugar.

Certo, péssima essa. Nada melhor para falar, Bella?

- O que houve com o Hazel?

- Bem... o Edward vai explicar melhor.

O que eu ia dizer? Ah querido, é que o Hazel é um vampirinho sanguinário, sabe? Mas ele gosta de você...

- Ele estava feio!

- Feio? Eu os acho lindos assim!

- Você já tinha visto ele assim?

Cala a boca Bella, cala a boca.

- Não! Eu estou falando dos desenhos animados.

Hein? De onde veio isso?

- Não entendi...

- Liga não, nem eu entendi.

Ele ficou me olhando confuso e eu olhei para o teto. Espero que Edward não demore muito...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Quando senti que a criança já estava fora de perigo, coloquei Hazel no chão.

- Onde ele está? Onde está Anthony?

O vampiro mirim estava inquieto e rosnava alto, querendo se soltar de minhas mãos.

- Hazel! Chega!

- Me solta!

Resolvi me igualar a ele, e expus meus dentes próximo ao seu rosto.

- Quem manda nessa merda sou eu! Pare!

Ele me olhou assustado e abaixou a cabeça.

- Hazel, você precisa começar a aprender a se controlar. Não dá para você conviver com humanos dessa maneira. Você não tem nenhum controle sobre seu instinto. Como você acha que vampiros passam despercebidos durante tantos séculos?

- Desculpa. Posso ir vê-lo?

- Óbvio que não. Não confio em você ainda. Quando eu achar que está mais calmo, eu te chamo.

- Ok.

Subi as escadas carregando ele junto.

- Vá para seu quarto e fique lá até eu chamar.

Fiquei vendo-o entrar no quarto e fui para o meu. Bella estava sentada na cama ao lado de Anthony. Os dois olhavam para o teto sem conversar. Tinha que ser minha namorada...

- Bells...

Ela se virou para me olhar e vi uma expressão de alívio invadir seu rosto.

- Edward!

- Pegue por favor lá embaixo, algumas coisas para limparmos o machucado dele, ok?

Ela me olhou confusa e se esticou para falar ao meu ouvido.

- Amor, isso não é nenhum plano seu para ficar a sós com ele, é?

- Para que eu ia querer ficaria a sós com ele, Bella?

- Bem, você sabe... sangue... dentes...

Ela fazia mímica, apontando primeiro para Anthony e depois para minha boca. Eu ri daquilo.

- Bells, eu não precisaria te tirar do quarto para isso.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ok, ele nem precisa ficar se sentindo. E daí que eu não poderia impedí-lo de nada e que eu só serviria como palito de dentes nessa ocasião? Ele não pecisava jogar na cara.

- Vou buscar as coisas.

Saí de lá de cara fechada e rezando para encontrar uma criança viva quando voltasse. Antes de ir, eu fiquei com a cara colada na porta, tentando ouvir alguma coisa. E eu ouvi.

- Bella, eu estou te sentindo, meu amor!

- Vai à merda, Edward!

Que saco! Cadê a privacidade quando se namora uma porra de um vampiro? Desci até a cozinha e procurei alguma coisa que servisse para machucados nos armários. Tinha algodão, legal! Mas e os remédios? Era insuportável namorar um vampiro...

- Bem... se não tem cão, a gente caça com gato.

Não tinha mercúrio, nem éter, nem nada que pudesse usar. Peguei uma garrafa de vodka que encontrei. Quando saí da cozinha, esbarrei em Hazel que tinha descido correndo.

- Bella!

- Você está melhor? Mais... tranquilo?

- Estou! Só não conta para o Edward que eu estou aqui, ok?

- Como assim?

Ele levitou e veio cochichar no meu ouvido.

- É que ele mandou eu ficar no quarto e sair só quando ele mandasse.

- Entendi. Um castigo, né?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- E então você não deveria estar lá no quarto?

- Eu estou! É só você não falar nada...

Ele me olhou com aquela cara que só Lestat sabia fazer.

- Ok, não falo nada...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Me sentei ao lado de Anthony e tentei ignorar seu corte no braço.

- Ei campeão, está doendo muito?

- Não. Eu sou macho.

Eu ri daquela convicção.

- Ok, não estou dizendo que não é. Mas machos também podem sentir dor, sabe? Não é nenhuma vergonha.

Ele deu de ombros.

- O que houve com Hazel?

- Hazel... estava passando mal. Ele fica estranho quando ele vê sangue, sabe? É um tipo de doença. Mas não se preocupe que ele já está bem agora.

O pequeno franziu a testa para me olhar.

- Mas ele tinha dentes de vampiro! Eu vi!

Por que crianças tinham que ser tão insuportáveis?

- Dentes de vampiro? Anthony, que bobagem... você já está crescido para acreditar nessas coisas... imagina seus amigos da escola se souberem disso? Vão rir de você e te chamar de bobo, nerd, essas coisas...

Ele fechou a cara e abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu não sou! Mas eu vi, tenho certeza...

- Ok, conte a eles então. Mas depois não venha me pedir ajuda.

O garoto me olhou apavorado e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não vou falar nada. Mas eu acho que eu vi...

- Tá vendo só? Antes você tinha certeza, agora você acha. Nem você mesmo sabe o que viu...

Eu fiz cara de decepção e levantei da cama.

- Eu lembro quando era criança e contei aos meus amigos que tinha visto o Pé Grande.

- Mas Pé Grande não existe!

- Exatamente... mas eu achava que ele existia.

Anthony começou a cair na gargalhada.

- Que burro, cara! Pé Grande!

- Pois é... é assim mesmo que seus amigos iriam reagir... "Que burro, Anthony, vampiros!"

Bella tinha voltado mas não entrou no quarto. Estava com o ouvido colado na porta. Ela não aprendia...

**Post feito por Anthony.**

Eu não consegui escutar quase nada da conversa dos dois, mas provavelmente Edward já deveria ter contado o "segredinho" dos Cullens e de Hazel. Imaginação de criança é muito fértil, o Anthony com certeza não iria deixar essa passar.

Entrei no quarto e encontrei Anthony dando gargalhadas altas com Edward. Eu perdi alguma piada?

- Anthony, você não está nenhum pouco assustado? - Eu perguntei, sentando ao lado do garoto.

- Assustado porque? - Ele perguntou, curioso.

- Bom, quando eu descobri que Edward era um vampiro, eu pensei que ele iria me matar. Mas não, ele não vive sem mim. - Eu respondi, sorrindo.

Edward me olhou furioso. Er... Eu fiz alguma coisa?

- Yay! Eu sabia! - Gritou Anthony - Eu sabia que eram dentes de verdade!

- Bella! - Edward gritou.

- Então, er.. você.. não contou EDWARD? - Eu perguntei.

- Não Bella, eu não tinha contado... ainda. - Ele respondeu.

Edward me olhava com uma cara de lunático. Eu senti medo.

- Anthony, espere aqui.

Ele me puxou pelo braço e saímos do quarto. Andamos pelo corredor e entramos na biblioteca.

- Ops.

- Ops? Só isso que você tem a dizer?

- Edward, eu achei que você tivesse contado... eu vi os dois rindo...

- Desde quando eu contaria isso a alguém e ficaria rindo?

Ok, pensando assim, realmente não tinha lógica. mas na hora eu não vi por esse lado.

- Bem... amor... agora já era.

Ele continuava de cara amarrada. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e passei os braços pelo seu pescoço.

- Ou você pode dizer que eu sou louca!

- Isso todo mundo já sabe, Bella! Vamos voltar... quero ver como está a reação dele.

Voltamos ao quarto de Edward e encontramos Anthony de frente para o espelho, mostrando os dentes para seu reflexo.

- Eu sou um vampiro! Vou te matar seu lerdo!

OMG. O menino incorporou!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu não creio que estava vendo aquilo. Tinha um ser na frente do espelho, se achando um dos meus.

- Anthony...

Ele se virou assustado e sem-graça.

- O-Oi.

- O que está fazendo?

- Me acostumando...

- Você sabe que aquilo que a Bella falou era brincadeira, certo?

Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Não caio nessa! Só agora eu me toquei o motivo de vocês serem branquelões assim!

- Eu não gosto de sol.

Ele riu da minha cara e veio me cutucar.

- E por que você é tão duro? E Hazel também, e Emmet e todos! Vai, pode me morder!

Eu o olhei sério. Eu ia matar Bella, e não no bom sentido.

- Ei, eu posso ter um caixão?

- Eles não usam caixão...

Mas por que minha namorada continuava falando merda?

- Bells...

- Ok, vou esperar lá embaixo.

Ela saiu e Anthony continuava sorrindo.

- Mas a gente vira morcego, né?

- A gente?

- Vocês vão me morder, não vão? Eu agora sei o segredo de vocês e posso espalhar por aí!

Eu nunca em todos esses anos vi alguém tão eufórico para morrer.

- Anthony, isso não é parque de diversões. Ok. nós somos vampiros e não vou mais esconder de você. Mas ninguém aqui vai morder uma criança.

- Não sou criança, ok? Vou fazer 12 anos daqui a pouco.

- Resumindo... criança.

- Eu garanto que se eu pedir, o Hazel me morde.

Eu tinha que botar ordem nesse lugar. Rosnei com os dentes expostos e o levantei pelo pescoço.

- Você sabe o que eu bebo, Anthony?

Ele agora estava assustado, me olhando com olhos arregalados.

- Sei...

- Sangue. O seu e de qualquer outro mortal. E nem sempre eu deixo a vítima se transformar...

Rosnei mais alto agora e toquei seu pescoço com meus dentes.

- Tem certeza que quer isso? Cuidado que seu desejo pode virar realidade.

- Não... melhor deixar para outro dia...

Eu consegui o que queria e o coloquei de volta no chão. Ele me olhou ainda assustado.

- Mas eu quero ser vampiro. Um dia, ok?

- Um dia. Pode ser.

Eu abri a porta e nós saímos do quarto. Esqueci de dizer, que Bella ficou o tempo todo com o ouvido grudado na porta.

- Você é patética amor...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Assunto resolvido, Edward resolveu me levar para casa. Ele estava dirigindo quando fechou a cara.

- O que foi?

- Tem alguém nos seguindo.

Eu me virei para olhar e vi um carro vermelho bem lá atrás.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

Ele pisou no acelerador e eu grudei no banco. Quem estaria nos seguindo em Forks?

- Sabe quem é?

- Não.

Ele virou numa esquina, acelerando mais, porém o carro continuou na nossa cola. Edward freou, fazendo o carro bater na nossa traseira. Ele saiu rápido do carro.

- Fica aqui!

Ele saiu puto e eu saí atrás. Abriu a porta do carro vermelho e puxou uma loira lá de dentro. Ow. Buffy.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu não acreditei quando vi quem era. O que a caçadora fazia me seguindo?

- Oi. Desculpa pela batida, ok? Você parou de repente!

Ela disfarçava bem, né? Bem, pelo menos ela achava isso.

- Estava me seguindo?

- Eu? Claro que não!

- Mãe!

Eu ouvi uma voz fina vindo de dentro do carro e olhei lá para dentro. Era a menina que eu tinha visto com ela e o vampiro. Percebi uma reação de preocupação no rosto de Buffy.

- Sua filha?

- Sim.

- Linda garota.

Ela me olhou nada feliz.

- Minha filha não tem nada a ver com nenhum assunto que diz respeito a mim ou meu trabalho. Entende o que digo?

- Claro! Está falando sobre a biblioteca, certo?

- Desculpe, mas estou atrasada. Não posso ficar conversando.

Eu a deixei entrar no carro e fiquei olhando ela dar ré e sair pelo outro lado da rua. Pelo menos eu já sabia onde atingir Buffy, caso fosse necessário.

- Pode me explicar o que está fazendo do lado de fora do carro, amor?

- Hein?

Bella tinha saído do carro, só porque eu mandei ela ficar lá dentro. Ela entrou rapidinho quando eu lançei um olhar mortal a ela.

- Então, o que vocês conversaram?

- Marquei de jantar com ela...

- Hein?

Porra... eu me estressava às vezes, sabe?

- O que você acha que conversamos, amor? Trocamos indiretas, só isso. E descobri que ela tem uma filha.

- Filha? Como descobriu?

- A menina estava no carro. É a garota que nós vimos na casa da Buffy.

- Ow. Interessante.

- Muito. Uma carta na manga.

- Como assim?

- Ela agora sabe que eu sei da menina. Mães geralmente colocam a cria sempre em primeiro lugar. E eu imagino que Buffy seja inteligente.

- Edward, você não chegou a cogitar a hipótese de fazer algo com a criança, certo?

Eu olhei sério para Bella. Às vezes ela esquecia quem eu era.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas.

- Edward!

- Bella, em nenhum momento eu lhe disse que era o moçinho da história.

Ela se ajeitou no carro e ficou o caminho todo olhando pela janela. Era chato dizer-lhe isso, mas era a verdade. Nada nem ninguém me faria mal sem que eu pudesse revidar.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Edward realmente conseguiu me assustar. Pensar em fazer mal a uma pobre crianca?

- Edward, espero que voce nao faca nenhuma loucura...

- Tipo?

- Voce sabe muito bem...

Ele me olhou serio e depois abriu um sorriso.

- Bells, so vai acontecer algo, se ela der o primeiro passo. Caso ela fique na dela, nada acontece.

- Edward... por acaso aquela crianca, tem algo a ver com aquele vampiro?

Ele ficou me olhando pensativo.

- Nao sei, mas a menina nao e normal.

- Vampira?

- Nao senti nada nela que diga ser vampira... nao e igual a Hazel, sabe?

- Sei. Morta?

- Menos Bella.

- Ue... eu ja conheci vampiros e lobisomens... nao duvido de ver fantasmas e duendes por ai...

- Serio amor, voce tem serios problemas!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Quando cheguei em casa fui direto para o quarto de Alice. Ela me esperava com um sorrisinho besta no rosto.

- Desembucha, vai.

- O que?

- Anda Alice! Acho alguma coisa sobre Buffy?

- Talvez...

Fechei minha cara para ela. Ô garota chantagista!

- O que você quer, Alice?

- Diz que sou foda...

- Você é foda!

- Obrigada! Também acho!

Ela sorriu e pulou de alegria.

- Descobri algumas coisas. Buffy já namorou dois vampiros, sabia disso?

- Não.

- Pois é. Angel e Spike.

- Tem foto deles?

- Não. Mas tenho informações sobre os dois.

- Ok, deixa ver se eu entendi. A caça-vampiros namorou dois... vampiros?

- Exatamente.

- Irônico...

- E um deles, parece ter sérios problemas de personalidade. Ele já foi bom, já foi o cão chupando manga... enfim, cada hora o menino está de um jeito. E o outro, parece que é totalmente louco...

- Algum deles é alto e moreno?

- Pela descrição, poderia ser o primeiro que citei. Mas eu vou descobrir o nome dele.

- Consiga isso ainda para esse século, pode ser? Ah... e Buffy tem uma filha.

Ela me olhou com cara de "e daí?".

- A menina não é normal... digo, não parece ser totalmente humana.

Alice arregalou os olhos para mim.

- Vampira?

- Não! Mas nem imagino o que seja...

- Bem, pode ser uma morta-viva.

- Qual o seu problema e da Bella?

- Hein?

Mulheres... só pensam merda! Saí do quarto sem responder Alice.

- Fala bro!

- Bro?

- Nova gíria que estou testando!

- Vai à merda Emmett!

- Tem mulher por lá?

Meu irmão era irritante.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu estava deitada no meu quarto quando senti mãos frias no meu braço. Era Edward que

tinha entrado pela janela e me olhava sorrindo.

- Saudades?

- Muitas.

- Exagerada... nem ficamos muitas horas separados.

- Mas sinto saudades só em dar tchau a você.

Ele se abaixou para me beijar e deitou em cima de mim. Já estava sentindo falta do contato próximo do corpo dele.

- Sabe o que me deu vontade?

- Hum?

- De comer...

- Desde quando?

- Desde agora...

Estranho. Edward com fome de comida?

- Ok... o que você quer?

- Isabella Swan.

Hein? Ele sorria torto.

- Tem alimento melhor do que esse?

Edward mordeu os lábios e veio beijar meu pescoço. O calafrio percorreu meu corpo quando ele levou a mão até minha virilha exposta pela camisola curta.

- E então Bellls? Vai se servir para mim?

Mas que pergunta besta! Eu já estava na bandeja ali para ele!

- Edward Cullen... cala a boca e me come logo!

Ele riu e arrancou minha calcinha. Ele sorriu e abaixou a calça, puxando minhas pernas e colocando-as em cima do seu quadril.

- Só se você implorar.

- Edward... não é hora para isso!

- É sim. Sempre é.

Como eu detestava meu namorado.

- Ok. Por favor, amor.

- Isso é implorar? Só se for no seu mundo, né?

Ele tinha agora uma cara de safado irresistível. Eu sentia ele roçar em mim de propósito, só para me deixar louca. Estava na entradinha...

- Edward...

- O que?

- Anda!

- Não funciono como monossílabas.

- Caralho Edward, me penetra logo, porra!

Ele gargalhou e me beijou.

- Nervosinha amor?

- Você me estressa!

Ele lambeu meu pescoço e investiu contra mim, me abrindo mais um pouco. Senti minhas costas desgrudarem da cama quando ele estocou rápido e de uma vez só. Aquilo era simplesmente... magnífico. Edward mantinha o ritmo num vai-e-vém cheio de cadência, sempre tirando tudo para voltar a penetrar. Ele amava fazer isso para me ver gemer e suplicar por mais.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bells mordia a boca e ofegava embaixo de mim, seu corpo suado era um verdadeiro paraíso tropical. Eu investia devagar, sentindo cada pedaço do seu interior, cada contração. Cada vez que ela se contraía e apertava meu membro, eu me sentia nas nuvens.

- Vem cá.

Levantei e puxei ela para meu colo, encaixando-a novamente em mim. Ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço afim de se segurar enquanto era penetrada comigo em pé. Eu segurava seu quadril enquanto a fazia quicar em mim, gemendo e me arranhando. Senti meu corpo todo vibrar e meu gozo inundá-la. Bella tremeu e contraiu os músculos, desfalecendo logo em seguida no meu colo.

- Viu como vale a pena implorar, amor?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Acordei e olhei para o despertador. Estava de madrugada ainda. Edward não estava no quarto, mas vi que a janela estava aberta. Fui até ela e olhei para baixo. Nada.

- Edward?

- Estou no telhado.

Namorado normal quando some, vai para a cozinha ou para o banheiro. O meu vai para o telhado. Céus!

- Fazendo o que?

- Nada. Pensando. Quer vir?

- Não... está frio.

Ele saltou para dentro do quarto, dando um encontrão em mim.

- Bells! Não pare na entrada da janela senão machuco você uma hora dessas!

- Ah sim. Eu sempre esqueço que a janela é passagem...

Ele revirou os olhos e me puxou para a cama.

- Sentiu minha falta?

- Senti... do seu cheiro, do seu corpo... ah. Tudo, né?

- Como eu consegui nascer tão gostoso, né?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela me acariciou com um de seus socos. Eu adorava esses carinhos dela. Brinquei com uma mecha de seu cabelos nos dedos enquanto mordia sua orelha, passando a mão pela barriga dela.

- Quer um segundo round?

Ela riu e trouxe as mãos para meus cabelos, agarrando-os.

- Ai ai ai! Bells!

- Desculpa!

Ela largou rápido, de olhos arregalados.

- Te machuquei?

- Caiu no 1º de abril amor!

Levei outro soco carinhoso.

- Louco! Nem estamos em abril! Não me assuste mais assim.

- Eu sei que não... mas me deu vontade.

Eu queria ficar apenas ligado em Bella, mas minha cabeça de vez em quando dispersava em direção à caça-vampiros.

- Está calado... e ainda por cima estava pensando lá no telhado... o que você tem?

- Só estou tentando dissolver essas perguntas sem respostas na minha cabeça.

- Sobre?

- Essa história toda de Buffy, filha e o vampiro. Alice descobriu algumas coisas, mas não foram suficientes.

- Alice sabe sobre o vampiro?

- Sim, mas não sabe o nome... como vou procurar coisas sobre ele sem saber o nome?

Ela me olhou preocupada.

- Relaxa amor, não se estresse com isso. Deixa para mim. Não deve ser difícil achar um vampiro que tenha dupla personalidade...

- Como assim?

- Bem, Alice disse que esse cara já namorou Buffy. Mas ele era bom e ficou ruim por um tempo... não sei ao certo.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Tipo, como se ele tivesse mudado de humor? Ele voltou a ser bom depois?

- Acho que sim.

- Edward, eu acho, não tenho certeza... que estamos falando de Angel.

Hein? Olhei-a surpreso.

- Que Angel?

- Quando eu descobri sobre você, eu li muita coisa na internet sobre vampiros... e li sobre esse Angel. Ele meio que era terrível, aí sofreu uma maldição e ganhou alma de novo, e ficou bom. Depois ele quebrou a tal maldição e voltou a ser ruim.

- Não entendi porra nenhuma, Bells.

- Ok, esquece isso. Mas ele deve ser o nosso vampiro. Angel. E realmente a descrição bate com ele.

Inacreditável que a minha namorada estranha estava descobrindo a charada. Inacreditável.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Credo, Edward estava me olhando que nem um maníaco agora. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios e sorriu.

- Acho que você merece uma recompensa, amor...

- Mereço?

Opa! Deixa eu pedir então!

- A máquina de lavar não está muito boa Edward... e é cara. Então, aceito isso como recompensa.

Ele riu alto e passou a mão pelos cabelos irritantes.

- Te dou a máquina em outra ocasião. Mas não é desse tipo de recompensa que estou falando. É desse aqui...

Ele veio tocando minha coxa e subindo para a virilha. Puxou o elástico da minha calçinha e soltou. Ele adorava me irritar.

- Quer em pé, sentada ou deitadinha, amor?

- Quer me irritar mesmo, Edward? Tanto faz! Contanto que me pegue logo!

Ele sorriu torto e deitou me puxando sobre seu corpo.

- Hoje quero ficar parado... a ação fica por sua conta!

- E isso é recompensa desde quando?

- Amor... desde que eu esteja deixando você observar esse corpinho que papai do céu desenhou...

Ele sorriu e piscou. Irritante.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Tirei sua camisola, apreciando a paisagem de seu corpo sentado no meu. Passei o dedo pelo elástico da calcinha.

- Quer que eu arrebente?

- Não! Estou ficando sem lingerie já!

Ela levantou para tirar a maldita calcinha. Tinha que ser minha namorada. Fiquei esperando por ela, que voltou sorridente.

- Agora sim!

- Fico feliz que não esteja com pressa amor.

Ia fazê-la sofrer só por causa disso! Ela subiu de novo em mim, abaixando minha calça e revelando o Jr. que já estava a ponto de bala. Ela mordeu os lábios como quem gostava do que via. Peguei-a pela cintura, encaixando-a devagar nele e deixei ela descer.

- Me avise quando acabar o serviço...

Ela me deu um tapa e depois apoiou as mãos no meu peito, subindo e descendo lentamente. Aquela visão dela cavalgando em mim... era simplesmente esplêndida! Bells jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo um pouco e mexendo comigo dentro. Começei a ajudá-la, segurando seu quadril para movê-la melhor.

Enquanto eu a subia e descia em meu membro, ela vinha para frente e para trás, me arranhando a barriga.

- Edward... você... é... mau.

- Sou mesmo... eu sei... mais rápido então!

Ela riu ofegante e aumentou o ritmo, suando. Bella começou a dar pequenos gemidinhos de tesão, me deixando louco. Acariciei e brinquei com seus mamilos ali na minha frente e desci para seu umbigo, indo mais abaixo e roçando o dedo em seu sexo. Ela gemeu alto dessa vez, rebolando com vontade em cima de mim.

Segurei-me na cabeceira da cama quando senti o orgasmo chegando e me aliviando dentro dela.

- Vai amor... vai Bells...

- Ow...

Movimentei-a mais rápido, no meu ritmo dessa vez, e ela simplesmente não conseguiu nem falar, só gemer. Seu corpo se contraiu e a senti comprimindo o Jr. maravilhosamente.

- Gostosa!

- Seu frouxo! Foi rápido demais!

Hein?


	35. Chapter 35

**A**hm.. Oi para todos**(a)**, sou eu , **L**arissa**S**punk, que estou

atualizando e postando as **F**ic's para a **K**ells

**B**js e **B**oa **L**eitura!

**

* * *

Capitulo 35 **

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Como assim minha namorada me chamou de frouxo? Frouxo?

- Está tudo bem, Bells?

- Sim, né.

- Sou frouxo então?

- Um pouco. Quando tava ficando bom...

Eu ia castigá-la por isso. Ela ia ficar tipo, uma semana tendo orgasmos múltiplos até implorar para eu parar.

- O castigo pode vir lento, mas virá.

- O que isso quer dizer, Edward?

- Nada. Deixa quieto.

- Foi uma ameaça?

- Claro que não. Apenas um aviso.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele parecia irritadinho. Eu gostava disso, pois cansei de só eu ficar irritada.

- Ok... talvez da próxima vez você consiga alongar a situação...

- Talvez.

Eu ri da sua cara de macho com o orgulho ferido.

- Amor, deixa para lá. Foi bom, ok?

- Ok.

Levantei para ir ao banheiro e o deixei lá deitado. Tinha um gostosinho na minha cama. Abri a porta do banheiro e... OMG.

- Jake! Sai daí! Sai!

- Bells?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Tinha ouvido Bella gritar e fui ver o que era. Que nojento... Jake bebendo água da privada.

- Ow Jake... você agora acabou com sua vida social, amigo... nenhuma cadela irá te querer.

Bella me olhou revirando os olhos.

- Ele um dia vai cruzar, certo? Ou vocês pretendem deixar o pobre coitado morrer virgem?

- Edward, cachorro não tem que querer. Eles nem sentem falta disso!

Não? Jake agora estava rosnando para ela. Não, né?

- Aí o que você arranjou...

- Sai Jake! Seu porco!

- Podemos voltar ao quarto, amor?

- Ele não quer sair... pega ele, Edward.

- Eu não! Ele está contaminado agora.

- Edward!

Ok. Peguei o monte de pulgas e micróbios e coloquei no corredor.

- Vai em paz, amigo...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Realmente eu não sabia quem era mais patético. Jake ou Edward, que falava com o cachorro como se ele fosse gente.

- Edward, vem...

- Já vou. Estou só esperando para ver se ele vai se suicidar.

- Suicidar por quê?

- Ora, ele acabou de descobrir que vai morrer virgem, Bells!

- Edward, ou você entra agora nesse quarto, ou o virgem a morrer será você!

- Amor, eu não sou virgem...

- Voltará a ser se eu entrar em greve!

Ele entrou e fechou a porta.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella estava super espertinha nesses últimos meses. Acho que ela aprendeu métodos de tortura com Alice e Rosalie, só pode ser... Nós passamos o dia todo juntos, mas de noite, minha sede era maior.

- Bells, vou precisar caçar hoje.

- Jura? Vai demorar?

Ela estava sentada em meu colo, na cama, com as pernas gostosas em volta do meu corpo.

- Adoro quando você finge que esquece da calcinha, amor...

Fui acariciado por seu soco delicado.

- Não fingi droga nenhuma!

- Ok. Então, não devo demorar não...

- Tudo bem... se quiser vir para cá depois, pode vir.

Nos despedimos e fui para o carro. Iria aonde hoje? Cansei de pensar e dirigi em direção à Port Angeles mesmo. O movimento lá era maior e as pessoas não me conheciam. Parei o carro numa esquina bem movimentada de adolescentes e me afastei um pouco, por um caminho de pedras em direção a uma rua estreita. Lá no final da rua, tinham duas garotas conversando, como quem esperavam por alguma pessoa buscá-las ali. Serve eu?

- Boa noite, moças.

Uma delas me olhou enquanto a outra fingiu não ouvir. Mulheres adoravam fazer isso... puro charme.

- Oi.

- Vocês sabem que é perigoso ficar aqui essa hora, né?

A mais séria então virou-se para mim e falou ríspida.

- Sabemos, obrigada.

E virou a cara. Ah coisinha fofa, você vai ser a primeira. Me aproximei mais delas e sorri. Ponto para mim. As duas se perderam pelo meu olhar fixo nelas.

- Vai... nos... fazer...

- Compa-panhia?

- Claro.

Foi apenas um sussurro, o necessário para fazê-las gelarem. A antipática mordeu os lábios e me olhou dos pés à cabeça. Fui totalmente secado nesse olhar.

- Se vocês quiserem eu posso dar uma carona para vocês. Querem?

- É que... estamos... esperando pela nossa... prima.

A mais simpática acotovelou a outra.

- Que nos ligou dizendo que vai se atrasar. Então não há problema em pegar carona nenhuma...

Eu sorri vitorioso.

- Por aqui então.

Levei-as em direção a um beco que ficava logo numa descida da rua, me certificando de não ter ninguém vendo.

- Nossa, você parou o carro num lugar desses?

- Foi o único lugar que tinha vaga disponível...

Bobinhas. Quando entramos no beco, eu parei um pouco atrás delas. Expus meus dentes e olhos negros, que agora elas viam ao virarem-se para mim.

- Não gritem!

Elas gritaram. Mulheres nunca conseguem obedecer uma ordem. Saco! Calei as duas com minhas mãos, empurrando-as contra a parede do beco.

- Shhh! Vou ser rápido, prometo. E estou com pressa, minha namorada está me esperando.

Imobilizei a simpática enquanto atacava primeiro a nojentinha que antes tinha me desprezado. Vamos ver agora com quantos paus se faz uma canoa. Furei a pele do seu pescoço com meus caninos afiados e suguei. Ela me socou forte, como se eu sentisse algo. Ali eu não fui misericordioso. Suguei com vontade e sem parar, até seu corpo desfalecer em minhas mãos. Soltei-a, deixando a morena cair sem vida no chão. Sua amiga me olhou desesperada, prevendo seu futuro.

- Vamos para a sobremesa, agora?

- Só por cima do meu cadáver!

Hein? Me virei para olhar quem tinha a ousadia de falar assim comigo. E levei um chute na cara. Era Buffy.

Tudo bem que era uma mulher, mas posso dizer que a vadia eram bem forte. Seu chute me fez cambalear um pouco. Claro que não foi o suficiente para me jogar no chão ou me machucar. Até porque... eu nunca me machucava. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. O que importa é que minha sobremesa estava correndo pelo beco escuro e eu tinha contas para acertar com uma loira anã.

- Mas que surpresa!

Sorri enquanto ajeitava minha blusa. Ela sorriu cínica e em posição de ataque.

- Achou que nunca fôssemos nos cruzar por aí? EDWARD C-U-L-L-E-N?

- Como me achou em Forks?

- Como te achei? Nem sabia da sua existência! Me mudei para cá por achar que no fim do mundo eu não encontraria vampiros! Mas não, vocês sempre têm que me atazanar a vida!

Céus, como ela fala! A matraca não parava de mexer a boca. Estava me dando sono.

- Bem, sinto lhe informar, mas a cidade é pequena demais para nós dois.

- Com certeza. Mas você vai morrer hoje, então... eu vou ganhar um espaço, querido.

Eu ia o que? Hilária.

- Buffy... Bufy... Me diz uma coisa. Seu namorado vampiro sabe que você mata os da raça dele? Ou preciso dizer... SEUS namorados vampiros.

Ela fechou a cara sem-graça, não esperando que eu soubesse tanto de sua vida.

- Não se meta onde não foi chamado! E Angel não é que nem... vocês.

- Angel, né? Então Bella estava certa.

- Sobre?

- Não interessa. Façamos assim. Eu vou embora, você vai embora, e a gente vive em paz. Que tal?

Ela me olhou pensativa, e eu esperei, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Desculpe, Edward... mas eu prefiro te matar mesmo. Nada de ficar convivendo em paz, sabe? Eu não sou muito paciente para essas coisas, e daqui a pouco você vai começar a aparecer lá em casa para fazer amidas e ach...

- Porra, cala a boca! Prefiro lutar do que ouvir você tagarelar!

- Ah. Ok.

Ela balançou a cabeça e veio para cima de mim. Pobre coitada. Torci sua perna fina no ar, levando-a de costas ao chão. Pensam que a loira baixinha se afetou? Lá vinha ela de novo. E Bella me esperando em casa...

- Podemos fazer isso mais rápido?

A loira correu na minha direção e deu uma pirueta no ar, tentando me acertar no peito. Eu continuei parado e puxei a perna dela quando quase tocou em mim. Ela caiu de novo.

- Você anda vendo muito Matrix, não é?

Buffy me olhou com raiva e levantou de novo. Vamos explicar para ela.

- Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa. Você me chutou a cara porque eu estava distraído. Fora isso, você nem conseguirá encostar em mim direito, entende?

- Isso é o que você pensa!

Mulheres! Sempre achando que sabem mais que os homens. Suspirei e encostei na parede do beco.

- Ok... eu espero você desistir. Pode vir.

Ela franziu a testa e veio de novo em cima de mim. Saco. Ok, Edward, vamos acabar com essa palhaçada logo! Dei-lhe um soco no meio do estômago que a fez voar longe, levantando logo em seguida e correndo de novo na minha direção. Essa garota gosta de apanhar? Imobilizei seus braços e acotoveilei seu rosto, peguei-a pela cintura e girei, tacando-a contra a parede. Ela caiu e me olhou surpresa. Hora de se mandar, Edward... não vale a pena ficar aqui perdendo tempo.

- Nos vemos outro dia, quem sabe?

Deixei-a ali e saí do beco, entrando discretamente no carro e voltando para a casa de Bella.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Já estava dormindo quando Edward chegou fazendo barulho.

- Antes que você pergunte, sim, você me acordou.

- Nossa, quanto amor no coração!

- Por que demorou tanto?

- Bem, porque eu tive que comer e bater...

- Hein?

Sentei rápido na cama esfregando os olhos. Comer? Comer no sentido se alimentar mesmo né?

- Explique-se melhor, Edward!

- Estava lá sugando um sangue gostoso quando Buffy apareceu.

- Buffy? Ela te viu... fazendo...

- Amor, ela já sabia que eu era vampiro, quando me viu pela primeira vez.

- Mesmo assim... e aí? O que houve? Você se machucou?

- Olha para minha cara, Bells.

Olhei. Ele estava sério. Ah tá, era sarcasmo, era?

- Você a matou?

- Claro que não. Ela é bem forte... não mais do que eu, mas é uma adversária à altura.

Levantei e abraçei ele.

- Não gosto de pensar em você se machucando...

- Menos amor... muito menos...

- Sério, Edward! Você fica se achando o fodão, até encontrar alguém melhor por aí.

- Bella, não tem melhor.

Ele me beijou e mordeu minha boca, se afastando e tirando a camisa.

- Vou tomar um banho. Estou com cheiro de beco.

Ele saiu do quarto e foi para o banheiro. Cheiro de beco? Desconhecia isso.

Esperei um pouco e então fui atrás dele. Edward estava tomando banho quando entrei no banheiro, bem devagar para não ser notada.

- Vai vir aqui ou vai ficar olhando?

Eu esqueço sempre que não dá para se esconder dele. Maldito!

- Vou entrar nada. Nem quero tomar banho...

- Quem falou em banho, Bells? Eu estou tomando banho... você iria tomar... bem, deixa para lá.

- Edward!

Ele riu e abriu a porta do box, me mostrando seu corpo nu. Céus, como resistir?

- Vem ou não vem?

- Estou indo!

Nem tive tempo de tirar a camisola.

- Vem assim mesmo, Bells.

Fui puxada pela cintura, batendo contra seu corpo duro, enquanto ele me encostava na parede e a água caía no meu rosto.

- Já te falei que fica linda assim, molhada?

- Não lembro, mas pode falar...

Ele sorriu e mordeu minha boca, olhando com cara de safado para minha camisola branca que já estava transparente. Edward abaixou o rosto e me beijou os seios por cima do tecido, circulando a língua em volta dos meus mamilos.

- Adoro roupa branca, sabia?

Ele piscou e foi levantando minha camisola, me deixando só de calcinha.

- Terminou o banho, amor?

- Não... pensei que você pudesse terminá-lo para mim.

Edward pedindo banho? Isso era novidade.

- Posso passar sabão com a língua?

Ele riu e sussurrou no meu ouvido, me imprensando na parede e roçando entre minhas pernas.

- Safadinha você, amor...

Alisei suas costas enquanto ele estava encostado em mim, desci até sua bunda rígida e brinquei um pouco por lá. Ele mexia contra meu corpo, gemendo no meu ouvido e mordendo minha orelha.

- Gostosa!

- Gostoso!

- Seja criativa, Bells...

- Cala a boca, Edward!

Ele me puxou pela cintura e me virou de costas, me colocando bem embaixo do chuveiro.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Deslizei a mão pela sua barriga molhada com a água gelada e acariciei seu sexo por cima do pano da calcinha ensopada. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no meu peito e gemeu baixinho o meu nome. Brinquei um pouco com seu clitóris roçando o dedo ainda por cima do pano enquanto passava meu membro pelas suas coxas e bunda.

- Edward... me possua...

- Daqui a pouco. Deixa eu brincar um pouquinho antes.

Segurei seu corpo ainda de costas para mim e enfiei a mão por dentro da calcinha, brincando com seus lábios quente e molhados, passando os dedos por eles e colocando dentro dela. Bella levantou um braço para puxar-me pelos cabelos, arfando e se contorcendo.

- Quer mais, Bells?

- Quero... te quero.

Virei-a de frente para mim e peguei-a no colo, colocando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, enquanto beijava seus ombros.

- Também te quero... sempre quero...

Puxei sua calcinha para o lado e penetrei-a, fazendo-a cravar suas unhas no meu pescoço, o que me deu mais tesão e me fez tirar rápido para entrar de novo, devagar...

- Gosta assim?

Ela já estava ofegante e boquiaberta, tentando pronunciar algumas palavras.

- Gos...to.

Eu estocava lentamente para torturá-la, aproveitando para apertar sua bunda não tão grande, mas perfeita para minhas mãos. Desci minha boca pelo seu queixo e lambi com força seu pescoço, jogando a cabeça dela para trás. Bella apertava forte as pernas em mim enquanto eu a movimentava pelo quadril.

- Você tem... um plano...

Eu ria da sua tentativa de respirar. Beijei-a enquanto ela falava, mordendo sua boca quente e lambendo suas bochechas.

- Maligno... de me... matar.

- Tenho mesmo, né?

Bella desceu as mãos pelas minhas costas, me puxando mais para si.

- Vem mais... rápido, Edward...

Mais rápido? Não sei por que ela pedia se quase morria quando eu aumentava o ritmo. Ok, bombei mais rápido para atendê-la. Seu corpo chocava-se no meu, fazendo um barulho molhado magnífico. Ela me soltou e precisei segurá-la bem para não cair. Bella jogou o corpo todo para trás, confiando apenas as pernas em volta da minha cintura. A visão dos seios balançando com o vai-evém foi esplêndida, e me inclinei um pouco para sugar-lhe aquelas duas maravilhas.

- Eu vou...

Eu já sabia exatamente quando ela estava para chegar ao orgasmo. Bella saía de órbita e fechava os olhos.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

A fricção do seu membro em mim já me deixava zonza, prevendo o orgasmo chegar. Ele saía e entrava rápido e perfeitamente, e eu sentia seu membro pulsante me invadindo a cada estocada. Fechei os olhos e deixei meu corpo estremecer e meus músculos contraírem. A água que caía no meu rosto misturava-se ao pouco da baba que saiu da minha boca. Transa com Edward para ver se você também não vai babar...

- Delícia... quer me sentir explodindo em você?

Ele ainda me perguntava isso?

- Claro.

Falei com a força que ainda me restava e senti seu gozo me invadir gelado, me estremecendo e me fazendo desabar por completo nos braços dele. Nos beijamos e Edward me puxou mais para seu corpo, sem me soltar.

- Quero tomar banho juntinho assim.

- Posso ficar para sempre no seu colo...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Segurei-a no colo mais um pouco e fiquei ali com ela debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água escorrer por nossos corpos. A beijei, aproveitando o cansaço dela para poder ser bem devagar e sentir o gosto doce daqueles lábios. Ela mesmo desfalecendo nos meus braços, ainda tinha forças para sorrir.

- Você é irritante... Edward Cullen.

- Eu? Por quê?

- Porque me deixa... assim.

- Eu adoro te deixar assim.

Coloquei-a no chão e terminamos nosso banho. Quando saímos do banheiro, enrolados em toalhas, encontramos Jessica no corredor.

- Banho juntos? Vocês não cansam? Parecem coelhos!

- Coelhos somos nós!

Tudo que eu não precisava aturar agora era barata branca, que vinha sorrindo enquanto andava que nem malandro.

- Ok, mas nossa vida sexual não diz respeito a nenhum dos dois!

Bella me puxou pela mão para entrar no quarto, mas barata branca veio junto.

- Diz respeito a partir do momento que eu tenho que ficar no quarto do lado escutando os gemidos!

- James! Tchau!

- Ok, vou deixar vocês dois a sós. Mas não esqueçam... eu escuto tudo.

Me controlei para não arrancar a cabeça da barata. Empurrei ele para fora do quarto e fechei a porta.

- Eu não entendo por que ele passa tanto tempo aqui! Não tem casa não?

- Tem. Mas sei lá... por causa de Angie.

- Casem-se!

- Claro, Edward... super básico.

- Casar? Mas não é esse o plano de todo humano?

Ela me olhou pensativa e deu de ombros.

- Acho que sim. Toda mulher sonha em casar, né?

Toda? Tipo, ela também? Ainda dá tempo de correr, Edward.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Por que Edward me olhava com medo? Falei alguma coisa errada?

- Edward?

- Eu.

- Tudo bem?

- Maravilha.

- Ficou estranho de repente...

- Eu? Que nada!

Ele sentou e ficou olhando para o chão. Surtou?

- Bells... quais são os seus planos... futuros?

- Hein?

- Pretende se formar, casar, ter filhos...?

Ih... surtou mesmo. Homem não pode ouvir a palavra casameto que fica estranho.

- Me formar sim. Casar? Não sei. Não vou dizer que não quero, eu gostaria muito. Mas não é meu principal objetivo não.

- Sei.

- Não vou ter pedir em casamento não, Edward.

- E... ficar igual a mim? Não pensa nisso não?

Tocou na ferida. Eu pensava muito sim. Mas nunca cheguei a nenhuma conclusão.

- Você pensa muito nisso?

- Sempre. Não é fácil para mim ter que viver me controlando...

- Eu sei.

Ele beijou meu pescoço e senti seu hálito frio tocar na minha pele.

- Apesar de amar seu corpo quente...

- E eu o seu corpo frio.

Ele sorriu torto e me beijou na boca. Seus dedos brincavam nos meus cabelos e seus lábios mordiam os meus.

- Ok, estou ficando muito meloso. Parei com essa droga! E ainda não esqueci que você me chamou de frouxo, lembra?

Melhor mudar rápido de assunto, pois a cara dele não estava agradável.

- Que parada é essa de cheiro de beco, Edward?

- Eu estava num beco. Mas a maldita Buffy...

- Nós já sabemos aonde ela mora, não é? Por que não junta os outros e vai atrás dela?

- Porque isso aqui não é festa, Bells. Eu não vou caçar a caça-vampirios. Deixa ela vir até mim. Se ela ficar na dela, eu fico na minha.

- E o vampiro? O... Angel?

- O que tem ele?

- Não vai fazer nada a respeito?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella queria guerra? Ela estava afoita com isso.

- Amor, já disse, vou ficar na minha. Amanhã eu vejo como ela se comporta na faculdade...

- Ok. Quer ver como eu me comporto também?

- Você está ficando safada, Bells...

- Estou? Que bom!

Quando eu quis dizer que minha namorada estava ficando safada, eu não estava brincando, Bells cada dia me surpreendia mais na cama.

- Agora o mocinho promete ficar quietinho?Não vale me tocar. - ela sorriu, e em seus olhos eu vi que ela ia me torturar, e eu estava começando a gostar da idéia.

- O que vai fazer enh?

- Quieto e sem me tocar, se me tocar perde.

- Okey. Prometo não tocar.

Então ela me deixou na cama e entrou meio correndo e tropeçando no alguns minutos.

- Amor você morreu ai dentro? - sério eu estava meio preocupado.

- Cala a boca Edward, já estou indo. - Ela irritada ficava mais sexy.

- Olha Bells eu tenho a eternidade e tal, mais eu gostaria muito que vo...

A minha frase parou ali Bella saiu do banheiro com uma lingerie super sexy, eu fiquei excitado só de ver ela daquele me levantei e fui até ela, quando fui tocá-la.

- Não Edward, seja um bom garoto. - Ela me esqueci que tinha prometido não tocar.

Então ela ligou seu rádio em uma música bem sexy, e começou a dançar, eu não acreditei quando vi, acho que minha namorada estava tendo aulas.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu estava meio nervosa no começo, mais quando vi a cara de tesão que Edward estava eu me soltei, rebolava conforme as batidas da música, passava a mão pelo meu corpo, estava tentando fazer como vi no vídeo do you tube.

- Amor já posso te tocar?

- Ainda não.

Eu percebi que ele estava ficando meio nervoso. Peguei a cadeira e comecei a dançar, eu acho que estava sexy porque Edward estava quase me comendo com os olhos. Então fui para o passo II da dança, comecei a tirar minha lingerie bem lentamente.

- Bells posso tocar agora? - ele estava sentado na cama, de frente comigo.

- Ainda não. - eu pisquei, e mordi de leve meu lábio.

Depois de tirar peça por peça e jogar pra ele, eu ainda seguindo a música, comecei a me acariciar. Passava a mão pelos meus seios apertando de leve os biquinhos, eu estava ficando excitada. Desci uma mão pela minha barriga, passando pela minha coxa, virilha, até que comecei a me masturbar ali na frente dele.

- Bells por favor, posso tocar em você agora? - a voz dele estava suplicante. Ponto pra você Bella.

Eu fingi nem dar ouvidos a ele, e continuei ali em minha brincadeira particular, então percebi que eu gostava no Bad Edward e pela cara dele, o Bad estava louco pra agir.

- Oh! Edward - eu gemi o nome dele, enquanto me masturbava.

E assim como eu imaginei meu Bad me pegou de jeito me jogou na cama, beijando e acariciando cada parte, me fazendo pegar fogo.

- Ah!Isabella vou te ensinar a não brincar com o fogo.

- Me ensina - falei no ouvido dele.

Ele disse algo que não entendi, e depois puxou minhas pernas pra cima dos ombros dele e me penetrou de vez, aquilo me deu dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo, ele investia forte, fazendo meu corpo se mexer com as investidas, eu por minha vez gemia no ouvido dele. Na hora até lembrei do que James havia dito, sobre ele escutar tudo, então soltei um gemido alto.

- OH! EDWARD.- Eu estava suada, e feliz por eu ter conseguido colocar meu plano em prática, sem estragar tudo com meu jeito estabanado.

- Você me enlouquece - ele me dizia enquanto me fazia ver o céu em cada investida mais forte e rápida.

- Eu vou ...eu vou gozar - foi a única coisa que consegui dizer, porque então senti meu corpo tremer, e senti ele gemer ali e ficamos nos acariciando.

- Se eu pudesse morrer do coração, hoje você teria me matado.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Céus! O que Bella tinha em mente? Ver se eu era mesmo imortal? Ficar olhando-a se tocar sem poder encostar nela, tinha sido a coisa mais torturante da minha existência. Ela agora estava relaxada nos meus braços, me olhando docemente.

- Eu posso ficar a eternidade aqui dizendo que te amo.

- Eu também te amo! Seu bobo!

Aquela mulher tinha quebrado todas as minhas barreiras. Justo eu, que sempre fui o que ditava as regras nos relacionamentos. Ok, não relacionamentos exatamente, pois eles nunca duravam. Costumavam ser de um ou dois dias apenas.

- Você sabia que nunca fiquei tanto tempo com alguém?

- Não? Nem quando era humano?

- Nem nessa época. E depois que virei vampiro, piorou...

Surgiu uma ruga na sua testa. Eu beijei aquela depressão.

- Eu geralmente ficava com a mulher, mais para me alimentar mesmo. Depois eu...

- A matava?

- Às vezes.

Ela sorriu e jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

- É, eu sei que sou foda e causo essas reações nas pessoas...

- Você além de safada está ficando um sebo!

- Bem, eu aprendi com o melhor professor!

Ela piscou e mordeu os lábios.

- Gostosa!

Beijei sua barriga quente e deitei a cabeça ali, sentindo sua respiração movimentar seu corpo.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Enfiei os dedos no seu cabelo e fiz cafuné nele, que chegou a fechar os olhos.

- Edward, por que você não consegue dormir, e Lestat consegue?

- Não sei. Nunca descobri.

- Hazel consegue?

- Acho que ele dorme às vezes...

- Queria que você dormisse um dia comigo. De dormir mesmo...

Ele apoiou o queixo na minha barriga e me olhou sereno.

- Eu gostaria muito. Mas enquanto isso não acontece, eu prefiro te ver dormir. Além de ficar linda, o quarto fica num silêncio maravilhoso...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela me acariciou com um soco. Eu amava esses carinhos dela.

- Você me irrita, Edward Cullen!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e ficou me observando

-Vai ficar me olhando? Assim eu não consigo dormir!

-Porque amor?Quer fazer outra coisa?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente pra mim e mordeu o lábio.

-Você não cansa nunca Edward?

-Eu não amor, e você?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu a coloquei em cima de mim e beijei-a, passei a mão por todo seu corpo, delineando-o e fazendo-a arrepiar com meu colocou os dedos no meu cabelo bagunçando-o e me puxando para mais perto para beijá-la, sorri e mordi seu lábio, e fui descendo beijando seu pescoço até chegar nos seus -os e comecei a tocá-los fazendo com que ela ficasse excitada.

-Edward, eu realmente estou cansada, eu não acho que possa agüentar.

-Bella, você não precisa fazer nada.

Eu disse baixinho em seu ela deitada e fiquei em cima, beijei sua barriga formando um caminho até sua boca, e penetrei-a lentamente, fazendo ela soltar gemidos aumentando o ritmo fazendo com que ela delirasse gritando por meu seus músculos contraindo e tive um orgasmo junto a um beijo em sua testa.

-Eu te amo. -eu sussurrei.

-Eu também.

E então ela adormeceu com sua cabeça em meus braços.

Um pouco antes de amanhecer, eu deixei Bella dormindo e fui em casa me arrumar para a faculdade. Antes de entrar no quarto, Hazel apareceu atrás de mim.

- Onde estava, Edward?

- Na casa da Bella.

- Ah tá.

Entrei e ele veio junto. Sombra pequena a minha...

- Vai sair de novo?

- Vou.

- Onde?

Olhei para o pirralho. Virou meu pai ou algo parecido? Ele me olhava super sério, como se estivesse querendo que o filho desse satisfações.

- Vou para a faculdade, Hazel. Coisa que você não sabe o que é.

- Nem nunca vou saber, né?

Ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Acho que a doença da Bella pegou em mim, pois senti pena do garoto. Tomei banho e troquei de roupa, me olhando no espelho.

- Sou irresistível!

Saí do quarto e passei no de Hazel, antes de descer as escadas. Bati na porta e abri. Ele estava sentado na cama olhando pela janela.

- Ei! Quer ir junto?

Ele virou para me olhar, com os olhos brilhando. Balançou rápido a cabeça e pulou da cama.

- Vou me arrumar!

- Não, Hazel... vá assim mesmo!

- Não posso, Edward. Mulher repara em como o homem se veste, sabia?

Eu mereço.

Depois de esperar vinte minutos para o mini príncipe se arrumar, nós descemos.

- Que é isso? Onde Hazel vai?

- Para a faculdade! Edward me convidou!

Alice me olhou curiosa e levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Vai levá-lo?

- Vou... para ele distrair um pouco.

- Edward, não sou criança para ser distraído!

- Ah que cute cute do tio!

Emmet chegou para irritar o garoto. Eu o olhei com raiva. Imaginei seu pescoço jorrando sangue na minha boca.

- Está vendo, Edward? Agora todo mundo vai me zoar...

- Se ele te zoar de novo, você pode pegar a Rosalie na frente dele, que tal?

- Não gosto da loira. Pode ser a Alice?

- Eu? Me acha bonita, Hazel?

- Eu estou aqui, ok, amor?

Jasper chegou por trás de nós e parou de cara fechada e braços cruzados.

- Jazz! Amor...

- Te acho muito gata, Alice! Pego fácil!

- Hazel!

- O que?

Por que as pessoas cismavam em dar corda a ele? O peste me olhava cínico e eu via um misto de Lestat e Vlad nas suas atitudes. Por quanto tempo eu aguentaria essa tortura?

- Nada. Vamos embora.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Edward buzinou e eu corri para o carro dele. Quando abri a porta do carona, encontrei Hazel sentado lá.

- Oi Bella!

- Hazel? Oi...

- Posso ir na frente?

Ele sorriu tão lindinho para mim. Não tinha problemas eu ir atrás uma vez na vida.

- Não, não pode. Vai para trás, Hazel.

O anjinho fez beiço e pulou para trás por cima dos bancos. Ok, vou na frente então...

- Coloque o cinto, amor.

- Mas vocês não estavam de cinto!

- Mas nós não vamos partir ao meio se sofrermos um acidente.

Botei o cinto.

- Hazel vai com a gente para a faculdade, ou é impressão minha?

- Eu vou! Quero ver as garotas por lá... ficar em casa é chato, sabe?

- Sei.

Que estranho Edward ter trazido ele. Desde quando meu namorado fazia as vontades de Hazel? Olhei para Edward, que dirigia calado, só olhando para o lado de vez em quando.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim. Só estou pensando se verei Buffy lá ou não. Realmente não quero problemas na faculdade...

- Qualquer coisa eu posso atraí-la até o estacionamento e você arranca seu pescoço!

Ele franziu a testa para mim. O que foi? Só estou tentando ajudar e incentivar...

- Edward, e Hazel? Não tem problema ela conhecê-lo?

Ele olhou o anjinho pelo retrovisor e não respondeu.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Não tinha pensado em qual seria a reação de Buffy se Hazel cruzasse seu caminho. Talvez tinha feito mal em trazê-lo... não poderia acabar bem. Quando entrei no estacionamento da faculdade, resolvi não parar na minha vaga habitual.

- Edward?

- Vou parar em outro lugar...

- Por quê?

- Precaução. Estou com Hazel, né? Não tinha pensado nisso antes.

- Então acha mesmo arriscado?

- Não sei, Bella. Não leio a mente dela, nem a dele.

Ela franziu a testa em tom preocupado.

- Está tudo bem, Bells. Pode ficar tranquila.

Parei o carro e dei uma olhada em volta antes de abrir para Hazel saltar.

- Vamos assistir qual aula, Edward?

- A que eu estiver afim.

- Tem muita gata na sua sala?

- Não costumo reparar nisso, Hazel. Pelo menos não depois de conhecer Bella.

O peste olhou minha namorada enquanto babava.

- Mas a Bella é um pedaço de mau caminho mesmo! Eu trataria que nem uma princesa!

- Que fofo, Hazel!

- Bells, menos.

- O que? Só o acho super educado e cavalheiro...

- Bells, menos.

O peste estava com o ego inflado já. Ele andou com o peito empinado em direção ao prédio da faculdade.

Puxei Bella pela mão antes que Hazel agarrasse e não soltasse mais. Ele cada vez mais perdia a noção do perigo. Tipo, de acabar morto. Por mim. Ela apertou minha mão e me olhou.

- Minha primeira aula é no 3º andar, amor...

- Ok, nos vemos depois então?

- Aham.

Bella me beijou e foi em direção ao elevador.

- Posso ir com ela, Edward?

- Não.

- Mas eu gosto mais da Bella.

- Bom saber.

- Posso ir com ela então?

- Não.

- Por favor...

- Hazel, não me irrita!

- Ok. Chato.

- Eu ouvi.

Subi o primeiro lance de escada com ele e entrei na minha sala. Já estava um pouco cheia, principalmente de mulheres, o que foi um prato cheio para ele.

- Oi linda!

Eu o vi piscando para uma loira enquanto passávamos por ela. Falei num sussurro que só vampiros poderiam ouvir.

- Hazel, quer parar com isso? Você é apenas um fedelho para olhos humanos!

- Emmet, disse que tem mulheres que gostam dos mais novos...

- Alguns anos mais novos, não décadas!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu já estava numa mesa esperando por Edward e Hazel. Minhas aulas tinham acabado mais cedo. Foi quando a vi. Eu quis avisá-lo para não chegar agora, mas era tarde demais. Edward estava passando pelas mesas do pátio quando Buffy debruçou sobre um balcão de uma das lanchonetes. Ele travou o maxilar quando passou por ela, que virou-se para olhá-lo e... céus. Ela fitou Hazel com curiosidade. Ele sorriu para ela. OMG.

- Vamos embora, Bella.

Ele segurou minha mão, me levantando da cadeira rápido. Ela parou do nosso lado e colocou um pé sobre a cadeira do lado.

- Quanto tempo, Edward Cullen!

Ela o olhou cínica.

- Não quer dar um show aqui, quer, loirinha?

- Eu? Claro que não. Mas não posso ignorá-lo, não é mesmo?

Buffy olhou para Hazel, que estava sentado e calado.

- O que temos aqui? Bem... interessante, eu diria.

- Oi!

Hazel sorriu feliz para ela.

- Olá.

- Não se meta com ele.

- Por que não? Esse é meu trabalho. O que me intriga é saber se ele já nasceu assim ou se foi transformado...

Edward a encarou com ódio no olhar.

- Não tolerarei brincadeiras com ele, caçadora. Como vai sua filha?

Ela desfez o sorriso cínico do rosto e abaixou a perna.

- Passar bem, Cullen.

Nós levantamos e saímos dali enquanto Buffy voltava para dentro do prédio. Momento tenso. Uma rotina quando se namorava Edward Cullen.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

- Ok, isso foi um pouco... complicado.

- Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu vou matá-la em breve, mas está tudo bem.

- Eu gostei da loira!

Hazel conseguia me tirar do sério. Olhei para ele.

- Novidade, não é?

- Bonita...

- Sabe o que ela faz, Hazel?

- Não. O que?

- Mata vampiros. Legal, né?

Ele fechou a cara e rosnou, olhando para trás. Eu puxei-o pela mão.

- Fique na sua.

- Bonitinha mas ordinária!

Eu o olhei incrédulo.

- Você anda lendo, Hazel?

- Sim! Alice me emprestou uns livros... adoro Nelson Rodrigues!

É cada uma que me aparece! O garoto agora gostava de literatura? Daqui a pouco iria sair citando Shakespeare por aí.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Do nada, Edward estacou e apertou meu braço. Eu olhei para perto do carro dele e vi a filha da Buffy e o vampirão no carro ao lado. Ops.

- Edward...

Ele voltou a andar, dessa vez um pouco lento, sem tirar os olhos do outro. Angel.

- Angel!

Olhei para trás e vi Buffy correndo em nossa direção. Quando estávamos bem perto do carro, eu pude ouvir o grandão rosnando também. A caçadora passou rápido por nós e parou na frente deles dois.

- Que família linda!

Edward foi sarcástico. Isso lá era hora de brincadeira?

- Dê o fora, Cullen.

- Quem é ele, Buffy?

- Um aluno.

- Olá, Angel. Muito prazer.

O vampiro moreno passou a frente de Buffy e encarou Edward.

- Como sabe quem eu sou?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Aquilo poderia chamar atenção demais para todos nós. Daqui a pouco o estacionamento começaria a ficar mais movimentado.

- Digamos que você seja famoso.

- Parem. Não quero complicações aqui!

Buffy puxou Angel pela camisa.

- Oi.

- Oi.

OMG. Tinha me esquecido da peste chamada Hazel, que agora estava cara a cara com a filha estranha de Buffy.

- Hope!

A caçadora puxou a garota para longe e Hazel rosnou. Eu o segurei.

- Hazel!

- Que fofo... acho melhor controlá-lo antes que eu o mate!

- Cuide de sua prole então!

Angel agarrou meu pescoço.

- Não se refira a Hope nunca mais.

- Melhor me soltar...

Eu toquei com força em seu peito. Com força mesmo, daquelas que apenas um filho de Vlad é capaz de ter. Ele torceu o rosto e me soltou.

- Entre no carro, Buffy.

Esperei eles saírem dali antes de entrar no meu.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 36**

* * *

**~ * Edward PDV * ~ **

A menina era tão parecida com a gente... muito mesmo. Mas tinha algo de diferente nela, algo que eu não entendia o que era. Bella estava calada no banco, acho que um pouco assustada ainda.

- Vou namorá-la!

Hein? Olhei pelo retrovisor e vi a carinha de anjo malvado sorrindo para mim.

- Vai o que, Hazel?

- Namorá-la.

O garoto não desiste, né? Ô coisinha chata.

- Hazel, quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que Bella é minha namorada?

- Não estou falando da Bella ué.

- Não?

- Estou de olho na gatinha loira...

OMG. Que mente pervertida.

- Você por acaso está se referindo à filha da Buffy?

- Ela tem nome, Edward. E é Hope!

Ele desenhou o nome com a boca, como se estivesse cantando. Eu não acreditava nisso. Ele ficou até brabo quando não a chamei pelo nome.

- Hazel, ela é uma criança. E você vai crescer bem mais rápido que ela.

- Ela é uma criança e eu também. Mas nós somos iguais. Vamos crescer iguais!

- Vocês não sao iguais, querido... você é um vampirinho lindo.

Bella se meteu na conversa para me ajudar.

- Bella, ela também é!

Hein?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG. Do que Hazel estava falando? Edward freou e parou no acostamento.

- Hazel, como sabe que ela é vampira?

- Eu sei ué. Eu sinto.

Edward me olhou confuso, com uma ruga na testa. Eu também não estava entendendo... Hope então não era filha da Buffy? Era só... criada por ela?

- Não entendo como. Eu não consegui ver isso...

- Amor, vai ver Hazel é mais perceptivo.

Ele virou para trás e olhou o garoto com curiosidade.

- Hazel, você sentiu isso claramente? Ou você chegou a ficar em dúvida?

- Não. Vi na hora mesmo.

- Por que Buffy diz ser sua filha então?

Ele me olhou sério.

- Provavelmente Angel mordeu essa criança... e Buffy fez o mesmo que Lestat fez com Hazel. Pegou para criar.

- Mas a Hope é humana também.

- Hein?

Nós dois olhamos para Hazel, que agia com total naturalidade. Como? Por essa nem eu esperava. Edward ficou mais branco do que já era e calado. Por fim ele ligou o carro e acelerou de me fazer grudar no banco.

- Com pressa, amor?

- Preciso... chegar em casa.

Ele dirigia em super alta velocidade (N/A: lembrei de ti, Karine :P) pela estrada, em silêncio. Eu queria falar, perguntar, entender. Não me contive.

- Edward, não estou entendendo nada... como pode ela ser vampira e ser humana?

- Se você é transformada, você perde toda e qualquer ligação mortal. Não existe transformação em meio termo.

- Mas então como?

Ele suspirou.

- Eu só imagino uma possibilidade. Ela... ser mesmo filha de Buffy. Com Angel.

OMG.

Surtei né? Se isso fosse mesmo verdade, eu estava brincando com o perigo esse tempo todo em não usar camisinha. Surtei. Surtei total.

- Bells?

- Ahn?

- Está bem?

- Acelera aí, Edward! Precisamos descobrir se isso é mesmo verdade.

Ele franziu a testa enquanto fazia uma curva, e me olhou.

- Qual o drama agora?

- Drama? Nenhum!

Minha voz saiu mais fina do que o normal. Eu me sentia histérica.

- Vocês podem ter filhos?

- Não. Não podemos, nunca pudemos.

- E como você explica isso então?

- Quem sabe se você se acalmar, a gente não descobre junto?

- Edward, você tem certeza mesmo que não pode ter filhos?

- Bells, se eu pudesse, eu já deveria ter filhos então mais velhos que seus pais, amor...

- Não precisa jogar na cara que é um galinha!

- Eu não sou. Atualmente.

Oh cara-de-pau! Atualmente, né? Cruzei os braços e virei a cara. Ele passou uma mão na minha perna.

- Como você pode ter ciúmes de coisas que eu fiz antes de te conhecer?

- Eu tenho ué. Só de imaginar não gosto nada nada.

- Bella, o que importa não é estarmos juntos agora?

- É.

- Então...

- Mas ainda continuo com o ciúmes.

Ele riu e voltou com a mão para o volante. Nós chegávamos em sua casa e Alice esperava aflita na porta. Pela cara dela, já tinha visto tudo. Quando saímos do carro ela começou a tagarelar.

- Me amarrota que estou passada! Como isso é possível, Edward? Nós nunca tivemos conhecimento de um caso desses! Eu nem pude avisar aos outros, não sei onde eles estão. Você a viu? Como ela é? O que Hazel sentiu?

- Cala a boca Alice! Já me deixou tonto aqui.

Ela fechou a cara e fez beiço como se fosse chorar. Depois sorriu para mim.

- Oi Bella! Calma, não vejo nenhum barrigão no seu futuro.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Mas é óbvio que não tinha barrigão no futuro da Bella. A não ser que fosse de outro. Ei.

- Bells, você anda me chifrando?

- Edward!

- Fala a verdade.

- Ficou louco? Fumou maconha?

- Não... só estou juntando as peças.

Quem ela queria enganar? Fica fingindo que está preocupada comigo, quando na verdade é com outro.

- Por que tanta neurose em engravidar, Bells?

- Edward, estou perdendo a paciência.

- Ok. Se não nascer pálido, eu quero ver você se explicar!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Que surto foi esse minha gente? Eu ri e peguei o rosto dele com as mãos, dando um beijo naquela boca torta. Ele com cara de enfezado ficava mais gostoso ainda.

- Hum, beija mesmo... tenta amenizar, vai... eu não perdôo traição, hein Bells!

- Tudo bem, amor. Eu serei cautelosa.

- Será que dá para voltarmos a falar da minha mulher?

Hein? Olhamos juntos para baixo, onde Hazel estava, nos olhando de braços cruzados. Ele batia o pé no chão inquieto.

- Sua... mulher?

- Já disse que vamos casar.

- Ok.

Entrei numa família tão legal...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

- Hazel, antes de mais nada, nós nem sabemos direito o que essa garota é.

- Hope.

- Hope. Que seja. E depois, você acha mesmo que a filha de uma caçadora seria seu par ideal?

- Não vou casar com a mãe. Vou casar com a filha.

Era uma discussão perdida. Nem sei o motivo pelo qual eu estava ali, perdendo meu tempo. Peguei Bella pela cintura e entrei atrás de Alice.

- Edward, mas como é possível isso?

- Vou ligar para Lestat. Eu o detesto, mas infelizmente ele sempre sabe de tudo...

- Quer que eu fale com ele?

- Não, Alice. Não acho que seja o momento mais propício para você se oferecer.

- Não vou me oferecer!

"Só um pouquinho..."

- Ahá! Peguei um pensamento!

Ela fechou a cara. Tinha se distraído e tirado o bloqueio.

- Abaixa o fogo, Alice. Vamos subir, Bells.

- O que você leu?

- Coisas de Alice.

- Coisas minhas nada! Coisas de mulheres! Queria só ver se você pudesse ler a mente da Bella. Ia achar altas perversões!

- Eu?

Olhei minha namorada que estava corada.

- Muito propício, né amor? Esse seu bloqueio natural...

- Edward, não começa!

- Ok. Vamos.

Entrei no quarto e liguei para Lestat. Bella me abraçou por trás, beijando meu ombro.

- A gente raramente usa o seu quarto, né Edward?

- Amor, depois pensamos nisso. Deixa eu falar no telefone, ok?

- Certo. Vou descer e procurar algo para comer.

Ela saiu do quarto, rebolando para me provocar. Antes de passar pela porta, levantou a saia e me mostrou a bunda.

- Depois diz que não é safada!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Adorava provocá-lo. Meu machão. Ok, fui para a cozinha matar quem estava me matando. Fome negra. Cheguei lá embaixo e Hazel estava com Anthony. Como o garoto chegou tão rápido?

- Oi Bella, tudo bem?

- Tudo, Anthony. E você?

- Legal.

- Eu contei para ele sobre minha namorada, Bella.

Hazel pirou na batatinha legal. Os olhos brilhavam enquanto ele falava dela para Anthony. Deixei os dois sozinhos e me concentrei na cozinha. Nada na geladeira, ótimo. Achei no armário uma caixa de biscoitos do Natal. OMG. Vai ser isso mesmo. Peguei o biscoito com gosto de velho e começei a devorar.

Devorei o pacote todo, ou o que restara dele e voltei para o quarto de Edward. Ele tinha saído do telefone já e estava deitado na cama.

- Comeu?

- É né. O que foi possível.

- Lestat ficou surpreso também. Mas ele me lembrou de uma coisa... Buffy não é humanamente normal, se formos pensar. A mulher já morreu tantas vezes, que alguma coisa deve ter mudado nela, a ponto até de ter engravidado de um vampiro. Sei lá. É uma teoria. A mais aceitável, eu acho.

- Isso me dá medo, Edward...

Ele sentou na cama e me chamou. Eu sentei no seu colo e passei os braços pelo seu pescoço.

- Daria para você acreditar em mim? Bells, se houvesse alguma chance, por mais hipotética que fosse, de você engravidar, eu avisaria.

- Ok.

Ele deitou e me puxou por cima dele, descendo as mãos pelas minhas costas. Nos beijamos devagar, aproveitando o silêncio mortal dentro de casa. Eu parei um pouco de beijá-lo e levantei a cabeça.

- O que houve, amor? Você está pálida.

- Não estou me sentindo bem.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Não gostava de ver Bella mal. Me sentia impotente em não poder entrar em sua mente e saber exatamente o que sentia.

- O que é, Bells?

- Meu estômago está estranho...

Ela estava brincando?

- Bells, como assim? O que você está sentindo?

- Sei lá... meio que...

Ela saiu da cama e correu para meu banheiro. Eu fui rápido atrás dela e ainda consegui segurá-la a tempo para vomitar. Eca. Humanos são tão nojentos!

- Bella, quer ir ao médico?

- N-não.

Ela estava suando frio. Ajudei-a a limpar a boca e a trouxe de volta para a cama.

- Estou enjoada, Edward.

- Que tipo de enjôo, amor?

- Tem vários... tipos?

- Bem, eu não fico enjoado já há alguns séculos, então não lembro.

Bella deitou e enrolou o corpo que nem feto. Não estava gostando nada disso.

- Enjôo, né? Já volto.

Saí rápido dali e entrei no carro.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Namorado ótimo o meu. No momento que eu preciso, ele se manda. Acho que eu o assustei com o vômito. O que era aquilo? Não lembro o que comi ontem, mas acho que foi linguiça...

- Bells, melhorou?

Ele tinha voltado e estava com um pacote na mão.

- Não...

- Comprei para você.

Ele abriu o pacote e tirou um teste de gravidez de dentro, entregando para mim. Eu peguei e olhei a caixa por uns segundos.

- Aí explica como usar.

Olhei para Edward. Olhei. Olhei mais um pouco e taquei a caixa na cabeça dele.

- Quer morrer, Edward?

- Ei! Que grossa! Eu vou todo prestativo na farmácia e você agradece assim?

- Edward! Pela última vez, eu não estou GRÁVIDA!

- Não era eu quem estava surtando até alguns minutos atrás.

Eu mato.

- Edward, se você tocar na palavra com G mais uma vez, será um cara morto.

- Amor, eu não estou satisfeito, ok? Isso não me convence. Esse filho é de outro!

- EDWARD CULLEN!

Levantei e passei por ele em direção a porta.

- Onde vai, Bella?

- Embora!

- Passando mal?

- Sim. Antes que eu te bata!

- Tapa de amor não dói, Bells.

Eu o olhei com raiva e com dor.

- Olha só, eu não estou achando mais graça. Estou realmente passando mal! Ou você deixa de palhaçada ou a gente termina agora!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Hein? Ela ficou louca? Ninguém terminava assim comigo... Eu sorri.

- Amor, deixa de drama.

- Drama? Você pirou totalmente com papo de gravidez!

- Ok, mas não precisa mais drama. Nem precisa fazer o teste agora se não quiser.

Fui acariciado.

- Não preciso fazer agora, Edward? Não creio que você quer mesmo que eu faça!

- Eu não disse isso...

Ou disse? Não lembro. Ela fez cara de choro.

- Estou terminando contigo. Depois nos falamos.

Bella saiu batendo a minha porta. Como assim? Ela estava falando sério?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já pronunciei na vida. Edward tinha me irritado profundamente. Ele veio atrás de mim quando eu já estava descendo as escadas. Queria poder não ser desastrada e ter a capacidade de correr mais.

- Bella, que surto foi esse?

- Tchau, Edward.

- Pare.

Ele segurou meu braço e me olhou sério.

- Surto? O surto foi meu? Tem certeza?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

- Quero um tempo, Edward!

- Tempo é o que eu mais tenho na vida, Bells. Eu não quero tempo.

- Mas eu quero e ponto final.

Ela desceu e chegou lá embaixo, se dirigindo à Alice.

- Me leva em casa, por favor?

- E-eu?

- Não faz essa cara, Alice, você provavelmente já sabia...

Alice me olhou e eu não acreditei que ela sabia e não me avisou.

- Alice!

A praga pequena levantou puxando Bella pela mão.

- Vamos, eu te levo.

Edward parou na nossa frente e rosnou feio para Alice. Ela deu para trás e me soltou.

- Ou... Edward leva.

Ele me olhou sério e pegou tirou a chave do bolso.

- Eu te levo.

- Ok.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Foi só o que respondi. Entrei no carro calada e permaneci calada. O som estava ligado e a música não ajudava muito no clima.

- É isso mesmo que você quer?

- Quero um tempo, mas se você não quer tempos, então é melhor o término mesmo.

- Por causa de uma dor estúpida?

- Não é estúpida, Edward! É a minha dor!

Alterei meu tom de voz, estava nervosa já e segurando o choro.

- Não estou fazendo pouco caso da sua dor, só acho que por causa dela, você está com os nervos à flor da pele.

- Eu fiquei assim por sua causa.

- Extrapolei, ok, mas não é necessário isso, Bella.

Minha mãe sempre disse que eu era super teimosa. E eu era mesmo.

- Eu quero assim, Edward.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Engoli seco tentando entender aquilo. Foi tão... do nada. Cheguei na casa dela e parei o carro. Ela abriu a porta do carro e saltou. Eu sentia seu coração batendo totalmente descompassado.

- Bells.

- Depois nos falamos, ok?

Notei que ela estava prendendo o choro. Esperei ela entrar em casa e liguei o carro.


	37. Chapter 37

**|Capítulo 37|

* * *

**

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Estava dirigindo sem rumo pela estrada, pensando na loucura que tinha acabado de acontecer. E se Bella não quisesse mais voltar? Eu não sabia mais como era não tê-la comigo. Como se eu tivesse desaprendido a andar de bicicleta. Saí dos meus pensamentos quando escutei buzinas atrás de mim e vi uma moto pelo retrovisor. Era Emmet. Parei o carro no acostamento e abri o vidro.

- Edward! Acabei de saber.

- Veio para cuidar de mim, Em?

- Bem... não quero que você faça nenhuma loucura.

- Não farei, pode ir.

Liguei o carro e ele meteu a mão na ignição, tirando a chave. Apoiei a cabeça no volante.

- Acho que fiz besteira.

- Mulheres são inconstantes, Edward.

- Não a Bella. Ela nunca me dá trabalho. Eu que... exagerei.

- Ok, que seja... mas por que não voltamos para casa?

- Não estou no clima, Em. Me deixe andar por aí.

Levantei a cabeça e estendi minha mão para ele me devolver a chave. Ele sorriu.

- Acho que não.

- Em...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, desabei no choro. O que eu fiz? Estava com medo...

- Bella? O que houve?

- Terminei com Edward.

- OMG.

- Vou ficar no meu quarto, Angie...

Subi as escadas e entrei, deitando na cama e agarrando meu travesseiro com o cheiro dele. Que merda eu tinha feito? Levantei e abri o armário, tirando uma camisa dele lá de dentro. A camisa que eu usei para me limpar no dia que a Beta me sequestrou. Vesti-a e voltei para a cama.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Tinha contado toda a história para Emmet. Mas eu só queria sair dali e arejar a mente.

- Peça desculpas, Edward.

- Ela não vai aceitar.

- Nem vai tentar?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu chorei muito e acabei dormindo de tão cansada que estava. Acordei com os olhos inchados e percebi que já era de noite quando olhei para a janela.

**(Música: I Will Always Love You - Whitney Houston)**

Levantei da cama quando ouvi uma música tocando em algum lugar. Abri a porta do quarto e vi a casa toda escura. No chão, por todo o corredor, pétalas de rosas vermelhas, que levavam até a escada. Segui o caminho e desci ainda tonta com o sono e os olhos doloridos pelo choro. Encontrei velas acesas na sala, formando um caminho em direção à porta. A música ainda tocava em algum lugar. Abri a porta da sala e as pétalas continuavam, como se estivessem dando a volta na casa. Olhei em volta para ver se não estava atrapalhando o momento romântico de ninguém. Estava deserto, então contornei a lateral da casa, seguindo as pétalas.

Levei um choque.

- Bella.

OMG. Senti meus olhos embaçando e inundando com as lágrimas. Edward no quintal de trás, de smoking, ajoelhado e com uma rosa branca na mão. Uma mulher negra, OMG. Whitney Houston estava cantando no meu quintal.

Eu estava soluçando quando ele levantou e me abraçou, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Não sei viver sem você, nem pense em terminar comigo.

- Ok.

Colei o rosto no pescoço dele e deixei as lágrimas saltarem. Nós estávamos dançando lentamente ao som da música.

- Eu te amo por toda a eternidade, Isabella Swan. Sempre.

- Eu te amo.

Ele me beijou. Nós nos beijamos. Eu já não sentia mais nenhuma raiva. Só amor. Eu amava intensamente esse homem.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Era o momento certo. Só haveria esse. E eu estava mais pronto do que nunca estive. Foi fácil, super fácil. Tirei a caixa do bolso do paletó e a olhei.

- Bells, me dá a honra de ser minha esposa?

Ela perdeu as forças nos meus braços e me olhou tremendo a boca. Eu não via direito seus olhos, de tão alagados e sentia vontade de chorar também.

- Sim.

Eu sorri e beijei minha futura mulher.

**(Música: I Have Nothing - Whitney Houston)**

Eu beijei a mulher dos meus sonhos e da minha vida, como nunca beijei antes. Levantei-a no colo e a envolvi com meus braços, dançando com ela no ar, explorando cada milímetro de sua boca, de seus lábios, de sua língua. Senti suas lágrimas se misturarem à saliva. Eu era completamente apaixonado, alucinado e obcecado por Isabella Swan.

- Você um dia ainda vai me matar com essas surpresas, Edward.

- Não mato. Pode deixar, que não mato. Como vou viver se matar?

- Mas eu sou fraca.

- E eu sou forte. Por nós dois.

Ela sorriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Eu seria capaz de trocar a imortalidade só para admirar esse sorriso por cinco segundos. Ela passava os dedos pelos meus cabelos, descendo para meu rosto.

- Como eu posso ter tanta sorte?

- Você, Bells? Acho que é o contrário... não. Pensando bem, eu sou azarado.

Ela franziu a testa e eu beijei a ruga.

- Se você for parar para pensar, eu demorei muitos anos para te encontrar. Você só precisou esperar 18 anos.

- Pensando assim, é verdade.

Ela riu da minha cara e nos beijamos mais. Mordi de leve seus lábios e fiz sinal para a cantora parar.

- Ah não... ela parou de cantar?

- Parou. Somos só nós dois agora.

Ela me olhou confusa.

- Como assim?

- Eu... programei uma coisa caso você dissesse sim.

- Edward...? O que foi?

- Vamos dar uma volta...

Fui com ela até o carro e dirigi até o local escolhido.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele saiu do carro tampando meus olhos e me guiou pela rua. Quando paramos, Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Quero fazer amor com você perto das estrelas.

Ele tirou as mãos e eu abri os olhos, vendo... um balão.

- Edward, o que é isso?

- Vamos voar.

- Nisso?

- Claro! É só um balão, Bella.

- Nós vamos cair e morrer. Bem, eu vou morrer.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela era hilária.

- Nós não vamos cair, Bells. E você não vai morrer. Só se for de prazer.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu subi ainda receosa no balão que já estava prontinho para voar.

- Edward...

- Não precisa ter medo, Bells.

Quando o bicho começou a levantar vôo, eu agarrei Edward, que sorriu.

- Sabia que seria uma ótima idéia te trazer.

- Eu não vou transar aqui, Edward. Não vou nem me mexer para não cairmos!

- Vai sim...

- Duvido. Estou tensa.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Tensa? Ah não. Suspirei no seu pescoço e deixei meu hálito frio agir. Seus pêlos arrepiaram e eu passei a língua bem superficialmente por eles, arrepiando mais ainda.

- Nossa, Isabella... você vem sempre aqui?

Ela riu, mas sem tirar os olhos lá de baixo. Eu andei com alguns dedos pelo ombro dela e desci até os seios, brincando por cima da blusa. Imprensei ela por trás, deixando-a sentir meu tesão.

- Edward...

Ela começava a reagir. Sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Estou precisando tanto de seu calor, Bella...

**(Música: Fly me to the moon - Frank Sinatra)**

Toquei em sua cintura e virei-a para mim. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça cair. Beijei sua testa, seus olhos, seu nariz, seu queixo.

- Continuo, amor?

- Uhum.

Bella sorriu de olhos fechados e passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Beijei de leve sua boca, que se abriu um pouco. Beijei seus lábios devagar, um por um. Beijei agora de língua, ela me apertando com os braços. Andei para trás, ficando no centro do balão e deitei com ela.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele conseguia ser um vampiro sanguinário que tratava mal suas vítimas, e o último dos românticos. Como conseguia? Eu já nem lembrava mais que estava num balão, nas nuvens. Tinha medo de abrir os olhos e ver o céu escuro ao meu redor. Senti que deitávamos, com Edward em cima de mim. Ele tirou lentamente nossas roupas e beijou meus seios.

-You're my life now.

Eu sorri com aquilo e abri os olhos para fitá-lo. OMG.

- Edward... é lindo.

- Não é? Tem visão mais perfeita?

- Amor, não estou falando do meu corpo... e sim do céu.

- Ah.

Ele piscou e nos abraçamos. Edward me possuiu e fizemos amor quase que tocando na lua e nas estrelas. Ok, não literalmente, mas parecia. Eu voei até a lua com ele.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

A mulher da minha vida estava deitada com a cabeça nos meus braços, olhando as estrelas. Eu brincava com uma mecha dos seus cabelos, enrolando-a no dedo.

- Como vamos fazer, Bella?

- Sobre?

- O casamento.

- Hum.

Ela me beijou no peito e apoiou o queixo na minha pele. Eu contemplei seus olhos cor de chocolate brilhando.

- Eu preciso admitir que nunca tinha pensado em casar tão nova...

- Você... não quer?

Levei um choque. Mas fiquei mais tranquilo quando ela sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Lógico que quero, Edward! Só não pensei que fosse ser tão fácil te colocar na coleira!

Ela riu e mordeu os lábios inferiores.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Não quero... até parece! Onde que eu ia deixar esse homem escapar? Ele sorria torto para mim.

- Ah. Me assustei por um momento, achando que não queria.

- Eu quero muito muito!

- Então podemos marcar uma data?

- Podemos sim... não tenho preferências, você escolhe.

Ele ficou sério, me olhando. Seu dedo deslizou pelo meu nariz, descendo até meus lábios.

- Nunca achei que fosse casar. Só você para me fazer ficar assim.

Beijei sua boca perfeita, com suas mãos alisando minhas costas nua. Eu amava tanto, que a vontade era apertá-lo, juntá-lo ao meu corpo, fundir tudo num só. Era possível?

- Nós vamos morar juntos...

- Pois é. Assustada?

- Não. Você nem ronca mesmo...

Ele sorriu. Os olhos falando por si, a cor mais linda do mundo.

- Você quer festa, Edward?

- Eu esperei tempo demais para casar, Bells... então não gostaria que fosse algo secreto.

- Já entendi...

Eu pensei em uma festa e pensei depois na família dele. OMG. Isso seria... interessante.

- Hazel pode levar nossas alianças, né? Ia ser lindo...

- Claro! Contanto que ele não resolva morder o padre, tudo bem.

- Padre? Mas você nã...

- Quero fazer o melhor para você, Bella.

- Com padre? Sério mesmo?

- Sério. Eu me benzerei antes.

Ok, ele era ridículo.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Hum, acho que me empolguei demais... Padre? Eu na frente de um padre? Você só fala merda, Edward...

- Vou dar um jeito amor... fique tranquila.

- Não estou nervosa.

Mas eu estou. Será que estava suando?

Ficamos mais um tempo ali abraçados e ela começou a ficar arrepiada.

- Está ficando frio para você, né?

- Mais ou menos... dá para suportar.

- Amor, minha pele já te congela... com esse vento então... vamos descer.

- Não! Quero ficar aqui contigo!

Ela grudou em mim, fazendo força para eu não levantar. Com todo seu esforço, ainda assim era fraca perto de mim. Eu sorri.

- A gente fica junto lá embaixo, ok?

Levantei com ela no colo grudada em mim. Boba.

- Bells, você precisa me soltar, amor... ou então vamos cair... ou bater naquela montanha.

Ela pulou rapidinho do meu colo e olhou em volta.

- Onde? Edward, não quero morrer!

- Estou brincando. Nem tem montanha aqui perto.

Fui levemente acariciado.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele perdia demais a noção do perigo. Quase infartei só em pensar que ia cair.

Enquanto descíamos, grudei nele de novo e fiquei observando sua pele perfeita, igual mármore.

- Você tem medo, Edward?

- De que?

- Que eu envelheça...

Ele me olhou sério e beijou minha testa.

- Não.

De três coisas eu tinha certeza: a primeira... Edward Cullen era gostoso, muito gostoso. A segunda... ele me dava tesão... demais. A terceira... eu era a única que ele comia. Chupem essa manga!

- Bells você está pálida!

- Vou... melhorar.

Preciso dizer que aquela descida me deu vertigens? Credo! Descobri que tenho medo de altura. Ok, descobri da pior maneira.

- Vai ficar aqui, né?

- Claro! Paguei muito caro para tirar suas amigas de casa!

- Você pagou a elas?

- Acha coincidência ninguém ter nos incomodado, Bella?

Realmente, aquela casa estava uma paz... Entrelacei meus dedos com os seus ao entrar em casa.

- Viu como é bom você ser rico, amor?

- Exatamente...

Subimos as escadas e fomos para meu quarto. Jake estava deitado na minha cama "furunfando" com o meu lençol.

- Owwww! Jake! Seu nojento!

- Porra, Jake! Sai daí!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Que merda esse quadrúpede acha que está fazendo? Puxei ele pelos pêlos embaraçados e taquei para fora do quarto.

- Ok, só deito aí depois que você trocar a roupa de cama...

- Eu sei. Droga de cachorro!

Bella puxou a colcha e o lençol e tirou do quarto. Aproveitei a saída dela e sentei um pouco para pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido essa noite. Cara, eu ia me casar. Era uma coisa que eu nem imaginava fazer. Casar? Passava longe! Nem eu entendo como Bella pode mexer tanto assim comigo...

- Rosa ou azul? - ela chegou me mostrando dois lençóis diferentes.

- O que acha amor?

- Rosa?

- Virei gay?

- É apenas um lençol, Edward...

- Se você quer rosa, para que perguntou?

- Educação.

Ela sorriu lindamente.

- Tanto faz, contanto que você esteja deitada sobre ele.

Levantei e andei até ela, tirando os lençóis de sua mão e a beijando devagar.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ok, estava sendo beijada pelo meu futuro marido.

- COF!

- Engasgou, Bells?

- Não.

OMG. Caiu a ficha. Eu ia casar. Ou meus pais iam surtar, ou me matar. Provavelmente, as duas opções juntas.

- Você vai comigo contar ao meu pai, né?

- Eu?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ah fala sério. Sou mais velho que o cara e ainda tenho que fingir ter medo dele? Bella me olhava preocupada. O que a gente não faz por sexo todos os dias...

- Vou amor, claro.

- Ok, porque não quero ter que contar isso sozinha.

- Preciso mesmo estar junto, não é?

- Precisa.

- Tudo bem.

Se ele ousasse me olhar torto ia ficar sem enxergar a filha vestida de noiva.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Edward era tão compreensivo! Fiquei feliz por ele concordar em ir comigo e pulei no colo dele.

- Sabe no que eu pensei, amor?

- Hum?

- Podíamos fazer que nem alguns casais... em deixar para fazer sexo novamente só depois do casamento!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Mas hein?

- Está me zoando, Isabella?

- Não... seria interessante.

- Para quem? O padre?

Se eu pudesse suar, estaria escorrendo agora. Fiquei tenso.

- Bells, isso só é engraçado nos filmes.

- Poxa Edward, seria muito legal! Nós nos contermos até nossa noite de núpcias!

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou conseguir isso? Amor...

- Por que a preocupação? Você por acaso só pensa em sexo?

Claro.

- Não, né? Mas mesmo assim, Bella. Sei não. Isso não vai dar certo.

- Não custa tentar.

- Mas olha só, Bells. Eu achei que o casamento fosse para ser um momento feliz. Se soubesse que você ia me torturar, tinha pensado duas vezes.

Fui acariciado no peito. Ela me olhava brava.

- Você está contribuindo para que eu faça greve, Edward. E greve indeterminada.

- Ok.

- Ok o que?

- Vou concordar com essa merda aí.

- Merda? Nosso voto de castidade é merda?

- Maravilha é que não é, né?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Edward Cullen era irritante! Forrei a cama com o lençol limpo e sentei, olhando para a cara cínica dele.

- Se é importante para você... tudo bem.

- Não precisa mais.

- Faço questão agora, Bells.

- Jura?

- Sim.

Sorri e puxei-o pelas mãos até a cama. Ele veio deitando por cima de mim e me beijando. Ele me olhou implorando.

- Não começa hoje não, né?

- Amanhã.

- Amém.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Beijei seu pescoço e fui para sua boca. Falei com ela sem parar de beijá-la.

- Vamos seguir... minhas regras... hoje.

- Hã?

- Eu mando.

Ela envolveu minha cintura com as pernas, agarrando meus cabelos.

- Ok. Você manda.

Nada disso. Nada de pernas na cintura. Nós vamos inovar! Levantei e tirei minha roupa, depois abri sua calça e puxei. Bella me olhava sorridente. Deitei na cama de barriga para cima.

- Vem cá...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Putz. Como ele era gostoso... seu membro já estava pronto para mim. Eu babei e subi em cima dele.

- Inverte, Bells...

- Hã?

Ele me beijou e foi me puxando de lado, tentando trazer meu quadril para ele.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

- O que você quer, amor?

- Quero ela... na minha cara.

- OMG.

Ela ficou vermelha e depois roxa.

- Não pode ser outra coisa?

- Não. Eu mando.

- Mas eu...

Mas por que mesmo ela ainda estava falando? Puxei-a à força e virei-a de ponta cabeça. Seu sexo estava ali, na minha frente, levemente aberta por causa da posição. Eu soltei meu hálito antes, arrepiando os pêlos de Bella e fazê-la piscar.

Passei a ponta da língua pelos lábios daquela flor aberta e Bella gemeu. Imediatamente, ela pegou meu membro e beijou a cabeça. Certo, eu ia fazê-la feliz até dizer chega.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Céus! Estava prestes a morrer. Ele chupou "ela" com força, sugando meu clitóris, me fazendo tremer. Edward forçava a língua na entrada e voltava para dar tapinhas com ela no clitóris.

- Edw...

Sem condições de falar. Ele mexia tão bem e tão rápido aquela língua. OMFG. Eu não sabia se gemia ou chupava ele.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Que porra de boca gostosa. Bella engolia ele todo, apertando os lábios em volta, me deixando louco com isso. Ela tirava tudo e lambia depois só a cabeça. Eu gemia de tesão enquanto sugava seu sexo ensopado.

- Mais... rápido... Bells.

Ela aumentou o ritmo da chupada, babando bastante nele enquanto tirava e colocava da boca.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu sentia aquele membro pulsando nas minhas bochechas, quase não cabendo em mim. O melzinho começava a sair devagar, misturando-se com minha saliva. Descobri que cada vez que eu passava a ponta da língua pelo prepúcio, ele levantava o quadril, empurrando o membro contra minha boca e me chupava como um animal. Ok, peguei a manha.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella começou a rebolar em cima de mim e eu puxei seu quadril, fazendo-a sentar no meu rosto. Minha boca teve total liberdade ali, enquanto eu bebia nela.

- Oh... Edward...

Ela se esfregava na minha cara, gemendo, mordendo minha língua dentro dela.

- Céus!

Bella teve espasmos, gozando na minha boca, sem que eu deixasse nada escorrer.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele trabalhou rápido com a língua enquanto eu chegava ao paraíso e voltava. Aumentei o ritmo com ele, apertando seu membro com meus lábios, lambendo toda sua extensão, brincando devagar no prepúcio. Edward começou a bombar dentro da minha boca, sem tirar sua língua de mim. Eu já estava chegando ao segundo orgasmo quando ele gozou.

- Puta que...

- Pariu.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella dormia nos meus braços, como um anjo. Eu ficava horas observando seu peito subir e descer no movimento da respiração. Ela se mexeu e soltou um gemido abafado. Eu não resisti, colei minha boca no seu ouvido e sussurrei.

- Está sonhando comigo, amor?

- Uhum...

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para mim.

- Estava, até você me acordar.

- Foi mais forte... não resisti.

- Hum.

- Sobre o que era o sonho?

- Você me esperando no altar.

Eu acho que senti calafrios. Eu sentia calafrios? Sorri tenso.

- Mesmo? E você? Estava linda?

- Eu... te deixava lá.

- Hein?

Bella riu e me abraçou, jogando uma perna por cima de mim.

- Bobinho... acha mesmo que eu ia cometer essa loucura?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Até parece que eu deixaria Edward Cullen plantado no altar. Até parece mesmo! Posso ser ingênua mas não sou otária, ok?

- Edward?

- Oi.

- Tem idéia da data, já?

- Não.

- Estava aqui pensando... nós precisamos de tempo para arrumar as coisas, né?

- Bells, eu sou rápido. Eu arrumo em dois segundos o que você demora 1 semana.

- Sem jogar na cara, Edward.

Ele mordeu de leve minha bochecha, rindo de mim.

- Que tal... mês que vem?

- Ficou louco?

- Ok. Dois meses.

- Hum... maio?

Acho que eu poderia me conformar com a idéia até lá. Maio era um mês legal para casar, não é?

- Pode ser. Maio.

- Emmet e Jasper serão meus padrinhos.

- Ângela e...

OMG. Quem era menos pior? Jessica ou Lauren?

- Ok, Ângela e Alice.

- Alice? Para madrinha? Está ferrada...

- Qual o problema?

- Bells, você vai dar corda para se enforcar. Só fico imaginando, Alice tendo o poder de madrinha nas mãos.

- Edward, você está me deixando com medo já.

O quão trágico isso poderia ser? Alice era tão... inofensiva...

No dia seguinte, depois que Edward foi embora, achei melhor ligar para Renée. Respirei fundo, contei até dez e disquei o número dela. Tocou uma vez só.

- Bella? É você? Ah, Bella, que saudades!

- Oi mãe.

- Que voz é essa, Isabella?

- A minha. Escuta, eu pre...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella? Me fala, não esconda...

Eu estava tentando falar, se ela deixasse.

- Então, mãe... eu tenho uma coisa para contar.

- CONTA LOGO, ISABELLA! Quer me matar do coração?

Afastei um pouco o telefone do ouvido para não ficar surda. Servia quase como um viva-voz.

- Eu... vou me casar.

- Fala mais alto, filha, a ligação está horrível! Eu entendi você falar que vai casar.

- Não é culpa da ligação. Eu vou mesmo me casar, mãe.

Silêncio do outro lado.

- Vai o que?

- Lembra do meu namorado? Então... ele me pediu em casamento.

- ISABELLA SWAN, NÃO SAIA DO LUGAR QUE EU JÁ ESTOU INDO PARA AÍ!

Fudeu.

Minha mãe surtou legal. Totalmente. Fui tomar um banho e saí correndo do banheiro quando meu telefone tocou no quarto. Podia ser Edward. Podia ser Renée. Merda, podia ser Renée!

- Alô?

- Bella?

- Char...pai?

OMG. Ela era rápida no gatilho, quer dizer, no telefone.

- Oi... pai.

- Sua mãe acabou de me ligar, Bella. Que história é essa de casamento?

- Então pai, eu vou casar.

- Com quem?

- Como com quem? Com Edward!

- Edward quem?

- Pai! Edward! Eu te apresentei ele.

- Ah... aquele?

Sua intenção era me irritar? Pois conseguiu. Me esforcei para não gritar com Charlie.

- Isso. Aquele.

- Vocês não são novos demais para se casarem, Bella?

Não pai... ele é mais velho que o seu bisavô.

- Não somos não pai.

- Quero ver você, Bella. Amanhã. E ele também.

- Ama-amanhã?

- Isso. Vou ficar esperando, ouviu?

- Aham.

Desliguei e liguei correndo para Edward.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

O celular tocou e vi que era Bella.

- Oi linda!

- Er... oi amor. Tenho uma coisinha para fazermos amanhã.

- O que? Sexo?

- Não. Meu pai.

- Bells, piada de péssimo gosto, falar do seu pai em meio a sexo.

- Estou falando sério, Edward.

Eu tinha que ver Charlie amanhã? Sério mesmo? Melhor sair para caçar um pouco. Ou bastante.

Desgraça pouca é bobagem. Meu dia foi um inferno só em pensar que teria que aturar e fazer papel de bom moço para Charlie. No dia seguinte depois do almoço, lá estava eu buscando Bella para irmos à casa dele.

- Relaxado, Edward?

- Nossa! Totalmente!

E desde quando eu posso relaxar sabendo que o cara me odeia?

- Amor, seja paciente com meu pai, ok?

- Claro! Não posso comer o sogro antes dele entrar contigo na Igreja, certo?

- Edward!

- Ok.

Estacionei na frente da casa e o caubói (nos sonhos dele) estava lá, em pé na varanda com as mãos no cinto, parecendo estar num filme de faroeste. Coitado... vamos ver quem é mais rápido.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Meu namorado estava enlouquecendo. Edward olhava meu pai e ria sozinho.

- Que foi?

- Nada. Estou só... pensando.

- Hum. Ele está com raiva?

Edward estreitou os olhos olhando direto para Charlie.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

"Mauricinho..."

- Não. Está tranquilo.

"Ele acha mesmo que é bom o suficiente para a minha filha? Na primeira oportunidade, eu arranco as bolas dele"

- Super tranquilo. Seu pai é show!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Saímos do carro e entramos na varanda. Meu pai estava sério, querendo botar medo em Edward.

- Pai.

- Bella!

- Lembra do Edward, pai?

- Olá, tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo, Sr. Swan

Depois de tanta hostilidade, fomos para dentro de casa. Meu pai sentou na sua poltrona de estimação e apontou a cadeira em frente, para Edward.

- Vou... pegar alguma bebida. Quer algo, amor?

- Não, obrigado, querida.

Querida? Edward queria mostrar cavalheirismo. Hilário.

- Então... Edward, né?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Que pose toda era essa? Ele achava que metia medo em alguém? Nem em Jake.

- Isso. Edward. Cullen.

Estalei os ossos do pescoço enquanto encarava ele. Charlie estalou os das mãos.

- Você pretende casar com minha filha?

- Não pretendo. Vou casar.

Bella que estava no sofá ao lado da poltrona dele, me olhou feio. O que? Tenho que poupá-lo?

- Mas eu não estava sabendo disso. - O folgado disse, se esticando na poltrona de velho. - Você sequer pensou em pedir a mão dela aos pais?

- Na verdade, Sr. Swan, não. É com ela que quero me casar... não com os pais dela.

Falei, sorrindo cínico. Ele fechou mais ainda aquela sua cara super simpática. Eu sorri mais ainda.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Céus! Edward estava jogando corda para se enforcar. Ele queria um sogro que o odiasse eternamente?

- Quais suas intenções para com Bella?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Fazê-la gozar todos os dias. Opa.

- Fazê-la muito feliz. Sempre.

- E não acha que os dois são novos demais?

Meu senhor... olha para minha cara. Não, isso não ajudaria... tenho pele de bumbum de nenêm.

- Nem tanto. Acho que sou maduro o suficiente. E me sustento perfeitamente. Bella não precisaria nem trabalhar.

- Mas eu vou!

Mulheres sempre se metem nas conversas de gente grande, né? Sorri para minha amada.

- Tudo bem, amor... é só uma hipótese.

- Ela não tem que trabalhar mesmo não. Filha minha não nasceu para ralar enquanto o marido fica em casa.

Aí, vou dar um pedala nesse cara... está me irritando profundamente.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG. Como meu pai fala isso para Edward? Ele estava perdendo a noção do perigo? Pensei em avisá-lo, mas seria estranho... "pai, olha lá como você fala com um vampiro!"

- Vocês querem que eu prepare algo para comer?

O clima estava tão tenso, que eu não aguentava ficar ali, vendo quem avançaria primeiro. Edward me olhou de canto.

- Não Bells.

- Não querida.

- Ok.

Situação super agradável. Charlie bebeu num gole só o que restava de sua cerveja e colocou a garrafa no chão ao lado da poltrona.

- Bem, e onde pretendem morar?

- Na nossa casa, que vamos procurar ainda.

- E você tem dinheiro para isso? Ou vai ser alugada?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bobinho. Eu respondo ou não? Certo, vou responder, mas não do jeito que quero.

- Tenho dinheiro sim. O suficiente, eu acho.

- Não quero filha minha morando mal por causa de casamento apressado!

- Ela não vai morar mal.

Eu vou meter a porrada nele. Ou melhor, eu posso arrancar logo aquela cabeça.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Charlie então ficou me olhando, sério. Me observava, o corpo todo. Ele franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça.

- Não me diga que está grávida, Bella...

- Hein?

- Hein?

- Qual o problema de vocês homens? Qualquer coisinha já pensam que a mulher está grávida?

Edward me olhava assustado e meu pai também. Claro, pois eu estava surtando com eles dois. Tinha ficado em pé no meio deles e gritava que nem louca.

- Bells, está tudo bem.

- Não está não! Olha aqui, ou vocês vão se entender, ou nenhum dos dois vai aparecer no meu casamento!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Como eu iria casar sem aparecer? Não entendi. Minha namorada enlouqueceu total.

- Bells... eu vou t...

- Quieto, Edward!

- Bella, você está nervosa demais, acalme-se.

Ela fuzilou Charlie com o olhar. Vai nessa, Bells, ataca ele e não deixa pedaço para contar história! Ok, a quem quero enganar? Ela não vai matar o pai... Saco!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Não me irrita também, pai! Edward é meu noivo e você tem que ser mais simpático com ele!

- Mas eu n...

- Não quero saber! Ou isso, ou não entra comigo na igreja.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Puta merda! Tinha esquecido do lance da igreja.

Minha namorada botou moral! Charlie bigodudo engoliu seco e abaixou a cabeça.

- Se é minha benção que você quer, Bella... eu dou.

- Óbvio que é isso que quero, né pai?

- Mas com sua mãe não vai ser assim tão fácil não...

- Com ela eu me entendo.

Quando eu penso que terei paz, vem outra cacetada na cabeça! Tinha esquecido também da mãe dela. Por que mesmo eu fui namorar uma garota que tem pais? Tanta vampirinha interessante por aí, cuja família já morreu há anos...

- Edward!

Ela me acariciou na cabeça e Charlie nos olhou horrorizado.

- Oi! Estava pensando aqui...

- Vamos?

- Claro amor.

Levantei e apenas olhei para meu rival.

"Ela sempre será a minha garotinha"

Ingênuo... já é minha há tempos!

Eu dirigia enquanto uma garota irritada bufava ao meu lado, olhando pela janela. Se Bella soubesse como eu adorava vê-la daquele, jeito, ela pensaria duas vezes antes de ficar assim e viveria sorrindo.

- Bells, que tal relaxar um pouco? O pior já passou, não é?

- Não! Esqueceu que ainda falta a minha mãe?

- Ah.

Mas aí o problema é diferente... Com mulher sempre é mais fácil, basta eu sorrir. Que Bella não me ouça.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele alisou minha coxa, sorrindo para mim. Aquele sorriso que até hoje me deixa tonta. Como ficar mal-humorada com um homem desse ao seu lado? Esqueci rápido de todos os problemas e me inclinei até ele bara beijá-lo.

- Sua sorte... - ele falou sussurrando na minha boca. - é que sou ótimo motorista.

- Hum... sou uma pessoa de muita sorte, realmente.

Travei a língua dele e dei umas chupadinhas básicas. Foi o suficiente para a calça de Edward ganhar um certo... volume. Me afastei e voltei ao meu banco.

- O que? Parou? Assim?

- Aham.

- Me provoca e depois foge?

- Aham.

- Você é má, Isabella Swan.

Eu ri e levantei o braço para mexer nos seus cabelos.

- Edward?

- Hum?

- Estou com um pouco de medo... é tão... irreal...

- Nos casarmos?

- Sim. Não o fato de que vamos nos casar. Mas sim ser tudo tão rápido! E se não der tempo de arrumarmos tudo?

- Vai dar, Bells. Quando chegarmos em casa a gente começa a ver isso.

Eu já começei a ficar confusa. Qual casa? A minha ou a dele? Ou a nossa? Nem temos a nossa ainda!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Entramos na casa dela e sentamos na mesa.

- Tem um caderno, amor?

- Vou buscar!

- Não, deixa... a gente faz isso no seu quarto então.

Subi atrás dela e deitei na cama. Peguei o caderno quase que em branco da minha namorada e me perguntei se ela realmente estudava alguma coisa. Estranho.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, seria bom calcularmos por alto quantos convidados seriam.

Uma ruga sexy se formou na testa dela.

- Uns 30?

- 30 x 20 né?

- Edward!

- Bells, só minha família já é uma cabeçada...

- Ok, 100.

- Amor, eu esperei poucos anos para casar, não acha? Preciso divulgar para toda a comunidade vampírica!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

O que ele quis dizer com isso? Que teriam outros vampiros no nosso casamento? Não, né? Era brincadeira, não era?

- Tipo quem?

- Tipo todos os meus irmãos... de medalhão. E meu pai.

- Vlad?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella ficou histérica ou é impressão minha? Ela ficou mais branca do que já era.

- Você não quer mesmo chamar o Drácula para o nosso casamento, né?

- Amor, seu pai não vai estar presente? Então...

- Meu pai não é o maior sanguinário de todos os tempos, EDWARD!

Ih, estressou

- Não, não e não!

- Bells...

- Edward, no meu casamento eu realmente não gostaria que houvesse sangue por todos os lados!

- E quem disse que vai ter isso, amor? Vou pedir para todos virem alimentados.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Era algum tipo de piada que eu não entendia? Ou ele realmente queria me irritar?

- Me diga como você pretende fazer um bando de vampiro entrar numa Igreja.

- É só pedir com jeitinho. E os que se recusarem, podem ir direto para a recepção.

- OMG Edward, isso é... surreal!

- Mentira! Surreal? Claro que não! Você nem namora um cara mais velho que seu avô, que se alimenta de sangue e tem a família igual... nem é surreal. Porra, Bella, demorou para perceber, né?

Ok, acho que ele surtou. Tinha uns olhos arregalados e falava sem parar. Credo.

- Tudo bem, vamos ver onde isso var dar.

- Você vai me dar, só isso que eu sei.

- Edward!

- Amor, não se faça de santa.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela mostrou o dedo do meio para mim e saiu do quarto batendo o pé.

- É pique-esconde?

- Vou tomar banho!

- Oba, estou precisando também...

Fui atrás e ela fechou a porta do banheiro na minha cara.

- Eu vou tomar banho, Edward. Sozinha.

- Amor... basta eu chutar sua porta.

- Droga!

Ela abriu e me olhou de cara feia. Amo!

- Será que eu posso só tomar banho?

- Tudo bem, eu deixo. Mas depois que sair daí vai ter que fazer um sexo gostoso comigo...

- Céus! O romantismo foi só para eu aceitar o pedido de casamento?

- Algo assim.

Sorri feliz e voltei para o quarto.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Saí do banho já sabendo que teria um traste deitado na cama me esperando. Sabe, no começo não era assim. Ele era carinhoso, fazia toda uma cena, preliminares e tudo mais. Agora é: "Anda, porra, vamos transar!"... Como as coisas mudam...

- Demorou, hein Bells!

Viram como eu tenho razão? Só faltava a barriga de chopp e a garrafa de cerveja na mão, com a televisão ligada num canal onde passasse futebol.

- Posso devolver o anel?

- Claro que não! Aceitou, já era. Nem dá para voltar atrás!

Onde eu fui me meter?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela estava gostosinha e cheirosinha. Hoje vou me alimentar bem! Chamei-a com o dedo e lambi os lábios, querendo provar aquele petisco.

- Gostosa!

Ela riu, não conseguia ficar muito tempo séria. Quando chegou na beira da cama, puxei-a pelo quadril.

- Deixa eu ver se você é do meu tamanho...

- Olha a graça, Edward...

- Graça? Onde? Só quero apimentar a relação, amor!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele puxou minha toalha e me deixou nua. Arrepiei todos os pêlos com sua língua deslizando pela minha barriga.

- Bella! Edward!

OMG! Edward me puxou para trás de seu corpo quando Alice entrou no quarto de cara feia.

- Ficou louca, Alice?

- Eu? Eu? Eu fiquei louca? Eu? Quem é que arranja casamento e não me conta? Eu que fiquei louca?

A doida cruzou os braços e bufou. Medo dessa família.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Me segura para eu não matar aquele toco de gente!

- Você reparou que nós não te chamamos aqui, Alice?

- Reparei, claro! Quando pretendiam me contar?

- Ahn, Alice...

- Não me venha com essa cara de bobinha, Bella!

- Alice! Quer parar com o show?

Eu ia tirá-la dali na força se ela não parasse com aquilo. Peguei a toalha da Bella e devolvi a ela, para se cobrir. Levantei e peguei no braço do toco para sair do quarto com ela.

- Não me machuca!

- Não estou nem perto disso. Mas se você não for embora tipo, agora...

- Edward, calma... Olha Alice, eu sei que você ficou sabendo por conta própria, mas nós íamos contar amanhã.

Alice pulou no mesmo lugar e ficou elétrica.

- Amanhã? Mas amanhã é outro dia Bella! O tempo corre! Tic-tac! Tic-tac!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ela fazia o barulhinho do tic-tac com os dedos, estalando-os na minha cara. Que pessoa insana.

- Não tem pr-problema... O casamento é daqui a dois meses só.

- Só? Como você pretende preparar tudo em dois meses?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella fez cara de choro. Eu mataria Alice, pois não teria mais clima para sexo.

- Não... dá tempo?

- Só se eu ajudar, Bella!

Ah, entendi o motivo do show. Tudo por um pretexto.

- E o que preciso fazer para você me ajudar?

- Hum... não sei... posso dar uma olhada na minha agenda...

- Por favor?

Alice revirou os olhos e fez cara de pobre coitada.

- Ok, ok. Eu dou um jeito.

- Sério? Obrigada!

Bella sorriu e abraçou o toco de gente. Alice me olhou e piscou, com um sorrisinho cínico na cara.

- Vamos à lista de convidados!

Estávamos agora os três sentados na mesa da sala, e Alice tinha em mãos um caderno e caneta. Ela olhava feliz para Bella.

- Então Alice... eu e Edward discordamos em alguns aspectos...

- Liga não, Edward não dará palpite em nada!

- Mas que porra é essa? Quem vai bancar sou eu, então eu dou palpite em tudo que quiser!

A toco de gente me fuzilou enquanto Bella sorria para mim, provavelmente querendo me xingar. Minha namorada era tão educada...

- Ele pode dar palpite, eu não me importo. O problema é só em relação a um determinado convidado.

- Quem?

"Deve ser alguma vampira gostosa que Edward já pegou..."

Eu mato essa porra desse toco. Controlei meus ânimos e falei super calmo.

- Vlad. Ela não quer que eu convide meu criador.

- Vlad? Desculpe Bella, mas eu também faço questão que ele seja convidado...

- Por que?

- Ora, não vou perder a oportunidade de ver Vlad, né?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Essa família me deixa muito confusa.

- Mas você já não o viu, Alice? Lá naquela guerra com os lobisomens?

- Ah querida, foi diferente... ali ninguém tinha cabeça para outros assuntos.

Não me diga que ela quer dar em cima de Vlad, né? Alice tinha os olhos brilhantes agora, como criança que ganhava um saco de doces.

- Não vejo a hora de ter Vlad em minhas mã... cidade!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella fechou a cara por ter perdido essa briga. Alice começou a fazer anotações de flores, buffet e todas aquelas coisas chatinhas de casamento. Era muito papo de mulher para minha cabeça. Mas quando Bella me olhava e sorria, eu esquecia tudo.

- Onde vai ser, Edward? - Alice me perguntou.

- O que?

- Como, o que? O casamento!

- Na Igreja ué.

Ela parou tudo e largou a caneta, boquiaberta.

"Você não está falando sério, né?"

- Estou.

"Edward! Eu não gosto de Igrejas!"

- Jura?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ok, isso está indo longe demais!

- Ei! Eu estou aqui. Será que dá para vocês conversarem como duas pessoas normais?

Os dois me olharam e Alice rosnou.

- Por que acha que eu não sou normal, Bella?

- Por que será?

- Alice!

Edward a repreendeu e ela fechou a cara, fazendo beiço.

- Ok, vou me benzer antes de entrar na... Igreja.

- Isso, faça isso. Mas lembre-se que o lance da Igreja foi idéia de Edward.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

"Lembre-me de te destroçar quando chegarmos em casa"

- Lembre-me de rir da sua cara, Alice.

- Parem!

- Ok, desculpe amor.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Hazel vai ser o pajem?

OMG. Onde eu estou com a cabeça em fazer uma cerimônia dessas? Melhor casarmos só no civil.

- Pode ser.

- Peraí, Edward. O Hazel não sabe se controlar... Vai que ele resolve atacar o padre?

Ele me olhou calmo, sorrindo.

- Ele vai estar bem alimentado, amor.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela parecia cada vez mais apavorada. Todo mundo sempre disse que mulheres sonham com o casamento. No caso da Bells, acho que não está dando muito certo. Peguei na mão dela para acalmá-la.

- Bells, vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ver, o casamento vai correr como nos conformes.

Ela revirou os olhos e bufou, levantando a franja com o vento que saiu de sua boca.

- Eu espero que sim. Não quero ir a nenhum funeral no dia do meu casamento.

- Funeral?

Ah sim, saquei. Mas ela era tão ingênua assim?

- Bella, sinceramente achei que você já me conhecesse bem. Desde quando nossas vítimas possuem funeral?

- Edward!

Ela me acariciou no ombro e levantou para ir até a cozinha.

"É a tal TPM?"

- Não... Ela geralmente é assim todo dia.

"Meus pêsames."

- Eu a amo, Alice.

"Ok. Meus pêsames."

Deixei Bella cuidando de algumas coisas por lá e fui em casa. Quando cheguei, encontrei Emmet correndo pelado atrás de Rosalie no 2º andar.

- Ei Edward!

- Deixe para falar comigo quando estiver vestido, Em.

- Ih, fresco!

- Ah, e vou me casar.

Fiz de propósito. Falei quando estava entrando no meu quarto e minha porta foi arrombada logo em seguida. Emmet agora estava de braços cruzados na frente da cama.

- Mas que porra é essa?

- Vai se vestir?

"Eu encaixo nele e você não precisa ver nada!"

- Ow Rose... menos. Não preciso ver essas coisas.

Mas eu moro numa residência ou numa porra de um prostíbulo? Emmet puxou minha cortina e enrolou no corpo.

- E eu vou precisar de cortinas novas, então?

- Desembucha, porra!

Rosalie apareceu no lugar onde havia uma porta e ficou me olhando curiosa.

- Eu e Bella vamos nos casar.

- Ficou louco? Nós machos não nos casamos, Edward!

- Estou aqui, ok, Emmet?

- A não ser que seja com mulheres lindas que nem você, amor!

"Mentira, Edward! Nós não nos casamos! Não percebe que eu enrolo Rose até hoje?"

Eu tinha vergonha da minha família.

**2 semanas depois **

Estava chegando na casa da Bella para buscá-la e irmos à faculdade, quando meu celular tocou.

- Alô.

- Edward, sou eu, Lestat.

Eu tremia quando ouvia essa voz. Ele nem precisava se anunciar, bastava abrir a boca.

- Fale.

- Temos um probleminha...

- Que ótimo. Sempre esses probleminhas, né?

- Posso contar ou espero suas piadas?

Ele me dava nos nervos.

- Pode contar, Lestat.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Entrei no Volvo e Edward fez sinal com o dedo, pedindo para eu esperar. Fiquei sentada quieta, prestando atenção nele falando ao telefone.

- E o que você quer que eu faça?

Ele parecia irritado. Aproximei meu rosto do dele para tentar ouvir alguma coisa. Ah... aquela voz era inconfundível. Lestat.

- Certo. Não tenho muitas opções, não é?

Ele me olhou e balançou a cabeça, odiando aquela conversa.

- Te mantenho informado. Passar bem.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Desliguei o celular e olhei para a coisa mais linda do mundo.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim, e você? Qual era o assunto?

- Como é que você chega no meu carro assim? Tem que pagar pedágio antes, Isabella!

Puxei-a pela nuca e mordi aqueles lábios mornos.

Recebi uns beijos no pescoço e fiquei satisfeito. Por hora.

- Quer parar de me enrolar e contar?

- Era Lestat...

- Eu sei.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Novidade.

- Fala, Edward!

- Ele ligou para me avisar de um recém-nascido que anda chamando muita atenção por onde passa.

Edward esfregou a testa, enrugada de preocupação e ligou o carro.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso?

- O tal está vindo para os Estados Unidos. Mais precisamente, Washington.

- Ah, que ótimo!

- Pois é.

Estávamos chegando na faculdade e eu notava que ele estava super calado. Levantei o braço esquerdo e apoiei no encosto do seu banco, para fazer um cafuné nos seus cabelos.

- O que te preocupa?

- Eu realmente não queria me ocupar disso agora. Não com nosso casamento para preparar.

- Você sempre dá um jeito, não é?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça e me olhou.

- Mas eu estou cansado disso. Só queria curtir minha vida como um... mortal.

Para tudo! Edward assumindo estar cansado da imortalidade? Eu queria ter uma câmera para filmar isso...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Um quase sorriso brotava no seu rosto. Ok, ela adorou eu ter falado isso.

- Não pense que estou entregando as pontas. Só canso de vez em quando.

- Ok, eu não...

- Não me faça rir, Bells. Você quase gargalhou.

Estacionei o carro e virei de lado para olhá-la.

- Não esqueça que eu sou mau, ok? Muito mau.

Curvei-me sobre ela e deixei meu hálito tocar sua face. Bella sorria de leve.

- Eu sempre... posso... te castigar.

- Me tortura, então!

- Já estou torturando.

Beijei sua boca e levei uma mão até o meio de suas pernas, apertando delicadamente. Ela abafou um gemido e me puxou pelo pescoço.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele se desvencilhou de mim e abriu a porta do carro.

- Onde pensa que está indo, Edward? Começou, termina.

- Não podemos, amor... Esqueceu? Sexo só depois do casamento.

Ele saiu do carro e eu fiquei triste por não poder matá-lo.

Não tinha jeito, né? A péssima idéia foi minha, então eu teria que aturá-la agora. Corri até ele e o abracei pela cintura antes de chegarmos ao prédio.

- E em relação ao vampiro? Como você vai achá-lo?

- Lestat vai me deixar informado. Ele tem olheiros em tudo que é lugar. Assim que souberem o paradeiro do cara, avisam a ele.

- Hum. Espero que se resolva logo.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu esperava era poder resolver isso ainda hoje! Aquelas aulas foram totalmente insignificantes para mimm pois minha mente estava em outro lugar. O momento era péssimo, eu estava concentrado demais no meu casamento para ficar procurando vampiro por aí.

- Edward?

- Edward!

Bella me chamava insistentemente, me tirando do transe.

- Oi.

- Onde você estava? Estou há uns 10 minutos falando sozinha, achando que você prestava atenção...

Ela terminava de comer o sanduíche que comprou na lanchonete e nem tinha me dado conta que minha 4ª aula já deveria ter começado.

- Vou para casa, Bells. Esperar por lá.

- Vai ficar com isso na cabeça, Edward? Relaxa...

- Não consigo.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele levantou e pegou a chave do carro.

- Vai ficar?

- Então, eu ainda não me formei 20 vezes... Preciso ficar.

Edward sorriu e me beijou, falando grudado nos meus lábios.

- Você fica tão linda nervosinha...

- Eu sei.

- E convencida também.

- Disso eu não sabia.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Nos despedimos e deixei-a lá.

Entrei em casa e notei que estava todo mundo na faculdade. Bem... todo mundo, em termos.

- Oi.

- Oi. Te deixaram sozinho, é?

- Aham.

Hazel estava sentado na sala de TV, vendo...

- Mas que porra é essa, Hazel?

- Filme.

- Pornô?

Ele me olhou e deu de ombros. Eu mato esse pirralho! Arranquei o controle das mãos dele e dei stop.

- Onde você pegou esse filme, Hazel?

- Emmet me emprestou.

- Te emprestou?

- Ele disse que é para eu aprender as coisas boas da vida!

Ele sorriu e olhou para o controle, estendendo a mão.

- Nem pensar.

Tirei as pilhas e devolvi o controle para ele, que me olhou triste quando percebeu que não dava mais para usar.

- Você é mau comigo, Edward...

- Nem tente fazer pirraça. Não é tão adulto que até filme pornô está vendo? Então. Adultos não fazem pirraça.

Saí da sala e fui para meu quarto, olhar o teto como eu adorava fazer. O celular tocou e eu atendi em menos de 1 segundo.

- Oi.

- O recém-nascido está na capital, Edward.

- Me dê os detalhes.

Anotei tudo e troquei de roupa.

- Hazel, se alguém perguntar, eu fui caçar.

- Posso ir?

- Deixa eu pensar... NÃO.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Saí da minha aula para atender a ligação de Edward.

- Oi amor.

- Estou indo dar um passeio na capital.

- Agora? O vampiro está lá?

- Está, acabei de falar com Lestat. Faz um favor para mim quando sair daí?

- Claro! O que foi?

- Eu sei que é pedir muito. Mas pega Hazel e leva para sua casa até eu voltar?

OMG. Eu achei que ele fosse me pedir uma coisa simples.

- É... eu pego...

- Desculpe, Bells. É que cheguei em casa e encontrei Hazel sozinho vendo filme pornô que o Emmet deu a ele.

- Hein? Credo! Eu pego sim, pode deixar. Mas vou antes em casa para pegar a pickup... Tenho medo de andar de ônibus com ele.

Vai que Hazel resolve se alimentar do motorista, né? Edward entendeu minha preocupação e riu do outro lado da linha.

- Sem problemas. Se Emmet ou outra pessoa encrencar contigo, me liga. Beijos.

Ele desligou e eu fiquei preocupada. Não sabia o que Edward estava indo enfrentar.


	38. Chapter 38

******|Capítulo 38|**

* * *

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

A estrada estava tranqüila e eu pude levar o velocímetro ao máximo. Quanto mais rápido chegasse, mais rápido estaria de volta para Bells. Já começava a escurecer quando estacionei na calçada do endereço que Lestat me deu.

Entrei no galpão visivelmente abandonado, procurando pela minha presa. Lestat disse que era um cara baixo e parrudo, de cabelos castanhos claros. Acabei pisando sem querer em um corpo de mulher caído no chão. Agachei para sentir seu pulso e constatei que estava morta, mas o corpo estava quente ainda. Nosso amigo ainda devia estar por ali...

- _Sua vadia!_

Hein? Ouvi uma voz grossa vindo lá de cima e um gemido de mulher. Saco! Odiava testemunhas. Subí rápido as escadas e quando cheguei lá, o recém-nascido estava dando uma chave de braço em... Nada mais nada menos, que Buffy.

- Ora, ora...  
- Quem é você? Não se aproxime!

Ele parecia visivelmente nervoso e assustado quando me viu.

- Sou a mesma coisa que você.  
- Me... Solta!

Buffy estava totalmente imobilizada. Não sei como ele conseguiu essa façanha, pois a garotinha era rápida.

- O que você quer aqui? Ela é minha! Vai caçar a sua!  
- Na verdade... Minha caça é você.

Ele me olhou apavorado, vacilando um pouco, enquanto Buffy me olhou surpresa.

- Mate-o logo então!

Ela gritou se contorcendo.

- Vou esperar ele terminar contigo. Depois o mato, ok?

Encostei-me à parede e fiquei olhando os dois. O imbecil tremia e não sabia mais o que fazer. Por fim, ele resolveu continuar o trabalho e apertou mais o braço em volta do pescoço dela.

- N-ã-o...

Cacete! Uma droga de uma imagem da filha da caçadora veio na minha mente e eu não podia deixá-lo fazer isso. Droga! Droga! Devo estar ficando frouxo... Tudo culpa da Bella. Fui até eles e esmaguei seu braço, soltando Buffy na hora.

- Achei que fosse ficar olhando!

Ela resmungou enquanto alisava a garganta vermelha.

- Era essa minha intenção. Mas ia ser chato depois... Sem você para me perseguir.

O raivoso rosnou e acho que ficou brabo vindo em cima de nós dois. Buffy deu um chute de costas nele e o segurou, torcendo seus braços para trás. Eu aproveitei a deixa e arranquei sua cabeça.

- Finja que não me viu aqui, loirinha.

Lambi o sangue dos dedos e saí do galpão.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ok, eu prometi que não ia ficar pensando no que ele estava fazendo, nem que ia ficar nervosa. Mas não dava. Já tinha se passado da meia-noite e Edward não tinha dado notícias de que estava vivo. Por que eu não escolhi alguém com uma vida menos de filme de terror?

- Hazel!

OMG. Fiquei tanto tempo na internet que não vi o que ele estava fazendo.

- Jake vem cá... Hazel, quem mandou você fazer isso?  
- Não tinha nada para fazer, Bella. Você não me deixou morder suas amigas...

Angie ia me matar quando visse Jake com o pêlo todo trançado. Eu só arrumo problemas... Olhei a criança de braços cruzados e fazendo bico na minha frente. Como que ele conseguia numa hora ser totalmente auto-suficiente e na outra parecer um anjinho que precisa de colo?

- Ok, tudo bem. Mas desfaça isso, certo? Ele não pode ficar assim, querido.  
- É né! Vou tirar!

Hazel pegou Jake no colo e saiu do quarto batendo pé.

Devo ter caído no sono, porque não sei como nem quando, mas sei que acordei por causa do ganido de Jake. Pronto, virou hot-dog.

- Hazel!

Saí correndo do quarto e desci até a sala. Hazel vinha na minha direção com a cara fechada enquanto Jake mancava lá no tapete.

- O que houve?  
- Ele me mordeu!  
- Ah querido... Tenho certeza que não deve ter doído. Deixa-o... Vem para o quarto!

Peguei-o pela mão e subi de novo as escadas. Quando cheguei lá em cima é que eu fui me tocar que quem gemeu não foi o Hazel e sim o Jake.

- Hazel, por que ele chorou?  
- Ele me mordeu. Logo, eu o mordi também.

A criança me olhou sorrindo diabolicamente.

- Olha só, Hazel, você não pode sair mordendo os animais, ok?  
- Mas ele me m...  
- Eu sei! Mesmo assim.

E Edward ainda tinha a louca idéia de usar Hazel como pajem do casamento... Isso não daria certo. Entrei com ele no quarto e tranquei a porta, escondendo a chave.

- Arruma alguma coisa para fazer enquanto eu tento dormir  
- Ok.

Deitei de novo e fechei os olhos. Sabe quando você tem a sensação de que tem alguém te olhando? Pois é. Abri de novo os olhos e vi Hazel sentado num canto me olhando.

- Hazel... Não precisa ficar me olhando.  
- Mas não tem nada para fazer.  
- Gosta de computador?

Nem esperei a resposta. Taquei o notebook em cima dele e deixei que aprendesse a mexer.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Quando cheguei ao quarto de Bella, vi uma cena inédita. Hazel mexia que nem um nerd no computador enquanto ela roncava. Toquei a cabeça dele e ele então me viu, abrindo um sorriso e me puxando pela camisa.

- Quero um desses!

Tudo o que eu não precisava agora, era Hazel virando um nerd. Ou... Pensando bem... Melhor nerd do que tarado.

- Amanhã te compro um. Agora, que tal você nos deixar sozinhos?  
- A porta está trancada.  
- Por quê?

Bella não costumava trancar o quarto. E com Hazel dentro? Ela era louca?

- Eu acho que é porque eu mordi o Jake...  
- Você o que?

Ele fechou a boca e abaixou a cabeça. Mentira que foi isso que escutei. Ele mordeu o cão? O cão? Ok, eu estava passando mal. Era hilário.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Não foi o ganido do Jake que me acordou dessa vez. Foi uma maldita gargalhada... Do meu namorado!

- Edward?  
- Oi... Amor...

Ele não conseguiu completar a frase porque aparentemente, estava rindo.

- Edward!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Não a irrite, não a irrite. Parei de rir.

- Oi amor. Onde está a chave do quarto?

Bella tirou uma chave do bolso do short e jogou para mim. Abri a porta e Hazel correu.

- Espero que ele não arranque nenhum membro do Jake, Edward!  
- Na pior das hipóteses, vai ser o rabo, amor... Nada demais.

Deitei em cima dela, do seu corpo quente e beijei sua boca.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

O que ele estava fazendo em cima de mim e me beijando? Eu não resistia àquela boca...

- Edward...  
- Hum?

Suas mãos já percorriam a lateral do meu corpo, levantando minha blusa.

- Eu sei que não podemos transar Bells. Antes que você pergunte... - ele levantou o rosto e sorriu. - Estou só te provocando.

Edward levantou da cama como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu ainda mato!

- Você demorou...  
- Então, já que não tenho sexo aqui, tive que procurar em outro lugar...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu sabia que ela não acreditaria, mas era legal só em vê-la irritada. E eu acertei, pois ela tacou o travesseiro em cima de mim. Doeu horrores, nossa!

- Mais forte, amor, mais forte!  
- Vai embora antes que eu arranque essa sua cabeça.  
- E você faria isso como?  
- Ahhh! Vai embora, Edward!

Assobiei e Hazel veio. Ele estava passando tempo demais com Jake...

- Edward!

Sabia que ela não agüentava muito tempo sem falar comigo. Lá fui eu sorridente falar com o amor da minha vida.

- Que?  
- Achou o cara?  
- O achei e achei Buffy lá também.  
- Buffy?  
- É, está tudo bem, Bells. Já o matei. Boa noite, princesa.

Dei um beijo na testa dela e levei Hazel embora.

- Vai mesmo comprar um computador para mim, Edward?  
- Vou.  
- Pode ser agora?  
- Pode ser de preferência quando as lojas estiverem abertas.

Olhei pelo retrovisor e vi um carro nos seguindo.

- As lojas não estão abertas?  
- Não, Hazel. As lojas não costumam ficar abertas de madrugada.

Acelerei mais e vi o carro acelerar também. Os faróis não me deixavam ver a silhueta da pessoa, se era homem ou mulher.

- Liga para meu pai que ele faz as lojas abrirem agora!

Na maioria das vezes, Hazel me irritava. Essa era uma delas.

- Cala a boca, Hazel. Estou tentando pensar aqui.  
- Não precisa é só liga para o meu pai.

Eu vou matar esse garoto. Freei bruscamente e saí rápido do carro. O que estava me seguindo acelerou para tentar passar direto, mas eu dei um soco no vidro quando ele passou por mim. A pessoa provavelmente se assustou e quase perdeu a direção, pois foi parar no acostamento.

- Fique com essa bunda grudada aí, Hazel!

Vamos ver quem é o bonitão que resolveu me seguir. A porta do carro abriu e a loira anã saiu lá de dentro.

- Você é louco?  
- Buffy? A qual é? Me seguindo de novo?

Ela ajeitou os cabelos e andou meio lesada até mim.

- Não. Só queria... Agradecer. Obrigada.

Impressão minha ou ela estava esticando a mão para mim. Queria tanto poder tirar uma foto da caçadora me agradecendo...

**# 1 semana antes do casamento #**

- Não! Não e não! Eu pedi lilás, não roxo! Percebe que lilás é diferente de roxo? São duas tonalidades!

Ela pegou um pedaço de tecido lilás e outro roxo.

- Vê?

Ok, eu sabia que Bella estava nervosa com o casamento, eu só não sabia que ela ficaria histérica. Estava começando a ficar com pena do decorador que Alice contratou. Ele agora olhava quase chorando para mim.

- Resolva com ela... Não me olha não.  
- Edward, você vê como é diferente? Lilás e roxo?

Para mim era tudo a mesma merda, mas quem era eu para irritar uma noiva neurótica?

- A diferença é gritante, amor.

Ela empurrou os tecidos das duas cores em cima do decorador e saiu dali. Lá fui eu atrás.

- Bells, só falta uma semana, querida. Basta encomendar a cor lilás...  
- E se não der tempo? Culpa da Alice que me convenceu a pedir essa seda italiana!

Eu até hoje não conseguia imaginar o Hazel com uma roupinha de pajem lilás, mas estou quieto.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Edward me olhava como sempre... Lindo e gostoso. Me fazia até esquecer de matar o decorador que encomendou uma seda italiana caríssima de OUTRA cor. Agarrei-o pelo pescoço e fiquei na ponta dos pés.

- Que tal, minha cama, agora?  
- Hum... Ótima proposta, mas só depois do casamento, amor.

Ele ia me fazer sofrer até a noite de núpcias, claro. Beijei aquela boca gostosa e mordi no final, crente que ele ia reclamar. Mas eu sempre esqueço que namoro um sadomasoquista.

- Morde que eu gamo!  
- Cala a boca, Edward!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ah que linda! Me mordeu e ainda me acariciou no peito. Já disse que amo receber o carinho especial dela? Alice chegou elétrica e de olhos arregalados carregando um monte de flor nos braços.

- Bella!

O que era agora?

- Qual você prefere Bella? Para o buquê?  
- Hum... Não sei. Edward, o que acha?

E eu lá entendia alguma coisa de flores? Dei de ombros.

- Não sei Bells. Prefiro não dar palpite nisso... É você quem vai usar né?  
- Acho que prefiro os lírios...

O que eram lírios? Alice sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

- Também gosto de lírios. Está escolhido então?  
- Sim, pode ser.

A flor do buquê não me interessava. Meu lance mesmo era outra flor. Que eu não via há semanas já... Merda!

Estávamos no quarto dela, dando uns pequenos amassos, porque eu não sou de ferro. Deslizei minha mão por baixo do vestido dela e dei umas apalpadas naquela barriga.

- Adoro apertar essa carne!  
- Carne?

Bella arregalou os olhos e me empurrou, sentando na cama.

- Estou gorda, né? OMG, não vou mais conseguir entrar no vestido!

Céus, o que foi isso?

- Bells, onde eu disse que você está gorda?  
- Você falou que estou com "carnes"!  
- Não falei no plural não, sua louca! Falei CARNE. De um modo geral. Ou seu corpo não tem carne?

Ela levantou o vestido para olhar a barriga. Isso era uma puta sacanagem comigo, ter que ficar vendo-a de calcinha na minha atual situação.

- Viu amor? Sem nenhum pneu...  
- Estou mesmo me achando gorda.  
- Não está, Bells, não está. Podemos continuar agora?  
- Continuar o que?  
- Os amassos!

Ela sorriu e levantou da cama. Ei! Onde pensa que vai?

- Desculpe querido... Mas sem amassos hoje.  
- Hein? Amasso não é sexo!  
- Eu sei, mas vou ficar na vontade de sexo...  
- Eu te mato, Isabella Swan!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG, ele estava correndo atrás de mim!

O quão retardada eu era para achar que chegaria na escada antes dele? Senti seus braços em volta da minha cintura e meus pés saíram do chão.

- Edward! Parou a palhaçada!  
- Palhaça é você, que fica me provocando.  
- Não te provoquei, só brinquei.  
- São sinônimos, Bells, são sinônimo!

Já estava de volta no quarto, deitada embaixo dele na cama.

- Você vai sofrer agora...  
- Ed...  
- Eu não quero transar!

Bem, eu queria, mas ele não precisava saber! Meu orgulho é maior!

- Não vamos transar.  
- Mas eu também não quero ficar na vontade, Edward!  
- Desculpe amor... Mas isso eu não posso te prometer.

Ele arrancou meu vestido e me apertou por cima da calcinha. Oh céus! Céus! Abri logo as pernas de uma vez...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Molhadinha do jeito que eu gosto. Ah Bella, por que você foi tão imbecil para me convencer da droga da castidade? E porque eu fui mais imbecil ainda em concordar? Toquei-a por cima do pano, com dois dedos e ela se contorceu. Amava aquele gemido baixinho que ela sempre deixava escapar quando eu fazia isso.

- Olha, olha... Quem estava toda úmida aqui hein?  
- Edward... Para...

Tirei rápido minha calça e deitei em cima dela, encostando o "bonitão" na grutinha coberta. Tomei cuidado para não pressionar muito e furar a calcinha dela.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ô pai, dai-me forças nesse momento tão difícil! Não me deixe perder o controle e agarrar esse homem para enfiá-lo dentro de mim!

- Seu... Chato... E...

Perdi o foco. Edward rebolava em cima de mim muito diabolicamente. Eu já disse que Edward Cullen era irritante?

_Música: The Fugees - No Women, No Cry_

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela já estava quase derretendo ali embaixo de mim.

- Edward...

Bells segurou meus cabelos e começou a me fazer cafuné. Ela sabia que eu nunca resistia àquilo. Lentamente eu peguei sua mão e abaixei do lado do seu corpo.

- Eu sou muito, muito, muito controlado, amor.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele me olhava com aquele sorriso cínico mais perfeito do mundo. Então eu me dei conta de que estava prestes a me casar com Edward.

- Bells? Você... Está chorando?  
- Não.

Eu já estava ensopada de lágrimas. Por que eu sempre acabo estragando os momentos bons da minha vida?

- Amor, desculpe... Ok, nós podemos transar se você quiser!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Por que agora ela estava chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo? Pelo amor, não me confunde assim, né? Bella envolveu meu pescoço e voltou a mexer nos meus cabelos.

- Não. Nós vamos esperar.  
- Então por que está chorando? Foi algo que eu fiz? Ou falei?

Ela balançou a cabeça dizendo não.

- É só que eu te amo.  
- Muito?  
- Muito. Tipo... Bem muito.

Está bem... Ela queria amolecer meu coração que não batia né?


	39. Chapter 39

**|Capí****tulo 39|**

* * *

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Abri devagar os olhos e fiquei deitada olhando meu quarto. Era meu último dia ali. No quarto, na casa. Era meu último dia de solteira. Era meu último dia apenas com "Swan". Eu viraria uma Cullen. Edward e eu não quisemos nenhum tipo de despedidas de solteiros. Nós estávamos muito focados um no outro ultimamente para participar de festas separados. Meu celular tocou e eu levantei para atender.

- _Oi cunhada!_  
- Oi Alice. Tecnicamente, eu ainda não sou sua cunhada...  
- _Nem do dia do seu casamento você acorda de bom-humor?_  
- Mas eu estou de bom...

A quem eu queria enganar, achando que ganharia uma discussão com Alice? Ela sempre ganhava, até porque geralmente ela sabia o que eu iria retrucar. Não tinha graça!

- _Estarei chegando na sua casa às 14h, ok?_  
- Tudo bem, eu espero. Não vou fugir...  
- _É bom mesmo. Ou Edward iria atrás e te arrastaria de volta pelos cabelos!_

Já disse que tenho medo dessa família, não é? Ouvi uma risadinha baixa do outro lado e ela falou.

- _Ok, estou só brincando. Ele não te arrastaria pelos cabelos não. Só te jogaria no ombro..._  
- Mais alguma coisa, Alice?  
- _Não. Ah! Se eu me atrasar, saiba que é por causa de Drácula..._  
Ela poderia ser mais... Discreta em relação a seus sentimentos, né?

- Tudo bem. Eu vou te esperar pacientemente.  
- _Ótimo! Até mais tarde, cunhada!_

Eu ainda não sou legalmente a cunhada dela! Que coisa! Esperei ela desligar e disquei o número dele.

- _Oi, quem é?_  
- Hahaha, muito engraçado!  
- _Não te conheço, nem sei onde você mora... Mas depois te ligo ok?_  
- Edward!  
- _O que? Desculpa, estou ocupado... Daqui a algumas horas eu me caso com a gostosona da cidade..._  
- Fala comigo direito ou te deixo no altar!  
- _Oi amor, bom dia!_

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Terminei de falar com ela no telefone e fiquei parado em pé olhando pela janela. Eu fiquei a semana toda com medo de que fizesse um sol bizarro hoje e eu não pudesse me casar com Bella. Imaginei a cena: a noiva chegando num microfone e dizendo que não iria mais ter casamento, porque o noivo vampiro acabaria morto pelo sol. Isso era tão legal! Daria até um filme! Ou um livro. Está bem, eu me contento se virar apenas uma fanfic.

- Ei, Edward!

Emmet entrou no quarto ainda pelado e me abraçou.

- Ah porra, Em... Desencosta!

_"Que chato, nem estou encostando o Em Jr nele..."_

- EMMET!  
- Ok.

Ele sorria com aquela cara de criança para mim.

- Então, só vim te dar os pêsames.  
- Obrigado, mas não acho que irei precisar. Porque ao contrário de você, eu não tenho medo de casamento.  
- Nem eu! Tenho medo é da Rosalie, isso sim.

Eu estava tentando ficar sério, mas era difícil manter-se assim perto do palhaço da nossa raça. Ele riu junto comigo e me abraçou de novo, dessa vez me levantando no colo.

- Emmet, estou ficando puto.  
- Ok, ok. Pessoa sem sal!  
- Por que não vai abraçar Rosalie?  
- Porque ela está na banheira relaxando e me mandou ficar longe. Hoje ela não quer sexo, só quer ficar linda para mais tarde.

Do jeito que eu conheço a mente imunda de Rosalie, ela queria era ficar linda para Lestat.

Emmet terminava de sorrir para mim e de me agarrar quando Jasper entrou de mau-humor no quarto.

- Tem visita chegando lá embaixo.  
- Quem?  
- Seus convidados ué.  
- Que são muitos. Ajudaria se você dissesse quem.  
- Muitos!

Hoje tiraram o dia para me sacanear, não é? Saí do quarto para atender as pessoas, mas não antes de olhar bem sério para Emmet.

- Não ouse descer pelado!  
- Qual é...  
- Estou falando sério, Em.

_"Ok... Droga"_

Quando ele ia entender que não tinha a idade de Hazel?

- Oi Edward! Tchau Edward!

Por falar na peste, ele passou correndo por mim e desceu as escadas. Ah, nem precisavam me dizer quem tinha chegado... Hazel já disse. E lá vamos nós... Lestat estava em pé na sala, junto de Louis e mais outros que moravam com ele e eu tinha convidado.

- Enfim, o noivo resolveu dar as caras!  
- E aí, parceiro?

Louis me cumprimentou logo que cheguei lá embaixo e depois olhei para Lestat. O ar de imponência nunca saía do seu rosto, impressionante.

- Edward.  
- Lestat. Obrigado por vir.  
- Obrigado por convidar.

E era esse nosso cumprimento. Curto e simples. Fui falar com três amigos de longas datas, parados perto da porta.

- Eu tive que me casar para vocês darem as caras, né?

Andrew riu e Damien me puxou para abraçar e dar aqueles tapinhas nas costas.

- Parabéns, irmão!  
- Obrigado.

Notei que Julian estava babando numa das esposas de Lestat que... OMG. Aquela era a escrava K?

Tinham duas garotas novas ali, que eu nunca tinha visto. Uma delas estava de braços dados com Andrew e a outra com uns olhos arregalados para mim, estava do lado da primeira.

- Desculpe, esqueci de apresentá-las... Essa é Bianca, minha namorada, Edward.

Andrew namorando? E uma vampira, ainda por cima? Ok, isso era novidade...

- Prazer.  
- Oi, prazer. Essa é minha amiga, Kiara.  
- Oi tudo bem? Primeiro: que casa foda! Mais foda que a caverna do Julian, ok? Segundo: parabéns pelo casamento! Nossa, também quero me casar! Terceiro: você tem irmão gêmeo? Porque se tiver, pode me apresentar, eu não ligo. Ou ligo? Ai eu não sei... Perdi a memória há pouco tempo. Só sei que já tive um lance com o loirão aqui e também com um outro... Mas ele é cantor famoso, sabe?

Estou tonto. Mais alguém ficou tonto? Essa era de longe, muito pior que Alice. Quando eu achei que fosse sair dali, ela pegou no meu braço e começou a andar comigo pela casa. Alguém pode me ajudar?

- Então, espero que eu não esteja aqui de penetra, ok? Porque eu juro que eles me disseram que o convite era para todos! Mas se não for, eu posso ir embora e me recolher num cantinho. Se eu tiver sido mesmo convidada, vou ficar muito feliz! Posso até ir de empregada para a lua-de-mel com vocês, o que acha? Já disse que adoro cabelos bagunçados?

Ela passou a mão na minha cabeça, despenteando meu cabelos. Estava com medo já.

- Você foi convidada.

Alguém aqui é louco de dizer "não" para essa pessoa? Eu parei, fazendo força com os pés no chão para ela não continuar me arrastando. Pela força, devia ser recém-nascida.

- Preciso mesmo ir cuidar de algumas coisas...  
- Claro, vamos! Eu te ajudo! Adoro casamentos, sabe? Quer dizer... eu acho que adoro casamentos. OMG! Como eu vou saber se eu gosto ou não?

Estava pensando já em cortar minha cabeça fora, ou ir para algum lugar ensolarado e queimar, quando a outra menina, Bianca, correu até nós e puxou Kiara pela cintura.

- Desculpe... Eu às vezes perco ela de vista...

_"Gosto ou não? E verde? E rosa? Será que prefiro uvas? Gostoso hein... Casa comigo? Não, tenho certeza que odeio verde!"_

Ela continuava pensando... Coisas estranhas enquanto era arrastada de volta para a sala.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Quando eu estava dentro da banheira tentando ter o meu último banho de solteira, bem relaxada, começam a bater na porta do meu quarto.

- ESTOU NO BANHO!

Mesmo gritando isso, continuaram batendo. Saco! Me enrolei na toalha e fui atender. Oh god. Cedo demais!

- Oi... mãe.  
- Já estou chorando, já estou chorando!

Ela me esmagou nos braços e as lágrimas escorreram no meu cabelo que eu estava lavando. Ótimo!

- Mesmo eu não aprovando esse casamento repentino, eu não posso deixar de chorar pelo meu bebê casando...

E lá veio aquelas mãos apertarem minhas bochechas. Ótimo!

- Er... mãe... podemos nos falar depois do meu banho?  
- Claro que não! Não nos vemos há meses e você me dispensa por um banho?

Alguém avisou que meu casamento era tipo... HOJE? Renée saiu me puxando para o banheiro e sentou na beira da banheira.

- Pode tomar banho, querida! A gente conversa enquanto isso.

Broxei total.

- Você o ama?  
- Claro, mãe.  
- Ele te ama? Com certeza?  
- Sim, absoluta.  
- Seu pai o aprova?  
- Mais ou menos.  
- Já transaram?  
- MÃE!

Será que eu não poderia ficar tranquila hoje? E qual o problema dela? Eu estava me casando, e não apresentando meu namorado para ela ver se servia.

- O que foi, querida? Só estou querendo te dar uns conselhos...

Se ela soubesse que já fiz tantas coisas com Edward, que eu é quem teria que dar conselhos a ela...

- Sério, mãe, não quero ouvir conselhos sobre sexo.  
- Mas vocês se previnem, não é?  
- MÃE!  
- Ok, não toco mais no assunto.  
- Obrigada!

Fechei os olhos para tentar esquecer da sua presença ali. Daqui a pouco ficaria pior, afinal, teria a presença de Alice também.

- Minha filha vai casar e eu nunca vi o noivo na minha vida...  
- Vai vê-lo hoje.  
- Não tem graça, Isabella.  
- Mãe, os convidados da parte do noivo, são um tanto... diferentes. Só queria te pedir para não encrencar com a aparência deles, ok?

Ela riu e mexeu na MINHA água da banheira.

- Por que eu implicaria com algum convidado, Bella? Tenho certeza e assim espero, que você esteja se casando com um rapaz bem apessoado e de boa índole. E sendo assim, o círculo social dele deve ser igual.

Boa índole em questão de me tratar bem ou de não matar pessoas?

Depois que terminei meu banho e consegui expulsar minha mãe do quarto, me sentei na cama olhando para o papel em branco na minha mão. Acho que esse era um dos momentos mais difíceis do dia. Sim, do dia, porque até então eu ainda não tinha escrito meus votos. Ouvi a batida na porta e já ia xingar, quando barat... James colocou a cabeça para dentro.

- Posso entrar?  
- Não.  
- Ok.

Ele entrou do mesmo jeito e ficou em pé me olhando.

- O que foi, James?  
- Vim saber se precisa de alguma coisa.  
- Preciso ficar sozinha... Tenho os votos para escrever.

Ele agiu como se eu tivesse cometido algum pecado.

- Você não escreveu ainda? Bella, vai esperar até estar no altar?  
- Eu realmente não preciso ser pressionada, sabia? Aí é que não vou conseguir escrever mesmo!

Ele sentou do meu lado esfregando a cabeça e sorriu, pegando o papel da minha mão.

- Eu não acho que você precise disso.  
- Claro que preciso! Quer que eu decore?  
- Porque não deixa para falar o que vier à mente, na hora?

Piada, né? Em que mundo James vive? No país das maravilhas ou na Terra do Nunca?

- Obrigada pela ajuda, agora vai embora.

Ele continuava sorrindo para mim. O que foi agora?

- James...  
- O que é? Só estou emocionado. Afinal, vocês só vão se casar porque eu saí do caminho, né?

Ego inflado agora não, por favor.

- Não, sério... tenho certeza que é só você pensar um pouco e as palavras vão aparecer. Seja sincera apenas. Escreve o que você sente.

Ele levantou e beijou minha testa.

- Até mais tarde, Bella.

Ok... isso foi... uma surpresa. Minha conversa mais madura do dia foi com James?

Eu estava tensa. Muito tensa. Sentia meu coração na garganta. Alice e meu pai estavam comigo dentro da limousine, na porta da Igreja. Sabia que lá no altar, Edward me esperava. Meu futuro marido.

- Bella, não comece a ficar nervosa, querida.

Meu pai não parecia me conhecer, né? Eu já acordei nervosa. Eu via a porta da Igreja vazia, sinal de que todos estavam onde deveriam estar. Hazel apareceu com a roupa do tom certo, meu lilás e ficou olhando para o vidro, mesmo não podendo me ver.

- Ok, Bella, vamos?  
- Já, Alice?  
- Já! Só falta você, né? Eu estou indo para o meu lugar. Boa sorte!

Ela me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu do carro. Meu pai me olhou suando, coitado.

- E então, querida?  
- Vamos.

Ele abriu a porta e me ajudou com o vestido. Hazel sorria para mim e ele... piscou? OMG. Eu tremia quando segurei o braço de Charlie, que talvez estivesse tremendo mais do que eu.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella fez questão de entrar com a Marcha Nupcial e disse que só se casaria se uma soprano e um tenor estivesse presentes, cantando a música, junto com uma orquestra. Foi super fácil de conseguir os caras, super. Só tive que correr meio mundo para achar duas pessoas disponíveis tão rápido. Talvez tenha valido a pena, porque quando eles começaram, eu sabia que a minha futura mulher estava para entrar.

Os primeiros acordes soaram e eu congelei no lugar. Hazel foi o primeiro que eu vi, andando devagar que nem a gente ensinou, segurando a almofada com as alianças. Eu tentava não olhar muito para a cara do padre e sentia falta de Vlad ali. Ele disse que seria impossível entrar numa Igreja. Por ele ser uma incógnita e tão diferente de todos nós, eu achei melhor não forçar.

E ela entrou. Linda, magnífica. Única. Minha. Bella. Minha. O vestido branco e com alguns brilhos a deixavam mais angelical do que ela já parecia.

Notei que ela andava com certa dificuldade para não cair e senti seu coração super acelerado, como nunca esteve. Quando chegaram no altar, Charlie beijou sua mão e me entregou-a com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Oi Bells.  
- Oi amor

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu pedi música ambiente tocando o tempo todo durante a cerimônia, para sempre me lembrar de que não estava sonhando. Quando ele segurou na minha mão, percebi o choque no seus olhos. Edward estranhou. Claro, pois eu provavelmente estava mais gelada do que ele. Sua outra mão veio para cima da minha e esfregou-a tentando me esquentar. Ele me levou para nosso lugar no altar e disse baixinho no meu ouvido.

- Não morra agora, por favor.

Droga, não conseguia mais ver o padre por causa das poças que se formavam nos meus olhos. OMG, a maquiagem já era, né?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela tremia tanto e estava tão gelada que eu realmente tinha medo que Bella tivesse um treco ali no altar. Será que o padre se incomodaria se já trocássemos logo as alianças? Paramos na frente dela e olhamos para ele. Droga. Um padre. Maldição! Não me encara muito não que eu te mato!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Isabella, Edward, mães, pais, todos vocês. Estamos aqui hoje...

E começou. Eu estava mesmo me casando com o homem mais perfeito do mundo. Ele circulava o dedão pelas costas da minha mão direita enquanto o padre falava. Eu acho que não estava prestando realmente atenção nele. Minha cabeça estava vazia de pensamentos, pois eu só conseguia olhar para o lado. Para Edward. E ele só olhava para mim. Ou ele estava evitando o padre, o que eu não duvido, ou ele estava tão hipnotizado quanto eu. Nós não precisávamos de outra pessoa nos dizendo o que viria a seguir em nossas vidas. Nós já sabíamos perfeitamente.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu já falei que amo essa mulher? O rosto dela tinha uma luz diferente. Estava iluminado, como se alguma coisa lá no céu jogasse o foco de luz para o anjo na Igreja. O meu anjo. A única pessoa pela qual eu daria minha vida. E nasceria de novo para morrer por ela.

- Podem ler os votos, por favor.

Olhamos os dois para o padre.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ficamos um de frente para o outro e ele sorriu.

- Posso começar?

Eu concordei com a cabeça, enquanto fungava e mordia a boca para impedir as próximas lágrimas de virem.

- Eu te conheci da forma mais clichê possível e no começo eu te detestei.

Ouvi um "ohh" na platéia e sorri para ele. Eu também o detestei.

- Mas eu só não sabia que o motivo pelo qual eu me sentia dessa forma, era porque você seria o único ser vivo que um dia seria a dona do meu coração.

Ele encostou a palma da mão no meu peito e eu tremi.

- Com esse som que bate aqui dentro de você, eu quase sinto que o meu voltou a bater, junto com o seu.

Espero que ninguém tenha entendido isso. Ninguém da parte dos humanos. Eu não conseguia me controlar, eu não conseguia mais vê-lo direito de tão inundados que meus olhos estavam.

- Bells, o seu sangue corre agora nas minhas veias e a cada dia eu te sinto mais. A cada dia eu te quero mais. A cada dia eu te amo mais. Mesmo achando isso impossível, porque eu já acho que não há amor maior do que eu sinto por você nesse momento. Você hoje é para mim, mais importante do que qualquer coisa existente no universo. Eu impediria a Terra de girar, se fosse preciso nós pararmos no tempo, se é que você me entende. Pois eu espero que o nosso tempo, seja infinito. Eu só sou Edward, por você ser Isabella Swan. Eu te amo.

Eu estava desfalecendo quando ele beijou minha testa e enxugou minhas lágrimas com os dedos.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela parecia estar com um nó na garganta. Não. Eu sabia que ela estava. Eu não podia ler aquela mente, mas eu lia todo o seu corpo. Bella levou a mão trêmula até o decote do vestido e tirou um papelzinho todo amassado. Eu ri daquilo. Era a cara dela, trazer a cola.

- Oi.  
- Oi querida.  
- Eu... acho que os meus... vão ficar... ruins... perto dos seus...

Ela mais gaguejava do que outra coisa. Bem, era só para eu entender, né? Ela poderia até falar em braile que eu não estava me importando. Eu só queria beijá-la.

- Edward...

Ela parou por não estar conseguindo falar. Fiquei com pena, por ver aqueles lábios tremerem e ficarem tão molhados das lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela. Eu queria secá-la. Olhei para o padre com cara de esfinge.

- Posso fazer uma coisa?

Não esperei ele responder, só encostei nela e abracei-a pela cintura.

- Eles não precisam ouvir. Pode fala no meu ouvido, Bells.

Ela olhou para o padre, com receio e eu segurei seu queixo para ela me olhar.

- Não se incomode com ele, amor... Somos eu e você apenas.  
- Você é meu príncipe... que me salvou... de uma vida normal como... a que estaria destinada a mim.

Ela se esforçava para ler o papel, tremendo daquele jeito.

- Se não fosse por você... eu não passaria por cima... de conceitos e tabus... Eu não consigo mais imaginar... minha vida sem... você. Dói até imaginar o nosso desencontro... se eu não tivesse ido para aquela faculdade... e não tivesse tido a chance de te conhecer.

Ela passou as costas da mão pelo nariz, fungando e respirando pela boca.

- Você é meu herói, Edward. Por você eu te dou meu sangue.  
- Já deu. - sussurrei no ouvido dela, para ninguém ouvir.  
- Eu quero... poder viver para sempre do seu lado... da forma que tiver que ser... Eu te amo... muito. Viu? Os seus foram melhores...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Votos trocados, eu ainda viva e padre nos encarando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Edward agora segurava minha mão, nossos dedos entrelaçados, então eu me sentia mais segura. Consegui parar de tremer e chorar um pouco. Acho que já não tinham mais lágrimas no meu corpo. Hazel nos trouxe as alianças, que deslizaram em nossos dedos depois de trocarmos as famosas palavras.

-... para todo o sempre.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Alianças nos seus devidos lugares, ela era minha. E de mais ninguém. Esperei o padre mandar eu beijá-la, para fazer o que eu tanto queria. Segurei aquele rosto delicado com as duas mãos e abaixei um pouco para tocar os lábios divinos.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Acho que nosso beijo foi um pouco mais do que o normal, já que ouvi uns assobios na platéia. Quando eu achei que ele fosse me soltar para sairmos da Igreja, Edward me pegou no colo e correu para fora, entrando comigo na limusine.

- Ok, você é louco!  
- Por você, eu sei.

Eu estava sentada no colo dele dentro da limousine. Ele ria de alguma coisa que esqueceu de me contar.

- Posso rir também?  
- É só que... devem estar todos loucos agora, para chegarem na recepção antes dos noivos!  
- Foi por isso que você saiu correndo?

Ele gargalhava.

- Também. Mas o motivo maior é para poder ficar logo a sós com você!

Ele beijou meu pescoço e apertou minha perna, mesmo com 1kg de pano por cima, eu sentia.

- Edward, nós não estamos a sós.

Apontei com a cabeça para o motorista, que na mesma hora subiu o vidro negro que o separava de nós. Ok, estamos a sós. Minha cabeça foi puxada de lado e ele me beijou, mordendo de leve meus lábios, passando a língua pelo contorno deles e depois entrando com ela em minha boca. Enfiei os dedos por dentro dos cabelos mais perfeitos do mundo e saboreei aquele beijo. O beijo do meu marido.

- Você percebeu que está encoleirado agora, né?  
- E você não, Sra. Cullen?

Ok, servia também para mim. Nós pedimos para que o motorista fizesse um caminho mais demorado, para poder dar tempo aos convidados. Seria frustante nossa primeira dança apenas para nós vermos. Quando paramos na porta da casa de Edward, vimos a grande maioria dos carros lá.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Entrei no jardim da minha casa segurando minha esposa pela mão. Vi todos os vampiros ali e a maioria dos convidados dela também. Vlad estava em pé, ao lado de uma mesa e fez um sinal com a cabeça, me aprovando. Guiei Bella até a pista e parei no meio, levantando seu braço e trazendo-a para mim. Toquei sua cintura e ela trouxe uma mão ao meu peito.

- Me concede a primeira dança, querida?  
- Hum... deixa eu pensar...

Ela conseguia ser linda até tentando me irritar. Mas hoje eu não me irritaria com nada nem ninguém. Hoje eu...

- Sou o cara mais feliz do mundo, sabia?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele falou, com o nariz tocando a ponta do meu. Nós dançávamos e eu não via mais ninguém em volta de nós. Eu só via Edward na minha frente, como se fôssemos os únicos no mundo.

- Eu te amo, amor.

Falei afundando meu rosto no pescoço dele, beijando de leve sua pele fria. Ele fez o mesmo, escondendo o rosto em mim e eu senti algo molhado. Quando levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo, vi sangue escorrer pela minha pele.

- Edward?

Ele levantou o rosto e eu vi algo... inacreditável.

- OMG. Você está chorando, amor!  
- Eu?

Ele abaixou a cabeça rápido e passou uma mão no rosto. Eu olhei em volta para ver se tínhamos testemunhas, mas pelo visto ninguém teve tempo de notar.

- Edward... você chorou.  
- Isso nunca... me aconteceu...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Olhei na direção de Vlad e ele sorria.

_"Parabéns, você a ama, Edward"_

O que você sabe sobre isso, Vlad?

_"Eu sei que foi assim que chorei pela primeira vez"_

Ele me olhava sereno no mesmo lugar de quando eu cheguei. Eu... me senti queimando no rosto. Não sabia que eram as lágrimas...

_"Agora já sabe. Poucos são capazes disso"_

- Edward? Está tudo bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Céus! Eu olhava para ela e me sentia tão feliz que a ardência já estava voltando.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele apertou os olhos com os dedos e fez uma cara terrível de sofrimento.

- Amor, quer sentar?  
- Estou bem, Bells.

Ele abriu os olhos e eu notei as poças vermelhas se formando.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

_"Edward, considere um presente meu..."_

Entendi do que Vlad estava falando, quando ele foi até a mesa de som e o DJ colocou a máquina de fumaça para funcionar, criando uma nuvem espessa em cima de nós. Ali, sem olhos curiosos nos vendo, nos abraçamos e eu pude deixar as lágrimas saírem com naturalidade. Ela me apertava com força, como se eu fosse capaz de soltá-la algum dia. Bella me surpreendeu, quando beijou meu rosto, junto com as minhas lágrimas sangrentas.

- Você já provou o meu... Estamos quites agora.

Aquilo era muito bom e relaxante, mas eu precisei parar de chorar antes que a fumaça se dissipasse por completo. Nos beijamos antes da música terminar e ficamos um tempo ali, colados, apenas nos olhando.

- Eu te amo.  
- Eu sempre vou te amar.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Ó senhor, amém! Até que enfim, música de macho!

Emmet passou do nosso lado puxando Rosalie para a pista, fazendo um escândalo. OMG. Ele estava fingindo fazer um streap?

- Bella, querida, posso falar com você um minuto?

E fui arrancada dos braços de Edward pela minha mãe, que me puxava para o banheiro. Ela parou e olhou em volta para se certificar de que não tivesse ninguém ouvindo.

- Quem são essas pessoas, Bella?  
- Amigos, parentes...  
- Esses amigos do Edward são... estranhos demais! Eu ouvi um dele falando que estava com sede de sangue!

Ela me olhava apavorada.

- É, bem... eles são... jogadores de RPG, mãe. Sabe, eles vivem "encenando". Mas são todos um bando de nerds, que gostam de se vestir assim.  
- Que nem vampiros?

OMG. Eu me engasguei.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~ **

- Edward!

E lá vinha Lestat... ah meu saco! Sorri educado para ele.

- O que foi?  
- Quem é aquela mulher falando com a Bella?  
- Mãe dela, por quê?  
- Porque ela está me olhando de cara feia a noite toda. Eu vou matar essa mulher...

OMG. Era tudo que eu não precisava. Coloquei a mão nos ombros do "príncipe" e falei sério para ver se ele me entendia.

- Você encosta nela, e não sai daqui vivo hoje, ok?  
- Quem vai me matar? Você?  
- EU.

Não, eu não seria capaz disso, Lestat era muito para mim. Mas não para Vlad, que chegou por trás dele.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ok, foi difícil mas eu consegui convencer minha mãe de que tudo não se passava de rapazes com distúrbios mentais para se vestirem daquele jeito. Mas... o que ela acharia das duas mulheres dançando na pista, quase se comendo? Fui rápido até Edward e só então notei que Lestat estava ali.

- Amor?

Lestat me olhou friamente e saiu de perto.

- Bella...  
- Quem são aquelas duas ali?

Ele olhou e franziu a testa.

- São... Bianca e Kiara. Vieram com amigos meus. Mas elas gostam de homem, Bells. Fique tranquila que não vão se pegar ali não.  
- Ah. Tudo bem... Só me precavendo, já que eu já tive que dizer para minha mãe, que Vlad é o chefe de um jogo de RPG.

Edward pareceu ter ficado sem-graça e olhou para algo atrás de mim, coçando a garganta. Eu virei para trás e OMG OMG OMG.

- Hehe, oi.

Como eu sou cega a ponto de não ver Vlad ali? Ele me olhava sério, alto e imponente. Eu ouvi minha saliva descer arranhando minha garganta.

- Isabella Swan. Um prazer revê-la.

Só eu que acho isso, ou a voz dele é a mais rouca que já ouvi na vida? Ainda bem que sou muito bem casada...

- O p-prazer... é meu...

Eu me sentia do mesmo jeito de quando estive pela primeira vez perto dele. Sem forças. Senti Edward me abraçando por trás e beijando meu rosto.

- Não a deixe assim, por favor.

Vlad desviou o olhar e sorriu para Edward.

- Claro. Não com minha nora, certo?

Ele pegou minha mão e beijou. Mais alguém aí é nora do Drácula? Ok, falem com minha mão então.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Era um pouco engraçado olhar a minha parte dos convidados. Parecia mais com um funeral do que um casamento. Todos precisavam mesmo vir de preto? Agradeci por Vlad não ter vindo de manto. Pelo menos isso, né?

- Oi! Prazer, Lauren!

A amiga irritante de Bella chegou para cumprimentar o Drácula. Ela era tola... Ele sorriu para ela, que caiu para trás. Eu segurei-a pelas costas, por sorte e a coloquei em pé novamente.

- Lauren, melhor ir beber uma água.  
- O-ok.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. Bem-feito. Vlad se aproximou de Edward e eu ouvi a conversa.

- Não vou ficar muito tempo... A fome só aumenta com todo esse... sangue fluindo.

Ele me olhou como um predador, sem querer, e quando percebeu, voltou a olhar para Edward.

- Mas nós temos bebida suficiente para todos... Os garçons estão servindo separadamente.  
- Edward... eu não me sacio com sangue engarrafado.

Notei Edward um pouco triste por Vlad ter que ir embora, mas tive uma ótima idéia. Ou pelo menos, na minha mente, era uma boa idéia.

- E se você se alimentar aqui mesmo?  
- Bells!  
- Não amor, sério! O que tem de mais nisso?

Vlad franziu a testa e aproximou o rosto do meu. Senti falta de ar.

- Quer que eu morda um de seus convidados?

Eu não acho que Lauren ou Jessica iriam recusar uma mordidinha...

- Desde que você não mate a pessoa...  
- Sou bem controlado.  
- Ok, vou te arranjar um petisco então. Vem comigo!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu bebi ou estava mesmo vendo Bella arrastando Vlad pela mão?

É... ela saiu mesmo com ele em direção às amigas. Melhor ir atrás, né? Bella era louca.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Puxei o ombro dele para baixo e ainda assim tive que ficar na ponta dos pés para falar-lhe no ouvido. Drácula era mais alto que Edward.

- Seria de grande ajuda se você não fizesse aquilo com elas... de tirar a força, sabe?  
- Claro.

Ele ainda estava concordando comigo? Ok, eu estava gostando dessa parada de ser uma Cullen. Parei na frente das duas e sorri puxando Vlad.

- Lauren, Jess... este é Vlad! Lindo, não?  
- Oiii.  
- Já... o vi...

Isso aí! As duas com cara de abobalhadas. Muito bom. Olhei para ele e pisquei.

- Acho que agora você dá conta, certo?  
- Bastava você ter me mostrado quem eram...

Ele se garantia mesmo. Saí de perto e encontrei com Edward no caminho, arqueando uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Antes de me dar esporro, fiz para te deixar feliz com a presença dele aqui!  
- Eu só ia dizer que você é maluca, querida, nada mais. Quer mesmo suas amigas virando lanchinhos?  
- Se ele não matá-las, não vejo nenhum problemas. Elas ainda vão é me agradecer depois.

E não é que o cara era rápido? Quando olhei na direção deles, vi ele saindo do jardim com uma de cada lado. Nem disfarça...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela ficava linda, tentando tomar as rédeas da situação.

- Acho que seus convidados nunca mais vão passar perto da sua família, Bells.

E nem perto da minha, com certeza. Emmet estava em pé numa mesa, rodando a camisa no ar. Rosalie colocava dinheiro dentro da calça dele. Hazel andava de um lado para o outro com uma taça de sangue nas mãos. Provavelmente quem via, achava que a "criança" estava se embebedando com vinho.


	40. Chapter 40

**| Capítulo 40 |**

* * *

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Céus! Quem está me puxando? Olhei para a pessoa insana que me afastava de Edward e encontrei Alice.

- Parem de se agarrar e venha dançar! Vocês vão ter muito tempo para isso ainda.

Fui jogada numa roda cheia de mulher, inclusive as duas que pareciam lésbicas. O que faço agora? Que se dane... é para dançar, né? Segurei uma ponta de cada lado do vestido e levantei um pouco, me soltando ao som da música. Edward ria um pouco afastado, da minha super coordenação motora.

- Gatão! Venha!

Ei, quem chamou meu marido de gatão? Melhor ir buscar antes que alguém pegue...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela não estava realmente vindo na minha direção, rebolando, né? Bella mordia os lábios enquanto andava se balançando, até chegar em mim e enrolar minha gravata na mão.

- Vem dançar, garanhão.  
- Hein?

Ela foi me puxando para o meio das loucas como se eu fosse algum tipo de cão sendo puxado pela coleira.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Depois de ter me esfregado no meu marido gostoso na frente de todo mundo (e esfreguei bastante a minha bunda nele), o tempo passou rápido demais e já estávamos cortando o bolo. Edward sujou meu nariz, metendo o dedo na parte dos bonequinhos (um leão e um cordeirinho) e passando em mim. Quase tive um treco quando vi meu pai pegar uma taça da bandeja DELES.

- Pai! Edward!

Ele percebeu rápido e olhou para Alice, que já estava esbarrando "sem querer" em Charlie, fazendo a taça cair no chão. Eu ainda morro do coração assim...

- Bells...

Edward me puxou pela cintura e me falou o que eu mais queria ouvir.

- Quando vamos sair daqui para nossa lua-de-mel?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela me deu um sorriso lindo, mordendo o canto dos lábios e me abraçou também, levando a mão até minha bunda.

- Para me tirar daqui, você vai ter que fazer por merecer!

Mais? Bellinha safadinha... Tirei o paletó do smoking e joguei em cima dela, me afastando, andando de costas e chamando ela com o dedo. Bells veio me seguindo andando sensual para a pista e meio que... rebolando? Oh como eu quero ela na cama agora...

- Edward Cullen, é bom você ser muito bom para mim!

Ela falou com um ar de superioridade no rosto e empinou o nariz. Eu mato essa mulher!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Percebi que a festa tinha parado para ver nosso showzinho particular. Deveria estar morta de vergonha, mas não estava. Era como se Edward fosse meu escudo e não em deixasse enxergar os outros, porque eu só via ele ali na pista. Pisquei para ele, com cara de safada e encostei uma mão no seu pescoço, rodando em volta de seu corpo, até parar de novo em frente a ele.

- Isabella Cullen, você vai ter que ter fôlego para mim!

Ele me puxou pela cintura e tocou minha coxa, levantando minha perna. Mas eu me soltei rápido dele e peguei meu buquê das mãos de Alice.

- Me quer, Edward?

Ele balançou a cabeça de boca aberta. Joguei o buquê para trás e corri, gritando para ele ouvir.

- Vem pegar!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Corri o mais rápido que eu pude, fingindo ser humano. Agarrei Bella na porta da limusine, antes de entrarmos no carro para irmos para nossa lua-de-mel.

Ela me olhou de cara feia quando eu tentei apalpá-la. Mas quem resiste à minha esposa gostosa? Ok, não respondam porque eu não vou gostar de saber. Me controlei e esperei pacientemente até chegarmos em Mikonos. Quando descemos do jato, veio aquele bafo quente em cima de nós. Tanto lugar com clima agradável para Bella escolher, ela precisou ir para um onde faríamos sauna todos os dias. O caminho por onde seguimos era cheio de ruas estreitas e de paralelepípedos. As casas eram praticamente todas iguais, de um branco que eu imaginei que deveria doer a vista no sol. Então chegamos na pousada do pessoal de Vlad e fomos super bem recebidos.

- Boa noite, sejam bem-vindos!

Agradeci por eles falarem inglês, pois já tinha ouvido falar que por lá, o grego predominava e nem todos faziam questão de aprender outras línguas para agradar aos turistas. Fomos levados para nosso quarto, que era simples, mas bem decorado e confortável. Tinha uma varanda gigante onde as cortinas brancas voavam com o vento. Ali era bem mais fresco.

- Meu deus... Isso é lindo!

Bella estava apoiada na madeira da varanda, olhando o mar iluminado pelas estrelas. Lindo, era o que eu via. Ela tinha trocado de roupa no jatinho e estava com um vestido curto e branco, de algodão, que por causa da luz das estrelas, ficava um pouco transparente, delineando aquele corpo perfeitamente do meu tamanho.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Senti suas mãos tocando minha cintura e chegando na minha barriga. Sua boca veio beijar meu pescoço e ele sussurrou contra minha pele.

- Posso fazer amor com minha esposa, agora?

Eu não respondi. Apenas abaixei as alças finas do meu vestido e deixei ele cair até meus pés. Senti as mãos de Edward me pegarem pelo quadril e meus pés se afastarem do chão. Ele me deitou na cama e desabotoou a blusa em velcodidade de tartaruga. Era tudo para me torturar.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela me olhava, mordendo os lábios e deslizando uma mão pela barriga, indo até a calcinha de renda branca. Eu pudia ver a transparência do pano, cobrindo a melhor flor de todas.

- Com pressa, Bells?  
- Não.  
- Não?

E pelo visto ela não estava mesmo com pressa, já que sua mão entrou por dentro do pano e ela começava a se tocar enquanto me olhava. Isso era demais para mim... Eu não era tão forte a esse ponto, de não fazer nada. Arranquei a camisa, deixando os botões pularem pelo chão do quarto e fui ajoelhar em cima dela, que me puxou pelo cós da calça para me beijar.

- Se eu soubesse que você ficaria tão gostosa e taradinha assim... Já tinha entrado em greve há meses!  
- Edward...?  
- Oi.  
- Pode calar a boca e usá-la de uma forma melhor?

Era um pedido?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele sorriu maldoso e desceu esfregando o nariz pela minha pele até chegar lá embaixo. Suas mãos seguraram na minha cintura e sua boca me beijou por cima da calcinha, até ele arrancá-la com força.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Beijei de leve a pele depilada dela, como eu adorava, e contemplei a minha surpresa.

- E aí? Gostou?  
- Não creio que você fez isso de novo...

Eu ri do que estava vendo. Hoje tinha um C perfeitamente desenhado ali.

- Não fiz E... preferi fazer C para NOS homenagear.  
- Preciso dizer que amei?

Passei a língua pelo contorno da letra pequena e desci para o meio dos lábios, arrancando gemidos dela. Seu nível de excitação já era elevado, mas isso era normal. Bastava eu piscar para Bells que ela se molhava. Não que eu me ache convencido. Longe disso.

- Amor...?  
- Oi.  
- Vai demorar muito?  
- Você esté nervosa hoje, né?

Caí logo de boca, acariciando-a com meus lábios no seu clitóris, puxando bem fraquinho e depois lambendo em volta. Meus ombros eram apertados por ela, e meu cabelo foi severamente puxado quando enfiei a ponta da língua na sua entrada perfeita.

- Eu quero você... AGORA.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Aquilo já tinha ido longe demais! Quem eu pensava que era para aguentar esse tipo de tortura chinesa sem ter Edward Cullen dentro de mim? Ele sorriu, sabendo que era gostoso e veio subindo. Sua boca parou pelos meus seios e eu esqueci de pensar, com aqueles chupões nos mamilos que ele me dava.

- Posso... saber por que... você ainda está... de calça?

Nós nem começamos direito e eu já não tinha mais fôlego. Ele me olhou e mordeu a própria boca, ajolhando-se na cama.

- Quer tirá-la para mim?

Eu queria tirar sim. Eu tiraria tudo! Sentei na cama e fiquei com o rosto na altura do país das maravilhas. Desabotoei devagar a calça e abaixei, revelando uma cueca branca, que ficava mortal no corpo de Edward. Ele acariciou meus cabelos e segurou com um pouco de força, me fazendo entender o que queria. Quem seria eu para negar...

Puxei o cós da cueca para baixo e dei um beijo naquela cabeça que gostava tanto de mim. Ele abafou um gemido, jogando o pescoço para trás.

- Quer mais, amor?

Edward não respondeu, apenas riu. Passei a língua por todo o comprimento dele e chupei o início, colocando depois tudo na boca e indo até onde eu conseguia, sentindo-o tocar minha goela. Ele me puxou pelo pescoço e me levantou, beijando minha boca e apertando minha bunda.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~ **

Não aguentava mais um segundo fora dela. Deitei sobre ela na cama e a penetrei devagar, num ritmo lento, beijando sua boca e despenteando seus cabelos. Sentia suas mãos finas nas covinhas da minha bunda, circulando os dedos ali. Bella me completava de uma forma indescritível.

- Eu te amo, Cullen.

Ela falou enquanto eu beijava seu queixo e a sentia contraindo-se em mim.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele não largava em momento nenhum a minha boca. Seus beijos pareciam mais apaixonados do que nunca, eu notava a diferença. Edward estava calmo, tranquilo nos movimentos, sem pressa nenhuma. Porque nós não tínhamos mais motivo para isso. Nós éramos um só agora. Eu senti ele chegar primeiro ao orgasmo, gemendo na minha boca e vindo um pouco mais fundo e mais forte, até diminuir de novo o ritmo.

- Bells...?  
- Hum...

Ele puxou meu cabelo e encostou no meu ouvido, enquanto falou com a voz mais rouca e sexy que eu já ouvi na vida.

- Goza para mim... Só para mim...

Nem se eu quisesse evitar, teria conseguido. Meu corpo respondeu prontamente ao seu pedido, me fazendo amolecer com ele ainda dentro de mim.

- Eu te amo, princesa.

Eu me senti uma coelha, já que Edward parecia não se cansar nunca e querer compensar o tempo que ficou sem sexo. Estávamos agora deitados de conchinha, abraçados e eu já sentia a reação dele atrás de mim.

- Céus, amor! Sério?  
- Desculpa... estou incontrolável hoje.  
- E eu estou acabada! Juro que hoje não consigo mais...

Ele beijou meu ombro e me puxou pela barriga, me grudando mais ainda no seu corpo.

- Vou ficar quietinho, prometo.  
- Sabe o que eu queria?  
- Hum.  
- Banho de mar!  
- Essa hora?

Me soltei dele e sentei na cama, jogando minhas pernas por cima do seu abdômem.

- Edward, em que outro momento do dia nós podemos ir à praia juntos? Tipo, com você não morrendo?  
- Certo, entendi sua questão.

Sua boca beijou minha canela, joelho, e veio subindo até a coxa. Eu já estava quase deitada de novo, com ele em cima de mim. Peguei seu rosto com as duas mãos e apertei sua bochecha que nem criança.

- Você escutou alguma coisa que eu falei?  
- Banho de mar, escutei!  
- E...?  
- Ok... nós vamos...

Edward revirou os olhos e levantou, me puxando junto.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Tanta coisa para ser feita dentro de um quarto, tipo, várias posições novas, e Bella encasquetou em ir tomar banho de mar. E lá ia eu, mais branco que a areia, molhar os pés na água.

- Oi, tudo bem? Vem sempre aqui, gatinho?

Ela me abraçou por trás e se pendurou em mim. Virei gangorra agora.

- Eu acho que já tive mais moral contigo...  
- Teve mesmo. Agora eu vou te fazer de capacho!  
- O que uma aliança não faz, né?

Levei o braço para trás e segurei-a na cintura, virando-a de cabeça para baixo e trazendo para frente.

- Seu louco!  
- Quem tem moral agora?  
- Edward, se eu caísse, você ia ver só!

Ela estava com os olhos arregalados e o coração acelerado. Beijei sua boca e mordi de leve seu nariz.

- Acha mesmo que eu te deixaria cair?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Tudo bem, eu sabia que não, mas charminho de vez em quando é bom! Gritei quando ele correu comigo para dentro da água gelada!

- O que foi? Foi você quem quis vir!  
- Mas era para entrar devagar, né? Acostumar...  
- Quer que eu te esquente, amor?

Edward colocou minhas pernas em volta dele para me fazer sentir seu tesão. Como é ruim ser humana...

- Você pretende me deixar chegar viva em casa?

Ele riu e afundou comigo quando a onda passou. Quando subimos de volta eu lembrei de como eu levava ondas na cara quando era criança.

- Está rindo do que? Também quero saber...  
- São só lembranças... Sabe que eu já comi muita areia quando era mais nova?

Ele pareceu não entender, pois franziu a testa preocupado.

- Calma, Edward. Eu não comia areia porque gostava não.  
- Fico aliviado.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela me acariciou graciosamente na cabeça e continuou falando sobre comer areia.

- É que sempre que eu ia à praia, eu levava tombos com as ondas.  
- Você levando tombos, amor? Não consigo imaginar isso!

Fui novamente acariciado, dessa vez pelo calcanhar dela, nas minhas costas. Amava esses carinhos gostosos!

- É sério, ok? Aí eu notei que a onda passou agora numa boa... E lembrei que é porque você está me segurando!

Essa parte foi boa. A parte que ela me beijou e bagunçou meus cabelos com os dedos entranhados neles.

- E você acha que eu te soltaria? Para a onda te levar? Nunca!  
- Eu sei nadar, ok?  
- Desculpe amor... mas eu não confio muito na sua coordenação motora.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Edward Cullen, que por sinal era meu marido agora, era irritante!

Ele parece ter me entendido e resolveu não pressionar. Nós ficamos ali na água, apenas aproveitando o momento e as estrelas. Edward iluminado daquela maneira pela luz da lua e das estrelas, era mais perfeito ainda.

- Lembra da nossa primeira vez juntos? Assim, de ter conversado legal?

Ele estreitou os olhos pensando e afirmou com a cabeça, beijando meu ombro.

- Lembro que você estava ridiculamente fantasiada de vampira. Do século XV!  
- Isso não tem graça!  
- Para mim teve bastante. E para Rosalie, Emmet, Ja...  
- Já entendi, Edward.

Ele abaixou um pouco e jogou a cabeça para trás, molhando o cabelo. Eu aproveitei aquela pose para beijar seu pescoço, fazendo ele tremer e apertar mais os braços em volta de mim.

- Depois não reclama...  
- Você fica gostoso assim, salgado.  
- Continue falando isso e eu vou te comer num espetinho.  
- Edward!  
- Calma, amor... No meu espeto.  
- OMG!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Fui acariciado. Já estava perdendo a conta...

- Podemos voltar para o quarto? Não quero você enrugada, Bells.  
- Você é podre, sabia?  
- Eu sou irritante, podre, nojento, chato, que mais?

Ela revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Vamos voltar então...  
- Vou poder te comer no espeto?  
- Cala a boca, Edward!

Entramos no quarto e coloquei ela no chão. Pois é, levei Bella por todo o caminho no colo. Ela esbravejou para soltá-la, mas óbvio que eu não obedeci. Quando ela se virou de costas para mim, eu puxei o laço do sutiã do seu biquíni.

- Ops.  
- Você não tem jeito, né?  
- Não mesmo... Sou um caso perdido! Ainda bem que você me achou.

Bells riu e ficou na ponta dos pés, abraçando meu pescoço.

- Você é irritante, mas eu te amo!  
- Obrigado. Volte sempre.  
- Morra, Edward!

Ela ficou séria mas depois riu, beijando minha boca. Apertei sua bunda gostosa e suspendi ela um pouco, tirando seus pés do chão novamente.

- Por que eu não consigo dizer não para você?  
- Para mim?

Bella balançou a cabeça sem desgrudar da minha boca.

- É, né? Já vi que vou ficar assada...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele riu e beijou meu pescoço, andando comigo até a cama e deitando.

- Não vou te explorar mais hoje, amor.  
- Isso não é bem exploração...  
- Eu fico satisfeito se puder beber um pouquinho desse sangue delicioso, está bem assim?

OMFG. Se ele soubesse como isso me excitava... Puxei-o pelos cabelos e dei meu pescoço a ele, que lambeu o local da mordida e cravou os dentes.

Os caninos de Edward roçavam em minha pele, sugavam meu sangue e me faziam arder. Mas eu já não ligava mais para essa queimação inconveniente das mordidas. Eu atualmente gostava de sentí-lo se apoderando de mim, totalmente à sua mercê.

- Estou te machucando, amor?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Fui acariciado na cara e Bella me olhou feio.

- Amor? Está me chamando de amor?  
- Algum problema?  
- Edward! Estou sendo mordida! Finja serm um vampiro mau, por favor... E não me pergunte se estou bem!

Essa era novidade para mim. Apanhar por tratá-la bem. Casei com uma louca, fato.

- Quer ver o Edward mau, querida?  
- Quer apanhar de novo?

Ah... não me provoca, Bells. Puxei com força seus cabelos e levantei o pescoço dela, segurando forte com a mão e sugando sedento. Ouvi Bella gemendo e já não sabia mais se era tesão ou dor. Achei melhor não perguntar, né?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG. Agora eu sentia como se ele tivesse enfiado um dreno em mim, puxando devagar cada gota e me fazendo latejar. Tudo bem que também fiquei com um puta tesão, mas isso não vem ao caso. Seu corpo duro imprensado no meu, suas mãos frias me segurando, me fizeram amar Edward Cullen mau.

Eu tinha quase certeza que ele sorria enquanto me mordia. Ele agia assim com as outras vítimas? Fiquei com ciúmes. Ok, Bella, esquece isso. Agarrei seus cabelos e ele rosnou, tirando rápido minha mão de cima dele.

- Deixei tocar em mim?  
- Assim eu morro, amor...

Untei geral! Ele continuou sério, tremendo o lábio superior e eu me perguntei por um momento, se ele estava encenando ou não. Era melhor acreditar na primeira opção. Puxei seu rosto com as duas mãos para beijá-lo, mas ele logo me soltou.

- O que foi que eu disse?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bells está com medo? Isso muito me agrada! Quem mandou provocar? Fiz minha melhor cara de raiva e puxei sua cintura, lambendo com vontade o sangue que escorria pela ferida do pescoço. Ela queria encostar as mãos em mim, mas eu não deixava. Quando notei que ela estava ficando mesmo assustada, sorri torto como sabia que ela gostava.

- Boo.  
- Não tem graça.  
- Para mim teve muita!

Ela revirou os olhos e depois me abraçou apertado.

- Isso foi tão legal!  
- Achei que estivesse com medo.  
- E estava me cagando! Mas não ia dizer isso para um vampiro sanguinário, né?

Bells sorriu fofa e eu ri.

- Sério que você ainda pode achar que eu faria alguma coisa, amor?  
- Você já se olhou no espelho com a cara que fez?  
- Não. Geralmente minhas vítimas não ficam me emprestando nenhum espelho...  
- Sério, Edward. Você fica lindamente tenebroso. E gostoso, claro. Mas dá medo! Mas eu te amo de qualquer jeito, mesmo se você me matasse, eu não ligo realmente.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele franziu a testa e lambeu mais uma vez a ferida.

- Você não tem a mínima noção das coisas absurdas que fala, sabia?  
- Sobre morrer?  
- Nunca te mataria, Bella.  
- Nem... se fosse para me tranformar?

Edward me olhou sério e arqueou uma sobrancelha, trazendo o sorrisinho torto junto. Eu sabia que ele sempre pensava nessa hipótese. Só faltava eu me sentir preparada para isso.

- Já pensei tanto nisso... Mas atualmente, não sei.  
- Não?  
- Talvez eu sinta saudades da sua pele quente... Dos seus péssimos reflexos humanos...  
- Me chamou de tonta?  
- Não, amor. Só de lesada. Mas uma lesada gostosa que eu como todo dia. Ou quase todos os dias.

Eu peguei muito fácil no sono, de tanto que era o meu cansaço. Acordei com Edward beijando de leve minha barriga e percebi o quarto numa escuridão total.

- Sol forte?  
- Muito. Isso é bom, pois poderemos ficar bastante tempo no quarto!  
- Hilário!  
- Quer ligar para seus pais?  
- Não! Credo! Me deixa livre deles na minha lua-de-mel!

Ele riu e esticou o braço, pegando o celular. Pulei em cima dele e tentei evitar que ele usasse o aparelho.

- Você não vai mesmo ligar para casa, né?  
- Preciso saber como estão as coisas...  
- Mas Edward...  
- Shhh.

Droga! Fiquei olhando para ele, super sério, enquanto fazia a ligação e me dei conta de que estava totalmente nua. Nós não costumávamos dormir assim. Na minha casa, poderíamos ter sempre alguma visita inesperada no quarto. Na casa dele, bem... Não era uma casa muito normal onde as pessoas respeitavam a privacidade dos outros.

- O que está fazendo, Bells?  
- Nada.

Na verdade, eu estava sim. Tinha abaixado para beijar seu peito e fui descendo até o umbigo. Edward parecia super controlado, quando começou a falar no telefone.

- Emmet?

Ele afastou o aparelho do ouvido e eu pude ouvir os berros de Emmet, perguntando se estávamos transando muito.

- Posso falar? Dá para ouvir? ... Como estão as coisas? Todos vivos? ... Sim, ela está.

Ele me olhou e avisou que Emmet estava me madando beijos.

- Correu tudo bem na festa depois que saímos? ... Mentira? ... OMG!  
- O que foi?

Edward fez um sinal para que eu esperasse e continou falando. Saco! Odeio ficar curiosa assim. Os dois bateram um longo papo até que ele enfim desligou.

- Fala! O que foi?  
- Você não vai acreditar!  
- Realmente não vou, se nem sei o que é!  
- Lembra que você apresentou Lauren e Jessica para Vlad?

Tremi. O vampirão matou minhas amigas! Deus!

- Aham...  
- Então... Quando Vlad foi embora, Lauren saiu correndo pela rua, gritando estar apaixonada por ele.  
- Hein?

Ok, isso era melhor do que eu imaginei que fosse. Lauren pagando um mico desses?

- Diz que alguém foi inteligente e filmou, por favor!  
- Alice filmou tudo!

Cara, como eu amo Alice! Muito mesmo!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Olhei seu corpo nu à vontade, e vi seus mamilos durinhos. Ai ai... Bells se excitava só de encostar em mim.

- Mas então, você não me respondeu o que estava fazendo.  
- Só te provocando... Já notou que nós não costumamos dormir assim?  
- Sim, já notei que você não costuma dormir com essa coisa deliciosa exposta assim... para mim...

Passei um dedo do seu pescoço até "ela", arrepiando Bella.

Levantei e puxei-a para colar seu corpo no meu, ficando sentado com suas pernas abertas em volta de mim.

- Você sabia...

Beijeu seu pescoço.

- Que é muito...

Beijei seu ombro e deslizei minha língua até sua clavícula.

- Gostosa?  
- Eu me rendo!

Ela apertou minha cintura e se mexeu para encaixar em mim. Meu celular tocou bem na hora.

- Edward... não vai atender?  
- Não.

Pentrei-a rápido, numa só estocada, arrancando um gemido forte dela, que jogou a cabeça para trás. A porra do celular continuou tocando.

- Edward...

Achei melhor atender logo, pois notei que Bella não me deixaria em paz com isso.

- Oi.  
- Sou eu de novo!  
- Porra, Em... Estou transando! Fala logo.  
- Está é... Hum...  
- Vou desligar.  
- Não! Ok. Só para dizer que a mãe da Bella é muito gostosa!

Desliguei na cara dele e apoiei a cabeça no ombro dela.

- O que foi?  
- Acho que acabei de broxar.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG.

- Como assim você broxou? Vampiros broxam?  
- Eu não sou um robô, Bells.  
- E broxou por quê?  
- Algo bizarro que ouvi...

Emmet só servia para estragar as coisas. Edward tinha uma cara de quem sofria.

- Ok, o que foi que ele disse?  
- Melhor não te contar.  
- Agora mesmo é que quero saber. Até parece que não me conhece...  
- Ele achou sua mãe muito gostosa.

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

- Ew. Ew. Ew.  
- Você já disse isso.  
- Ew.  
- Está ficando repetitivo. Viu porque não quis te contar?  
- Acho bom ele não se engraçar para cima da minha mãe!

Se bem que eu acho que ela adoraria um Emmet dando mole para ela... Ok, ew!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Me diverti vendo a cara de nojo dela. Pelo menos não era só eu que me sentia assim. Mas Bells estava se mexendo muito enquanto reclamava e o garotão milagrosamente voltou a acordar.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu estava sentindo algo aumentando agora... Edward me olhou sorrindo torto e jogou os braços para trás, apoiando as mãos no colchão.

- O efeito Emmet passou!  
- Estou vendo...

OMG. Ele rebolou um pouquinho só, me fazendo morrer. Agarrei seu pescoço e beijei sua boca, encontrando sua língua e enroscando-me nela. Ele me puxou o quadril e me empurrou para trás, me puxando de volta. Esses movimentos matavam! Minha "menina" roçava na pele fria dele e me fazia viajar nas nuvens.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Era tão fácil agradar Bella... Quando eu achei que estávamos começando, ela já estava se apertando em mim e gemendo sem parar. O fato dela gritar repetidamente meu nome, só contribuía para me fazer gozar mais rápido. Quando seu corpo contraiu-se e depois relaxou em mim, eu me deixei aliviar dentro dela.

- Essa foi rápida amor... Você está perdendo as forças é?  
- Cala a boca, Edward! Quem broxou não fui eu.  
- Isso é passado. E não foi exatamente culpa minha.

Ganhei uma carícia nas costas e me deitei em cima dela, beijando seu rosto.

- Vou te deixar descansar 5 minutos, está bem?  
- 15.  
- Ficou louca? Só 10 e olhe lá.

Ela revirou os olhos e me abraçou com as pernas.

- Fechado.

Depois de algumas horas com Bella gemendo, me batendo e arranhando, eu resolvi dar uma folga a ela. Deitei de lado e puxei sua cintura para mim, ficando de conchinha. Ela resmungou, claro.

- Edward, não aguento mais...  
- Só vamos dormir, amor. Quer dizer... você, né?  
- Acho bom mesmo...

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e beijei sua testa quente e suada.

- Está ardida, Bells?  
- Morra, Edward.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Céus! Acho que eu não conseguiria nem andar amanhã! Ou talvez nunca mais! Meu corpo não tinha mais forças e minhas pernas estavam sem vida. Fechei os olhos enquanto ele alisava meu braço e minhas costas e acabei dormindo. O cansaço era tanto, que acordei com Edward me beijando os pés, e uma bandeja de cafá da manhã nas mãos.

- Bom dia flor do dia!  
- Bom dia... Que horas são?  
- Quase hora do almoço. Mas achei melhor pedir café para você.  
- Hum.

Sentei na cama toda desarrumada e peguei a bandeja das suas mãos. Ele veio junto com ela, ajoelhando na cama. Era brinde?

- Você ontem tentou me matar?  
- Eu? Não.

Ele sorriu e abaixou para beijar minha boca. Como foi que eu casei com um homem desses mesmo? Só podia ter nascido de bunda virada para a lua...


	41. Chapter 41

**Oi pessoal!**

**Fiquei um tempo sem postar, mas aos poucos estarei voltando. Espero que ainda tenha alguém lendo isso aqui ;)**

**Bjs, K.**

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu passei o dia todo no quarto ao lado do homem mais perfeito do mundo. De noite ele resolveu que ia me levar para jantar, e nós fomos. Tinha dito que queria me vestir o mais leve possível quando estivesse por lá e incorporei as vestimentas do povo local. Coloquei um vestido de algodão branco soltinho e fiz Edward vestir uma bata branca. Já disse que ele ficou perfeito? Pois é. Nós alugamos uma moto, que era melhor para se locomover por lá e Edward foi dirigindo. O vento batia no meu rosto e eu me sentia tão feliz... Que por mim, poderia gritar!

- Bells, não arranca minha pele não, ok?  
- Estou te apertando?  
- Nada.  
- Mas você não sente dor!  
- Isso é uma benção, tendo você como esposa!

Ok, eu precisei bater nele. Sempre tinha alguma piadinha maligna solta pela boca. Ele riu e eu abracei tentando esmagá-lo, mas lógico que era só para tentar mesmo, já que eu nunca conseguiria tal proeza.

- Edward?  
- Oi.  
- Estou curiosa para ver nossa casa...  
- Que bom!

Ele olhou rápido de lado, sorrindo torto. Eu tinha medo na casa que ele pudesse ter comprado. Por qual outro motivo ele não me deixou ir até lá? Entramos numa rua estreita de paralelepípedos e paramos na porta de um restaurante pequeno, com mesinhas do lado de fora. Era um lugar bem aconchegante. Dessa vez nós fomos servidos por uma garçonete e Edward não parava de mexer a mão esquerda na frente dela.

- Qual seu problema, querido? Está com coceiras?  
- Não.  
- Edward, você está quase esfregando a mão na cara da mulher...  
- É só para saberem que estou fora do mercado.

Ele piscou e eu precisei puxar aquele rosto para beijar.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu queria deixá-la bem feliz, bem alegre e bem bêbada, se possível. Porque queria experimentar umas posições novas e não queria Bella se opondo a isso. Então pedi um bom vinho, o primeiro de muitas da noite. É... eu sou um bad boy.

- Amor, eu já estou na 3ª taça e nós nem comemos ainda!  
- O que tem, Bells? É nossa lua-de-mel, viemos comemorar.  
- Mas assim eu vou ficar bêbada e sair rolando por aí.  
- Eu te carrego, minha linda.

Dei uma piscadinha sedutora que ela nunca resistia e beijei sua mão. Ela corou e virou a taça, que eu corri para encher de novo.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Meu marido era o homem mais gato da galaxia! Eu já disse? Olhei fatalmente para ele e lambi os lábios. Ele riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Quer me matar assim, Sra. Cullen?  
- Não. Fiz alguma coisa que não devia?

Edward encostou as costas na cadeira e ficou me olhando daquele jeito que só ele sabia fazer. Resolvi brincar um pouco, já que nossos pratos não chegavam. A toalha da mesa era comprida, então aproveitei o fato dele estar sentado na minha frente e tirei a sandália baixa, deixando meu pé nu e levando até o meio de suas pernas. Ele quase cuspiu o vinho que fingia beber e bateu com as mãos na mesa.

- Te assustei, amor?  
- Bells? Em público, querida?  
- Deixa eu me divertir um pouco...

E já começava a sentir o bonitão duro, cheio de fogo.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ok, tinha um pé me apalpando. Bella pelo visto, tinha cedido ao vinho. Escorreguei um pouco na cadeira e abri mais as pernas, dando caminho livre para minha dona, que estava quase babando ali. Espero que ninguém esteja desocupado demais para reparar na nossa brincadeira...

- Bells?  
- Hum...  
- Mexe os dedinhos, mexe...

Ela sorriu e fez o que eu pedi. Senhor, vou agarrá-la em cima dessa mesa, tem problema?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Fiquei tensa com a forma que ele me olhou. Tive medo que Edward perdesse a cabeça e esquecesse que estávamos em público. Esfreguei um pouco mais o meu pé ali naquela tora e voltei a me comportar. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Pode continuar...  
- Boa noite, com licença.

O garçom chegou com nossa comida e eu quis rir da cara de Edward, quando viu o tamanho de seu prato. O rapaz deixou ali e saiu fora. Eu olhei rindo para meu marido, que olhava torto para a comida.

- Eu não sabia que vinha tudo isso.  
- Eu como, amor.  
- O meu e o seu?  
- Se eu aguentar... Sim!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Agradeci aos deuses por Bella não ter facilidade para engordar.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu comi, ou melhor, engoli, para poder voltar logo para a droga do hotel. Saco! Eu estava quebrada e assada e ainda assim, com um enorme tesão. Eu odeio Edward Cullen! Ele me olhava sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, como se apreciasse aquela piadinha interna.

- Quer parar?  
- Estou fazendo o que dessa vez?  
- Me zoando.

Edward pegou a sua taça e deu um gole, passando a língua pela boca e curvou sobre a mesa.

- Bells, ande logo com isso... Quero te comer, querida.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela engasgou tão feio que eu achei que fosse ficar viúvo em plena lua-de-mel.

- OMG Edward! Quer me matar?  
- Não era essa a minha intenção... Você está bem?  
- Aham...

Puxei sua cadeira e a trouxe para perto de mim, alisando suas costas.

- Tem certeza? Você está roxa, amor.  
- Culpa sua. E se alguém ouvisse?

Olhei em volta e só tinham duas mesas, além da nossa, ocupadas. Falei alto para todos ouvirem mesmo.

- Qual o problema de eu querer fazer amor com a minha mulher, Bells?  
- Céus!

Ela escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço, quando todo mundo nos olhou. Adoro aparecer!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Edward gostava mesmo de me matar de vergonha. Perdi até a fome e só levantei o rosto depois dele me prometer umas dez vezes, que não tinha mais ninguém olhando.

- Pede a conta, ok?  
- Mas já? Acaba de comer, Bells.  
- Não. Quero ir embora.

Ele revirou os olhos e chamou o garçom, que veio logo.

- Pode colocar o que sobrou para viagem, por favor?  
- Com certeza.

O garçom se afastou e eu olhei para meu marido sem acreditar naquilo.

- Edward... Estamos na Grécia e você me pede para levar quentinha?  
- Eu sei que mais tarde você vai ficar com fome.  
- Aí é só pedir algo no hotel...  
- Bells, eu não vou passar o resto dos dias aqui, escutando você reclamar que a comida estava ótima e você não aproveitou!

Ele tinha razão. A comida estava deliciosa mesmo e eu sei que acordaria amanhã me arrependendo de não tê-la comido toda.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela sorriu cínica e eu mordi seu nariz.

- Bella?  
- Oi.  
- Nós vamos fazer um 69 diferente hoje...  
- Como assim?  
- Em pé!

Bella revirou os olhos e suspirou, me acariciando o peito.

- Muito engraçado!  
- Estou falando sério.  
- Edward, eu não consigo ficar em pé parada na maioria das vezes... E você quer que eu faça isso... em pé?

Ela era tão lindinha quando falava toda atrapalhada e piscando excessivamente... Eu apenas sorri, confirmando sua pergunta e ela cruzou os braços irritada.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele só podia estar brincando, né? Já não bastava todos os micos que eu pagava na frente dele, teria que passar vergonha também durante o sexo? Nós voltamos para o hotel e quando entramos no carro, ele veio com a mão para minha cintura, todo cheio de chamego.

- Relaxa, Bells.  
- Como? Não quero relaxar não.  
- Amor... qual o problema? Vai ser legal...

Edward levantou meu queixo e me beijou, só para me fazer perder a razão. Ele sabia muito bem que com aquele beijo, eu ficava totalmente entregue a ele. Edward me olhou e sorriu seu sorriso torto mais lindo, com a testa grudada na minha, enquanto descia a mão pelas minhas costas.

- Bells, eu quero a sua boquinha linda... Em mim, agora.

E lá iam as minhas pernas perdendo forças...

Edward tirou minha blusa, me fazendo levantar os braços e beijou meu pescoço, deslizando a língua pela linha que levava até o meio de meus seios. Aquilo me deixou arrepiada e sua boca encontrou meus mamilos duros. Ele sorriu antes de colocá-los na boca, o que fez com maestria.

- Ed...

Segurei seu cabelo enquanto ele me deixava louca com aquela língua no meu corpo quente, descendo agora pela barriga, circulando meu umbigo e indo até o cós da minha calça. Ele abriu o botão com os dentes e desceu meu zíper. Ajudei-o a me desfazer do jeans e ele riu com minha falta de jeito. Belo momento para rir da minha cara.

- Eu te amo, sabia? Desse jeitinho bobo que você é.  
- Eu sou boba? Papo bem excitante...  
- Você é boba comigo só.

OMG, quanta pressa! Ele tirou suas roupas na velocidade da luz e me pegou no colo, com seu sorrisinho irônico no rosto.

- Sou boba com você?  
- Esquece, Bells.  
- Não.

Edward revirou os olhos e abafou uma risada.

- Você é o amor da minha vida e fica com vergonha ainda de determinadas coisas... É por isso que você é boba.  
- Eu não estou com vergonha. Só não quero cair de cabeça no chão!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Como ela era incrivelmente absurda! Beijei sua boca com calma, tirando seus cabelos do pescoço, para poder lamber sua pele.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele segurou forte na minha cintura e sorriu.

- Não vou te deixar cair, né?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, eu já estava sendo rodada no ar enquanto Edward encostava na parede. OMG, estou vendo o chão! Ele colocou minhas coxas apoiadas nos seus ombros e me beijou a calcinha, arrancando ela com os dentes. Sua cueca já parecia estar apertada para aquele membro duro, então eu abaixei-a. Era diferente vendo por esse ângulo.

- Se você ousar me soltar na hora do orgasmo...

Ele riu e eu tremi quando sua boca me chupou com força, deslizando a língua numa linha reta pelos meus lábios. Céus! Quando eu acho que não tem como as coisas melhorarem... Segurei o seu membro latejante com uma mão e abocanhei logo, chupando até o final e arrancando suspiros de Edward.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bom, bom demais... Eu sentia a boca de Bella fazendo o vai-e-vém apertado em mim enquanto ela cravava as unhas da outra mão na minha virilha. Sua boquinha quente agora me dava beijos na cabecinha e sua língua circulava o prepúcio. Delícia! Invadi seu sexo gostoso e molhado, rolando a ponta da minha língua pelo clitóris lindo e inchadinho, fazendo-a gemer e rebolar na minha cara.

- Edward...

Ela gemia mais forte enquanto eu a chupava com vontade. Invadi sua entrada com minha língua, endurecendo a pontinha de propósito e fazendo Bella tremer.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Senhor dai-me forças! Chupei com mais rapidez, e lambi toda sua extensão, concentrando-me sempre na cabeça daquela coisa deliciosa. Eu cheguei ao ápice, tremendo nas mãos de Edward e sentindo os espasmos percorrerem meu corpo. Ainda continuei trabalhando naquele membro, até ele começar a gotejar.

- Vou gozar, Bells...  
- Ok.

Ele gozou no meu rosto mesmo e eu engoli o que caiu dentro da boca, esquecendo o gosto horrível e bebendo o leite do MEU Edward Cullen.

Ok, ele realmente não me deixou cair... Pelo contrário, ele me apertou no quadril quando estava gozando. E agora eu... OMG!

- Edward!

Ele riu. Eu não ri. Ele tinha me jogado para o alto e eu já me considerava um cadáver, quando ele me pegou de volta no ar e me virou de frente. Céus!

- Você é surda, Bells? Eu começo a achar...  
- Seu louco!  
- Só estava te virando...  
- Assim? Não podia só andar comigo até a cama?  
- E aí qual seria a graça em ter força sobrenatural?

Ele sorriu e beijou meu nariz, me abraçando e deitando na cama comigo. Alisei seus cabelos enquanto olhava atentamente para aquele rosto esculpido. Ele me olhava sério, mas o sorriso torto logo apareceu em sua boca. Edward pegou minha mão e ficou rodando a aliança no meu dedo.

- Você podia ter nascido uns 30 anos antes, né? Eu tive que esperar tanto por você...  
- Hum... Mas aí eu já estaria com aparência para ser sua mãe.  
- Não amor.

Ele soltou seu peso em cima de mim e veio beijar meu pescoço, até chegar na minha orelha. Senti sua boca roçando no local e sua língua também, enquanto ele falava.

- Eu já teria te transformado há tempos...  
- E se eu não quisesse?  
- Era só te convencer.  
- Acha que eu sou tão fácil de convencer?

Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou profundamente, me encarando com seus olhos agora vermelhos. Edward sorriu e beijou minha boca.

- Não. Mas se eu quisesse te tornar vampira agora, eu te convenceria.  
- Hum.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella tinha muito medo de tocar nesse assunto, a conversa sempre ficava estranha. Fiquei quieto e deitei minha cabeça no seu peito, pensando nisso. Eu realmente precisava começar a pensar nisso melhor. Eu não conseguia imaginar ela crescendo, envelhecendo e adoecendo. Não poderia perder a coisa mais importante para mim.

Seus dedos andavam pelo meu ombro, sua respiração calma me fazia relaxar também. Eu poderia ficar eternamente assim, com ela grudada em mim, apenas em mim.

- Eu te amo tanto...

Sua voz doce falou ao meu ouvido enquanto seus dedos agora entravam pelos meus cabelos.

- Eu te amo mais.  
- Não vou discutir isso com você, Edward.  
- Melhor mesmo.

Nós rimos descontraídos, mas a idéia da transformação agora não saía da minha mente. Eu queria poder pedí-la para confiar em mim e me deixar fazer, mas eu sabia que para ela não era algo simples. Bella tinha uma vida jovem pela frente, uma vida que ela talvez tivesse que abdicar em grande parte.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Senti meu peito molhado onde Edward estava com a cabeça deitada.

- Você está chorando?

Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos e então levantou o rosto, enxugando as lágrimas sangrentas que escorriam.

- OMG, você está mesmo chorando! O que foi?  
- Nada.  
- Como nada, Edward? Você fala como se fosse natural chorar assim. E eu sei muito bem que para isso acontecer, é porque é algo importante, que te afeta.  
- Está tudo bem, Bells.

Edward me beijou no rosto e sentou na cama, puxando o lençol para enrolar no corpo e levantar. Fiquei olhando-o ir em direção à varanda e fui atrás.

- Edward...

Ele tinha uma cara de sofrimento agora, desviando os olhos dos meus e olhando lá para o mar.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Senti suas mãos pequenas me abraçarem por trás e sua boca beijar minhas costas.

- Me conta...  
- Estava só pensando... em nós dois.  
- Sobre?

Bella me soltou e entrou por baixo dos meus braços, ficando entre eu e a bancada da varanda. Ela me olhava séria, com uma ruga no meio da testa.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Imortalidade.

Ele falou tocando no peito. E então tocou no meu.

- E mortalidade.

Ele abaixou os olhos e grudou em mim, levantando meu rosto e beijando minha boca, calmamente. Deus, como eu amo esse homem! Era óbvio que eu daria a minha vida para ele ou por ele. Eu daria qualquer coisa que estivesse ao meu alcance, apenas por um segundo a mais que fosse, ao lado dele.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela envolveu os braços no meu ombro e se esticou, pendurando-se em mim. Sentia Bella fungar, provavelmente por estar chorando e me senti culpado por tê-la deixado triste na lua-de-mel.

- Esqueça isso, Bells.  
- Você pode me transformar a hora que quiser...

Ela falou mesmo isso? Claro. Ela era capaz de abdicar de sua felicidade só para me ver feliz. Beijei seu rosto úmido e a olhei sério, estudando seu semblante.

- Eu sei que não está preparada para isso agora.  
- Por você, eu sempre vou estar.  
- E eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo por ouvir essas palavras, tenha certeza.

Levantei-a e coloquei-a sentada na bancada da varanda, para beijar melhor sua boca.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Quando tiver que acontecer, acontecerá, Bells.  
- Eu confio em você... E te amarei para sempre...

Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto e ele sorriu torto, me beijando à luz da lua. Eu me sentia tão pronta como nunca estive. Desde que ele estivesse ao meu lado, eternamente. Porque eu não poderia suportar a morte, sabendo que nunca mais o veria.


	42. Capítulo 42

**Oioioi!**

**Vim trazer mais att e avisar que semana que vem sai mais. Vou tentar atualizar aqui sempre 2x por semana, ok?**

**Infelizmente não dá pra ser mais assídua do que isso pq né, nós temos uma vida (ou tentamos ter) fora do computador rs**

**Bjs e deixem review!**

* * *

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Nós estávamos entrando no avião para voltar à Forks quando Bella apertou minha mão. Eu a olhei e vi seus dentes mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Amor, você ainda não superou o medo?  
- Esse bicho grande não foi feito para ficar no céu...  
- Ele foi feito para que então? Ser um submarino?

Ela revirou os olhos e veio me acariciar no ombro. Sentamos nas poltronas da primeira-classe e a deixei ficar na janela.

- Até quando você vai zoar o meu medo de voar, Edward?  
- Até perder a graça. E está longe disso.

Beijei sua mão, em cima da aliança e alisei-a no meu rosto, sentindo sua pele macia. A aeromoça nos atendeu e nos serviu assim que decolamos.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu estava tentando dormir, já que tinha até tomado calmante antes de sair do hotel, mas o bagulho não estava funcionando não. Foi quando o avião entrou num vácuo, que eu quase tive um AVC. Cravei as unhas na coxa de Edward, que me olhou despreocupado. Lógico, ele sempre estava assim. Não morria, né?

- Calma, Bells, foi só um vácuo.

_"Senhores passageiros, queiram por favor apertar os cintos pois iremos passar por uma forte turbulência."_

- Fala de novo que foi só um vácuo!

Eu segurei a mão dele quando o avião começou a tremer. Mas não tremeu pouco. Tremeu muito. E tremia mais ainda. Ok, eu ia começar a chorar.

- Edward?  
- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem Bells...

Caralho! Vai ficar porra nenhuma! Essa merda parece uma batedeira! Eu escutava crianças chorando lá na parte de trás do avião e só ficava mais nervosa ainda.

- Estou com medo!

Ele puxou meu rosto e beijou de leve minha bochecha tentando me acalmar. E porque a droga do calmante ainda não tinha feito efeito hein? Quando nós entramos em outro vácuo e as máscaras de oxigênio saltaram na nossa cara, aí eu surtei mesmo e entrei na gritaria dos outros.

- OMG nós vamos morrer!

Eu! Acho que ele percebeu a situação da coisa, pois apertou minha mão e me puxou do banco.

- Eu vou te transformar agora!

Oi? Estava sendo levada às pressas para o banheiro, com ele me segurando para eu não cair. Quando entramos lá dentro e Edward trancou a porta, meu medo me consumiu. Eu já não sabia se chorava porque ia morrer, ou se chorava porque ia morrer. É, me fudi de qualquer jeito. O avião não parava de tremer quando ele segurou meu rosto e me olhou sério.

- Eu não posso correr o risco de te perder agora, Bells.  
- OMG.

Senti sua língua lambendo minha pele e fechei os olhos deixando as lágrimas escorrerem.

_"Nosso comandante já está conseguindo estabilizar a aeronave. Queiram por favor se acalmar e voltar aos lugares. Obrigada."_

Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Você é muito sortuda...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella foi salva pela comissária. Meus dentes nunca coçaram tanto na vida, quando eu ouvi a voz no microfone e me afastei do seu pescoço. Tive vontade de furá-la e depois dizer "tarde demais", mas não seria justo com ela. Quando a olhei de volta, seus olhos estavam marejados e cheios de medo. Beijei sua boca e ela me abraçou tremendo o corpo todo.

- Está tudo bem agora, Bells.  
- Eu sei...

Levantei seu rosto e beijei sua testa que estava fria de medo.

- Saia antes ok? Eu vou esperar um pouco e vou depois.  
- Ok. Nos vemos lá...

Ela saiu do banheiro, ainda tremendo e eu esperei alguns segundos, para sair também.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu acho que tão cedo não vou pisar num avião. Vão à merda com esses pássaros de aço! Morram! Saí de lá de cara feia para as aeromoças e quase beijei o chão do aeroporto. Emmet e Alice estavam lá nos esperando. Fui rodada no ar pela minha cunhada.

- Ok, Alice, você é menor que eu, então, tecnicamente para quem está de fora vendo, é bizarro você me levantar no alto e me rodar.  
- Eu como muito espinafre, ok?

Ela falou alto enquanto olhava em volta. As pessoas a olharam como se fosse uma louca. Não que ela não fosse. Emmet abraçou Edward e colocou o braço em volta dos seus ombros.

- E aí? Quando vamos conhecer a casa nova?  
- Eu e Bella vamos para lá. Você e Alice vão para bem longe de nós.

Eu já disse que amava meu marido pálido, duro e imortal? Ah, Edward era o the best! Entramos no Volvo que Alice nos trouxe e ele vendou meus olhos.

- Para que isso hein?  
- Vai usar até chegarmos em casa.  
- Edward, eu já conheço sua casa...  
- Estou falando da nossa casa.

Ok, o coração acelerou. Eu toda hora esquecia que eu ia morar com o homem dos meus sonhos! Eu realmente era a mais sortuda das mulheres. Apoiei a mão na sua coxa enquanto ele dirigia e encostei a cabeça no encosto do banco.

- Estou ansiosa.  
- Espero que goste de castelos...

OMG. Ele se empolgou? Eu não queria viver num castelo!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela suspirou ao meu lado e fechou a cara. Eu quis rir, mas fiquei quieto para manter a sua expectativa. Quando nós chegamos, desliguei o carro e dei a volta para tirá-la ainda vendada lá de dentro.

- Espere, Bells.

Abri sua porta e tomei cuidado para ela não bater a cabeça. Ela fez mesmo assim, com a minha mão atenuando a batida.

- Eu bati com alguma coisa? Em alguma coisa?  
- Na porta, com a minha mão.  
- Foi mal.  
- Disponha.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Nós demos alguns passos e eu senti Edward vindo por trás de mim e colocando a mão no meu rosto. Ele tirou a venda e eu pisquei um pouco antes de abrir totalmente os olhos.

- OMG!

Eu via uma casa tipicamente americana. Daquelas de janelinha toda branca e sótão. Era linda! A mais fofa que eu já tinha visto! Ele me abraçou por trás e beijou meu ombro.

. 

- Você gostou?  
- Aham...  
- Fiquei em dúvida, se comprava algo mais moderno ou não. Como eu sei que você não liga muito para isso, decidi por algo assim.  
- Ela é... linda, amor.  
- Gostou mesmo?

Me virei de frente para ele e sorri antes de beijar sua boca umas dez vezes.

- Muito, muito, muito! Eu realmente me preocupei quando você falou em castelo.  
- Assim é mais aconchegante...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bem, pelo rosto corado e pelo brilhos nos olhos, imaginei que ela tinha realmente gostado da casa. Eu não queria algo que tivesse o meu estilo de vida. Eu queria algo que fosse mais familiar para Bella. Beijei sua bochecha quente e puxei suas pernas para pegá-la no colo.

- Edward! Me põe no chão!  
- Não dizem que o noivo deve entrar em casa carregando a noiva?  
- Eu nem de vestido estou mais...  
- Não importa.

Abri a porta da nossa casa e entrei, indo até a sala e colocando Bella no sofá. Ajoelhei junto e segurei seu rosto com as mãos, dando um beijo demorado em sua boca.

- Bem-vinda à nossa casa, Sra. Cullen.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu estava adorando ser beijada por aquela boca maravilhosa e esculpida por Deus. Mas aí ele se afastou e me puxou pela mão.

- Vamos conhecer a casa?  
- Você não conhece ainda?  
- Eu me referi apenas a você, Bells. Claro que já estive aqui...  
- Quem decorou?  
- Eu tive ajuda de um decorador.  
- Achei que tivesse sido Alice!

Ele me olhou tenso e revirou os olhos, beijando minha mão.

- Ficou doida? Íamos ter paetês nas cortinas!

Verdade. Alice era um pouco exagerada demais. Pouco? A quem eu queria enganar? A decoração da casa era super clean, misturando branco com cores neutras. Os sofás eram de couro, a sala tinha aqueles tapetes super felpudos e na parede, uma televisão de plasma gigante. Edward me levou até a cozinha e aí sim eu surtei. Ela era toda em inox, perfeita! Fiquei até com uma vontade louca de cozinhar.

- Eu só estava receoso com a geladeira...  
- Por que?

Olhei a geladeira examinando algum problema que ela pudesse ter e não encontrei, pois ela também era perfeita.

- Acho que ela é mais alta que você.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Era só uma preocupação minha. Por que eu estava sendo super acariciado no peito por uma Bella enfezada? Fui escurraçado da cozinha e peguei ela no colo para subir.

- Agora sim você vai me mostrar a parte mais interessante da casa, né?  
- Com certeza.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Entramos no quarto e surtei mais ainda. OMG.

- Bem, aqui eu realmente não quis economizar. Espero que você não se incomode... Nós sempre podemos mudar a decoração.  
- Eu amei, Edward!  
- Tem certeza?  
- Claro!

Olhei para o teto e vi um espelho. Edward sorria safado quando eu apontei para aquilo.

- Bem... queria saber como era te ver cavalgando em mim...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela rosnou e me acariciou mais uma vez. Ah se meu corpo falasse...

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou te dar com você me olhando por um espelho?  
- Bells, essa parte da decoração não está para ser discutida.  
- Você é irritante, Edward Cullen!

Ela bufou e entrou no quarto, sentando na cama e olhando para o teto. Bufou mais uma vez. E outra.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Não creio que ele queria ficar vendo minha bunda, não creio. E foi aí que a ficha caiu. Eu também veria Edward _"trabalhando"_em mim. Sorri para ele.

- Gostei!  
- Gostou?

Ele ficou confuso. Bem-feito. Balacei a cabeça e pisquei para ele, que entendeu menos ainda. Me assustei com o barulho da campainha, pois estava acostumada com a da minha casa. Bem, a da minha ex-casa.

- Quem pode ser?

Edward revirou os olhos e desceu muito puto.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

_"Casa pequena..."__  
__"Eu gostei das janelas!"_

- Que merda vocês estão fazendo aqui?  
- Nós seguimos vocês ué.

Emmet e Alice estavam em pé do lado de fora, com sorrisos cínicos no rosto. Eu já disse que odeio a minha família.

- Não nos convida para entrar não é?  
- Não.  
- Edward...  
- Entrem!

Mas o que? Olhei para trás e vi minha esposa ingênua sorrindo para eles, que saíram entrando que nem cavalos. Bella tinha que desaprender as boas maneiras urgentemente.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Edward me olhava brabo enquanto eu fazia sala para Alice e Emmet, que pareciam duas crianças num parque de diversões. Eles quiseram conhecer todos os cômodos e na hora de mostrar o quarto, eu fiquei um pouco envergonhada.

- OMG! Edward!  
- Espelho no teto! Eu sabia que você não me enganava, Ed...  
- Calem-se os dois!

Ele falou alto e ríspido, fechando a porta do quarto. Ok, meu marido era a simpatia em pessoa quando queria! Ele os obrigou a descer novamente e Alice ia pelos degraus tentando decorar cada pedaço da casa.

- Adorei as cortinas, Edward! Você tem um gosto tão apurado!  
- Que nem um verdadeiro gayzinho mesmo...  
- Vamos ali fora para eu te quebrar, Em?  
- Ok, parei.

Eles pararam em pé na porta e Alice piscou para mim, com uma cara de sapeca.

- Melhor nós deixarmos os pombinhos a sós, não é?  
- Se for por falta de adeus...  
- Edward!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Por que Bella estava me recriminando? Era só eu ali que queria testar o quarto? Empurrei os dois delicadamente para fora da nossa casa e fechei a porta depois de dar-lhes um sonoro adeus.

- Enfim, sós.

Minha linda esposa revirou os olhos e passou as mãos pelo meu peito, subindo-as até meu pescoço.

- Hm... Assim eu fico mal acostumado...  
- Você é irritantemente gostoso, sabia?  
- Não. Pode dizer isso quantas vezes você quiser!

Fui acariciado na cabeça e sorri, retribuindo o carinho meigo. Bella bufou e esticou o corpo para me beijar.

- Às vezes eu juro que acho que sou o homem da relação...  
- Calúnia, Bells!

Ela queria ver o macho da relação? Ok.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele sorriu torto e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Oh. Medo. Quando ele fazia essa cara, era sinal de algum plano maligno que vinha por aí. E eu constatei isso no momento em que ele passou as mãos por trás dos meus joelhos e me levantou no ar, me jogando por cima dos seus ombros que nem um perfeito homem das cavernas

- Edward!  
- Vou te mostrar com quantos paus faz-se uma canoa!  
- Hein?  
- Nada, é só que eu gosto do ditado.

Eu ri daquilo enquanto esperneava no colo dele, dando-lhe tapas nas costas. Tapas esses que eu sabia que eram à toa, já que ele nem sentia dor. Edward chutou a porta do quarto, que voou até a parede.

- OMG.  
- Não precisamos de porta...  
- Você ficou louco?

Ele me jogou na cama e puxou minha roupa ao mesmo tempo, me fazendo cair só de calcinha em cima do colchão.

- Isabella Cullen, você vai ter que me implorar para parar!  
- Edward...

Eu nem consegui falar nada, pois ele tirou rápido suas roupas e deitou em cima de mim, levando a mão até _"ela"_e me estimulando por cima do pano, enquanto me deixava sem ar com um beijo molhado.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Sua calcinha já estava molhadinha, do jeito que eu gostava. Arranquei suspiros e gemidos dela quando a toquei lá embaixo, roçando a renda da calcinha em seu clitóris. Eu amava ver Bella assim, tão entregue e vulnerável a mim, somente a mim.

- Geme mesmo, amor... Geme...  
- Edward... não... me...

Calei a sua boca, beijando-a e puxando seus cabelos enquanto abaixava o pano para poder penetrá-la. Ela gemia pedindo piedade e eu achei graça daquilo. Eu era um cara que exalava piedade por todos os cantos. Não?

- Não... me torture...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Não vou.

Ele piscou e me invadiu com seu membro rijo, fincando até onde tivesse como ir, indo e vindo num ritmo frenético, me fazendo quase rasgar os lençóis de seda com as unhas.

- OMG!

Minhas pernas tremiam sobre seu quadril e eu rebolava embaixo do seu corpo, pedindo por mais. Eu queria mais, eu aguentaria mais, até morrer! Quando lembrei de olhar para o teto, eu senti o orgasmo vindo rápido, vendo o corpo perfeito de Edward se mexendo sobre mim, num ritmo constante, com sua bunda perfeita se contraindo a cada estocada.

- Eu vou... eu vou...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela gemia deliciosamente o meu nome enquanto gozava, com espasmos fortes percorrendo seu corpo. Eu deixei me aliviar logo depois dela, beijando sua boca macia e lambendo cada pedacinho dos seus lábios.

Ela ainda respirava ofegante, tentando recuperar a disposição e eu nem tinha saído de dentro dela. Fiquei apenas beijando seu pescoço e esperando pelo segundo round. Bella arfou e alisou meus cabelos com suas mãos tão pequenas e delicadas.

- Vai ter mais?  
- Estou só te esperando...  
- Senhor!  
- Não aguenta?

Bella mordeu os lábios e balançou a cabeça esboçando um sorriso.

- Claro que aguento! Depois da maratona na lua-de-mel, acho que aguento tudo!

Peguei ela olhando para o teto e me avaliando, com um sorriso feliz no rosto, enquanto passava a mão pela minha bunda. Bem, seria a minha vez então de aproveitar o espelho...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele saiu de cima de mim e deitou, me puxando junto para subir em cima dele. Ow. Não estava preparada para Big Brother pornô! Eu sentei devagar em seu membro, sentindo-o deslizando dentro de mim aos poucos, me fazendo arfar com a sensação de preenchimento. E se tratando de Edward, bota preenchimento nisso!

- Amor...  
- Hum?  
- Não me sinto bem aqui... Com isso aí no teto.

Edward sorriu e puxou meu pescoço, me beijando devagar a boca. O tipo de beijo que ele sabia que me acalmava, me deixava flutuando. Eu já estava tonta com ele, quando comecei a me mexer um pouco, evitando olhar para cima afim de avaliar meu desempenho.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Podia ser mais gostosa? Deus! Bella cavalgava tímida em mim, com as bochechas coradas e as palmas das mãos abertas no meu peito, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Isso, Bells... Rebola...

Ela obedecia, gemendo baixo. Segurei sua cintura para ajudá-la nos movimentos e olhei para o teto, vendo seu corpo dançando sobre o meu. Por que eu nunca tinha pensado em comprar um espelho, em todos esses anos?

Nós chegamos juntos ao orgasmo e eu a puxei para deitar, com seus mamilos durinhos tocando minha pele.

- Viu como é bom?  
- Uhum...  
- Gostou do espelho?  
- Gostei.

Beijei sua testa e tirei os cabelos grudados nas suas costas, por causa do suor. Às vezes eu pensava como seria ruim quando Bella fosse vampira. Todas as coisas típicas de um humano, nela eram extremamente sexies. O rubor, o suor, a falta de coordenação. Eu sentiria muita falta disso, principalmente das suas bochechas coradas com facilidade.

- Lar, doce lar.  
- Você é chato, irritante, arrogante e insuportável!  
- E você me ama mesmo assim, não é?  
- Tenho opção?

Ela falou, bufando e revirando os olhos. Tão engraçadinha...

Depois de algumas horas dentro daquele quarto que já estava impregnado com o cheiro do nosso sexo, eu deixei Bella livre para colocar as coisas em ordem. Todas as caixas que ela tinha deixado separadas em casa antes do casamento, eu já tinha ido buscar e agora estávamos arrumando tudo.

- Edward! Não... Assim não tem graça, ok?  
- Por que não?  
- Porque eu quero arrumar no meu tempo. Não... no seu.

Poxa vida... Só porque eu queria arrumar tudo, em menos de 5 segundos? Era só ela deixar. Mas não. Bella quis colocar coisa por coisa no seu devido lugar. Se eu fosse humano, já tinha dormido de tédio. A campainha tocou e eu agradeci por ter alguém para sofrer junto comigo.

- Oi!  
- Hazel?

Olhei para os lados e não vi ninguém ali com ele.

- Como chegou aqui?  
- Emmet me trouxe e foi embora. Ele disse que era para eu passar uns dias com vocês!

O pestinha passou por mim, jogando uma mochila cheia no sofá e correndo para abraçar Bella, que foi derrubada por ele.

- Hazel!  
- Que saudades, Bella!  
- Er... oi querido.

Eu tive que arrancá-lo de cima de minha esposa antes que ele esmagasse ela, né? Bella estava vermelha, por dificuldade de respirar e me olhou sem entender.

- Eu o levarei de volta depois.  
- Por que eu tenho que voltar?  
- Porque essa é a minha casa e de Bella.  
- Mas meu pai mandou eu morar com você... Não foi?  
- Foi. Isso foi antes de eu me casar.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Às vezes me doía o coração o jeito que Edward falava com Hazel. Ele só queria ser amado, coitado. Levantei e sentei do lado dele no sofá, que estava com um porta-retrato meu nas mãos.

- É a sua mãe, né Bella?  
- É sim. Lembra dela no casamento?  
- Aham! Muito gata!

Ok, vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Edward bufou e sentou numa outra poltrona, sem tirar os olhos de Hazel.

- Sabe o que seria legal, Hazel? Você ir para casa e contar a Emmet como é bem mais interessante morar com ele!  
- Bem... eu gostei daqui!

Ele abriu um sorrisão e Edward trincou o maxilar. Sua mão pequena e fria tocou meu rosto, como se me avaliasse.

- Bella, eu posso morar com vocês?  
- Er...  
- Não!  
- Ok, rapazes... Por que não resolvemos isso uma outra hora?  
- Porque não tem o que resolver. Eu disse não.  
- Ok.

O anjinho abaixou a cabeça, triste. Edward revirou os olhos.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Só a Bella que caía nessa do Hazel! Impressionante!

- O Anthony não quer mais ir lá em casa... Ele tem medo do Jasper...  
- Por que, querido?  
- Porque o Jasper está sempre com uma cara estranha...  
- Jasper é emo, Hazel. Esse é o motivo!

Ele me olhou quase chorando.

- O que é emo?  
- É exatamente o que Jasper é.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu deixei Hazel vendo minhas fotos e fui atrás de Edward no quarto. Encontrei ele em pé olhando pela janela. Suas costas definida, moldada pela camiseta. Abracei-o por trás e senti seu corpo tensionar e relaxar logo em seguida.

- Oi amor.  
- Oi. Está chateado com Hazel aqui, né?  
- Eu não quero ninguém nos atrapalhando.  
- Eu sei. Depois a gente o leva de volta... Mas não fique assim no nosso primeiro dia em casa, Edward.

Ele virou de frente e beijou minha testa, me envolvendo pela cintura e respirando nos meus cabelos.

- Pode deixar. Não vou ficar emburrado.  
- Acho bom mesmo!

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e passei a mão pela sua nuca, enfiando os dedos pelos seus cabelos que me deixavam louca.

- Hum... Onde você colocou as correspondências?  
- Estão ali na cama.

Eu o soltei e fui olhar o que tinha chegado de carta para mim. Sabia que nunca recebia nada que prestava, além de coisas a pagar. Mas um envelope me chamou a atenção e eu abri. Era um convite de aniversário emitido por... OMG.

- Edward?  
- Oi.  
- Olhe isso.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella me entregou um papel duro que eu logo notei ser um convite. Era do aniversário de Hope Summers. Ok, não conheço.

- E...?  
- Olhe no final do cartão.

Ali dizia que os pais Buffy e Angel estavam convidando para o aniversário de sua filha.

- Ok... Por essa eu não esperava.

- Edward, por que estão nos convidando?  
- Eu tenho cara de bola de cristal, Bells?  
- Isso é estranho...  
- Bem, a única explicação, é por eu ter salvo a vida dela...  
- E aí ela vira sua amiga?

Nem eu entendia isso direito. Ou era uma armadilha ou Buffy tinha enlouquecido mesmo. Ela também era burra, por achar que eu entraria na casa de uma caçadora. Era mais prático eu arrancar logo minha cabeça e mandar embrulhada para ela. Quando eu ia rasgar o convite, Bella tirou-o de minha mão, me olhando feio.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?  
- Destruindo isso.  
- Não, Edward. Se nós fomos convidados, nós vamos ué.  
- Amor, eu te amo... Mas você é ingênua demais.  
- Por que? Você não acha que ela chamaria um vampiro ao aniversário da filha, para matá-lo na frente dos convidados, né?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele me olhou e revirou os olhos como se eu falasse a coisa mais estúpida do mundo. Eu realmente não achava que o convite tinha sido feito com más intenções.

- Edward, você salvou a vida dela. Deve ser uma forma que ela achou de levantar a bandeira branca...  
- Que seja. Mas nós não vamos.  
- É amanhã...

Ele saiu do quarto e me deixou falando sozinha. No fundo, eu sei que ele não queria se estressar, caso fosse mesmo uma armadilha. Ainda mais se eu estivesse presente na hora. Edward nunca arriscaria minha vida. Ok, eu mesma vou ter que resolver isso. Homens...

Eu esperei pacientemente até que ele saísse para levar Hazel de volta para casa. Para a outra casa. Assim que ele dobrou a esquina, eu entrei na minha picape que Edward tinha ido buscar mais cedo. Havia algum tempo já que nós tínhamos seguido Buffy até em casa, mas eu me lembrava perfeitamente do caminho. Não levei nem 15 minutos para chegar, e agora eu tocava sua campainha.

- Pois não?

OMG. Justo ele que tinha que atender a porta? Eu fiquei tonta com aquele moreno alto e forte me olhando. Uns olhos tão expressivos que te deixava sem palavras.

- Buffy? Venha aqui...

A loira baixinha apareceu ao lado dele e eu tive vontade de rir com a diferença de tamanho entre os dois. Não que eu fosse muito mais alta do que ela, mas enfim... Recuperei a voz.

- Oi.  
- Oi... Bella, não é?

Ela me olhava confusa, com a testa franzida, me olhando dos pés à cabeça. Limpei a garganta e deixei minha voz o mais forte possível.

- Isso. Nós recebemos... isso aqui.

Tirei o convite de dentro da bolsa e entreguei a ela, que pegou e olhou rápido para o papel, voltando os olhos novamente à mim.

- Sim. O aniversário da Hope. Vocês vão vir?  
- Ok, eu não sei o que vocês estão armando, mas esperam mesmo que a gente venha? Por que nos mandaram isso?

Ele pareceu ficar nervoso com minhas palavras, mas ela o empurrou para dentro de casa e fechou a porta.

- Bella, Edward salvou minha vida e... Eu percebi que ele não é uma ameaça exatamente.  
- E aí vocês ficaram com vontade de ampliar o círculo de amizades?

Eu vi seus olhos ficarem úmidos enquanto ela me olhava séria.

- Vocês não precisam vir se não quiserem. Mas... eu gostaria muito que o menino viesse.  
- Hazel?

Então era tudo por causa dele? Eu me senti protegendo a cria.

- O que quer com Hazel?  
- Eu não quero nada. Mas Hope... ela é diferente. Eu sei que você sabe do que eu falo. E... ela não tem amigos. É tudo tão difícil para ela...

Buffy estava quase chorando quando eu saí de sua casa, prometendo ir na festa.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Estranho chegar em casa e não encontrar Bella, mas tudo bem. Imaginei que ela tivesse ido ver as amigas, ou o pai talvez. Fui tomar um banho e senti o cheiro dela chegando no quarto.

- Edward?  
- No banheiro!

Deixei a água deslizar pelas minhas costas enquanto ela me procurava. As gotas quentes batendo contra minha pele fria eram maravilhosas.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Deveria ser uma coisa básica encontrar seu marido tomando banho. Mas quando se tratava de Edward, qualquer coisa poderia ser extremamente sensual. Ele estava com as mãos esticadas para os lados, apoiando-as nas paredes do box, de cabeça baixa, enquanto a água corria do seu pescoço até sua bunda. OMG.

- Você é um puta de um gostoso!  
- Sou é? Vem cá...

Tirei minha roupa e fui até ele, alisando seu pescoço e apertando sua nuca. Beijei sua boca enquanto Edward segurava meus cabelos e deslizava a mão pelas minhas costas.

- Amor, eu preciso... falar com você...  
- Fala.

Eu digo antes ou depois do sexo? Melhor antes...

- Nós vamos à festa da Hope.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Hein?

- Hein?

Soltei Bella e fiquei encarando-a. Ela me olhava sorrindo como se tivesse feito arte.

- Eu fui até a casa da Buffy.  
- Você o que?  
- Como assim, Bella?  
- Eu fui tirar satisfação sobre o convite!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele fechou a cara e saiu do chuveiro. Nem me dei conta de que estava toda molhada. Desliguei a água e fui atrás dele.

- Edward?  
- Você vai até a casa da caçadora e resolve me avisar agora, Bella?  
- Porque você não estava em casa...  
- E você acha que eu sou otário? Eu sei agora que você deve ter esperado eu sair, para fazer isso.

Hum, ele realmente não era otário. E me olhava bufando agora.

- Foi por uma boa causa. Eu só queria tirar as coisas a limpo.  
- É mesmo? E se fosse uma armadilha para mim? Eles teriam a isca perfeita!

Ele estava nervoso quando sentou na cama, ainda pelado e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Eu quase não via Edward exaltado assim. Sentei no seu colo e beijei seu rosto.

- Não era armadilha. Eles só querem companhia para a menina. Ela é tão sozinha quanto Hazel.  
- Bells...

Minha testa foi beijada e sua boca permaneceu ali por alguns segundos. Ele suspirou na minha pele e me olhou.

- Você tem idéia de como eu me sentiria se algo te acontecese por minha causa?  
- Eu estou bem, amor.

Ele me abraçou tão forte que quase quebrou meus ossos.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu admito que entrei em pânico quando Bells disse ter ido ver Buffy. Nem tanto por ela ter omitido isso de mim, mas sim por ela ter corrido perigo.

- Eu te amo sua coisa pequena.  
- Coisa?  
- Uhum.

Era a minha coisa. Só minha. Ela revirou os olhos e me acariciou no peito.

- Então, você quer ir na tal festa?  
- Quero. E temos que levar Hazel. No fundo eu entendo a Buffy, sabe? Acho que ela passa com a Hope, o mesmo que passamos com o Hazel.  
- Bells, mas a Hope não é igual ao Hazel. Quer dizer... eu não sei...  
- A Buffy falou comigo como se eu tivesse certeza do que ela era, Edward. Então ela deve ser vampirinha mesmo.  
- Mas Buffy é humana, amor.

Ela conseguiu me convencer entre uns beijos e uns amassos. E bem... depois do sexo, eu fui mais convencido ainda. Principalmente quando ela disse que faria greve se nós não fôssemos. Já disse que adoro brigadeiro?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Homem é muito fácil de se convencer. Sabe aquela palavra mágica? SEXO. Então... basta falar a ele que ela corre perigo de não aparecer tão cedo no relacionamento. Aí ele enfia o rabo entre as pernas e faz tudo que você quer. E ainda agradece no final. Ok, parei. Eu amo meu Edward.


	43. Capítulo 43

**Oi pessoal!**

**Mais um capítulo pra vcs, espero que se divirtam =D**

* * *

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

No dia seguinte eu tive que ir buscar Hazel para a festa. Ele parecia um machinho adulto, com camisa social, gel no cabelo e sapatos Armani. Emmet mimava demais esse menino.

- Pronto?  
- Super!

Notei que ele estava com uma caixa na mão.

- O que é isso, Hazel?  
- O presente da Hope. Alice me ajudou a escolher!  
- Presente é? Posso ver?  
- Claro que não! Não é para você, é para ela.

Ele puxou a simpatia do pai, eu tenho certeza. Busquei Bella e fomos para o aniversário, que já parecia estar rolando, pela música de adolescente alta que tocava lá dentro.

- Quantos anos ela está fazendo, Bells?  
- Aqui no convite diz 9. Mas se ela é o que é...  
- Tem muito mais de 9.  
- Eu tenho quantos?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Hazel perguntou quando nós descemos do carro. Ele estava tão bonitinho...

- Você é um fedelho de 8 por fora. Mas por dentro sei lá... deve estar com uns 13 já.  
- Eu sou adulto então?  
- Ahn... NÃO.

Edward era tão grosso com ele às vezes... Hazel abaixou a cabeça e me deu a mão. Quando tocamos a campainha, Buffy abriu a porta sorridente e nos pediu para entrar.

- Obrigada por virem! Mesmo!  
- É.  
- Obrigada por ter nos convidado.  
- Cadê a Hope?

Hope apareceu logo atrás de Buffy. Ela estava lindinha!

picture/Dakota_Fanning/DakotaFannin_DeGuire_ 

- Oi Hope!  
- Oi Hazel...  
- Parabéns!

Ele beijou o rosto dela que ficou vermelha. OMG. Vermelha? Ela não era vampira? Vi Hazel entregando uma caixinha para ela, que abriu rápido, rasgando o papel enquanto eu, Edward e Buffy olhávamos curiosos. Para minha surpresa, ela tirou uma pulseira de brilhantes de dentro da caixa.

- Oh. Edward... eu não posso... deixá-la aceitar isso.  
- Mãe! Eu amei!  
- Hope...  
- Hazel, como comprou isso?  
- Meu pai depositou para a Alice o dinheiro.

Buffy olhou para Edward sem entender. Nós saímos do meio da passagem e fomos para um canto, enquanto os pombinhos ficavam se olhando.

- O pai dele... é... bem...  
- Não são vocês?  
- Credo! Lógico que não. Eu lá quero uma peste dessas?  
- O pai dele é o Lestat.  
- Obrigado, Bells.  
- O que? Melhor contar logo, né?  
- Lestat? Tipo, Lestat, o vampiro?

Buffy parecia ter levado um choque, nos olhando atônita.

- Isso.  
- Lestat existe?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Céus, eu mereço. Depois de explicar tudo para a caçadora, nós fomos nos sentar lá na festa, que pelo que percebi, não tinha crianças. Segurei o braço dela e a olhei sério.

- Hope é vampira?  
- E humana.  
- Ela é sua? Biológica?  
- Totalmente. Ela tem tudo que um vampiro tem... E algumas fraquezas dos humanos também.  
- Ela cora.

Bella falou sorrindo, olhando para Hope que nos olhava envergonhada. Notei que Hazel estava fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela. Eu preciso domar esse garoto.

- Ela tem 14, sabe?  
- Hazel deve estar nessa faixa também...  
- Edward?

O peste me chamou eu olhei para baixo. Ele estava de mãos dadas com Hope.

- Que?  
- Nós vamos nos casar!

Buffy riu sem-graça e eu olhei para Hazel.

- Com licença, ok?

Puxei a peste pela mão e levei ele para um canto.

- Claro! Depois é só ir lá fora... Tem mesas lá.

Ouvi Buffy falar enquanto nos olhava de longe e saía da sala com Hope.

- Edward, deixa ele...  
- Isso Edward, escuta a Bella.  
- Vocês dois, querem ficar quietos? Hazel, você não pode sair falando essas coisas, ok? Nem todo mundo compreende.  
- Por que?

Eu me abaixei para ficar mais próximo dele.

- Porque nós somos minoria aqui. Você já deve ter reparado que as pessoas não são que nem nós, certo?  
- O Anthony é diferente...  
- Viu só?  
- Mas a Hope não.  
- Por que a gente não conversa sobre isso em casa, Edward?

Bella interrompeu, pegando na mão de Hazel e puxando-o para longe de mim. Eu fui atrás dela, que me olhou sorrindo.

- Podemos apenas aproveitar a festa?  
- Certo.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele encostou na minha cintura e senti sua boca discretamente, no meu ouvido.

- Mas se ele quiser sugar alguém aqui, vou deixar que você resolva então.

Ah, Hazel parecia estar tão feliz ali, que realmente eu não estava preocupada com nada mais. Ele sentou quietinho do nosso lado, mas acompanhava Hope com os olhos para onde ela fosse. Notei que não haviam crianças ali. A maioria eram amigos de Buffy e Angel, alguns com seus filhos, mas que não tinham qualquer tipo de amizade com a menina.

- Posso me sentar?

Eu engasguei com o refrigerante que estava tomando, quando o moreno vampiro alto e gostoso chegou na nossa mesa, puxando uma cadeira.

- Já está sentando, não?  
- Edward!  
- Tudo bem.

Angel respondeu, sorrindo para mim. Ele tinha uma aparência tão calma...

- Eu só vim agradecer por terem vindo.  
- O prazer é nosso!

Eu respondi e senti Edward me olhar revirando os olhos. Angel olhou para a filha que estava de mãos dadas com a mãe, recebendo mais convidados.

- Tem sido muito difícil para Hope. Ela está crescendo, sabe? E as perguntas... Muitas perguntas.  
- Nós imaginamos.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Por que Bella ficava tão animadinha perto desse cara hein? Não vejo nada demais nele, fora o fato de ser dominadinho pela caçadora. A menina deles veio correndo e pulou no colo do pai, beijando seu rosto. Eu não gosto de crianças, mas senti... não sei... uma pontada de inveja daquilo. Meu reflexo foi abraçar Bella.

- Ela não se parece com você...  
- A cor... Parece.

Bella tem sempre que entrar nas minhas conversas, né? Ele sorriu e olhou para Hope, que não desviava os olhos de Hazel.

- Ela lembrando Buffy, já é o suficiente.  
- Você é linda, sabia Hope?

Minha esposa era um poço de bondade, simpatia... Tudo transbordando até demais.

- Obrigada! Você também! E você, e você!

Bem, ela acha todo mundo lindo pelo visto. Não que eu não fosse...

- Hope, você vai casar comigo, né?

Sério, Hazel tinha problemas. Angel olhou para ele e riu. Só eu que não achava graça nenhuma ali?

- Quem sabe um dia, Hazel. Mas ela ainda é muito nova para isso.  
- Ok, sogro.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG. Sogro? Eu percebi que Angel deu um sorriso meio amarelo e levantou discretamente da mesa, levando Hope junto com ele. Edward estava sorrindo.

- Qual a graça, amor?  
- Deixe-me curtir esse momento, Bells.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e riu, olhando para Hazel, que batia os dedos na mesa enquanto brincava com uns salgadinhos no prato.

- Eu nem como essa gororoba!  
- Hazel!

Olhei em volta para ver se tinha alguém ouvindo, mas não. Edward puxou meu pescoço, beijando meu rosto devagar.

- Eu te amo.  
- Eu também. De onde veio isso?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela ria da minha cara. Não posso ficar carente de vez em quando não?

- Sei lá, precisa vir de algum lugar?  
- Não!

Bella alisou meus cabelos e me beijou na boca. Um beijo simples, considerando que estávamos em público. Hazel suspirou e bateu mais os dedos na mesa.

- Também quero beijar, sabe?

Ignorei. É o melhor a se fazer.

**Música: High School Musical - We're All In This Together**  
watch?v=k7zzbB17Fvo

Sério, até que horas Bella ia querer ficar aqui? Ela parecia estar se divertindo, apenas comendo, bebendo e olhando para as pessoas.

- Amor... quanto tempo nós já estamos aqui?

Ela olhou para o relógio e sorriu para mim, colocando um salgado na boca.

- Tem uns quarenta minutos que chegamos.  
- Tudo isso?  
- Tudo? Edward...  
- Ok.

O que a gente não faz por amor, né? A música tocando alto nas caixas de som estavam me deixando tonto já. Era disso mesmo que Hope gostava? Bem, Hazel pelo menos parecia estar gostando, já que ele estava mexendo o corpo na cadeira.

- Eles combinam, né amor?  
- Oi?  
- Hazel e Hope...  
- Bells, menos.  
- Estou falando sério. Aonde mais a gente vê duas situação tão parecidas? Lembra que quando a gente conheceu ele, você achava que ele era o único?

Sim, sim. Ela tem razão. Mas daí a combinar com Hope... Bem, a menina não merece esse sofrimento, né?

**Música: HSM2 all for one**  
watch?v=nafbS7V5uHg

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Edward estava com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou, que estava até me assustando.

- Você está bem, amor?  
- Sério Bells, essa música... Eu vou me matar se escutar essas vozes por mais 10 minutos...  
- Ah. Bem, isso é High School Musical.  
- Por mim podia ser até Pós-Graduação, eu não me importo... é ruim demais!

Eu também concordo que é ruim, mas o que ele queria? Chegar para a dona da festa e mandar ela trocar de música? Edward?

- Edward!

OMG. Ele levantou e estava indo na direção de Buffy. O que ele vai fazer, senhor?

- O Edward não gostou da festa...  
- Gostou sim, Hazel... É que ele está pensativo...  
- Sei.

Nem o garoto acreditava nas minhas mentiras. Céus, eu devo ser ruim mesmo! Edward voltou, com um semblante mais calmo e sentou de novo do meu lado, beijando meu pescoço.

- Delícia!  
- O que você foi falar com Buffy?  
- Para ela trocar essa joça.  
- Edward!  
- O que? Eu sou sincero ué.

Buffy passou pela nossa mesa, com um sorisso sem-graça no rosto e eu tive vontade de me enfiar debaixo da toalha. Existia pessoa mais cara-de-pau que meu marido? Hope veio sentar na nossa mesa e ficou nos olhando.

- Oi linda... Sua festa está linda!  
- Não está não.

Edward riu.

- Putz Bells... Até a menina é mais sensata que você.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Pronto. Quando eu acho que vai melhorar... Continua estragado.

- Sua mãe tem um péssimo gosto, né Hope?  
- Edward!  
- Me desculpe, amor... Mas eu quero realmente morrer.  
- Eu gosto dessa dupla.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele me olhou como se eu estivesse cometendo algum pecado. Edward era patético quando queria! Hope levantou correndo quando alguns convidados chegaram e pulou no colo de uma das garotas. Ela era pequena e tinha um cabelo ruivo claro, curtinho.

- Tia Willow!  
- Hey Hope...

Prestei atenção também no rapaz que estava com ela, moreno e alto, mas usando um tampão no olho, tipo de pirata. Eles sentaram numa mesa perto da nossa e Angel foi logo falar com eles. Percebi que eram bem amigos, pois Buffy chegou também, dando abraços demorados em cada um.

- Bells?  
- Oi.  
- Não sabia que ainda existiam piratas...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela me acariciou com força no ombro enquanto eu ria da fantasia do mocinho ali do lado. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar, já que ele estava realmente engraçado e então a ruiva baixinha cruzou o olhar com o meu e ficou séria, puxando o braço de Buffy. Elas cochicharam alguma coisa enquanto me olhavam e a caçadora resolveu trazer os amigos até nossa mesa.

- Edward, Bella... esses são meus amigos, Willow e Xander.  
- Prazer!  
- É... prazer.  
- O Edward é um pouco mal-humorado mesmo... Não liguem.

Mas como assim ela já estava falando mal de mim? Eu dei essa intimidade por acaso? A tal da Willow franziu a testa para mim e se curvou, falando perto do meu rosto.

- Se fizer mal para essa família, eu te mando para o inferno.  
- Está tudo bem, Willow.

Wow. Menina invocada, não?

**Música: Marilyn Manson - The Nobodies**  
watch?v=2SdQGYHOFu8

Eu realmente achei a ruiva bem hilária, até sorri para ela, mas então vi seus olhos oscilarem para o preto e voltarem à cor natural. Opa. Tem alguma coisa diferente na menininha aí. Ia perguntar a ela qual o tipo de aberração que ela era, pois vampira passava longe, mas fui pego de surpresa por uma música bizarra.

- Mas o que...?

Eu notei que todo mundo estava olhando para o DJ e olhei também. Hazel estava vindo de lá com um sorriso no rosto e balançando a cabeça.

- OMG Edward! O que você coloca para o garoto escutar?  
- Ei! Ele nem é meu filho, ok? Culpa de Lestat se o garoto é sombrio assim...  
- E ele ainda tem o sangue de Drácula, então...

Mas Bella não conseguia mesmo ficar caladinha e bonitinha, né? Buffy me olhou surpresa com a novidade e fechou a cara.

- Drác...

Ela sentou numa cadeira e puxou a gola da minha camisa.

- Como assim, sangue de Drácula?  
- Bem... pois é.  
- Eu matei Drácula!

Eu ri.

- Não matou não, querida.  
- Eu matei. Anos atrás!  
- Jura? Bem, ele parecia estar bem vivo no meu casamento...  
- OMG, ele esteve aqui na cidade? E no seu casamento?  
- Ele é meu pai. Você tem preconceito?

Os queixos deles caíram. Falo mesmo!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ok. O clima ficou tenso ali. Buffy e Edward estavam se encarando, até que ela resolveu falar.

- Todos nós, podemos ir lá dentro, por favor?  
- Fala aqui mesmo...  
- Edward!  
- Bells, fique fora disso.  
- Ei! Nós não queremos briga! Só não queremos ter essa conversa... na frente dos convidados.

Angel falou, num tom de voz bem baixo. O seu olhar implorava por compreensão. Eu nunca vi pessoa tão expressiva com os olhos. Edward me olhou e suspirou, levantando e me dando a mão.

- Vamos lá.  
- E eu?  
- Você fica, Hazel.  
- Não, ele pode ir também.

Edward se colocou na frente de Hazel e fechou a cara para Buffy.

- Ele fica.  
- Certo. Então Xander também fica. Não vou deixá-lo sozinho aqui!  
- Por mim, tudo bem.

Nós deixamos os dois sentados na mesa. Xander com cara de poucos amigos e Hazel batendo os dedos na mesa, acompanhando a música. Ele não estava nem aí para o que estava acontecendo.

Eu e Edward acompanhamos os outros, até entrarmos numa sala, que parecia um escritório. Angel fechou a porta atrás de nós e senti os músculos de Edward tensionarem.

- Então... O que querem?  
- Como assim Drácula é seu pai?

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo.

- Ué, ele me tranformou.  
- E ele está vivo? Digo... vivo?  
- Perfeitamente.

Edward sorriu cínico. Eu sabia que ele se sentia vitorioso pela cara que Buffy fazia agora.

- Você tem um medalhão?

Angel perguntou, encostado numa mesa, de braços cruzados. Ele fitava Edward sem desviar os olhos um segundo.

- Lógico.

Eu vi a ruiva, a tal da Willow, dar uns passos para trás, se afastando de Edward.

- Buffy, posso saber por que você ainda está dialogando com ele?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu olhei para a ruiva, que falava com Buffy com um ar de ser superior. Eu ri.

- Bem, deve ser porque ela ainda não conseguiu me matar.

A ruiva era esperta. Ela bloqueava sua mente perfeitamente. Mas tinha algo nela, que eu ainda não tinha sacado. Algum tipo de... poder.

- Nós não estamos aqui para brigar, Willow.

Buffy falou secamente, me olhando. Ela se aproximou, com os braços para trás.

- Como você quer que eu reaja, descobrindo que aquela criança lá fora, além de ser "filho" de Lestat, ainda tomou do sangue de Drácula? Vai me dizer que ele também tem um medalhão?  
- Tem.

Ela não esperava por essa resposta, pois seus olhos se arregalaram. Ops. Foi mal.

- Hazel não é mau!  
- Bells...  
- Não Edward! Não vou deixar que o tratem como um vilão! Ele não tem culpa se fulano ou ciclano deram sangue a ele! Ele nunca fez mal a ninguém durante todo esse tempo!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

A loira veio na minha direção, sorrindo cínica.

- Você por acaso tem noção do poder que esse garoto pode vir a ter? Você tem noção do poder que o seu próprio marido tem?  
- Absolutamente.

Ela fechou a cara, respirando fundo.

- Esse garoto pode virar uma arma nas mãos erradas!  
- Bem, ele está sendo muito bem criado.

Edward segurou minha mão e me puxou na direção da porta.

- Acho que não temos mais que ficar na festa. Boa noite.

Ele abriu a porta, que fechou sozinha, com força. OMG. O que foi isso? Nós olhamos para trás e vimos a ruiva sorrindo.

- Willow, deixe-os ir.  
- Ok.

Edward abriu a porta novamente e nós saímos. Mas antes, ele se virou para olhá-los mais uma vez.

- Vocês têm uma bruxa e ainda acham que Hazel é perigoso? Hilário!

Bruxa? Como assim? Nós estávamos indo pegar Hazel, mas eu parei Edward no caminho.

- Amor... O que você quis dizer com "bruxa"?  
- Bruxa.  
- Tipo, com caldeirão e verruga no nariz?

Ele revirou os olhos e me puxou para a parte onde a festa acontecia.

- Bells, você vê muito filme de terror! Ela é uma bruxa, em questão de poderes, não de aparência, amor...  
- Ok.

Hazel estava olhando fixamente para Xander, que parecia imóvel. Nós chegamos perto e Hazel sorriu.

- É tão legal hipnotizá-lo!  
- Hazel! Pare com isso!

Edward puxou o rosto dele, o fazendo desviar os olhos de Xander, que saiu do transe e piscou várias vezes.

- O que foi? O que houve?

Ele nos perguntou atrapalhado e levantou, ainda sem saber para que lado ir. Edward deu um peteleco na orelha de Hazel.

- Você só me envergonha, pivete!

- Nós já vamos?

Hazel nos perguntou fazendo cara de choro e olhou para Hope, que estava distante, na mesa de outros convidados.

- Já querido... Está tarde.

Deus iria me castigar por mentir para a pobre criança desse jeito. Tarde? Não eram nem 23h ainda! Edward me olhou cínico e sorriu.

- Pois é, muito tarde. Está na hora de criança dormir.  
- Eu não sou mais criança.  
- Bem, para mim você é um fedelho, então...

Ele olhou feio para Edward, que abaixou a cabeça para encará-lo melhor.

- Ei rapaz, não tenho medo de cara feia, ok?  
- Saco!

Hazel cruzou os braços e saiu batendo pé na nossa frente, em direção à parte de dentro da casa. Hope nos olhou e veio falar conosco.

- Já vão?  
- Já sim. Parabéns, viu?  
- Obrigada!

Ela sorriu agradecida e olhou pelo caminho onde Hazel foi. Eu me abaixei e dei um beijo em seu rosto.

- Ele adorou te conhecer.  
- Eu também gostei muito dele...

Ah que lindo!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella não tinha jeito mesmo! Me despedi da menina e puxei minha esposa para a saída.

- Sério que você vai ficar incentivando esse lance?  
- Que lance?  
- Hazel e Hope.  
- Ué, eles são tão parecidos...  
- Não inventa Bells. Deixa quieto, ok?

Hazel já estava encostado no carro nos esperando. Ele estava de cabeça baixa, enrolando os dedos na barra da camisa.

- Pode entrar, Hazel.

Destravei o alarme do carro para ele abrir a porta. Tinha parado no meio do caminho porque senti a presença de Buffy atrás da gente.

- Já vão então?  
- Com certeza.  
- Olha... desculpe. Eu não... não queria que houvesse esse desentendimento aqui.

Ela falou com a voz ressentida e pela sua expressão parecia realmente arrependida.

- Bem, no final das contas, eu ainda sou um vampiro, e você uma caçadora!  
- Mas não precisa ser assim! Esse clima.  
- Eu também acho...  
- Bells...  
- O que? É sério, vocês não precisam agir como inimigos ué.

Buffy olhou para Bella e sorriu. Eu tinha medo que elas resolvessem marcar para tomar um chá ou algo do tipo. Mulheres...

- Sua esposa tem razão, Edward. Foi só um mal entendido. E acho que já está tudo explicado, certo?  
- Você tem uma amiga bruxa. Ela não vai com a minha cara e nem eu com a dela.  
- Willow é inofensiva, para quem não apresenta perigo.

Eu me aproximei da loira, estreitando meus olhos bem próximos do seu rosto.

- E quem disse que eu não sou perigoso?  
- Pff! Edward, por favor, amor! Você mal mata uma barata!

Sério, eu casei mesmo com Bella? Lá ia toda minha dignidade para o ralo!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Por que ele me olhava estranho agora? Falei alguma coisa errada? Buffy abafou um riso e Edward me olhou revirando os olhos.

- Vamos embora Bells...

Ele me puxou pela mão e abriu a porta do carro para eu entrar.

- Vamos manter contato, Buffy!  
- Ok!

Ela respondeu sorrindo para mim e acenou, antes de entrar em casa e fechar a porta. Edward entrou no carro e me olhou.

- Não mato nem uma barata?  
- Oi?  
- Tu fumou maconha, Bells?  
- Ah amor... você é bonzinho...

Acariciei o pescoço dele e ele sorriu. Mas não era um sorriso feliz, era meio cínico.

- Eu não sou bonzinho porra nenhuma, ok? Eu sugo o sangue das pessoas, lembra? Eu mato algumas também. A maioria!  
- Está tentando entrar para o Guiness?  
- Vocês vão discutir muito ainda? Porque senão eu vou a pé...

Nós dois viramos para olhar Hazel, de braços cruzados no banco de trás.

- CALA A BOCA, HAZEL!

Ok, em alguma coisa eu e Edward concordávamos!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

- Hazel? Eu te dou 5 minutos para você ir se despedir de Hope.  
- Ok!

Ele abriu a porta e saiu correndo. Bella me olhou confusa, franzindo a testa.

- O que te deu?  
- Adivinha?

Sorri malicioso para ela e puxei-a pela cintura para cima de mim. Ela ficava ofegante com meus movimentos rápidos demais para sua compreensão.

- Edward...

Puxei seus cabelos e sua cabeça para trás e beijei sua boca com fúria, sentindo suas mãos pequenas alisando meu peito por dentro da camisa.

- Me morde amor...  
- Não. Eu sou bonzinho demais para te morder.

Ela me acariciou no rosto e me olhou raivosa.

- Estou mandando, não pedindo.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele sorriu malicioso e lambeu os lábios, cravando então os dentes no meu pescoço e me sugando, enquanto apertava minhas coxas. A mordida em si era dolorosa, mas a situação era sempre excitante, principalmente quando ele parava de sugar e vinha com a ponta da língua lamber a ferida bem devagar, às vezes me olhando com luxúria. Eu quase tinha orgasmos quando Edward me olhava desse jeito e fazia meu corpo tremer.

- Delícia.  
- Eu te amo. Mesmo você sendo chato.  
- Você gosta...

Quem não gostaria? Ele me beijou a boca e me devolveu ao me banco, dois segundos antes de Hazel entrar no carro.

- Beijei Hope.  
- Hein?

Edward virou para olhá-lo e ele estava com um sorrisão no rosto. OMG, o garoto tinha atacado a filha da caçadora! Agora que Edward vira a caça de vez!

- Ficou louco, Hazel?  
- Não. Ela deixou.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Esse garoto tinha sérios problemas psicológicos. Tudo culpa de Lestat. Conviveu muito tempo com o príncipe louco! Saí rápido dali antes que Angel aparecesse para comer meu fígado. No meio do caminho, virei numa curva e freei ao ver um assaltante no meio da rua com a arma apontada para o carro. Eu não conseguia mesmo ter sossego, né?

- Não se mexa, Bells.  
- Edward...

Em milésimos de segundos, pensei em todas as possibilidades. Eu podia sair do carro e chegar até ele, antes que ele conseguisse puxar o gatilho. Ou eu podia acelerar o carro, mas sendo uma máquina, não teria a mesma velocidade que eu. Enquanto pensava nisso, vi Hazel se debruçar entre nossos bancos e olhar para o homem.

- Volte, Hazel.  
- Shhh!

Eu vi o cara tremer a mão e puxei Bella para baixo, fazendo-a deitar a cabeça no meu colo. Mas o cara não ia atirar. A sua mão estava virando e aos poucos, apontando a arma para sua própria cabeça. Parecia estar fazendo força, ou tendo dificuldades para aquilo. Olhei para Hazel e ele estreitava os olhos, encarando o assaltante.

- É você que está fazendo isso?

Ele sorriu sem tirar os olhos do homem. OMG.

- Não atire, Hazel. Nós vamos passar por ele.

Acelerei o carro e desviei do homem, seguindo em frente. Quando passei por ele, olhei para Hazel e segurei seu rosto.

- PARE!

Ele piscou e sorriu, encostando-se de novo no banco. Pelo retrovisor, eu pude ver o assaltante vivo, sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Edward me deixou levantar e eu olhei para trás, mas nós já tínhamos nos afastado bastante do assaltante.

- Ok... O que... foi isso?  
- Ele estava com o dedo no gatilho. Eu não sabia se ia ter tempo de chegar nele...

Olhei para meu marido e notei que ele tinha uma expressão preocupada. Alisei sua nuca e me inclinei para beijar seu rosto.

- Está tudo bem, amor.  
- Não, não está.

Edward olhou pelo retrovisor, e eu vi Hazel sentado calado no banco de trás.

- Você viu o que Hazel fez? Hazel, como você fez isso?  
- Eu?  
- Onde aprendeu isso?

O pequeno apoiou a cabeça no encosto do meu banco e suspirou, dando de ombros.

- Sei lá. Eu apenas sei fazer ué.

Troquei alguns olhares com Edward, sem entender direito do que se tratava.

- O que ele fez?  
- Depois a gente conversa.

Nós fomos calados até chegar na casa dos Cullens para deixar Hazel.


End file.
